C'est mon destin
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Le combat finale a commencé, la Magie a décidé de changer les choses mais pour cela elle doit permettre à Harry Potter de grandir là où il aurait toujours dû grandir. Découvrez la vie d'Harry Potter comme vous n'avez jamais osé l'imaginer. Entre famille, tendresse et complot; la vérité n'aura jamais autant eu le goût de la victoire. [Voldemort; Fenrir Greyback] Bashing Dumbledore
1. Prologue: Rencontre dans la forêt

Salut, tout le monde.

Voici ma première vraiment longue fanfic.

Je remercie melana76 pour sa correction.

 **Titre:** **C'est mon destin**

 **Catégorie:** **Harry Potter**

 **Résumé:** **Deux ennemis allaient s'affronter mais ce que l'un n'avait pas prévu c'est que l'autre connaissait quelque chose qui pourrait bien changer leur destin. [Voldemort ; Fenrir Greyback]**

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Prologue: Rencontre dans la forêt**

Il était là debout, droit…simplement sûr de lui…sûr de son choix mais malgré toute la peur ne pouvait le quitter. Mais de toute façon qui n'aurait pas peur de mourir ? Personne. C'était une chose qui vous effraie depuis toujours mais encore plus lorsque l'on part au-devant de celle-ci. Il pensa à toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimées et qui étaient déjà tombées durant cette guerre. Guerre d'idéaux ; guerre de pouvoir mais une guerre qui comme toutes les autres emporte des innocents, des vies, des rêves et bien d'autres choses. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne ; il s'était toujours battu mais pour qui ? Les autres à coup sûr mais pas pour lui. Il avança encore dans la forêt si sombre qui jadis l'effrayait comme l'enfant qu'il était. Enfant qu'il n'était pas resté très longtemps.

-Bonsoir, Tom ! Dit-il en entrant dans la clairière pour attirer l'attention de son plus vieil ennemi

Lord Voldemort était semblable à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Un corps cadavérique sans nez mais avec des yeux rouges brillant de haine, de pouvoir et de malice. Il était dans une de ses somptueuses robes noires de sorcier. Cela ne lui allait pas trop.

Tous les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard l'avaient poussé à venir à la rencontre de cet homme comme celui-ci l'avait demandé.

Harry vit Hagrid le demi-géant maintenu à genou, attaché par de gros cordage. Il laissa ensuite son regard voyager sur les différents mangemorts et parmi eux il reconnut : les Nott, les Malfoy, les Lestranges, les Zabini et Fenrir Greyback.

-Harry Potter ; le garçon qui a survécu. Dit Voldemort de sa voix grave, posée et envoutante

-Je ne suis pas venu me battre ; Tom. Je veux juste discuter un peu avec toi…et après si tu veux tu pourras me tuer. L'informa-t-il d'une manière détachée. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux comme pour se calmer

-Discuter ?! Avec Moi ?! S'exclama Voldemort d'un air surpris avant de partir dans un rire froid et de finalement demander : Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux plus me battre mais simplement parler avec toi de choses qui nous concerne tous les deux.

-Voyez-vous cela ? Interrogea-t-il en se retournant vers ses fidèles serviteurs comme s'il allait leur faire une bonne blague mais il n'en eu pas le temps

Harry avait changé un bout de bois en une magnifique table basse sculptée de serpents tandis qu'avec deux autres morceaux de bois il créa deux fauteuils des plus confortables. Pour être exact, ils étaient la réplique du fauteuil dictatorial d'Albus Dumbledore mais en beaucoup mieux.

Voldemort et les Mangemorts l'observèrent d'un air surpris et interrogateur tandis qu'il s'assit sur un fauteuil tout en sortant de son petit sac deux petits verres et une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il fit d'un geste de la main signe à Voldemort de s'installer face à lui. Celui-ci s'assit avec les manières d'un prince tout en observant l'adolescent verser deux verres de whisky et de lui en tendre un.

Les deux ennemis étaient maintenant assis face à face avec un verre de whisky autour d'une table dans le silence pesant de la forêt interdite. Les seuls spectateurs les observaient simplement en se demandant comment cela aller tourner. Finalement Harry prit son verre en main, le leva et dit d'une voix claire et sûre :

-Je bois à notre peut-être future alliance ou ma future mort…qui je dois bien le reconnaître m'effraye.

Il porta ensuite son verre à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée. Il savoura le brûlant de l'alcool le long de sa gorge. Il reposa ensuite son verre et mit ses deux coudes sur la table avant de poser son menton sur ses mains maintenant jointes. Il observa son adversaire ; celui-ci semblait quelque peu dérouté mais surtout pris de cours.

-Que veux-tu dire par « notre peut-être future alliance » ? Demanda-t-il finalement

-Je veux te parler de tes horcruxes. Je sais que tu en as sept dont un étant Nagini qui est toujours vivante. Cependant je ne pense pas que tu connaisses le nombre exact de tes horcruxes.

-Je le connais tu en as détruit six ; Potter. Il ne me reste plus que Nagini. Dit-il en le fusillant du regard

-C'est là que tu te trompes. (Voldemort lui donna un regard interrogateur). Il t'en reste deux, bien que j'en ai détruits six.

-Deux ?! Je crains de ne pas comprendre. Tu veux dire que j'ai huit horcruxes ?

-Exactement !... En fait ; Dumbledore à découvert que j'en étais un moi-même. Tu te rends compte que depuis mes 11 ans tu essayes de me détruire…moi…l'un de tes horcruxes.

-Mais comment ?! S'exclama Voldemort en se rappelant des différentes méthodes pour en créer un

Il se mit à jouer avec le whisky dans son verre alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il repassait dans son esprit toutes les fois où il avait vu ou rencontré Harry Potter. Il se souvenait avoir eu beaucoup de mal à créer Nagini qui était un serpent, son familier ; mais alors un humain cela relevé du miracle. Il n'y avait véritablement pas d'autre mot pour qualifier cela. Il était pris entre deux émotions, deux feux…d'un côté il était heureux d'avoir réussi pareil miracle ; et d'un autre côté il était en colère d'avoir failli détruire son horcruxe autant de fois. S'il n'était pas Lord Voldemort ; il aurait déjà pris sa tête entre ses mains pour la secouer comme si cela pouvait l'aider à y voir plus clair.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une main douce et chaude sur son poignet. Il tourna sa tête pour voir qui avait osé le toucher. Son regard carmin tomba dans deux océans d'émeraude. Deux océans d'émeraude brillants d'inquiétude et de doutes pourtant cela paraît idiot dans les yeux de Harry Potter, son ennemi de toujours. Harry resserra doucement sa prise sur son poignet avant de se lever et de déposer un doux baiser sur son front.

-Cela ne peut marcher que si la magie est semblable voir ressemblante mais dans notre cas elle est presque identique…La raison est simple et pourtant si difficile à dire… Dit doucement Harry d'une voix semblable à un murmure se répercutant dans le calme ambiant

-Expliques-toi ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme

-Dumbledore a caché à tous qu'il fallait que je meure de ta main pour que tu perdes la guerre. Mais moi…je ne veux pas. Je veux vivre !... Je…je ne veux pas mourir de la main…de mon père. Annonça Harry sans le regarder à un seul moment

Voldemort se leva d'un coup faisant tomber son fauteuil. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry. Il l'attrapa par la gorge et le décolla du sol. Il lui donna un regard de plus en plus noir jusqu'à lui faire voir des points noirs devant ses yeux tant il lui coupait le souffle. Harry ne se débattit pas ou du moins pas longtemps. Il savait parfaitement que celui-ci était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Les mangemorts présents savaient qu'il était parfaitement interdit de parler de la perte du fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela était juste LE sujet tabou. Ce petit garçon qui aurait été leur prince ; lui qui promettait d'être aussi beau et puissant que ses pères.

-Regardes…mes…souvenirs…et…tu…sauras…tout…ce…que…je…sais. Réussit à dire Harry malgré la prise de son adversaire

Voldemort décida de plonger dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Pourquoi ?... Peut-être parce que le gosse ne pouvait savoir qu'il avait eu un fils et que maintenant il aurait l'âge de Potter. Oui ; son petit Geoffrey, son bébé kidnappé alors qu'il avait à peine trois mois. Il l'avait cherché sans relâche avec l'aide de son amant mais rien aucune trace alors il s'était plongé dans la magie noir alors que son amant Fenrir Greyback se vengeait encore plus sur tous les enfants ayant perdu le contrôle de son loup. Ils avaient été tous les deux ravagé par la perte de leur fils. Et là ; Potter prétendait être Geoffrey. Il entra donc dans son esprit sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Il vit les poignes, les embrassades et les encouragements de ses amis et des autres membres de l'ordre du Phoenix. Il entendit alors la pensée d'Harry à ce moment-là : « j'aimerai bien vous y voir bande d'égoïste ! Vous voulez que je réussisse là où vous êtes morts de peur et où d'autres comme Dumbledore n'ont rien pu faire ». Il continua son chemin dans l'esprit d'Harry voyant ainsi passer quelques souvenirs de ses aventures à Poudlard, ainsi le souvenir du moment où les Weasley était venu le chercher chez ses moldus en deuxième année. C'est là qu'il vit le souvenir qui l'intéressait.

 ** _Flash-Back_**

Harry était dans la forêt interdite. Il sortit de sa poche le vif d'or de sa première année. Il souffla un coup pour se donner du courage et se détendre un peu. Il porta le vif d'or à ses lèvres et celui-ci s'ouvrit dans sa main révélant la pierre de résurrection. Il récupéra la petite pierre noire en forme de losange. Il ferma les yeux et la serra dans son poing droit. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir quatre fantômes formant un arc de cercle. Il y avait au centre Lily Potter avec à sa droite Sirius Black qui avait à côté de lui Rémus Lupin, James Potter se trouvait à la gauche de sa femme.

-Sirius, Rémus, papa, maman. Murmura Harry comme s'il craignait de troubler le calme de la forêt

Les quatre fantômes lui sourirent ; d'un sourire chaleureux. Harry s'approcha de son père et de Lily puis les regarda comme s'il ne savait pas lequel il voulait prendre dans ses bras en premier. Lily l'aida à choisir car elle lui tendit sa main. Bien sûr ; il ne put la tenir mais le geste en lui-même sembla rassurer Harry.

-J'ai toujours agi en essayant de vous rendre fier de moi. Dit-il en regardant James

-Nous sommes très fiers de toi. N'en doute jamais. Le rassura-t-il

-Harry nous avons quelque chose d'important à te dire. Dit Lily en attirant ainsi sur elle le regard émeraude de son fils qui regardait son père

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? Demanda-t-il

Lily sembla hésiter et détourna légèrement le regard. Le geste de Lily inquiéta Harry qui ne tarda pas à remarquer que les quatre fantômes se regardaient comme s'ils faisaient une petite guerre pour savoir qui lui dirait LA chose importante. Finalement Remus soupira et s'approcha de son filleul de cœur. Ils pouvaient presque se toucher mais cela importait peu car cela là les rassurer tous les deux.

-Harry…ne nous en veux pas. Nous étions tous sous un puissant sort nous empêchant de parler, de te parler de cela. Commença le loup-garou d'une voix douce

-Me parler de quoi ?... Rémus, tu me fais peur. Dit Harry alors que personne ne lui répondait

-Un soir Dumbledore est venu nous trouver, James et moi, il avait un bébé dans les bras. Il était magnifique et puissant. Dumbledore nous a dit que ses parents étaient morts et qu'ils étaient des Mangemorts importants pour Voldemort. Il nous a fait faire le rituel de sang pour adopter le bébé, ainsi celui-ci ressemblait à notre bébé biologique que nous aurions pu avoir. Nous lui avons choisi un parrain et l'avons intégré dans notre famille. Malheureusement pour nous et Dumbledore nous avons fini par découvrir la vérité à son sujet. Le bébé avait encore ses parents de vivants.

Harry était choqué par ce qu'il entendait. Albus Dumbledore son mentor lui avait menti sur le fait qu'il devait mourir pour la victoire du camp de la lumière mais en plus il lui avait menti sur sa famille. Il savait déjà que celui-ci avait des tendances à être manipulateur et à garder toutes les cartes en mains. Il sentait que la suite ne lui plairait pas mais il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir après tout Rémus a dit qu'ils étaient prisonniers d'un sort. Il avait peur de connaître l'identité de ses véritables parents alors il le demanda d'une voix faible et brisée :

-Qui sont mes véritables parents ?

-Il faut que tu saches que tu n'as pas de mère mais un père porteur. Tes parents se sont partagé la moitié de la grossesse ; nous ne savons pas tous les détails. Celui qui t'a mis au monde est… Lui appris James

-Je vais lui dire Cornedrue !... Celui qui t'a mis au monde est Tom Marvelo Riddle que tu connais sous le nom de Lord Voldemort. Ton autre père est Fenrir Greyback. Avoua Sirius

Il y eut un silence presque religieux qui accueillit les mots de Sirius Black. Harry se rappela les nombreuses fois où il avait rencontré ses deux…pères. La première fois qu'il avait vu Fenrir Greyback ; il avait eu peur de lui à cause de sa réputation mais il avait senti au plus profond de lui qu'il pouvait avoir confiance dans la parole du loup-garou. Et toutes les fois où il avait rencontré Voldemort ; il l'avait défié, combattu et ils avaient cherché tous les deux à se tuer mutuellement. Il les avait peut-être combattus et donc connaissait leur puissance mais il devait reconnaître aussi qu'aucuns des deux ne lui avaient menti une seule fois. Il se demanda pourquoi Fenrir ne l'avait pas retrouvé car Rémus était très protecteur avec lui vu qu'il le considérait comme son louveteau. Il était capable de le retrouver partout grâce à son loup. Alors pourquoi le grand Fenrir Greyback n'avait pas réussi cet exploit…d'accord il acceptait la chose beaucoup trop vite mais cela expliquerait : son don pour le fourchelangue, sa puissance magique, sa rapidité digne de Rémus qui est un loup-garou.

-Rémus ! Pourquoi Fenrir…mon père…n'a-t-il pas pu me retrouver ?... Je veux dire c'est un loup-garou et je suis son fils donc il aurait dû réussir à me retrouver grâce à mon odeur. Demanda Harry au bout d'un long moment

-Le rituel de sang à modifié ton odeur c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas pu. Dit Rémus de sa voix douce de professeur

Harry était à deux doigts de péter un câble. Le grand Albus Dumbledore avait fait en sorte qu'il haïsse ses pères, sa propre famille et tout cela dans quel but ? Son intérêt personnel. Il se sentait perdu et seul. Si ses amis le découvraient, ils lui tourneraient le dos mais lui ne voulait pas perdre ses amis ni-même sa famille après tout avoir une famille était son désir le plus cher au monde. Il donnerait tout pour cela.

-Qui suis-je vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en regardant James

-Je ne sais pas quel est ton véritable prénom. Mais je peux te dire que Lily et moi t'avons aimé comme notre propre fils. Dit James

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce soir d'halloween ? Demanda Harry en regardant cette fois Lily

-Nous savions que Voldemort venait pour te tuer. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il te tue, toi son bébé. A vrai dire dès que nous t'avons eu sa magie est devenue plus noire et la guerre était devenue plus violente à l'image de sa colère et de son désespoir…enfin, j'imagine. Je t'ai protégé ce soir-là mais si j'avais pu s'il n'y avait pas eu ce maudit sort alors je lui aurais tout dis et tu serais avec eux à l'heure actuelle.

-Je me sens perdu. Mes amis vont me détester s'il le découvre… Si je dois choisir entre eux et mes parents alors je choisirai ma famille, c'est mon désir le plus cher d'en avoir une. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon choix. Dit Harry après un court instant de réflexion

-Nous ne t'en voulons pas. Dit James

-On a trouvé un moyen de vous faire un cadeau à vous trois. Confia Sirius

-Un cadeau ? A nous trois ?! Interrogea Harry déboussolé par les propos de son parrain

-Oui. On a trouvé un sort que Lily t'a apposé quand tu as essayé de lui prendre la main. Le sort vous ramènera dans le passé et tout ce qui se passe maintenant arrivera tel un rêve prophétique à tes parents… Commença Rémus

-Ainsi toute cette guerre n'aura pas lieu et tu seras heureux… Poursuivit James

-Tu pourras vivre avec ta famille. Et tu penseras à me faire libérer ; j'ai des comptes à régler avec Dumbledore… Continua Sirius

-Il est temps pour toi d'y aller. Nous serons toujours avec toi. Dit Lily

-Attends ! Comment le sort prend-t-il effet ? Demanda Harry alors que Lily commençait à disparaître cette dernière eu juste le temps de dire dans un murmure : « quand les deux t'auront reconnu comme étant leur fils »

C'est sur ces mots que les quatre fantômes disparurent laissant derrière eux un enfant ravagé par une vie de mensonges. Harry tomba à genou et se mit à pleurer de rage en jurant, maudissant et insultant Dumbledore de toutes les façons inimaginables. Il finit par se relever et ranger la pierre de résurrection. Il essuya ses joues et se remit à marcher tout en réfléchissant à comment ne pas se faire tuer dès qu'il arriverait. « Je me demande quand même qui je suis…c'est vrai je suis quoi un Greyback, un Riddle ou les deux ; et puis mon prénom cela pourrait-être quoi sûrement un truc qui en jette et qui a un petit côté noble…Rah ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai cela…quand je pense que mes parents sont encore vivants. J'ai juste enfin de sauter partout et de crier que je suis leur fils. » Pensa-t-il alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son père.

 ** _Fin Flash-Back_**

Au fur et à mesure que Voldemort voyait le souvenir ; il desserrait sa prise sur la gorge de Harry. Le souvenir le choqua. Ce qui le frappa le plus c'est la raison pour laquelle Lily Potter s'était jetée entre lui et son bébé. Elle voulait protéger son fils à lui…Lord Voldemort. Mais il était à la fois surpris de la facilité avec laquelle Harry avait accepté la vérité et comment il les avait choisis, lui et son amant, à la place de ses amis. Il finit par défaire totalement sa prise de la gorge d'Harry puis le lâcha et recula. Il était plongé dans un état second sous le regard surpris et inquiet de quelqu'uns de ses fidèles mais surtout de Fenrir. Harry était accroupi à terre tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Il avait mal à la gorge à cause de la prise de Voldemort.

-Tom ?! Demanda Fenrir en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amant

-Geoffrey… Murmura Voldemort toujours en état

Fenrir n'avait jamais vu Tom dans un tel état. Il le secoua doucement mais avec une certaine poigne pour lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité. Mais rien n'y fit Voldemort était trop surpris et trop choqué de toutes les fois où il avait voulu tuer SON bébé. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir reconnu mais cela aurait été difficile de le faire à cause de cette maudite adoption par le sang. D'un coup, il vit Fenrir bondir sur Geoffrey.

-Non ! Fenrir arrêtes ! Cria Voldemort alors que celui-ci commençait à sortir ses griffes comme prêt à égorger l'adolescent

Fenrir émit un grognement comme pour montrer son désaccord et son désir d'avoir des explications. Voldemort s'approcha d'Harry et de Fenrir. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun d'eux. Il regarda Harry et attrapa son poignet droit qu'il avait tendu pour tenir la main de Lily Potter. Il plaça sa paume vers le ciel est ils purent voir un serpent faisant face à un loup. Ils étaient dessinés au centre de la paume d'Harry. Fenrir était perdu ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Tom expliques-toi. Exigea Fenrir n'en pouvant plus de ne pas comprendre

-Le fantôme de Lupin, Black et des Potters ont révélé que notre fils a grandi sous le nom d'Harry Potter. Dumbledore les a obligés à faire une adoption par le sang. Et quand ils ont découvert la vérité celui-ci leur à jeter un sort pour qu'ils ne puissent pas parler. Dit Voldemort en serrant ses poings de colère.

Tout le monde était soufflé par les révélations. Fenrir observa le « Survivant ». Il respira doucement son odeur et au bout de longues minutes il le prit dans ses bras.

-Mon louveteau. Dit Fenrir d'une voix étranglée, comme s'il allait pleurer d'un moment à l'autre

Harry hésita un peu avant de passer ses bras autour du corps puissant de l'homme. Il le serra dans une étreinte comme il avait tant souhaité en donner à ses parents. Il respira le parfum de bois et de terre. Un parfum fort mais réconfortant. Fenrir finit par l'écarter pour mieux l'observer. Harry tourna son regard vers Voldemort qui hésita un peu avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Geoffrey…mon fils. Dit-il dans un souffle avant de l'écarter doucement et de lui faire un baiser sur le front

-Je suppose que mon véritable prénom est Geoffrey. Dit Harry en leur souriant timidement

-Geoffrey Eden Greyback-Riddle est ton nom complet. Lui apprit Fenrir

Ils restèrent comme cela encore un peu. Harry se leva en leur souriant. Il sentit sa main droite lui faire mal. Il prit sa main gauche et appuya dessus tout en essayant de cacher sa grimace de douleur. Mais elle ne passa pas inaperçu à ses pères qui se précipitèrent vers lui pour voir ce qu'il a. Les instincts de Fenrir s'étaient réveillés dès qu'il avait reconnu son louveteau. Harry essaya de cacher sa main et de leur dire que tout aller bien.

-Non tu ne vas pas bien ; je peux le sentir Dit Fenrir d'une voix ferme

Harry commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps ; il ressentit la même sensation que celle du transplanage. Il eut juste le temps de murmurer : « j'aurai aimé être avec ma famille au lieu de Privet Drive. » avant de disparaître. Tom et Fenrir regardèrent l'endroit où se trouvait, il y a quelques instants leur fils retrouver laissant derrière lui deux pères qui murmurèrent son prénom. Voldemort et Fenrir se regardèrent dans les yeux un peu trop brillants ; de quoi nul n'aurait pu le dire. Dans un murmure commun ; ils dirent : « c'est le cadeau des Potters et de leurs deux amis » comme si cela était une évidence venue du plus profond de leur âme.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	2. Révélation et choix

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela m'a fait super plaisir.

Je remercie melana76 pour sa correction

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Révélation et choix**

À l'aube ; les quelques derniers rayons de la pleine lune disparaissaient derrière quelques nuages promettant une belle journée. Dans une forêt d'Angleterre ; un homme se relevait difficilement. Il força sur ses muscles et ses os douloureux ; contrecoup de sa transformation. Il avait une carrure impressionnante que son regard ambré et dominateur ainsi que son côté bestial ne faisaient qu'accentuer. Il marcha à travers la forêt jusqu'à une sorte de campement où il vit avec le reste de sa meute. Il alla dans la plus grande cabane où il récupéra une fiole de potion qu'il avait laissé sur la table ; seul meuble qu'il arrivait à discerner parfaitement à travers le brouillard de douleur devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de discerner l'intérieur de la cabane faiblement éclairé par la seule lumière passant par les deux fenêtres. Il sortit et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre couché au centre du campement où il but sa fiole en regardant la forêt. La douleur qui le parcourait refoula tandis que le liquide amer glissait dans sa bouche et se promenait dans tout son corps. Il resta là assis à regarder les autres membres de sa meute revenir au campement. Il resta là à réfléchir à la vision qu'il avait eue durant sa transformation. Cette vision se passait dans la forêt interdite avec Harry Potter, Tom et quelques-uns des Mangemorts du premier cercle. Harry Potter disait être son louveteau et vers la fin…il l'avait reconnu comme tel. Il était sûr que cela ne pouvait-être une hallucination, une image créée de toute pièce par son cerveau. Cela n'était pas possible il avait encore l'odeur de cannelle et d'ortie d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci avait vaincu Lord Voldemort ; il y a maintenant trois ans, et, son petit Geoffrey devait avoir maintenant quatre ans comme le « Grand » Harry Potter.

-Fenrir ! Qu'est-ce qui te travaille de la sorte ? Demanda une voix de vieil homme à sa gauche

Fenrir tourna son regard vers le plus vieux loup-garou de la meute. Il devait au moins avoir près de quatre-vingt-douze ans qui se voyaient sur son visage ravagé par les dégâts du temps. Il regarda celui qu'ils appelaient L'Ancien s'asseoir à sa gauche. Fenrir n'hésita pas longtemps avant de lui raconter sa vision. Il savait pouvoir lui faire confiance, et puis de toute façon ce qui était dit avec L'Ancien restait avec L'Ancien ; c'était une règle d'or qui n'avait jamais était brisée et ce n'est pas maintenant que cela commencerait. De toute façon, c'était lui l'Alpha donc il pouvait toujours le punir Ancien ou pas. Mais en vérité ; il savait que le savoir de celui-ci lui serait d'une grande aide car il serait bien le seul à pouvoir l'aider au sujet d'une vision comme celle-ci. Une fois qu'il eut fini de lui raconter ; L'Ancien resta silencieux et pensif.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda finalement Fenrir n'en pouvant plus de ce silence

-Que veux-tu que cela signifie ? L'interrogea L'Ancien en le scrutant

Fenrir grogna légèrement qu'est-ce qu'il détestait quand il disait cela. Il prit tout de même le temps de réfléchir. Il se doutait déjà que cela ne pouvait-être une illusion mais comment cela serait-il possible rien de tout cela n'était arrivé…Harry Potter allait avoir quatre ans dans deux mois. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Quelque part il sentait que c'était la vérité. Fenrir soupira doucement avant de plonger son regard dans celui de L'Ancien.

-Je crois que c'est la vérité…Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Tu as raison ceci est la vérité ; une vision venue d'un futur possible voir inévitable si tu ne prends pas en compte la vision que tu as eu. Tu pourrais même le regretter… Ce futur te donne la possibilité de récupérer ce que tu as perdu et peut-être avoir ta fin heureuse. Dit L'Ancien avant de se lever et de partir non sans poser une main sur son épaule comme pour lui donner du courage

Fenrir soupira et parti se reposer dans sa cabane, une fois qu'il fut sûr que toute sa meute était revenue. La cabane se composait seulement d'une table, une armoire, une porte menant à une petite salle de bain et un lit se trouvant dans la pièce principale. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. « Geoffrey avait lui aussi une odeur de cannelle et d'ortie…pourtant chaque individu à une odeur qui lui est propre. Harry Potter devrait avoir une odeur totalement différente. Non ! Il ne devrait pas. Il DOIT avoir une odeur différente. Mais s'il y a bien eu une adoption par le sang alors non seulement son physique mais aussi son odeur voire même ses aptitudes et talents naturels ont été légèrement modifiés. Sauf si sa magie décide du contraire parce que c'est mieux pour lui. Et si L'Ancien avait raison ?! Et si comme je le pense cette vision était bien ce qu'il prêtant ? Et si Geoffrey, mon louveteau était plus proche que je ne l'imaginai ? Après tout Privet Drive est à quoi deux ou trois jours d'ici…je n'aurai qu'à m'approcher juste assez pour vérifier. Il faut que je fasse cela un jour de vent comme ça je n'aurai pas forcément besoin de m'approcher de beaucoup. » Pensa-t-il allongé sur son lit.

Une fois sûr de son idée, une fois vraiment sûr de lui ; il se rafraîchit et se changea avant de sortir de sa cabane. Il portait un pantalon de cuir noir, avec une longue veste très longue de couleur noire dévoilant son torse musclé.

-Fenrir ?! Tu vas quelque part ?! Lui demanda L'Ancien qui était en compagnie de deux bêtas alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux

-Je vais vérifier quelque chose. J'en ai pour au moins cinq ou six jours maximum. Je vous contacterai si je prends plus de temps que prévu. Je te laisse la meute ; L'Ancien. Dit-il avant de s'enfoncer dans la forêt disparaissant parmi les ombres de la forêt

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Dans un quartier moldu où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient avec pour seule différence les décorations dans les jardins. C'était un beau jour de mai, le vent soufflait doucement étant légèrement frais. Dans le jardin de l'une de ces maisons, c'était le numéro 4 Privet Drive, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux grands yeux émeraudes cachés par de grosses lunettes, était en train de planter des bulbes de géranium dans l'un des parterres de fleurs de sa tante Pétunia. Il vivait chez son oncle et sa tante depuis la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Il soupira en remettant la manche de son tee-shirt trois fois trop grand et usé jusqu'à la corde. Toutes ses affaires avaient appartenu à son cousin Dudley qui faisait au moins le double voire le triple de sa fine taille. Harry Potter, car c'était bien là son nom, n'était pas un garçon bien grand d'ailleurs il était assez petit et assez maigre pour son âge tant et si bien que l'on pourrait le croire sous-alimenté voir affamé.

-Garçon ! Nous partons chez Marge ! Dit un homme de taille assez impressionnante faisant penser à phoque échoué

Le petit garçon releva la tête vers l'homme. Il le regarda de ses yeux trop verts encore innocent alors que lui le regardait avec haine et dégoût. Il s'approcha de ses pas lourds de l'enfant et l'attrapa par le tee-shirt pour le relever et mieux observer son travail. Il y avait encore de la terre sur le côté de certains trous et des bulbes attendant encore dans le sac. Harry avait plein de terre sur ses mains et son pantalon puisqu'il était à genou.

-Tu n'as pas fini ? Constata l'homme d'un ton menaçant

-Je suis désolé, oncle Vernon. J'ai presque terminé. Dit Harry d'une petite voix

-Tu resteras dehors à faire ton travail quand nous serons chez Marge. Ordonna Vernon sur un ton autoritaire

-Vous rentrez quand ? Demanda Harry toujours sur le même ton

-En fin de journée pour 20h. Ton travail a intérêt d'être terminé. Dit l'homme en le lâchant avant de partir vers sa voiture

L'homme monta dans sa voiture et la mit en route la voiture. Le moteur ronronna et la voiture quitta l'allée laissant l'enfant seul dehors. Harry soupira et se remit à son travail. Il passa deux bonnes heures à terminer de planter les bulbes de géranium. Quand, il eut fini il essaya de rentrer dans la maison par la porte d'entrée, cependant, celle-ci était fermée. Il soupira et tenta la porte de la véranda mais il la trouva aussi fermée. Il vit par la fenêtre une petite horloge sur laquelle il put lire 19h30. Il soupira, rangea les derniers outils et partit vers le petit parc de jeu. Il s'assit sur une balançoire où il resta là à se balancer en pensant à tout ce qu'aurait été sa vie s'il avait encore ses parents.

Fenrir Greyback venait d'arriver dans la forêt bordant le parc de Privet Drive. Il traversa celle-ci en suivant les diverses odeurs humaines. Il avait quitté sa meute depuis deux jours. Et depuis tout ce temps il réfléchissait et pensait à sa vision mais surtout à son louveteau. Il s'arrêta un peu avant les abords de la forêt donnant sur le parc de jeu. Il hésitait à avancer pour mieux sentir et différencier les odeurs qu'il pouvait sentir. Il avait peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un espoir vain qui ne pourrait que le blesser davantage. Il respira un peu les diverses odeurs et commença à faire le tri quand d'un coup il reconnut celle d'Harry Potter. Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net et aucun regret, il marcha jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt où il se cacha derrière un arbre pour mieux observer. Il vit dans le petit parc deux ou trois couples jouant avec des enfants à des manèges tandis qu'un petit garçon devant avoir trois ou quatre ans ; enfin honnêtement il aurait plutôt dit trois ; se trouvait seul sur une balançoire. Il avait des vêtements abimés, usés et deux fois trop grand pour lui. Un petit garçon roux s'approcha du gamin sur la balançoire.

-Eh, le monstre qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici, l'anormal ? Dit le gamin roux

-Je…suis ici parce que je ne sais pas où aller en attendant. Répondit le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs sur la balançoire

-Ah ouais ?! Eh qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?! T'as qu'à aller dans la forêt. Dit-il méchamment le garçon en faisant tomber le petit garçon de la balançoire

Celui-ci tomba à genou ; il ne se releva pas tout de suite attendant d'être sûr que l'autre ne lui fasse rien d'autre. Une fois qu'il fut sûr, il se releva et tourna les talons en direction de la forêt. De toute façon, il n'était resté qu'une dizaine de minutes dans le parc et il avait entendu l'un des pères de familles râler contre des bouchons sur la route dans le secteur de tante Marge. Il passa devant Fenrir sans s'en rendre compte ; il continua son chemin jusqu'à se retrouver dans une clairière non-loin de la maison des Dursleys. Il resta là seul jusqu'au soleil couchant pour pouvoir rentrer chez son oncle et sa tante en priant que la vie soit plus clémente avec lui. Qui n'était pas monstre. Il pleura sa peine face aux insultes du garçon qu'il recevait aussi chez les Dursleys.

Fenrir avait suivi la dispute entre les deux garçons. Il avait été profondément choqué par les propos du rouquin qui ne semblaient déranger aucunes des personnes présentes dans le parc. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'autre garçon se défende mais celui-ci ne fit rien comme s 'il était habitué à cela. Quand celui-ci s'était relevé, il avait pu voir la célèbre cicatrice en fore d'éclair. C'était le jeune Harry Potter qui se faisait insulter, humilier voir même affamé et maltraité s'il en jugeait l'état de ses vêtements. Si Harry Potter était un monstre alors lui qu'est-ce qu'il était ?! Si d'autres sorciers découvraient comment été traité le « Sauveur » cela ferait beaucoup de bruit dans la communauté sorcière. Et puis, l'enfant était passé devant lui et c'est qu'il la senti…l'odeur de cannelle et d'ortie…l'odeur de Geoffrey. Il avait enfin retrouvé son louveteau. Il n'osait y croire pourtant ses instincts lui hurlaient que c'était son louveteau, son fils disparu. Une fois qu'il fut remis de sa joie qui faillit lui faire hurler son loup ; il décida de retrouver la trace de Geoffrey. Cela fut assez simple ; il le trouva dans une clairière à terre ses genoux ramenés contre lui et pleurant. Il voulut le prendre dans ses mais décida d'observer un peu avant d'agir. Grâce à son ouïe fine, il put l'entendre dire en boucle tel un mantra : « je suis…pas un…monstre…ni une…anormalité…Je suis…pas un…monstre… ». Fenrir en eut le cœur brisé de voir son fils comme cela. Il ne pouvait pas débarquer ainsi et tout lui balancer non cela ne le ferait pas. « J'ai besoin de l'aide de L'Ancien. Il va finir par rire de moi qui prêtant n'avoir besoin de personne. Mais bon…je ne veux pas que Geoffrey et moi commencions une relacions sur de mauvaises bases. » Pensa-t-il en s'en fonçant dans la forêt pour rejoindre sa meute sans pour autant perdre des yeux son précieux louveteau.

\- Patiente encore quelques jours bientôt nous serons en famille ; Geoffrey. Je te le promets. Murmura Fenrir en disparaissant alors que quelques minutes plus tard dans cette même clairière Harry Potter pria Dieu pour avoir sa propre famille

* * *

Une Reviews?


	3. Retrouvailles

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires cela fait très plaisir 

Je remercie melana76 pour sa correction

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles**

Fenrir avait mis deux jours pour rejoindre sa meute et trois autres jours pour mettre en place un plan infaillible. L'Ancien avait réussi à trouver un vieux sort qui ne demande rien d'autre qu'un contact sur un parchemin pour révéler l'identité des parents biologiques malgré diverses potions et moyens d'adoption. Ils partirent tous deux le quatrième jour à l'aurore et prirent deux jours pour rejoindre Privet Drive. Ils étaient maintenant sur un bout de terre surplombant légèrement la petite ville.

-Prenons une chambre d'hôtel et demain nous commencerons le repérage pour savoir si l'enfant est protégé par de quelconques sorts. Dit L'Ancien alors que le soleil se couchait

Fenrir se contenta d'hocher la tête son loup trop content d'être près de son louveteau était presque incontrôlable. Il se retenait difficilement de courir jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive et d'enfoncer la porte pour prendre son louveteau dans ses bras. Ils partirent donc tous deux à l'hôtel. L'Ancien dormit à point poings fermés cette nuit-là contrairement à Fenrir qui avait du mal à contrôler ses instincts. Le lendemain matin ; ils trouvèrent facilement l'école dans laquelle allait Geoffrey. Ils réussirent à faire en sorte qu'il ramasse le parchemin après avoir malencontreusement bousculé L'Ancien. Le petit garçon s'était confondu en excuses alors qu'il lui ramassait ses papiers tombés dont le parchemin. Quand ils regardèrent le parchemin ils purent lire :

« Harry James Potter

Parain : Sirius Black (état vivant)

Mère : Lily Potter née Evans (état morte)

Père : James Potter (état mort)

Nom de naissance : Geoffrey Eden Greyback-Riddle

Parents biologiques : Tom Marvelo Riddle (état vivant) et Fenrir Greyback (état vivant)

Parrain : Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (état vivant)

Marraine : Bellatrix Lestrange (état vivante)

Fourchelangue (bloqué à 85 %)

Magie (bloquée à 50%)

Le jeune Greyback-Riddle est sous une adoption par le sang illégale effectue sous la demande d'Albus Dumbledore comme pour les blocages. »

Fenrir ferma et ouvrit ses poings dans l'espoir vain de se calmer. Ce vieux fou, lui avait pris SON louveteau et en plus il avait OSÉ lui bloquer sa magie et son don pour le fourchelangue qu'il tient de Tom. S'il le voyait, il le tuerait dans d'atroces souffrances. Il allait le lui faire payer on ne touche pas à SON LOUVETEAU impunément.

-Calmes toi, Fenrir. Si tu agis sans réfléchir ce Dumbledore aura gagné. Dit L'Ancien en voyant dans quel état il était ; d'ailleurs il était dans le même état

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien comment celui-ci avait été dévasté par la perte de son fils et comment il avait remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver, en vain. Le prénom de Geoffrey et d'Eden en étaient même devenus des prénoms tabous dans la meute. Cela lui aurait rappelé trop de mauvais souvenirs et de toute façon cela lui aurait fait beaucoup trop de mal. L'Ancien récupéra doucement le parchemin des mains de Fenrir tout en lui disant des mots réconfortants pour le calmer. Il avait presque réussi à l'apaiser et lui faire entendre raison au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, lorsque le regard ambré de celui-ci montra que le loup était remonté à la surface. Et sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Fenrir était déjà parti en courant dans la petite ville comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. L'Ancien soupira, rangea le parchemin et le suivit à son propre rythme. Il n'était plus tout jeune bien qu'il soit un loup-garou. Ce qui le rendait tout de même plus rapide que les autres vieillards de son âge.

Fenrir avait senti son loup remonter à la surface. Il n'avait pas pu l'arrêter. Pourquoi ?! Parce qu'il avait senti que quelqu'un était en train de blesser son louveteau. Il laissa son instinct le guider et courut sans regarder où il allait. Il entendit des gens râler parce qu'il les bousculait, mais peu importe son instinct était resté en sommeil trop longtemps et maintenant son instinct de protection était deux fois plus élevé que la normal. Il finit par arriver devant une maison semblable à toute les autres, il aperçut rapidement le numéro quatre alors qu'il forçait pour passer à travers le bouclier de protection. Il força tant et avec tellement de force mélangée à de la rage que toutes les protections autour de la petite maison tombèrent. Il fonça sur la porte d'entrée qu'il explosa alors que derrière lui il entendait L'Ancien lui dire de l'attendre mais il n'avait pas le temps pour cela.

XxxXxxXxxX

Harry Potter venait de rentrer à pied de l'école. Pétunia Dursley l'avait aussitôt attrapé pour lui donner sa liste de corvées qu'il prit sans rien dire, trop habitué à cela. Il commença donc à s'occuper du jardin puis il rentra faire le ménage jusqu'au retour de son oncle.

\- Garçon, apporte-moi un café ! Ordonna-t-il en rentrant avant de s'affaler sur le canapé

-Oui, oncle Vernon. Dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la cafetière

Le café venait juste de finir de passer alors il esquissa un sourire. Il ne lui arriverait rien ; il ne serait pas puni parce qu'il avait le café tel que son oncle l'aime. Il se retourna vers un placard pour prendre une tasse et une sous-tasse. Il ne vit pas son cousin se faufiler derrière lui et mettre dans la cafetière du jus de citron vert avant de s'en aller dans le canapé. Harry ne vérifia pas le café et le versa tel quel dans la tasse avant de le donner à son oncle. Une fois fait il retourna à ses corvées sans voir le sourire mauvais que lui fit son cousin. Il était en train de balayer la chambre de son cousin quand il entendit son oncle hurler :

-GARÇON !

Harry sursauta de peur, appuya le balai contre un mur et vérifia vite fait qu'il tiendrait, avant de se précipiter dans le salon en manquant de peu de tomber dans l'escalier. Dudley était dans le canapé en train de lire une BD cachant son sourire mauvais derrière celle-ci. Tante Pétunia n'était pas encore rentrée de ses courses. Vernon était debout avec le visage rouge de colère. Harry eut envie de reculer et d'aller se cacher dans son placard mais il reprit son courage en main et demanda d'une petite voix :

-Oui, oncle Vernon ?!

-Mon café est infect ! As-tu une explication ?! Demanda-t-il sur le même ton bien qu'il soit plus menaçant

-Non ; oncle Vernon. Dit Harry d'une voix se rapprochant de plus en plus d'un murmure

-Je vais t'apprendre à obéir, sale petit monstre ! Dit Vernon avant de lui donner une puissante gifle

Harry tomba sous la puissante et grosse main de son oncle. Il se releva difficilement avant de s'en reprendre une mais cette fois-ci sa tête manqua de peu de cogner contre la table basse qui était dangereusement proche de lui. Vernon continua à le frapper avec ses mains tout en l'insultant de monstre et d'anormalité. Harry resta à terre protégeant son visage de ses fins bras. Il retenait difficilement ses pleurs, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier. « A l'aide ; n'importe qui ! Je veux que ça s'arrête. » Disait-il dans sa tête sans se rendre compte que sa magie appelait le loup-garou de Fenrir Greyback. Harry commença peu à peu à perdre conscience sous les coups toujours plus puissants de son oncle quand il entendit un bruit d'explosion. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil pour voir ce qu'il se passait et vit Dudley pétrifié sur le canapé ainsi que Vernon arrêté en plein dans son mouvement le regard brillant de peur. Harry se redressa tout doucement pour s'éloigner de son oncle et c'est là qu'il le vit. L'homme qui effrayait oncle Vernon. Il était immense. Il avait un regard ambré et des cheveux bruns. Il portait un pantalon noir moulant avec des bottes noires de la même couleur. Il avait aussi un long manteau noir ouvert laissant voir ses muscles accentuant ainsi son côté dominateur, bestiale et impressionnant. Harry déglutit difficilement face au regard transperçant de l'homme.

L'étranger s'approcha d'un pas lourd, colérique et conquérant de l'oncle Vernon. Il l'attrapa par le col et le claqua si fort contre le mur que l'on entendit ses os se briser. Dudley essayait de disparaître dans le canapé tandis qu'Harry n'osait pas bouger tant il était paralysé par la peur. L'homme grogna dangereusement avant de dire d'une voix grave dont émanait une telle puissance qu'on était sûr qu'il tuerait en un claquement de doigts :

-Essayez encore une seule fois de faire cela et je vous tue. Vous et votre famille. Dit Fenrir qui n'avait pas pu se retenir.

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un seul tour dans ses veines quand il avait vu ce phoque battre son fils

-Qui êtes-vous ? Réussi difficilement à dire Vernon

-Fenrir ! Calme-toi. Tu effrayes tout le monde même Geoffrey. Dit L'Ancien en arrivant à la porte du salon bloquant ainsi la seule sortie

Les mots du vieil homme aux yeux gris semblèrent calmer Fenrir qui relâcha légèrement sa prise. Il n'arrêta pas cependant à dégager une aura de colère pure alors qu'il fusillait du regard Vernon.

-Il n'y a pas de Geoffrey ici. Alors foutez le camp d'ici. Dit Vernon qui sembla reprendre du poil de la bête

-J'en doute. Mon fils est bien dans cette maison. Dit Fenrir en resserrant sa prise pour le dissuader de parler

L'Ancien soupira face au comportement de Fenrir. Il chercha du regard le jeune Harry Potter et le trouva à terre à côté de l'accoudoir du canapé. Il avait des bleus qui apparaissaient ici et là sur son corps dévoilé à certains endroits par ses haillons. Harry dut sentir son regard sur lui car il se détourna de Fenrir et de Vernon pour plonger ses grands yeux verts dans ceux gris de L'Ancien. Celui-ci lui fit signe d'approcher. Harry hésita un peu mais finit par se lever et se diriger vers lui, convaincu par son doux sourire de papi gâteau.

-Bonjour, Monsieur. Dit timidement Harry

-Bonjour, petit. Sais-tu pourquoi mon ami et moi-même sommes là ? Demanda L'Ancien d'une voix douce pour le mettre en confiance

-Non, Monsieur. Vous avez dit que vous étiez là pour un certain Geoffrey. Mais il n'y a que Dudley, oncle Vernon et moi Harry ; ici.

-C'est vrai mais tu vois…il y a quelques années un homme à kidnapper le fils de mon ami Fenrir et depuis on le recherche.

-Et vous l'avez retrouvé ? Demanda Harry d'une voix douce

-Oui. Il est là juste devant moi. Dit L'Ancien en lui souriant

-Non ce n'est pas possible. Je suis Harry Potter. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Assura Harry en secouant la tête et en reculant

A ces mots Fenrir resserra sa prise sur la gorge de Vernon tout en grognant de plus en plus dangereusement. Vernon avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, Dudley tremblait de plus en plus de peur. Fenrir lâcha Vernon qui tomba à terre en criant de douleur puis s'approcha de Harry qui recula de peur. Fenrir se calma progressivement et finit par s'accroupir devant lui.

-Harry. Je sais que ce que je vais te dire est étrange mais c'est la vérité…Ce matin tu as bousculé mon ami et tu lui as rendu ses papiers parmi eux il y avait un parchemin. Expliqua Fenrir alors qu'Harry regardait un peu mieux L'Ancien par-dessus son épaule

-Oui ; je m'en souviens. Dit finalement Harry

-Eh bien…ce parchemin est magique. Il permet de révéler tes véritables origines.

-La magie n'existe pas. Oncle Vernon me l'a dit. Avoua Harry sans le regarder dans les yeux

-Elle existe. Il ne t'est jamais arrivé de faire des choses que tu ne comprenais pas. Eh bien ; c'est cela la magie. Tu es un sorcier. Dit L'Ancien d'une voix douce

Harry ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il sembla réfléchir un peu avant d'acquiescer doucement. L'Ancien passa à Fenrir le parchemin. Celui-ci tendit le parchemin à Harry. Il le prit d'une main tremblante et hésitante avant de le regarder. Il put donc entendre (Fenrir lui à jeter, discrètement, un sort de compréhension) :

« Harry James Potter

Parain : Sirius Black (état vivant)

Mère : Lily Potter née Evans (état morte)

Père : James Potter (état mort)

Nom de naissance : Geoffrey Eden Greyback-Riddle

Parents biologiques : Tom Marvelo Riddle (état vivant) et Fenrir Greyback (état vivant)

Parrain : Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (état vivant)

Marraine : Bellatrix Lestrange (état vivante)

Fourchelangue (bloqué à 85 %)

Magie (bloquée à 50%)

Le jeune Greyback-Riddle est sous une adoption par le sang illégale effectue sous la demande d'Albus Dumbledore comme pour les blocages. »

Une larme silencieuse roula sur sa joue ; seule preuve de son trouble, de la réalisation que les premières années de sa « vie » n'étaient que mensonges. Il tenait le parchemin si fort dans ses mains que celui-ci se chiffonna. Il avait la tête toujours baissée mais Fenrir avait bien pu voir la larme rouler le long de sa joue. Il se retenait tant bien que mal de le prendre dans ses bras. Dudley et Vernon s'étaient quelque peu extirpés de leur place pour mieux observer la scène entre Fenrir et leur véritable ou non cousin et neveu respectif. Harry releva la tête dévoilant son visage ruisselant de larmes.

-Alors vous êtes mon papa ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante à cause de ses larmes

-Oui ; je suis ton papa. Et je t'ai enfin retrouvé mon louveteau. Dit Fenrir en ouvrant les bras et lui souriant doucement

-Louveteau ?! Dit-il d'un ton hésitant en le regardant avec des yeux interrogateurs

-C'est le surnom que ton papa aimait te donner. Expliqua L'Ancien

-Oh ! Dit simplement Harry

-Est-ce que tu veux venir…avec moi à la maison ? Tu pourras rencontrer ton parrain et sa famille. Et on trouvera un moyen de te rendre ta véritable apparence.

-On sera une famille…j'aurai ma famille rien qu'à moi ?! Demanda-t-il les yeux brillants d'espoir de quitter cette horrible maison

-Oui. Ce sera notre famille rien qu'à nous…Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Geoffrey ?

Une famille rien qu'à lui, des gens qui l'aiment juste pour ce qu'il est, c'était son rêve le plus cher. Il observa le petit salon, oncle Vernon, Dudley, ses vêtements, ses bleus puis il regarda son père. Il était très fort ce que prouvait son apparence et comment il a arrêté oncle Vernon mais il était gentil aussi comme quand il lui avait parlé. Il l'avait cherché et il l'avait protégé avant même de lui parler. Cependant ; il ne voulait pas avoir de faux espoirs alors il décida de lui poser une question. Oncle Vernon disait que mes monstres ne doivent pas poser de question.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est le fourchelangue ? Demanda-t-il

Fenrir sembla surpris voir déstabilisé par la demande de Geoffrey. Il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il lui réponde par « oui » ou « non » ou par « je ne sais pas » quoi mais pas à ce qu'il lui pose une question. Il décida tout de même de lui répondre.

-Le fourchelangue est le don de parler la langue des serpents. C'est un don très rare qui te vient de Tom. Dit Fenrir en essayant de le faire le plus simplement possible

Tom c'était le nom de son deuxième papa. Il pouvait donc parler aux serpents, c'était juste trop cool. Il regarda son papa celui-ci avait répondu à sa question sans lui râler dessus. Il marcha vers Fenrir hésita un peu avant de le prendre dans ses petits bras. Fenrir hésita lui aussi avant de refermer ses bras autour du frêle corps de son fils. Il n'osait y croire. Celui-ci avait accepté du premier coup. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre plusieurs minutes qui leurs parures des heures. Ils finirent par se séparer et Harry essuya ses dernières larmes, qui cette fois-ci étaient des larmes de joie.

-Et si tu allais chercher tes affaires ? Proposa L'Ancien

-D'accord. Dit Harry

-On t'attend dehors ; Geoffrey. Cela ne te dérange pas que je t'appels Geoffrey ? Demanda-t-il

-Oh…Et bien non ; c'est mon vrai prénom donc tu peux. Dit Harry en se grattant l'arrière de la tête d'un air mal à l'aise

L'Ancien se retourna disant au-revoir aux deux Dursleys avant de partir. Fenrir se retourna également et s'apprêta à passer la porte avant de se retourner pour fusiller du regard les deux Dursleys.

\- Empêchez-le de venir avec nous et je tiendrais la promesse que je vous ai faite. Dit-il d'un ton vibrant de promesses les plus horribles les unes que les autres ; ce qui eut le mérite de faire les faire trembler

Fenrir partit pour de bon, une fois qu'il fut sûr que les deux avaient bien compris le message. Harry s'empressa de partir de la pièce pour aller dans son placard. Il prit son petit sac d'école l'ouvrit et mis dedans ses quelques affaires. Il fit son sac assez rapidement puisqu'il ne possédait rien. Tout était à Dudley ou récupéré de celui-ci. Il prit seulement le petit chat en peluche que Miss. Figgs lui avait offert une quand il avait deux ans, ainsi que sa couverture de bébé et quelques vêtements plutôt corrects. Une fois fait, il se dirigea vers les restes de la porte d'entrée prêt à partir rejoindre son père mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Dudley et l'oncle Vernon. Ils semblaient tout deux plus que ravis de le voir partir de leur maison. Un éclair de tristesse ne put s'empêcher de passer dans les yeux d'Harry. Il ne les aimait peut-être pas mais ils avaient quand même été sa famille pendant ces dernières années. Il leur donna un simple hochement de la tête pour simple « au-revoir » avant de sortir pour de bon.

-Où sont tes affaires, Geoffrey ? Demanda Fenrir en le voyant sortir avec seulement son sac d'école

-Elles sont dans mon sac. Je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Dit-il simplement en indiquant son sac

-On ira t'acheter un peu plus d'affaires comme des vêtements. Tu en auras besoin. Dit Fenrir

-C'est une bonne idée comme cela on découvrira ce que tu aimes. Dit L'Ancien pour persuader Geoffrey qui ne semblait pas très sûr que cela soit une bonne idée

-D'accord ! Papa, tu pourras me parler de Tom…d'après le parchemin c'est mon deuxième papa ? Interrogea Geoffrey en glissant sa main dans celle de Fenrir

-Bien sûr, Geoffrey. Je pourrai même te parler de ton parrain et de ta marraine si tu veux ? Dit-il en lui souriant

« Fenrir a enfin retrouvé son louveteau. Je suis vraiment heureux pour lui. La meute le sera tout autant. Je doute fort que qui que ce soit puisse approcher Geoffrey avec rien qu'une toute petite idée de blesser celui-ci » Pensa L'Ancien en regardant le père et le fils marcher côte à côte, tout en discutant joyeusement sûrement en direction du chemin de traverse.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	4. Une journée entre père, fils et L'Ancien

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Je remercie melana76 pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Une journée entre père, fils avec L'Ancien**

Albus Dumbledore était arrivé avec quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour seulement trouver la porte de la maison des Dursleys explosée, et ceux-ci discutant entre eux comme si de rien était. Il avait demandé des explications et où était Harry. Vernon Dursley s'était empressé de lui répondre que : « le petit monstre est parti avec son père. De toute façon d'après ce qu'il avait compris celui-ci n'était pas le fils de ces monstres de Potter. ».

Ils furent choqués par les propos de l'homme ; enfin surtout les membres de l'Ordre. Lui, Albus Dumbledore ne comprenait pas comment son plan pouvait se retourner contre lui de la sorte. Le gamin devait tuer son père parce qu'il serait le seul à avoir la puissance nécessaire et ensuite une fois fait il le tuerait parce qu'il serait trop puissant donc dangereux. Finalement ils lui demandèrent de d'écrire l'homme qui prétendait être le père de Harry Potter. Mais Vernon cria qu'il se foutait de qui cela pouvait-être, et, qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ces monstres de sorciers qui feraient mieux de laisser les honnêtes gens tranquilles. Les propos de Vernon Dursley choquèrent tellement le groupe de sorciers que ceux-ci partirent sans demander leur reste.

XXXXXX

Fenrir, Geoffrey et L'Ancien étaient dans une rue commerçante sorcière anglaise peu connue donc peu fréquentée. Geoffrey dévorait tout du regard. Tout était magique et magnifique. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas mais heureusement, son papa et L'Ancien se faisaient un devoir de tout lui expliquer. Fenrir lui avait déjà dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de poser des questions. Ils achètent plusieurs habits de couleur simple particulièrement du noir, du vert et du bleu foncé ainsi que du gris. Ils partirent ensuite acheter une ou deux paires de chaussures. Quand ils sortirent de la boutique ; Geoffrey eut son ventre qui gargouilla ce qui le fit rougir.

-Que penses-tu de manger une bonne glace ? Proposa Fenrir

-C'est vrai. Il y a un glacier à deux magasins d'ici. Dit L'Ancien

-Oui ! S'exclama Geoffrey

Ils partirent donc chez le glacier. Geoffrey prit une boule menthe et une boule chocolat, Fenrir se prit deux boules au café et L'Ancien prit une boule vanille et une boule à la fraise. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table et mangèrent.

-Quand on sera rentré je contacterai ton parrain pour qu'il t'emmène le plus rapidement possible à Gringotts afin de retirer les blocages sur ta magie et ton don. On en profitera en même temps pour leur demander s'ils ne connaissent pas un moyen de te rendre ta véritable apparence. Dit Fenrir

-C'est quoi Gringotts ? Demanda Geoffrey

-Gringotts c'est la banque des sorciers. Elle est au chemin de traverse ; la rue commerçante sorcière la plus célèbre d'Angleterre. Lui apprit L'Ancien

-Si nous réussissons à prendre le magicobus nous serons à la maison en seulement quelques heures. Dit Fenrir

-Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas à Grin…gotts aujourd'hui ? Demanda Geoffrey ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils devraient attendre alors que cela les ferait revenir

-Parce que cela te fatiguera. Et puis, il vaut mieux que tu sois bien reposé avant d'y aller. Expliqua son père

Geoffrey ne trouva rien à redire après tout son père devait savoir de quoi il parlait. Après tout il y a plein de choses qu'il ignorait sur la magie et tout le reste. Et puis c'est vrai qu'il avait vraiment envie de voir où vivait son papa. D'ailleurs il n'arrivait pas à imaginer où celui-ci vivait. Il acquiesça simplement avant de terminer sa glace. Ils terminèrent de manger leur glace en discutant de magie ; par exemple de Quidditch, de bonbons, de moyens de transports et bien d'autres choses de la vie de tous les jours. Ils finirent par retourner du côté moldu. Fenrir sortit sa baguette, la leva et appela d'une voix forte le magicobus.

Ils restèrent à attendre quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un bus mauve à deux étages, n'arrive. La porte s'ouvrit la porte sur un homme vêtu d'un uniforme bleu de contrôleur. Derrière lui se trouvait le conducteur, un vieil avec des lunettes aussi épaisses que des culs de bouteilles. A côté de celui-ci se trouvait une petite tête avec des cheveux noirs.

-Bonjour, Stan. Trois places pour le Wiltshire. Dit L'Ancien avant que le contrôleur n'eit le temps de parler

Stan bougonna dans sa barbe inexistante avant de sortir de sa machine les trois tickets demandés. Il mâcha son chewing-gum de manière peu discrète avant de dire :

-Ça fait 4 Gallions.

L'Ancien fouilla ses poches mais ne sortit que des noises sous le regard noir de Tom. Fenrir fouilla donc ses poches non sans avoir donner un regard noir plein de promesses à Tom. Il trouva la somme demandée et la lui donna alors que L'Ancien montait. Geoffrey le suivit tandis que son père fermait la marche. Ils s'assirent à l'écart du chauffeur. L'Ancien s'assit sur une banquette en face de Fenrir et Geoffrey. Le magicobus partit d'un coup à toute vitesse. Geoffrey faillit tomber sur le sol mais heureusement le bras puissant de son père le rattrapa.

-Montes sur mes genoux. Je vais te tenir. Dit Fenrir

Geoffrey s'empressa de monter sur son père ayant trop peur de se retrouver par terre. Il appuya sa tête sur le torse de son père alors que celui-ci l'encerclait de ses bras. Il regarda un peu le paysage qui défilait bien trop vite pour qu'il en voit les détails. Finalement, il se blottit un peu plus dans l'étreinte avant de s'assoupir épuisé par sa journée bien remplie.

-Il dort à poings fermés. Dit L'Ancien au bout d'un moment

-Oui. Il a eu une journée bien chargée. Il n'aurait pas tenu si on était allé à Gringotts. Dit Fenrir en regardant son louveteau dormir à point fermer

-Tu sembles plus jeune, plus rayonnant de l'avoir retrouvé. Constata L'Ancien

-Sûrement…

Geoffrey bougea dans son sommeil. Fenrir changea sa position pour le mettre plus confortablement. La main droite de son fils tomba pour pendre doucement dans le vide révélant sa paume à la vue des deux loup-garous. Ils virent tout deux dessus un serpent faisant face à un loup. Fenrir ouvrit grand les yeux ; c'était exactement la même marque que celle de sa vision.

-Ce n'était pas une vision. Dit Fenrir dans un murmure toujours sous le choc

-Comment ça ? Demanda L'Ancien ne comprenant pas pourquoi son ami affirmait cela

-La marque sur sa main. Elle était dans la vision. C'est la marque du sort que les Potters, Black et Lupin lui ont apposé dans la vision.

\- Wiltshire ! Cria Stan

Les deux loup-garous se levèrent et descendirent heureux de retrouver la terre ferme. Geoffrey dormait encore à poings fermés dans les bras de son père qui le portait comme une princesse. Les deux loup-garous marchèrent en direction de la forêt qu'ils traversèrent sans parler ne voulant pas réveiller l'enfant, mais aussi parce que l'un réfléchissait à comment reconstruire sa famille tandis que l'autre profiter simplement du calme ambiant.

Il leur fallut deux bonnes heures pour arriver au campement. Les membres de la meute se tournèrent vers les deux hommes et murmurèrent entre eux pour savoir si quelqu'un avait une idée de qui était l'enfant porté par Fenrir. L'Ancien s'assit sur le tronc pour se reposer de sa journée bien remplie. Fenrir lui marcha jusqu'à sa cabane. Une fois devant il se retourna pour faire face à sa meute.

-J'ai retrouvé mon fils Geoffrey. Il a l'apparence d'Harry Potter jusqu'à ce qu'une solution soit trouvée. Je ne tolèrerai pas qu'un seul d'entre vous ne lui fasse quoique ce soit. Si vous le blessez c'est à moi que vous viendrez rendre des comptes. Dit Fenrir de la voix forte montrant tout sa puissance d'Alpha sous laquelle les membres de sa meute baissèrent la tête

Satisfait Fenrir rentra dans sa cabane et posa son louveteau sur le lit. Il lui retira ses chaussures et le recouvrit de la couverture. Il ne put retenir un doux sourire alors qu'il le couvait du regard. Il finit par se détourner pour sortir les achats de la journée. Il leur rendit leurs tailles réelles pour pouvoir les ranger dans la petite armoire faite à partir de bois qu'il a transformé. Une fois fait ; il écrivit la lettre pour Lucius Malfoy qu'il confia à sa chouette Loki. Il finit par rejoindre sa meute qu'il entendait fêter le retour de son louveteau dans la meute.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	5. Dumbledore, Les Malfoys

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos Reviews. Cela fait tellement plaisir.

Je remercie melana76 pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Dumbledore/ Les Malfoy**

Il tournait en rond, faisant les cent pas devant son bureau. Il était contrarié à cause de ce gosse. Il avait essayé de savoir qui était venu grâce aux ruines des sorts qu'il avait placé autour de la maison des Dursleys. Mais rien…juste rien. Il n'avait pas trouvé quoique ce soit qui pourrait l'aider à savoir qui avait emmené le gosse. Il n'y avait pas trente-six mil possibilités. Le gamin n'avait que deux pères dont l'un d'eux et simplement et purement mort. Il ne reste donc que ce sale loup-garou de Greyback. Il pouvait envoyer les membres de l'ordre à la poursuite du gosse et du loup-garou. Après tout, il les avait persuadés que ce loup-garou avait mis l'enfant sous imperium. Malheureusement, les membres de l'Ordre demandaient l'aide des Aurors. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire son plan s'effondrerait purement et simplement. Il ne pourrait pas faire marche-arrière. Ceux-ci les aideraient mais se questionneraient sur la sécurité du Sauveur et le mettrait ailleurs dans un endroit loin de son influence. Pour faire simple : le gosse était retourné auprès de sa famille et lui se retrouvait coincé avec l'Ordre du Phénix et peut-être les Aurors. Il attrapa un bonbon au citron sur son bureau et le mangea. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un bonbon au citron pour aider le grand Albus Dumbledore à voir plus clair dans ses idées.

-Je vais leur faire croire que les Aurors ont refusé de nous aider car le gosse est sous notre responsabilité et qu'ils ont reçu une information anonyme concernant un possible complot à l'encontre du Survivant… Que je suis génial ! Je me débrouillerai pour la suite au fur et à mesure. Il faut juste que le gosse meurt à la fin de l'histoire pour que je reste le seul et l'unique sorcier le plus puissant, héros de ce monde sorcier qui m'écoutera comme on écoute un Dieu.

XXXXXX

Il était assis dans son fauteuil préféré dans la véranda buvant tranquillement son thé. Il regardait le jardin de son manoir baignant dans les premiers rayons de soleil promettant une belle journée. Il savourait le calme matinal troublé seulement par sa lente respiration. A cette heure ; il n'y avait que lui et les elfes de maison de lever. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à combien il aimait ce calme. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce calme quand il entendit : toc toc toc sur la baie de sa véranda. Il garda les yeux fermés comme pour se persuader que ce bruit venait de son imagination et disparaîtrait dans peu de temps s'il n'y prêtait pas plus attention. Cela sembla fonctionner jusqu'à ce que le bruit ne se fasse plus puissant et plus insistant. Il ouvrit donc les yeux en grognant contre ce volatile de malheur qui troublait son moment de calme et de détente. Ce qui était juste purement et simplement **sacré**. Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse avant de se lever avec grâce. Il s'approcha de la baie tout en maudissant le volatile qui payerait pour son crime foi de Lucius Malfoy. Cependant il arrêta et leva un sourcil aristocratique quand il reconnut Loki. Le rapace se posa sur la table et lui tendit sa patte pourvu d'une lettre.

-Loki ?! Dit-il d'un ton interrogateur

Il prit des graines dans un petit bol qui trainait sur un petit meuble non-loin de la petite table. Il posa les graines devant la chouette noire puis il récupéra la lettre. Lucius se rassit dans son fauteuil et déplia le parchemin. Il reconnut l'écriture quelque peu brouillonne et fortement appuyée de Fenrir. Il réussit à difficilement déchiffrer le message de celui-ci. Il put ainsi lire :

« Cher Lucius.

J'espérai te demander un service. Je suis sûr tu accepteras sans détour dès que tu sauras tout. Il y a quelques jours ; j'ai eu une vision dans laquelle je découvrais qu'Harry Potter était mon louveteau. Oui ; Harry Potter tu as bien compris mon ami. Je suis allé vérifier à Privet Drive et c'était la vérité. Dumbledore est derrière tout cela. Il a enlevé Geoffrey et obligé les Potters à l'adopter. Il lui a même bloqué sa magie et son don de fourchelangue. J'aimerai que tu l'emmènes à Gringotts pour que les gobelins s'occupent de ses blocages et que, peut-être, ils trouvent une solution pour son apparence. Je pense t'amener Geoffrey le plus tôt possible, comme cela il pourra te rencontrer.

Je te laisse choisir la date à laquelle tu veux que l'on vienne.

Fenrir Greyback-Riddle

P.S : Geoffrey semble être très timide. »

Lucius laissa glisser le parchemin de ses mains. Il n'en revenait pas. Son filleul était vivant. Ce petit bout de chou avec de petits yeux bleus avec des reflets ambrés et quelques mèches brunes sur sa petite tête. Il promettait d'être aussi beau et puissant que ses parents. Lucius l'avait adoré dès qu'il l'avait vu. Il était son unique filleul, et, il s'était juré de le protéger et de le chouchouter comme il le faisait avec son fils. On avait beau dire que sa famille était froide mais cela n'était qu'à l'extérieur car en privé c'était tout le contraire. N'y croyant toujours pas il relut plusieurs fois la lettre de Fenrir. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'avoir bien compris que son filleul était vivant ; il ne put retenir une exclamation de joie qui retentit dans le silence du manoir. Il caressa les plumes noires de Loki avant de se précipiter en direction de son bureau sans que sa joie ne le quitte. Une fois dans la pièce ; il s'assit derrière son bureau en bois noir dans son fauteuil de cuir noir. Il sortit de quoi écrire et commença à écrire sa réponse.

« Cher Fenrir.

J'ai été assez surpris de recevoir de tes nouvelles. Mais cela me fait plaisir de savoir que tu vas bien. Ce serait un vrai plaisir de voir Geoffrey. Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez. Narcissa et moi n'avons rien de prévu.

Tu n'imagines pas ma joie d'apprendre que Geoffrey a été retrouvé. Nous avons hâte de le voir. Dumbledore payera pour ce qu'il a fait à ton louveteau. J'ai promis de veiller sur lui et d'être un bon parrain. D'être toujours là pour mon filleul, alors si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit sache que tu peux compter sur moi.

A bientôt ;

Lucius Malfoy. »

Il relut sa lettre et une fois satisfait de celle-ci. Il la prit et quitta son bureau. Il traversa les différents couloirs pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Narcissa Malfoy était déjà assise autour de la grande table couverte de divers plats du petit-déjeuner. Elle s'occupait d'un petit garçon aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux gris.

-Bonjour Cissa. Bonjour Drago. Dit-il en s'approchant d'eux

Il embrassa Narcissa qui lui rendit son bonjour. Drago lui posa ce qu'il mangeait et tendit ses bras vers son père. Lucius lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Il le fit tourner dans les airs en souriant. Drago riait en faisant comme l'avion dans les airs.

-Papa…ça tourne trop. Dit Drago en essayant d'attraper son père

-Lucius. Il va être malade à trop tourner de la sorte. Dit Narcissa

Lucius leur donna un petit sourire d'excuse mais arrêta. Drago s'accrocha à lui comme un koala. Narcissa ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire attendrit face à son mari qui se mit à faire des gilli- gillis à son fils. Drago rigolait entre les bras de son père ; se tortillant comme un verre.

-Papa…a…arrêtes… Dit Drago entre ses rires

Lucius finit par arrêter et lui faire un gros câlin. Il le remit sur sa chaise avant de s'installer entre sa femme et son fils. Il se prépara son petit déjeuner toujours souriant. Il posa la lettre pour son ami sur la table sans vraiment y faire attention. Narcissa commença à lui dire qu'elle voulait emmener Drago faire du cheval. Lucius l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite tentant d'imaginer son filleul. Il se mit à visualiser dans sa tête sa bibliothèque pour voir s'il n'aurait pas un livre où il pourrait trouver un moyen de rendre à Geoffrey son apparence. « Je dois avoir…un livre sur la troisième étagère, et…un sur l'étagère du fond à moins que…j'en ai deux. » Pensa-t-il

-Drago ! Ton verre de jus d'orange. Tu vas le faire tomber. Dit Narcissa voyant la catastrophe arriver

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Drago renversa son verre qui se trouvait un peu trop près du bord de la table roula et se brisa au sol. Le bruit de verre se brisant eut le mérite de sortir Lucius de ses pensées qui s'empressa de récupérer sa lettre qui allait se noyer dans le jus d'orange. Drago baissa la tête et murmura un « désolé ».

-Nyke ! Appela Narcissa

Un petit elfe de maison vêtu d'une vieille taie d'oreiller s'inclina devant Narcissa. Il s'inclina si bas que son grand nez toucha le sol. Lucius avait sorti sa baguette et nettoyé les dégâts de son fils sur la nappe d'un blanc cassé.

-Maîtresse Narcissa, vous m'avez demandé ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda l'elfe

\- Ramasses les morceaux du verre de Drago. Et apportes un nouveau verre de jus d'orange ; moins rempli cette fois-ci. Dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire mais néanmoins douce

-Bien Maîtresse Narcissa. Dit la petite créature avant de disparaître dans un pop sonore

-Lucius. Qu'est-ce donc que cette lettre que tu t'es empressé de sauver du jus d'orange ? Demanda-t-elle en indiquant ladite lettre

-C'est ma réponse pour Fenrir. Je la donnerai après à Loki.

-Oncle Fenrir ?! Demanda Drago

-Oui, oncle Fenrir. Il m'a écrit de bien bonnes nouvelles. Dit Lucius

-De bonnes nouvelles ?! Demanda Narcissa curieuse

-Il a retrouvé Geoffrey. Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner à Gringotts pour retirer les différents sorts sous lesquels il est.

-Oh Merlin ! Il l'a retrouvé ! Où était-il ?

-C'était Harry Potter…un coup monté de Dumbledore. Répondit Lucius le regard brillant remplit de promesse de vengeance

-Geoffrey ?! C'est qui ? Demanda Drago qui écoutait ses parents lui seul avait vu le petit elfe revenir avec le verre de jus d'orange

-C'est ton cousin. Le fils d'oncle Fenrir. Expliqua Lucius

-Pourquoi je l'ai jamais vu ?

-Parce qu'il avait disparu. Mais on vient de le retrouver… Lucius ; est-ce que je peux voir la lettre pour Fenrir ? Dit Narcissa le regard pétillant

Lucius haussa les épaules et lui tendit la lettre. Elle la déplia et la lut pendant que les deux autres poursuivaient leur petit-déjeuner en discutant joyeusement. Elle les entendait discuter de cheval, de fleur. Elle rigola quand elle entendit Drago qui réussit à faire promettre Lucius de jouer avec lui. Narcissa rappela Nyke pour qu'il lui apporte une plume et de l'encre. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Drago jouer avec Lucius. Il finit par descendre de sa chaise en touchant la main droite de son père avant de quitter la table en disant :

-T'es le chat ; papa.

Lucius regarda son fils partir dans la maison. Il donna un regard à Narcissa disant : « pourquoi moi ?! ». Elle ne put que rire devant la moue enfantine de son mari. Il est clair que si quelqu'un voyait le grand Lucius Malfoy comme cela ; il aurait sa réputation de brisée. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son mari en lui souriant et dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ; je m'occupe de la lettre. Va t'amuser avec lui ; tu en meurs d'envie.

Il sourit et partit en courant rejoindre son fils. Il courra dans les différents couloirs du manoir. Il joua à chat pendant plusieurs heures. Narcissa retrouva Loki dans la véranda comme elle si attendait. Elle le caressa pendant un moment avant de lui donner la lettre. Elle passa le reste de sa journée avec sa famille.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	6. Premier jour au campement & L'esprit

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les Reviews; cela me fait vraiment plaisir.

Je remercie melana76 pour sa correction.

$...$ c'est dit en fourchelangue

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Premier jour au campement et l'esprit**

Il sentit les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller espérant pouvoir se rendormir un peu dans ce lit très confortable par rapport à son matelas habituel. La réalisation de se trouver dans un lit le fit se réveiller d'un coup. Il s'assit sur le lit, cligna des yeux en essayant de s'adapter à la lumière du soleil. Il tendit ses mains sur les côtés du lit ce qui lui permit de trouver une table de nuit sur laquelle il trouva ses lunettes. Il les mit afin de voir un peu mieux. Il vit une pièce simple dépourvut de décoration. Il y avait simplement une table, une armoire, une porte dans un coin devant sûrement mener à une salle de bain. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Il se souvenait de toute sa journée d'hier. Geoffrey sortit du lit se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait un peu faim. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qui était entrouverte. Il ouvrit timidement la porte, et, jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Il y avait des maisons ressemblant à des cabanes plaçaient en arc de cercle dans la clairière au milieu de celle-ci il y avait des troncs d'arbre couchés. Il y avait plusieurs personnes dans la clairière, il reconnut L'Ancien en train de parler avec un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année et une jeune femme. Geoffrey sortit complétement de la cabane et s'assit sur les trois petites marches devant la cabane. Il était fasciné et curieux de ce qu'il voyait mais en même temps tout ceci était nouveau et l'effrayait.

-Bonjour, Geoffrey. Dit une voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de L'Ancien

-Bonjour. Dit-il en regardant le vieil homme

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda L'Ancien

-Oui.

-Super. Tu dois avoir faim ?

-Oui ; un peu. Dit-il alors que son ventre gargouilla comme pour confirmer ses dires

L'Ancien rigola face au joli rouge que prirent ses joues. Il prit la main du petit garçon et le mena à une grande cabane. Il y avait cinq immenses tables au centre alors que deux portes se trouvaient sur le mur gauche et une troisième se trouvait au fond de la cabane. L'Ancien lui expliqua que la première porte sur le mur gauche était la pièce où on trouvait et laver la vaisselle ; la deuxième porte était la cuisine qui possédait encore une porte à l'intérieur menant au garde-manger ; et enfin la porte tout au fond conduit sur l'école de la meute. Il apprit aussi qu'à cette heure les enfants sont tous à l'école et que c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a personne dans la pièce. L'Ancien le conduisit dans la cuisine et demanda à un cuisinier de quoi manger pour Geoffrey. Le marmiton lui demanda en souriant ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Geoffrey lui dit qu'une pomme ou une tranche de pain serait suffisant, ce qui lui valut les regards surpris des deux hommes. Il s'empressa alors de dire qu'il n'avait pas très faim. Le cuisinier lui donna donc un petit bol de salade de fruits avec un verre d'eau en lui disant qu'il n'était pas obligé de le finir tant qu'il mangeait un peu. Geoffrey mangea presque la moitié de son plat. Une fois son repas finit L'Ancien l'emmena visiter le campement. Il lui indiqua sa cabane, celle dans laquelle il y a des tas de jeux, les terres qu'ils cultivent et plein d'autres choses utiles à la vie de tous les jours. Il passa ainsi deux heures avec L'Ancien.

-Bonjour vous deux. Dit une voix derrière eux

L'Ancien et Geoffrey se retournèrent pour voir Fenrir avec une magnifique chouette noire sur son épaule. Il sourit à son louveteau en tendant les bras vers lui. Geoffrey hésita un peu avant de se mettre entre les bras de son père. Celui-ci se redressa et le porta sur sa hanche. Geoffrey tendit sa main vers la chouette qu'il caressa du bout des doigts.

-Merci de t'être occupé de lui. Dit Fenrir

-Ce n'est rien. Il est adorable et pas du tout casse pieds. Dit L'Ancien

-Je n'en doute pas. Je vais m'occuper de lui maintenant. Est-ce que tu as mangé ?

-Oui. J'ai mangé une salade de fruits dans la cuisine. Dit Geoffrey sans quitter du regard la chouette

-Super.

-C'est ta chouette ? Demanda Geoffrey

-Oui ; elle s'appelle Loki mais c'est un garçon. Dit Fenrir

-Il t'a donc répondu ? Dit L'Ancien plus comme une affirmation

Fenrir sortit de sa poche la lettre de Lucius. Il la tendit à L'Ancien qui la prit et l'ouvrit. Il reconnut la belle écriture soignée de Lucius. Il put ainsi lire :

« Cher Fenrir.

J'ai été assez surpris de recevoir de tes nouvelles. Mais cela me fait plaisir de savoir que tu vas bien. Ce serait un vrai plaisir de voir Geoffrey. Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez. Narcissa et moi n'avons rien de prévu.

Tu n'imagines pas ma joie d'apprendre que Geoffrey a été retrouvé. Nous avons hâte de le voir. Dumbledore payera pour ce qu'il a fait à ton louveteau. J'ai promis de veiller sur lui et d'être un bon parrain. D'être toujours là pour mon filleul, alors si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit sache que tu peux compter sur moi.

A bientôt ;

Lucius Malfoy.

P.S : Nous allons samedi au chemin de traverse en famille. Vous n'avez qu'à venir dès le vendredi. Narcissa »

Il ne put qu'esquisser un sourire face à la légèreté et le sérieux de la lettre. Il imaginait facilement la réaction des Malfoys. Il les connaissait bien pour les avoirs vu plusieurs fois dans la meute, pour savoir qu'ils aillaient soutenir leur ami. Il était ravi qu'ils n'aient jamais abandonné Fenrir ni même maintenant.

-Nous sommes mardi. Cela vous laisse du temps pour vous préparer à les rencontrer mais aussi à apprendre à vous faire confiance.

-Rencontrer qui ? Demanda Geoffrey délaissant Loki qui venait de s'envoler

-Ton parrain. Nous irons chez lui le vendredi après-midi, et, à Gringotts le samedi.

-Cool ! Dit Geoffrey en lui donnant un sourire resplendissant

Fenrir salua L'Ancien avant de s'éloigner avec son louveteau toujours dans ses bras. Il remarqua que celui-ci était trop léger à son goût aussi décida-t-il d'interroger L'Ancien plus tard. Il l'emmena dans leur cabane où il demanda à Geoffrey de se changer pour pouvoir aller se promener en forêt. Ils se promenèrent, et, Fenrir en profita pour lui indiquer des choses telles que les poisons et les limites du territoire de la meute. Geoffrey montra une grande joie et curiosité sur les plantes et toutes les choses que lui apprenait son père sur la forêt.

Si Fenrir devait parier que Geoffrey aimait beaucoup la liberté que procurait la forêt, il aurait gagné ; aussi il préféra lui indiquait un petit coin de forêt près de leur cabane pour qu'il puisse y aller autant qu'il veut. Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la journée ensemble à s'apprivoiser, se découvrir, se faire confiance petit à petit. Tous deux savaient que ce ne serait pas facile et que ça prendrait du temps mais le jeu en valait la chandelle ; une famille…Le bonheur, un rêve commun qui se tisse telle une toile d'araignée aussi fragile que puissant.

XxxXxxXxxX

Il l'avait vu. Comment ? Il l'ignorait mais peu importait, il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps ici. Il fallait qu'il parte, qu'il trouve une solution. Il lui fallait un corps et de toute urgence pour ne plus être un esprit errant mais aussi pour prendre sa vengeance. Une fois qu'il aura réussi à rejoindre l'Angleterre, il trouvera plus facilement un moyen d'entrer en communication avec des êtres propice à l'aider à retrouver son corps et pouvoir se venger… Car oui, c'était bien là son intention. Il était peut-être obsédé par sa vengeance mais il avait trop souffert pour ne pas réclamer justice. Mais une justice à sa façon avec ses propres règles et propres limites. Il se dit qu'une fois en Angleterre, il retrouverait plus facilement son familier. Il ne pouvait être qu'à trois endroits soit chez lui, soit sur le territoire de son mari ou sur celui de son ami Lucius. Il ne pouvait être ailleurs ; sur les terres de sa meilleure amie semblait trop impossible, trop prévisible.

Des pas. Il entendit des pas venant dans sa direction. Il s'éleva dans les airs pour voir ce qui se passait. Il y un homme d'âge moyen aux yeux de couleurs sombres, franchement il dirait plus du marron. Un sorcier de classe moyenne s'il en jugeait par ses robes sombres. Il flotta au-dessus de lui pour voir son carnet, et y lut de l'anglais parlant de vampire.

-Qui est là ? Demande l'homme comme s'il avait senti sa présence

-Moi, Hadrien est là. Répond un homme d'une voix envoutante

Il était habillé proprement en tout cas beaucoup mieux que ce sorcier anglais. Le sorcier regarda Hadrien approcher de lui. C'est là qu'il vit les yeux de l'homme prendre une magnifique couleur carmin.

-Un vampire… Murmura l'homme en reculant le regard brillant de peur

Ce dont le vampire se délecta. Il essaya de fuir Hadrien mais celui-ci était plus agile et plus rapide que lui. Le vampire s'amusa de devoir jouer au chat et à la souris avec le sorcier dans ce coin reculer de la forêt. Le sorcier voulait fuir, partir simplement sauver sa peau mais il semblait que sa peur était trop grande pour lui faire faire quoique ce soit. Il n'avait pas pensé à sortir sa baguette magique… Pas qu'elle lui aurait été d'une grande aide mais bon cela aurait été toujours un plus que de simplement compter sur la force de ses jambes.

Il se délectait de voir cet homme croire qu'il pourrait échapper à la créature qui était parfaitement dans son milieu alors que les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient pour laisser place à la plus grande obscurité. Il décida de s'amuser un peu plus, ce simple spectacle n'était pas encore assez amusant à son goût aussi il entra dans l'esprit du futur encas d'Hadrien. Il vit que cet homme s'appelait Quirinus Quirell ; un horrible nom d'après lui. Il faisait actuellement des recherches sur les vampires ce qui était la raison de sa venue. Il vit aussi la maison de celui, un peu trop classique à son goût mais au milieu de tous ses souvenirs…il vit que cet homme était professeur d'études moldus à Poudlard. Une information bien inutile mais peu importe, cet homme peut lui permettre de retrouver son familier plus facilement. Il s'approcha de Quirinus coincé entre un arbre et Hadrien.

-Laisses-moi t'aider. Je peux te ramener dans ton pays. Lui-murmura-t-il à l'oreille

-Qui…qui est…là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix encore plus tremblante

Hadrien se recula un peu pour observer sa proie. Il l'avait entendu poser sa question mais il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans la forêt. Il regarda quand même autour et vérifia s'il sentait la présence de quelqu'un mais rien. Il ne sentait que deux présences lui et sa proie. La peur devait lui faire perdre la tête cela arrivait parfois quand la proie était faible soit elle s'évanouissait soit elle perdait la tête dans les deux cas le sang avait un goût différent. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait plus du goût du sang humain quand celui-ci devient fou.

-Je suis un esprit très puissant. Laisse-moi accéder à tes pensées et les recoins les plus intimes de ta tête…Et je te ramènerai en Angleterre. Choisis-vite ; il sort déjà ses crocs.

Quirinus paniqua encore plus en constatant le peu de distance séparant les crocs du vampire de sa carotide. Il ferma fermement les yeux en disant : « d'accord » d'une voix pressante et suppliante alors qu'il laissait libre accès à son esprit. Il sentit comme si un vers rentrait dans sa tête. Il voulait se prendre la tête entre ses mains en hurlant à l'esprit d'arrêter, mais il sentait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire… Il sent qu'il est déjà trop tard. Il a perdu le contrôle de son esprit et de sa magie. Involontairement, il les a donnés à l'esprit. Il a fait une erreur, et, s'il le pouvait il hurlerait au vampire de le tuer mais il ne peut crier…il se sent déjà transplané pour l'Angleterre.

Tout le long du transplanage, il garde les yeux fermés ne voulant pas voir le résultat de son erreur ou du moins en avoir la confirmation. Il finit cependant par les ouvrir en entendant un rire froid venant de derrière lui plus exactement de derrière sa tête.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux ; il vit qu'il était à l'orée de la forêt se trouvant en face de chez lui. Il invoqua un miroir et c'est là qu'il vit ; une tête mélangée à la sienne. Elle avait un regard froid presque vide, une peau pâle semblant faible voir malade. Il partageait désormais sa tête, son cerveau et toutes ses pensées avec l'esprit. Il vit sa main droite sortir sa baguette magique et l'approcher de son cou pour finalement jeter un « sonorus ». Alors là il sut qu'il avait réellement perdu le combat contre l'esprit sans même avoir pu le mener. La tête parla d'une voix grave dans une langue sifflante ressemblant à du vent alors il ne put que murmurer dans les très fond de son esprit encore à lui le nom de l'esprit qu'il reconnut comme étant : Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quirinus Quirrell venait de disparaître pour laisser place à la marionnette de Lord Voldemort qui pendant ce temps mettait un peu de sa magie dans ses paroles.

-$Nagini, ma fidèle amie. J'ai besoin de ton aide…Viens !$ Disait le mage noir alors que le vent portait ses mots aux endroits qu'il avait ciblé préalablement

* * *

Une Reviews?


	7. Tom, Nagini, Geoffrey, Fenrir

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires.

Je remercie melana76 pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Tom, Nagini, Geoffrey, Fenrir**

Elle sentit un vent frais courir sur son corps la forçant à se mettre un peu plus en boule pour se tenir chaud. Le vent sembla persister comme animé d'une volonté qui lui était propre. Elle décida d'ouvrir ses grands yeux jaunes pour les faires courir sur les murs autrefois colorés de ce manoir. Il aurait dû être rempli de rire d'enfant car c'était le manoir de son maître, l'homme dont elle était le familier. Elle écouta un peu plus le vent car il lui semblait qu'il y avait comme une voix dans celui-ci. A force de se concentrer sur l'aire, elle finit par entendre plus exactement une voix humaine. Elle finit par reconnaître une voix d'homme lui faisant pensée à Tom, son sorcier. Elle finit par comprendre ce qu'il disait : $Nagini, ma fidèle amie. J'ai besoin de ton aide…Viens !$

Son regard brilla de joie en entendant les mots de son sorcier. Il avait donc réussi à revenir dans le monde sorcier anglais. Elle ferma ses yeux pour ressentir la magie de Tom et disparut dans le craquement typique du transplanage. Elle apparut sur une pelouse bien entretenue dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle rampa sur le sol en suivant la délicieuse odeur poivrée de son sorcier…cette odeur puissante qui se dégageait de lui et de sa magie. Elle finit par rentrer dans un jardin d'une maison simple un peu trop propre et classique à son goût.

-$Bonsoir, Nagini ! $ Siffla une voix douce et envoutante

Elle tourna sa tête pour tomber sur un homme vêtu de couleur sobre. Il était habillé dans une tenue de quelqu'un de classe moyenne. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais pourtant elle avait bien entendu la voix de Tom venir de cet homme. Elle se concentra un peu plus avant de faire le tour de l'homme pour trouver la tête malade de son sorcier collée ou plutôt mélangée à celle de l'autre sorcier.

-$Tom ?! $ Dit-elle surprise

-$Nagini. Je vois que le sort a fonctionné. $ Dit-il

-$Oui. Tu as retrouvé Geoffrey ?$

-$Fenrir a retrouvé Geoffrey. Ce corps est trop faible$

-$Tu veux que je te trouve un corps plus puissant ?$ Demanda-t-elle en le scrutant de ses yeux jaunes

-$Ne te donnes pas cette peine mon amie. Ton corps sera parfait$ Dit-il en la fixant avec envie

Nagini sembla se reculer comme hésitante, craignant ce que son sorcier allait faire. Elle avait peur de disparaître pour ne laisser place qu'à lui. Elle avait peur, et, cela Tom le vit. Il lui caressa la tête en un geste réconfortant et rassurant.

-$ Je vais tuer ce faible sorcier faisant ainsi de toi un horcruxe me permettant de prendre possession de ton corps.$ Lui-murmura-t-il

Nagini n'était toujours pas plus rassurée que cela mais peu importait Tom était son sorcier et elle était son familier. Il ne lui ferait donc pas de mal après tout il souffrirait de sa mort comme elle souffrirait de la sienne. Elle hocha doucement la tête pour lui donner son corps. Tom quitta celui du sorcier tout en demanda à Nagini de l'encercler de ses anneaux pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Quirinus Quirrell semblait reprendre doucement ses esprits mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car la lumière verte d'un « avada kedavra » informulé le frappa. Une magie noire entoura Nagini avant de s'éteindre autour d'elle. Son regard sembla briller d'une nouvelle lueur d'intelligence. La forme d'esprit de Tom esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de plonger sur le corps de Nagini. Nagini se tordit au sol comme si elle recevait un léger doloris avant de se redresser au bout d'un long moment.

-$ Enfin, j'ai un corps digne de ce nom. Bientôt, je serai près de toi Geoffrey$ Dit Tom dans le corps de Nagini avant de disparaître dans le craquement habituel du transplanage.

XxxXxxXxxX

Geoffrey s'était levé un peu après son père. Ils étaient déjà jeudi et demain il rencontrerait son parrain et sa famille. Il avait hâte mais en même temps cela l'effrayait. Il avait peur, c'était bien normal quand on savait qu'il n'accordait pas encore une totale confiance à son père. Il avait été pris de quelques cauchemars concernant l'oncle Vernon et son ancienne vie, ce qui l'obligea un peu à expliquer comment avait été la vie chez les Dursleys. Heureusement, Fenrir ne l'obligea pas à tout expliquer, mais au moins un petit peu. De plus, son père s'en doutait un peu avec ce qu'il l'avait entendu répéter en boucle dans la clairière et comment il l'avait retrouvé dans la maison en train de se faire battre par Vernon. Fenrir fut heureux de constater que Geoffrey s'habituait plutôt bien à la vie en forêt. Il était très curieux sur tout ce qui l'entourer et bien que sa timidité soit encore très présente il faisait déjà un peu plus confiance à différents membres de la meute. Pas beaucoup certes mais c'était déjà pas mal en seulement deux jours. Geoffrey s'entendait bien avec Aurore la louve qui se chargeait de l'enseignement à l'école de la meute, Jacob le cuisinier, Benoit le loup qui s'occupe du bétail, Jeanne la louve s'occupant des jardins et enfin L'Ancien qu'il appelait parfois par son vrai prénom William. Quand Geoffrey n'était pas le coin de forêt près de la cabane de son père, il était avec l'un ou l'autre. Il venait justement de quitter Jeanne après l'avoir aidé à ramasser des légumes. Il partit dans la forêt se promener un peu avant de devoir rentrer pour aller manger avec la meute. Il marchait en fredonnant une chanson d'un dessin animé que Dudley regardait de temps en temps à la télé. Il marchait sans trop regarder vers où il allait tant il était pris dans sa chanson.

-Où suis-je ? Murmura-t-il quand il réalisa qu'il s'était trop éloigné

Il s'assit sous un arbre pour réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour retrouve son chemin. Il leva la tête vers la cime des arbres pour voir que le ciel s'assombrissait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, d'habitude avec les Dursleys personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui. Il savait que son papa s'inquièterait et peut-être que s'il remarquait qu'il ne revenait pas quand il le faudrait alors il partirait à sa recherche. Il resta là assis à attendre après tout il avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois oncle Vernon dire à Dudley que s'il est perdu il devait rester au même endroit.

-$Bonsoir, jeune homme.$ Dit une voix douce envoûtante tel une brise, un murmure dans le vent

Geoffrey releva la tête qu'il avait posée sur ses genoux pour mieux pouvoir jouer avec quelques brins d'herbes. Il scruta ce qui l'entourait pour finir par poser son regard sur un immense serpent aux yeux jeunes et aux écailles marrons et verts foncées. Il regarda le serpent ramper doucement vers lui sans le perdre du regard. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui et le serpent. Il ne tarda donc pas à comprendre que c'était le serpent qui lui avait parlé.

-$Bonsoir, joli serpent. C'est toi qui m'a parlé ?$ Dit-il en pensant très fort vouloir se faire comprendre du serpent

-$C'est bien moi qui t'aie parlé, jeune parleur.$ Dit le serpent en se dressant un peu pour se mettre à la hauteur de Geoffrey

-$Parleur ?!$ Demanda-t-il intrigué

-$C'est comme cela que l'on qualifie les gens qui parlent notre langue à nous autres serpents$ Expliqua le serpent

-$D'accord. Je m'appelle Geoffrey. Et toi ?$

-$Je m'appelle Tom.$ Dit le serpent après un long moment comme s'il hésitait

-$Comme mon deuxième papa. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu. Papa m'a dit que mon don de « parleur » vient de lui. $

-$Ton deuxième papa ?! Quel est le nom de ton premier papa ?$ Demanda Tom le regard brillant de curiosité

-$Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire…. Il s'appelle Fenrir Greyback.$ Dit-il après avoir réalisé que Tom ne pourrait pas le crier sur tous les toits

Le silence accueillit les mots de Geoffrey qui trembla un peu de froid à force de ne pas bouger. Il regarda de nouveau la cime des arbres pour voir qu'il faisait un peu plus sombre que tout à l'heure et cela l'inquiéta. Il n'aime pas particulièrement l'obscurité surtout dans des endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas et seul. Il était avec Tom mais c'est un serpent et qui pourrait lui promettre que celui-ci ne lui fera pas de mal quand il fermerait les yeux de fatigue ou qu'il regardait ailleurs. Il s'inquiéta qu'on ne le retrouve pas alors il trembla à nouveau de froid et de peur cette fois-ci.

-$Tu as froid ?$ Demanda Tom en remarquant qu'il tremblait

-$Un peu. Je me suis perdu. Je ne sais pas comment rentrer au campement de papa.$ Dit Geoffrey des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux

-$N'aie pas peur. Il te retrouvera… Il t'a cherché si longtemps qu'il en est devenu à coup sûr plus protecteur que ce qu'il aurait dû être avec toi.$

-$Comment sais-tu qu'il m'a cherché ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit ! Et puis, d'abord je sais même pas si t'es un serpent venimeux.$ Dit Geoffrey en se reculant plus contre l'arbre mettant ainsi de la distance entre lui et Tom

Tom sembla prendre conscience de ses mots car s'il avait eu des mains il se serait giflé pour sa bêtise. Il venait de retrouver son fils et voilà qu'il commençait leur relation sur de mauvaises bases. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire…peut-être lui dire simplement la vérité. Mais si Fenrir ne lui a rien dit sur la raison de sa disparition. Il regarda la distance que Geoffrey avait mise entre eux ; il se dit alors qu'il valait mieux la respecter.

-$Je suis bien un serpent venimeux mais je ne te mordrais pas. Non ; je te protégerais. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Tom, ton deuxième papa a disparu…Eh bien ; en fait…Je suis Tom, ton père. Ce corps n'est pas le mien mais celui de Nagini mon familier, c'est une femelle…Une fille si tu préfères. $ Dit Tom ne sachant vraiment pas trop comment expliquer tout cela à son fils

-$Papa ne me l'a pas dit …Cela ne fait que deux jours que je vis avec lui.$

-$C'est bien normal qu'il ne te l'ait pas dit dans ce cas. Il ne sait pas que je suis dans le corps de Nagini. $ Confia Tom avant de tourner la tête vers un bout de la forêt

-$Si t'es mon papa ; papa pourra te reconnaître ? $

-$Sûrement mais il risque d'avoir du mal puisqu'il n'est pas un « parleur » et que je suis un serpent.$ Répondit Tom en se rapprochant un peu de la zone qu'il regardait

-$Ne pars pas. J'ai peur tout seul ici.$ Dit Geoffrey d'une voix suppliante et les yeux brillants de larmes retenues alors qu'il tendait la main vers Tom comme pour le retenir

-$Je reste. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'ai perdu une fois c'est amplement suffisant. Reposes toi un peu ; je veille sur toi.$ Dit Tom en se rapprochant de lui

-$Promis ?$ Demanda Geoffrey en se couchant peu plus sur l'herbe légèrement fraîche

Tom acquiesça et le regarda se mettre en boule pour conserver la chaleur. Il tremblait de temps à autres heureusement qu'il pouvait lui lancer un ou deux sorts pour le réchauffer. Il ne voulait pas qu'il tombe malade. Il resta comme cela proche de lui à le contempler jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des pas et qu'il voit Fenrir arriver en compagnie de Benoit. Ils restèrent tous deux interdits devant la scène. Tom était à moitié enroulé autour de Geoffrey qui dormait en boule entre les anneaux du corps de l'immense serpent. Tom l'observa un peu plus tellement il était heureux de revoir son mari. Il ne tarda pas à donner doucement des coups de tête sur la joue de Geoffrey pour le réveiller.

-Arrêtes, Tom. Marmonna Geoffrey en se calant un peu plus dans l'étreinte du serpent

-$Réveilles-toi, Geoffrey. Ton papa est là avec Benoit.$ Dit Tom en continuant ses coups de tête

Dès que Geoffrey compris le sens des mots du serpent, il ouvrit les yeux pour les faire courir sur ce qui l'entourait avant de finalement se poser sur son père. Il se leva précipitamment en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas blesser Tom. Il se jeta dans les bras de son père qui l'attrapa au vol et le serra dans une forte étreinte montrant toute son inquiétude.

-Oh, Geoffrey ! J'étais si inquiet.

-Désolé. Je me suis perdu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je suis resté ici comme oncle Vernon disait à Dudley de le faire s'il se perdait. Dit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son papa

-C'est bien. Cela facilite les recherches. Dit Fenrir soulagé et heureux

-On fait quoi du serpent, Fenrir ? Demanda Benoit en fixant Tom d'un œil méfiant

-Eh bien… Commença Fenrir

-Il est gentil. Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Tom. Dit Geoffrey en regardant le serpent avec un regard pétillant

-Tom ?! Dit Fenrir en pensant à son Tom

-Il a dit qu'il était mon deuxième papa et qu'il a pris possession de Nagini son familier.

-Geoffrey ; je ne crois que cela soit vrai. Dit Fenrir d'un ton hésitant alors qu'il croyait reconnaître quelques traits de Nagini chez le serpent

-$Dis à ton papa que le jour où je lui ai annoncé que je t'attendais il était dans la véranda de notre manoir en train de s'occuper de son cactus préféré. Quand je lui ai dit il était si surpris que pour la première et dernière fois il s'est blessé avec son cactus. $

Fenrir écouta le serpent parler tout en regardant son louveteau qui avait un regard sérieux. Il ne quittait pas le serpent des yeux comme s'il essayait d'enregistrer chaque détail, chaque mot que pouvait faire ou dire le serpent. Quand Tom eut fini, Geoffrey se retourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Il veut que je te dise : que le jour où il t'a dit qu'il m'attendait tu étais dans la véranda de votre manoir en train de t'occuper de ton cactus préféré, et, que pour la première et dernière fois tu t'es blessé avec. Dit Geoffrey après un petit moment voulant reporter les paroles de Tom le plus fidèlement possible

-Tom… Dit Fenrir en retenant un sanglot étouffé

-Donc il vient avec nous. Dit Benoit tout joyeux pour son Alpha et ami

Fenrir hocha la tête comme simple confirmation alors qu'il se retenait de poser l'une de ses innombrables questions qui lui passait par la tête. Ce qui le retint véritablement fut un bâillement de Geoffrey qui se cala un peu plus dans les bras forts et chauds de son papa. Il papillonnait des yeux ce qui leur rappela qu'il se faisait tard et que Geoffrey n'avait rien mangé. Mais bon ; il insisterait demain pour qu'il prenne un petit-déjeuner plus costaud que d'habitude. Il venait de retrouver le dernier membre de sa famille, son mari certes sans corps humain mais c'est toujours mieux qu'une forme d'esprit ou quelque chose de ce genre. Fenrir sentit que la vie serait un peu plus facile maintenant avec le retour de Tom qui pouvait parler avec leur fils. Lui il se trouverait bien une potion ou sort pour résoudre le problème. Il avait hâte de voir Lucius peut-être que Tom pourrait venir bien que cela sera plus difficile pour le Chemin de Traverse. Mais bon il trouvera bien une solution. Il allait d'abord s'occuper de sa famille et de sa meute.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	8. Rencontre avec les Malfoys

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour vos Reviews.

Je remercie melana76 pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Rencontre avec les Malfoy**

Fenrir, Geoffrey et Tom arrivèrent en milieu d'après-midi devant un immense manoir assez sombre et impressionnant. Geoffrey portait un tee-shirt vert clair faisant ressortir ses yeux émeraude et un pantalon noir. Fenrir lui portait une chemise blanche, ses bottes noires ainsi que son grand manteau noir ouvert laissant voir sa chemise. Geoffrey tenait la main de son papa qui la serrait doucement dans un geste encourageant. Tom se trouvait à côté de lui et lui donna un coup de tête réconfortant. Finalement, Fenrir s'approcha de la porte et leva le heurtoir en forme de serpent pour pouvoir frapper à la porte. Ils attendirent un peu avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur un homme semblant assez impressionnant avec son air quelque peu aristocratique. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux gris presque froids. Il avait une robe de sorcier bleu foncé presque noire. Il avait dans sa main droite une canne avec une tête de serpent tandis que de l'autre il tenait le lourd battant de la porte. Quand son regard se posa sur Fenrir, il devint pétillant de joie.

-Fenrir, mon ami. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu. Dit l'homme d'une voix quelque peu grave mais néanmoins douce

-Lucius. Je suis heureux de te revoir, mon ami. On ne s'est pas vu depuis la disparition de Tom si je me souviens bien. Dit Fenrir en souriant à son ami mais à la fin de sa phrase un éclair de tristesse passa dans son regard

-Oui. Cela a été un véritable coup dur pour toi. Approuva tristement Lucius

Geoffrey serra un peu plus fort la main de son papa pour le réconforter. Il se cachait derrière celui-ci observant distraitement le grand blond sous le regard curieux de Tom qui ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement de son fils.

-Tiens mais qui est donc ce jeune homme que je n'avais pas vu ? Demanda Lucius en regardant Geoffrey

Geoffrey tenait d'une main le grand manteau de son père alors que de l'autre il caressait Tom. Il ne laissait voir que la moitié de son visage. Dès que Lucius lui accorda un peu d'attention ; il se cacha un peu plus. Il l'observa un peu avant de s'écarter de manière hésitante de son papa.

-Bonjour, Monsieur. Je suis Geoffrey. Dit-il d'un ton hésitant en le regardant

-Bonjour, Geoffrey. Je suis Lucius Malfoy, ton parrain. Mais entrez, ne restons pas dehors bien qu'il fasse bon aujourd'hui. Dit-il en rentrant avant de s'écarter légèrement de la porte pour les laisser entrer

Ils partirent dans les couloirs du manoir. Ils étaient éclairés doucement par des torches ici et là donnant ainsi une ambiance chaleureuse. Fenrir et Lucius marchaient devant en discutant joyeusement. Tom rampait à côté de Geoffrey qui observait avec curiosité les différentes choses qui l'entouraient. Il regardait les tableaux sorciers qui étaient accrochés à plusieurs endroits dans les couloirs. Tom curieux et ne comprenant toujours pas le comportement de Geoffrey face à Lucius. Il lui dit finalement :

-$Geoffrey. Pourquoi avoir été si…timide face à Lucius ? Il n'est pourtant pas une personne si impressionnante que cela comparé à d'autres. $

Geoffrey le regarda semblant hésiter à lui parler. Mais l'apparence de serpent, la langue qu'eux seuls comprenaient et leur rencontre… Tout cela le poussait à faire plus facilement confiance à son père. Il semblait même plus compréhensif pour des choses qu'il n'osait dire à son papa. Il aimait beaucoup son papa mais il se sentait plus à l'aise avec son père.

-$J'ai peur des autres. Il paraît que je suis un monstre, une anormalité…c'est ce que disait oncle Vernon. $ Dit-il dans un murmure sans regarder son père qui s'était mis à sa hauteur pour mieux parler

-$Tu n'es pas un monstre ni une anormalité ou quoique ce soit de ce genre. Tu es le fils du descendant de Salazar Serpentard et d'un loup-garou qui est lui-même un grand sorcier. Ne l'appelle plus jamais « Oncle Vernon » tu n'as rien en commun avec lui.$ Siffla furieusement Tom en colère contre ce vulgaire moldu qui avait OSÉ mettre pareil chose dans la tête de son fils

Les sifflements furieux de Tom attirèrent les regards curieux de Lucius et Fenrir qui s'étaient arrêtés devant deux immenses portes fermées.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive à ce serpent ? Demanda Lucius en donnant un regard méfiant à l'animal

-Rien du tout. Dit rapidement Geoffrey

-Vraiment ?! Tu es sûr ?! Demanda Fenrir en donnant un regard suspicieux à son fils

-Euh…je lui ai peut-être dit malencontreusement le surnom que me donnait Vernon.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Dit Fenrir alors que Lucius ouvrait les portes

Ils entrèrent dans un immense salon bleu. La cheminée était d'un marbre foncé presque noir tandis que la table basse était blanche. Les fenêtres étaient encadrées de grands rideaux blanc cassé. Les fauteuils étaient d'un joli bleu roi ressortant à merveille sur le parquet de couleur clair.

-Narcissa ?! Appela Lucius

Une femme vêtue d'une robe rouge avec des fils d'argents arrivait avec un vase rempli de belles tulipes orange-rouge ses mains. Elle avait des cheveux blonds tenus en un chignon laissant tomber quelques mèches de cheveux blonds ici et là. Elle avait des yeux bleus pétillants de joie, et, une peau pâle. Elle posa le vase sur la table basse avant de s'approcher de Fenrir et de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Fenrir. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. Tu as bien meilleure mine que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Dit-elle dans un souffle avant de s'éloigner

-Narcissa. Je vais bien mieux depuis que j'ai retrouvé Geoffrey. Dit Fenrir en souriant à son amie

-Oui. J'ai appris que tu l'as retrouvé. J'en suis tellement heureuse pour toi.

-Mais tu n'as pas encore rencontré Geoffrey. Dit Fenrir avant de le chercher du regard

Il s'attendait à le voir caché derrière lui comme tout à l'heure mais il le trouva un peu à l'écart. Il était près de la table basse écoutant distraitement Tom qui lui disait des blagues pour le détendre. Geoffrey observait Narcissa d'un regard curieux comme s'il cherchait à savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle lui semblait plus accessible que Lucius.

-Bonjour, Madame. Je suis Geoffrey. Dit-il d'une voix douce en lui souriant de manière quelque peu hésitante

-Bonjour, Geoffrey. Je suis Narcissa. La femme de ton parrain Lucius. Dit-elle chaleureusement en se mettant à la hauteur de ce petit garçon très poli

-Appelle nous par nos prénoms…cela sera plus facile pour nous apprendre à nous connaitre. Dit gentiment Lucius voulant commencer une relation parrain filleul sur de bonnes bases

-D'accord, Mons…Lucius. Dit Geoffrey en lui souriant

-Mais dis-moi, Narcissa ; où est Drago ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Dit Fenrir alors qu'il faisait courir son regard dans la pièce

-Il est dehors. Dit-elle avant de partir vers les fenêtres et d'en ouvrir une petite dans l'une des immenses baies vitrées.

Elle appela le dénommé Drago avant de la refermer. Elle avait vu son fils arriver au loin. Le petit garçon voulut passer par la fenêtre mais Narcissa lui fit signe que non en lui indiquant la porte d'entrée. Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de voir entrer dans le salon un petit garçon du même âge que Geoffrey. Il avait des cheveux blonds presque blancs comme Lucius bien que plus court ils s'arrêtaient un peu avant ses épaules. Il porte un pantalon noir avec une chemise gris clair avec des traces ici et là. Il sourit à sa mère alors que Lucius lui jetait un « Tergeo » en soupirant.

-Oncle Fenrir. Dit Drago en se précipitant dans les bras de celui-ci

-Drago. Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. Dit Fenrir en le regardant de plus près

-Ben oui. Je ne vais pas toujours rester petit. Affirme Drago en boudant légèrement s'attirant les rires des adultes

-Viens. Je vais te présenter mon fils. Annonce Fenrir en le posant à terre

-Drago je te présente Geoffrey.

Drago regarda Geoffrey avec comme un petit air supérieur ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Les trois adultes le remarquèrent très vite mais n'osèrent pas intervenir cependant ils se promirent de réprimander Drago après pour son comportement.

-Salut. Moi c'est Drago. Dit-il finalement en lui tendant la main

Geoffrey hésita un peu avant de la serrer en lui donnant un doux sourire quelque peu timide.

-Salut. Moi c'est Geoffrey. Dit-il

S'ils avaient tendu l'oreille peut-être auraient-ils entendu le soupir de soulagement des trois adultes qui avaient bien cru que ces deux-là ne feraient pas un seul geste de sympathie. Ils auraient été bien embêtés s'ils ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Mais heureusement il semble qu'ils n'auront pas ce problème.

-Drago. Que penses-tu d'emmener Geoffrey jouer dans ta chambre pendant qu'on discute entre adultes. Proposa Narcissa à son fils

-D'accord, maman. Dit-il avant de partir vers la porte

Drago fit signe à Geoffrey de le suivre ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Vernon lui avait bien expliqué que les conversations entre adultes n'étaient pas pour les enfants et encore moins pour les montres comme lui. Il rejoignit donc Drago à la porte celui-ci lui sourit voulant le mettre en confiance mais aussi voulant s'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Alors qu'ils allaient quitter le salon, Geoffrey se retourna regarda Tom.

-$Père. Tu restes ici ou tu viens avec nous ?$ Demanda-t-il

-$Je viens avec toi. Tu es bien trop timide et peureux…cela me rassura.$ Dit-il d'un ton taquin arrachant un rire à Geoffrey alors qu'ils sortaient tous trois du salon

Ils partirent dans les couloirs sans dire un mot. Ils marchèrent dans tellement de couloirs que Geoffrey crut que le manoir était en fait un labyrinthe. Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte semblable à toutes les autres. Drago ouvrit la porte, les faisant ainsi entrer dans sa chambre. Une chambre que Geoffrey qualifiait facilement « d'appartement ». En effet, il y avait une immense penderie d'ouverte légèrement, un salon vert, une porte entrouverte laissant voir un immense lit en baldaquin et enfin une dernière porte devant mener à la salle de bain. La chambre était très belle dans les tons verts. Drago voulant engager la conversation avec Geoffrey ; il se tourna vers lui et regarda le serpent à côté de lui.

-Il est cool ton serpent. Il s'appelle, comment ?

-Il s'appelle Tom. C'est mon père. Il a pris le corps de Nagini, son familier. Expliqua Geoffrey ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à la tentative de conversation de Drago

-Ton père ?! Sérieux ?! Dit Drago surprit en ouvrant les yeux grands comme des soucoupes

-Euh…ouais. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Une partie de bataille explosive ? Lui-demanda-t-il

-Je ne connais pas. On y joue, comment ? Dit Geoffrey en le regardant avec un regard curieux

-Je vais t'expliquer comment on y joue. Dit-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir

Geoffrey perdit la première partie étant la première fois qu'il jouait. Drago lui expliqua calmement et s'y repris à plusieurs reprises pour lui expliquer. Ils firent plusieurs parties où ils gagnèrent chacun leur tour. Ils parlaient, blaguaient, rigolaient apprenant ainsi à se connaître. Tom était ravi de voir son fils sourire et rigoler avec Drago. Il avait bien remarqué que celui-ci était bien plus confiant, plus sûr de lui que Geoffrey et c'était quelque chose dont celui-ci manquait. Il aurait besoin d'un ami à qui se confier car il y avait bien des choses que l'on ne disait pas aux adultes mais aussi parce qu'il est plus facile de parler avec quelqu'un de son âge. Alors que Geoffrey et Drago faisait une énième partie de bataille explosive, ils entendirent des coups à la porte. Drago invita la personne à entrer alors qu'il jouait son tour. La porte s'ouvrit sur Narcissa qui souriait. Elle vit Drago et Geoffrey assis face à face sur un coussin, la table basse entre eux parlant de tout et de rien tel de vieux amis.

-Geoffrey ! Drago ! Vous venez ? On va manger.

-Oui. Dirent-ils d'une même voix en se levant

Ils passèrent devant elle en discutant. Elle sourit en voyant qu'ils s'entendaient bien mieux que ce qu'elle avait espéré en voyant leur rencontre quelque peu froide. Elle marcha à côté de Tom alors que Drago empêchait son nouvel ami de se perdre dans les divers couloirs. Elle et Lucius avaient été très surpris par ce que Fenrir leur avait raconté. Lucius en avait d'ailleurs été dans une telle rage qu'ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à le calmer. Heureusement que Dobby, un petit elfe de maison semblable à Nyke, leur avait dit que le repas était prêt. Ils mangèrent dans une grande salle avec de belles décorations mettant Geoffrey mal à l'aise face à tant de richesse. Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance durant laquelle les Malfoys essayèrent de faire parler Geoffrey pour apprendre à le connaître mais sa timidité et son manque de confiance étaient beaucoup trop fortes. Fenrir s'assura que Geoffrey mange correctement bien que cela reste des quantités bien moindre que Drago, mais néanmoins il mangeait déjà un peu plus que depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré chez les Dursleys. Ils décidèrent de passer le reste de l'après-midi dehors dans le jardin. Fenrir passa du temps avec son amie Narcissa et Drago voulant rattraper le temps perdu. Tom resta à se reposer sous quelques arbres un peu plus loin. Lucius lui emmena Geoffrey avec lui. Fenrir lui avait dit que celui-ci aimait beaucoup les fleurs, les plantes et les animaux. Il lui montra les différentes les fleurs du jardin ainsi que les animaux tels que les paons blancs, les chevaux et les hippogriffes. Il répondit à toutes les questions de Geoffrey lui montrant même comment caresser un hippogriffe.

-Ils sont vraiment magnifique, les hippo…truc. Dit Geoffrey encore impressionné par ceux-ci alors que Lucius et lui retournaient au manoir à cause de la nuit tombant peu à peu

-Hippogriffes. Ce sont des hippogriffes. Reprit Lucius en lui souriant doucement face à son hésitation

-Désolé, Lucius. Dit Geoffrey en faisant une moue trop mignonne qui donna envie à Lucius de le couvrir de bisous

-Ce n'est rien. Drago a eu lui aussi beaucoup de mal à retenir leurs noms. Mais depuis peu il le sait. C'est bien plus tôt que toi mais cela est normal vu qu'il les connait depuis plus longtemps que toi.

-Est-ce que papa viendra demain avec nous au chemin de traverse ? Demanda Geoffrey après un moment de silence entre eux

-Bien sûr, il sera sous glamour.

-Gla... Quoi ? Demanda Geoffrey surpris et curieux

-Glamour. C'est un sort permettant de changer quelques détails de notre apparence sans avoir à prendre de potion. Dit Fenrir qui les attendait dans le salon en buvant un thé accompagné de cookies que Narcissa avait fait avec Drago

-Wow trop cool !... Tom restera seul ici ?

Les trois adultes de la pièce se concertèrent du regard. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire au sujet de celui-ci pour demain. En effet, il avait une taille assez respectable pour un serpent adulte. Ils se voyaient mal se promener avec dans Gringotts ou au chemin de traverse. Mais cela semblait tenir à cœur à Geoffrey, ce qui pouvait se comprendre lui qui avait grandi parmi les moldus aller se retrouver au milieu de sorciers et sorcières dans un endroit inconnu… Il était donc normal qu'il désire la présence de ses deux parents. Après tout il ne connaissait pas suffisant Lucius et Narcissa pour leur faire confiance. De plus, si les gobelins avaient besoin pour une quelconque raison de Tom pour rendre à Geoffrey sa véritable apparence ; ils seraient bien embêtés.

-$Ne t'inquiètes pas, Geoffrey. Je serai là. Nagini étant à l'origine un familier ; elle peut diminuer de taille ou du moins juste assez pour passer dans une poche de manteau.$ Siffla Tom en s'approchant de Geoffrey

-$C'est vrai ? Tu pourras venir avec nous ?!$ Siffla Geoffrey d'un air excité sous les regards interrogateurs des adultes

-$Puisque je te le dis.$

-Cool ! Il vient avec nous ! Dit Geoffrey en donnant un immense sourire aux adultes

-Mais comment ?! Il est beaucoup trop grand. Dirent les trois adultes

-Il a dit qu'il pouvait diminuer de taille pour rentrer dans une poche. Je n'ai pas trop compris comment… Mais ça à un rapport avec le fait que Nagini est un familier. Dit-il sans perdre son sourire

-Eh bien voilà un problème de réglé. Dit Lucius rassuré faisant confiance à Tom

-Drago va te coucher. Il se fait tard, et, on a beaucoup de choses à faire demain. Dit Narcissa en regardant Drago qui lisait un livre d'image en mangeant discrètement des cookies

Il avait suivi discrètement la conversation entre ses parents, son oncle Fenrir, Geoffrey et Tom. Il était content d'apprendre que Tom pourrait les accompagner. Il acquiesça aux dires de sa mère avant de se lever. Il prit son livre, glissa discrètement un cookie dans sa poche et alla dire bonne nuit à tout le monde. Fenrir ne dit rien pour le cookie dans la poche mais Lucius le remarqua.

-Comment se fait-il qu'il y a un cookie dans ta poche, Drago ? Demande-t-il

-Il est arrivé tout seul…par magie ? Dit Drago bien que sa dernière phrase il la proposa plus qu'il ne l'a dit

-Drago. Je ne te crois pas du tout. Dit Lucius en lui donnant un regard disant bien qu'il n'était pas très content de son comportement

-Manges le mais c'est la dernière fois que tu fais cela. Ajoute Narcissa

-Oui, maman. Bonne nuit. Dit-il avant de partir dans sa chambre

-Tu devrais allez te coucher, Geoffrey. Dit Fenrir en se mettant à sa hauteur

-D'accord. Bonne nuit, papa. Bonne nuit, Lucius. Bonne nuit, Narcissa. Souhaite-il en embrassant chacun d'eux

-$Je t'accompagne. Je rejoindrai Fenrir une fois que tu dormiras.$ Dit Tom en suivant Geoffrey qui avait ralenti son pas dès qu'il l'avait entendu parler

-$D'accord. Je te dis tout de suite ; bonne nuit puisque je suis fatigué.$ Dit Geoffrey en s'enfonçant avec Tom dans les couloirs sous les regards doux de sa famille

-C'est un sacré petit bonhomme. Dit Narcissa alors qu'il ne restait plus que les trois adultes

-Je l'adore déjà avec ses petites moues adorables. J'ai juste envie de lui faire plein de bisous et de câlins. Avoue Lucius s'attirant les rires de sa femme et de son ami

-Tu vires Poufsouffle ; mon cher Lucius. Dit Fenrir

-Moquez-vous de moi. Mais reconnaissez au moins qu'il est juste adorable.

-J'en connais un qui adore déjà son filleul. Dit Narcissa avec son regard pétillant

-Oh que oui. Un vrai petit ange…. Bon ce n'est pas tout cela mais moi je vais me coucher. A demain. Dit Fenrir avant de partir en faisant « au-revoir » d'un geste de la main à ses amis

-Bonne nuit, Fenrir. Dirent les deux Malfoy avant de partir eux aussi se coucher

* * *

Une Reviews?


	9. Le chemin de traverse

Salut, tout le monde.

Encore une fois un énorme merci pour toutes vos Reviews.

Je remercie pauloxx19 pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: Le Chemin de Traverse**

Tous les habitants du Manoir Malfoy s'étaient levés tôt. Ils avaient déjeuné dans une bonne ambiance avant de partir se préparer. Ils étaient ensuite allés dans un salon neutre richement décoré.

-On va aller par cheminette au chemin de traverse. Dit Lucius

-Par sécurité, je partirai avec Drago ; Lucius avec Geoffrey et Fenrir en premier. Proposa Narcissa

-Bonne idée. Je prendrai Tom avec moi. Dit Fenrir en rentrant dans la cheminée

Geoffrey n'avait pas peur. Il était plutôt curieux. L'Ancien et son papa lui avaient déjà expliqué les différents moyens de transports en lui assurant qu'il les découvrirait au fur et à mesure. Il observa avec curiosité et stupéfaction son papa et son père disparaître dans un tourbillon de flamme verte après que son papa ait dit d'une voix forte et distincte : « chemin de traverse ».

-Wow ! S'exclama Geoffrey avec stupéfaction mais néanmoins avec un peu de crainte

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous partirons en dernier. Tu n'auras juste qu'à te tenir fortement à moi et tout se passera bien. Le rassura Lucius

-T'inquiètes pas c'est juste étrange la première fois. Lui dit Drago en lui serrant la main dans un geste réconfortant avant de rejoindre sa maman qui l'attendait

Narcissa et Drago entrèrent dans l'âtre avant de disparaître de la même façon que Fenrir et Tom. Lucius prit doucement la main de son filleul en lui donnant un sourire réconfortant. Il prit une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette avant d'entrer dans la cheminée. Il colla Geoffrey contre son corps comme si celui-ci lui faisait un câlin. Il leva le bras contenant la poudre tandis que de l'autre il tenait Geoffrey en appuyant doucement sa canne contre son corps.

-N'ait pas peur. Je ne te lâcherai pas. Dit Lucius avant de lâcher la poudre et dire d'une voix forte et distincte : « Chemin de Traverse »

Geoffrey ferma les yeux dès qu'il lâcha la poudre. Il sentit tourner autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être dans les tasses tournantes à pleine vitesse dans des parcs de jeux. Il ne l'aimait pas il avait toujours mal à la tête à cause du tournis qui l'empêchait aussi de marcher droit. Il se tenait fort à Lucius qui avait raffermi sa poigne sur lui. Ils tournèrent comme cela pendant un temps qui parut être des heures à Geoffrey. Ils apparurent enfin dans la cheminée d'une boutique assez simple. Fenrir, Narcissa et Drago les accueillirent en souriant. Tom émit un sifflement joyeux en les voyant arriver.

-Alors ce premier voyage par cheminette ? Demanda Fenrir en regardant son louveteau

-Je n'aime pas…cela donne le tournis comme le jeu des tasses. Dit Geoffrey en sortant de la cheminée

-Le jeu des tasses ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Drago avec un regard curieux

-C'est un jeu dans lequel tu montes dans une fausse tasse ou un faux tonneau et grâce au disque qui est au milieu tu le fais tourner à la vitesse que tu veux…mais les gens font des concours de vitesse donc ça va super vite et ça donne le tournis. Expliqua calmement et doucement Geoffrey après avoir réfléchis un petit moment

-C'est vraiment…bizarre comme jeu. Dit finalement Drago

-Ouais ! Dit Geoffrey en lui souriant

-Bien ! Geoffrey, Fenrir, Tom et moi-même allons à Gringotts pendant ce temps Narcissa et Drago vous faites ce pourquoi vous êtes venus. Nous nous rejoignons après devant les portes de Gringotts comme cela se sera bien plus pratique pour nous retrouver. Dit Lucius qui était sorti de la cheminée après son filleul

-Bonne idée ! Je suppose que vous ne savez pas combien de temps cela vous prendra. Dit Narcissa

-Malheureusement non. Dit Lucius

-Bien dans ce cas à tout à l'heure. Dit Narcissa avant de prendre la main de Drago et de le trainer vers la sortie

Lucius et Fenrir ne purent s'empêcher de secouer doucement la tête en regardant Narcissa. Il est vrai que parfois elle leur faisait penser à une adolescente surexcitée, mais cela les amusait toujours au plus haut point. Fenrir glissa Tom dans la poche de manteau de Geoffrey puis ils partirent eux aussi sur le chemin de traverse. La rue était bondée de monde ; les commerces et les gens étaient colorés. La rue était tout simplement vivante. Lucius prit la main de Geoffrey alors que Fenrir ouvrait la marche. Ils réussirent difficilement à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Ils arrivèrent devant un immense bâtiment banc. Il surplombait tous les autres par sa hauteur mais aussi par sa prestance. Ils gravirent quelques marches de marbre blanc avant de passer deux immenses portes en bronze. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans le grand hall d'accueil richement décoré avant d'arriver devant de nouvelles portes aussi immenses que les premières, mais celles-ci étaient en argent avec des inscriptions dessus.

-Qu'est-ce qui est marqué sur les portes ? Demanda Geoffrey en regardant les inscriptions avec curiosité

-C'est une mise en garde qu'il ne faut surtout pas prendre à la légère. Il n'y pas plus protecteur de son or qu'un gobelin…à part peut-être un dragon mais cela c'est une autre histoire. Dit Fenrir

-En faite, Dit Lucius alors qu'ils passaient les portes d'argent, ce qui est écrit c'est : « _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_ _  
_ _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_ _  
_ _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_ _  
_ _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._ _  
_ _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_ _  
_ _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_ _  
_ _Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_ _  
_ _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. » Dit Lucius alors qu'ils passaient les portes d'argent_

L'homme blond les conduisit jusqu'à un petit être, mais tout de même plus grand que les quelques elfes de maison qu'il avait vu. Cet être qui devait être un gobelin cependant été bien plus humain physiquement que les elfes de maison. Le gobelin était vêtu d'un simple costume moldu de couleur sombre.

-Bonjour, Mr. Bogrod. Dit Lucius pour attirer l'attention du gobelin face à lui

-Lord Malfoy ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demande aimablement Mr. Bogrod

-Ce jeune homme, mon ami et moi-même souhaitons rencontrer Mr. Gripsec. Dit Lucius en indiquant respectivement Geoffrey et Fenrir

-Bien sûr ; Lord Malfoy. Je vais l'appeler. Dit le gobelin avant de faire apparaître une boule de lumière argentée, de lui murmurer quelque chose avant de disparaître

Ils attendirent quelques minutes avant de voir un gobelin plus jeune que Mr. Bogrod arrivait dans l'allée. Il était habillé un peu mieux que le gobelin avec qui ils parlaient. Il avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux noirs.

-Lord Malfoy ! Je suis Mr. Gripsec. Si vous voulez bien me suivre messieurs ? Dit-il en leur indiquant le fond du hall

Lucius hocha de la tête et marcha à sa suite non sans tenir la main de Geoffrey. Ils prirent différents couloirs et escaliers avant d'arriver devant d'immenses portes d'argent sur lesquelles il était marqué le numéro : 35. Geoffrey en déduisit que c'était tout simplement le numéro de la salle. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce rose pâle avec simplement un bureau en bois de cerisier couvert de dossiers et de parchemins. Il y avait devant celui-ci trois chaises assez confortables alors que derrière le bureau et sa chaise surélevée se trouvait une fenêtre donnant sur le ciel bleu laissant voir par endroit les toits de la rue commerçante. Lucius s'assit à la droite de Geoffrey tandis que Fenrir se plaçait à la gauche de celui-ci (Geoffrey). Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés Gripsec dit :

-Bien. Que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs ?

-Nous aimerions que vous retiriez les blocages sur la magie et le don de fourchelangue de mon filleul. Et si possible lui rendre sa véritable apparence. Explique Lucius

-Mais bien sûr ; tout ceci sera très facile. Qui est ce jeune homme ? Il me semble bien que s'est Harry Potter. Dit-il en observant

-C'est mon fils Geoffrey Eden Greyback-Riddle. Il a été adopté par le sang par les Potters alors que celui-ci avait été kidnappé. Dit Fenrir d'un ton froid en fusillant du regard le gobelin qui s'enfonça un peu dans sa chaise, mal à l'aise sous le regard de celui-ci

-D'accord. Je comprends. Nous commencerons par les blocages. Dit-il avant de se lever de sa chaise

Il s'approcha de Geoffrey qui s'était légèrement tourné sur sa chaise pour faire face au gobelin. Il l'observa avec curiosité en se demandant comment il allait faire. Gripsec posa sa main droite sur le front de l'enfant. Il ferma les yeux et murmura des mots dans une langue que Geoffrey ne connaissait pas. Il sentit de la chaleur se répandre dans son corps avec une telle force qu'il avait l'impression qu'un barrage d'eau venait de céder dans sa tête. Il eut de nouveau cette sensation pour le moins surprenante. Une fois fait, Gripsec l'observa avant d'hocher la tête d'un air satisfait. Il retourna s'asseoir sans dire un mot. Fenrir et Lucius vérifièrent que Geoffrey allait bien. Celui-ci semblait juste un peu dérouté mais rien de bien grave.

-Maintenant occupons-nous de l'apparence de ce jeune homme. Dit Gripsec en faisant un geste évasif de la main

Une petite fiole avec un liquide blanc apparut sur le bureau. Le gobelin la prit dans sa main et l'inspecta avant d'acquiescer. Il la reposa sur le bureau face à Fenrir. Geoffrey regardait la fiole avec curiosité alors que son papa et son parrain observaient Gripsec comme attendant une explication.

-Cette potion permettra à votre fils de reprendre sa véritable apparence. Seulement pour cela il faut mettre un peu de votre essence magique dans la potion. Il faut l'essence magique de vous Mr. Greyback et celle de votre mari Mr. Riddle. Expliqua Gripsec

-Très bien. On peut le faire. Y-a-t-il un ordre particulier ? Dit Lucius

-Non, Lord Malfoy. Il faut juste mettre les deux essences et attendre un peu qu'elles se mélangent.

-Très bien. Je commence. Lucius, tu t'occupes de Tom ? Dit Fenrir alors que Lucius hocha de la tête alors que Geoffrey sortait Tom de sa poche pour le déposer sur les genoux de son parrain

Ils sortirent tous les deux leurs baguettes et la posèrent sur l'une de leur tempe. Ils murmurèrent des mots dans une langue semblable à celle que Gripsec. Un filament vert sortit de la tête de Tom tandis qu'un filament ambré sortit celle de Fenrir. Ils mirent chacun leurs tours dans la fiole avant de laisser les deux essences se mélanger jusqu'à donner un liquide vert strié d'ambré. Ils regardèrent Gripsec comme attendant son accord qu'il donna d'un simple geste de la main en indiquant Geoffrey. Fenrir tendit la fiole à son fils qui ne put s'empêcher de l'observer un peu. Il finit par la portée à ses lèvres et la but. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de goût mais n'était pas très agréable non plus. Il n'eut pas le temps de rendre la fiole à Gripsec qu'il sentit une immense douleur. Fenrir s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras alors que Lucius changeait la chaise de Geoffrey en canapé. Geoffrey ferma les yeux pleura alors qu'il se tordait de douleur. Il ne criait plus car cela lui ferait plus mal qu'autre chose. Finalement la douleur disparut et il put ouvrir les yeux mais pas encore se redresser il n'avait pas assez de force. La première chose qu'il vit fut le regard ambré de son papa.

-Louveteau, comment vas-tu ? Lui-demanda-t-il

-Ça va. J'ai le corps endoloris. Dit-il d'une voix cassée

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On te donnera une potion contre la douleur une fois qu'on sera sorti de là. Tu veux voir à quoi tu ressembles maintenant ? Lui demande Lucius qui se trouvait assit sur le côté

-Oui. Je veux bien voir, s'il-te-plaît parrain. Dit Geoffrey en le regardant bien

Lucius lui sourit en faisant apparaître un immense miroir. Le miroir était assez grand pour montrer tout le corps d'un adulte. Il se redressa tout doucement mais Fenrir dû l'aider à cause de sa faiblesse encore trop présente dû à la douleur. Il put ainsi se mettre debout et observer les changements. Il remarqua que sa carrure était plus importante malgré sa taille toujours aussi petite. Il avait désormais des cheveux bruns avec des yeux marron avec des reflets ambré. Il avait une peau pâle et un visage assez fin. Il était ce que l'on pourrait appeler un briseur des cœurs vu combien il était beau comme son père.

-Tu es vraiment très beau. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Tom. Dit Fenrir en regardant son fils

Geoffrey ne répondit pas mais se contenta de lui sourire. Ils se sourirent tous les trois. Les deux adultes frappés par la ressemblance plus qu'à deux gouttes avec son père. Gripsec toussa légèrement pour attirer l'attention de ses trois clients et du serpent vers lui.

-Messieurs. Je me dois de vous dire que j'ai certains papiers sur Mr. Riddle dont j'ignore si vous avez la connaissance. Annonce-t-il

-Bien dites-nous dont. Dit Lucius curieux

Gripsec regarda les divers papiers qui s'étalaient devant lui. Il finit par en prendre un et regarda Fenrir avant de lire dans sa tête le parchemin. Une fois, qu'il l'eut complètement en tête, il le reposa.

-Bien ! Ce parchemin stipule que vous Mr. Greyback en tant que mari de Mr. Riddle disposez de certains droits.

-Quels sont ces droits ? Demanda Fenrir

-Eh bien. Tout d'abord vous avez accès au manoir Riddle ainsi que le manoir Serpentard. Vous avez accès au coffre de Tom Marvelo Riddle, au coffre de Gaunt et le coffre de Salazar Serpentard. De plus, d'après le testament de la famille Potter, ceux-ci ont léguer à Harry James Potter donc votre fils, toute leur fortune et propriété tant immobilière que leur part de marché… Si je vous dis cela c'est que votre fils étant mineur ce sera à vous de vous occuper de cela ainsi vous avez en plus accès au coffre des Potter et le coffre des Evans.

-Excusez-moi. Mais pour le testament des Potters n'y-a-t-il pas un risque pour que ce soit juste Geoffrey qui puisse y accéder ? Demanda Lucius

-Eh bien…Logiquement oui mais comme les Potters savaient l'identité de Mr. Greyback-Riddle alors ils ont pris les dispositions nécessaires bien que Mr. Greyback-Riddle reste prioritaire. Expliqua calmement Gripsec

-Très bien. Nous comprenons et nous vous remercions pour votre aide. Dit Lucius en se levant

Fenrir et Geoffrey firent de même et saluèrent Gripsec qui les accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Ils quittèrent tous les trois Gringotts. Ils sortirent de la banque et observèrent la foule à la recherche de Narcissa et de Drago. Ils finirent par les voir tous deux arrivants justement aux pieds des escaliers. Ils les rejoignirent en peu de temps. Narcissa et Drago observèrent la nouvelle apparence de Geoffrey.

-Wow. T'étais déjà beau mais là, t'es magnifique. Dit Drago soufflé par la beauté de son ami qui ne put que rougir sous le compliment de celui-ci

-Merci. Il paraît que je ressemble beaucoup à père. Dit timidement Geoffrey

-C'est bien vrai. Sauf peut-être tes yeux qui sont un parfait mélange des deux. Mais bon ; si nous allions nous promener ? Propose Narcissa tout en souriant

-Bonne idée. Dirent Lucius et Fenrir

Ils passèrent la journée sur le chemin de traverse. Drago entraîna Geoffrey dans le magasin de Quidditch. Il lui parla plus en détail des balais et lui partagea sa passion pour ce sport. Ils passèrent ainsi la journée en famille avec Drago qui emmenait Geoffrey à droite à gauche forçant presque les trois adultes à courir derrière eux dans l'espoir de suivre le rythme. Ils rentrèrent en fin de journée avec les deux démons endormis dans les bras de leur père sous le regard attendri et heureux de Narcissa et de Tom.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	10. Le plan de Dumbledore

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait toujours autant plaisir.

Je remercie pauloxx19 pour sa correction

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9: Le plan de Dumbledore**

Il était dans son bureau goutant une nouvelle recette de ses bonbons préférés au citron venant juste de sortir en magasin. Ils étaient bons, savoureux, fondants, acides et piquants comme il les aimait. Il semblait calme et détendu en mangeant ainsi ses bonbons mais il n'en était rien. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur tellement que Fumseck son phénix n'arrivait pas à l'apaiser par son chant. Il était en colère car son merveilleux et fantastique plan pour avoir le monde sorcier à ses pieds et la mort de Tom avec en bonus un allé simple pour Azkaban pour les grands noms plus que gênant de ce même monde...enfin bref, **CE** plan venait de tomber à l'eau à cause d'un morveux qui était **SON** arme. Comment l'avait-il su ? Eh bien, sa merveilleuse sculpture en forme de citronnier venait juste de se détruire ce qui signifie que tous les blocages et l'adoption de sang des Potters n'existent plus. Il ne pouvait juste trouver Greyback et kidnappé l'enfant...Non ! Il serait plus protecteur que la première fois et il y aurait le problème de la meute cette fois-ci. Il ne pouvait décidément pas faire cela se serait du suicide. De plus, il mettrait sa main à couper que ce maudit loup-garou avait contacté Lucius Malfoy le parrain du morveux pour plus de sécurité et aussi pour avoir l'aide nécessaire pour retirer tous les sorts qu'il avait placé sur le gosse. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait dans cette histoire...Comment le loup-garou avait su qui était son enfant ? C'est vrai, quoi ! Comment aurait-il pu avoir bon du premier coup sur tous les sorciers de cette maudite planète. Enfin bref ; le problème principal est qu'il n'a plus d'arme pour tuer Tom. Il ne peut pas compter sur le fils de celui-ci car il est désormais intouchable.

« Je pourrais me servir du gosse Longbottom. Il était aussi concerné par cette stupide prophétie que j'ai créée pour au final RIEN. Il faut juste que je persuade cette tête de mule qui lui sert de grand-mère. Je sais ! J'ai qu'à sortir de ce faux état de légume les parents du gosse ainsi ils auront une dette envers moi...Et alors ; je pourrais faire ce que je veux de ce gosse ! Oh ! Que mon plan est génial !... Bon en revanche ; il faut juste que je persuade le morveux que le gamin de Tom est à tuer comme son cher père le Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Pensa Albus Dumbledore avec un sourire malsain et un regard froid tout en mangeant des bonbons.

Il se leva fouilla ses étagères et tiroir jusqu'à trouver une petite fiole avec un liquide noir comme du pétrole dedans. Il prit la fiole et transplana jusqu'à Sainte-Mangouste. Une fois là-bas, il se glissa discrètement jusque dans la chambre du couple Longbottom. Il eut un sourire froid en avisant les deux corps presque sans vie. Il sortit sa baguette et se jeta un sort qui le faisait paraître dans un halo de lumière donnant ainsi l'impression qu'il était un messager de dieu. Il plaça un doux sourire avec un regard rempli de gentillesse et d'inquiétude sur son visage avant de s'approcher du couple. Il dédoubla la fiole et la fit boire au couple. Une fois fait, ils fermèrent les yeux comme profitant de quelque chose d'agréable.

-Reposez-vous. J'espère que cet antidote fonctionnera comme je l'espère de tout cœur. Nous avons besoin d'une lueur d'espoir depuis que le jeune Potter c'est fait kidnapper et embrigader par cet infâme Fenrir Greyback. Dit Albus alors qu'il savait parfaitement que le couple était conscient et retiendrait ce qu'il disait grâce à l'un de ses sorts

Puis, il partit de l'hôpital pour son bureau à Poudlard où des bonbons l'attendaient. Le lendemain matin, la gazette du sorcier parlait du miracle des Longbottoms. Il était ravi son plan se passait à merveille heureusement qu'il avait eu cette idée de génie...après tout il est un génie. Il envoya une lettre aux Longbottoms leurs faisant ainsi par de sa joie à cette nouvelle et leur souhaitant une bonne fin de rétablissement. Il ne tarda pas à recevoir une réponse lui disant qu'ils avaient une dette éternelle envers lui et que s'ils pouvaient faire quoique ce soit pour l'aider dans cette guerre ils le feraient...ravi il leur dit : « qu'il souhaiterait entraîner plus tard Neville pour la guerre contre Voldemort car le héros avait disparu et qu'il avait peur que de ce fait Voldemort s'en prenne à Neville. ». Les parents s'empressèrent d'accepter de peur de perdre leur fils adoré. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'ils venaient de tomber dans les fils de cette infâme araignée qu'est Albus Dumbledore. Une semaine plus tard ; un article paru dans la gazette du sorcier. Il eut aussitôt un scandale qu'il fut difficile d'arrêter. La gazette parla du fait qu'un sorcier lambda découvrit le corps du jeune Harry Potter dans la rue des embrumes. L'enfant avait le corps tellement abîmé et torturé qu'il ne fut identifié que grâce à sa célèbre cicatrice sur son front. Les blessures indiquèrent que des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des loups fous s'étaient attaqués à l'enfant. La peur fut dure à endiguer mais ils furent arrêtés quand on réalisa que le deuxième enfant de la prophétie serait là pour sauver le monde sorcier. Le monde sorcier avait un nouveau sauveur, une nouvelle arme, un nouveau jeune sacrifice du nom de Neville Longbottom. Alors que loin de là un enfant vivait heureux avec sa famille et la meute de son papa sans plus avoir à se faire de soucis pour le monde sorcier.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	11. Famille et lettres

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour vos Reviews.

Je remercie pauloxx19 pour sa correction

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: Famille et lettres**

Le temps passa bien vite. Fenrir et Geoffrey continuèrent à vivre avec la meute mais passèrent la plupart de leurs week-ends et de vacances soit au manoir Serpentard soit au manoir Malfoy. Le manoir Serpentard était très grand et aussi richement décorés que le manoir Malfoy. Geoffrey avait bien grandi tant physiquement que psychologiquement parlant. Il avait réussi à vaincre sa timidité grâce à l'aide de sa famille et de la meute. Il était devenu tellement à l'aise avec la famille Malfoy qu'il appelait Lucius « parrain » et, Drago agissait avec lui comme un grand-frère qui, parfois, était ultra protecteur. L'Ancien était devenu un grand-père pour Geoffrey. En fait ; Geoffrey était devenu un petit garçon joueur, rusé, malin, sûr de lui ayant de très bon réflexe en cas de problème (vivre avec des loup-garous oblige).

Il faisait très beau en cette journée de juillet. La famille Malfoy avait été invitée au manoir Serpentard. Geoffrey avait fêté son onzième anniversaire le 25 juillet. Il avait été très gâté comme à chacun de ses anniversaires depuis qu'il vivait avec son papa, qui loirs de son sixième anniversaire lui fit pour cadeau une fiole de potion couleur bordeaux…elle permettrait à Geoffrey de comprendre et parler la langue des loups tandis que pour Fenrir elle lui permettrait de comprendre et parler le fourchelangue.

Aujourd'hui ; Drago et Geoffrey jouait au chat et à la souris dans les jardins du manoir Serpentard.

-Touché ! C'est toi le chat, Dray ! Dit Geoffrey en touchant l'épaule de Drago tout en continuant à courir

Il continua à courir au milieu des hortensias quand il finit par s'arrêter. Il n'entendait plus les pas de Drago. Il se retourna le cherchant du regard. Il fit marche-arrière en l'appelant.

-Dray ! Appela-t-il en marchant plus doucement et observant l'allée

Drago était couché à terre dans l'herbe la tête sous les hortensias blancs. Geoffrey s'approcha à pas de loup tout en l'observant à la recherche de la moindre blessure mais il ne vit rien.

-Dray ?! Ça va ?!... Fallait le dire si tu voulais faire la sieste comme les bébés ! Dit Geoffrey voulant faire réagir son ami

Drago ne réagit nullement. Il semblait dormir paisiblement. Geoffrey soupira et s'assit à califourchon sur Drago. Il hésita entre le secouer comme un prunier ou l'assaillir de gilli-gillis. « Les gilli-gillis se sera mieux sinon il va m'en vouloir » pensa Geoffrey avant de se mettre à lui chatouiller le ventre. Drago ne tarda pas à se tordre de rire sous lui.

-Ah…arrê…tes…Geo' ! Dit Drago entre ses rires

-Arrêtes-moi ; Dray ! Parce que moi, je n'ai pas envie. Dit Geoffrey en redoublement de force pour le chatouiller

Un éclat de défi et de malice passa dans les yeux gris de Drago qui s'empressa de les faire rouler lui permettant de se retrouver au-dessus. Il prit aussi sa vengeance en lui faisant à son tour des chatouilles. Ils continuèrent à faire des roulades tout en se faisant des chatouilles étant chacun leur tour au-dessus.

-Drago ! Geoffrey ! C'est l'heure du goûter ! Cria Narcissa

-D'accord ! Cirèrent les deux enfants en se levant

Drago qui était de nouveau à califourchon sur Geoffrey se releva en lui souriant. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ils se sourirent et secouèrent leurs vêtements pour faire partir la poussière présente sur leurs vêtements.

-On fait la course jusqu'au manoir ? Demanda Drago

-D'accord. Mais n'espère pas que je te laisse gagner. Dit Geoffrey en se mettant à courir

Ils firent la course s'attrapant mutuellement pour ralentir l'autre. Ils se poussèrent, doublèrent tout en cherchant des raccourcis. Drago courait vite en embêtant Geoffrey. Ils ne pouvaient de se taquiner mutuellement. Geoffrey était bien plus rapide que Drago après tout il faisait souvent la course avec la meute de son papa les soirs de pleine lune. Il aimait courir avec eux et jouait avec les louveteaux de son âge. Perdu dans ses pensées ; il courut sans regarder devant lui et finit par se prendre les pieds dans bout de bois le faisant s'étaler de tout son long à terre.

-Bah alors ! On sait pu courir ! Rigola Drago en passant à côté de lui

-Tu vas voir qui sait pu courir ! Bougonna Geoffrey en lui attrapant le pied le faisant tomber

-Geo' ! Ragea Drago en se jetant sur lui

Ils se bagarrèrent tels des chiffonniers en gilli-gillis. Ils roulèrent sur les graviers bougeant la poussière les faisant tousser au milieu de leurs rires alors qu'ils se blessaient sur les graviers. Ils chahutèrent plus qu'ils ne se battaient réellement. Un raclement de gorge ce fit entendre les faisant s'arrêter aussitôt. Ils tournèrent la tête vers le bruit pour tomber sur deux magnifiques chaussures noires et une canne de la même couleur. Ils levèrent la tête et donnèrent un petit sourire crispé à Lucius Malfoy qui les fusillait de son regard réprobateur.

-Hey ; Parrain ! Ça va ? Dit Geoffrey en voulant détendre l'atmosphère

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites à terre à vous battre comme d'horribles chiffonniers moldus ? Demanda Lucius d'une voix froide

-On s'amusait à faire une imitation de ceci. Proposa Drago d'une petite voix

-Relevez que je regarde dans quel état vous êtes ! Ordonna Lucius

Drago et Geoffrey s'empressèrent d'obéir. Lucius les regarda d'un œil critique. Ils étaient tous les deux sales. Ils avaient de la terre et des tâches d'herbes sur leurs vêtements qui étaient déchirés par endroits. Ils avaient quelques égratignures et coupures ici et là principalement sur les bras pour Drago, et, le visage pour Geoffrey.

-Allez venez. Tu t'expliqueras avec ta mère Drago. Et toi, avec Fenrir. Dit Lucius en soupirant avant de leur faire signe d'avancer

Ils marchèrent tout trois en silence jusqu'à la terrasse du manoir. Tom était sur la table entre Fenrir et Narcissa qui se faisait face à face en buvant le thé et mangeant des petits gâteaux.

-Drago ! Geoffrey ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dit Narcissa en se levant pour aller à la rencontre de son fils

-Ils se sont bagarrés comme des chiffonniers. Dit Lucius alors que Fenrir observait Geoffrey qui comme Drago avait baissé la tête

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! Dit Narcissa en les regardant sévèrement

Ils ne répondirent pas car aucun d'eux n'avaient de réponse ou de justification correcte à donner à Narcissa. Elle soupira avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Drago. Elle l'emmena à l'intérieur pour le soigner et le changer. Geoffrey jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents. Fenrir se leva en silence et lui fit signe de le suivre alors que Tom et Lucius restaient sur la terrasse. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre de Geoffrey. Elle était aussi grande que celle de Drago. Elle était dans les tons bleu et argenté. Fenrir lui fit signe s'asseoir sur le lit à baldaquin.

-Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer et soigner ton visage. Dit Fenrir en allant dans la salle de bain qui possédait une toute petite pharmacie avec des potions de soin basique

Geoffrey resta là à attendre que son papa revienne. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements qui étaient plus sale que ce qu'il n'avait vu au début. Il se leva et alla à son armoire. Il l'ouvrit et chercha de nouveau vêtement. Il prit un pantalon gris foncé et un tee-shirt rouge comme un rubis. Il les posa sur son lit avant qu'il ne se mette à retirer à retirer ses vêtements sales. Il était en train de finir de mettre son pantalon gris quand son papa revient de la salle de bain avec une bassine rempli d'eau dans une main et du baume cicatrisant pour l'autre tandis qu'une serviette dépassait de la bassine. Geoffrey se rassit sur son lit alors que son papa s'approchait et posait le tout au sol. Il regarda un peu plus avant de se mettre à lui nettoyer tout doucement le visage. Ils restèrent comme cela en silence pendant plusieurs minutes où Fenrir nettoya bien chaque petite plaie.

-Je suis désolé, papa ; de m'être battu avec Drago. Dit finalement Geoffrey voulant briser le silence entre eux

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas fâché. Vous ne sembliez pas être deux garnements qui se battaient comme chien et chat. Non vous ressembliez plus à deux garnements qui ont été pris la main dans le sac.

Geoffrey sourit à son papa. Il avait eu peur que soit en colère contre lui. Il était rarement en colère mais quand il l'était ben on s'en souvenait un bon moment.

-Tes coupures ne sont pas bien graves. Le baume suffira. Dit Fenrir après avoir fini de l'appliquer

-D'accord. Dit Geoffrey avant de mettre son tee-shirt

Une fois fait, ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre. Ils rejoignirent Lucius et Tom qui avait déjà était rejoint par Drago et Narcissa. Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table. Drago et Geoffrey prirent des pâtisseries. Ils commencèrent leur goûter comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Il y a des lettres qui sont arrivés quand vous étiez dans le manoir. Dit Lucius en donnant une lettre à chacun des enfants

Ils prirent la lettre faite de parchemin. Ils reconnurent le blason de Poudlard au dos de la lettre. Drago et Geoffrey se sourire avec un regard remplit de malice. Ils avaient déjà en tête bon nombre de tours qu'ils pourraient jouer à leurs camarades. Ils purent lire qu'ils étaient tous admis à Poudlard. Il y avait aussi une liste de fournitures. Ils étaient excités car ils iraient à Poudlard mais aussi un contrarié de ne pas avoir le droit d'avoir leur propre balai.

-Papa ? Dit Geoffrey interpellant ainsi son papa qui parlait avec Narcissa

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda celui-ci en le regardant

-Pourquoi sur la lettre c'est écrit : « Mr. Reyback » et non pas « Mr. Greyback-Riddle » ? Demanda Geoffrey en fusillant du regard la lettre

-$Dumbledore connait nos noms de famille alors si tu les avais il saurait tout de suite qui tu es. Et alors, il s'en prendrait à toi.$ Expliqua calmement Tom

-Il m'énerve ce vieux ! Bougonna Geoffrey

-$Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne te fera rien. Je viendrai avec toi à Poudlard. Je serai ton familier $

-$Je ne pourrai pas te parler. Tout le monde sait que tu es le seul à parler fourchelangue.$

-$Tu n'auras qu'à dire que c'est une capacité que tu as obtenue quand je suis devenu ton familier $

-$D'accord ça me va !$ S'exclama finalement Geoffrey

-Eh bien c'est réglé. Dit joyeusement Fenrir

-Il va falloir aller au chemin de traverse. Dit Narcissa

-Quand y allons-nous ? Demanda Drago

-Pourquoi pas demain ? Proposa Lucius

-Je croyais que demain on allait à l'anniversaire de grand-père. Dit Geoffrey en regardant son papa

-Dans ce cas allons-y aujourd'hui. On a encore un peu de temps. Dit Narcissa

-Il ne faudrait pas manquer l'anniversaire de ton grand-père. En plus si je me souviens bien, tu as fait le cadeau avec Drago. Dit Lucius en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux garnements

-Direction le chemin de traverse ! S'exclamèrent les deux garnements en partant en courant vers la cheminée

Les trois adultes et Tom les suivirent en rigolant face à leur enthousiasme. Fenrir prit l'une des listes qui étaient restés sur la table. Et toute la petite famille partie pour le Chemin de Traverse

* * *

Une Reviews?


	12. Anniversaire et rentrée

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews. Cela fait super plaisir.

Je remercie pauloxx19 pour sa correction

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: Anniversaire et rentrée**

Ils passèrent une agréable journée à faire leurs achats pour Poudlard. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne qu'ils ne voulaient pas. Ils ne rencontrèrent que des gens tels que les Zabinis et les Notts.

L'anniversaire de L'Ancien promettait d'être super. Ils firent la fête, dansèrent, chantèrent et rigolèrent jusqu'au matin. L'Ancien reçut bon nombre de cadeaux assez simple mais néanmoins très beaux et utiles. Geoffrey lui offrit une flûte ressemblant vaguement à la flûte de Pan qu'elle devait-être.

-Je n'ai jamais vu pareille flûte. Dit L'Ancien en l'observant curieusement

-Je l'ai faite avec l'aide de Drago. Expliqua Geoffrey en souriant à son grand-père

-Merci beaucoup, Geo'. Dit L'Ancien en enlaçant son petit-fils de cœur

L'Ancien essaya un peu plus tard au coin du feu sa nouvelle flûte. Elle produisait un son unique et particulier. Il joua plusieurs airs qui accompagnèrent les danses pendant plusieurs heures. La musique et les rires ne cessèrent que quand la plus fêtard finir par s'endormir d'épuisement par l'alcool et les chants. Ils dormirent tous longtemps le lendemain. Beaucoup d'adultes eurent la gueule de bois ce dont se moquèrent certains garnements qui ne voulaient pas trop leur donnés la potion anti-gueule de bois. Un grognement d'avertissement de Fenrir leur suffit à se décider à donner ladite potion car il avait lui aussi un début de gueule de bois.

-Tiens, papa. Dit Geoffrey en lui en donnant une

Fenrir hocha simplement la tête pour le remercier tout en prenant la fiole. Il la but d'une traite avant de sentir les effets. Bientôt la meute fut de nouveau d'attaque et chacun put retourner quelque peu difficilement à ses occupations. Fenrir resta avec L'Ancien pour vérifier s'ils avaient besoin d'aller chercher des choses en villes.

-William. Est-ce que tu pourrais amener Geoffrey à la gare de King's Cross pour la rentrée ? Demanda Fenrir qui remplissait une liste

-Bien sûr. Je le ferai avec plaisir. Dit L'Ancien

Fenrir lui sourit avant de continuer son listing des réserves. Geoffrey était en train de s'amuser avec des enfants de la meute.

XXXXXXX

Il faisait beau en ce jour de septembre. La gare était pleine de monde. Geoffrey marchait au côté de Benoit. Un homme d'une carrure assez impressionnante aux yeux gris perçants et aux cheveux roux broussailleux. L'Ancien n'avait pu l'accompagner étant encore faible de la grippe qui l'avait frappé dernièrement. Ils étaient encore du côté moldu. Geoffrey poussait son chariot avec l'aide de Benoit. Il tenait d'une main l'anse de la cage de sa chouette des neiges du nom d'Hedwige ; un cadeau de son papa. Il était allé lui acheter pendant qu'il achetait sa baguette avec Drago, Tom et Lucius.

-Comment allons-nous au train ? Il ne peut pas être visible pour les moldus. Dit Geoffrey alors qu'il observait la gare à la recherche de son train

-Il suffit de traverser le mur entre les voies 9 et 10. Il suffit de marcher vite pour la traverser ; enfin si tu as peur. Dit Benoit

-Ça devrait aller. Je ne suis pas tout seul. Dit Geoffrey en lui donnant un sourire quelque peu timide

Ils poussèrent ensemble le chariot avant de passer à travers le mur. Geoffrey ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux ce qui fit rire Benoit et son père se trouvant dans sa poche. Le train était déjà-là. Il était magnifique avec sa couleur rouge le faisant ressortir au milieu de cette foule de parents et d'enfants se pressant plus ou moins autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et une ambiance joyeuse, joueuse brisait par endroit par les larmes de séparation des parents poules. Geoffrey observait tout cela avec curiosité.

-Viens allons trouver un compartiment vide. Proposa Benoit

-Bonne idée !... Drago ne semble pas être arrivée pourtant le train part bientôt. Dit Geoffrey en cherchant son grand-frère de cœur

-Peut-être qu'il est déjà dans le train. Allons voir ! Dis Benoit avant de pousser le chariot vers le train

Ils montèrent dans le train et cherchèrent ensemble un compartiment. Ils finirent par en trouver un de vide. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé Drago. Ils n'avaient pas fait tout le train non plus avec toutes ces affaires scolaires plus que lourdes. Benoit aida Geoffrey à mettre sa valise dans les filets à cet effet. Geoffrey mit Hedwige aux pieds de sa banquette. Il sortit son père de sa poche et le posa sur l'anse de la cage d'Hedwige. Ils étaient tous deux devenus amis ce qui rassurer beaucoup Geoffrey qui avait eu peur pour son père au début.

-Merci pour le coup de main, Benoit.

-De rien, Geoffrey. Je crois qu'il va me falloir partir.

-Oui. Tu as sûrement du travail qui t'attends vu que tu m'as accompagné. Grand-père aurait dû le faire s'il n'était pas malade. J'espère qu'il se rétablira vite.

-Bah ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon travail. Pense plutôt à la merveilleuse année qui t'attends, à tous les amis que tu vas te faire ou même aux jolies filles à espionner…mais ça tu ne le dis pas à ton papa sinon je vais me faire disputer. Lui-dit Benoit tout en lui chuchotant la fin sous le regard noir de Tom qui ne semblait pas apprécier le conseil de Benoit sur les filles…Ben quoi ?! C'est vrai ; son Geoffrey adoré à tout le temps pour cela et puis il est encore jeune alors pas touche à son bébé sinon il mord.

Geoffrey sembla remarquer le regard noir de son père. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en s'imaginant les pensées de son père. Il le savait extrêmement protecteur et du genre papa poule.

-Je ne dirais rien. C'est promis !

-Bien ! Tu me fais un câlin d'au-revoir, bonhomme ?

Geoffrey se cala entre ses bras ouverts. Ils restèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se séparer. Benoit lui déposa un baiser sur le front comme simple au-revoir. Geoffrey l'observa par la fenêtre jusqu'à ne plus le voir quand il quitta la gare alors que le train s'ébranlait pour partir vers Poudlard. Il s'assit sur la banquette et sortit sa baguette qui le gênait un peu dans sa poche. Elle était belle en bois de houx avec une plume de phénix dedans. Elle était la jumelle de celle de son père ce qui fit la fierté de ses parents. Il la toucha un peu, savourant le pouvoir qui courrait dans ce simple bout de bois. Il la rangea dans sa manche alors qu'il entendit des coups à la porte. Il regarda à la porte et vit un garçon de son âge. Il était roux avec des yeux bleus et des tâches de rousseurs sur son visage. Il portait des vêtements semblant usés ce qui contrasté avec ceux de Geoffrey qui était bien habillé dans des vêtements peut-être pas d'une qualité aussi grande que celle de Drago mais à peu près la même. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas porter pareil vêtement à l'école. Le rouquin semblait assez mal à l'aise face à la différence évidente de moyen entre eux.

-Salut. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Dit poliment Geoffrey ne supportant pas trop le mode statue du rouquin

-Euh...oui. Je me demandais si je pouvais me mettre ici. Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs.

-Bien sûr. Assieds-toi. Répondit Geoffrey en lui indiquant la banquette en face de lui

Le rouquin sourit et entra dans le compartiment. Il traina sa valise et essaya de la mettre dans les filets. Geoffrey décida de l'aider de peur que l'autre finisse écraser par sa valise. Une fois la valise rangée ils s'assirent tous deux face à face.

-Au faite, je suis Ronald Weasley. Mais tout le monde m'appel Ron.

-Enchanté. Moi c'est Geoffrey Reyback.

-Je ne connais pas comme nom de famille. Ça vient d'où ?

Geoffrey se retint difficilement de grimacer face au vocabulaire de Ron. Il semblait être assez bourru et rustre. Cependant, Geoffrey pensa que parfois son papa parlait comme cela sauf que c'était quand il sortait de sortir de ses gonds.

-Je ne sais pas d'où vient mon nom de famille. Je n'ai jamais demandé à mes parents.

-Oh. Je vois… Tu penses aller dans quelle maison ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être Serdaigle ou bien Gryffondor…non honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Et toi ?

-Je pense aller à Gryffondor. Toute ma famille y est allée. Dit-il fièrement comme si c'était LA meilleure maison de tout Poudlard

-Peut-être que tu seras différent de ta famille, et que tu iras ailleurs…je ne sais pas, peut-être à Serpentard ou Poufsouffle.

-A Serpentard ? Tu te moques de moi ? Seuls les serviteurs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom vont là-bas. Cette maison est pleine de mangemorts. Ils sont tous sortis de cette maison.

Geoffrey soupira face aux aprioris de l'élève. Il sortit donc un livre de potion qui se trouvait dans son petit sac qu'il avait pris pour s'occuper durant le trajet. Il se mit à lire son manuel de potion bien qu'il le connaissait presque sur le bout des doigts. Il entendit Ron bougonnait contre les potions mais cela lui importait peu. Il aurait aimé être en compagnie de Drago. Il lui aurait présenté certains de ses amis d'enfance qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontrée. Il avait vraiment envie de voire Blaise Zabini avec qui il aimait faire des farces sous les regards réprobateurs de Théodore Nott. Blaise était un garçon métis aux yeux noirs perçants comme ceux des aigles. Théodore plus communément appelé Théo était un garçon assez commun avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux vert-gris. Il était solitaire mais aimait passer du temps avec Geoffrey qui restait souvent avec Drago ce qui faisait que notre solitaire trainait de temps en temps avec Drago et Blaise. Geoffrey ne lisait pas réellement son livre, il observait du coin de l'œil Ron cherchant un moment pour disparaître. Ron finit par somnoler d'ennui ce qui ravit Geoffrey. Celui-ci se leva et mit dans sa poche son père. Une fois fait, il se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans un bruit. Il sortit et la referma sans un bruit avant de lâcher un soupir de joie. Il partit sur sa droite puisqu'avec Benoit, ils avaient fouillé tout le côté gauche avant son compartiment. Il traversa ainsi le train en évitant certains élèves qui ne regardaient pas devant eux. Il passa ainsi devant plusieurs compartiments à la recherche de Drago et ses deux amis d'enfance. Il passait devant un compartiment dont on ne pouvait pas voir l'intérieur à cause d'un rideau de tirer quand il entendit venir de celui-ci :

-Rah ! Pansy arrêtes de me coller par pitié ! Dit une voix exaspérer qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Drago

« Jack Pot ! Je l'ai trouvé ! » Pensa-t-il tout joyeux avant de toquer à la porte du compartiment. Il n'entendit aucun accord ou refus d'entrer. Il se dit qu'ils devaient trop s'amuser pour l'avoir entendu alors il ouvrit un peu la porte du compartiment. Il l'ouvrit juste assez pour passer sa tête dans l'entre baille. Il vit Théo et Blaise assit face à face à côté de la fenêtre ; Drago se trouvait entre Blaise et une fille qu'il devina être Pansy. Théo avait à côté de lui deux garçons assez…costaud. Il eut le plaisir de voir Drago arrêtait de se battre avec Pansy pour mieux regarder le nouvel arrivant comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

-Salut ! Je me demandais si je ne pouvais pas taper l'incruste avec vous. Dit Geoffrey quelque peu timidement face aux nouveaux regards

-Bien sûr que tu peux. S'exclama Drago en lui souriant et lui indiquant une place à côté des deux costauds

-Tu veux un Dragées de Bertille Crochu ? Demanda Blaise en lui tendant un paquet

-Merci. Dit Geoffrey en en prenant un avant de lui rendre son paquet

Théo s'était contenté de lui faire un signe de la tête à son entrée pour lui dire bonjour. Il n'était pas très bavard et aimait beaucoup lire, c'est pour cela que Geoffrey était persuadé qu'il finirait à Serdaigle. Il regarda plus en détail les trois inconnus. Il remarqua que l'un des garçons costauds avait des cheveux blonds avec des yeux bleus tandis que l'autre était châtain avec des yeux gris pétillant. La jeune fille à côté de Drago avait des cheveux bruns détachés et des yeux marrons qui ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter Drago.

-Dis, Drago tu nous présente le nouveau. Demanda le costaud aux yeux gris

-Bien sûr. Je vous présente Geoffrey Reyback.

-Pff ! Un né-moldu. Dit Pansy avec un petit air supérieur ce qui ne put s'empêcher d'énerver Drago et Geoffrey ainsi que Tom qui se trouvait toujours dans la poche de son fils. D'ailleurs celui-ci avait très envie de mordre cette impertinente qui osait comparer son fils à un né-moldu.

-Saches que je ne suis pas un né-moldu. Je suis Geoffrey Greyback-Riddle. Je rentre à Poudlard sous un faux nom. Dit Geoffrey sur un ton colérique avec une voix presque sifflante

-Désolé. Dit Pansy d'une voix quelque peu piteuse

-Bon. Geoffrey, laisses moi te présenter Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Dit Théodore Nott en indiquant d'abord le costaud aux yeux bleus puis il indiqua le costaud aux yeux gris

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Dit Vincent en lui tendant la main

-Moi aussi, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Dit Geoffrey en lui serrant la main

-Content de faire ta connaissance. Tu peux m'appeler Geg. Dit Grégory

-Avec plaisir. Je suis vraiment content de vous avoir trouvé.

-Vraiment ?! Tu étais avec qui dans le compartiment ? Dit Drago

-J'étais avec un certain Ronald Weasley. Il a fini par s'endormir d'ennui puisque je lisais mon livre de potion.

-C'est sûr que tu devais t'ennuyer mon pauvre. Dit Drago

-Parlons plus de cela. Il était à quoi le dragée que tu as pris ? Dit Blaise

-Oh ! Il était au citron. Je n'aime pas trop mais je me dis chanceux face aux autres gouts.

Ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Geoffrey fit plus ample connaissance avec Pansy, Vincent et Greg. Il découvrit qu'ils étaient assez intelligents bien qu'ils ne le montraient pas beaucoup. Pansy ne le montrait pas parce qu'elle préférait se concentrer sur la séduction avec Drago. Vinc et Greg eux préféraient se concentrer sur les délicieux mets du monde sorcier…Eh oui ; ils étaient tous deux des experts de la haute gastronomie sorcière mais aussi cuisiniers durant leur temps libre.

-On arrive bientôt en gare. Tu devrais aller te changer. Dit Théo qui regardait par la fenêtre

-Tu as raison. Je file. On se retrouve à la sortie du train.

-Pas de soucis à tout à l'heure. Dirent les autres alors que Geoffrey sortait en leur faisant signe de la main

Geoffrey retourna à son compartiment. Il trouva Ron en train de jouer avec un vieux rat.

-Où étais-tu ? Demanda Ron en le voyant

-Je faisais la connaissance d'élèves de notre âge... Il faut que l'on se change on arrive bientôt en gare. Répondit Geoffrey en sortant son uniforme qu'il avait mis dans son petit sac

Ils fermèrent la porte et commencèrent à se changer. Ils ne dirent pas un mot. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit, ils se rassirent. Ron interrogea un peu Geoffrey sur les gens qu'il avait rencontré. Geoffrey s'empressa de décrire le caractère et les qualités de ses amis et nouveaux amis. Ron sembla apprécié le caractère de certains d'entre eux surtout Vinc et Greg.

-Au faite ; tu ne m'as pas dit leurs noms. Dit Ron au bout d'un moment

-Oh ! Désolé. Eh bien...les deux que tu sembles beaucoup apprécier sont Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle.

-Quoi ?! Ce sont des fils de Mangemorts !

-Ils ne sont pas leurs parents ! Tu es bien bête de ne juger que sur un nom. Tu semblais vouloir faire leur connaissance avant que je te dise leurs noms. Dit Geoffrey avant de sortir alors que le train s'arrêter dans la gare de Près-au-lard

-Les premières années ! Par ici ! Dit un géant barbu en secouant sa lampe dans l'une de ses grandes mains

Les élèves se regroupèrent face au géant qui les regardait avec les yeux pétillants de joie face à tous ses nouveaux visages. Les enfants observaient le géant avec éblouissement, curiosité et crainte pour certains. Geoffrey remarqua parmi les élèves, un garçon qui se tenait à côté de Ron et d'une fille blonde semblant rêveuse. Le garçon regardait le géant comme s'il regardait un ami. Il reconnut aisément ce garçon blond aux yeux bleus, un peu joufflu semblant sûr de lui malgré son regard brillant de timidité. Il le connaissait pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois dans les journaux. Il s'appelait Neville Longbottom et il était le nouveau Survivant. Il avait ce rôle qui aurait dû être le sien s'il était resté Harry Potter. Il aurait été forcé de combattre son propre père chose qu'il n'osait imaginer…c'est vrai quoi ?! Il adorait son père qui était du genre protecteur tout en restant cool et gâteau voir gaga comme son parrain. Eh oui ! Son parrain, le grand Lucius Malfoy gagatisait en présence de son filleul adoré. Et gare à celui qui toucherait à son filleul ; il verrait de quoi et capable un Malfoy en colère…et pas une petite colère mais une grosse colère bien noire. Dans ce genre de moment, il ne valait mieux pas être dans les parages. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il avait vraiment envie de connaitre ce pauvre Survivant sur qui on mettait tant de responsabilité. Il se dit que peu importe sa maison il irait lui parler et que peut-être s'il se débrouillerait bien…il n'aurait pas besoin de combattre son père. C'était vraiment un bon plan ; qui ne restait plus qu'à mettre en pratique. Geoffrey fut bientôt rejoint par Théo, Blaise, Drago et Pansy. Vincent et Grégory c'était arrêté pour discuter avec d'autres enfants.

-Bien ! Je suis Rubeus Hagrid. Et je vais vous conduire jusqu'à Poudlard. Nous passerons par le lac en barque. Pas plus de quatre par barque. Dit le géant avant de se diriger vers les rives du lac où d'innombrable barque les attendaient

Geoffrey monta dans une barque avec Neville, Ron et une jeune fille brune aux yeux noisette. Elle s'appelait Hermione Granger et était une née-moldue. Drago l'avait regardé faire avec curiosité mais ne le questionna pas plus. Il connaissait assez bien son petit-frère de cœur pour savoir qu'il lui expliquerait après. Ron n'adressa pas la parole à Geoffrey ; il semblait plutôt réfléchir à ce que celui-ci lui avait dit dans le train avant de descendre. Geoffrey lui parlait de botanique avec Neville. Il lui partageait ses connaissances sur les différentes plantes de la forêt dont lui avait parlé son papa ou son père. Hermione ne tarda pas à se mêler à la conversation. Elle était très intelligente mais elle semblait un peu trop attachée au règlement. Geoffrey ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il se ferait une joie de la transformer en une jeune fille rebelle. Quand il vit qu'il arrivait aux pieds de Poudlard pour rentrer dans une crypte ; Geoffrey et son père ne purent s'empêcher de penser : « Attention Poudlard accroche toi bien à tes fondations, nous voilà avec plus d'un tour dans notre chapeau ! »

* * *

Une Reviews?


	13. Répartition, amis et dortoir

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Je remercie pauloxx19 pour sa correction

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12: Répartition, amis et dortoir**

Ils entrèrent dans la crypte faiblement éclairée par des torches accrochaient aux murs. Ils quittèrent les barques tout en parlant vivement et s'extasiant encore de la beauté et de la grandeur du château. Hagrid leur fit monter d'immenses escaliers de pierre. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une vielle femme se tenant devant d'immenses portes de bois. Elle avait des cheveux noirs tenus en un chignon strict et de petits yeux verts. Elle portait une robe verte et noire tirait à quatre épingles accentuant son côté strict. Elle n'accorda qu'un signe de tête pour remercier Hagrid. Celui-ci fit de même avant de partir dans les escaliers menant sûrement à d'autres étages. La femme les regarda sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment et ne finissent que par murmurer.

\- Bonsoir, jeunes gens. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, et, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Dit-elle avant de se tourner vers les portes qui s'ouvrirent d'elle-même

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et ils entrèrent tous dans une immense salle avec quatre immenses tables séparaient en lot de deux de manière à laisser une allée centrale. Il avait beaucoup d'élèves de déjà assis qui les observer avec curiosité. Geoffrey était resté avec Neville, Hermione et Ron. Il remarqua que Dumbledore le regardait lui et Neville avec douceur tels un papi gâteau. Mais en regardant un peu plus on pouvait voir que son regard était froid surtout envers Geoffrey. Il était juste un petit peu plus doux pour Neville. Geoffrey reporta son regard sur McGonagall qui se trouvait maintenant à côté d'un tabouret sur lequel se trouvait un vieux chapeau beige. Elle tenait dans sa main un rouleau de parchemin et semblait attendre quelque chose. Une fine coupure apparut et forma ainsi une bouche. Une voix douce et ferme s'éleva alors dans la grande salle. Le Choixpeau était en train de chanter :

« Une nouvelle année débute !  
Pleine de joie - ou de disputes ?  
De succès, de doutes et de choix.  
Je vois tant de nouveaux visages,  
Des enjoués... ou des très sages !  
Et vous attendez, sans même savoir pourquoi…

Ô, je vois bien que vous êtes intrigués ;  
Mais il ne faut surtout pas s'inquiéter !  
Il n'y en a aucune raison.  
Approchez donc mes enfants,  
Et écoutez attentivement…  
Mes explications !

Je ne suis certes pas un très beau chapeau,  
Mais je fais toujours les choses comme il faut.  
Il n'y a pas de mystère,  
Il suffit d'être sincère !  
Posez-moi donc sur votre tête,  
Et essayez d'être le plus honnête,  
En répondant à mes petites questions,  
Qui m'aideront dans votre répartition :

Avez-vous l'esprit d'équipe ou êtes-vous solitaire ?  
Cultivez-vous la différence ou êtes-vous comme vos pairs ?  
Avez-vous hâte de travailler ou bien de vous amuser ?  
Ouvrez votre esprit et laissez-moi l'analyser !

Si vous faites partis des joyeux, des hardis,  
Le courageux Gryffondor vous acceptera chez lui !  
Si vous êtes loyal, persévérant et doux,  
Poufsouffle serra ravie de pouvoir compter sur vous !  
Si toujours plus de connaissances est ce que vous désirez,  
Chez Serdaigle votre soif de savoir sera comblée !  
Enfin, si vous êtes rusé et ambitieux,  
Le noble Serpentard vous trouvera fabuleux !

Ces quatre Maisons ont leurs propres qualités,  
Qu'il vous faudra avoir pour y entrer !  
Et c'est à moi que la tache revient,  
De décider quel sera votre destin…  
Chacun d'entre vous sera donc réparti.  
Vous trouverez votre place, vous vous ferez des amis !  
Je vous promets que vous tous, vous vous plairez,  
Dans cette école fabuleuse à souhait.

Vous découvrirez tout de la magie,  
Ses bienfaits, sa puissance, ses prouesses infinies !  
Il y a tant de cours auxquels assister,  
Afin de toujours s'améliorer :  
DCFM, sortilèges, botanique,  
Métamorphose, créatures magiques,  
Arithmancie, astronomie, potions,  
Runes, vol et divination !

Tellement de matières dans lesquelles s'épanouir,  
Si sensationnelles, à vous en éblouir !  
Tant de mystères vous guettent...  
Vos baguettes sont-elles prêtes ?  
Je peux voir l'impatience dans vos yeux,  
D'pouvoir enfin découvrir ce monde merveilleux !  
Je suis si heureux de vous voir autant enchantés.  
Vous formez une bien belle assemblée !

Bienvenue à vous tous, sorcières et sorciers !  
Vous allez découvrir tant de choses cette année !  
Quoi de plus formidable endroit où progresser,  
Que Poudlard, école où tout peut arriver ?

Les examens sont-ils ce qu'il y a de plus important ?  
Ou est-ce le Quidditch qui prendra tout votre temps ?  
Vous avez tant de manière de faire la fierté de votre blason,  
Et remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons !  
Il y a en effet beaucoup de compétition,  
Obtenir des points peut être une vraie passion !  
Mais la plus belle réussite en vérité,  
Serait que, vous tous, vous vous acceptiez…

Ceux de votre Maison seront toujours vos alliés,  
En ces temps sombres il ne faut pas l'oublier…  
Mais vous pouvez tout de même compter,  
Sur l'école dans son entièreté !  
Vous pourriez-vous faire de bons camarades,  
En cessant tous ces conflits et ces brimades !  
Sachez que les couleurs de vos vêtements,  
N'excuse pas de se faire la guerre bêtement…

Si enfin vous pouviez tous fraterniser,  
L'école serait beaucoup plus en paix !  
Vous pourriez vous aider,  
Au lieu de vous affronter…

Bienvenue, bienvenue à vous tous, sorcières et sorciers !  
Vous allez découvrir tant de choses cette année !  
Quoi de plus formidable endroit où progresser ?  
Que Poudlard, Poudlard, école où tout peut arriver…

Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor,  
Vous pourriez être réuni en faisant des efforts !  
Brisez donc ces barrières qui vous empêchent de vous aimer,  
Car pour vaincre le Mal il faut rester soudés ! »

Une fois qu'il eut fini de chanter, les applaudissements des élèves retentirent dans la grande salle. Le professeur McGonagall déroula son grand parchemin attirant ainsi le silence et l'attention des élèves sur elle. Elle commença à appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique. Geoffrey ne prêta pas vraiment attention à la répartition. Il n'y avait que Ronald, Hermione, Neville ainsi que Drago et ses amis qui l'intéressaient. La voix forte de McGonagall l'empêchait de ne pas être attentionné à la répartition.

-Crabbe, Vincent !

-SERPENTARD !

Il fut content pour son ami bien qu'il l'aurait bien vu à Poufsouffle. Geoffrey caressait discrètement la tête de son père qui avait très envie de quitter la poche de son fils. Il avait très envie de mordre Dumbledore et de lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille. Les caresses de son fils le calmaient un peu mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir exécuter sa vengeance sur ce vieux débris complétement sénile.

-Goyle, Gregory !

-SERPENTARD !

-Greengrass, Daphné !

-SERPENTARD !

Daphné ; c'était une fille dont lui avait parlé Pansy dans le train. Elle semblait bien la connaitre. Elle lui avait dit que celle-ci avait presque les mêmes goûts qu'elle.

-Granger, Hermione!

-SERDAIGLE!

-Longdubat, Neville!

-GRYFFONDOR!

-Malfoy, Drago!

-SERPENTARD!

-Nott, Théodore!

-SERPENTARD !

-Parkinson, Pansy !

-SERPENTARD !

-Reyback, Geoffrey !

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent à l'entente de ce nom de famille. Beaucoup ne purent s'empêcher de penser que ce nom de famille ressembler quelque peu à celui de Fenrir Greyback le grand loup-garou sanguinaire. Cependant, ils se rassurèrent en se disant que personne ne serait assez fou pour lui faire un enfant. Geoffrey alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret sans accorder la moindre importance aux élèves. McGonagalle posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Le Choixpeau lui recouvrit les yeux l'empêchant ainsi de voir les élèves.

- _Tiens tiens…le fils de Fenrir Greyback et de ce cher Tom Riddle. Un petit génie ce dernier ; d'ailleurs._ Dit la voix du Choixpeau dans sa tête

 _-Exacte. Je suis bien leur fils. Mais il me semble que vous devez me répartir._ Dit poliment Geoffrey dans sa tête

- _Très juste. Je vois que tu es très loyal envers ta famille surtout avec tes parents. Tu aimes beaucoup le savoir…tu es avide de connaissance comme ton père donc Serdaigle t'irait tout aussi bien. Cependant tu es très courageux quand il s'agit de protéger ta famille ce qui est une grande qualité de Gryffondor. Tu as aussi la ruse et la malice de Serpentard ; ce n'est pas bien surprenant vu tes parents et ta famille. Je ne sais vraiment pas où te mettre._ Dit le Choixpeau

- _Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous me mettiez là où je serai le plus à ma place. Et là où Dumbledore ne peut m'atteindre…il a déjà blessé ma famille._ Dit doucement Geoffrey

- _Oui, je le sais. Il est loin le temps où il était quelqu'un de bien. Le pouvoir lui ait monté la tête…Hum ! Je pense que…Serpentard ou Poufsouffle les deux pourront t'aider._

- _Je pense que Poufsouffle sera le mieux. Serpentard ne risque-t-il pas d'être trop évident vu que mon père est le descendent Serpentard ?_ Dit-il peu sûr de lui

- _Très bien. Dans ce cas…tu iras à POUFSOUFFLE !_

Geoffrey retira le Choixpeau et se leva du tabouret. Il partit en direction de la table de sa nouvelle maison. Il vit Drago le regardait avec un regard interrogateur. Il lui donna un regard disant : « je t'expliquerai plus tard ». Geoffrey entendit aussi les sifflements interrogateurs et curieux de son père. Il eut envie de lui siffler de patienter mais décida de garder secret son don pour le fourchelangue. Il s'installa à côté d'un certain Justin d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre en s'asseyant. Il écouta les quelques conversations autour de lui. Il n'y trouva rien de bien intéressant mais la légèreté de celles-ci lui plut beaucoup. Il continua à faire cela profitant de la légèreté régnant à la table de Poufsouffle comme personne ne semblait vouloir se prendre la tête.

-Weasley, Ronald! Entendit il

-GRYFFONDOR!

Geoffrey ne put s'empêcher de penser que : « oui toute la famille Weasley allait à Gryffondor. Ron avait finalement raison. ». Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards pour voir ses amis et son grand-frère. Ils discutaient joyeusement alors que Blaise attendait encore au milieu de quelques élèves d'être réparti.

-Zabini, Blaise ! Dit McGonagall

-SERPENTARD !

Geoffrey applaudit son ami tout comme la table de Serpentard qui l'accueillit avec joie. Il eut encore quelques élèves qui se firent répartir puis McGonagall rangea son parchemin, récupéra le tabouret et le Choixpeau. Elle disparut les rangées dans un lieu inconnu avant de revenir et de s'installer à la table des professeurs à côté de Dumbledore. Celui-ci fit un discourt ennuyeux sur les règles de l'école et les lieux interdits d'accès comme la forêt interdite ainsi que le couloir du troisième étage. Une fois le discourt finit, le festin apparut et ils purent enfin manger et faire plus ample connaissance avec leurs nouveaux camarades. Geoffrey fit plus ample avec Justin. Il rencontra aussi une jeune fille blond vénitien avec des yeux marrons ; une certaine Abigail Renwar. Elle était très souriante et discuté de beaucoup de chose. Le festin se passa bien puis ils furent autorisés à rejoindre leur dortoir. Geoffrey suivit ses nouveaux camarades ainsi que le préfet un certain Denis Renwar. Il est le grand-frère d'Abigail et se trouvait être en cinquième année. Ils partirent dans les couloirs de Poudlard surtout vers les sous-sols de celle-ci. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une immense fleur grimpante rose que Geoffrey trouva très belle.

-Voici, une gesse tubéreuse magique. Il vous faut mettre votre main sur l'une des fleurs pour que celle-ci vous enregistre. Il n'y a pas de mot de passe. La fleur ne peut laisser entrer un élève n'appartenant pas à Poufsouffle. Expliqua Denis en indiquant la fleur

Les premières années passèrent chacun leur tour devant la fleur. Elle refermait ses pétales sur la main avant de les relâcher. La fleur était très douce ne serrant pas la main des élèves. Une fois que tous les élèves furent passés devant la fleur celle-ci se finit par s'écarter laissant ainsi paraître une ouverture. Ils entrèrent dans une immense pièce ovale totalement faite de bois avec des plantes vertes un peu partout principalement sur les murs. Les flammes de l'immense cheminée ovale dansaient sur les murs de la salle commune.

-La porte au fond à droite est le dortoir des filles tandis que la porte au fond à gauche c'est le dortoir des garçons. Les dortoirs sont par chambre de quatre personnes. Cependant vous aurez quand même chacun votre espace personnel à côté de votre lit.

Geoffrey se mit à déambuler dans le dortoir des garçons enquête de ses bagages. Il finit par les trouvait au pied d'un lit au drap jaune foncé. Il était simple et en baldaquin. Il y avait un petit espace à la gauche de son lit alors que sa table de nuit se trouvait sur la droite. Le petit espace était une sorte de petit jardin qui avait certains de ses arbres qui se croisaient pour former une sorte d'arcade. Geoffrey était émerveillé par ce coin de verdure dans le dortoir juste pour lui. Il poussa la petite barrière blanche fermant l'entrée du jardin. Il entra dedans pour voir un espace deux fois plus grand que ce qu'il avait pu voir de l'extérieur. Il y avait des fleurs et des arbres partout et de toutes sortes. Il n'en avait jamais vu autant. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu au moins la moitié d'entre elles que ce soit avec son papa ou son parrain. Il se promena au milieu des plantes tout en les observant avec curiosité.

-$Tu as vu, Geoffrey ? Un dôme de protection est apparu quand tu es rentré dans le jardin.$ Dit Tom qui avait sorti sa tête de la poche de son fils

Geoffrey leva la tête et vit un fin dôme de protection. Il ne doutait pas de son efficacité de celui-ci. Il semblait puissant à vibrer autant de magie. Geoffrey esquissa un sourire alors qu'il sortait son père de sa poche pour le poser sur une branche de noisetier à sa hauteur. Il s'appuya sur l'autre extrémité de la branche avant de le regarder.

-$Je ne l'avais pas vu. Peut-être y-a-t-il un sort comme sur la plante magique à l'entrée du dortoir ?$

-$Cela ne me surprendrait pas. Je ne pensais pas que ce dortoir était si protégé.$

-$C'est vrai que je ne m'y attendais pas, non plus. Mais cela ne doit pas être surprenant…notre directrice de maison est le professeur Chourave ; c'est le professeur de botanique d'après ce que j'ai compris.$

-$Cela expliquerait ceci… C'est plutôt sympa ce coin. Je pourrais m'y habituer.$ Dit Tom avant de regarder plus en détail le jardin

-$C'est vrai que c'est plutôt sympa. C'est cool que je sois ici enfin de compte.$ Dit Geoffrey

-$Tiens en parlant de cela. Pourquoi Poufsouffle ? Je croyais que l'on avait dit que tu irais à Serdaigle$

-$Il hésitait entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard…Tu m'as dit que le meilleur Serpentard est celui qui arrive à faire croire ce qu'il veut aux autres.$

-$Hmm ! De toute façon personne ne pensera à se méfier d'un gentil petit et naïf Poufsouffle.$

-$Oui. Je pense que je devrais peut-être écrire une lettre à papa pour lui dire que tout va bien.$

-$C'est une bonne idée. Tu n'as qu'a y aller. Je reste encore un peu là.$

-$D'accord, j'y vais. Je serai dans la salle commune.$ Dit Geoffrey avant de repasser par le petit portail

Il referma le petit portail derrière lui. Il ouvrit sa valise et chercha dedans un morceau de parchemin, une plume et un encrier. Il prit le tout et alla dans la salle commune. Il s'installa à l'une des nombreuses tables rondes composantes la salle commune. En y regardant de plus près, le dortoir lui faisait penser l'intérieur de la maison de Bilbon Sacquet dans le film le Seigneur des anneaux. Il vit Abigail assise à l'une des tables et décida donc de s''installer face à elle. Elle était plongée dans un roman. Il tira la chaise et s'assit en posant ses affaires sur la table. Le bruit de la chaise sembla attirer l'attention d'Abigail qui releva la tête.

-Ah, Geoffrey ! Tu as vu le jardin personnel que l'on a à côté de notre lit ? Il est super ! Dit-elle le regard pétillant

-C'est vrai que c'est très beau. J'ai vu qu'il y avait une sorte de dôme qui s'est créer une fois que je suis entré dans celui-ci.

-Ah oui, je sais on frère m'en a parlé une fois. C'est un dôme de protection et d'intimité si je me souviens bien. D'après ce que j'ai compris ; le jardin fonctionne comme la fleur à l'entrée du dortoir.

-Vraiment ?! D'après ce que tu dis ; cela signifie que je suis le seul à pouvoir entrer dans le jardin à côté de mon lit.

-Exacte, gamin. Tu es le seul à pouvoir entrer dedans…Le jardin a enregistré ta magie. Dit Denis en s'installant à côté de sa sœur

Geoffrey ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant comment Denis venait de l'appeler. Il se détourna du frère et de la sœur qui se mirent à discuter entre eux. Il se mit donc à réfléchir à sa lettre pour son papa. Il finit par écrire sa lettre puis alla se coucher car le voyage l'avait fatigué. En allant dans son dortoir, il ne put s'empêcher d'être presser d'être le lendemain pour savoir s'il allait avoir beaucoup de cours avec les Serpentards. Il trouva son père sur sa table de nuit sur laquelle il posa sa lettre. Il le caressa avant d'enfiler son pyjama vert et de se coucher. Il avait décidé de donner demain matin sa lettre à Hedwige. Enferment les yeux, il pensa à son papa et à la meute qui lui manquaient déjà.

* * *

 **Petite info:**

La chanson du Choixpeau et le discourt de McGonagall sont tirés de "Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers" par J.K Rowling

* * *

Une Reviews?


	14. Première jourée de cours

Salut, tout le monde.

Tout mes vœux pour la nouvelle année.

Je remercie pauloxx19 pour sa correction

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13: Première journée de cours**

Il mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner bien qu'il soit encore un peu endormi. Il déjeunait en écoutant les discussions de ses camarades. Il ne tarda pas à voir les différents directeurs de maison passaient le long de la table de leur maison pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Geoffrey en profita pour regarder un peu plus ces quatre professeurs. Le directeur de Serdaigle était un nain brun aux yeux noisette bien habillé qui ne semblait pas savoir comment se séparer de son sourire. En tout cas, il était le contraire du directeur de Serpentard. Il l'avait déjà vu une ou deux fois aux anniversaires de Drago. Il avait toujours reproché à cet homme de ne pas savoir sourire ce qui le rendait assez impressionnant dans ses strictes robes noires. La directrice de Gryffondor était le professeur McGonagall. Le professeur Chourave, elle, était une petite femme assez trapue avec des cheveux brun bouclés et de petits yeux marrons. Le professeur Chourave semblait être une femme très joyeuse…une bonne vivante comme on dit. Geoffrey ainsi que les autres premières années de Poufsouffle purent voir qu'ils n'avaient que les cours de sortilège avec les Serpentards. Tous les autres cours seraient avec les Serdaigles sauf les cours de potion qui serait avec les Gryffondors. Ce qui ne dérangeait pas vraiment Geoffrey mais bon…il aurait quand même aimé avoir plus de cour avec son grand-frère.

-Excuse-moi, Denis. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer la volière ? Dit Geoffrey en le regardant

-Bien sûr. Viens avec moi. Tu as encore un peu de temps avant le début des cours. Dit Denis en se levant

Ils partirent au travers des couloirs sans se dire un mot. Denis semblait plongé dans ses pensées tandis que Geoffrey essayait de retenir le chemin. Ils finirent par arriver devant une sorte de tourelle presque entièrement ouverte sur l'extérieur. Geoffrey trouva facilement Hedwige qui se tenait un peu à l'écart des autres chouettes. Il s'empressa d'entrée et d'aller caresser sa chouette. Il lui donna un morceau de bacon.

-Elle est très jolie ta chouette. Dit Denis à l'entrée de la volière

-Merci.

-Je vais devoir y aller. J'ai encore des choses à faire avant le début des cours. Est-ce que tu arriveras à retrouver ton chemin ?

-Je devrais réussir à retrouver la grande salle. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Tu es sûr que tu retrouveras le chemin ? Demanda Denis quelque peu incertain

-Oui. Je demanderai mon chemin si jamais. Dit Geoffrey en le regardant avec certitude

-Très bien. Si tu es sûr…Je te laisse. Dit Denis avant de partir

Geoffrey se retourna vers Hedwige et la caressa encore un peu. Il sortit sa lettre de sa poche et l'attacha à la patte de celle-ci.

-Tu l'apportes à mon papa. Lui murmura-t-il avant de la laisser s'envoler

Il la regarda s'envoler avant de se retourner pour sortir. Il aperçut Hadès la chouette noire de Drago, et réalisa qu'il lui restait un morceau de bacon. Il s'approcha de Hadès pour mieux lui caresser la tête. Il lui tendit le morceau qui lui restait.

-Tu ne le diras pas à Drago, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce sera notre petit secret, d'accord ?... Bien. Je t'en amènerais quand je viens voir Hedwige. Dit Geoffrey en la caressant encore avant de partir pour de bon de la volière

Il sortit refaisant le chemin inverse. Il manqua de se perdre deux fois. Heureusement que son père était là pour lui indiquer le bon chemin. Il réussit arriver pile à l'heure pour son premier cours de potion. Severus Snape ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un regard d'avertissement avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Geoffrey s'installa à côté de Abigail. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle lui avait gardé la place. Il la remercia dans un murmure avant de reporter son attention sur Severus Snape. Il était vêtu dans l'une de ses strictes robes noires qu'une fois Drago et lui avait changé en jaune poussin avec des boutons couleur rubis. Severus avait râlé et boudé pendant toute la journée. D'ailleurs cela leur avait valu d'être puni des délicieux cookies de Narcissa. « Tiens en pensant à ça. Je pourrai peut-être en demander à Tante Cissy. Hm…ceux aux éclats de noisettes et pépites de chocolats avec un cœur fondant à damner Merlin. » Pensa Geoffrey en imaginant lesdits cookies. Il fut tiré de ses pensées, lui amenant l'eau à la bouche, par un coup de coude de sa voisine. Il lui donna un regard interrogateur ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lui voulait. Abigail indiqua le professeur qui tenait un parchemin entre ses mains.

-Le prof fait l'appel. Et c'est toi qu'il appelle. Lui chuchota Abigail en levant les yeux aux ciels

-Oups. Désolé. Présent, monsieur. Dit Geoffrey en donnant un petit sourire d'excuse à son professeur et parrain de son frère de cœur

Celui-ci le fusilla du regard avant de continuer l'appel. Geoffrey ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement de ne pas avoir perdu de point. Il sentait que son père lui demanderait des explications ou lui ferait la morale à moins qu'il fasse les deux. Geoffrey se jura que dès qu'il verrait Drago ; il lui toucherait deux mots concernant les cookies de sa mère.

-Monsieur Reyback. Vous vous permettez de rêvasser pendant mon cours ?! Où iriez-vous me chercher un bézoard ? Dit Severus en le fusillant du regard (Eh ouais ; Geoffrey pense encore à ses peut-être futurs cookies)

-Dans un abattoir à chèvre puisque c'est dans l'estomac d'une chèvre.

-Bien. Dix points pour Poufsouffle. Dit Severus quelque peu déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à le piéger

Il décida donc de s'attaquer au Survivant. Il aurait peut-être la grosse tête. Enfin ça c'est que la logique voudrait mais il semblait plutôt timide. En parlant de Survivant ; il n'avait jamais compris comment la communauté sorcière avait pu accepter aussi facilement le changement de Survivant. C'est vrai quoi ?! Ce n'est pas Neville Longbottom qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui mais Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait toujours pas. C'était un peu comme voler des honneurs.

-Mr. Longbottom. Pourriez-vous me dire quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Neville ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en réalisant que c'était des plantes. Il aimait beaucoup la botanique et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il ne ferait que cela.

-Aucune, monsieur. On l'appelle aussi aconit.

Severus bougonna dans sa barbe de ne pas pouvoir retirer de point à Gryffondor. Le gamin avait bien répondu. Il devait donc le récompenser en lui mettant des points.

-Exact. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Maintenant dites-moi ce que l'on obtient si on ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

-Euh...Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Dit timidement Neville

-Hm ! Au moins vous avez pris un peu la peine d'ouvrir votre livre. Soupira Severus

Il porta son regard sur Abigail qui dessinait sur son parchemin. Elle dessinait des paysages de toutes sortes qui étaient très réaliste. Elle était très douée mais ne semblait vraiment pas s'intéresser au cours. Severus le remarqua et ce dit que les Poufsouffles étaient vraiment trop tête en l'air bien qu'ils soient calmes… « Mais bon ce n'est pas cela qui les empêchera de faire exploser leurs chaudrons. » pensa-t-il amèrement. Il regarda Justin qui dormait sur ses parchemins.

-MR. Finnigan pourra peut-être répondre à cette question ?

Il vit Ronald Weasley secouer son voisin. Il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à émerger de sa petite sieste improvisée. Il se redressa difficilement et fit la girouette avant de poser son regard sur le prof.

-Euh ?! Vous disiez, prof ? Demanda-t-il les yeux encore dans le vide

-Pour commencer c'est « Monsieur » ou « professeur » mais pas « prof ». Ensuite, je vous demandais ce que l'on obtient ajoutant de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

-Je ne sais pas, désolé, Monsieur.

Severus lui donna un regard noir alors que celui-ci se mit à parler avec son voisin croyant qu'il ne le voyait pas. Il s'approcha de son élève et tira un tabouret pour s'asseoir face à celui-ci. Les deux élèves le regardèrent avec méfiance ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre de leur professeur au regard noir.

-Sachez que le mélange de racine d'asphodèle à de l'armoise en poudre donne un puissant somnifère plus communément appeler la Goutte du Mort Vivant. Notez ! Ce que nous avons dit depuis le début du cours. Dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle pour votre manque de respect. Dit Severus de sa voix froide

Le reste du cours se passa dans un grand silence. Les élèves passèrent leur cours à faire leur première potion. Severus ne retira pas moins de trente points à Gryffondor, et pas moins de vingt points à Poufsouffle. Neville faillit faire exploser son chaudron mais heureusement ce fut plus de petit accident de mélange. Geoffrey fut le premier à finir sa potion. Il la réussit clouant ainsi le bec à son professeur qui ne semblait pas trop l'apprécier. Quand la sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin du cours, les élèves se dépêchèrent de ranger leur matériel pour pouvoir se précipiter dehors.

Geoffrey sortit en compagnie de Abigail. Ils avaient décidé de faire connaissance avec Neville. Il marchait seul dans le couloir essayant de se faire oublier de ses camarades qui ne voulaient l'approcher que pour sa célébrité. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas à l'aise face à leur attention. Ils le rejoignirent en l'appelant mais celui-ci ne les entendait pas du tout. Il ne devait être pris dans ses pensées.

-Il ne nous entend vraiment pas. Soupira Abigail

-Je vais lui toucher l'épaule pour attirer son attention. Dit Geoffrey en s'approchant

Il lui attrapa l'épaule gauche en le faisant se tourner légèrement. Geoffrey eut juste le temps de s'abaisser pour éviter un coup de livre. Il lui lâcha l'épaule et leva les mains en signe de rédemption tout en reculant d'un pas.

-Oh ! Je veux juste te parler. Mon amie Abigail et moi t'appelions mais tu ne nous a pas entendu. Dit Geoffrey d'une voix douce et calme

-Désolé. Dit Neville en baissant son livre de sorte qu'il ne soit plus menaçant

-Ce n'est rien. Je suis Geoffrey Reyback.

-Salut. Moi, c'est Abigail. Dit-elle en lui donnant un grand sourire

-Je crois que vous savez déjà qui je suis. Soupira Neville presque fataliste

-Oui et non. Dit Abigail

-Quoi ?! Dit Neville surpris en la regardant comme si elle venait d'une autre planète

-Ce qu'Aby veut dire c'est que l'on connaît ton nom et prénom mais l'on ne connaît pas ta personnalité. On sait ce que les journaux disent de toi mais ce n'est pas forcément la vérité. Expliqua Geoffrey le regard brillant d'un éclat d'intelligence

Neville le regarda avec une tête de merlan frit. Il n'était pas très sûr de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ce n'est pas qu'il est bête mais là c'est un peu trop philosophique pour lui. Abigail soupira en voyant dans quel état son ami venait de mettre le pauvre Gryffondor. Elle lui donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête tirant ainsi une grimace de son ami. On pouvait voir que c'était plus pour rigoler et faire quitter le mode merlan frit au jeune blond. Cela marcha puisqu'il sourit et reprit pied dans la réalité.

-Ce que voulez dire Geo' ; c'est qu'on veut être ton ami mais pas celui du « Survivant ».

-Vous…voulez être mon ami pour de vrai ? Demanda Neville qui n'y croyait pas

Il avait connu depuis qu'il avait été nommé « Survivant » des gens, des familles qui ne s'approchaient de lui et de sa famille seulement pour la gloire et la richesse. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'ami véritable. Il était vraiment surpris par ses deux Poufsouffles qui lui proposaient pour la première fois une amitié comme n'importe laquelle que pourrait avoir ses camarades. Il leur donna un grand et franc sourire, et dit :

-D'accord !

-Cool ! Tu as quoi comme cours ? Dit Abigail

-J'ai cous de défense. Et vous ?

-On a sortilège avec les Serpentards. Dit Geoffrey

-Oh ! Je vous dis donc bonne chance.

-Ouais. Ils n'ont pas l'air très détendu les Serpentards. On se revoit après le cours ?

-Ok. A tout à l'heure ; Abigail, Geoffrey. Dit Neville avant de partir

-A plus ! Dirent les deux amis en le regardant partir

-Il a l'air plutôt cool ! Dit Abigail au bout d'un moment

-Oui ! Allons-y sinon on va être en retard. J'aimerai bien avoir le temps de parler avec mes amis de Serpentards.

-Des amis à Serpentards ? Tu me les présenterais ? Dit Abigail en le suivant dans les couloirs

-Pourquoi pas. Ils devraient te plaire. Dit Geoffrey en lui donnant un grand sourire

* * *

Une Reviews?


	15. Amis, cours, lettre, plan

Salut, tout le monde

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos propositions.

Je remercie pauloxx19 pour sa correction.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14: Amis, cours, lettre, plan**

Abigail et Geoffrey arrivèrent presque en courant dans le couloir de sortilège. Ils s'étaient trompés plusieurs fois de couloirs et d'escalier. Ils retinrent difficilement un soupir de soulagement quand ils virent qu'ils étaient arrivés avant de le professeur. Drago était appuyé contre un mur à côté de la porte, face à ses amis.

-Tiens, Geo' ! On a bien cru que tu n'arriverais pas. Dit Blaise d'un ton taquin

-Drago allait bientôt se mettre à ta recherche. Dit Théo avec le regard pétillant de malice sous les bougonnements de Drago

-Oh ! Je ne doute pas que Drago l'aurait fait mais tu oublies un détail Théo. Dit Geoffrey en s'arrêtant à la hauteur de ses amis

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a oublié ? Demanda Vincent qui était penché au-dessus de l'épaule de Grégory pour voir le contenu de la boîte que celui-ci tenait

-Il a oublié notre chère Pansy. Dit Grégory

-Exacte, Greg. Dit Geoffrey

-Ne te moque pas de moi ! Rouspéta Pansy

-Arrêtes, Pansy. Pourquoi t'es arrivé en retard ? Dit Drago

-Abigail et moi avons proposé une amitié au « Survivant ». Y a quoi dans ta boîte, Greg ?

-D'après ce que j'ai découvert ; il y a des muffins qu'il semble avoir cuisiné. Dit Vincent

-Vraiment ?! Ça a l'air trop bon. Dit Geoffrey en regardant avec envie les muffins de différentes couleurs

-Tu dois être Abigail ? Dit Drago en observant la jeune fille qui accompagnait Geoffrey

Abigail vêtu de son uniforme aux couleurs de Poufsouffle ne s'était pas approcher du petit groupe. Elle les observait simplement cherchant à voir si elle ne connaissait pas de nom certains d'entre eux. Ils étaient tous de noble famille sang-pur mais interagissaient et se comportaient en totale opposée de ce que l'on se serait attendu par rapport à leur éducation. Cela la surprenait un peu mais elle se disait qu'ils devaient porter des masques en public.

-Oui. Je suis Abigail Renwar. Dit-elle en souriant à Drago qui l'observait minutieusement

-Renwar ? Comme le potionniste américain Zachary Renwar ? Demanda Théo en l'observant avec intérêt

-Oui. C'est mon père.

-Il est célèbre ? Demanda Blaise

-Bien sûr qu'il est célèbre. Il a fait des potions dans le but d'aider les vampires. Dit Pansy

-Il ne réalise que des potions dans le but de soigner et aider les créatures magiques. Il est très bien vu par ces peuples. On raconte même qu'il a fini par devenir ami avec de grand chef de clan. Poursuivit Drago se souvenant que son parrain avait voulu rencontré cet homme mais n'avais jamais réussi

-Euh…pourriez-vous arrêter de parler comme cela de mon père ?... Cela me met mal à l'aise. Dit Abigail d'une petite voix alors que ses joues avaient doucement rougis sous la gêne

-Pas de soucis. Tu veux goûter un muffin ? Dit Gregory comprenant sa gêne

-Les rouges sont les meilleurs. Ils sont aux cerises confites et morceaux de chocolat. Dit Vincent

-C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air bon. Je me laisserai bien tenter. Dit Abigail en regardant les muffins

-En parlant de pâtisserie. Tu pourrais demander à ta mère de nous envoyer ses délicieux cookies aux éclats de noisette et aux pépites de chocolat.

-Pourquoi tu veux que je lui demande ça ? Demanda Drago en regardant avec suspicion son frère

-Parce que j'ai très envie d'en manger. Et les cookies du petit-déjeuner n'étaient vraiment pas bons.

-C'est à cela que tu pensais en cours ? Demanda Abigail qui avait fini par se décider pour un muffin

Geoffrey donna un regard noir à son amie. Il ne fallait pas que son frère le sache sinon il n'en aurait pas, et, Drago n'apprécierait vraiment pas qu'il n'écoute pas les cours de potion de son parrain. Drago aimait beaucoup son parrain qui ignorait la véritable identité de Geoffrey. Fenrir et Tom n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir lui faire confiance à cause de ses liens avec le vieux fou. Ils attendaient simplement qu'il choisisse définitivement son camp. En attendant, Severus savait juste que Geoffrey Reyback était le pupille de la noble famille Malfoy.

Drago voulut parler mais la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit sur le petit professeur Monsieur Flitwick. Ils entrèrent dans une salle ovale ressemblant à un amphithéâtre. Le professeur avait son bureau au centre de la classe alors que les élèves se plaçaient en arc de cercle en gradin. Les Poufsouffles prirent place dans les gradins à la gauche du professeur tandis que les Serpentards prirent place de l'autre côté. Geoffrey et Abigail se mirent face à Drago et sa bande. Le professeur Flitwick était un petit professeur devant monter sur une pile de livre pour être à la hauteur de son bureau pour pouvoir voir ses élèves. Le petit professeur se mit à leur faire un discours sur la beauté, l'importance et la complexité des sortilèges. Il avait réussi à capter l'attention de ses élèves tant et si bien qu'il voulait déjà faire de la pratique. Flitwick décida au bout d'une heure de cours de théorie sur un sort de lumière de leur faire faire un peu de pratique ; bien qu'il doutât de la réussie immédiate de ses élèves.

Geoffrey connaissait déjà ce sort ; ses parents le lui avaient appris pour qu'il puisse s'éclairer dans la forêt car il pensait rarement à prendre de la lumière quand il partait se promener. Drago le connaissait aussi puisque lui et Geoffrey avaient appris à modeler légèrement le sort pour pouvoir s'amuser ensemble. Alors que Flitwick expliquait comment faire le sort, les deux frères se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et sans un mot décidèrent de s'amuser comme il le faisait chez eux.

-Aby. Tu n'aurais pas un bout de parchemin sans importance à me passer ? Demanda Geoffrey qui s'était penché vers elle

-Oui. J'ai bien un. Mais pourquoi faire ? Dit Abigail en le regardant curieusement alors qu'elle sortait le parchemin de son sac

-Pour s'amuser. Tu vas voir.

Il lui prit le morceau de parchemin et se mit à le déchirer jusqu'à former comme des confettis. Il ne lâcha pas son frère du regard pour voir s'il avait compris ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Drago secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré quand il reconnut le jeu. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer pour dire qu'il acceptait de jouer. Geoffrey ne put retenir un sourire alors qu'il voyait Drago murmurait un « bleu » qu'il lut sur le bout de ses lèvres. Il compta le nombre de morceaux de parchemin et sur la moitié d'entre eux il déposa une goutte d'encre que but facilement le parchemin. Il attendit que l'encre sèche le temps que le professeur terminait son explication. Une fois qu'ils purent commencer à pratiquer les deux frères attendirent un peu avant de commencer.

-Aby. Tu pourras lancer les confettis dans les airs quand Blaise te fera un signe de la tête ?

-Quoi ?! Dit Abigail en regardant son ami comme s'il avait changé de couleur

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Blaise et Vinc fera la même chose.

Ils virent Blaise se mettre à compter jusqu'à trois avant de faire un signe de la tête et de lancer les confettis. Abigail fit de même voulant vraiment savoir ce que Geoffrey prévoyait. Elle regarda les confettis voler doucement comme des feuilles d'automne. Elle vit que les confettis étaient de couleur ; il y avait du bleu, du noir, du rouge, du vert, du gris, du orange, du mauve et du jaune parchemin. Geoffrey se leva en même temps que la bande de Drago. Il attrapa la main d'Abigail et la fit se lever.

-Tu prends les oranges. Moi, je prends les jaunes. Lui dit Geoffrey

-Je dois faire quoi ? Demanda Abigail ne comprenant toujours pas dans quoi elle avait été embarquée

-Jette juste le sort que l'on vient d'apprendre suivit d'un « Stupéfix ». Dit Geoffrey alors qu'il lançait un « Lumos » sur l'une des confettis de sa couleur

Blaise visait les verts, Drago les bleus, Théo les gris, Vinc les rouges, Greg les noirs, Abigail les orange, Pansy les mauves et Geoffrey les jaunes. Ils les visèrent chacun leurs propres couleurs. Abigail eut un peu de mal avec le stupéfix au début mais Geoffrey lui expliqua et lui montra comment faire. Elle comprit rapidement comment faire et s'amusa à faire comme les autres. Bientôt les morceaux de parchemin qui tombaient toujours ressemblaient à des lucioles de couleur. Vinc et Greg se rapprochèrent pour viser leur dernier confetti. Théo observa Pansy faire pareil avec Drago. Blaise donna un clin d'œil à Geoffrey et Abigail avant de murmurer un « Nox ». La salle se retrouva plonger dans le noir ce qui fit crier les plus craintifs malgré la présence des confettis. Théo les fit remonter dans les airs. Geoffrey en profita pour lancer un sort dans la langue des loups qui permit aux confettis de se rassembler par couleur pour former des mots. Et enfin, chaque ami visa sa couleur en lançant un puissant « Stupéfix » pour les empêcher de bouger. Les élèves purent voir les confettis former une phrase disant : « Bienvenu chez nous les fous à Poudlard ! ». Chaque mot avait sa propre couleur. Le premier était en vert, le second en gris, le troisième en noir, le quatrième en rouge, le cinquième jaune, le sixième en orange, le septième en bleu et le point d'exclamation en mauve. Les élèves regardèrent avec curiosité et avec les yeux presque brillant d'étoiles. Le professeur Flitwick ne put lâcher du regard la phrase qui montrait que c'était bien un ou plusieurs élèves qui l'avait fait. Il n'aurait jamais qualifié de fous les élèves. Aucun professeur n'aurait fait cela ; d'ailleurs.

-Wow ! C'est magnifique ! S'exclama Abigail qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela

-On te remercie du compliment, apprenti. Dit Drago d'un air supérieur en lui faisant une légère révérence

-Je vous remercie pour cet apprentissage. Dit Abigail de façon moqueuse en lui rendant sa révérence

Pansy fit revenir doucement la lumière dans la salle alors les confettis se mirent à bouger. Elles prirent la forme de papillons et se mir à voler vers celui qui était à l'origine de leur couleur. Ils tournèrent autour d'eux pendant quelques minutes puis partir par la porte formant un seul nuage de couleur. Le petit groupe en profita pour partir en même temps qu'eux. La sonnerie retentit peu après que Vincent qui était le dernier eut quitté la salle de classe. Cependant, le petit professeur eut le temps de voir qui sortait de la classe. Il comprit rapidement que c'était eux qui avaient fait le tour et il en était très fier.

-Vingt points en plus pour Mr. Reyback et Mademoiselle Renwar. Vingt points en plus pour Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott, Mr. Crabbe et Mr. Goyle ainsi qu'à Mademoiselle Parkinson. Réussit à dire le petit professeur malgré le brouhaha des élèves

Le petit groupe croisa sur le chemin de la grande salle certains de leur camarade qui les félicitèrent.

-Trop cool votre tour ! Serpentard a gagné cent vingt points. Dit un Serpentard en passant à côté d'eux

-Ouais. Et Poufsouffle a gagné quarante points. Dit un Poufsouffle en passant lui aussi

La petite troupe fut ravie de leur tour. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à gagner autant de point. Ils étaient contents et arrivaient devant les portes de la grande salle. Abigail remarqua rapidement Neville qui les attendait à côté de la porte. Abigail fit signe au petit groupe et partit rejoindre Neville. Elle discuta avec lui et rentra dans la grande salle. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur discussion qu'elle finit assise à la table des Gryffondors.

-Elle est plutôt cool ; Abigail. Dit Blaise

-Ouais. Elle est vraiment sympa. Dit Greg

-Hm. En tout cas ; elle n'est pas bien difficile à convaincre pour emmener dans nos tours. Dit Vinc

-C'est bien vrai. J'aime bien son style vestimentaire. Dit Pansy qui l'observait

-Tout ne se rapporte pas au style vestimentaire. Bougonna Geoffrey en se disant qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas les filles

-Comme tout ne se rapporte pas aux cookies. Fit remarquer sarcastiquement Drago

-Hmpf ! Je vais manger. Dit Geoffrey en partant vers sa table

-Je vais le rejoindre. Dit Théo en le rattrapant

Les deux amis se mirent à discuter joyeusement. Beaucoup furent surpris de voir un Serpentard à Poufsouffle. C'était une première jamais un Serpentard n'avait fait cela. Il était plus courant de voir les Serpentards entre eux. Ils se mélangeaient rarement avec les autres contrairement aux Poufsouffles qui voyageaient souvent de table en table. La présence de Théo avec les blaireaux eut le mérite de montrer que les serpents ne sont pas forcément comme ils l'imaginaient. Théo se fit rapidement accepter par les blaireaux qui étaient réputés pour leur ouverture d'esprit et leur tendance à accepter les autres. Abigail, elle, eut un peu plus de mal avec les Gryffondors.

-Le courrier arrive ! Cria un élève quelconque attirant ainsi l'attention des autres élèves sur les nombreuses chouettes arrivant par les fenêtres de la grande salle

Geoffrey leva la tête comme tous les autres dans l'espoir de voir sa chouette. Mais, il n'espérait pas trop vu qu'il ne l'avait envoyé que ce matin. Cependant, il fut très surpris de voir Loki voler vers lui. Son papa avait dû lui écrire une lettre bien avant que lui-même envoi Hedwige. Il donna un morceau de bacon à Loki avant de récupérer la lettre. La chouette en profita pour réclamer des caresses que Geoffrey s'empressa de lui rendre alors qu'il ouvrait sa lettre. Tom monta le long de son bras pour se mettre dans son cou pour pouvoir lire la lettre de son amour de mari. Geoffrey déplia la lettre la tenant d'une main et se mit à la lire.

« _Cher Geo'_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que les cours ne sont pas trop durs. Ils ne devraient pas trop l'être puisque c'est le commencement. J'espère que tu as commencé à te faire des amis. C'est important d'avoir de bons amis. Si tu veux nous pourrions voir pour nous voir. Tu me manques déjà, mon louveteau. Grand-père m'a dit vouloir t'envoyer un cadeau cette semaine. Ne me demande pas ce que c'est. Je ne le sais pas et ne te le dirais pas._

 _J'espère avoir rapidement de tes nouvelles._

 _Bisous, papa_

 _P.S : Donnes de tes nouvelles à ton parrain. Et donnes une caresse à ton familier pour moi. »_

Geoffrey esquissa un sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait qu'à écrire une lettre à son parrain et en profiter pour demander des cookies.

-$Arrêtes de penser aux cookies de ta tante !$ Râla son père dans son cou

Geoffrey le calma en le caressant et en lui promettant de lui en donner. Il se leva fit signe à Loki de monter sur son épaule et partit dans son dortoir pour écrire sa lettre. Il avait dit à Théo qu'il irait sûrement dans la bibliothèque pour commencer ses devoirs, mais qu'il enverrait sa lettre d'abord. Geoffrey alla dans son petit jardin secret pour écrire sa lettre.

« _Cher parrain et tante Cissy._

 _Je suis à Poufsouffle et le dortoir est très chaleureux. Je me suis fait une amie dans ma maison. Elle s'appelle Abigail Renwar. C'est la fille du potionniste Zachary Renwar. Elle est très sympa et Drago semble déjà l'apprécier._

 _En cours de potion ce matin, j'ai failli perdre des points. Mais chut. Il ne faut pas le dire à papa. En fait, je pensais à tes délicieux cookies tante Cissy. Je sais, parrain, je dois être concentré en cours mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Ceux de Poudlard ne sont vraiment pas bons._

 _Tu peux m'envoyer des cookies ; s'il-te-plaît tante Cissy :'( . Je te promets que j'écouterai en cous après. :'(_

 _Bisous, Geo' »_

Geoffrey relut sa lettre et une fois satisfait la donna à Loki. Il s'envola par l'une des fenêtres du dortoir. Geoffrey laissa son père sur la branche d'arbre qu'il semblait beaucoup apprécier. Bon en fait, il lui en voulait d'avoir mis des smileys, mais bon il fallait bien s'amuser. C'était Jeanne qui le lui avait appris pour mieux comprendre certaines plantes difficiles à faire pousser. Il savait que son père avait du mal avec ce « truc moldu », comme il disait. Bah ; il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Cela lui laisserait le temps de trouver un plan pour récupérer la pierre philosophale qu'il savait être ici, à Poudlard. Il avait appris qu'elle se trouvait ici grâce à un vieil ami qui connaissait bien Nicolas Flamel. Il savait qu'il y aurait des pièges mais dans un corps de serpent ce ne serait pas facile donc il aurait besoin de l'aide de Geoffrey et ses amis. Geoffrey avait remarqué que le vieux citronné avait des plans pour le Survivant. Ils devraient donc faire attention ou faire en sorte de le piéger pour arriver à leur fin. Mais dans tous les cas cela dépendrait des liens que Geoffrey arriverait à créer avec lui. « De toute façon, les pièces ont déjà commencé » pensa Tom alors que son fils était depuis longtemps avec ses amis.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	16. Halloween

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews.

Je remercie pauloxx19 pour sa correction

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15: Halloween**

Les jours passaient jusqu'à donner des semaines qui elles-mêmes formaient des mois. Bientôt Halloween arriva. Geoffrey était heureux. Les cours se passaient

bien. Neville avait intégré son groupe d'amis, ce qui ne plut pas mais alors là pas du tout à Dumbledore. Abigail était devenue une grande farceuse dans le groupe. Il n'était pas rare de voir la petite bande Serpentard avec Neville qui mangeait avec les Poufsouffles ou inversement. Geoffrey et Drago recevait tous les samedis une boîte de sucreries ou de cookies fait par tante Cissy. Fenrir écrivait une à deux fois par semaine à Geoffrey qui était tout autant presser d'être à noël pour enfin revoir son papa.

Dumbledore avait décidé qu'il y aurait un grand banquet le soir d'Halloween. Cela ne surprenait pas les élèves qui depuis maintenant dix ans fêtaient la chute de Lord Voldemort. Mais cela dégoûtait Geoffrey qui était d'une humeur massacrante. Il ne supportait vraiment la bonne humeur du glucosé alors que l'on était seulement à deux semaines de la fête et que cette-même bonne humeur allait en croissant. Il en avait vraiment marre de le voir sourire pour rien avec son regard pétillant de joie et de malice. Alors qu'il passait son temps ; lui ainsi que les autres professeurs, à dire combien c'était une bonne chose et un soulagement que Lord Voldemort ne soit plus de ce monde. Les cours d'histoire de la magie avec le professeur fantôme Mr. Binns devenait tout autant insupportable. Il expliquait de sa voix morne la guerre des sorciers en passant tout en revus : les points forts de Dumbledore, l'Ordre du Phénix, les Aurors, le Ministère, les horreurs des Mangemorts, les Mangemorts, les idéaux extrémistes sur les moldus de Voldemort, et bien sûr l'incontournable cruauté de Lord Voldemort. Donc pour finir, tout le monde haïssait et condamnait Lord Voldemort et ses partisans ; et étaient plus que content qu'il n'existe plus. Geoffrey était persuadé que c'était un coup monté de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs son père sentait que celui-ci préparait quelque chose de gros pour la fête. Drago aussi était dans le même état d'esprit que son frère. Neville lui partageait la vision des professeurs à cause de ce qui était arrivé à ses parents. Geoffrey lui disait qu'il trouvait bizarre le miracle qui avait frappé Alice et Franck Longbottom. C'était presqu'un sujet de discorde entre les deux amis.

Les décorations du château étaient à la hauteur de sa réputation. Cependant, elles ne valaient pas celle du manoir Serpentard et du manoir Malfoy. Les citrouilles d'Hagrid étaient énormes et sculptées. Les grandes tables étaient recouvertes de bonbons et de mets. Tout le monde mangeait et discutait joyeusement. Geoffrey ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Ron s'était encore une fois installé avec des sang-purs. Il trainait parfois avec Geoffrey quand celui-ci était seul. Il ne se mettait avec d'autres élèves de sang « inférieur » que pendant les cours dans lesquels ceux-ci étaient les meilleurs.

La nuit était déjà tombée sur le château alors que les discutions allaient de bon train dans la grande salle. Les enfants et les professeurs discutaient joyeusement dans une belle ambiance festive. Geoffrey et tous les enfants de mangemorts du premier cercle (ceux qui connaissent la vérité sur Geoffrey) furent heureux de ne pas avoir un discourt de Dumbledore sur son « Survivant ». E repas était déjà bien entamé quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir sur Rusard.

-Un troll ! Un troll dans les cachots ! Cria-t-il avant de s'évanouir

Les élèves se mirent à crier, abandonnant leur nourriture alors qu'ils partaient vers la sortie dans un mouvement de panique. La panique était telle que se fut presque un miracle se Rusard ne se fit pas écraser.

-SILENCE ! Cria Dumbledore pour faire cesser la panique générale

Tout le monde s'arrêta et se retourna tel un seul homme pour regarder le directeur. On entendait plus que les petites chauves-souris volant au plafond. La peur se lisait dans les regards des élèves mais aussi chez les professeurs bien qu'il y eût aussi de l'incompréhension.

-Les préfets vont ramener les élèves dans leur dortoirs respectifs ! Dit Dumbledore

Alors doucement dans un calme surprenant les élèves se regroupèrent par maison. Les préfets vérifièrent que tout le monde était là. Les Serdaigles sortirent en premier suivit des Gryffondors. Les Serpentards eux décidèrent de rester dans la grande salle car leur dortoir se trouvait dans les cachots. Dumbledore semblait se moquait de leur sort ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la haine de Geoffrey pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment les gens pouvaient être aussi aveugle concernant ses intentions surtout que les préfets et le professeur Snape avait fait remarquer le problème. Il s'était simplement contenté d'un : « restez ici ; on bloquera les portes ». Il n'avait même pas parlé de laisser un professeur avec eux alors qu'il faisait rapidement sortir les Poufsouffles pour pouvoir celer les grandes portes. Le calme ne perdura pas bien longtemps parmi les élèves qui ne tardèrent pas à se disperser et bavarder. Geoffrey profita de la confusion pour quitter ses camarades. Il s'enfonçait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le troisième étage. Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir et se colla contre le mur avant de passer légèrement la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit un immense Cerbère d'au moins trois mètres de haut. Il remarqua rapidement que celui-ci se trouvait sur une trappe. Il n'allait donc pas être facile pour passer. Il vit aussi que Severus Snape était là comme s'il vérifiait que personne n'avait passé la trappe grâce aux divers sorts qu'il jetait. Severus allait quitter la pièce quand Geoffrey se jeta un sort d'invisibilité pour ne pas être vu. Le professeur parti sans rien remarqué alors que Geoffrey rassuré ouvrit la porte d'un simple « Alohomora _»_. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Dumbledore était vraiment un idiot pour laisser un couloir interdit si facilement ouvrable. Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer par le glucosé ; il décida de sortir une paire de lunette ressemblant étrangement à des lunettes de soleil. Il les avait mis au point avec l'aide de son papa et de son parrain. Elle lui permettait de voir dans le noir et à travers la matière. La magie ne pouvait pas les dérégler car elle les rendait plus puissante. Il mit les lunettes et les activa. Il se plaça à une distance respectable du Cerbère pour pas qu'il le blesse alors qu'il regardait la trappe. Geoffrey connaissait à peu près le genre d'énergie magique que dégage une pierre magique.

-$Chantes. Cela endormira le Cerbère.$ Dit son père à son oreille

Geoffrey acquiesça et sans quitter la trappe des yeux. Il se mit à murmurer :

- _Dors petit louveteau,_

 _La belle lune d'argent veille._

 _Je serai toujours là,_

 _Je veillerais sur toi malgré la distance_

 _Les étoiles seront mes yeux._

 _Dors petit louveteau._

 _La meute veille sur tes songes_

 _Ne crains rien,_

 _La nuit de son manteau d'ébène te protège._

 _Dors petit louveteau,_

 _Jamais on ne nous séparera._

Il arrêta de chanter quand il eut vu ce qu'il voulait. Une larme solitaire ne put s'empêcher de rouler sur sa joue. Cette chanson était une berceuse que son papa lui chantait tous les soirs. Son papa lui manquait beaucoup. Il voulait vraiment rentrer pour qu'il la lui chante de nouveau. Il en avait marre de Dumbledore. Il ne voulait plus avoir à cacher sa véritable identité, s'inquiéter pour sa marraine quand elle serait libérée avec son mari et Sirius Black. Il voulait pouvoir rendre un corps à son père et le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait juste que Dumbledore tombe. Mais peu importe pour l'instant il se contentait de faire des blagues avec l'aide de ses amis. Ils se débrouillaient toujours pour que personne ne remarque que le glucosé est visé. Geoffrey soupira, retira les lunettes et se jeta un sort d'invisibilité avant de sortir. Il réussit trouver la porte dissimulée des professeurs menant à la grande salle. Il entra dans la grande salle et se cacha au milieu des Serpentards dans un coin dans l'ombre. Drago le remarqua et s'approcha discrètement de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui murmura Drago

-Rien de particulier. Je ne suis pas parti avec les autres. Je ne voulais pas laisser mon frangin préféré tout seul.

-Vraiment ? Il me semble que JE suis ton seul frangin. Dit Drago faussement vexé

-Ah bon ?! Pourtant Théo est parfait dans ce rôle. Dit Geoffrey en taquinant son ami et regardant le jeune garçon approchait

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Théo en se mettant face à eux

-Geo' prétendait que tu es une sorte de grand frère pour lui. Répondit méchamment Drago lui donnant un regard noir

-Vraiment ?! Tu ne savais pas qu'il est mon petit-frère d'amour ! Dit Théo en gagatisant vers la fin tout en prenant Geoffrey dans une forte étreinte

-Dray ! Aide-moi. Il va m'étouffer. Dit Geoffrey en tendant la main vers lui

\- Demande-lui de t'aider puisqu'il est ton frère ! Dit Drago en tournant la tête

Geoffrey fit la moue et se mit à bouder dans les bras de Théo. Théo l'avait bien remarqué aussi arrêta-t-il d'embêter son ami. Il savait comme le reste de leurs amis que Drago était plus que très fier de son statut de grand-frère ; cela lui tenait très à cœur. D'ailleurs, Neville et Abigail ignoraient le pourquoi du comment de ce fait. Drago semblait vraiment lui en vouloir pour le coup. Ils s'étaient promis enfants qu'ils seraient toujours frères de cœur. Théo donna un regard désolé à son ami. Il aurait dû se douter que leur lien n'était pas un truc sur lequel jouer. Il ne pensait pas que Drago le prendrait aussi mal de se faire piquer son rôle. Il avait espéré qu'il comprendrait que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Geoffrey s'approcha à quatre pattes de Drago (il ne voulait pas se faire voire des autres Serpentards).

-Dis ! Tu me fais la tête…tu veux pu me parler ? Tu veux plus être mon grand-frère ? Dit Geoffrey d'une voix tremblante comme s'il allait pleurer

Drago tourna son regard vers lui. Geoffrey était sur les genoux, une main tenant le genou de Drago tandis que l'autre tenait son bras. Il le regardait avec des yeux brillants de larmes contenus. Il avait ses lèvres qui tremblaient et de la tristesse brillant dans ses jolis yeux marrons aux reflets ambré. Drago ne résista pas bien longtemps et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne suis pas fâché. Ne t'inquiète pas ; je serais toujours ton grand-frère. Dit Drago d'une voix assurée

Geoffrey soupira rassurer. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire satisfait d'avoir fait céder son grand-frère qui était vraiment têtu. Il en profita pour s'assoupir dans les bras fort de celui-ci. C'est ainsi que le trouvèrent les professeurs quand il fut temps pour eux de retourner dans leur dortoir. Le troll était allé jusqu'au toilette du deuxième étage où il fut finalement arrêté par le professeur Snape, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Chourave. Quand Geoffrey rejoignit son dortoir ; il se retrouva dans les bras de Abigail qui avait été folle d'inquiétude de ne pas le trouver. Il lui fallut bien une vingtaine de minutes pour rassurer ses amis en leur disant que oui il était bien resté dans la grande salle, et que oui il n'avait rien du tout. Une fois fait, il put finalement allait dans son Secret ; c'était le nom qu'il avait donné à son jardin. Il l'avait un peu aménagé. Il avait seulement ajouté un hamac ainsi qu'une table de jardin et deux chaises. Geoffrey se mit dans le hamac et posa son père sur son ventre.

-$Très joli tour de comédie tout à l'heure.$ Le félicita son père

-$Merci.$ Dit Geoffrey en lui caressant la tête

-$Qu'est-ce que tu as vu comme piège sous la trappe ?$

-$Rien de bien méchant. Il veut que Neville la trouve.$

-$Explique-toi.$

-$Il y a un filet du diable, une clef à attraper pour ouvrir la porte, un échiquier, le troll, une énigme avec des potions et enfin une sorte de miroir qui cache la pierre.$ Dit Geoffrey en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu

-$Humm ! Rien de bien complexe à part peut-être les trois dernières épreuves. Sauf si c'est ce même troll qui s'est enfui ce soir.$

-$Je pense que c'est le même. Ils ne vont pas en avoir plusieurs. Déjà qu'un seul c'est dangereux.$

-$Ce vieux est encore plus fou que je ne l'imaginai. Un troll dans une école…Une véritable catastrophe, oui !$ Siffla furieusement son père

-$Il faut que je persuade Neville de descendre dans la trappe. Il faudrait emmener Théo, il est bon au échec…Neville s'y connait en plante…Drago est doué sur un balai ; de toute façon il me suivrait quand même. J'y vais bien sûr pour récupérer la pierre. Blaise est doué en potion.$

-$Et le troll ? Il est pour qui ? $

-$Personne. Ils le laisseraient K.O pour pas qu'il y est de nouveau problème.$ Dit Geoffrey avant de bailler

-$Bonne nuit, Geoffrey.$ Siffla doucement son père alors qu'ils papillonnaient des yeux tous les deux

-$Bonne nuit.$ Dit Geoffrey d'une voix endormie malgré les quelques plans pour obtenir la pierre qui tourner encore un peu dans sa tête alors que doucement les prémices des rêves sur ses parents et toutes sa famille se tissaient

* * *

Une Reviews?


	17. Départ en vacance

Salut, tout le monde.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos Reviews.

Je remercie pauloxx19 pour sa correction

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 16: Départ en vacances**

Geoffrey était heureux. Oui, véritablement heureux. Tout se passait bien. Dumbledore mangeait toujours autant de bonbons aux citrons. Parrain Lulu avait réussi à faire rouvrir le dossier de Sirius Black. Les gobelins avaient fait parvenir dans l'une des demeures Black le testament Lord et Lady Potter. C'était une version modifiée puisque seulement les grandes lignes étaient là sans parler de la véritable identité de Harry James Potter autrement dit Geoffrey. Sirius Black était donc sur les bouches de tout le monde surtout quand on découvrit qu'il n'avait pas été jugé. Mais à part les faits politiques, il y avait aussi qu'ils allaient partir le lendemain pour les vacances de Noël. Sans doute ce qui plaisait le plus à Geoffrey c'est d'avoir réussi à piquer la curiosité de Neville sur le mystère de la trappe et du Cerbère. Il avait tellement réussi à piquer sa curiosité qu'il décida de faire un point sur ce qu'ils avaient découverts la concernant. Ils savaient que c'était en rapport avec Nicholas Flamel, et donc qu'il fallait faire un peu de recherche le concernant ainsi que Touffu s'il voulait espérer passer en un seul morceau. Il était plutôt fier de ses mauvais tours et de son talent de comédien qui lui avait permis d'arriver à ce résultat. Théo et Abigail avaient même déjà prévu un plan d'action pour aller dans la trappe…une fois qu'ils auraient les informations manquantes autrement dit à la rentrée. Il ne doutait pas que ses parents les lui donneraient. Bon d'accord, il devrait d'abord chercher de son côté. Geoffrey était sûr qu'il trouverait avec la bibliothèque de son ancêtre, de son papa, de son père, de son parrain et de la famille de sa tante Cissy. S'il ne trouvait pas ce serai vraiment surprenant.

Geoffrey discutait pâtisserie avec Vinc et Greg alors que le train s'arrêtait en gare de King's Cross. Théo et Drago se disputaient une partie d'échec sorcier. Tandis que Blaise et Aby mettaient au point de nouvelles farces. Pansy s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Drago. Neville lisait un livre de botanique que Geoffrey lui avait chaudement recommandé. Le livre parlait des plantes aimant le noir dont le filet du diable.

-On est arrivé ! S'exclama Geoffrey en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre

-Geo' tu rentres avec nous ? Demanda Drago en aidant à ranger le jeu

-Non. Grand-père vient me chercher. A moins que ce soit Benoit ?... Je ne sais plus.

-T'es vraiment tête en l'air…pire qu'Aby. Dit Neville en rangeant son livre

-Eh ! Je ne te permets pas. Je ne suis pas tête en l'air. Je n'ai juste pas les mêmes priorités que vous. Dit Abigail qui s'était penché pour réveiller Pansy

-Mais oui. On te croit. Dit Blaise distraitement

Abigail secoua l'épaule de Pansy. Elle se réveilla difficilement.

-Ça mon épaule était confortable ? Demanda Drago d'un air sarcastique

-Très. Merci. Dit Pansy toute souriant avant de l'embrasser sur la joue

Toute la petite bande rigola de Drago qui avait légèrement rougi. Ils prirent leurs affaires et sortirent en file indienne du compartiment puis du wagon. Le quai était plein de parents s'agitant pour voir leur enfant. Ils s'agitaient pour se réchauffer malgré le froid de décembre. Ils cherchèrent leurs parents. Drago trouva rapidement ses parents qui se trouvaient avec les parents de Théo et de Blaise. Les parents de Pansy discutaient avec les parents de Vinc et de Greg. Geoffrey chercha Benoit ou son grand-père mais ne vit pas l'un d'eux. Il soupira et rejoignit son parrain peut-être que celui-ci aurait des infos.

-Neville. Tes parents sont arrivés ? Demanda Abigail

-Non pas encore. Et toi ?

-Pareil. Je me demande où es mon frère. Dit Abigail en cherchant son frère du regard

-Il est avec ses amis. Dit Théo qui se trouvait à côté d'elle

-Merci, pour l'info. Dit Abigail en lui souriant

-Tu restes avec nous ? Moi non plus il n'y a personne pour venir me chercher. Dit Geoffrey en l'attrapant par le bras

Ils se faufilèrent au milieu de la foule. Les parents les virent arrivés, et mirent fin à leur conversation. Les parents esquissèrent un sourire en les voyants approchés sans quitter leur conversation. Les pères posèrent une main sur l'épaule de leurs enfants. Les mères les prirent dans leurs bras pour la plus grande gêne des enfants.

-Bonjour, parrain. Dit Geoffrey quand celui-ci lui mit une main sur l'épaule

-Bonjour, Geoffrey. Ton grand-père et Benoit sont juste un peu en retard ; ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas. S'ils ne venaient pas, je repars avec vous.

Geoffrey ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant Drago bougonnant dans les bras de sa mère. Drago lui donna un regard noir avant que sa mère ne le lâche. Elle s'approcha de Geoffrey et le prit dans ses bras. « Eh merde ! Je ne voulais pas avoir un câlin devant mes amis. » Pensa Geoffrey. Il profita tout de même du câlin. Il fut ravi d'être libéré de l'étreinte.

-Vous nous présenterez bien vos amis ? Proposa Lady Zabini

Une femme très belle aux yeux d'un noir mystérieux. Elle avait une peau aussi belle qu'une rose sous la rosée du matin. Elle avait des cheveux bruns coiffés dans un style légèrement en bataille. Elle, comme les autres adultes, observait Neville et Abigail. Oh bien sûr. Il connaissait déjà le Survivant.

-Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, Lady Zabini. Je suis Neville Longbottom. Dit-il en faisant un baise main comme le lui avait appris sa grand-mère

Il aimait beaucoup sa grand-mère. Une femme assez autoritaire attachant beaucoup d'importance aux us et coutumes sorcières. Elle avait voulu qu'il les connaisse avant d'entrer à Poudlard. En tout cas, au moins les salutations et les visages des plus grandes familles. Elle le poussait à réfléchir par lui-même pour se faire sa propre opinion sur les choses qui l'entourent.

-C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Dit-elle en lui souriant

Les Lords et Ladies furent légèrement surpris de la politesse de Neville. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il serait aussi poli. Franck et Alice étaient devenus moins porté sur les règles des us et coutumes. Ils avaient décidé de profiter de la vie après avoir guéri des effets du doloris. Ils avaient trop perdu de temps auprès de leur fils.

-Et vous, jeune fille ? Demanda Lord Parkinson qui ressemblait à deux gouttes d'eau à sa fille si ce n'est la couleur de leurs yeux

-Je suis Abigail Renwar. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, Lord Parkinson. Dit-elle en lui faisant une légère révérence

-Renwar ?! Comme le potionniste Zachary Renwar ?! S'exclama Lord Nott surpris

-Lui-même ! Dit une voix d'homme derrière la petite bande

Ils se retournèrent pour voir qui avait parlé. Denis Renwar se tenait à côté d'un homme lui ressemblant. L'homme était assez costaud. Il avait des yeux gris-verts, et, des cheveux mi- longs blonds vénitiens attachés en catogan. Il semblait avoir la trentaine. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche.

-Papa ; cela fait longtemps que tu es arrivé ? Demanda Abigail en s'approchant de l'homme

-Ça fait dix minutes qu'on te cherche. Dit Denis

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Abigail en regardant son père

-Denis arrête de dire des bêtises. Ta sœur va finir par te croire. Pour répondre à ta question ; cela ne fait même pas dix minutes que je suis arrivé.

-Denis...Tu vas le payer. Dit Abigail prête à sauter sur son frère alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard

-Donc vous êtes Zachary Renwar ? Demanda Lucius à l'homme attirant ainsi son attention sur lui

Ils purent voir du coin de l'œil Vinc et Greg retenir Aby qui voulait sauter sur son frère pour lui donner une bonne correction. Denis lui rigolait de sa sœur ce qui l'énervait encore plus.

-En effet, je suis bien Zachary Renwar. Je dois dire que je suis surpris que mon nom est connu jusqu'en Angleterre. Dit-il en serrant la main que lui tend Lucius et le père de Théo

-Votre réputation n'est plus à faire. Dit Lady Zabini

-C'est bien vrai. Vos recherches sont vraiment impressionnantes. Dit Lord Goyle

-Mr. Renwar. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander : pourquoi ne faire des potions que pour les « créatures magiques ». Dit Lord Nott

-S'il-vous-plaît, ne les appelez pas « créature magique ». Je trouve cela dégradant et insultant. Ils n'aiment pas qu'on les appelle comme cela. Dit Zachary en retenant difficilement une grimace de dégoût face au terme

-Oh ! Vous êtes plu proches d'eux qu'on ne le pense. Dit Lord Nott

-Oui, je suis très proche d'eux. Je ne fais que des potions pour eux pour cette raison. Vous savez… Je trouve qu'on leur reproche des tas de choses mais qu'on n'essaye pas de les aider. A croire que les sorciers ne savent que lancer la pierre.

-La peur vint du fait qu'on ne connait pas bien ces êtres. Expliqua calmement Lord Crabbe

-Vous avez bien raison, mon ami. Mais je me dois de vous dire au-revoir. Ce fut un véritable plaisir de faire votre connaissance Mr. Renwar. Dit Lady Zabini

-Moi de même, Lady Zabini. Nous allons partir nous aussi. J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous revoir Lords et Ladies. Dit Zachary avant de saluer tout ce petit monde en inclinant la tête dans un geste poli de salut

Ils repartirent chacun leur tour. Ils étaient parmi les derniers dans la gare. Narcissa repartit avec Drago en remarquant que William et Benoit ainsi que les parents de Neville ne sont pas encore arrivés. Lucius décida de rester ne voulant pas emmener Geoffrey avec lui et laisser Neville tout seul.

-Bon ben ! Il ne reste plus que nous, mon cher Neville. Dit Geoffrey en rigolant

-Neville ! Appela une voix de femme avant que Neville ne soit pu répondre

Neville et Geoffrey se retournèrent pour voir une femme et un homme d'environ le même âge que Lucius. L'homme était un peu joufflu contrairement à sa femme qui était toute en finesse. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus. Il avait un pantalon beige et une chemise bleue. La femme avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux noisette. Elle avait une robe mauve à pois argentés.

-Papa ! Maman ! Dit Neville en s'approchant d'eux

-Grand-père ! Benoit ! Dit Geoffrey en les voyants arriver

Ils étaient habillés comme des moldus dans des couleurs assez sombres. Geoffrey alla à leur rencontre, et les prit chacun leur tour dans ses bras. Lucius se rapprocha des deux loup-garous. Il les salua et échangea quelques mots avec eux.

-Malfoy ! Que faisais-tu avec mon fils ? Demanda Franck Longbottom légèrement sur la défensive

-Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je suis resté avec lui parce qu'il est ami avec Geoffrey.

-Ah oui ?! Et pourquoi rester pour lui au lieu de rentrer rejoindre ton fils chéri ?

-Lord Longbottom ! Permettez que je me présente. Je suis Geoffrey Reyback ; le pupille de Lord Malfoy. Votre fils est un ami formidable. Dit poliment Geoffrey en faisant un salut poli

Franck observa Geoffrey de la tête aux pieds. Il finit par lui rendre son salut. Alice, ne fut piquée de curiosité face à Geoffrey. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de savoir un enfant si jeune sous la tutelle de Lucius Malfoy, un ex-mangemort repenti. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne pouvait condamner un enfant. Il n'était pas forcément comme Lucius.

-Dis-moi, Geoffrey. Dans quelle maison es-tu à Poudlard ? Dit Alice d'une voix douce

-Je suis à Poufsouffle, Lady Longbottom. Dit Geoffrey en lui souriant ; s'il arrivait à se la mettre dans les poches alors ce serait plus facile pour manipuler Neville

La réponse sembla ravir les parents de Neville. Ils baissèrent leur garde devenant aussitôt plus avenant que ce soit dans leur geste que dans leur regard. Ils discutèrent un peu avec Benoit et William ainsi qu'un peu avec Lucius (bien que ce soit avec un peu plus de difficulté).

-Je vais devoir m'en aller. Je vous dis donc au-revoir. Dit Lucius au bout d'un moment

-Au-revoir, Mr. Malfoy. Nous allons aussi partir. Dit Franck

-Nous allons faire de même. On doit faire un détour au chemin de traverse. Dit L'Ancien

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Geoffrey

-Il faut des potions de soins, et puis tu pourras regarder si tu ne te trouves pas un bon livre. On en profitera aussi pour que tu me parles de ton ami, Abigail. Dit Benoit en lui donnant un clin d'œil sous entendant qu'il voulait plus parler de drague que d'amitié

-Cool. Si je ne trouve pas de livre, je peux avoir des bonbons ?

-T'es vraiment gourmand- Soupira Neville- Bon ben. Je te dis bonne vacance et joyeux Noël. Dit-Neville en lui serrant la main

-J'ai bien le droit d'avoir un pêché mignon. Sinon, bonne vacances et joyeux Noël à toi aussi.

C'est sur ces mots que chaque famille transplana chez eux. Lucius rejoignit Drago qui était en train d'admirer les décorations du sapin et du manoir. Geoffrey lui disparut avec sa famille, au chemin de traverse, ravit de ses plans et ne doutant pas de leurs réussites. Il eut la surprise de retrouver son papa à Fleury et Bott. Il était sous glamour comme la fois où ils étaient allés à Gringotts avec parrain Lulu. D'ailleurs, il se demandait ce qu'il aurait pour Noël.

Il trouva un bon livre ayant pour titre « Les potions pour créatures…oups…êtres magiques par Zachary Renwar ». Ils retrouvèrent Benoit et William au Chaudron Baveur. Benoit en profita pour lui faire parler de ses amis particulièrement de Abigail. Ce qui lui attira les sifflements furieux de Tom. Ils rentrèrent en fin de journée à la meute. Ils mangèrent avec la meute avant de partir se coucher. Geoffrey était pressé d'être dans deux jours où il partirait pour le manoir Serpentard pour cinq jours avant de partir fêter Noël au manoir Malfoy. Il se coucha en imaginant les cadeaux qu'il pourrait avoir.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	18. Vacance de Noël

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos Reviews, cela toujours autant plaisir.

Je remercie pauloxx19 pour sa correction

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 17: Vacance de Noël**

Magnifique. Le sapin était juste magnifique avec ses guirlandes mauves et ses boules dorées et argentées. Il y avait aussi des petites boules de lumière en forme d'étoile se trouvant ici et là du sapin. Geoffrey ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le sapin fait par les elfes de maisons du manoir Serpentard. Il était arrivé au manoir la veille. Il remarqua que les cadeaux n'étaient pas encore au pied du sapin. Dommage. Il aurait bien aimé voir combien il allait avoir cette année. Il n'allait pas recevoir chez lui ses cadeaux de la part de ses amis. Il allait les recevoir que chez son parrain.

-Geoffrey ! Appela son papa

-Oui ! Dit-il en se sortant de la salle de bal

Il trouva son papa dans le couloir. Il était habillé dans sa tenue favorite, celle qu'il portait le jour où il était venu rencontrer Geoffrey chez les Dursleys. Il regarda son papa qui était à côté de son père qui avait repris la véritable taille de Nagini.

-Papa ! Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Dit Geoffrey

-Oui. Je voulais te dire de faire tes bagages.

-Faire mes bagages ?! On va quelque part ? Demanda-t-il

-Eh bien, on va aller chez ton parrain plus tard que prévu.

-Comment cela ? Je ne comprends pas. Dit Geoffrey complétement perdu

-$On va aller dans une résidence dans les Alpes.$ Dit son père

-On va faire du ski ?! S'exclama Geoffrey les yeux pétillants presque sautant sur place à l'idée

-Oui ! S'exclamèrent ses parents dans un même ensemble

-COOL ! Cria Geoffrey en partant telle une fusée dans sa chambre sous le rire de ses parents très amusaient par son comportement presque enfantin

Il ne fallut pas moins d'une demi-heure à Geoffrey pour faire ses bagages. Il partit dans la salle dédiée à l'arriver par le réseau de cheminette. Il s'assit dans le canapé face à la grande cheminée. Elle était assez grande pour laisser passer trois personnes. Il attendit ses parents en imaginant la résidence. Son papa et son père ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

-Alors, tu es près ? Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? Demanda son papa

-Oui, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Je n'ai rien oublié.

-$Tu as vérifié ?$ Demanda son père

-Cinq fois. J'ai vérifié cinq fois. Mais comment vas-tu faire du ski, père ?

-Cinq fois ! Et ben dis-donc ?! S'exclama son papa étonné du nombre de fois qu'il a vérifié

-$Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais essayer le ski version serpent.$ Dit son père d'un ton légèrement taquin

-On y va ?! On y va ?! Demanda Geoffrey existé, commençant presque à sauter sur place avec son sac dans sa main

-Mais oui, on y va. Rigola son papa

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Tom se mit dans les poches de son fils. Geoffrey se coula dans les bras puissants de son papa qui avait rétréci leurs bagages. Geoffrey prit la poudre de cheminette. Il allait jeter la poudre pour dire la destination avant de réaliser qu'il ne savait pas où ils allaient.

-Euh…Où est-ce qu'on va ? Demanda Geoffrey légèrement timidement

-On va dans une grande station du nom de Courchevel. Dit son papa

-$Il y a une zone d'arrivée de cheminée. Tu n'as qu'à dire le nom de la station.$ Dit son père

Geoffrey acquiesça avant de dire d'une voix claire et forte : « Courchevel ! ». Les flammes se teintèrent de vert avant de les englober. Ils tourbillonnèrent longtemps. Trop longtemps même au goût de Geoffrey. Il aurait préféré transplané ou le faire en plusieurs étapes. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande cheminée faite de pierre. Geoffrey sortit en observant avec curiosité l'endroit. Ils étaient dans une sorte d'immense salon avec trois grandes cheminées. Son papa le guida vers la seule porte de la pièce. Ils sortirent sur une réception d'hôtel très chic. En tout cas pas le genre de truc que pourrait se payer Weasley contrairement à Drago qui le pourrait aisément.

-Bonjour et bienvenu messieurs. Les accueillit joyeusement l'homme de l'accueil

-Bonjour. Dirent Geoffrey et son papa d'une même voix

-En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Demanda l'homme

-Nous aimerions avoir des passes pour l'ensemble des pistes skiables. Dit son papa

-Mais bien sûr, Monsieur…

-Riddle, Monsieur Riddle. Dit son papa sous le regard interrogateur de Geoffrey qui ne fit pas le moindre commentaire

Son papa avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Il se dit que puisque Riddle était le nom de son père alors la maison devait être à lui. Cela ne le surprendrait pas. Il savait que son grand-père du côté de son père était un moldu assez riche. Cela ne serait pas surprenant qu'il possède une maison dans une station de ski célèbre mais principalement moldu. Une main sur son épaule le tira de ses pensées. Il tourna son visage vers la personne et vit que c'était son papa.

-Allez-viens. On va à la maison. Dit son papa en le guidant vers la sortie

-On ira faire du ski après ? Demanda Geoffrey

-Si on a encore le temps oui. Ria son papa

Ils sortirent du bâtiment. Ils tombèrent sur un magnifique paysage enneigé. Ils étaient au cœur du petit village de la station mais ils pouvaient voir des skieurs descendre certaines pistes. Les montagnes étaient belles avec leurs manteaux blancs couvrant aussi les quelques sapins qui les parsemaient. Son papa le guida à travers le village. Ils quittèrent celui-ci et s'enfoncèrent dans l'une des forêts bordant les pistes. Ils marchèrent comme cela pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'apercevoir un chalet perdu au milieu des sapins. Le chalet était assez typique. Ils montèrent les trois marches menant à une terrasse qu'ils traversèrent pour arriver devant la porte. Son papa ouvrit la porte. Et ils entrèrent dans une immense pièce qui faisait tout le rez-de-chaussée. La pièce faisait office de salon, de cuisine et de salle à manger. Il y avait une cheminée dans laquelle le feu crépitait doucement. Il y avait un escalier un peu à l'écart.

-L'escalier mène aux chambres. Viens allons choisir ta chambre. Dit son papa en le guidant vers l'escalier

-$Moi je vais rester devant le feu.$ Dit son père en quittant sa poche avant de se mettre à ramper vers la cheminée

L'étage ne se composait que de trois chambres assez simples mais néanmoins chaleureuses. Il y avait aussi une grande pièce remplit d'équipements de skis pour tous les âges. Et il y avait une grande salle de bain tout aussi simple que les chambres. Geoffrey prit la chambre sur le thème de Bambi tandis que son père prenait celle au thème des cerfs. Il s'installa rapidement avant de filer vers la salle d'équipement pour se trouver du matériel et pouvoir vite partir skier. Il fut rejoint par son père qui avait transplané. Il lui expliqua comment choisir son équipement. Alors qu'il finissait de choisir son équipement, Geoffrey eut une idée qui fit briller ses yeux d'un éclat qu'il n'avait que quand il faisait des bêtises.

-$Attends, j'ai une idée.$ Dit Geoffrey à son père avant de sortir de la pièce

-$Cela m'inquiètes.$ Siffla fort son père pour qu'il puisse l'entendre même dans le couloir ce qui lui attira un rire de son fils

Geoffrey entra dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il alla vers sa valise qu'il fouilla à la recherche de sa petite idée. Il trouva finalement un bonnet couleur rouge et une écharpe jaune. Il sortit la baguette de son père qu'il avait piqué avant de partir de la maison. Il jeta un sort, que lui avait appris Benoit, rendant les couleurs fluos. Il les rétrécit. Une fois satisfait, il rejoignit son père qui se demandait ce qu'il avait en tête. Geoffrey s'approcha discrètement et lui banda les yeux sous les sifflements furieux de son père qui lui ordonnait de retirer le bandeau. Geoffrey en profita pour lui nouer l'écharpe autour de son cou et de lui mettre le bonnet. Il les ajusta à coup de baguette avant de sourire satisfait de son travail. Par sécurité, il rajouta un sort d'ajustement automatique au cas où son père voudrait changer de taille.

-$J'ai fini !$ S'exclama Geoffrey tout fier de lui

-$Retires-moi ce bandeau que je vois ce que tu as fait !$ Siffla avec impatience son père

-$D'accord.$ Rigola Geoffrey avant de faire le tour de son père pour le lui retire.

La première chose que son père vit ce fut le jaune fluo. Il regarda avec horreur le jaune sur ses belles écailles vertes. Geoffrey fit apparaître un miroir pour son père. Celui-ci s'approcha non sans donner un regard méfiant à Geoffrey qui souriait à pleine dent. Le cœur de Tom manqua un battement quand il vit le bonnet et l'écharpe. Le désir de son fils de le protéger du froid était touchant mais le rouge fluo et le jaune fluo. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'était les couleurs de Gryffondors et il ne les aimait pas du tout.

-$Tu en penses quoi, père ?$ Demanda Geoffrey qui n'avait pas manqué une miette des réactions de son père

-$Pourquoi _ces_ couleurs ? Et en fluo !$ Siffla son père en insistant sur le « ces »

-$Je trouve qu'elles te vont bien. Et comme cela on ne pourra pas te perdre.$ Expliqua Geoffrey

Tom partit de la pièce en pestant contre son fils qui aurait vraiment pu choisir d'autres couleurs. Geoffrey ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant cela. Il sortit lui aussi de la pièce mais pour cacher la baguette de son père qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher sans l'accord de celui-ci. Son père ne l'avait pas vu car il l'avait caché dans son dos sous son pull. Il la retira de là car cela faisait un peu mal et il ne voulait pas la casser. Il la garda simplement dans sa main. Il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre et entra dans celle-ci. Il vit son papa assit sur son lit avec son père à côté. Le regard de ses parents se posa sur sa main droite. Geoffrey suivit leur regard et vit la baguette de son père. « Oups ! » pensa-t-il.

-Papa, père. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Geoffrey en cachant la baguette dans son dos bien qu'il savait que cela ne servait à rien

-J'étais venu te féliciter pour le magnifique bonnet et la magnifique écharpe de ton père. Et aussi te dire de te préparer pour partir skier. Mais il semblerait que tu nous aies désobéis. Dit son papa en s'approchant de lui

-Désobéi ?! Demanda Geoffrey comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait

Il avait parlé d'une voix mal assurée. Il était impressionné par l'approche de son papa qui ressemblait à celle d'un prédateur s'approchant de sa proie. Il savait que son papa ne le blesserait pas. Il était bien trop protecteur pour cela. Mais il lui rappelait de cette façon qui était le chef, et que même s'il était son papa adoré il n'en restait pas moins celui qui dicte les règles.

-Oui. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Donne-moi la baguette de ton père ! Dit son papa de sa voix d'Alpha qui disait clairement qu'il valait mieux obéir

Geoffrey sortit la baguette de son père et la mit dans la main tendue de son papa. Le tout en ayant la tête de baisser. Il était peut-être son fils mais il ne fallait pas chercher un Alpha cela n'apportait que des ennuis. Il le vit refermer sa main sur la baguette avant de la faire disparaitre dans son manteau.

-$Pourquoi avoir pris ma baguette ?$ Siffla doucement son père même s'il était en colère (il fait cela pour calmer un peu Fenrir)

-Je n'ai pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de l'école. Et si j'utilise ma baguette à moi. Je vais avoir des ennuis. Expliqua Geoffrey sans regarder ses parents

-Tu serais viré de Poudlard. Et tu irais où après avoir brisé l'une des lois fondamentales du monde sorcier ? Dit son papa

-$Tu aurais dû demander au lieu de la voler. Je te l'ai bien prêté pour apprendre la magie.$ Dit son père

-Je suis désolé. Dit Geoffrey

-Bon. On va aller skier. Mais ce soir tu n'as pas de dessert et tu vas te coucher tôt. Dit son papa

-$ Je pense qu'être privé de ski aujourd'hui serait plus adapté.$ Dit son père

-Privé de ski ?! Murmura Geoffrey en espérant que la punition de son papa soit celle qu'il aurait

-Tu es sûr, Tom ?! Privé d'une journée de ski ?! Dit son papa en regardant son père après avoir réfléchit un moment

-$La journée d'aujourd'hui suffira pour cette fois. Cependant, la prochaine fois ce sera plus.$ Dit son père avec sérieux sous les hochements de tête de son mari

-Bien, père. Dit Geoffrey d'une voix légèrement plus forte qu'un murmure

Il n'avait pas relevé la tête une seule fois. Il savait parfaitement que son papa étant un Alpha quand il était en colère louveteau ou pas y avait des trucs à ne pas faire comme éviter de montrer qu'on essaye de le défier. Il était un peu rassuré que son père soit un serpent. Il n'aurait pas forcément su comment gérer les deux si celui-ci était humain. Mais bon ; ce n'était que l'apparence qui changeait. Son père ne le blesserait pas. Il userait plutôt de son charisme pour lui faire entendre raison et/ou le faire obéir.

Fenrir et Tom quittèrent la chambre sans rien dire de plus. Geoffrey se jeta sur son lit et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller. Il resta un moment allongé dans son lit. Il finit par se lever et fouillait son sac. Il sortit un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre. Il se mit à concocter des plans de farces pour ses amis ou sa famille. Il passa une grande partie de sa journée dans sa chambre. Il en profita pour faire ses devoirs et ainsi être tranquille pour le reste de ses vacances. Il n'était descendu que pour demander un peu d'aide à ses parents pour ses devoirs, et pour manger. Il ne vit pas la journée passée. Et bientôt il fut temps pour lui d'aller se coucher.

Fenrir était entré discrètement dans la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci dormait à poings fermé. Il était roulé en boule dans ses couvertures. Il tenait dans ses bras deux peluches ; un chat (celui que Mr. Figgs lui a offert quand il était petit) et un serpent argenté (son premier cadeau d'anniversaire de ses parents). Fenrir s'approcha du lit de Geoffrey. Il s'assit sur le bord. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pour le tirer en douceur des bras de Morphée. Geoffrey sourit sous la caresse mais remonta un peu la couverture et s'emmitoufla dedans sous le rire de son papa. Celui-ci se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Hm ! Marmonna Geoffrey alors que son papa lui secouer l'épaule

-Allez debout, louveteau. Sinon on n'aura pas le temps de faire beaucoup de pistes, aujourd'hui. Dit son papa d'une voix douce

Geoffrey ouvrit les yeux au mot « pistes ». Il se regarda son papa qui lui sourit sans pour autant avoir arrêté de lui caresser la joue.

-Bonjour, papa. Murmura Geoffrey

-Bonjour, louveteau. Bien dormi ?

-Oui. On va aller skier aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. Tu n'étais puni qu'hier.

-Cool ! Dit Geoffrey en sortant du lit après avoir déposé un bisou sur la joue de son papa

Geoffrey prit rapidement des vêtements et sa tenue de ski avant de sortir rapidement de la chambre pour la salle de bain. Il se lava et s'habilla en un temps record. Il partit pour chercher ses skis et son casque mais ne les trouva pas. Il supposa que son papa les avait descendus. Il avait bien supposé puisque les skis étaient appuyés contre le mur de l'entrée. Il alla à la table et mangea le petit déjeuner que venait de lui apporter un elfe de maison. Pendant ce temps, son papa préparait son père pour aller faire du ski. Il lui mit donc le bonnet et l'écharpe qui n'avait pas perdu leur couleur ni même leur fluo. Une fois qu'il eut finit de déjeuner, il s'assit à côté de ses parents et mit lui aussi ses chaussures de ski.

-$Je vais avec Geo' comme cela il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller ce garnement.$ Dit son père avant de se glisser dans ses vêtements pour monter jusqu'à son cou

Geoffrey ne fit pas de commentaire. Il plaça correctement son écharpe de sorte à ne pas écraser son père. Ils rejoignirent la station en skiant. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à skier et parfois faire des bonhommes de neige quand il y avait trop d'attente entre les pistes. Tom avait fait dépasser sa tête de temps à autre pour profiter de la sensation de vitesse. Il fut bien content que son bonnet (dont il n'aimait toujours pas la couleur) soit accroché grâce à un sort sinon il aurait perdu plus d'une dizaine de fois. Ils ne rentrèrent qu'un peu avant le soleil couchant. Ils ne tenaient pas spécialement à rentrer de nuit. Ils mangèrent une bonne tartiflette faite par un elfe de maison. Geoffrey alla se coucher tôt parce qu'il était crevé par sa journée. Il ne sut pas si ses parents tardèrent à se coucher puisqu'il s'endormit aussitôt que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Ils passèrent ainsi une semaine et demie. Ils partaient tôt skiés puis ils mangeaient le midi au village où ils faisaient une pause. Et ils repartaient après faire du ski. Ils ne rentraient qu'avant le coucher du soleil ou s'ils étaient trop fatigués pour continuer. Geoffrey fut super content. Son papa lui apprit de nouvelle méthode pour skier faisant ainsi augmenter son niveau et lui permettant d'accéder à de nouvelles pistes. Ils repartirent la veille de Noël pour chez son parrain. Il allait sûrement faire un arrêt à la maison pour pouvoir s'habiller pour la fête.

Ils venaient de partir par le réseau de cheminette pour arriver au Manoir Serpentard. Le voyage fut tout aussi long que pour l'aller. Ils finirent par arriver dans la cheminée du manoir. Geoffrey s'empressa de se dégager de la puissante étreinte de son papa pour aller voir le sapin. Il voulait savoir s'il avait reçu des cadeaux. Il arriva devant le grand sapin qui était toujours aussi beau. Il vit qu'il avait reçu sept cadeaux. Il s'assit à même le sol, prit l'un d'entre eux et commença à l'ouvrir. Il reçut un livre sur « comment séduire une fille et/ou un garçon en dix points » par Benoit, une boîte de gâteaux sec par James (le fils de Jacob le cuisinier de la meute), un livre sur les plantes médicinales par Jeanne, des plumes et de l'encre de la part de Amélia (la fille de Aurora l'institutrice de la meute), et enfin un livre sur les plus grands alchimistes de la part de son grand-père. Geoffrey fut ravi des cadeaux de ses amis et de la meute. James et Amélia étaient les premiers amis qu'ils s'étaient fait. Drago ayant toujours était un frère pour lui. Geoffrey savait qu'il ne reverrait ses amis qu'aux grandes vacances. Ils avaient quitté la meute pour mieux s'adapter à la vie en dehors de celle-ci mais aussi pour reprendre contact avec une partie de la famille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas forcément très bien. Geoffrey ouvrit ses deux derniers cadeaux venant de ses parents. Il reçut un livre en fourchelangue sur les serpents de la part de son père, et un loup gris en peluche de la part de son papa (il adore lui en offrir). Le loup était vraiment doux mais cela ne valait pas la douceur du poil de son papa quand il en est un. Geoffrey s'empressa d'aller chercher de quoi écrire une lettre pour remercier ses amis de la meute pour leur cadeau. Il prit dans ses bras chacun de ses parents en le remerciant pour leur cadeau. Il goûta les gâteaux de James pour pouvoir lui donner son avis.

-Allez va te préparer que l'on parte pour chez ton parrain. Dit son papa alors qu'il envoyait sa dernière lettre

-D'accord. $Père, vas-tu te mettre une petite cravate ou un nœud papillon ?$ Dit Geoffrey en regroupant ses cadeaux pour les ranger dans sa chambre

-$Ni l'un ni l'autre. Et n'essaye pas de m'en mettre un, petit garnement.$ Siffla son père avec méfiance

Geoffrey partit en rigolant et en imaginant un petit plan pour mettre l'un ou l'autre à son père. Il les avait déjà prévus. Il devait juste les ajuster et peut-être rendre un peu plus voyantes les couleurs. Il avait bien l'intention de gagner son pari avec ses amis. Il ne devait pas oublier la photo qu'il avait faite de son père avec l'écharpe et le bonnet aux couleurs de Gryffondors et en fluo. Bien sûr son père ne savait pas qu'il avait ladite photo mais qui plus est en plusieurs exemplaires. Il avait vraiment hâte de voir son grand-frère et d'avoir ses chocogrenouilles pour avoir gagné son pari. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le perdre. Et il ne le perdrait pas, foi de Greyback-Riddle.

* * *

J'ai une question pour vous lecteurs: Avec qui voulez-vous que Geoffrey soit en couple? (c'est juste pour avoir des idées pour la suite)

Une Reviews?


	19. Noël chez les Malfoy

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos Reviews et vos réponses à ma question.

Réponse aux Reviews: PetitLutin22: Geoffrey ne priviligit pas une amitié avec Neville. Il veut juste mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour pouvoir obtenir la pierre. Puisque celui-ci est un peu le chouchou de Dumby

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 18: Noël chez les Malfoy**

Geoffrey était très beau dans sa tenue de bal aussi argentée que la lune. Son papa portait une tenue de bal aussi noire qu'une nuit sans étoile. Son père portait une magnifique cravate bleue avec un père-noël dessus. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne savait toujours pas comment Geoffrey avait fait pour la lui mettre. Ils étaient maintenant en train de suivre un elfe de maison qui les guidait jusqu'au salon bleu où les attendaient Lucius, Narcissa et Drago.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Narcissa s'empressa de venir prendre Geoffrey dans ses bras. Elle l'écarta un peu et l'observa avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu es magnifique, Geoffrey. Dit-elle

-Merci, tante Cissy. Toi aussi tu es très belle. Dit Geoffrey en lui rendant son sourire

Elle était très belle dans sa robe lilas épousant parfaitement ses formes. Elle avait laissait ses longs cheveux tomber en cascade dans son dos. Narcissa lui rendit son sourire et alla prendre son ami dans ses bras qui discutait jusque-là avec Lucius. Drago s'approcha de son petit-frère et discuta un peu avec lui.

-J'espère que tu as prévu le paquet de chocogrenouilles. Lui dit Geoffrey les yeux pétillants de malice

-Ah bon. Parce que tu as gagné ? Dit Drago quelque peu sceptique

-Bien sûr que j'ai gagné. Regarde-moi cette belle photo ! S'exclama Geoffrey en sortant la photo de son père avec le bonnet et l'écharpe

-Très belle en effet. Je ne savais pas que les couleurs de Gryffondor t'allaient aussi bien, Tom. Rigola Lucius en voyant la photo

-$Très drôle, Lucius !$ Siffla-t-il d'un ton boudeur (c'est possible pour un serpent ?)

-C'est très mignon. Comme ta superbe cravate. Dit sarcastiquement Drago en se retenant tant bien que mal de rire

-Tu as raison, Drago. Il est très joli ce père-noël. Dit Narcissa en regardant Tom

-$Humpf ! Vous n'allez pas arrêter de vous moquez de moi.$ Soupira Tom

-$Sûrement mais ne t'inquiètes pas, père. Cette cravate te va à ravir. Et tu m'as fait gagner un pari.$ Dit Geoffrey en caressant la tête de son père

Tom ne semblait pas prêt d'arrêter de bouder. Bien que maintenant il le faisait plus parce que ça faisait rire les deux garnements. Il était un peu furieux de s'être fait avoir par un pari des deux enfants. Drago reconnut la victoire de son petit-frère et lui donna de bonne grâce les fameuses chocogrenouilles. Geoffrey décida de les partager durant le café. Ils prirent place dans les différents fauteuils du salon pendant qu'un elfe de maison apportait le champagne.

-Alors, Geo'. Être à Poufsouffle c'est si bien que cela ? Demanda Lucius

-Oh oui, parrain ! La salle commune est très chaleureuse et on a un petit jardin secret à côté de notre lit. S'exclama joyeusement Geoffrey

-Il y a de jolies fleurs dedans ? Demanda Narcissa

-Oui. Il y en a de toutes les sortes. Il y en a même que je ne connais pas encore.

-Tu n'auras qu'a les dessiner ou les photographier et la prochaine fois on fera des recherches ensemble, si tu veux. Proposa-t-elle

-C'est une bonne idée tante Cissy.

Les adultes se mirent à discuter entre eux de choses et d'autres. Mais particulièrement des plans de Dumbledore et ses nouvelles magouilles sur la scène politique. Pendant ce temps Drago et Geoffrey discutaient des idées de blagues qu'ils avaient ainsi que de leurs vacances. Drago montra le sapin décoré aux couleurs crépusculaires que Geoffrey trouva magnifique. Ils finirent par passer à table où le repas se passa dans une bonne et chaleureuse ambiance.

-Parrain Lulu ! On peut ouvrir nos cadeaux, s'il-te-plaît ? Dit Geoffrey

Lucius ne résista pas bien longtemps devant les têtes de chiens battus de son fils et de son filleul. Il leur donna son accord avec un regard doux et attendrit devant leur comportement enfantin. Ils s'assirent à même le sol envoyant l'étiquette aux orties.

-Tu crois que lesquels sont pour moi ? Demanda Drago

-Je ne sais pas. Sûrement ceux qui sont en rouge avec les petits pingouins. Dit Geoffrey en regardant les différentes piles de cadeaux

-Ce sont les tiens, mon chéri. _Dit Narcissa en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil derrière eux sous les rires de Drago en voyant la tête de Geoffrey qui regardait bizarrement les pingouins_ Les tiens, Drago, ce sont ceux les bleus avec les mini- Rudolph (le petit renne au nez rouge).

-Et les vôtres ? Demandèrent en cœur les deux frères

-Ceux avec des nounours père-noël, c'est pour Fenrir. Ceux avec les arcs-en-ciel, c'est pour Tom. Ceux avec les sirènes de mer, c'est pour Cissa. Et enfin, ceux avec les licornes arc-en-ciel sont pour moi. Répondit Lucius surpris par les choix des elfes

-Des licornes arc-en-ciel ?! Eh bien, je ne savais pas que tu aimais cela, Lucius ? Se moqua Fenrir

Drago reçut un magyar à pointe en peluche par Fenrir, un roman de Victor Hugo (un cracmol) par Tom, une harpe artisanale par Geoffrey, une nouvelle tenue d'équitation par sa mère, un Nimbus 2000 par son père, un livre sur la fabrication de parfum par Théo, une boîte de nouvelles recettes par Vinc et Greg, un bracelet en argent en forme de dragon de la part de Pansy, des échantillons de fleurs pour faire des parfums par Neville, une boîte de chocogrenouilles par Abigail, un livre de farces par Blaise.

Narcissa reçut des graines très rares de la part Fenrir, un parfum fait maison par Drago, un manteau d'hiver couleur forêt de la part de Tom, une rivière de diamant de la part de Lucius et un dessin représentant toute la famille Greyback-Riddle et Malfoy dessiné par Geoffrey.

Lucius reçut une arbalète de la part de Fenrir, un pommeau de canne en forme de tête d'aigle de la part de Tom, un nouveau livre de potion de la part de Narcissa, un parfum poivré de la part de Drago (qui aimait beaucoup en fabriquer depuis que sa mère le lui avait appris), un livre recueillant toutes les photos des farces de Drago et de Geoffrey de la part de ce dernier (il y a aussi Tom avec le bonnet et l'écharpe ainsi que celle de ce soir avec la cravate).

Geoffrey reçut un livre sur les créatures magiques de la part de tante Cissy, un livre de comte de la part de Drago, un nimbus 2000 de la part de son parrain, une boîte de Dragée de Bertille Crochu par Pansy, une boîte de nouvelles recettes par Vinc et Greg, un livre sur la défense contre les forces du mal par Théo, « Le Quidditch à travers les âges par Blaise, un kit pour prendre soit de son familier serpent par Abigail, « Les plantes et les phases de la lune » par Neville.

Fenrir reçut « médico-magie pour loup-garou par Zachary Renwar » de la part de Narcissa (qui l'avait achetée en collaboration avec Abigail l'amie de Drago et Geoffrey, qu'elle avait rencontré au chemin de traverse, qui le lui avait fortement conseillée), un kit pour graver et sculpter le bois par Drago, et une dague avec des runes sur la garde et la lame par Lucius.

Geoffrey se dévoua pour ouvrir les cadeaux de son père. Tom reçut un livre en fourchelangue de la part de Narcissa, un livre enchanté pour transformer des souvenirs en photos sorcières qui resteraient dans l'album par Drago, une petite fiole de potion couleur barbe-à-papa par Lucius, une petite mallette renfermant de mini-vêtements très colorés pour serpent de la part de Geoffrey (il n'avait pas voulu lui offrir avant son cadeau comme il l'avait pour celui de son papa).

Une fois les cadeaux déballés, ils se remercièrent à coup de câlins. Ils étaient tous très content de leurs cadeaux. Geoffrey avait été très surpris par le cadeau de Abigail à son papa. Drago, lui dit alors que celle-ci avait remarqué qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet chaque soir de pleine lune. Il avait alors expliqué à celle-ci qu'il (Geoffrey) avait son oncle (le frère imaginaire de son papa) qui en était un.

-Papa ! Est-ce qu'on peut aller essayer notre Nimbus 2000. Demandèrent Geoffrey et Drago à leur papa respectif

-Non. Il est déjà tard et il fait nuit. Demain oui mais pas ce soir. Dirent les adultes d'un commun accord

Tom ne put s'empêcher de retenir un regard mi- méfiant mi- assassin vers le cadeau de Geoffrey. Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il avait très vite compris comme le reste de la famille qu'il allait assez rapidement se retrouver à les essayer. Il ne devait pas tellement se tromper puisque Drago et Geoffrey semblaient déjà comploter quelque chose avec leurs messes basses.

-$Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux ?$ Siffla-t-il méfiant en les regardant

-Rien du tout. On s'extasiait et imaginait les possibilités de manœuvre que l'on pourrait faire avec le cadeau de parrain Lulu/papa. Dirent-ils d'une même voix

-$Je ne vous crois pas, petits garnements.$ Siffla Tom

-Lucius. Explique-moi la capacité que posséder cette magnifique dague grâce à toutes ces runes ? Dit Fenrir en regardant son ami

La dague était très simple. Elle était sobre et sans décoration si ce n'est les runes qui la couvrait. Elle était le genre de dague passe partout que l'on peut cacher très facilement.

-Cette dague est très particulière. C'est le seul moyen de couper la pierre philosophale comme on coupe du pain.

-Impossible ! Souffla toute la famille

-Eh bien, si. C'est ce cher Nicholas Flamel qui l'a créé spécialement pour détruire sa pierre si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains ou s'il ne voulait plus de l'immortalité. Expliqua Lucius

-Trop cool ! Dirent les enfants alors que les adultes observaient avec curiosité et admiration la dague

-Parrain a quoi sert la potion que tu as offert à père ? Demanda Geoffrey qui ne voyait pas vraiment ce que pourrait-être les effets de celle-ci

-Ceci Geoffrey c'est une potion dont tu vas avoir la garde. Dit Narcissa

-Comment ?! Dirent toute la petite famille sauf Lucius

-Cette potion est la potion qui rendra la véritable apparence à ton père. Il faudra juste rajouter un morceau de la pierre philosophale. Et…. Commença à expliquer Lucius

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer son explication qu'il se fit percuter par trois corps. Le faisant tomber de son fauteuil par la même occasion. Fenrir, Geoffrey et Tom venaient de lui sauter dessus pour un câlin plein de merci et de larmes de joie. Il leur fallut un bon moment avant d'arrêter de pleurer, et encore un bon moment avant de se décoller de Lucius. Le tout sous les regards attendrit et presque larmoyant de Drago et Narcissa. C'est sur ce câlin collectif que ce termina ce noël qui allait sans doute être l'un des plus beaux de toutes leurs vies.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	20. Rentrée, plan phase deux

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait toujours plaisir et cela aide à s'améliorer.

Je remercie pauloxx19 pour sa correction, comme pour le chapitre précédent.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 19: Rentrée, plan phase deux**

La rentrée était enfin arrivée et avec elle le signe que tout aller changer. Geoffrey fut de nouveau accompagné par Benoit et son grand-père à la gare. Drago avait expliqué à toutes la petite famille et donc à William et Benoit par la même occasion, le pourquoi du comment du cadeau de Fenrir de la part de Abigail. Il avait prévu que si celle-ci parlait du livre, il ferait passer Benoit pour cet oncle imaginaire. Parce que Benoit était une sorte d'oncle blagueur et dragueur pour Geoffrey. Benoit fut plus que partant pour cette histoire. Il fut même tellement surpris et heureux de savoir que Geoffrey le considérait comme tel qu'il le prit dans ses bras en lui disant combien il était ravi d'être son oncle et que lui le voyait déjà comme son neveu depuis qu'il l'avait pris sous son aile dès son arrivée parmi la meute. Benoit avait été comme les autres. Il avait fondu pour cette petite bouille d'ange, timide et toute gentille qu'était et qu'est encore Geoffrey. Mais chut. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise qu'il a une bouille d'ange.

Sur le quai de la gare King's Cross, ils retrouvèrent leurs amis et leurs familles. Ils les remercièrent chaleureusement pour leur cadeau. Abigail fut ravie de savoir que son cadeau allait être utile à ce « jeune » loup-garou fort sympathique. Neville les avait rejoints au grand damne de ses parents qui n'aimaient pas la majorité des familles des amis de leur fils. Il n'eut pas la moindre possibilité de dispute entre les adultes puisque le coup de sifflet annonçant le départ du train se fit entendre. Le petit groupe salua les familles et monta dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment tranquille. Ils passèrent le voyage à parler de leurs cadeaux et de leurs vacances. Le voyage se passa aussi rapidement que le repas et il fut rapidement temps de se coucher.

La reprise des cours se passa extrêmement bien et sans problèmes notable. Le petit groupe d'amis promettait de s'agrandir grâce aux liens d'amitié qu'ils créaient avec Hermione Granger. Une sang-de-bourbe de Serdaigle étant la meilleure de sa promotion. Ils avaient décidé de se rapprocher d'elle pour son intelligence mais aussi parce qu'elle était très curieuse d'en apprendre toujours plus sur les us et coutumes sorcières. Ce qui plaisait beaucoup au petit groupe surtout qu'elle ne cherchait pas à leur imposer la culture moldue mais plutôt la leur faire découvrir dès qu'ils en avaient envie ou tout simplement en échange de l'apprentissage des us et coutumes sorcières.

Ce rapprochement plaisait beaucoup aux élèves et aux professeurs qui voyaient là la preuve que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas de futur mage noir. Geoffrey profita de quelques intercours pour raconter ce qu'il avait découvert sur Nicholas Flamel grâce à son cadeau de Noël. Ils décidèrent rapidement d'aller chercher la pierre car elle était menacée par le professeur de défense qui semblait plus qu'avide de richesse et de pouvoir. Le petit groupe pour l'excursion fut monté en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il y aurait donc : Neville parce qu'il est le chouchou du directeur et qu'il s'y connait en plante donc s'est toujours utile, Théo parce qu'il est un fin stratège, Drago parce que qu'il viendrait tout de même quoiqu'on en dise, Blaise parce qu'il a un esprit presque aussi tordu que celui du directeur (bon d'accord, Geoffrey n'a pas trouvé mieux) et enfin Geoffrey parce que c'était idée et parce qu'il est doué en défense. Le reste du groupe resterait pour les couvrir en cas de problème. Il fut donc décider qu'ils descendraient avant les prochaines vacances. Et que pendant, ce temps ils mettraient en place un plan d'attaque et prévoirai d'emmener des potions bateaux de soins (tels que la potion anti-douleur, baumes désinfectant, baume cicatrisant, etc.). Ainsi la petite excursion se mettait en place tout doucement loin des regards indiscrets des professeurs et surtout de Dumbledore. Et Tom, lui tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas trop siffler son impatience et son excitation grandissante de jour en jour à l'idée d'enfin retrouver son corps.

Enfin, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, si ce n'est Dumbledore qui n'est toujours pas content que son protégé soit ami avec des Serpentards et deux Poufsouffles étranges qui piquaient un peu plus sa curiosité (maladive si vous voulez mon avis). La jeune fille était assez facile à cerner, en tout cas plus que le garçon. La jeune fille partageait les mêmes idéaux que son père concernant les créatures magiques. Ce qui était un danger pour la société sorcière anglaise du point de vue de Dumbledore. Enfin, c'était surtout gênant pour ses plans. Le problème avec la famille Renwar c'est que le père Zachary Renwar ne publiait pas que des livres sur le résultat de ses potions mais aussi sur les recherches et les études des modes de vie, des cultures, des traditions et des lois qui régissaient les créatures magiques. Cet homme aurait pu ne pas être un danger, si sa réputation n'avait pas fini par atteindre le summum du gratin de la noblesse et politique sorcier d'Angleterre. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Ce qui risquait d'être difficile quand on voyait les amitiés que sa fille avait tissé avec les héritiers : Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Malfoy mais surtout Longbottom. Il allait devoir jouer fin, très fin même surtout qu'il paraîtrait que celui-ci à des liens d'amitié profond avec des chefs de clan de créatures magiques. Et il restait encore, le problème de ce Reyback dont il ne savait absolument rien. Ni la mère ni le père pas même sa classe sociale. Malheureusement ses amitiés et son lien fraternel avec l'héritier Malfoy en faisait un danger. Oh ! Il avait bien une petite idée de son identité mais ce serait trop risqué de l'envoyer à Azkaban sans preuve tangible qu'il est le fils de Lord Voldemort et Fenrir Greyback donc un futur mage noir car il a grandi au milieu des idéaux racistes et extrémistes de ses parents.

* * *

Une Reviews?


	21. La fin de l'affaire Black & conséquences

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour les Reviews :)

Réponses aux Reviews: PetitLutin22: Je compte aller jusqu'à la chute de Dumbledore. Je ne finirai pas forcément la scolarité de Geoffrey mais il y aura sûrement un épilogue où on le verra lui et ses amis à l'âge adulte. Mais bon, on verra au fur et à mesure.

Cette fois c'est la version corrigée.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 20: La fin de l'affaire Black et les conséquences.**

La Gazette du sorcier était arrivée ce matin même. L'article de la première page avait provoqué un brouhaha monstre. Le journal annonçait l'issue de l'affaire Sirius Black. Il venait juste d'être déclaré innocent. Il avait avoué sous véritasérum n'être qu'un leurre et que Peter Pettigrew était le véritable gardien du secret. Il avait même expliqué ce qui s'était passé lors de la mort des douze moldus. Les juges comme les sorciers découvrirent que c'était Albus Dumbledore qui avait jeté le sort du gardien du secret. Cette révélation fut un véritable choc. Dumbledore savait la vérité et avait consciemment condamné un innocent à dix ans à Azkaban. L'image publique de Dumbledore prit un coup à la suite de cette découverte malgré le fait qu'il est dit s'être jeté un sort pour ne pas risquer de trahir les Potters. La communauté sorcière présenta ses plus plates excuses à Sirius Black et lui rendirent tous ses titres qu'il avait perdus à la suite de ce « crime ». La première chose que fit le nouvellement Lord Black fut de se faire déclarer animagus. Il avoua à Lord Malfoy qu'il était devenu animagus à un peu moins de seize ans tout comme James Potter qui était un cerf et Peter Pettigrew qui était un rat marron. Ainsi une chasse à l'homme se mit en place. Enfin, une chasse au rat vu que Lord Black était persuadée que Peter se cachait sous sa forme animagus.

C'est ainsi qu'un peu moins de deux semaines plus tard les Aurors débarquaient à Poudlard pour vérifier les rats des élèves. Et ce malgré, les protestations de Dumbledore qui trouvait que cela ne devait pas être fait car cela pouvait-être traumatisant pour les élèves. Les Aurors s'étaient aussitôt empressés de dire que c'était irresponsable et dangereux de les empêcher de faire leur travail. Leur argument fit mouche puisque certains élèves partirent dans leurs dortoirs et revinrent avec leur rat dans les mains. Les Aurors se divisèrent pour en finir plus rapidement et ne pas faire attendre les élèves. Sirius Black qui se trouvait parmi les Aurors car il avait dit être en mesure de reconnaître plus ou moins rapidement son ex-ami qu'il ne souhaitait que voir derrière les barreaux. Il dit que Pettigrew était un rat marron qui devait maintenant être assez vieux. Ils commencèrent donc par s'occuper des rats répondant à ses critères. Il fut vite remarqué que les rats commençaient à s'agiter voulant retrouver la sécurité de leur cage. Ils s'occupèrent donc d'eux puisque Pettigrew avait forcément paniqué en découvrant le sort qu'ils jetaient sur les rats. Sirius Black remarqua que le rat du plus jeune Weasley s'agitait plus que les autres alors rapide comme l'éclair il lui jeta le sort au même moment où il sautait des mains du gamin. Le rat se mit à se tordre et à grandir jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'un homme. L'homme était dodu avec des cheveux autrefois châtains claire maintenant totalement délavé. Il avait aussi un début de calvitie rendant son visage, rappelant la tête d'un rat, encore plus horrible. Ses petits yeux pétillants presque de folie malgré l'éclat de panique qu'ils avaient tandis qu'il cherchait frénétiquement une échappatoire.

-N'essayes même pas de t'échapper Pettigrew. Siffla Sirius Black avec une haine et un dégoût non-feints

-Sirius, mon ami. Murmura Pettigrew en s'approchant de lui comme s'il voulait le prendre dans ses bras -Je ne suis pas ton ami. Siffla Sirius Black toujours sur le même ton

-Monsieur Pettigrew. Nous vous arrêtons pour actes de mangemorts, pour avoir vendu Lord et Lady Potter à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ainsi que vous vous êtes fait passer pour mort envoyant ainsi Lord Black à Azkaban. Dit un Auror qui semblait être le plus gradé

-Je ne voulais pas. Il m'aurait tué si je n'avais pas parlé. Tenta-t-il de s'expliquer

-Je n'aurais jamais trahi James et Lily. Et puis, pour qu'il sache que tu étais le gardien. Il fallait que tu sois un de ses fidèles car JE servais « d'appât ». Rugit Sirius

-J'étais obligé. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je te le jure. Dit Pettigrew à genoux devant son ex-meilleur ami

-Ah oui ?! Et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te pousser à une telle extrémité ?! Dit sarcastiquement Sirius

-Bellatrix se doutait de quelque chose. Elle allait parler si je ne trouvais pas une solution. Il fallait que je lui prouve qu'elle se trompait, que j'étais bien fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Expliqua-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un l'attaque alors que toute la grande salle était silencieuse à l'écoute de ce qui se disait

Le seul qui n'écoutait pas était Ronald Weasley. Il s'était évanoui après avoir découvert que son cher Croutard était le fugitif recherché. Personne ne s'était occupé de lui. Le laissant simplement là préférant s'occuper de Pettigrew.

-De quoi se doutait-elle ? Demanda un Auror tout aussi curieux que les autres bien qu'aucuns ne le soit autant que Tom et Geoffrey

Tom savait que sa meilleure amie doutait de la fidélité de ce lâche depuis l'enlèvement de Geoffrey. Elle avait alors passé pas mal de temps à essayer de le coincer, de le rendre fou pour qu'il avoue ce qu'elle pensait être la vérité. Elle était persuadée qu'il avait plus d'informations qu'il ne le prétendait sur le kidnapping de Geoffrey. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas réussi pas à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait été défait et elle ainsi que plusieurs mangemorts furent arrêté. Il avait donc hâte de savoir la vérité sur cette affaire. Il n'avait pas vraiment mené l'enquête lui-même étant trop blessé et dévasté par la disparition de son fils.

Geoffrey, lui, savait que cet homme avait été un fidèle de son père. Mais celui-ci avait toujours était trop lâche et trop peureux pour pouvoir avoir une quelconque importance. Il était resté dans le troisième cercle avec les novices, les nés-moldus, les brutes et les gens comme lui. Le deuxième cercle se composait de ceux qui avaient fait leurs preuves, qui étaient stratèges ou tout simplement de bons éléments. Il y avait ensuite le premier qui se composait des favoris qui étaient plus des amis voire la famille de cœur de son père. Cela pouvait paraître fou voir impensable pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas mais c'était ainsi et c'était simplement la vérité. Il avait été la première vraie famille de sang de son père ce qui expliquait pourquoi sa disparition l'avait autant détruit. Alors oui, il était tout aussi curieux que son père de savoir ce qu'avait à dire ce rat. Il ne pouvait le considérer comme un homme puisqu'il se cachait chez les Weasleys depuis ce soir d'Halloween où il avait défait son père. Il connaissait la vérité sur le pourquoi du comment son père n'avait pas de corps humain. La vérité l'avait ébranlé. Il avait pleuré et maudit Dumbledore. Finalement, son père était venu le voir et lui avait dit que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, avait prouvé qu'il était le digne fils de Fenrir Greyback et de Lord Voldemort.

-Elle se doutait que j'étais plus impliqué que je ne le prétendais dans le kidnapping de son filleul.

-Un filleul ?! Dirent les Aurors surpris tout autant que les élèves et professeurs qui étaient pendus aux lèvres de Pettigrew

-Bellatrix n'a pas de filleul ! Rugit Sirius qui se retenait tant bien que mal de lui jeter un doloris comme les Aurors qui commençaient vraiment à en avoir marre de Pettigrew qui ne cessait pas de tourner autour du pot

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?! Tu as renié ta famille ! Elle a un filleul. Il est le fils unique de Greyback. Dit-il d'une voix vibrante comme celle d'un fou alors qu'il observait autour de lui avec une inquiétude et une panique non-dissimulées

-Le fils de Greyback. Souffla Sirius qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles comme tous les sorciers présents (sauf Drago et ses amis qui étaient dans le même compartiment au début d'année) _ Impossible ! Bellatrix n'aimait pas ce monstre ! Dit-il en reprenant du poil de la bête

Geoffrey se retint tant bien que mal de ne pas crier que son papa n'était pas un monstre. Il détestait les gens qui insultaient son papa sans même essayer de le connaître. Son papa n'était pas un monstre ! Il était gentil, attentif, doux, protecteur avec une grande tendance être papa-poule.

-$Ne fais-rien, Geoffrey ! Il faut que l'on suive le plan. Plus tard, on se vengera de Black !$ Siffla son père qui essayait de le calmer

« Je jure de lui faire payer d'avoir insulté papa. » pensa Geoffrey avec une rage et haine non-dissimulée alors qu'il observait Black et Pettigrew. Personne n'était en mesure de dire qui il fusillait du regard. Il remercia son père d'être là pour jouer le rôle de Jimny Criquet.

-Avait-elle raison ? Demanda finalement un Auror posant ainsi la question que tout le monde se pose sauf Dumbledore qui fulminait contre Pettigrew et ses énervants Aurors

Il ne pouvait pas faire quoique ce soit au risque de se faire prendre et d'avoir des ennuis. Il devait juste espérer qu'il ne dirait rien qui pouvait le compromettre et ainsi briser tout ce qu'il avait construit. Mais s'il faisait quelque chose qui pouvait le compromettre, il n'aurait qu'à lui jeter un petit « Réducto » au niveau de son cœur. Cela passerait pour un bête arrêt cardiaque et personne ne penserait à l'incriminer. Il était vraiment génial. Bon maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à voir ce qu'il allait dire.

-Elle avait raison. J'ai kidnappé le gosse. Je devais le tuer mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Alors je me suis débarrassé de lui là où j'aurais dû déposer son corps.

Un Auror ouvrit la bouche pour poser une autre question mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours. Les élèves se levèrent comme des automates pour aller en cours alors que les Aurors emmenaient Pettigrew. Le sujet de Pettigrew et de ses révélations sur le fils de Fenrir Greyback étaient sur les lèvres de tout le monde. Les élèves ne savaient pas s'ils devaient plaindre l'enfant ou être dégoûter que ce monstre ait pu avoir un fils. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils parlaient de Geoffrey. Ils ne savaient pas que c'était de lui qu'ils parlaient en disant qu'il devait-être aussi laid et monstrueux que son papa. Ils ne comprenaient donc pas pourquoi il était d'une humeur encore plus massacrante qu'à Halloween. Abigail eut la bonté de ne pas le questionner. Elle se contenta d'être un soutien silencieux pour une chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas ni même comprenait. Elle espérait juste qu'il la considère assez comme une amie pour lui parler de ses problèmes. Elle s'assit à côté de lui pendant leurs deux heures de cours d'histoire de la magie. Le professeur Binns ne verrait pas la différence par rapport à d'habitude où personne n'écoutait. Geoffrey passa la première heure de cours à réfléchir à une solution. Il ne voulait pas que ce rat s'en sorte avec juste un jugement qui le conduirait à Azkaban à vie. Il voulait qu'il paye tout comme il savait que son père le voulait ainsi que toute sa famille dès qu'ils sauraient ce qu'il avait avoué. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un petit truc qui pourrait faire en sorte que celui-ci ait plus que la simple peine d'Azkaban. Il se rappela les lois de la meute que son grand-père lui avait apprises. Il se rappela une loi qui disait que celui-ci qui touchait directement à la famille de l'alpha, qu'il appartenait ou pas à la meute, serait alors soumis aux lois de la meute et à aucune autre. Il se décida à en parler à son papa et à son parrain. Il savait que son parrain pourrait agir au niveau du Magenmagot.

-On a quoi comme cours après ? Demanda-t-il alors que la deuxième heure de cours allait commencer

\- On n'a plus rien. Ce cours est le dernier de la journée. Pourquoi ? Répondit Abigail -Pour rien. Je dois juste écrire des lettres. Dit-il distraitement en sortant un morceau de parchemin Elle le regarda faire sans rien dire de plus. Elle se promit d'en toucher deux mots à Drago si Geoffrey restait avec une telle humeur. Elle n'était pas bête loin de là. Elle avait sa petite idée sur le pourquoi de l'humeur de son ami. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas d'être le fils de Fenrir Greyback ce qui expliquerait pas mal de chose qu'elle avait remarquées chez lui. Son père lui avait appris à ne pas juger les gens sur les « on dit » surtout pour les êtres magiques. C'est ainsi qu'elle se perdit dans ses pensées pendant que Geoffrey se mit à écrire sa première lettre.

« _Cher parrain Lulu._

 _Je ne sais pas si tu le sais déjà. Peter Pettigrew a été attrapé à Poudlard. Il était Croutard, le rat de Ronald Weasley._

 _Ce rat a fait des aveux devant toute la grande salle. Les Aurors l'ont embarqué avec l'aide de Lord Black. D'ailleurs, ce dernier l'a assommé. Je t'ai parlé de révélations. Il faut que je t'explique pourquoi j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retenir mon familier et moi-même d'assommer ce rat. Pettigrew à avouer être celui qui m'a kidnappé. Il a même dit qu'il devait me tuer. Il n'en a simplement pas eu le temps. Il s'est donc débarrassé de moi._

 _Je suis persuadé que papa voudra s'occuper de son cas lui-même. Je crois qu'il y a une loi qui dit que Pettigrew est désormais soumis aux lois des loups-garous puisqu'il a touché à la famille d'un Alpha._

 _Bisous,_ _Geo'_

 _P.S : Prends soin de papa qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise._ »

Geoffrey relut sa lettre plusieurs fois. Quand il en fut satisfait, il la plia et la rangea dans son sac. Il remarqua qu'Abigail était perdue dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'elle était une fille intelligente. Elle lui avait dit pouvoir aller à Serdaigle mais elle était davantage patiente, ouverte d'esprit et loyale pour aller là-bas. Geoffrey se doutait qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose concernant l'identité de son papa. Peut-être qu'il lui dirait mais en échange de son silence. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ; il était juste méfiant. Geoffrey écouta un peu la fin du cours bien qu'il imaginait plus une façon douce d'annoncer à son papa les aveux de Pettigrew. Il était prêt à mettre sa main à couper que son papa allait entrer dans une colère noire. Il avait peur que celui-ci fasse une connerie. Autant, il s'en foutait qu'il détruise un ou deux meubles (bon d'accord ; ça lui ferait un peu de peine car il aimait bien les meubles que son papa avait sculptés). Il espérait donc très fort que son papa ne soit pas seul quand il l'apprendrait. Il avait prévenu son parrain donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Mais il aurait aimé être avec son papa surtout que la pleine lune approchait à grands pas voir même à très grands pas. Geoffrey tourna et retourna encore et encore dans sa tête comment lui dire. Il fut donc ravi d'entendre la sonnerie de fin de cours. Il se précipita dans les couloirs avant de s'enfoncer dans son dortoir pour s'enfermer et ainsi disparaître dans son Secret. Il jeta son sac au pied d'un arbre, posa rapidement son père sur son arbre préféré et s'allongea dans le hamac. Il attrapa une petite balle qu'il aimait laisser à porter de main du hamac. La petite balle était orange avec dessus un loup et un serpent tout deux noirs se faisant face. Geoffrey avait toujours cette marque dans sa paume droite ; ses parents lui avaient dit que c'était une tâche de naissance très particulière car c'était son signe distinctif. Il ne la cachait pas. Il était rare que les gens la voient. Il lança sa balle dans les airs et la rattrapa avant de recommencer encore et encore alors qu'il fixait d'un air absent le ciel artificiel. Il était plongé dans ses pensées essayant d'oublier les révélations. Il resta comme cela un long moment. Combien ? Il ne savait pas.

-$Geoffrey.$ Siffla doucement son père alors qu'il arrivait en rampant sur son torse

-$Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?$ Demanda-t-il en lui caressant doucement la tête

-$Ne t'énerves pas pour si peu…$ Commença son père

-$Si peu ?! Il devait me tuer ! Comment peux-tu dire que c'est si peu ?! Me tuer ! Tu réalises que s'il avait eu le temps…Je serai…mort !$ Siffla furieusement Geoffrey qui s'était relevé d'un coup faisant tomber son père à terre

Père qui ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un regard noir. Il n'avait pas aimé tombé du hamac sans la moindre douceur. Geoffrey se mit à tourner en rond avec une sorte d'aura de colère l'entourant. Il savait que son père ne voulait pas se montrer froid voir détaché de la situation. Il tourna encore un peu avant de finalement se calmer. Il se mit accroupit, passa délicatement ses mains sous les écailles de son père et le porta dans ses bras. Il le posa tout aussi délicatement sur le coussin bleu dans le hamac.

-$Je suis désolé.$ Murmura-t-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur sa tête

-$C'est moi qui le suis. Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. Je ne voulais pas dire cela.$ Siffla doucement son père en frottant sa tête contre la joue de son fils

-$Je me doute que tu ne voulais pas parler de me voir mort. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire exactement ?$ Dit Geoffrey beaucoup plus calme

-$Je voulais te faire remarquer que pendant qu'ils sont tous occupés par les révélations de ce _rat_ , il nous sera plus facile d'accéder à la pierre.$ Dit son père qui siffla avec dégoût le mot « rat »

-$Tu as raison. Nous profiterons de cela. Le prof de défense pensera sûrement la même chose.$ Dit Geoffrey après avoir réfléchi à ce que venait de lui dire son père qui acquiesça sous ses paroles

Ils ne parlèrent plus de cela le reste de la soirée. Geoffrey écrivit une lettre à son papa sous la surveillance de son père qui l'aida à écrire sa lettre pour pas que celui-ci se mette dans une colère noire. Geoffrey qui s'était mis à dessiner une fleur qu'il ne connaissait pas entendit deux coups venant de la porte de son Secret.

-Geo' vient, on va manger ! Dit une voix étouffée qu'il reconnut comme celle de Denis

Geoffrey était devenu ami avec lui durant le trajet pour revenir de leurs vacances. Il appréciait Denis qui ressemblait beaucoup à Abigail mais il n'en restait pas moins que Geoffrey préférait cette dernière. Il la trouvait plus légère, plus excentrique, plus amusante. Geoffrey reposa son crayon et prit sa lettre. Il laissa là son père qui lui demanda de lui rapporter un morceau de poulet ou de lard. Geoffrey lui promit de lui en rapporter avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour rejoindre Denis. Ils rejoignirent tous deux la salle commune où Abigail les attendait. Elle remarqua que Geoffrey semblait plus calme, et elle en fut ravie. Ils partirent tous trois en direction de la grande salle. Cependant, Geoffrey dit à Denis de ne pas les attendre car il devait parler à Abigail. Celui-ci lui répondit que pas de soucis tant qu'il ne se retrouvait pas à devoir leur prendre de quoi manger car ils auraient été trop long. Geoffrey se contenta de le rassurer d'un simple sourire avant de le regarder s'enfoncer dans le couloir. Abigail ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Il lui avait déjà attrapé le poignet et fait entrer dans une salle de classe vide non-loin d'eux.

-Geoffrey ? Dit-elle alors qu'il éclairait la salle d'un faible « Lumos »

-Je sais que tu es une fille très intelligente, Abigail. Et je me doute que tu as compris qui était le fils de Fenrir Greyback, n'est-ce-pas ? Dit Geoffrey en s'approchant d'elle tel un prédateur comme le faisait son papa quand il est en colère

Abigail reconnu rapidement la démarche caractéristique d'un Alpha en colère. Elle connaissait assez Geoffrey pour savoir qu'il ne lui ferait qu'une bonne grosse farce qui ne partirait pas avant deux bonnes semaines. Mais néanmoins il avait ce petit truc qui la faisait être sur ses gardes et qui lui faisait un peu peur.

-Oui. Je pense que tu es le fils de Fenrir Greyback. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi tu es inquiet les soirs de pleine lune, pourquoi tu étais en colère contre Lord Black et Pettigrew. Dit-elle d'une faible voix

-Tu as raison, Abigail. Fenrir Greyback est bien mon père. Mais je ne veux pas que les gens le sachent alors je te demanderai de jurer sur ta magie ne rien dire. Dit Geoffrey sur son ton habituel bien que légèrement plus froid que d'ordinaire

-Pourquoi ? Tu as honte qu'il soit ton père ? Demanda-t-elle surprise par la demande de son ami

-Je n'ai pas honte de lui. Mais pour des raisons personnelles, je ne veux pas que ça se sache. Je veux donc que tu jures. Dit Geoffrey avec un sérieux à glacer le sang

-Je jure sur ma magie de ne jamais parler des liens entre Fenrir Greyback et Geoffrey Reyback. Dit-elle d'une voix assurée alors qu'un filament d'or vint s'enrouler autour de leurs poignets dominants Geoffrey lui donna un sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras en lui murmurant : « merci ». Elle lui dit que ce n'était vraiment rien puisque c'était normal entre amis. Ils quittèrent ensembles la salle et rejoignirent la grande salle. Ils s'installèrent à leur table et mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils firent discrètement signe à leurs amis qu'ils se verraient après dans une salle de classe proche de la grande salle. Ils se rejoignirent donc dans une salle après le repas qui ne dura pas bien longtemps vu qu'ils n'avaient pas très faim. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans une salle de classe un peu plus éclairée que celle dans laquelle les deux amis étaient tout à l'heure. Ils s'étaient tous assis en cercle, tous les Serpentards côte à côte face à Neville et les deux Poufsouffles.

-Vous avez entendu les aveux de dingues qu'à fait Pettigrew ! S'exclama Neville qui était le seul de la petite bande à ne pas savoir la filiation de Geoffrey avec Fenrir

-Oui. Ça va occuper les esprits pendant un bon moment. Dit Théo avec sérieux

-Oui et c'est une chance. Dit Geoffrey avec une excitation légèrement feinte

Il n'était pas encore totalement remis de son choc des aveux du rat. Il avait réussi à tromper la plupart de ses amis sauf Blaise, Drago et Abigail. Les deux premiers car ils le connaissaient très bien, et Abigail parce qu'elle se doutait que Geoffrey ne lui aurait pas fait juré si il n'était pas encore sous le choc et s'il n'avait pas peur pour son père.

-Pourquoi c'est une chance ? Demanda Neville qui ne comprenait pas trop ce que voulait dire son ami

-Les gens vont avoir l'esprit occupé par cela. Commença à expliquer Drago

-Ils ne vont donc pas apporter de l'attention à des choses secondaires. Poursuivit Abigail commençant à comprendre où voulait en venir son ami

-Et surtout pas à une bande de gamins… Dit Vincent

-Qui ferait une petite escapade nocturne. Terminèrent Blaise et Grégory excités à l'idée de faire ladite escapade -Donc en résumé vous voulez que l'on aille chercher la pierre. Résuma Neville sous les acquiescements de ses amis bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment pour cette idée si précipitée

-Le prof de DEF aura eu la même réflexion que nous. Expliqua Geoffrey comme pour le persuader

-Et puis, on aura notre kit de potions. Le rassura Drago

-Oui. En plus on a tout préparé depuis un bon moment déjà. Dit Abigail pour le persuader un peu plus

-D'accord. Soupira-t-il après avoir vu les regards déterminés de ses amis

Ils étaient si déterminés qu'il crut bien qu'ils voulaient partir maintenant, et cela l'effrayait. Il était peut-être à Gryffondor et avait pris confiance en lui grâce à ses amis mais il n'en restait pas moins peureux. Il ne voulait pas avoir des ennuis et risquer de se retrouver viré de Poudlard. Mais, il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière. Il s'était engagé dès le début dans cette histoire aussi bien dans les recherches, la conception du plan que le vol de potion. Il était plus qu'embarqué là-dedans et dire « non » reviendrait à trahir la confiance de ses amis. Il n'était peut-être pas courageux mais il était loyal.

-On descend quand ? Demanda-t-il

-Ce soir ! Répondit Geoffrey

Ils discutèrent des dernières mises au point pour être sûr à 100% de leur plan. Une fois sûrs, ils se quittèrent en se donnant rendez-vous devant la porte du troisième étage une heure après le couvre-feu où chacun rapporterait ce qu'il devait apporter pour la bonne réussite du plan. Abigail et Geoffrey rejoignirent leur dortoir où ils firent plusieurs parties d'échec et de batailles explosives. Quand l'heure arriva Geoffrey retourna dans son Secret. Il trouva son père sur le coussin du hamac en train de dormir reput de son repas qu'il lui avait apporté. Il lui caressa doucement la tête pour le réveiller ce qui fonctionna.

-$Salut. Bien dormi ?$ Dit doucement Geoffrey

-$Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être couché ?$ Dit son père

-$Non pas ce soir. On va chercher la pierre philosophale. J'étais venu te chercher ainsi que la dague. Drago s'occupe de la potion.$

-$Enfin !$ Siffla-t-il d'excitation en se glissant autour du cou de son fils

-Oui, enfin. Nous allons pouvoir être une vraie famille et faire payer ce vieux fou. Dit Geoffrey avec son père dans son cou, la dague dans sa main et un regard brillant d'excitation et de vengeance, c'était un regard comme ceux que son père pouvait avoir au temps de son règne de Seigneur des Ténèbres

* * *

Une Reviews?


	22. Chien, blagues et porte

Salut, tout le monde.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 21: Chien, blagues et porte**

Ils étaient là silencieux pétrifiés par la peur. Ils étaient entrés dans la pièce du troisième étage pour tomber nez à nez avec un Cerbère de mauvaise humeur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Blaise

-Pitié, dites-moi que vous avez une idée. Dit Neville paniqué en se cachant derrière Théo

-Je crois qu'il faut chanter. Murmura Drago sans quitter la bête des yeux

-Chanter ! Mais t'es fou ! Comment veux-tu chanter devant ce truc ! Dirent Neville et Blaise en indiquant ledit "truc"

-$On n'est pas prêt d'y arriver à ce rythme-là$ Siffla son père

-Drago, Théo, Blaise ! Vous bougerez ses pattes quand il se sera endormi. Neville aide les si c'est nécessaire. Dit Geoffrey se décidant à prendre les choses en main sinon son père n'aurait pas de corps avant demain

-Et toi ? Demandèrent ses amis

-Je vais chanter. Je passerai en dernier. Je n'arrêterai que quand on aura tous passé la trappe.

-D'accord ! Dirent ses amis d'une même voix en se préparant à faire ce qu'il fallait

Geoffrey souffla un coup avant de donner un signe de tête pour signifier qu'il allait y aller.

- _J'ai vu en rêve, une prairie infinie  
J'ai vu en rêve, un soleil endormi  
Et dans mon rêve, nos ailes d'or se déploient_

 _Et un seul esprit, nous unis, toi et moi  
Écoute ton cœur, petit enfant du désert  
Écoute cette voix, c'est celle de ta terre  
Écoute tes rêves, pense à moi quand tu t'éveilles  
Moi qui suis ton frère sous le soleil _

Le Cerbère commença à papillonner des yeux face à la voix douce, calme et envoutante de Geoffrey. Neville comme les autres sauf Drago étaient subjugués par la voix de leur ami. Il leur fit discrètement signe de faire attention au Cerbère pour ne pas perdre de temps. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas chanter mais il avait hâte de trouver enfin la pierre.

 _Nous somme comme deux frères du sang  
Nous sommes deux cœurs à l'unisson  
A jamais nous serons pareils  
A deux frères sous le soleil_

Le Cerbère posa ses têtes sur ses pattes et ferma les yeux. Il ne les rouvrit pas malgré les quelques tests de ses amis qui avaient réussi à prendre leur courage à deux mains. Ils se mirent tous les quatre pour soulever la première patte puis la deuxième qui se trouvaient sur la trappe

 _Quand tu entendras le vent dans le canyon  
Et quand tu verras courir les bisons  
Quand tu te perdras je serai près de toi  
Pour veiller sur mon frère  
Mon frère sous le soleil_

Ils réussirent à ouvrir la trappe. Ils regardèrent à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui les attendait mais ils ne virent rien d'autre que du noir. Drago se décida à descendre en premier puis ce fut le tour de Théo. Blaise poussa Neville qui n'était pas rassuré. Neville faillit crier mais heureusement Drago et Théo lui avaient jeté un « Silencio ».

 _Nous sommes comme deux frères du sang  
Nous sommes deux cœurs à l'unisson  
A jamais nous serons pareils  
A deux frères sous le soleil  
Sous le soleil  
Sous le soleil  
Comme deux frères sous le soleil_

Geoffrey s'approcha de la trappe tout en se jetant un sort pour que le dernier couplet et le refrain résonne dans la pièce encore un moment. Il sauta dans la trappe en fermant les yeux durant sa chute alors que son père se resserrait autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il se sentit percuter quelque chose ressemblant à des branches d'arbres.

-Tout le monde est là ? Demanda Drago qui observait ses amis autour de lui

-Ouais. Je suis toujours en un seul morceau. Dit ironiquement Neville en donnant un regard colérique à Blaise

-Quoi ?! Tu m'en veux de t'avoir poussé ? Je te jure que ce n'était pas volontaire. Dit Blaise faussement désolé

-Très joli voix, Géo'. Quelqu'un sait où on est ? Dit Théo

-Je dirais sur une plante. Merde ! Elle s'enroule autour des pieds de Blaise. Dit Geoffrey en voyant la plante s'enrouler avec force autour des pieds de son ami

-Merde ! Elle fait mal ! Dit Blaise qui essayait de la défaire

-Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent ! S'exclama Théo en indiquant les autres branches qui arrivaient pour les attacher

Ils se mirent à se débattre et essayer de retirer les plantes qui les attachaient mais rien n'y fit. Les branches continuaient encore à les écraser et les serrer de plus en plus comme si elles voulaient les tuer.

-Geoffrey, Drago ! Comment sont les cookies que fait ta mère, Drago ? Demanda Neville en arrêtant de se débattre

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment, Nev. Dirent difficilement Blaise et Théo

-Si. C'est un filet du diable, plus on se débat plus il essaye de nous tuer.

-Dis-moi que t'as une solution. Dit Drago qui commençait à se faire étouffer alors qu'il maudissait intérieurement ce filet du diable

-Il faut se détendre et avoir des pensées positives. Expliqua calmement Neville

-Comment veux-tu qu'on se détende avec cette plante ?! Crièrent ses amis

Geoffrey jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la plante qui rapprochait dangereusement ses branches de son cou autrement dit de son père. Là il commençait à avoir peur. Il ne voulait vraiment pas finir saucissonner par une plante, ce serait trop la honte.

-Drago ! Tu te souviens du serpent qu'on a attrapé à Noël ?... On lui avait mis des vêtements de couleurs fluo. Commença Geoffrey sans perdre des yeux les branches qui se rapprochaient

-Oui, je me souviens. On lui a mis un bonnet et une écharpe au couleur de Gryffondor Dit Drago en se souvenant de la photo

Ils se mirent à parler du serpent qu'ils avaient déguisé. Ils lui avaient même fait faire un mini- défilé de mode. Ils se retrouvèrent à rigoler de ce pauvre serpent, qui s'il ne se sentait pas aussi menacer par les branches auraient déjà montré ses crocs pour punir les garnements. Alors qu'ils arrivaient environ à la douzième tenue, la plante disparut sous leurs fesses les faisant tomber sur un sol de pierre.

-On aura des bleus demain. Grimacèrent-ils en se relevant tout en frottant leurs fesses endolories

-Bon. On est où, maintenant ? Dit Drago en observant le couloir de pierre

-On est sous le filet du diable. Dit Blaise se récoltant des regards disant « comme si on ne savait pas ! »

-Non ! Sérieusement ; je crois qu'on est dans les sous-sols. Dit Geoffrey

-On ne peut pas faire demi-tour. On ne peut aller que dans cette direction. Dit Théo en indiquant une direction

-Alors ; allons-y. Dit Blaise tout joyeux

-Comment fait-il pour être comme cela ? Soupirèrent ses amis en secouant la tête tout en le suivant

Ils suivirent le couloir sans dire un mot. Ils avançaient doucement sur leur garde faisant attention au moindre bruit craignant un piège. Geoffrey lui qui savait les piéger s'amusait de la méfiance de ses amis. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela justifié, et de s'inquiéter pour eux. D'un coup Drago se mit à marcher plus rapidement jusqu'à presque courir. Il finit par s'arrêter dans une pièce avec une lourde porte de bois pour eux continuer leur chemin. Il regardait le plafond sans pouvoir détourner le regard de celui-ci.

-Drago ?! Dit Geoffrey en s'approchant

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Neville

Drago indiqua le plafond sans dire un mot. Ils suivirent son doigt et virent un plafond rempli d'une centaine de clefs volantes. Ils étaient impressionnés par toutes ces clefs. C'était magnifique avec la lumière qui passait par un faux ciel qui traversait les ailes des clefs.

-Wow ! Soufflèrent-ils en les regardant

Théo se rapprocha de la porte pour mieux observer la serrure. Il l'observa un bon moment avant d'observer de nouveau les clefs. Ils remarquèrent un vieux balai flottant au milieu de la pièce.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Théo ? Demanda Geoffrey

-Je crois qu'il faut attraper une clef… Commença Théo

-Sans blague ! Tu as vu le nombre de clefs ?! Dit Blaise ironiquement en indiquant lesdites clefs

Théo lui donna un regard noir. Neville lui semblait chercher une clef pouvant convenir à la serrure comme il avait pu le voir. Geoffrey faisait de même cherchant la clef. Il était vraiment pressé de vite passer les épreuves. Drago, lui, s'était rapproché du vieux balai qui ne semblait pas lui parler.

-Elle doit-être vieille assez grosse. Dit Théo

-Là ! Il y en a une qui correspond ! Dit Geoffrey en indiquant une grosse clef de bronze semblant voler difficilement

-Je vais aller l'attraper. Dit Drago en posant sa main sur le balai aussitôt les clefs foncèrent sur lui

Drago monta difficilement sur le balai. Il essaya d'éloigner les clefs qui essayaient de le couper avec leurs petites ailes. Il décolla et chercha ladite clef au milieu du nuage que formaient les autres. La clef de bronze volait seule à l'écart des autres, par moment elle avait comme du plomb dans les ailes. Il entendait les cris de ses amis qui le guidaient au milieu des colonnes. Ils ne perdaient pas du regard la clef qui lui server de guide. Drago tendit la main et la referma sur la clef. Il fonça vers le sol en direction de la porte tout en étant poursuivi par les autres clefs.

-Attrapez ! Cria-t-il en lançant la clef à Blaise qui la rattrapa

-Dépêche-toi ! Le pressèrent ses amis en voyant Drago arriver à toute allure sur eux

-Vite ! Cria Geoffrey en voyant son frère se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux et donc de la porte encore close

-Ça y est ! S'exclama joyeusement Blaise en réussissant à ouvrir la porte

Ils la traversèrent tous rapidement. Ils tinrent celle-ci pour la refermer juste derrière Drago. Celui-ci entra telle une fusée toujours suivit par les clefs. Ils refermèrent si vite la porte derrière lui que le bout du balai faillit rester coincé dans la porte. Heureusement Drago réussit à libérer le balai s'empêchant ainsi de tomber tête la première. Ils entendirent des clefs s'enfonçant dans le battant de la porte.

-Ouf ! On a eu de la chance. Dit Neville

-Dray ! Ça va ? Rien de cassé ? Demanda Geoffrey qui s'était accroupi à côté de lui

-Ça va. Juste quelques égratignures. Dit Drago en touchant du bout des doigts les quelques coupures sur son visage

-De la belladone aidera à cicatriser. Dit Neville qui s'était rapproché d'eux

-Merci du conseil, Nev. Lui répondit Drago en souriant

-Théo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit Blaise en remarquant qu'il regardait la seule partie éclairée de la pièce

-Magnifique ! Souffla Théo

Drago se releva avec l'aide de Geoffrey après que Neville lui eut donné de la belladone pour son visage. Blaise se trouvait à la droite de Théo tandis que Neville se trouvait à la gauche de ce dernier. Les deux frères se trouvaient côte à côte. Ils étaient face à un immense échiquier. Les pièces faisaient au moins la taille de Snape. Les pièces noires leurs tournaient le dos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Neville

-On joue une partie d'échec. Dit Théo avec excitation le regard brillant d'envie face à cet immense et magnifique échiquier

* * *

 **Référence:**

La chanson est: " _ **Deux frères sous le soleil" par Bryan Adams dans "Spirit, l'étalon des plaines"**_

* * *

Une Reviews?


	23. Echec, puanteur et énigme

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a été relu mais désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 22: Echec, puanteur et énigme**

Ils traversèrent l'échiquier pour voir s'ils étaient vraiment obligés de jouer pour pouvoir passer. Bien, qu'ils doutaient fort de ne pas devoir jouer une partie. Dès qu'ils furent face aux pions blancs ceux-ci sortirent les épées qu'ils avaient dans le dos. Ils les tendirent de chaque côté deux, avec la pointe de la lame vers le plafond, formant ainsi un mur d'épées croisées avec celles de leur voisin. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas de peur de se faire découper par les épées qui semblaient être de pierre. D'un commun accord, ils n'essayèrent pas de passer sous les épées de peur de finir avec la tête coupée.

-Théo ! Dis-moi que l'on peut jouer une partie sans prendre la place de pièces ?! Dit Geoffrey pas du tout rassuré à cette idée

Il ne voulait pas voir ses amis blesser. Il était sûr que ses amis se doutaient que tout cela était pour rendre un corps à son père. Il s'en voulait un peu pour Neville qui se retrouvait mêlé à tout cela. Il avait hâte d'être face au miroir pour pouvoir tenir la pierre dans ses mains. Mais en même temps, il avait très peur de faire face à Neville. Il ne voulait pas le voir le sentiment de trahison en lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre son amitié, cette complicité qu'il y avait entre eux. Il ne voulait pas non-plus l'affronter mais c'est ce qui risquait d'arriver. C'était le prix de toute manipulation. Et il ne voulait pas payer ce prix…pas encore, il n'était pas prêt. Et pourtant, cela se rapprochait à plus grand pas. Il ne restait que le troll et l'énigme avant qu'il ne soit face au miroir, face au dénouement de cette partie d'échec humaine au milieu de l'immense échiquier de Dumbledore où il restait encore tant de parties à jouer, ils ne savaient même pas combien il en restait. Geoffrey fut sorti de ses pensées par une main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour plonger dans les yeux ténébreux de Blaise brillant d'un éclat rassurant. Il lui rendit un faible sourire de remerciement alors qu'il l'entrainait pour quitter l'échiquier.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Geo'. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de remplacer les pièces. Dit Théo

-Dans ce cas ! Qui joue la partie ? Demanda Drago -Pas moi, je ne sais pas jouer. Dit Neville en reculant

-Je ne sais pas jouer, non plus. Je gagne une fois sur dix. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse jouer autant de parties. Dit Geoffrey en rejoignant Neville non sans avoir un pincement au cœur

-Je n'ai jamais joué. Je suis bien meilleur au Quidditch, comme Drago. Dit Blaise en entrainant Drago avec lui

Théo soupira et secoua la tête. Il s'approcha du bord de l'échiquier tout en restant à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas risquer de se faire blesser par les morceaux de pièces qui risquaient de voler inévitablement. Il sortit sa baguette et s'enferma dans un bouclier de protection. Blaise lui décida de maintenir un bouclier autour d'eux.

-Je suis Théodore Nott. Et je vais jouer cette partie d'échec avec les pièces noires. Dit-il d'une voix forte et claire

Un pion blanc ne tarda pas à avancer laissant ainsi comprendre que la partie venait de commencer. Théo ne tarda pas à faire lui aussi bouger ses pions. Il protégea habillement son roi. Il soupirait, bougonnait et râlait à chaque fois qu'il perdait une pièce qu'elle soit un cavalier, une tour, un fou ou un simple pion. Les pièces avaient toutes leur rôle et importance, tout comme elles avaient autant de forces que de faiblesses. Cependant, un sourire satisfait et un regard pétillant de joie ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'apparaître à chaque fois qu'une pièce blanche se faisait détruire. Il dût par deux fois renforcer son bouclier, et, seulement une fois le remettre. Théo fut blessé à la main gauche, alors qu'il renforçait son bouclier, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette qu'il récupéra bien vite. La partie touchait bientôt à sa fin quand d'un coup il monta sur l'échiquier sous les regards inquiets et les appels de ses amis. Il se plaça à côté du fou noir et le fit avancer de trois cases vers la gauche.

-Echec et mat ! Dit Théo une fois face au roi blanc

Le roi blanc jeta sa couronne aux pieds du fou et donc de ceux de Théo. Les pièces restantes du côté blanc s'écartèrent pour leur faire un passage vers la porte. Théo sourit à ses amis et s'approcha du passage en leur faisant signe de venir. Ils le rejoignirent rapidement tout en le félicitant pour sa superbe partie.

-J'espère que vous avez appris à jouer, maintenant que vous avez vu l'une des meilleures parties du siècle. Dit Théo avec un petit air supérieur alors que les pièces blanches s'inclinaient sur son passage

-Drago sort de ce corps ! Crièrent Geoffrey, Blaise et Neville en faisant une croix avec leurs doigts

-Hey ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Râla Drago avant de bouder s'attirant les rires de ses amis

Théo donna un clin d'œil et un petit sourire à Geoffrey. II avait fait cela pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ils traversèrent l'allée d'honneur que leur faisaient les pièces. Ils la traversèrent en rigolant et discutant. Blaise se décida de reprendre le flambeau de Théo en faisant le stéréotype parfait des manières des Malfoy. Il ouvrit donc la porte en faisant la porte en disant :

-Vos seigneuries si vous voulez-bien vous donner la peine d'entrer.

-Mais bien sûr, mon brave. Dit Drago en entrant tel un roi conquérant sur un territoire qui lui appartient

Mais avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu entrer à sa suite ; Drago sortit de la pièce en quatrième vitesse comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Il se pencha en avant ses mains sur ses genoux et essaya de calmer sa respiration. Il sortit de sa robe une petite fiole qu'il ouvrit avant d'en respirer le parfum. Ils le regardèrent faire avec curiosité. Geoffrey reconnut la petite fiole. C'était un parfum que Drago avait réalisé à base de rose et de mimosa. Il était même très fier de sa délicatesse et légèreté sans pour autant être totalement féminin. Geoffrey s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son dos.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, grand-frère, pour que tu sortes ton _paradis_? Demanda Geoffrey bien qu'il connaissait un peu la réponse

-Ce qui se passe. C'est que le troll des montagnes d'Halloween est assommé à l'intérieur. Et l'air est irrespirable, voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Dit Drago de manière hystérique en indiquant la porte

Blaise qui s'était redressé de sa révérence, et qui était face à Neville, se pencha pour voir si ce qu'il disait été vrai. Il était persuadé que son ami exagérait. Si l'odeur était aussi irrespirable alors ils auraient dû le sentir en ouvrant la porte. Il vit l'immonde troll des montagnes couché à terre. Il avait une peau terne avec des verrues partout ; tout son corps était démesuré. Il avait une toute petite tête chauve, de petites jambes très musclées, des pieds plats avec des ongles ressemblant à des pieux, et son odeur était encore pire que ce que Drago avait dit. Blaise s'empressa de refermer la porte, de courir vers Drago et de lui prendre son _paradis_ pour le respirer comme un drogué en manque aurait sniffé sa ligne de drogue.

-C'est si horrible ? Demandèrent les trois amis qui n'avaient pas expérimenté l'odeur -Drago a été très gentil avec l'odeur ! S'exclama Blaise avant de respirer une nouvelle fois du _paradis_

-Ah ! On fait comment pour traverser la salle ? Cela risque d'être compliqué. Dit Geoffrey

-Au moins, on n'a pas le troll à affronter. Dit Théo se récoltant des regards noirs venant de ses chers amis

-On ne risque pas de mourir à cause du troll mais ce sera son odeur parce que la salle n'est pas petite. Dit Blaise

-On a qu'à se passer le flacon de Drago. Proposa Neville en indiquant ledit flacon

-T'es fou. Je n'y survivrai pas à cette odeur. Il nous en faudrait chacun un. Dit Drago

-T'es un génie, Dray. S'exclama Geoffrey faisant sursauter tout le monde

-Merci !... Attends, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?! Dit Drago

-Théo, est-ce que tu as une idée de pourquoi on n'a pas senti l'odeur quand Blaise a ouvert la porte ? Demanda Geoffrey pour valider ou non sa théorie

-Il devait sûrement y avoir une sorte de bouclier. Mais, je ne pense pas que soit un simple sort. Je pense que ce doit-être un truc avec des runes…. Tu voudrais nous enfermer dans un bouclier comme pour la porte ? Dit Théo qui sembla comprendre là où voulait en venir son ami

-Oui. Est-ce que l'un de vous connaît un sort de duplication ? Pour dupliquer la fiole de Drago assez de fois pour qu'on ait chacun la nôtre. Dit Geoffrey

-Je connais la formule et le geste mais je ne sais pas le faire. Dit Neville - Montres-nous. L'un de nous sera bien capable de le faire.

-Gemino. Dit Neville en faisant un « p » à l'envers

Ils essayèrent tous de le dédoubler pendant un long moment. Finalement, se furent Blaise et Geoffrey qui réussirent complètement. Les autres ne dédoublant qu'une partie de la fiole. Blaise et Geoffrey firent rapidement apparaître le nombre manquant. Ils s'enfermèrent dans un bouclier avant d'ouvrir leur fiole et d'entrer dans la salle.

La salle était très grande aussi bien en largeur qu'en hauteur. Ils essayèrent de voir le plafond mais c'était si haut qu'ils attrapèrent mal au cou. Ils traversèrent la salle en faisant bien attention de ne surtout pas toucher le troll. Il était peut-être assommé mais ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de le réveiller malencontreusement. Les trolls étaient peut-être réputés pour être bête mais ils étaient avant tout très grands et très forts. Ils étaient plus petits et donc plus rapides par rapport à lui. Ils respirèrent leur _paradis_ tout en maintenant bien leur bouclier pour ne pas se faire toucher par l'odeur ou une des plantes et carcasses suspectes. Neville reconnut quelques plantes comme étant des plantes principales dans la formation de l'habitat d'un troll des montagnes mais que pour un sorcier le parfum ou la consommation pouvaient être néfaste. Elles pouvaient endormir, plonger dans une sorte de coma voir même tuer pour certaines. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte semblable à toutes celles qu'ils avaient traversées jusqu'à maintenant. Blaise qui avait marché plus vite que les autres, de peur que son bouclier ne soit pas assez solide et qu'il sente une nouvelle fois l'horrible odeur, ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans la pièce. Il fut rapidement suivi de ses amis qui se dépêchèrent de refermer la porte pour pouvoir enfin faire tomber leur bouclier. La pièce était grande, vaste et bien éclairée. Il y avait en son centre une immense table avec plusieurs fioles de potion et un morceau de parchemin. Ils s'avancèrent dans la salle quand ils entendirent un bruit semblable à un grand incendie. Ils se retournèrent pour voir un immense mur de flamme violette et un autre noir qui apparut devant eux faisant office de passage pour pouvoir enfin atteindre la pierre.

-Bon ben. Je suppose que l'une de ses potions nous aidera à passer les flammes devant nous parce que personnellement je n'ai pas envie de finir en jambon grillé. Dit Blaise dans une tentative d'humour

-Je pense cela ne sera qu'une simple énigme. Dit Drago

-Cependant, il n'y a qu'une fiole de chaque. Fit remarquer Neville en observant la couleur des potions

-Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse les dupliquer comme le parfum. Dit Théo en observant les fioles

-Je pense qu'avec la magie des loup-garous, on pourrait le faire. Dit Geoffrey

Il n'allait pas se cacher de connaître cette magie puisqu'officiellement Benoit était son oncle. Cela ne semblerait pas du tout bizarre qu'il connaisse des sorts de bases de cette magie. Il s'approcha de la table, prit le parchemin et le lut rapidement. « Heureusement que je ne suis pas tout seul parce que je n'ai rien compris. » pensa Geoffrey en soupirant

-Alors cela dit quoi, petit-frère ? Demanda Drago

Geoffrey respira un grand coup avant de se tourner vers ses amis et dit :

-« Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.

Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,

L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège

Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,

Deux ne pourront t'offrir qu'un simple vin d'ortie

Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,

Choisis si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,

Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.

Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,

Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie.

Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,

Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.

Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales

Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.

Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,

Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates. »

-Wow ! J'ai…rien compris ! Dit Blaise brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux

-Moi, j'ai compris qu'une seule permet de faire marche arrière et une d'aller vers la pierre. Dit Neville

-Je veux bien. Mais tu as compris laquelle c'était ? Parce que moi pas du tout. Dit Blaise

-Moi non, plus je n'ai pas compris. Fit remarquer Geoffrey

-Hum. Je ne suis pas assez bon en potion pour résoudre cette énigme mais on sait au moins quelques petites choses. Par exemple que sur les sept fioles, il y a : trois avec du poison, deux avec du vin, une pour rejoindre la pierre et la dernière pour faire marche-arrière. Expliqua Théo

Drago s'était approché de Geoffrey et avait pris le parchemin de ses mains. Il avait écouté distraitement les explications de Théo qui étaient exactes. Il réfléchit pendant un long moment alors qu'ils essayaient de résoudre l'énigme en faisant des propositions plus ou moins farfelues. Drago regretta que Geoffrey ne possédât pas encore l'odorat sur développé de son oncle Fenrir, cela les aurait énormément aidés.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution. Cependant, Geo' tu pourras demander à ton familier son avis ? Dit Drago après un moment arrêtant ainsi le début d'un débat sur si le vin d'ortie c'est bon ou pas

-D'accord, pas de soucis. Je suis sûr que Jiminy sera d'accord. Dit Geoffrey en retirant doucement son père de son cou pour le poser sur la grande table

Père qui ne put s'empêcher de lui donner un regard noir n'aimant pas vraiment le prénom qu'il lui avait trouvé. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas ; cela lui rappela un garçon qu'il n'aimait pas à l'orphelinat. Geoffrey ne pouvait pas le savoir puisqu'il ne parlait pas de son enfance à l'orphelinat autant il lui avait parlé de Poudlard et de ses amis sorciers. Il en discuterait sûrement avec lui. Après tout il ne savait rien venant de son côté si ce n'est qu'il est descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Geoffrey l'avait plusieurs fois questionné sur ses vacances, le lieu où il avait grandi et d'autres choses de la sorte mais il n'avait jamais répondu. Fenrir avait fini par lui dire de ne plus poser de questions car ce n'était pas quelque chose dont son père avait envie de parler avec lui mais qu'il le ferait quand il jugerait le moment venu. Geoffrey avait accepté voyant que cela tenait beaucoup à ses parents, et que s'il insistait plus il devrait rendre des comptes à l'Alpha qu'était son papa. Tom secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses pensées et revenir au présent.

-$Père?! Vous m'entendez ?!$ Entend-t-il Geoffrey lui dire

-$Oui, je t'entends. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?$ Dit Tom en reprenant vraiment pied dans la réalité

-$Drago disait que la fiole pour rejoindre la pierre est la petite fiole tandis que celle pour faire marche-arrière est la petite fiole ronde à droite de la ligne. Tu en penses quoi ?$

-$Humm…La petite fiole au liquide turquoise pour rejoindre la pierre et celle au liquide indigo pour retourner en compagnie du troll…C'est exact. Severus devrait être fier de son filleul.$ Répondit-il

-Tu as bon, Drago. T'es vraiment doué en potion. Dit Geoffrey

-Merci du compliment. Dit Drago avec un grand sourire Malfoyen

-Bon au moins on sait laquelle est la bonne. Dit Blaise

-C'est vraiment cool que tu es un pareil familier. Dit Neville en regardant ledit familier

-Tu n'as plus qu'à la multiplier. Dit Théo à Geoffrey

Geoffrey acquiesça prit la fiole dans sa main et la posa à l'écart des autres. Il sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur la fiole, inspira un grand coup. Il ferma les yeux et commença doucement à prononcer la formule. La formule ressemblait beaucoup à des mini- hurlements de loup que le vent pouvait porter aux oreilles de leurs proies. Neville en trembla malgré qu'il sût que son ami ne les attaquerait pas mais qu'il se contentait de faire en sorte qu'ils puissent finir ensembles cette aventure. Drago, Théo et Blaise savaient que leur ami pouvait le faire puisqu'il tenait cela de son papa. Bientôt Geoffrey rouvrit les yeux pour ne pas voir une mais cinq fioles. Tom siffla de fierté face à ce sort si bien exécuté pour la première fois que son fils le faisait en un aussi grand nombre du premier coup. Geoffrey esquissa un petit sourire face à la fierté de son père.

-Permettez-moi de vous offrir cette humble collation, mes amis. Dit Geoffrey en faisant une sorte de révérence en indiquant les fioles

-Très drôle, Geo'. Dirent ses amis en s'approchant et prenant chacun leur tour une fiole

Geoffrey prit dans une main sa fiole et dans l'autre celle pour son père. Il trinqua, les deux fioles à la main, avec ses amis autour de lui. Ils burent d'un coup tous ensembles. Geoffrey la but rapidement pour la donner le plus vite possible à son père. Aucuns d'eux ne savaient combien de temps duraient les effets de la potion. Une fois qu'ils eurent bu et glissé la fiole dans leur poche, ils traversèrent le mur de flamme. Ils avaient l'impression de passer au milieu de grandes herbes sauvages. Ils se retrouvèrent en haut de cinq marches de pierres. Ils se regardèrent pour voir s'ils étaient tous là, et dans un commun accord descendirent les marches. Un cercle de flamme apparut le long des murs de la pièce ronde. La pièce était immense comme toutes les autres qu'ils avaient traversées jusque-là. Ils marchèrent ensembles en silence vers le seul objet de la pièce. C'était un immense miroir semblant assez vieux. Il était très simple, sans aucune décoration si ce n'est les sortes de petites arcades qui encadraient chaque mot de la phrase sur le haut de celui-ci.

-Un miroir ?! Dit Drago surpris par l'objet qui était l'épreuve finale, à côté du troll cela semblait plus que risible

-Il doit y avoir un truc avec ce miroir…Une sorte de sortilège ou de piège pour accéder à la pierre. Dit Blaise qui pensait déjà aux coups les plus tordus que pouvait avoir utilisé le vieux fou

\- Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej. Lut Neville ne comprenant absolument pas ce que voulez dire ce charabia

-Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir. Traduisit Théo en observant lui aussi la phrase

-Le miroir de Riséd. Souffla Geoffrey impressionné par ce légendaire miroir qui était soi-disant perdu, alors que tous cherchaient un moyen d'obtenir la pierre tout en découvrant ce que leur cœur désirait le plus

* * *

Une Reviews?


	24. La pierre, la résurrection, explications

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 23: La pierre, la résurrection, explications**

-Blaise. Dis-moi que tu as une idée ! Râla Geoffrey assis sur les marches avec ses amis

Blaise tournait en rond devant le miroir avant de partir l'observer dans les moindres détails. Il faisait cela depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et Geoffrey en avait déjà marre d'attendre. La pierre était à porter de main. Bientôt sa famille serait complète. Il retrouverait son père. Il ne tenait plus en place à cette idée.

-Je crois avoir une idée. Dit Blaise en se retournant tout souriant

-Vraiment ?! Dirent tous ses amis en se levant d'un coup

Dans le mouvement Neville qui se trouvait sur le bord des marches commença à perdre son équilibre. Il essaya de le récupérer en agitant les bras de chaque côté de lui comme un oisillon qui apprend à voler.

-Nev' attention ! Dit Drago en le rattrapant

-Merci. Dit Neville piégé dans les bras de Drago dans une sorte de câlin amical

-Bon puisque Nev' a fini d'imiter un oisillon se faisant rattraper par sa maman. Peux-tu nous expliquer ton idée ? Dit Théo en donnant un regard moqueur à Neville qui se dégageait rapidement non sans lui donner un regard noir qui n'affecta pas Théo

-Je pense que cela a un lien avec notre volonté et notre désir puisque le miroir montre notre désir. Mais je peux me tromper. Dit Blaise

Ils semblèrent réfléchir un moment sur l'hypothèse de leur ami. Théo descendit les marches jusqu'à arriver devant le miroir. Il vit non pas son reflet mais lui tenant un gros livre dans une main et dans l'autre un trophée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda Neville

-Je me vois récompensé pour avoir inventé une sorte de livre explicatif des sorts et des techniques de bases de défense et des méthodes pour les réussir.

-Trop cool ! C'est ça ton désir le plus cher ?! Allez pousses toi que j'essaye ! Dit Blaise excité comme une puce

Il poussa Théo de devant le miroir sous les regards exaspérés de ses amis. Il se plaça devant et s'y regarda. Il se vit volant sur un balai, un vif d'or dans la main ainsi qu'une foule de supporters en délire avec des écriteaux indiquant son prénom accompagné d'encouragement.

-Alors, tu vois quoi ? Demanda Drago qui avait hâte d'être le suivant

-Je suis le meilleur attrapeur d'une grande équipe de Quidditch. J'ai gagné un match et il y a les spectateurs qui m'acclament en criant mon nom. Dit Blaise

-Je préfère la vision de Théo. Bon à mon tour. Dit Drago en se levant sous le regard satisfait de Théo et celui boudeur de Blaise

-Nev' ça ne te dérange pas si je passe avant toi ? Demanda Geoffrey

-Non pas de problème. Tu crois que c'est pourquoi qu'ils n'ont pas eu la pierre ?

-Je ne sais pas. Sûrement un truc tordu du directeur. Soupira Geoffrey qui espérait vraiment que Neville ou Drago réussiraient à l'avoir

Il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas. Après tout, il serait très surprenant que le vieux fou n'est pas prévu un minimum de protection contre le fils de Voldemort. Geoffrey ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis n'avaient pas réussi à avoir la pierre. Neville n'était censé être qu'une simple sécurité car il n'a aucune raison valable de vouloir la pierre. Il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi ni Blaise ni Théo n'avaient pu l'avoir. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Geoffrey regarda distraitement son grand-frère tout souriant devant le miroir.

-Alors tu vois quoi ? Demanda Théo sortant ainsi Geoffrey de ses réflexions sur les conditions pour pouvoir accéder à la pierre

-Je me vois au milieu d'une immense serre avec plein de fleurs, plus différentes et belles les unes que les autres. Il y a un petit coin laboratoire. Je suis dedans et j'ai dans les mains un flacon de parfum. Il y a aussi des récompenses pour le meilleur parfum autant féminin que masculin. Dit Drago d'un air rêveur

-Je crois savoir avec qui tu feras affaire plus tard, Neville. Dit Geoffrey en indiquant Drago

-Euh…Sûrement. Dit Neville de manière hésitante sous les rires de ses amis et les bougonnements de Drago qui leur disait d'arrêter

Geoffrey se leva passa à côté de son frère. Il lui tapota l'épaule en lui donnant un regard compatissant disant : « courage. Ça va aller. Je suis avec toi ». Drago le fusilla du regard en bougonnant contre les petits-frères qui se moquent de leur grands-frères à leur insu. Geoffrey se dirigea vers le miroir en rigolant, ce qui le détendit énormément. Il était un peu stressé. Si Neville n'arrivait pas à avoir la pierre alors il aurait échoué et son père ne reprendrait pas forme humaine et son papa serait déçu, les recherches de parrain n'auraient servis à rien et…

-$Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. Le vieux fou a foi dans la grandeur et la bonté des gens. Et puis, si on n'arrive pas à avoir la pierre on trouvera autre chose. Mais ce sera de la magie noire.$ Dit son père coupant court à son petit scénario catastrophe

-$Tu as sans doute raison. Tu t'y connais mieux que moi.$ Siffla doucement Geoffrey avant de lever son regard sur le miroir

Il vit son papa qui se tenait droit et fier au côté d'un homme du même âge. L'homme avait des cheveux bruns mi- longs et des yeux noisette pétillants de joie. L'homme avait une peau pâle contrastant avec celle plus foncé de son papa. Lui, Geoffrey se tenait au milieu des deux hommes. Il souriait de toutes ses dents. Il supposa que l'autre homme était son père. Geoffrey se vit se retourner pour prendre dans ses bras les deux hommes qui lui rendirent son étreinte. Geoffrey plissa les yeux alors qu'il croyait avoir vu un peu plus en arrière son parrain et sa marraine ainsi que leurs familles respectives.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda doucement Neville en s'approchant de lui

-Mes parents ainsi que la famille de mon parrain et de ma marraine. Murmura Geoffrey

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Théo

-Mes parents me prennent dans leurs bras. Mon parrain et sa femme s'amusent à déguiser leur fils en fille.

-Hey ! N'espère pas me voir habillé en fille. Rouspéta Drago

-Moi, je veux te voire en fille juste une fois. Rigola Théo

-T'inquiètes pas. On se déguisera tous comme cela tu ne seras pas seul ; n'est-ce pas, Neville ? Dit Blaise

-Euh… Oui pourquoi pas vous pourriez le faire. Dit Neville qui ne voulait pas se déguiser

-Mais si tu seras des nôtres. Cela sera cool. On fait ça le dernier jour des cours comme cela personne ne peut nous dire quoi que ce soit. S'exclama joyeusement Geoffrey

-A votre tour, messire. Vous êtes notre dernier espoir pour avoir la pierre philosophale. Dit Blaise en faisant une révérence tout en indiquant le miroir

-Je suis pas sûr que tu ais raison, Blaise. Dit Neville

-T'inquiètes pas. Tu es un Gryffondor…Donc un chouchou du directeur. Dit Théo

-Tu as plus de chance que nous autres pauvres Serpentards. Continua Drago

-On est tous avec toi. Dit Geoffrey en lui donnant un sourire rassurant

Neville les regarda chacun leur tour avant de soupirer et de se diriger vers le miroir. Il se plaça devant. Et comme ses amis il ne vit pas son reflet. Il se vit sur une estrade tenant dans une main un gros livre répertoriant de nouvelles plantes qu'il avait, semble-t-il, créer pour soigner des maladies qui n'ont pas encore de remède. Il avait dans son autre main un trophée de botanique des plus importants et des plus prestigieux de tout le monde magique. Neville ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour décrire à ses amis ce qu'il avait vu. Il se retourna vers le miroir pour voir de nouveau la vision de son plus cher désir mais il se recula précipitamment et tomba.

-Neville ?! Demandèrent surpris et inquiets ses amis

Neville ne dit pas un mot. Il glissa doucement sa main dans l'une de ses poches de pantalon et en sortit une grosse pierre. La pierre était semblable à un gros rubis mal taillé. Il approcha la pierre de son regard et l'observa sous différents angles de sorte que ses amis puissent aussi la voir. La pierre n'était pas très belle. Elle était même disgracieuse.

-La pierre philosophale. Souffla Geoffrey

-Honnêtement, je la voyais plus belle. Dit Blaise

-T'es bête. Ce n'est pas fait pour être esthétique. Dit Théo exaspéré

-Moi, je la voyais beaucoup plus petite vu son usage. Dit Drago

-Neville. Je peux la regarder de plus près ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir la pierre philosophale. Dit Geoffrey en tendant sa main vers ladite pierre

Il l'observa un peu comme s'il hésitait, s'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il haussa les épaules et tendit la pierre à son ami. Geoffrey se retint difficilement de la prendre d'un geste vif comme l'aurait fait un voleur. Il observa la pierre à la lueur des flammes. Il la caressa du bout des doigts, la faisant doucement tourner dans sa main avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Enfin. Elle est encore plus belle que ce que j'avais imaginé. Souffla Geoffrey le regard brillant d'envie et de convoitise

-$Je vais pouvoir ravoir un corps.$ Siffla joyeusement son père en glissant au sol

-Geo' ! Tu me fais peur avec ton regard. Dit timidement Neville

Théo et Blaise se placèrent de chaque côté de leur ami alors que Drago se rapprochait de Geoffrey. Tom rampa au milieu du petit cercle improvisé. Geoffrey passa sa main gauche dans son dos sous son tee-shirt et en retira la dague. Il regarda la pierre qu'il tenait fermement dans son autre main et d'un geste vif et précis coupa une pointe de la pierre.

-$Il y en assez ou pas ?$ Demanda-t-il à son père

-$Il y en assez.$ Siffla son père après avoir minutieusement observé le morceau

-Drago, tu as la fiole? Demanda Geoffrey en tendant la pierre à Blaise

Drago sortit de l'une de ses poches une petite fiole semblable au _paradis_ sauf que le liquide avait la même couleur que la barbe-à-papa. Neville observa son ami récité plusieurs formules retirant ainsi les divers sorts de protections. Il déboucha finalement la fiole et la tendit à Geoffrey. Théo agrandit d'un coup de baguette le bord de la fiole permettant ainsi à Geoffrey de mettre sa pointe sans avoir besoin de la découper. La pierre disparut dans la potion en formant des petites bulles qui éclatèrent pour se mélanger. La potion passa d'une belle couleur barbe-à-papa à un joli rouge vermillon. Geoffrey prit délicatement la fiole des mains de Drago et fit doucement tourner le liquide pour être sûr que tout soit bien mélanger. Il donna un regard interrogateur à son grand-frère et son père pour être sûr que la potion soit prête. Tous deux lui donnèrent leur accord. Il se mit accroupi et dit :

-$Bois ça, père, que tu puisses me prendre dans tes bras.$

-$Je ferais bien plus que te prendre dans mes bras.$ Siffla son père avant d'ouvrir sa gueule près de la fiole

Neville regardait tout cela dans un état second. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il ne savait pas à quoi servait cette potion mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne reconnaissait pas Geoffrey depuis qu'il avait eu la pierre dans ses mains. Il avait peur. Son ami lui faisait vraiment peur. On aurait dit qu'il était avide de pouvoir. Il le vit verser la potion dans la gueule de son familier Jiminy pendant qu'ils reculaient l'entrainant avec eux alors qu'une lueur vermillon entoura le serpent. Celui-ci se mit à flotter un peu au-dessus de leurs épaules. Ils virent une sorte de spectre vert se séparer du serpent.

-Geoffrey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! C'est quoi cette potion ? Demanda Neville en voyant le spectre avoir peu à peu un corps humain

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant, Geoffrey ? Vas-tu sauver votre amitié ou la détruire en disant la vérité ? » Pensèrent Drago, Blaise et Théo en le regardant. Ils savaient qu'ils ne le trahiraient pas. Mais ils ne voulaient pas se battre contre Neville ni même perdre son amitié. Ils l'appréciaient vraiment avec sa gentillesse, sa timidité, sa passion pour la botanique. Ils n'abandonneraient pas Geoffrey qui avait attendu ce moment depuis très longtemps, depuis qu'il avait rencontré son père pour être exacte.

-Que veux-tu savoir, Neville ? Ce que tu veux m'entendre dire pour te rassurer ou bien la vérité qui est très compliquée ? Demanda Geoffrey d'un ton innocent mais avec un regard sérieux à glacer le sang

-La vérité ! Explique-moi ce qui se passe ! Exigea Neville à la grande surprise de ses amis

-Très bien _Soupira Geoffrey en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son père_ La pierre n'était pas en danger à cause du professeur de défense. Il convoitait simplement le cerbère. Il rêve d'en avoir un, d'après le garde-chasse. Tu es un Gryffondor et le Survivant autrement dit le chouchou de Dumbledore. Tu n'étais qu'un pion dans un échiquier qui te dépasse. Au départ, il n'y avait pas de manipulation juste une simple amitié entre toi et moi. Mais cela à changer, au moment même où j'étais sûr que la pierre philosophale était là. J'avais besoin de toi pour avoir la pierre. J'avais besoin de la pierre pour que ce que j'ai vu dans le miroir devienne réalité. Expliqua Geoffrey

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne comprends pas. Dit Neville complètement perdu

-Tu ne comprends pas ?!... Tu es devenu un pion quand j'ai découvert que la pierre était ici à porter de main. Notre amitié n'était plus qu'une excuse pour que tu me suives jusqu'ici. J'avais parié que tu serais celui qui arriverait à l'avoir. Et j'ai eu raison, il semblerait. Grâce à toi, mon petit pion, j'ai ce que je voulais…Le dernier ingrédient de la potion. Dit Geoffrey avec une froideur mêlée à un plaisir mal sain digne de Lord Voldemort lors de son apogée

Neville regarda son ami comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il s'était fait avoir. Il avait donné sa confiance à cet immonde Poufsouffle...et…il n'était devenu qu'un pion dans les plans d'un fou. Il avait affronté un cerbère, un échiquier géant, un troll et une putain d'énigme mortelle s'ils se trompaient. Un pion. Il avait été trahi par celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Cela aurait dû être Abigail ou Vinc peut-être même Greg. Mais c'est parce qu'il est le Survivant qu'il a été embarqué pour finir par n'être qu'un pion.

Geoffrey voyait les yeux de Neville brillait de l'éclat de ceux qui ont été trahis. Et ça lui faisait mal. Ça lui faisait mal de voir, les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux prêtes à couler à n'importe quel instant. Il savait combien ses mots étaient durs et froids. Mais, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il n'ait pas de problème avec le vieux fou et que lui seul soit tenu pour responsable. Il ne voulait pas perdre Neville. Il l'adorait autant que ses autres amis. Il l'avait pris sous son aile, l'avait aidé à prendre confiance en lui. Il l'avait aidé à accéder à des livres de botaniques venant de Salazar Serpentard, lui-même. Il voulait tellement le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire : « désolé. Je vais tout t'expliquer. » ou encore « je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon ami. Tu l'es toujours ». Mais il ne dit rien de cela, ne fit même pas un geste. Geoffrey savait que son frère ainsi que Théo et Blaise savaient très bien ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Cependant, ils ne dirent rien et ne firent rien. Geoffrey prit une grande inspiration alors qu'il jetait un rapide coup d'œil à son père pour être sûr que tout allait bien. « C'est bientôt fini. Il est temps que je donne le coup de grâce à Neville. Il ne me le pardonnera jamais et je ne me le pardonnerai sûrement pas. Je suis désolé, Neville. » pensa sincèrement et tristement Geoffrey avant de reporter son regard sur son très bientôt ex-ami.

-Je suppose que tu veux savoir à quoi tu as servi, petit pion ?... Tu as servi à rendre un corps à mon père. Il n'avait plus de corps humain. Je devais le lui rendre pour enfin le retrouver et avoir mes deux parents. Mon cher Neville, mon adorable pion. Tu m'as permis de ramener mon père que je suis sûr tu connais de par son pseudonyme. Tu veux savoir comment s'appelle mon père ? (Neville acquiesça sans dire un mot trop choqué par ses propos) Il se fait appeler Lord Voldemort.

-Non ! Tu… Tu mens ! C'est impossible ! Il est mort ! Harry Potter l'a défait ! S'écria Neville après s'être un minimum remis de son choc

-Non, je ne mens pas. Regarde par toi-même. Il est en train de redescendre au sol. La potion a presque fini. Ce n'est qu'une question de seconde. Tu ne peux pas l'empêcher. Il est trop tard. Dit calmement Geoffrey

Il s'approcha de Neville, prit son visage en coupe et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de celui-ci.

-Je te remercie d'avoir permis le retour de mon père. Tu as été un merveilleux pion. Lui susurra Geoffrey tel un serpent achevant de terrasser sa proie avant de la manger

Geoffrey se recula tout doucement en lâchant au dernier moment le menton de son désormais ex-ami. Il l'observa pour voir sa réaction et surtout si son petit plan pour le protéger du vieux fou fonctionne. Neville était totalement tétanisé, totalement perdu son monde à Poudlard s'effondrait doucement autour de lui sans qu'il puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Il revoyait les blagues, les rires, les jeux et tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander : « est-ce que c'était un mensonge ? Était-il sincère ? ». Geoffrey vit qu'il allait craquer et alors son plan fonctionnerait. Il fut sûr de lui quand la nostalgie, les questions, les doutes et le sentiment profond de trahison firent couler une seule et unique larme qui brisa le cœur de ses ex-amis. Enfin surtout pour Geoffrey les autres il ne savait pas. Et il ne savait pas s'il voulait savoir si pour eux aussi il n'avait été qu'un simple pion. Il avait peur de savoir. Neville fit une chose dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il donna une gifle de rage à Geoffrey. Celui-ci recula sous le coup et porta dans un état second sa main à sa joue en feu. Il entendit comme un bruit de fond, Drago et Nagini persuadaient son père de ne rien faire.

-JE TE DETESTE ! COMMENT AS-TU PU ?! TU T'ES BIEN AMUSE ?! COMMENT AS-TU PU ME CONSIDERER COMME UN PUTAIN DE PION ?! JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE ! T'ETAIS MON AMI ! JE TE CONSIDERAI COMME UN FRERE ! TU AS DÛ BIEN TE MARRER DANS MON DOS ? AH, OUI T'ETAIS LE GENTIL PETIT POUFSOUFFLE PARFAITEMENT INNOCENT. TU AS REUSSI A TE METTRE MES PARENTS DANS LA POCHE ! EUX AUSSI SONT DES PIONS, POUR TOI ?... COMMENT AI-JE PU TE FAIRE CONFIANCE ? T'ES Q'UN SALAUD ! TU T'ES BIEN JOUE DE MOI JUSQU'AU BOUT AVEC TON IDEE DE VOULOIR TOUS SE DEGUISE EN FILLE A LA FIN DE L'ANNEE. JE N'Y SERAIS PAS. JE RESTERAI PAS AVEC QUELQU'UN QUI NE MECONSIDERE PAS POUR CE QUE JE SUIS. Hurla Neville, le visage baignant de larmes de rage

Geoffrey ne prononça pas un mot se contentant d'encaisser difficilement les mots de celui qui fut son ami, son complice de blagues et farces en tous genres. Il ne râla pas non plus quand celui-ci le bouscula pour passer. Il l'entendit vaguement dire à son père : « j'espère que vous êtes fier de lui ? Il est aussi vil que vous. ». Puis il l'entendit monter les marches avant d'entendre le même bruit que celui que les flammes avaient faites quand ils étaient entrés dans la salle du miroir. Il n'entendit pas si Neville continua son chemin. Il aurait pu l'entendre dans ce silence pesant. Ses jambes ne purent le porter plus longtemps sous le poids des sentiments, du geste et des mots de Neville. Il tomba à genou s'appuyant sur ses mains, son visage penché vers le sol. Soudain le silence se retrouva briser par ses larmes. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et tourna son visage baigné de larmes. Il vit au milieu de celles-ci le visage de son père. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup avec ses cheveux bruns mi- longs et ses yeux marron brillant d'inquiétudes, de tristesse et d'un peu de colère tapie à l'arrière. Il ne le regarda pas plus en détail. Il se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans sa chemise noire la serrant par endroit dans ses poings.

Tom referma ses bras puissants sur le corps tremblant, à cause des larmes, de son fils dont les pleurs redoublèrent. Il ne sut dire si c'était à cause du fils Longbottom ou de joie qu'il soit enfin humain. Il fit des cercles dans le dos de Geoffrey pour l'apaiser. Il le fit jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots s'espacent pour finir par s'arrêter. Geoffrey écarta son visage de la chemise de son père pour plonger ses yeux rougis dans ceux tristes et inquiets de celui-ci.

-Il…il me déteste. Il ne me pardonnera jamais. Dit Geoffrey d'une voix encore tremblante avant de se remettre à pleurer

-Chut ! Il comprendra, un jour. Tu as fait ce que tu croyais être le mieux pour lui. Dit doucement son père d'une voix calme, posée et envoutante

-Tu crois…qu'il…me pardonnera ? Demanda Geoffrey les yeux humides brillant d'une lueur d'espoir

Tom regarda son fils, son rayon de soleil avec incertitude. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir pour lui faire plaisir, pour le rassurer. Il avait eu tellement de mal à se retenir de rendre la gifle que le fils Longbottom avait donnée à son fils. Heureusement que Drago et Nagini étaient là pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise qui aurait envoyé valser le plan et la mise en scène de Geoffrey. Il regarda plus en détail son fils qui avait de nouveau les yeux rouges et bien trop brillants de ces larmes qui lui fendaient le cœur. Il resserra sa prise, lui enfonça la tête dans sa chemise avant de poser son menton dans ses cheveux.

-Geoffrey ! Je ne vais pas te dire qu'il va te pardonner. Et je ne te donnerai pas de faux espoirs. Mais, je peux te promettre qu'un jour, il saura toute la vérité. J'espère juste que d'ici là, il n'arrivera rien de mal à toi, tes amis et lui. Ne te reproches pas ce qui vient de se passer. Tu as malheureusement dû faire ce qu'il fallait pour le protéger de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Dit-il doucement sur le même ton dans l'espoir que ses mots suffiraient à apaiser sa peine

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Drago, Théo et Blaise observaient avec compassion et colère Geoffrey. Ils étaient en colère contre ce vieux qui par ses manipulations venaient de détruire une grande et belle amitié. Neville s'était si bien intégré à leur groupe d'ami. Ils avaient fait des tas de choses ensemble. Il avait même eu des idées pour des farces comme la fois où il avait proposé de déguiser Miss-Teigne en chauve-souris. Ils avaient bien rigolé quand celle-ci se retrouvait à voler dans les fantômes au lieu de courir après les élèves. Dumbledore payerait. Il payerait pour avoir détruit cette amitié, détruit des familles, pour ses manipulations et tout le mal qu'il a fait. Ils se le jurèrent avec encore plus de volonté et de force qu'auparavant.

-Nous devrions nous en aller. Dit Théo d'une voix douce

-Il ne faudrait pas que le vieux fou nous attrape. Dit Drago sous les hochements de tête de Blaise, comme pour persuader Tom et Geoffrey

-Oui, allons-y. Faisons attention… Bien qu'il ait du mal à nous attraper. Dit Tom en se levant avec Geoffrey tout contre lui

-Comment cela ? Demandèrent les enfants surpris

-$ C'est grâce à son héritage.$ Siffla mystérieusement Nagini en rampant vers Geoffrey pour s'enrouler autour de son torse dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant

-Son héritage ? Demanda curieusement Geoffrey

-Oui. Etant descendant de l'un des Fondateurs j'ai certains privilèges. Expliqua Tom

-Trop cool ! Dirent-ils d'une voix fatiguée en imaginant déjà les possibilités que cela leur donnait

Tom fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de Geoffrey, tout comme les amis de celui-ci. Il était tard maintenant. Ils allaient se retrouver à faire vraisemblablement une nuit blanche. Ils étaient plus que bien partis pour cela. Il resserra sa prise sur Geoffrey et le souleva. Celui-ci noua ses jambes autour de son torse alors qu'il nouait ses bras dans son cou et posa la tête sur son épaule.

-Allons-y. Dit Tom en se dirigeant vers le mur de flammes

« Trop mignon » pensèrent les trois amis en voyant leur ami baillait légèrement et cacher un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de son père. Il devait vraiment être fatigué pour somnoler de la sorte. D'ailleurs, cela ne les surprenait pas trop vu tout ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir entre les épreuves, la dispute avec Neville et la résurrection de son père il n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps de souffler un coup. Eux aussi commençaient à sentir la fatigue arriver mais ce n'était pas comme une lourde chape de plomb. Ils se doutaient que Geoffrey devait déjà rêver de ses premières vacances avec son père ou des tas de choses qu'il pourrait désormais faire avec lui. Tom s'arrêta devant le mur de flammes, les attendant. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'en oublier un seul. Il n'avait pas le droit à un quelconque taux de perte. Ses amis le torturaient dans d'atroces souffrances pour le punir, s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit aux gamins. « Pourvu que l'on ne rencontre pas le vieux fou » pensa-t-il avant de traverser le mur de flammes avec les trois enfants.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Une rencontre Tom, Dumbledore? Et Neville? Des attentes particulières?...Je suis toute ouïe.


	25. Vieux tableaux, phénix et souvenir

Salut, tout le monde.

Ce chapitre n'a pas été corriger donc quand se sera fait vous l'aurez.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews. On est à **114 Reviews**. Wouah! J'en reviens toujours pas. En tout cas merci beaucoup. Cela fait super plaisir.

Sinon, ben, vous vous en doutez c'est un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres.

Voilà donc: BONNE LECTURE:)

* * *

 **Chapitre 24: Vieux tableaux, phénix et souvenir**

Fumseck, familier d'Albus Dumbledore, observait certaines de ses petites plumes passaient des couleurs rouges et ors à un joli argenté et indigo. Ce n'était pas assez visible pour qu'on le remarque. Mais lui savait ce que cela signifié. D'ailleurs, il se demandait combien de temps Dumbledore prendrait pour le remarquer. Ce dernier dormait sur son bureau dictatorial. Il avait passé sa soirée sur des dossiers et plans concernant Pettigrew, certains Mangemorts mais surtout la famille Greyback-Riddle en particulier leur fils. La magie des tableaux des anciens directeurs et directrices alla rencontrée celle de Fumseck alors qu'ils apposaient une puissante bulle de silence autour du directeur. La petite statue du lion d'or sur le bureau trembla de façon imperceptible mais pas assez pour ne pas être vu par un phénix et de vieux tableaux de directeur.

-Fait le donc tomber, Fumseck. Dit un directeur

-Qu'il ne comprenne pas. Poursuivit un autre directeur

-Tom et sa famille ont besoin du plus de temps qu'on puisse leur donner. Dit une directrice en regardant le phénix donnait un grand coup de patte dans la statue qui tomba du bureau et se brisa au sol

Les anciens directeurs retirèrent le sort alors que Dumbledore s'agitait dans son sommeil. Ils avaient aimé Dumbledore car il respectait les principes et traditions de l'école. Et puis un jour, il était arrivé avec un nourrisson et l'avait confié aux Potters qui l'avaient adopté. Depuis ce jour, à cette même date les loup-garous hurlaient de peine à la pleine lune. Les vieux directeurs avaient vite compris la signification de ses hurlements qui glacèrent d'effroi les plus peureux tandis que d'autres sans qu'ils ne le comprennent devinrent tristes ou cherchèrent une chose qu'ils ignoraient. Les vieux tableaux dictatoriaux avaient compris ce qui se passait. Un Alpha avait hurlé sa peine et sa rage. Les autres loups avaient simplement répondu à son appel protégeant davantage leurs petits. Cela faisait quelques années qu'ils ne faisaient plus cela au plus grand plaisir des sorciers. D'ailleurs, le peu qu'il restait du masque de Dumbledore dans son bureau, en privé, vola définitivement en éclat. "Dans cinq minutes, il sera réveillé. Il lui en faudra dix pour comprendre et rejoindre la pierre. Espérons que ce sera suffisant." Pensèrent les directeurs et directrices

XxxXxxX

Tom passa doucement une main dans les cheveux de son fils. Geoffrey s'était calmé depuis la pierre. Drago, Blaise et Théo étaient retourné dans leur dortoir. Drago lui avait donné la dague pour ne pas avoir d'ennui si le vieux fou faisait des recherches. Tom avait ramené Geoffrey dans son dortoir où il le coucha et le borda.

-Bonne nuit, mon trésor. Murmura-t-il avant de lui faire un bisou sur le front

Il s'éloigna du lit de son fils non sans lui jetait un dernier regard et le confié aux bons soins de Nagini. Il ne fallait pas soulever d'interrogation si Tommy disparaissait de la circulation en même temps que la pierre philosophale. Le vieux fou ferait vite le lien. Et il ne voulait pas que son fils ait des problèmes avec lui. Il quitta le dortoir à contre cœur et s'enfonça dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la forêt interdite. Poudlard sembla vouloir l'aider en le guidant seulement par des raccourcis lui permettant de sortir plus rapidement du château et partir en direction de la forêt.

Il marchait à grandes enjambées à travers le parc ne perdant pas de vu son objectif. Il avait hâte d'être loin des terres de Poudlard même s'il avait quelques avantages il ne tenait pas spécialement à s'éterniser ici. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre Fenrir. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire combien il l'aimait et qu'il lui avait manqué. Ils allaient sûrement devoir renforcer le lien compagnon de lune pour leur plus grand plaisir. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait emmener Geoffrey avec lui.

-Bonsoir, Tom! Dit une voix aussi vieille que manipulatrice et froide

Albus Dumbledore apparut devant lui. Il avait l'une de ses affreuses robes très colorées. Il le regardait avec colère. Il l'observa de la tête aux pieds avec répulsion. Il semblait vraiment être dans une colère noire de le voir, là, vivant mais surtout jeune.

-Bonsoir, Albus. Le salua-t-il poliment espérant pouvoir rentrer sans devoir faire un duel

Sinon, cela s'éterniserait et il serait encore là le lendemain. Et il ne doutait pas que les Aurors seraient de la partie. Il espérait donc qu'ils resteraient à une simple joute verbale qu'il pensait pouvoir gagner si Albus ne parlait pas de Geoffrey. Il était tout comme Fenrir sa plus grande faiblesse mais aussi sa force. Il était capable de faire n'importe quoi pour eux. La preuve étant quand il avait perdu son fils, il s'était plongé dans les arts sombres dans l'espoir de le retrouver.

-Tu as retrouvé un corps jeune, Tom. Félicitation. Cependant, je crains que tu n'aies pas le temps d'en profiter. Dit Dumbledore

-Que veux-tu dire, vieux fou ? Demanda-t-il méfiant

-Regardes par toi-même. Dit-il d'un air mystérieux en faisant un mouvement de sa baguette

Tom plissa les yeux curieux et méfiant. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui s'insinuer en lui comme une ronce vicieuse. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cela. Il ressentait exactement la même chose que le jour du kidnapping de Geoffrey.

FLASH-BLACK  
Fenrir Greyback regardait le jardin par la baie du manoir qu'il habitait avec son mari. Son mari était un homme d'exception a n'en pas douter. En regardant la lune, il pensa qu'il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour lui avoir donné pareil âme-sœur. Tom Riddle était un magnifique sorcier aussi puissant qu'intelligent. Il était aussi le descendant de Salazar Serpentard mais cela n'était qu'un détail qui ne le rendait que plus puissant du fait de son héritage magique et son don du fourchelangue. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Il l'aimait comme jamais il avait aimé quelqu'un. Cependant depuis quelque mois, il y avait une autre personne qui prenait une tout aussi grande place dans son cœur. C'était son fils. Ils avaient eu un fils, il y a peu. Un magnifique petit garçon qui était né grâce à la magie et l'amour sous le regard bien veillant de la lune comme le veulent les traditions des loup-garous. En regardant sa main droite, il vit une petite cicatrice d'au moins cinq centimètres. Il ne l'avait pas soigné laissant sa magie et sa partie loup le faire, bien qu'il se débrouillât pour garder une cicatrice. Il se l'était fait en se coupant sur son cactus préféré quand Tom était venu le voir tout souriant lui annoncer qu'il était enceint. Il ne pouvait oublier ce jour qui fut l'un des plus beaux de sa vie avec la découverte de son âme-sœur puis de son union et mariage. Plus tard à ces événements s'ajouta la naissance de son louveteau qui avait eu lieu dans la meute. Son fils, Geoffrey était merveilleux. Il avait ses yeux bleus de bébé qui devenaient comme ceux de Tom bien qu'on pût apercevoir aussi des points ambrés ici et là. Il était très beau avec sa petite touffe de cheveux bruns sur la tête.

Geoffrey promettait d'être un puissant sorcier. Il avait entre vu un peu de magie venant de lui quand celui-ci avait pleuré, aujourd'hui, pour avoir son oiseau tonnerre en peluche que lui avait offert sa marraine. Il avait semble-t-il essayer de l'obtenir grâce à sa magie dont il découvrait à peine les prémices. Ils avaient été extrêmement fiers de sa petite tentative bien qu'elle eût échouée. Tom lui avait donné sa peluche tout en lui donnant un bisou sur le front en lui disant combien il était fier de lui. Lui-même avait ensuite pris Geoffrey dans ses bras avant de lui donner un gros câlin tout en lui disant à peu près la même chose que Tom. Ce dernier posa une main sur son bras avant de le prendre dans ses bras et par la même occasion Geoffrey. Tom souriait et irradier de bonheur. Il ne montrait ses sentiments qu'à sa famille.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Fenrir contre tempe

-Je sais...moi aussi. Dit-il

Geoffrey papillonna doucement des yeux dans les bras de ses parents. Appuyant doucement sa tête contre le torse puissant de son papa tout en baillant.

-On dirait que tu es fatigué, louveteau. Dit Fenrir en regardant tendrement son petit

-Je vais le coucher. Dit Tom en prenant Geoffrey dans ses bras

-Bonne nuit, louveteau. Dit Fenrir en lui embrassant le front

Tom partit avec Geoffrey dans ses bras non sans lui avoir fait faire « au-revoir » avec sa petite main. Tom monta à l'étage tandis que Fenrir se faisait venir un bon verre de Bourbon.

La chambre de Geoffrey était assez simple. Les murs était d'un joli bleu roi tandis que les meubles étaient en bois clair. Il y avait le petit lit au centre de la pièce, des petits meubles avec ses vêtements sur les côtés. Le coffre à jouets était non loin du parc de jeu qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Il alla rapidement le mettre dans son petit pyjama bleu avec des motifs de lune et d'étoiles. Il trouvait vraiment qu'il lui allait à merveille comme celui qui avait des oreilles de loup ainsi que la queue. Ce dernier était le préféré de Fenrir. Il le mit dans son petit lit et lui donna son doudou hippogriffe. Geoffrey serra un peu son gros doudou dans ses petits bras.

Tom se pencha au-dessus de son fils. Il caressa ses petites joues potelets du bout des doigts craignant de le réveiller. Il l'observait avec de la tendresse et de l'amour dans les yeux. Geoffrey semblait si fragile dans son sommeil alors qu'éveillé il était assez têtu et plein de vie.

-Dors petit louveteau,  
La belle lune d'argent veille.  
Je serai toujours là,  
Je veillerais sur toi malgré la distance  
Les étoiles seront mes yeux.

Dors petit louveteau.  
La meute veille sur tes songes  
Ne crains rien,  
La nuit de son manteau d'ébène te protège.

Dors petit louveteau,  
Jamais on ne nous séparera. Chanta-t-il de sa voix envoutante

-Je crois qu'il dort maintenant. Murmura une voix grave amusée derrière lui

Tom sursauta en entendant la voix de Fenrir. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Ce dernier était assis sur une commode les pieds battants doucement dans le vide.

-Je t'ai fait peur ? Constata Fenrir

-Non. Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Dit Tom en se relevant

Fenrir l'observa avec ce qui sembla être de l'inquiétude. Il descendit de la commode et s'approcha non sans le perdre des yeux. Il avait remarqué deux choses inquiétantes. Tout d'abord Tom n'avait pas lâché le lit de Geoffrey ensuite il n'avait pas senti sa présence. Il sentait toujours sa présence même quand il était plongé dans ses plans contre Dumbledore. Fenrir s'arrêta devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais même. Dit Tom

-Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, la descente au Chemin de Traverse se passera bien. Dit Fenrir en se souvenant du plan d'attaque prévu le lendemain

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est quelque chose de plus proche. J'ai…l'impression que si je m'éloigne de Geoffrey…je…je ne le reverrai plus. Dit Tom en regardant un coup Fenrir puis Geoffrey

-Tu te fais du souci pour rien. Le manoir est très sécurisé. Dit Fenrir en passant un bras autour de ses épaules

-Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi, Fenrir. Je…je le sens au plus profond de moi…jusque dans mes tripes. Dit Tom en s'appuyant contre lui

-Si ça peut te rassurer ; on a qu'ajouter des sortilèges autour de son berceau. Suggéra Fenrir

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Dit Tom avant de se détacher de lui

Ils sortirent leur baguette et jetèrent tous les sorts d'alarme possible pour toutes les raisons les plus importantes au plus futiles. Ils firent cela pendant plusieurs minutes dans toutes les langues qu'ils connaissaient.

-Voilà, s'il bouge juste d'un millimètre on sera réveillé. Dit Fenrir d'un ton confiant, en rangeant sa baguette

-Ça me rassure.

Tom se pencha et déposa un gros bisou sur la petite joue potelet de Geoffrey. Il lui murmura un « _bonne nuit, fait de beaux rêves »_ tout en se redressant. Il se retourna et embrassa Fenrir qui répondit à son baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer par manque d'air mais aussi à cause de la fatigue qui les rattraper. Fenrir déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de louveteau avant de partir lui aussi se coucher.

Ils dormaient à poing fermé quand des alarmes retentirent dans leur chambre. Ils furent debout et en alertent en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. « Geoffrey ! » pensèrent-ils d'un même ensemble en sortant d'un bond dans le couloir pour se précipiter dans la chambre de celui-ci. La chambre de Geoffrey était exactement comme quand il l'avait quitté. Il n'y avait que quelques rayons de la lune qui passaient à travers les rideaux éclairants faiblement la chambre. Tom se précipita sur le petit lit, dont la petite couverture dépassait, la peur serrant son cœur. Il attrapa la couverture dans ses mains tout en se penchant sur le petit lit.

Il était vide. Le petit lit était vide. Geoffrey n'était pas là. Il ne restait que son doudou et sa couverture. Tom tomba à genou, la couverture serrait contre son cœur. Il poussa un cri déchiré par ses sanglots. C'était un cri à déchirer un cœur et une âme. Mais là c'était surtout celle de Fenrir qui en plus de la sienne qui était déchiré.

-Geoffrey…mon bébé… Où est-il ?! …Geoffrey… Où es-tu ?! Réussit-il à dire entre ses sanglots

Fenrir s'accroupit derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais vu Tom comme cela. Il était si fragile, si faible, si brisé entre ses bras qu'il avait l'impression que s'il faisait le moindre geste il allait tomber en poussière. Fenrir resserra son étreinte sur lui alors qu'il pleurait tout deux toutes les larmes de leur corps. Il leva la tête et hurla. Son loup était toutes griffes dehors hurlant sa peine, sa rage et un avertissement pour les autres loups quel qu'ils soient mais surtout ceux de sa meute. Fenrir se releva tout en tenant fortement Tom contre lui.

-On va le retrouver. On va retourner la terre entière s'il le faut. Mais on va le retrouver. Je te le promets. Dit Fenrir d'une voix déterminée

-Je suis sûr que c'est ce vieux fou. Je vais le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances, je le jure. Dit Tom en levant sur lui un regard brillant de rage et de haine

Fenrir ne douta pas un seul instant que son mari allait tuer ce vieux fou. S'il est bien une chose à ne surtout pas faire c'est mettre un loup-garou en colère…Mais s'en prendre à son louveteau c'était une déclaration de guerre pur et simple. Il vit la magie de Tom tournait autour de lui et vu la couleur c'était de la magie noire pure et dure. Il n'était pas un homme à voir peur mais là la colère mélangée à la peine de Tom, le rendait effroyable. Il était simplement un Seigneur des Ténèbres sortant des pires cauchemars.

-On va le chercher ! Dit Tom d'une voix sifflante à cause de ses émotions

Fenrir regarda son mari transplanait. Où ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il espérait juste qu'il ne ferait pas de conneries. Il remit correctement la petite couverture dans le lit de Geoffrey non sans verser de nouvelles larmes. Le vieux et tous ses immondes acolytes de véracasse venaient de signer leur arrêt de mort avec une place en enfer. « J'espère vous avoir entre mes griffes. Vous n'imaginez pas l'étendu de ma soif de sang et de vengeance. » pensa-t-il un regard de prédateur affamé sur le visage alors qu'il transplanait à son tour.  
FIN DU FLASH-BACK

-Qu'est-ce que je dois voir ? Demanda Tom ne voyant pas du tout ce que cherchai à faire le vieux dingo

-Patience. Tu vas bientôt le voir toi aussi. Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire et un regard tout aussi froid et mal vaillant l'un que l'autre

* * *

Une Reviews?

Une idée de ce que mijote le vieux fou? Une proposition peut-être?

Sinon à la prochaine ;)


	26. Confrontation, larmes et retrouvaille

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour tous vos commentaires ça fait super plaisir. On est à **119 Reviews** , j'en reviens toujours pas.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 25: Confrontation, larmes et retrouvaille**

Tom avait un don qui s'était affiné et amélioré quand il s'était uni à Fenrir. Il pouvait voir la magie. Il avait ce don rare qui faisait de lui un magico-sensible. Il vit la magie tourbillonnait autour de lui comme si elle voulait l'enfermer. Il remarqua Dumbledore qui semblait satisfait mais aussi une magie qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Neville Longbottom. Il ne fut pas surpris de savoir que le gamin l'avait suivi. Il avait bien senti que le gamin ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il ne se montrait pas alors que son directeur semble être sur le point de prendre le dessus. Enfin, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Tom fit un bond en arrière digne d'un cabri.

-Dommage, Albus. Il semblerait que j'ai échappé à ton pentacle avant qu'il ne se referme sur moi. Dit Tom avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

-Je t'aurais, Tom. Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper. Dit Dumbledore en lui lançant un sort de découpe

Tom l'évita habilement grâce à un puissant « Protego ». Il lui lança un puissant « Expélliarmus » qui fit volait Dumbledore un peu plus loin. Il était bien trop concentré sur la création d'un nouveau pentacle pour le faire prisonnier. Mais il n'arriverait pas à l'avoir foi de Lord Voldemort. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Tom était déjà à côté de lui. Il le ligota solidement grâce à un sort de saucissonnage de magie noire. Et ouais, même dans la magie noire, il existe des sorts pareils. Il lui confisqua rapidement sa baguette tout en l'enfermant dans un cercle runique en fourchelangue. Le vieux fou aurait bien du mal à le briser. D'ailleurs ça l'arrangeait bien. Il avait une ou deux questions à lui poser avant de partir pour de bon. Il aurait sa vengeance plus tard. Il ferait tomber le vieux fou de tel sorte que plus jamais il ne se relèverait et personne pas même le plus immonde véracasse ne lui tendrait la main pour l'y aider. Enfin, s'il le laisser vivant mais c'était peu probable vu qu'il aurait affaire à sa meilleure amie, les frères Lestranges, Lucius et Narcissa en plus de Fenrir et lui.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir kidnappé mon fils ? Demanda-t-il en se retenant de lui envoyer un bon doloris pour lui faire payer

-Oh, Tom. Tu es bien bête si tu me poses la question. Ricana Dumbledore

Tom le fusilla du regard alors qu'il abattait de toutes ses forces son pied sur la main de Dumbledore. Il écouta avec plaisir les os se brisaient et le cri de porc qu'on égorge que produisait ce vieux fou. Il était déjà énervé et l'autre le chercher. Et il venait juste de le trouver. Il avait envie de lui briser bien plus qu'une simple main mais bon cela suffirait à lui délier la langue. D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait se demander d'où venait sa force. Ah ! S'il savait ce pauvre fou. Il se prenait pour le plus grand et le plus puissant mage alors qu'il ne savait même pas que quand une créature magique se lier à son compagnon celui-ci prenait certaines de ses qualités comme le plus souvent la force ou la rapidité. Mais bon, le vieux n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça.

-Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il dangereusement en lui écrasant de nouveau la main

-Il me fallait un moyen, une arme pour te vaincre. Quoi de mieux que ton propre fils pour ça ? Il aurait grandi dans la haine de toi et t'aurait tué. Dit difficilement le vieux à cause de la douleur dans sa main

-Et quand il aurait découvert la vérité, il t'aurait tué toi et tous tes acolytes. Dit Tom

-Non. Il n'en aurait pas eu le temps. Je l'aurais fait exiler ou jeté à Azkaban pour toujours. Ricana-t-il fier de son plan

-Si je comprends bien c'est la fin que tu prévois pour le jeune Neville Longbottom. Tu vas te débarrasser de lui comme on se débarrasse d'un jouet inutile. Et c'est moi qu'on traite de monstre. Je t'empêcherai de faire cela. Je t'empêcherai d'arriver à tes fins.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à m'empêcher. Tu crois vraiment que le jeune Longbottom va t'écouter ? Alors que tout le monde sait que c'est ta meilleure amie et son mari qui ont plongé dans un état végétatif ses parents. Il ne te laissera pas l'approcher non il se vengera et tuera tous les Lestranges avant de te tuer toi et ton immonde rejeton.

-N'insulte jamais mon fils ! Dit Tom entre ses dents alors qu'il lui jetait un sort de découpe

Albus cria de douleur alors que le sang s'écoulait doucement de sa blessure. Elle n'était pas bien grande ni-même assez profonde pour être mortelle. Mais étant faite à base de magie noire, elle prendrait beaucoup de temps à cicatriser sauf si quelqu'un brisait le maléfice. Il bougea son pied de la main d'Albus et le posa sur la blessure le faisant crier une fois de plus.

-C'est que…tu es…protecteur envers ton rejeton. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu devras choisir entre protégé ton fils et le jeune Longbottom. Tu ne pourras protéger les deux. Dit Albus difficilement

-Dis-moi, Albus comment crois-tu que l'héritier Longbottom le prendrait s'il découvrait la vérité. Après tout, Bella et Rodolphus n'étaient pas chez les Longbottoms ce soir d'Halloween. Ils étaient dans un bar avec des amis à eux. Ils étaient très exactement à _La Lune Pourpre._ Un bar se trouvant à l'Allée des Embrumes. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé chez les Longbottoms ce soir-là ? Dit Tom en appuyant sur la blessure

-Oh Tom, tu sais bien qu'il existe des sorts oubliés capables de faire cela. Un simple sort de glamour et d'illusion pour faire croire que c'était ces deux gêneurs de Lestrange et le tour était joué.

-C'est toi et un de tes acolytes. Je me demande qui ça peut-être… Non. Ce n'est tout de même pas ce lâche de Modingus Fletcher… Oh ! Vu ton expression, Albus. C'est lui qui t'a aidé. C'est une manie chez toi d'envoyer des innocents à Azkaban.

-Ils ne sont pas innocents. Ils ont bien des crimes à leur actif. Tout comme toi. Mais pour toi, il n'y a qu'un moyen de rédemption la mort !... Ta mort et celle de toute ta famille !

Dumbledore se mit à ricaner comme un dément. « Euh…ce n'est pas moi qui suis censé rigoler comme ça ?! » pensa Tom avant de se donner une gifle mentale alors qu'en vrai il donnait un bon coup de poing au vieux l'assommant et le faisant taire. « Ça fait du bien quand il arrête. Il allait me donner mal à la tête à force. Et j'ai autre chose à faire. Bon, il faut que je m'occupe du jeune Longbottom et je m'en vais. J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps. » pensa-t-il avant de se retourner vers un gros rocher derrière lequel il savait que se trouver le gamin.

-Tu peux sortir de ta cachette, Neville Longbottom. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire de mal.

Il vit la magie du gosse crépité d'incertitude avant de sortir de sa cachette. Il le vit jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Dumbledore pour constater qu'il est bel et bien assommé. En l'observant plus attentivement Tom réalisa que l'enfant été très fatigué voir même épuisé. Cela n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Geoffrey était tombé de fatigue juste avec les différentes épreuves et la confrontation avec Neville alors que lui avait en plus assisté à un combat et une altercation entre Lord Voldemort et son Directeur le grand Albus Dumbledore qui a fini au tapis. Tom rangea sa baguette de manière bien visible pour détendre l'enfant. Ce qui fonctionna puisqu'il se détendit légèrement.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher. Il est tard. A moins que tu ne veuilles quelque chose ? Dit Tom de sa voix douce qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec Geoffrey

Neville fut légèrement surpris par la voix et la douceur de Lord Voldemort. Il ne correspondait définitivement pas aux descriptions qu'on lui avait fait. Il se dit que cela ne devait pas trop le surprendre vu comment il l'avait vu se comporté avec Geoffrey. Il fit un pas dans la direction du grand mage noir. Il n'allait pas perdre le peu de courage qu'il avait réussi à prendre en mains pour le suivre maintenant qu'il était face à lui.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ?... Je veux dire ce que vous avez dit à Geoffrey et ce que Dumbledore à dit. Dit Neville en regardant Tom

Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux mais il le regardait quand même. Et Tom ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça très courageux pour un petit garçon de onze ans qu'il savait très timide.

-Je suis désolé que tu es entendu tout cela. Mais pour répondre à ta question ; oui c'est vrai. Dumbledore a bien kidnappé mon fils quand il n'avait que quelque mois. Je regrette que tu es entendu ses plans. Dit Tom d'un air désolé

Et il était vraiment désolé. Il ne voulait pas que des enfants soient mêlés à la guerre. C'était une affaire de grandes personnes et ils ne devaient pas se retrouver à se battre à la place des adultes. Il ne voulait pas voir Geoffrey ou même un seul de ses amis voire les horreurs de la guerre. Ils n'avaient pas à voir le sang, les corps ou même et sûrement le pire de son point de vue avoir du sang sur les mains. Il rechignait à accepter des jeunes tout justes majeurs alors il était hors de question qu'un enfant de onze ans puisse y être mêlé ou même comprendre un chouïa de la guerre.

-Ce n'est rien. De toute façon je ne sais pas grand-chose de cette guerre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le Directeur se bat. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi vous vous battez. Tout ce que je sais c'est que vous êtes le méchant qui veut tuer tous les moldus et les nés-moldus. Dit Neville d'abord d'une petite voix avant de finir par crier et de tomber à genoux pleurant

Tom regarda ce petit garçon qui lui rappela Geoffrey un peu plus tôt. Le garçon était fatigué, entrainé dans une guerre depuis son plus jeune âge et tout son monde venait de s'effondrer. Il y avait d'abord eu son monde à Poudlard quand il s'était disputé avec Geoffrey et maintenant toute les choses que lui avaient racontés ses parents et sa confiance en Dumbledore qui venaient de se détruire. Tout son monde avait été soufflé comme on souffle un château de cartes. Il devait désormais tout reconstruire et cela sûrement seul. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un enfant de onze ans à qui on avait donné le titre de quelqu'un d'autre car tous ses lâches de sorciers avaient besoin d'un héros, d'une arme pour les protéger et les défendre alors qu'ils resteraient là à attendre que la guerre se termine. Tom haïssait ses sorciers autant que Dumbledore et ses acolytes. Il savait très bien ce qu'ils feraient tous. Ils traineraient l'enfant dans la lumière pour mieux le faire tomber dans la boue et le briser à la moindre petite chose qui ne va pas comme ils veulent. Ils oubliaient que ce n'était qu'un enfant qui n'avait rien demander.

Tom se mit accroupit et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Celui-ci se raidit en sentant les bras puissants se refermer autour de lui. « Elle est belle ma réputation de mage noir. Et dire que c'est moi qui suis sensé mettre les gens dans cet état et pas les réconforter. Stupide vieux fou, je t'empêcherai de faire plus de mal que ce que tu n'as déjà fait. » pensa Tom en resserrant légèrement sa prise sur Neville.

-Pleures si tu as besoin. Je ne dirai rien. Dit Tom non sans pensée que sa chemise allait encore être trempée

Neville se détendit et s'accrocha à la chemise du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps alors que ses sanglots redoublés. Il pleura longtemps comme cela alors que Tom lui murmurait des mots réconfortant tout en faisant des cercles dans son dos. Neville fit par arrêter de pleurer et s'endormir. Tom l'allongea doucement au sol. Il lui jeta un sortilège réchauffant pour ne pas qu'il est froid. Il regarda ensuite sa chemise pour voir qu'elle est trempée comme il l'avait pensée. Il la sécha et nettoya d'un coup de baguette avant de réfléchir rapidement au nom d'un elfe de maison de Poudlard.

-Numi ! Appela-t-il

Une petite elfe de maison apparut devant lui dans un pop sonore. Il lui dit rapidement ramener et de coucher le jeune Longbottom dans son lit puis de revenir venir chercher Dumbledore et de l'amener à l'infirmerie où elle devra réveiller Madame Pomfresh. Numi s'empressa de partir faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Pendant, ce temps il ré-assomma le vieux avant de briser le pentacle. Une fois fait, il courut dans la forêt interdite. Il la traversa par un chemin sûr qu'il connaissait. Il quitta rapidement les barrières anti-transplanage. Il pensa à son mari, Fenrir et au campement puis transplana pour retrouver les bras puissants et réconfortants de celui-ci. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le paysage tournant autour de lui. Il ne pensa pas à la sensation affreuse du transplanage qu'il ne ressentait presque plus du tout en vieillissant.

Il sentit finalement le sol sous ses pieds. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir les troncs d'arbres couchés du village. Il sourit en observant le village tranquille et endormit. Il le traversa et marcha jusqu'à la cabane de Fenrir. Il ouvrit doucement la porte s'arrêtant dès qu'elle faisait un peu de bruit. Il retira ses chaussures et avança à pas de loup jusqu'au lit. Fenrir dormait à poing fermé dans le grand lit. Il dormait sur le ventre un bras repliait sous son oreiller. Tom s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa une main dans les cheveux de l'endormi. Fenrir marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil. Il essaya même de chasser la main de Tom comme Geoffrey l'avait fait avec Fenrir pendant les vacances de Noël. Tom ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à cette constatation.

-Hm…Tom…arrêtes. Marmonna Fenrir en essayant de chasser, une nouvelle fois, la main de celui-ci

-Je veux bien, mon amour. Mais il faudra d'abord que tu m'embrasses. Dit Tom

Fenrir allait de nouveau marmonner quelque chose quand les propos de Tom atteignirent son cerveau endormi. Il ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et se retourna sur le dos. Il béni sa vision de loup lui permettant de voir son mari. Son mari. Tom était là penché au-dessus de lui souriant.

-Tom ! Tu es enfin là ! Mon amour ! S'exclama Fenrir en se jetant au coup de celui-ci

-Oui, je suis enfin de retour. Dit Tom avant d'embrasser les lèvres si fermes de Fenrir

Fenrir s'empressa de répondre à son baiser. Ils goutèrent une nouvelle fois ces lèvres tant chéris. Fenrir retrouva avec joie et amour les douces et délicates lèvres de Tom. Ils finirent par se séparer par manque d'air.

-On a du temps à rattraper. Dit Fenrir la voix rauque de désir

-Beaucoup de temps. Tu crois que tu as un peu de temps pour moi, ce soir ? Dit Tom ses yeux brillants alors qu'il se souvenait de ce corps chéri

-Un peu ?! J'ai plus de temps pour toi que l'éternité. Dit Fenrir en faisant rouler Tom sur le lit tout en l'embrassant doucement, tendrement

Ils avaient la nuit et tout le jour pour s'aimer. Peut-être que les autres loups de la meute les entendraient mais ce n'était pas grave. Ils avaient attendu ce moment avec impatience. Et maintenant, ils comptaient bien profiter de l'autre et de s'aimer encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Maintenant que Tom n'était plus un serpent et que leur famille était reconstruite, ils comptaient bien rattraper le temps perdu à cause d'un vieux glucosé.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Qu'est-ce qui va arrivé à Dumby et surtout à Neville? Des attentes? Des propositions?

A la prochaine


	27. Contre coup

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir

Ce chapitre a été corrigé mais je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 26: Contre coup**

Albus Dumbledore se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'assit précipitamment sur son lit alors qu'il observait frénétiquement autour de lui. Il était à l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Son dernier souvenir était son combat avec Tom.

-Ah ! Vous êtes réveillé. Ne vous agitez pas de la sorte, Albus. Dit Pomfresh en arrivant vers lui

Il la regarda s'approchait de lui. Elle sortit sa baguette et lui jeta plusieurs sorts de diagnostiques de toutes sortes. Elle fronça les sourcils en observant sa blessure.

-Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Demanda Albus

-C'est un elfe de maison qui vous a amené. Il a dû vous trouver dans un couloir.

« Un elfe de maison ?! Ça n'a pas de sens Tom aurait dû faire une connerie qui aurait rameuté tous les Aurors » pensa Albus. Tout cela ne lui plaisait pas trop. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas comment et qui avait permis à Tom de récupérer un corps.

-Je suis désolé, Albus mais vous risquer d'avoir mal pendant un moment. Le maléfice était trop puissant même pour Severus. Dit Pompom en terminant de soigné la blessure comme elle le pouvait

-Ce n'est pas grave, Pompom. Je chercherais un contre sort. Dit-il en se levant

Elle le laissa partir non sans lui avoir donné plusieurs potions et recommandations. Elle le regarda partir d'un pas colérique. Elle n'avait peut-être pas réussi à faire parler l'elfe de maison mais elle se doutait que Dumbledore préparer un mauvais coup. Elle n'était pas aveugle ni même amnésique. Elle se rappelait de ce fameux soir où il était arrivé avec un bébé dans les bras et qu'il l'avait confié aux Potters. Elle avait remarqué qu'il aurait voulu qu'il soit mort. C'était depuis cette nuit qu'elle ne lui faisait plus confiance. Et cela encore plus quand en même temps que les Potters, elle découvrit la vérité sur l'enfant. « Il faudrait peut-être que je discute avec lui. » pensa-t-elle en se souvenant du petit bout de chou. Elle retourna dans son bureau en soupirant. Il était encore très tôt tout le monde devait encore dormir dans le château.

XxxXxxX

Geoffrey se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il était dans son lit dans son dortoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil pour voir qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait réveillé mais il savait qu'il était trop réveillé pour se rendormir. Il vit Nagini profondément endormit sur un coussin à côté de son oreiller. Il décida de sortir de son lit par aller dans son Secret. Il se glissa doucement hors de son lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Nagini. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom. Il mit ses pantoufles et alla à pas de loup dans son Secret. Il s'installa dans le hamac où il joua avec sa balle.

-Dommage que je me sois endormi. J'aurais aimé passer un peu de temps avec père. Soupira-t-il en laçant sa balle

-$Je suis sûr que Tom trouvera un moyen pour que vous puissiez-vous voir rapidement.$ Siffla quelqu'un derrière lui

Geoffrey se retourna précipitamment tombant du hamac pour voir Nagini rampait vers lui. Il frotta ses fesses endoloris. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son père avait râlé quand il l'avait fait tomber du hamac.

-$Que fais-tu debout à cet heure ?$ Demanda Nagini en s'enroulant autour de lui

-$Je me suis réveiller et je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir.$ Expliqua Geoffrey

-$Sûrement un mauvais rêve dont tu n'arrives pas à te souvenir.$ Proposa Nagini qui s'inquiétait pour le petit bout

-$Je ne pense pas. Je me suis endormi en rêvant de papa, père et moi.$

-$Ce n'est pas bien grave. Essaye de te rendormir. Je veuille sur toi.$

Geoffrey acquiesça et se coucha dans le hamac où il se rendormit au milieu d'une discussion avec Nagini. Il ne se réveilla plus jusqu'à ce que les réveils de ses camarades de dortoir ne sonnent.

XxxXxxX

Neville ne se réveilla en grognant contre l'un de ses camarades de dortoir qui le secouait comme un prunier pour le réveiller. Il prit ses vêtements et se traina à la salle de bain tel un automate. Il n'avait pas vraiment dormi avec tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser encore et encore aux découvertes qu'il avait faites. Il s'était promis d'aller voir aux prochaines vacances si ce qu'a dit Voldemort est vrai. Ses amis de Gryffondor ne purent s'empêcher de le comparer à un zombie.

XxxXxxX

Neville ne suivit les cours qu'à moitié trop plonger dans ses pensées se demandant ce qu'il devait faire concernant ses « amis ». Geoffrey était dans la lune pensant à Neville et à son père. Drago, Blaise et Théo étaient à moitié endormis. Vinc et Greg virent bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils ne posèrent pas de questions essayant plutôt de leur changer les idées mais en vain. Abigail et Pansy observaient tout cela de loin, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elles se mirent d'accord pour surveiller Neville et tout ce qui pourrait être suspect du côté de Dumbledore. Comme elles, s'y attendaient Dumbledore les regardaient bizarrement. Un coup il les regardait avec colère et l'autre avec joie. Il les regardait avec joie quand il voyait Neville loin d'eux ou leur tentative pour lui parler échouer lamentablement. Nagini s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Geoffrey. Il allait souvent à l'infirmerie discutait de tout et de rien avec Madame Pomfresh qui était devenu une sorte de confidente depuis qu'elle l'avait convoqué pour un bilan médical.

Bien sûr aucuns des enfants ne disaient dans leur lettre dans quels états ils étaient. Ils faisaient croire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Bien sûr aucuns des parents n'étaient dupe. Tom leur avait montré son souvenir de la petite virée pour récupérer la pierre philosophale. Fenrir fier comme paon du sort de duplication de Geoffrey. Lucius et Narcissa rigolèrent quand Drago râla pour ne pas être habillé en fille. Chaque parent fut fier des prouesses de leur enfant. Cependant, ils ne purent cacher leur tristesse face à la fin de l'amitié entre Neville Longbottom et les garçons. Au moment du petit combat entre Tom et Dumby, ils furent intenables, excités comme des adolescents en furies devant leur chanteur préféré.

XxxXxxX

Tom était se promenait dans le jardin du Manoir Malfoy en compagnie de Lucius. Ils discutaient de politique mais surtout d'un moyen pour que Tom est une identité publique qui ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller au Chemin de Traverse avec Geoffrey sans risquer qu'une armada d'Auror ne lui tombe dessus. Ils avaient déjà fait une grosse partie quand il était encore dans Nagini donc ce n'était plus que détail. Mais des détails importants qui pourraient tout faire sauter s'ils ne sont pas pris à leur juste valeur. Tom écoutait d'une oreille distraite les propositions de Lucius. Ce-dernier le remarqua quand il le vit plus occupé à regarder le Lilas.

-Tom ! Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda Lucius bien qu'il se doutait un peu de la réponse

-Excuse-moi, Lucius. Je ne t'écoutai pas vraiment. Je pensai à Geoffrey. Je m'inquiète pour lui.

-Je sais. Moi aussi, je m'inquiète pour Drago.

-Je suis vraiment inquiet, Lucius. Nagini me dit comment il va grâce au lien que je partage avec elle. Et il ne va pas vraiment bien. Je pense qu'il aurait besoin de changer d'air. Tu en penses quoi ? Dit Tom

-En effet, je pense que cela lui ferait du bien. C'est une bonne idée. Cela ferait aussi du bien à Drago. Dit Lucius

-Le problème, Lucius, c'est que ni Fenrir ni moi ne pouvons aller le chercher à Poudlard.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aller le chercher en même temps que Drago. Le rassura Lucius

-Comment comptes-tu faire ? Tu as un plan ? Demanda Tom

-Bien sûr que j'ai un plan. Je vais dire à Dumbledore que son papa est malade et qu'il faut donc qu'il rentre à la maison quelques jours. Et je dirais que Narcissa n'est pas très bien et qu'elle désire avoir Drago à la maison. Expliqua Lucius

-C'est un bon plan, Lucius, comme toujours.

-J'ai toujours de bon voir de très bon plan. Dit Lucius d'un petit air pompeux

Narcissa apparut au coin d'une allée de fleur en rigolant devant l'air pompeux de Lucius. Ce-dernier bouda devant le rire de sa charmante femme. Tom ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre Narcissa dans son rire devant la mine boudeuse de Lucius si semblable à celle de Drago. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée entre amis en compagnie de Fenrir qui ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

XxxXxxX

Geoffrey était assis à la table des Serpentards. Il discutait avec Abigail et Blaise des dernières blagues faites par les jumeaux Weasleys. Le petit groupe d'ami appréciait tout particulièrement les jumeaux qu'ils trouvaient très drôle. Bref, Geoffrey discutait tout en mangeant son repas du midi avant de se rendre à son cours de défense.

-Le courrier arrive ! Cria un élève

C'était une habitude que quelqu'un cris quand le courrier arrivait. Ils regardèrent tous les nombreux hiboux et chouettes arrivaient par les grandes fenêtres. Geoffrey vit une chouette de l'école s'approchait de lui. Il prit le morceau de parchemin à sa patte et lui donna un morceau de bacon pour la remercier. Il le déplia et lut :

« _Monsieur Reyback,_

 _Je vous attends dans mon bureau sur l'heure de votre cours de défense._

 _Venez avec Monsieur Malfoy._

 _Bien à vous, Professeur Dumbledore._

 _P.S : Le mot de passe est macaron au citron. »_

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Drago

-C'est une lettre du directeur. Répondit Geoffrey

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? Demanda Théo méfiant

-Je ne sais pas. Il me demande de venir avec Dray.

-Etrange. On a été aussi change qu'une image moldu. Dit Blaise

-Je me demande ce qu'il nous veut. Dit Drago de plus en plus méfiant, en mode grand-frère protecteur

-Dray, Geo'. Tout se passera bien. Dit Abigail en leur donnant un sourire apaisant

-C'est vrai, tu vas pouvoir jouer le grand-frère protecteur. Dit Vinc

-Mais non, Vinc. Il jouera le grand-frère surprotecteur. Dit Greg

-Hyper protecteur serait plus approprié. Dit Blaise faisant rire ses amis

C'est sur une note détendue qu'ils finirent leur repas. Drago avait bien failli assommer Blaise et son cher petit-frère quand ils lui dirent que sa mine boudeuse était juste adorable. Bref, c'était un repas joyeux qui fit plaisir à voir pour les divers professeurs et élèves qui s'inquiétaient pour le groupe d'ami. Neville, lui, les regarda avec un regard triste et tapi de nostalgie. Heureusement, Dumbledore ne le remarqua pas trop occuper à penser à comment faire pour remettre de manière définitive le Survivant sous coupe. Bientôt, les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre leur cour. Dumbledore se leva et rejoignit son bureau en passant par plusieurs passages secrets. Drago et Geoffrey partirent vers le bureau du vieux fou en racontant des bêtises pour se détendre. Ils ne le sentaient vraiment pas ce rendez-vous. Surtout que c'était bizarre qu'il les convoque sur une heure de cours. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la gargouille et dirent le mot de passe. La gargouille dévoila un escalier en colimaçon qu'ils s'empressèrent de monter. Geoffrey toqua à la porte et ils attendirent un peu jusqu'à entendre une voix étouffée dire :

-Entrez, les enfants !

Ils ouvrirent donc la porte et entrèrent dans le bureau. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur la décoration préférant faire un tour d'horizon du bureau. Ils repèrent rapidement le phénix sur son perchoir, Dumbledore derrière son bureau avec son air de papi gâteaux et un homme blond assis sur une chaise face à Dumbledore dos à eux. Il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps pour reconnaître Lucius Malfoy.

-Père/ Lord Malfoy ?! Dirent-ils d'une même voix

Lord Malfoy se retourna dès qu'il les entendit et leur sourit. Il avait son masque d'impassibilité qu'il portait en public empêchant de voir ce qu'il pensait. Ils ne savaient pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou pas, surtout qu'il semblait inquiet et fatigué. Il fallait vraiment bien le connaître pour pouvoir le remarquer. Et cela ne fit que revenir au grand galop la peur des deux enfants.

-Asseyez-vous, les enfants. Dit le Directeur en leur indiquant les fauteuils de chaque côté de Lucius

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient chacun vers un fauteuil, Lucius leur fit un geste discret pour leur dire que tout allait bien. Ils s'assirent donc rassurer en pensant que c'était une comédie sauf l'inquiétude et la fatigue de Lucius.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe


	28. Discussion et début de week-end

Salut, tout le monde

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 27: Discussion et début de week-end**

Geoffrey écoutait son parrain expliqué au vieux fou que son papa est malade et que les Médicomages pensent qu'une visite de Geoffrey à son papa quelques jours seraient bénéfiques. Il vit son parrain sortir un papier signer par le Médicomage et prouvant ses dires. Geoffrey ne savait plus si c'était dans la comédie de son parrain ou si c'était la réalité. Il avait peur pour son papa. Bien entendu le vieux fou le remarqua. « Si je donne mon autorisation le gamin me sera reconnaissant et je pourrais me le mettre dans la poche plus facilement » pensa Dumbledore.

-Très bien. Monsieur Reyback peut repartir avec vous, Monsieur Malfoy. Je veux juste qu'il soit de retour au plus tard mardi pour son contrôle de Botanique. Dit Dumbledore

-Je vous remercie, Directeur. Cependant, Narcissa semble développer les mêmes symptômes. Il serait donc bien que Drago rentre avec moi aussi. Autant faire une pierre deux coups plutôt que de revenir vous embêter. Je suis certains que vous avez beaucoup de choses à faire, Monsieur le Directeur.

Dumbledore se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Les propos de Lucius avaient un certain sens. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement le blond mais il pouvait dire que celui-ci n'était pas dans son état normal. Du peu qu'il savait de ce cher blondinet c'est que jamais il n'utiliserait la santé de quelqu'un dans ses plans et encore moins celle de sa femme. De plus, s'il pouvait bien se faire voir du père et du fils Malfoy quoi de mieux ?! Rien si ce n'est les corps de la petite famille de Tom. C'est sur cette ô combien douce pensée que Dumbledore prit son aire de papi gâteau et dit :

-Mais bien sûr. Vous pouvez repartir avec votre fils. J'espère de tout cœur que votre femme et votre père Monsieur Reyback guériront le plus rapidement possibles.

-Merci Monsieur le Directeur ! Dirent Drago et Geoffrey avec un soulagement et une joie se bataillant avec une inquiétude non feinte

Lucius le remercia aussi et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui emprunter sa cheminée. Dumbledore accepta toujours dans le but de bien se faire voir. Lucius entra donc dans la cheminée où Drago et Geoffrey qui se tinrent à lui pour ne pas se perdre durant le voyage. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour disparaître dans un tourbillon de flamme verte et réapparaître dans la cheminée du manoir Malfoy. Narcissa les attendait de l'autre côté avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Geoffrey et Drago s'empressèrent de sortir pour la saluer. Elle échangea quelques mots avec eux et leur proposa un verre de jus de citrouille avec quelques cookies. Ils acceptèrent avec joie. Ils se rendirent tous ensembles au salon où un elfe apporta la collation.

-Maman ! Papa a dit au Directeur que tu étais malade mais tu ne le sembles pas. Dit Drago

-Je ne suis pas malade, mon chéri. C'était une ruse pour que vous puissiez rentrer. Dit Narcissa en souriant gentiment

-Alors, ça veut dire que papa n'est pas malade ?! N'est-ce pas, parrain ? Papa et père vont bien ?! Demanda Geoffrey les yeux brillants d'inquiétude

-Ils vont très bien, Geo'. Tout ce que j'ai dit n'était que pour persuader Dumbledore. Le rassura Lucius

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien maintenant que les enfants étaient rassurés. Ils rigolèrent en racontant les blagues que les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait. Geoffrey glissait des petits morceaux de cookie dans sa poche dans laquelle se trouvait Nagini. D'ailleurs cela le surprenait qu'elle aime les cookies autant que les souris. « Complètement toquée, cette vieille peau » pensa Geoffrey en lui donnant un morceau. D'un coup, il jeta un coup d'œil à une pendule pour voir que cela faisait bien une petite demi-heure qu'il était et qu'il n'avait ni vu son papa ni son père.

-Parrain ! Quand est-ce que je verrais mes parents ? Demanda Geoffrey

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il fut pris dans des bras forts. Il ne les reconnut pas tout de suite et se raidit faisant tomber le morceau de cookie qu'il avait dans la main. Nagini en profita pour attraper le morceau. Elle observa l'expression de son bébé qui était blessé par le raidissement de Geoffrey. Elle maudit le vieux fou. S'il n'avait pas mis son nez dans les affaires de son bébé, Geoffrey aurait grandi avec lui et il aurait déjà reconnu son père.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit très bon de donner des cookies à Nagini, mon trésor. Dit Tom à l'oreille de Geoffrey

-Père ! S'exclama Geoffrey en se retournant dans ses bras après avoir reconnu sa voix

Tom resserra son étreinte et le garda comme cela quelques instants avant de le relâcher. Dès qu'il fut libérer, Geoffrey se précipita dans les bras de son papa qui le réceptionna. Geoffrey s'accrocha à lui tel un koala. Tom le regarda tendrement. Geoffrey parlait joyeusement avec Fenrir. Il s'assit à la place de son fils et parla un peu avec Drago.

-Geo' était en un seul morceau. Dit Lucius qui avait bien vu son ami jeté des sorts de diagnostique

-Je sais. Mais c'est une habitude que j'ai prise depuis que je l'air retrouvé.

-Je m'en doute. Sinon, le vieux veut qu'ils soient rentrés au plus tard mardi pour leur contrôle de potion.

-Bien. Tu as prévu quelque chose pour le week-end ?

-Eh bien…Narcissa a prévu du camping. On irait pêcher et se balader en forêt. Tu vois un peu le truc. Et toi ?

-Nous on va sûrement rester au manoir Serpentard. On passera ces quelques jours en famille. J'ai bien envie de jouer au Quidditch avec Geoffrey.

-C'est une bonne idée. Je suis sûr que cela lui fera plaisir. Au faites-vous manger ici ? Dit Narcissa qui avait entendu la conversation

-Non. Nous ne mangeons pas ici. Répondit Fenrir

-On rentre à la maison, papa ? Demanda Geoffrey

-Oui. Nous allons partir. Je suis sûr que Lucius très envie d'embêter Drago. Dit Tom faisant râler Lucius

Ils dirent « au-revoir » et partirent pour le manoir Serpentard par cheminette. Ils arrivèrent au manoir en peu de temps. Dès qu'ils furent sortit, Geoffrey sauta dans les bras de son père.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ce week-end ? On va faire du Quidditch pour de vrai ? On va rester à la maison ou on va sortir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix toute excité

Tom regarda son fils avec attendrissement. Il avait décroché un peu de sa ribambelle de question. Il n'avait pas totalement décroché puisqu'il lui posa plein de question sur si : il pouvait sortir sans risques, s'il allait faire des sortis dans des parcs d'attractions ; et plein d'autres de ce genre. Cela faisait sourire bêtement Tom.

-Du calme, Geo'. Laisse-moi le temps de répondre. Rigola Tom

Geoffrey se calma un peu attentif aux réponses de son père. Il resta accroché dans les bras de celui-ci. Fenrir observait son fils et son mari alors qu'il donnait les dernières directives aux elfes.

-Ce week-end, on va faire des trucs en famille. On va faire une partie de Quidditch, si tu veux. Et puis, je peux sortir sous glamour. Répondit Tom

Geoffrey était aux anges que son père puisse sortir et aussi parce qu'il allait passer un week-end en famille. Il sauta des bras de son père et se retrouva à sauter au sol en disant 《Youpi ! On va faire un week-end en famille ! 》 tel un mantra. Nagini fut heureuse d'avoir réussi à sortir de sa poche. Geoffrey sautait comme un kangourou avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Geoffrey ! Va faire un petit baluchon. Dit Fenrir

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Geoffrey qui venait d'arrêter de sautiller.

Il regarda son papa qui tenait son père par la taille. Ils étaient heureux et irradier d'amour. Tom avait appuyé sa tête contre l'épaule de Fenrir. Nagini était ravi de les voir comme cela. Elle était heureuse pour Tom. Ce week-end allait faire le plus grand bien à la petite famille.

-On va aller faire du camping. Et le camping n'est pas loin d'un parc d'attraction. Dit Fenrir

-Si tu dépêches, on pourra faire des manèges. Dit Tom

-Vraiment ?! Je pourrais avoir une grosse barbe à papa ? Dit Geoffrey en faisant de grand geste comme s'il voulait une barbe-a-papa aussi grosse que la forme lupine de son papa

Ses parents rigolèrent à ce constat. Fenrir bougonna comme quoi il n'avait pas une barbe aussi imposante. Geoffrey et Tom le rassurèrent sur le fait que sa barbe est très bien. Ses parents lui dirent qu'il aurait sa barbe à papa s'il allait faire son baluchon. Geoffrey partit alors comme une fusée sous les cris de ses parents qui lui disaient de ne pas courir dans les escaliers. Tom décida de profiter au maximum du temps que leur laisser le vieux fou. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la petite famille pour être prêt à partir. Ils transplanèrent dans une forêt. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une clairière où ils montèrent leur tente. C'était une tente magique. Elle était petite de l'extérieur mais immense à l'intérieur. Ils avaient tout le confort même un salon.

-Trop cool ! S'exclama Geoffrey en observant l'intérieur de la tente

-Vas t'installer. Dit son papa

-D'accord. Dit Geoffrey avant de partir se trouvait une chambre

Il s'empressa de défaire son bagage et de ranger ses affaires. Une fois fait, il trouva de quoi faire son lit et commença. Il venait de s'empêtrer dans ses draps et sa couverture quand il essaya de se dépêtrer. Fenrir et Tom qui terminaient de ranger leur faire de quelques coups de baguette entendirent un grand boum. Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre de Geoffrey pour le retrouver emmêler dans ses draps. Ses parents rigolèrent pendant que Geoffrey essayait de se sortir de là en bougonnant contre l'absence d'aide de ses parents. Il fut d'un coup sorti des draps grâce à son papa qui venait juste de l'accioter.

-Bah alors louveteau, on a perdu contre les vilains draps. Rigola son papa

-Ouais. Ils sont super méchants. Dit Geoffrey en rentrant dans le jeu de son papa

-Oh mon pauvre trésor. Tu veux que je t'aide dans cette terrible bataille ? Dit Tom en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

-Oh oui ! S'exclama Geoffrey en tendant les bras vers son père qui le pris dans ses bras

-Faites dont cette bataille pendant que je vais dire à ce cher Lucius qu'on est bien arrivé. Dit Fenrir avant de partir laissant Tom et Geoffrey jouaient

Fenrir chercha dans les affaires de Tom le miroir à double sens. Il le trouva assez rapidement et alla se mettre dans le canapé devant le poêle. Il dit le nom de Lucius et son reflet se flouta avant que le visage tout souriant de Drago apparaisse.

-Salut, oncle Fenrir. Dit Drago

-Salut, Drago. Tu peux me passer ton père ? Dit Fenrir

-Oui bien sûr mais il est un peu bougon. Dit Drago

Drago disparut laissant place à un ciel tout à fait joli avant que le visage de Lucius apparaisse. Fenrir du se retenir de rire en le voyant. Il était habillé comme d'habitude de beau et cher vêtement. Il avait ses yeux qui envoyaient des éclairs à sa droite et à sa gauche alors qu'on Drago et Narcissa pouffait. En effet, Lucius avait ses longs cheveux blonds de tremper coulant à ses vêtements tout aussi tremper mais ses cheveux avaient de la vase.

-Ben alors tu as fait un plongeon dans un étang ? Demanda Fenrir dans l'espoir de ne pas éclater de rire ou du moins pas tout de suite

-Un peu. Nous avons transplané sur la berge d'un étang et mon _cher_ fils a eu la gentillesse de me faire gouter l'eau en me poussant dedans. Dit Lucius entre ses dents serrés de colère alors qu'il fusillait son fils qui s'était mis à rigoler tout comme Narcissa

-Mon pauvre Lulu. Dit Fenrir en rigolant

-Très drôle. Bougonna Lucius

-Sinon vous êtes où ? Demanda Narcissa

-On est dans une tente non-loin d'un parc d'attraction.

-Ah c'est bien, au moins _vous_ vous êtes arrivé bien.

-Bon ben, je vais vous laisser comme ça tu pourras te changer et te laver. D'ailleurs on a promis une grosse barbe-a-papa à Geoffrey.

-Offrez-lui en une. Et fais-lui un bisou de notre part. Passez un bon week-end. Dit Narcissa en par-dessus l'épaule de Lucius avant de couper la communication non sans avoir un bisou dans le vent

Fenrir secoua la tête en rigolant une dernière fois de Lucius et du comportement quelque peu enfantin de Narcissa. Il rangea le miroir et jeter un « Tempus ». Cela fait déjà un moment que Tom et Geoffrey étaient dans la chambre. Il alla voir ce qu'ils faisaient car il trouvait qu'ils prenaient beaucoup de temps pour un lit d'une personne. Il écarta un épais rideau qui servait de porte à la chambre de Geoffrey quand il reçut deux oreillers en pleine tête. Il entendit Tom dire : « dans le mil » alors qu'il entendait Geoffrey dire : « on est plus fort que papa ».

-Vous allez voir si vous êtes plus fort que moi. Dit Fenrir en prenant les deux oreillers dans ses mains

Tom et Geoffrey se dépêchèrent de trouver d'autres oreillers ou coussins alors que Fenrir entrer dans la chambre. Ils se mirent en position d'attaque trouvant leur proie quand ils lancèrent leurs oreillers ou coussins en criant :

-BATAILLE D'OREILLERS !

* * *

Une Reviews?

Est-ce que vous vous voulez en découvrir plus de leur week-end ou bien un retour à Poudlard et Neville qui se débrouille pour se renseigner concernant sa discussion avec Tom? (A moins que vous voulez un peu des deux)


	29. Lettre, week-end et Azkaban

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos commentaires cela fait super plaisir

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes. On ne peut pas toutes les avoirs.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 28: Lettre, week-end et Azkaban**

Pendant que Geoffrey et Drago passaient un super moment avec leur parents, Neville Longbottom ne parlait plus à ceux qui avait été ses amis et chercher désespérément un moyen d'en savoir plus sur ce fameux bar du nom de _La Lune Pourpre._ Finalement, il entendit un élève de Poufsouffle dire que ses parents étaient amis avec la patronne du bar. Neville décida de jouer une partie de bavboules contre cet élève. Il gagna la partie ainsi que l'adresse et le nom de la patronne du bar. Dès qu'il eut ces informations, il profita du cours de Binns pour écrire sa lettre.

Bien qu'il ne parlât plus à Abigail, Vinc', Greg, Pansy, Théo et Blaise ; il écoutait encore leur conversation. Il voulait savoir ce qui arriver à Drago et Geoffrey pour qu'ils soient absent. Dumbledore n'ayant donné l'information qu'au professeur Snape et Chourave puisqu'ils sont leur Directeur de Maison. Même s'il ne leur parlait plus, il écoutait pour avoir des nouvelles d'eux. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher de vouloir savoir comment ils allaient même s'il les voyait tous les jours. Il voulait retrouver ses amis mais une part de lui, lui disait de se rappeler de ce que lui avait dit Geoffrey devant le miroir de Rised. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider aussi décida-t-il d'y réfléchir de nouveau dès qu'il aurait la réponse à sa lettre à la patronne de _La Lune Pourpre._

Neville reçut la réponse de sa lettre deux jours plus tard. Il récupéra sa réponse et fila dans une salle de classe vide pour la lire à l'abri des regards. L'écriture sur la lettre était fine, petite et très serrée mais néanmoins lisible.

« _Cher Monsieur Longbottom_

 _Je ne vous cache pas avoir été surprise par votre lettre. Apparemment vous semblez chercher des réponses. Je vous vous donnerais un conseil : tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, il y a aussi du gris plus ou moins clair. Bref, vous vouliez savoir si Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange était dans mon bar le soir où vos parents on était soumis au Doloris. Oui, ils étaient bien dans mon bar. Pour tout vous dire, ils ont joué à plus partie de cartes, de plusieurs jeux différents avec des amis à eux. Parmi ces amis, il y avait Damien Zantar, Tania Dorva. Leurs noms ne doivent rien vous dire et c'est bien normal. Ils sont tous deux commerçants sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Je me souviens bien de cette soirée tout comme je me souviens bien que Bellatrix voulût en savoir plus pour avoir un enfant grâce à de l'aide médicale. Je doute fortement qu'ils aient réussi à se dédoubler pour faire ce que l'on dit qu'ils ont fait à vos parents. Si vous vous demandez maintenant pourquoi aucun de nous n'est allé les défendre devant le Mangenmagot. Je vous répondrais simplement que la parole d'une personne travaillante ou vivante à l'Allée des Embrumes vaut autant que la parole d'un scroute à pétard. Je ne sais pas si je suis clair. Mais pour faire simple, notre parole ne vaut rien. Pour tous ces bons sorciers nous ne sommes rien de plus que des sorciers de la pire espèce, des voleurs, des tueurs, des truands, et j'en passe._

 _J'espère avoir réussi à éclairer votre lanterne. N'oubliez-pas que la vérité est bien plus difficile à trouver que le trésor d'un pirate._

 _Bonne continuation,_

 _Erza Underworld. »_

La réponse ne l'éclaira pas plus. Elle ne fit que le perturber davantage. Il ne comprenait plus rein. Tout était différent et plus compliqué que ce qu'on lui avait appris. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant quand il avait encore ses amis et que tout était simple. Il se plongea plus dans ses pensées dans l'espoir d'y voir plus claire s'éloigna un peu plus de ses amis au plus grand plaisir de Dumbledore. Directeur qui était persuadé que son plan revenait enfin sur ses rails. Il se voyait à la tête du monde sorcier. Plonger dans ses rêves de grandeur et la pensée que son plan allait se finir plus vite avec la renaissance de Tom ; il ne vit pas Neville se rapprochait doucement d'Abigail et de Pansy pour leur plus grand plaisir faisant de nouveau sourire le petit groupe d'ami.

XxxXxxXxxX

Geoffrey était super heureux. Il avait fait une bataille d'oreillers avec son papa et son père. Malheureusement il avait perdu la bataille qui s'était fini par une attaque de gilli-gillis de la part de son papa dont son père le sauva. Et maintenant, il marchait entre ses parents dans la fête foraine en mangeant sa grosse barbe-à-papa qu'il essayait de protéger de ses parents qui piquaient dedans. Les manèges n'étaient pas encore tous ouvert comme il était encore un peu tôt alors ils faisaient du repérage quand ils ne s'arrêtaient pas faire un manège à sensation forte. En passant devant un stand de tir à la carabine où il regarda les récompenses, son regard tomba sur le gros lot. C'était une énorme peluche qui ressemblait à n'en pas douté à un louveteau trop mignon. La peluche avait des yeux bleu nuit pétillants, une jolie truffe noire, un poil argenté doux à n'en pas douter et une petite langue rose qui pendait. Il était juste trop mignon.

-Geoffrey ! Appelèrent ses parents quand ils virent qu'ils ne suivaient plus

En effet, Geoffrey s'était arrêté pour mieux regarder la belle peluche. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à ses parents pour comprendre qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour la grosse peluche.

-Tu ne peux pas jouer au tir à la carabine avec ta barbe-à-papa. Dit son père

-Tom a raison. On reviendra plus tard quand tu l'auras mangé. Dit son papa

-D'accord. Dit Geoffrey en reprenant leur chemin

Fenrir et Tom lui avaient expliqué que les gros lots étaient très durs à gagner. Alors il ne s'inquiétait pas. Le louveteau trop mignon serait encore là tout à l'heure. Ils continuèrent à des ambulés et à faire des attractions de temps en temps. Tom n'allait pas trop dans les jeux à sensation très forte, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Fenrir qui se dit que peut-être il y avait une petite graine en train de pousser à l'intérieur de Tom. Tom qui entendit la pensée de son mari rigola avant de lui répondre grâce à leur lien : « peut-être ». Malgré cela, Tom fit quand même des manèges avec Geoffrey. Par exemple : celui-ci réussit à l'entrainait dans la maison hantée pendant que Fenrir allait réserver une table dans un petit restaurant. Heureusement que son père était là car il lui sauta plusieurs fois dans les bras en criant de peur. Les faux squelettes qui apparaissaient de nulle part, le sol qui bougeait, le rire effrayant des horribles sorcières et les jeux de lumières firent peur à Geoffrey qui traversa presque toute la maison hantée accrochait à son père. Quand ils sortirent de la maison, Fenrir les attendait dehors ; il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Geoffrey se précipita dans ses bras en disant que la maison faisait très peur. Ses parents rigolèrent et l'aidèrent à se changer les idées. Ils partirent pour le restaurant et mangèrent en parlant d'un peu de tout. Fenrir promit à Geoffrey de lui apprendre à tirer à la carabine ce que n'approuva pas forcément Tom. Et c'est ainsi sur une note joyeuse qu'ils finirent leur soirée par le stand de tir pour essayer de gagner la grosse peluche.

XxxXxxXxxX

Pendant ce temps près d'un étang, Lucius et Drago passait un moment entre père et fils à essayer de faire un feu de camp à la moldue. Narcissa commençait à préparer le repas à la façon moldue dans leur tente qu'ils avaient monté tous les trois. Lucius et Drago firent par réussir à faire un feu après avoir difficilement résister à la tension d'allumer le feu d'un coup de baguette. Ils commencèrent ainsi leur week-end au coin d'un feu. Narcissa garda un œil sur Lucius craignant qu'il ne jette Drago dans l'étang. Ce qu'il fit quand elle eut le dos tourner.

C'est ainsi que Narcissa revint avec le dessert dans ses mains pour tomber sur un drôle de spectacle. Drago sortait de l'étang, ses vêtements trempés, ses chaussures faisant un drôle de bruit quand il marchait à cause de l'eau de dedans. Et à côté de Drago qui sortait en pestant, il y avait Lucius qui se tenait le ventre tellement il rigolait.

-Lucius ! Tu n'es pas possible ! Il va être malade ! Râla gentiment Narcissa en invoquant une serviette bien chaude pour Drago

-Il n'avait qu'à pas me pousser à l'eau ! Se défendit Lucius

Narcissa secoua la tête de dépit son mari ne grandirait jamais. Drago s'enroula bien la serviette. Il s'assit au près du feu pendant que sa mère servait le dessert. Il la remercia et demanda à son père de faire un truc qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire. Il voulait que son père lui raconte des histoires d'horreurs au près du feu comme on pouvait le voir dans les bd qu'il pouvait lire à la meute avec Geoffrey. Lucius se prit au jeu et se mit à raconter des histoires d'horreurs plus terribles les unes que les autres avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

-Papa, comment tu fais pour avoir autant d'idée ? Demanda Drago qui s'était réfugié dans les bras de sa mère

-J'ai une imagination débordante. Dit Lucius en pensant qu'il n'allait quand même pas avouer qu'il avait passé un week-end avec Fenrir à regarder des films d'horreurs pendant que son fils était à Poudlard

-J'espère que tu es fier de ton imagination. Parce que maintenant, il n'arrivera pas à dormir avec toutes tes histoires. Râla Narcissa en donnant un gros câlin à son fils

-On n'a cas dormir tous ensemble. Dit Lucius

-Je ne suis plus un bébé. Dit Drago avant de sursauter en entendant des arbres craquer à cause du vent

Lucius rigola en le voyant sursauter et se serrer dans les bras de Cissy. Cependant, en voyant le regard noir de sa femme ; il se fit la pensée qu'il avait peut-être raconté des histoires trop flippantes. Il lui avait raconté des histoires comme « Ça » et « L'exorciste ». Narcissa prit sur elle de changer les idées à son fils en faisant des jeux d'ombres comme elle le faisait avec sa sœur quand elle était petite. Elle en profita pour raconter des anecdotes de ces moments qu'elle avait passés avec sa sœur. Quand elle racontait, ses yeux se voilaient de nostalgie et de tristesse qu'elle dissimulait difficilement. En voyant cela, Lucius se jura que dès son retour de week-end il ferait tout pour faire sortir les trois Lestranges d'Azkaban. Ils passèrent le reste de leur soirée à se taquiner et jouer avec les ombres.

XxxXxxXxxX

Il faisait froid. Si froid. Elle n'avait pas la force de frixonner ses bras dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer. Comment le pourrait-elle qu'en ses vêtements non plus que de haillons le nom. Elle s'approcha d'un pas chancelant de ses barreaux et regarda au travers. Elle put voir son mari et beau-frère. Ils étaient comme elle. Ils étaient vêtus de haillons, amaigris, sales et semblaient plus vieux que ce qu'ils étaient réellement. Elle voulait tellement le prendre dans ses bras et pouvoir ensemble voire de nouveau le soleil. Lui, dont les rayons passaient si rarement ici à Azkaban. Les gardiens n'étaient pas là. Ils étaient déjà passés leur prendre leur souvenir de moment de bonheur, du temps où ils étaient libres et heureux. Elle s'assit et s'appuya contre les barreaux en regardant son mari.

-Rodolphus ! Appela-t-elle de sa voix légèrement roque de ne pas trop utiliser sa voix pour autre chose que criait

-Bella. Ils ne t'ont pas pris trop de souvenir ? Demanda Rodolphus

-Non, ça va. Ils n'arrivent à me prendre ceux avec Geoffrey.

-C'est bien. On était tous ensemble et très heureux donc c'est bien. Dit Rodolphus

-Et vous ? Demanda Bella

-Rabastan c'est assoupi. Je crois que les détraqueurs ont essayé de briser le peu de défense qui lui restait. Quant à moi, ils n'ont pas réussi à trop me faire de mal. Dit calmement Rodolphus en passa une main dans les cheveux de son petit-frère

-Tu as vu que notre marque est de nouveau noire ? Demanda Bella après un moment

-Oui. Tu sais que cela signifie aussi bien que moi.

-Je le sais, Fenrir sera de nouveau souriant. Mais j'aimerais qu'il le soit autant que quand Geoffrey était là. Dit-elle en se souvenant dans la joie qui irradiait de son meilleur ami et de Fenrir alors qu'ils jouaient avec Geoffrey qui riait aux pitreries de ses parents

Ils arrêtèrent de discuter quand ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir. C'étaient les pas de l'un des Aurors qui venaient surveiller de temps à autres. Un homme aussi impressionnant et laid que Maugrey Fol'œil apparut face à Bella. Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds avant de sortir sa baguette et d'ouvrir la cellule.

-Debout, Lestrange ! Tu as de la visite. Dit-il d'une voix froide

Surprise. Bella se leva et sortit de sa cellule. L'homme l'attrapa par le bras et la fit avancer dans le couloir. Ils marchèrent en silence dans le couloir et montèrent un escalier. L'Auror tenait les détraqueurs éloignaient grâce à son patronus. Il ouvrit la porte d'une salle et la fit entrée. Dans la pièce, il y avait simplement une table et deux chaises. Il la fit asseoir sur l'une d'elle et lui mit des menottes l'empêchant d'utiliser sa magie. Puis l'Auror fit un signe de la tête au mur en face et la porte le long de ce mur s'ouvrit laissant entrer un homme en bonne santé vêtu comme un Lord.

-Sirius ?! Murmura-t-elle en reconnaissant son cousin

-Bonjour, Bellatrix. Dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle alors que l'Auror sortait de la pièce

* * *

Une Reviews?

Une petite idée de ce que vient faire Sirius à Azkaban? Est-ce que ce que Fenrir pense est vrai? Est-ce que vous voulez que Severus commence a douté de Dumbledore?

A la prochaine


	30. Des questions, des actions : ça bouge

Salut, tout le monde.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Merci pour vos Reviews! Cela fait super plaisir! Je vous remercie pour vos 133 Reviews, c'est juste énorme; j'en reviens toujours pas.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 29: Des questions, ses actions: ça bouge**

Sirius observa sa cousine. Elle était si maigre et son visage était creusé. Elle avait une peau pâle presque cadavérique. Elle avait ses longs cheveux noirs bouclés abimés et sales. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'un éclat qu'il ne savait pas si c'était de la folie ou de la joie. Lui, lui ressemblait mais était bien mieux vêtu et en meilleur santé en plus de ne pas avoir cet éclat dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te manquais ? Demanda Bellatrix en reprenant du poil de la bête

-Je suis venu te parler. Répondit simplement Sirius

-Me parler ?! Tu veux me parler de quoi ?... De ta liberté? De ton jugement ?

-Non, je veux te parler de ce qu'a dit Pettigrew. Il a dit que tu avais un filleul et qu'il l'avait kidnappé.

Bellatrix le regarda avec des yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes avant qu'ils ne s'assombrissent et se rétrécissent de rage. Elle voyait bien qu'il observait ses faits et gestes mais peu lui importait elle ne pouvait contenir sa rage.

-Je savais bien que ce rat en savait plus que ce qu'il disait. Marmonna-t-elle avec colère

-As-tu un filleul ? Demanda Sirius faisant fi de ce qu'elle venait de dire

-Oui. Mon filleul est le fils de Fenrir. Et non, je ne le déteste pas !... Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir et pourquoi ?

-Je veux savoir pour ton filleul, pour les Longbottoms. Je veux comprendre. Répondit sincèrement Sirius qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était venu chercher

-Tu veux savoir et comprendre ?! Laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'as jamais voulu comprendre ce qui me concernait. Tu n'as pas accepté que j'épouse Rodolphus. Tu as préféré lui faire de mauvaise blague plus humiliante les unes que les autres. Dit Bellatrix en fixant Sirius

-Je n'étais qu'un adolescent farceur. On fait tous des erreurs. Et puis ; Rodolphus n'est qu'un stupide Serpentard de Sang-Pur à l'esprit fermer.

-Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi de mon mari. Je t'interdis de parler ainsi de l'homme que j'aime. Ce n'était pas un mariage arrangé. C'était un mariage d'amour comme celui de Narcissa.

Sirius l'observa avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes sous le coup de la surprise. Pour lui ces deux mariages n'étaient que des mariages arrangés comme tant d'autres. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et décida de ramener la conversation sur pourquoi il était là.

-Admettons ! Parle-moi de ton filleul et de ce que tu as fait aux Longbottoms.

-Mon filleul était un petit garçon très beau qui faisait le bonheur de ses parents. Un soir alors qu'il n'avait que quelque mois, il fut kidnappé alors que ses parents dormaient dans une chambre un peu plus loin. Il ne restait rien d'autre que sa peluche et sa couverture dans son berceau. Il n'a jamais été retrouvé malgré tous nos efforts. Quant aux Longbottoms, on ne leur a rien fait.

-Je suis désolé pour ton filleul. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé l'aide des Aurors ?... Et je ne te crois pas concernant les Longbottoms.

-On n'a pas fait appels aux Aurors parce qu'ils ne nous auraient pas prévenus s'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Après tous ces monstres de loup-garou ne devraient pas avoir d'enfant d'après les lois. Mais c'est Mère Magie qui décide !... Tu ne me crois jamais. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je te parle. Dit-elle en finissant dans un soupire sur un ton triste

Sirius ne l'avait jamais cru pour quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient de la même famille et pourtant elle avait l'impression que c'était un étranger tant il ne la connaissait pas.

-Pourquoi dis-tu n'avoir rien fait ? Demanda Sirius après un moment

-Parce qu'on n'y était pas. On était dans un bar de L'Allée des Embrumes en train de boire un coup en jouant aux cartes avec des amis. J'avais même discuté avec le barman sur les moyens pour avoir un enfant grâce à un peu d'aide médicale. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais tout foutu en l'air. Pourquoi ? Des gens qui ne m'ont rien fait. N'importe quoi !

-Si ce n'est pas toi, ton mari et ton beau-frère. Qui est-ce ?

-Je ne sais pas. Et crois-moi que si je le savais, je ferais payer à ces salopards de nous avoir envoyé à Azkaban.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à vos amis de vous défendre devant la Magenmagot ? Demanda Sirius qui trouvait que cela devenait trop compliqué pour lui

D'ailleurs les Aurors derrière le mur, qu'ils avaient ensorcelé pour pouvoir voir et entendre ce qui se passait ; se posaient mil et une question. Ils ne comprenaient plus rien. Elle avait l'air tellement honnête, tellement sûr d'elle, tellement résigné sur le fait que son cousin ne la croirait pas, tellement des tas de choses qui ne correspondaient à sa soi-disant folie. Ils voulaient comprendre, démêler le vrai du faux, de ne pas avoir fait un trio de prisonniers comme l'avait été Sirius Black. Et si c'était le cas cela leur faisait vraiment peur. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils avaient peur à cause de la réputation que gagnerait le Magenmagot ou des conséquences que cela aurait sur la vie et la santé des trois Lestranges. Cependant, ils se reconcentrèrent sur ce qui se passait dans la salle. La question de Lord Black les intrigué beaucoup.

-Parce que c'était impossible. Personne au Magenmagot ne croit une personne qui vit ou travail à l'Allée des Embrumes. Pour eux, ils ne sont rien d'autre que des êtres sans importances qui ne savent rien faire d'autre que mentir…. Tu crois vraiment qu'avec cette réputation ils auraient accepté de les écouter ? Non ! Ils les auraient mis dehors à coup de je ne sais pas quel sort. Dit Bellatrix

-Je ne pense pas qu'on refuserait de les écoutés juste à cause de l'endroit où il travail ou vive. Fit remarquer Sirius en même temps que le pensaient les Aurors

-Tu es aveugle mon pauvre Sirius. C'est comme cela que ça marche. Si tu ne l'as pas vu avant c'est bien dommage parce que c'est comme cela que ça fonctionne. Et c'est à cause de ça qu'on a fini ici. Expliqua calmement Bellatrix

Les Aurors et Sirius Black ne savaient vraiment mais absolument plus quoi penser de tout cela. Ils découvraient trop de choses entre la disparition de son filleul, entre la recherche de celui-ci, entre le jugement pour le crime contre les Longbottom, et le fait que les amis n'ont pas pu les défendre et le fait d'être enfermer pendant dix ans. Les Aurors derrière le mur devait prendre une décision faire un choix et prendre en compte ce qui venait d'être dit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Monsieur Cognac ? Demanda l'un des Aurors

Monsieur Cognac était un homme roux aux yeux mauves. Il était large d'épaule et ressemblait à une armoire à glace. Monsieur Cognac se plongea dans ses pensées pesant le pour et le contre de tout cela. Il se demandait depuis quand tout cela était devenu si compliqué. Il avait vraiment l'impression que depuis Sirius Black avait été libéré tout devenait vraiment très bizarre et compliqué. « Depuis quand le Magenmagot ne faisait plus son devoir à savoir faire justice ? » pensa-t-il

-Monsieur Cognac ? Demanda l'Auror

-Appelez Lord Malfoy et mettez votre souvenir de cette entrevue dans une fiole ! Dit Monsieur Cognac

-Pourquoi voulez-vous que l'on contacte Lord Malfoy et que l'on mette notre souvenir dans une fiole ? Demanda un Auror

-Je fais rouvrir l'affaire Lestrange dès aujourd'hui ! Déclara Monsieur Cognac avec sérieux

Les Aurors le regardèrent avec surprise ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais ils comprirent que quelque chose d'important ce passait. Monsieur Cognac se dirigea vers la porte de la salle et toqua une fois avant de l'ouvrir. Il entra dans la salle et les regards des deux personnes présentent se tournèrent vers lui.

-Monsieur Cognac, que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Sirius

-Madame Lestrange ! Mes collègues et moi-même allons contacter votre beau-frère, Lord Malfoy pour une réouverture de votre dossier ainsi que celui de votre mari et son frère. Vos révélations nous intriguent et nous questionnent au plus haut point. Votre beau-frère avait déjà laissé sous-entendre une réouverture de votre dossier. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir me donner le nom de vos amis avec qui vous avez passé la soirée durant laquelle Lord et Lady Longbottom ont été soumis au Doloris. Dit Monsieur Cognac à la grande surprise de Bellatrix et de Sirius

Bellatrix n'osait pas y croire. Ils allaient être de nouveau jugés et leurs amis pourraient témoigner. Ils allaient être libres. Elle était dans un état second. Elle entendait Sirius demandait des explications à Monsieur Cognac. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait rouvrir le dossier. D'ailleurs s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait reconnu que lui aussi est intrigué et qu'il ne comprend pas tout.

\- Damien Zantar, Tania Dorva et Erza Underworld, le barman. On était à La Lune Pourpre. Dit Bellatrix coupant Sirius qui posait encore plein de questions à Monsieur Cognac

-Très bien. Je vais les contacter et préparer votre dossier pour que Lord Malfoy n'ait plus qu'à le relire pour votre jugement à son retour de week-end en famille. Connaissez-vous un avocat qui pourrait vous défendre ? Dit Monsieur Cognac

-La famille Lestrange a un avocat. Il s'appelle Izar Butterfly. Dit Bella

-Très bien. Je le contacterai pour vous. Et prendrais les mesures nécessaires pour que vous puissiez le rencontrer. Bien entendu, le dossier de votre mari et de votre beau-frère seront traités en même temps que le vôtre. Dit Monsieur Cognac, la rassurant quand il vit dans son regard qu'elle avait peur pour Rodolphus et Rabastan

Bellatrix sourit à Monsieur Cognac. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ou comment le remercier pour ce qu'il voulait faire pour eux. Mais il lui semblait être presque aussi heureuse que le jour où Tom et Fenrir leur avaient dit qu'ils voulaient qu'elle soit la marraine du petit bout de chou en train de grandir dans le ventre de Tom. Deux Aurors entrèrent dans la salle et annoncèrent que le temps de visite était terminé. Ils la levèrent, lui remirent les menottes et la conduisirent vers la porte avant qu'elle ne la traverse Sirius l'appela. Elle se retourna vers lui et lui donna un regard interrogateur.

-Bella ! Ce sera Thomas Swordsman, l'avocat de la famille Black, qui te défendra. Je pense que Monsieur Butterfly aura assez à faire avec Rodolphus et Rabastan. Dit Sirius

Elle le regarda avec surprise. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'il lui donne son aide dans son jugement. Elle ne savait pas si c'est le sentiment d'injustice qu'il a connu, le remord ou le désire de ne pas perdre le peu de famille qu'il lui reste ; qui le faisait agir de la sorte.

-Merci. Dit-elle simplement avant de sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre sa cellule où elle pourrait annoncé la bonne nouvelle à son mari et son beau-frère

XxxXxxX

Severus Snape n'aimait pas boire de l'alcool. Il n'aimait pas l'alcool à cause de son père alcoolique qui le battait lui et sa mère. Donc le voir une bouteille d'alcool à la main était une chose tout autant rare qu'inquiétante. Pourtant, il était avec une bouteille de whisky dans son canapé en train de fixer une photo de lui et Lily quand ils étaient encore amis. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Entre la mort de Lily et James ainsi que celle d'Harry puis ce qu'avait dit Black dans la grande salle, l'arrestation de Pettigrew et les révélations qui en avaient découlés. A tout cela, s'ajouter le fait qu'Albus se comportait étrangement et que Lucius semblait lui cacher des choses. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose de gros dans son dos et qu'il allait se retrouver d'une façon ou d'une autre mêlé à cela.

-Quand est-ce que tout est devenu si compliqué, Lily ? Je commence à douter d'Albus. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser…Si seulement tu pouvais m'aider. Soupira-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts le visage souriant de sa meilleure amie

Il but un coup à la bouteille avant de se lever tant bien que mal d'un pas chancelant vers sa cheminée où il disparut pour son petit cottage loin de l'agitation de Poudlard. Il réapparut dans celui-ci. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière ou faire quoique ce soit pour éclairer la pièce. Il préféra allait jusqu'à son canapé face à la cheminée où il s'allongea pour réfléchir. Il repensa à toutes ces petites choses étranges qu'il avait remarqué chez Albus mais auxquels il n'avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant. Il se rappela le favoritisme donner aux Gryffondors, de son air de papi gâteau avec Neville Longbottom, ses regards chargeaient de colère et de haine pour Geoffrey Reyback et ses amis, des regards remplient de tristesse et de colère voir presque de la haine des tableaux des anciens Directeurs et Directrices de Poudlard. Il se rappela toutes ces petites choses et biens d'autres qui le faisaient se questionner un peu plus.

-J'ai l'horrible impression qu'il a comme un complot autour de moi. Albus ne me semble plus si…claire. Je peux comprendre qu'il favorise le fils d'Alice parce qu'il est le Survivant mais je ne comprends pas qu'il soit heureux de sa séparation avec ses amis. Plus rien n'a de sens !... Pourquoi Lily aurait-elle gardé le fils de Greyback ? Il allait forcément essayer de se venger et de le retrouver. Pourquoi Pettigrew a-t-il kidnappé le bébé ? Et pourquoi l'avoir donné à Lily et Potter ? Savait-elle au moins que le bébé avait encore ses parents de vivants ? Pourquoi le fils de Greyback et pas celui d'un autre serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ce-dernier et à Harry Potter ? Comment Harry Potter a-t-il été trouvé par des loup-garous ? ... QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE, AU NOM DE MERLIN ?! Dit Severus Snape en finissant par crier à genoux sur son canapé avant de tomber sur le côté endormi, terrassé par ses innombrables questions tournant encore dans sa tête

Un elfe de maison s'approcha, le fit léviter et le mit correctement dans le canapé avant de le couvrir d'une couverture. Le petit elfe regarda son maître sentant fortement l'alcool et semblant plus vieux que ce qu'il n'était. Il secoua la tête et disparut dans un discret « pop » alors que Severus bouger dans son sommeil en marmonnant des « pourquoi », des « comment » et des « Lily ».

XxxXxxXxxX

Loin de l'agitation Poudlarienne et de celle des esprits de Severus Snape et des trois Lestranges ; une ombre marchait dans la nuit noire. Elle avançait plus silencieusement qu'un fantôme dans la sombre et étroite ruelle de l'Allée des Embrumes. L'ombre se glissa dans une impasse où elle s'appuya contre un mur loin de toute forme de lumière. Elle resta là bien tapie dans le noir quand une silhouette vêtue d'une cape s'engouffra dans la ruelle et s'approcha de l'ombre.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda la silhouette d'une voix calme mais néanmoins froide

-Les choses bougent. Dit simplement l'ombre d'une voix neutre

-Je sais. L'image de Dumbledore a été ébranlée et Lord Riddle est de retour.

-On va peut-être bientôt pouvoir se mettre à bouger. Dit l'ombre sur le même ton

-Pourquoi ?... On n'a rien à gagner à part des problèmes. Les choses ne font que commençaient à bouger. Dit la silhouette d'une voix témoignant toute son incompréhension

-En effet. Nous pouvons aider à faire bouger les choses.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?! Les sorciers ne risquent-ils pas de se poser des questions ?

-S'ils en posent cela n'a pas d'importance. J'ai bien le droit d'aller voir ma filleule Abigail. D'ailleurs ce cher Zachary sera ravi de me voir. Dit l'ombre en s'écartant du mur

-Si tu es sûr de toi. Je préviens le reste du clan. Dit la silhouette

-Très bien. Moi, je vais voir ma filleule. Dit l'ombre avant de transplaner sans même dire au-revoir à la silhouette qui repartit aussi silencieusement et discrètement qu'elle était arrivée

* * *

Une Reviews?

Une proposition? Des attentes?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	31. La famille et le sacrabée de la liberté

Salut, tout le monde

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews. Cela me fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : La famille et le scarabée de la liberté**

Geoffrey et Drago était revenu de leur week-end heureux, rassurés et les poches pleines de bonbons. Ils avaient fait un détour par le bureau du Directeur pour le remercier de les avoirs laissés partir en week-end, comme le leur avait demandé leurs parents. Geoffrey attendait avec impatience le résultat de leur contrôle qu'il avait révisé avec son père le dernier jour de son week-end. Comme Drago, il avait été ravi de voir que Neville reparlait à leurs amis. Pourtant il fut triste de voir que celui-ci s'éloignait de lui et le regardait de manière incertaine comme s'il ne savait pas sur quel pied dansé.

Il était assis avec ses amis à la table de Poufsouffle en train de manger tout en discutant avec ses amis et quelque peu avec Neville. Dumbledore cherchait un moyen de convoqué le fils Reyback pour savoir si comme il le pensait depuis le début de l'année il est le fils de Greyback. Il espérait donc pouvoir le convoquer pour pouvoir entrée dans son esprit et lui soutirait des informations sur Tom. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées à chercher une idée qu'il ne vit ni Severus l'observait avec un regard brillant de doute ni même les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir. Il remarqua cette dernière quand le silence se fit dans la grande salle. Il leva la tête et posa son regard sur un homme d'une beauté a coupé le souffle. L'homme avait des yeux rouges semblables à deux rubis brillants qui s'accordaient à merveille avec ses cheveux roux mi- longs. Il portait un costard noir parfaitement ajusté avec une chemise rouge. Il était charismatique et dégager une aura de force et de puissance. « Un vampire » pensa Dumbledore ainsi que plusieurs professeurs.

Dumbledore se leva pour dire quelque chose mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Abigail Renwar venait de se lever pour se jeter au cou du vampire qu'elle embrassa sur les deux joues. Elle lui donna un immense sourire alors qu'elle regardait le regard rouge brillait de joie.

-Je suis ravi de voir que ma visite te fait autant plaisir. Dit le vampire d'une voix grave et envoutante

-Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu parrain. Dit Abigail choquant ainsi tous les habitants de Poudlard sauf ses amis qui savaient que son parrain est un vampire chef de clan

-Abigail, laisses-moi dire bonjour à notre cher oncle Zeleph. Dit Denis en s'approchant

-Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous, Monsieur ? Demanda Dumbledore qu'il savait qu'il n'existait pas des masses de vampire avec un prénom pareil

-Pardonnez-moi. Je suis Zeleph Yarrow, chef du clan Yarrow. Je suis venu emmener mon neveu et ma filleule pour la journée. Bien sûr, j'ai une autorisation écrite de leur père Zachary Renwar. Dit Zeleph en sortant un parchemin de sa veste

McGonagalle prit le parchemin et le lut. Il était parfaitement dans les règles. Le vampire pouvait donc repartir avec les deux enfants. Elle leur donna son autorisation en leur disant d'être bien rentrée pour le couvre-feu au plus tard. Zeleph acquiesça et partit avec sa filleule et son neveu qui se mirent à babiller joyeusement.

XxxXxxX

Pendant ce temps-là, Lucius Malfoy marchait rapidement dans les couloirs du Ministère pour ne pas être en retard à son rendez-vous avec Amélia Bones. Cette dernière l'avait convoqué dans son bureau. Et il espérait pouvoir en profiter pour lui parler de sa belle-sœur et sa famille. D'ailleurs, il ignorait pourquoi il était convoqué. Il espérait juste que ce n'était rien de grave. Lucius salua rapidement la secrétaire d'Amélia et entra dans le bureau après avoir reçu son autorisation. Il entra donc dans le bureau pour voir Amélia derrière celui-ci avec face à elle, Sirius Black et l'Auror Cognac. Lucius se demanda s'il devait s'inquiéter de voir cet Auror dans le bureau d'Amélia. Hennessy Cognac était un Auror aussi fort et puissant que l'Auror Alastor Maugrey. Hennessy était un Auror qui était d'une manière officieuse le Directeur d'Azkaban. Lucius était donc méfiant surtout qu'il était très, très, rare de le voir en dehors d'Azkaban pour le travail.

-Asseyez-vous, Lucius. Dit Amélia en lui indiquant une chaise

Lucius s'assis et remarqua qu'il restait deux chaises de libre. Curieux, il demanda :

-Attendons-nous encore quelqu'un ?

-Oui. Nous attendons... Commença Amélia qui fut couper par des coups donner à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur deux hommes

L'un des hommes était frêle avec des cheveux blond vénitien et des yeux bleus pétillants d'intelligence. Cet homme était Izar Butterfly, l'Avocat des Lestrange, un homme redoutable dans sa profession. Le second était un homme avec une carrure de boxeur. Il avait des cheveux bruns avec des yeux gris. Cet homme était Thomas Swordsman, l'Avocat des Black, qui était aussi redoutable que Monsieur Butterfly. Les deux avocats les saluèrent et s'assirent tout en s'excusant pour leur retard. Lucius se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Dit Amélia

-Pardonnez-moi mais pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Demanda Lucius

-Lord Black, ici présent, à rencontrer sa cousine Lady Bellatrix Lestrange. Au cours de la rencontre, des découvertes ont été faites comme quoi cette dernière avec Lord Rodolphus Lestrange et Rabastan Lestrange auraient été dans un bar le soir où les Longbottoms ont été soumis au doloris. Expliqua Monsieur Cognac

-À la suite de ces révélations nous avons décidé de rouvrir le dossier Lestrange et de les refaire juger avec l'intervention de leurs amis et du barman de la Lune Pourpre. Lord Black, ici présent, à décider de permettre à sa cousine d'être défendu par Monsieur Thomas Swordsman Avocat de la famille Black. Monsieur Izar Butterfly étant l'Avocat de la famille Lestrange devra donc défendre les deux autres Lestranges autrement dit Rodolphus et Rabastan. Expliqua Amélia en indiquant tour à tour les personnes citées

-Fort bien. Mais pourquoi suis-je ici ? Demanda Lucius curieux bien qu'il était super heureux de savoir que le dossier allait être rouvert

Cela ferait très plaisir à Narcissa mais aussi à Tom qui se désolé de l'emprisonnement de sa meilleure amie et de sa famille. Mais aussi à Drago et Geoffrey qui avaient grandi au milieu d'histoire autour des trois Lestranges. Et s'ils étaient libérés, qu'ils retrouvaient leurs libertés alors Narcissa retrouverait sa sœur, Tom sa meilleure amie, Drago sa tante, et, Geoffrey sa marraine. Rodolphus et Rabastan étaient aussi important. Ils étaient juste très amis avec Galadrielle Zabini ainsi que Timotéo Nott et Balthazar Parkinson.

-Si tu es là, Lucius, c'est parce que les deux frères Lestranges sont un peu trop pour un seul Avocat donc comme ils font partis de ta famille tu pourrais faire en sorte que chacun est son propre Avocat. Expliqua Sirius comme si c'était l'évidence même

-Pardonnez-moi, cher Lord Black mais j'ignorais pourquoi j'avais été convoqué ici jusqu'à ce que l'Auror Cognac nous le dise. Dit Lucius le plus calmement possible malgré le fait qu'il voulait remettre Black à sa place

-Lord Malfoy, pouvez-vous payer un Avocat pour l'un des frères Lestrange ? Demanda Amélia

-Oui. Je peux le faire sans le moindre problème. Il n'y a pas le moindre souci. Répondit Lucius

-Parfait. Qui comptez-vous mettre sur l'affaire ? Demanda encore une fois Amélia

-Je pense mettre Julius Thémis sur cette affaire. C'est l'Avocat de ma famille.

-Pour qui sera-t-il ? Demanda Sirius

-Pour Rabastan. Il est plus logique que Monsieur Butterfly défende Rodolphus qui est Lord Lestrange.

Ils contactèrent Monsieur Thémis qui fut rapidement mis au courant de l'affaire et qui l'accepta. Il rejoignit tout ce petit monde dans le bureau d'Amélia Bones et heureusement que son bureau était grand. Monsieur Thémis était un homme ressemblant à deux gouttes d'eau au capitaine Hadocks. Il avait la même carrure, les mêmes yeux, la même barbe. C'était un capitaine Hadocks en chair et en os. Lucius se leva et alla le saluer comme il se doit pendant qu'Amélia et Hennessy mettaient deux trois petites choses au point. Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis la discussion sérieuse commença. Ils parlèrent de comment procéder, comment se passeraient le jugement, comment l'expliquer à la presse, qui devrait être interrogé en premier. Ils ne passèrent pas moins de deux heures à discuter. Finalement Monsieur Cognac repartit avec les trois Avocats pour Azkaban où ils rencontreraient leurs clients. Ces-derniers n'ayant pas le droit de sortir surtout que pour qu'ils puisent avoir de la visite il fallait faire une demande des mois à l'avance et ce n'était même pas sûr qu'elle soit acceptée. Il fut décidé sous le conseil de Lucius et la confirmation de Monsieur Cognac que Rabastan Lestrange soit juger le premier. Etant le plus fragile des trois qu'il soit jugé en premier lui permettrait de mieux s'en sortir. Les questions qui seraient posés sous véritasérum avaient déjà était choisi de sorte que dès que les Avocats donneraient leur feux vert les trois Lestranges seraient jugés le même jour et à la suite.

XxxXxxXxxX

Tom quittait le Ministère avec un air satisfait. Et en effet, il l'était. Il avait reçu dans la journée une lettre de Lucius lui disant le sujet de sa rencontre avec Amélia. Mais Tom n'était pas satisfait que de cela. Il avait réussi à se remettre dans le bain politique grâce à l'identité qu'il avait créé et mis au point avec Lucius. Il ne s'était pas tourné dans la politique pour et dure du Magenmagot comme Lucius le fait. Il s'était lancé dans le droit des créatures magiques qu'il comptait bien défendre bec et ongle. Il avait été horrifié en découvrant combien leur droit avait diminué voir presque disparut pour certains d'entre eux comme les loup-garous. Tom était aussi heureux parce que grâce à Benoit, il avait pu entrer en contact avec Zachary Renwar. Il avait pu le rencontrer et discutait avec lui proposant de collaborer dans un objectif commun de rendre leur droit aux créatures magiques. Tom était donc super content de sa journée surtout qu'il avait vu un gros scarabée caché sur la tenue de Monsieur Cognac. Et ne doutait pas un instant que Rita Skeeter ferait un merveilleux article sur le futur jugement des Lestrange. Il espérait fortement que ce serait un article retentissant qui ferait plus de bruit que celui sur Sirius Black.

Il entra dans la cabane de Fenrir qui était beaucoup plus grande que quand Fenrir vivait encore seul avant qu'il ne retrouve Geoffrey. La cabane se composait maintenant d'un bureau faisant aussi office de bibliothèque et d'une chambre pour Geoffrey que Fenrir avait décoré lui-même.

-Bonsoir. Alors cette journée ? Dit Fenrir en venant à sa rencontre

-Très bien. J'ai réussi à créer une collaboration avec Zachary Renwar. Et toi ?

-Félicitation ! Moi, j'ai passé une bonne journée à faire quelques réparations.

-C'est bien. Au fait, j'ai vu...Hedwige. Commença Tom avant de voir la belle chouette entrée par l'une des fenêtres

Hedwige vola vers eux en hululant joyeusement. Elle hulula encore plus en sentant Tom la caressait alors qu'il lui prenait la lettre. Pendant qu'il ouvrait la lettre Fenrir s'occupait d'Hedwige qu'il mit à côté de Loki qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faire de place.

« _Papa, père._

 _J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi, je vais bien. Je pense avoir plutôt bien réussi mon contrôle. Les cours se passent bien. Neville reparle à tout le monde sauf moi. Je pense que c'est normal vu notre dispute mais cela fait de la peine. Je vais être patient. Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre le peu de complicité qu'on a recréé._

 _En ce moment, le Directeur est un peu bizarre. Il me regarde durant les repas comme s'il voulait quelque chose. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à me parler en tête à tête. Cela me fait un peu peur. En plus Snape me regarde bizarrement comme il le fait avec le Directeur._

 _Bisous,  
Geoffrey. _»

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Fenrir en le rejoignant et en se mettant derrière lui en lui tenant les hanches

-Il parle de son contrôle et de son ami Neville_ Dit Tom en souriant avant de froncer les sourcils en lisant la dernière partie

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Fenrir en le voyant froncer les sourcils comme quand quelque chose ne lui allait pas

-Geo' à remarquer que Snape regarde étrangement le vieux et lui. D'ailleurs Geo' a l'impression que le vieux veut le rencontrer pour lui parler. Dit Tom dont le ton ne cachait rien de son inquiétude et de sa peur

-Si ce vieux bouc touche à un cheveu de mon louveteau, je l'étripe. Grogna Fenrir en resserrant sa prise sur Tom qui failli avoir une grimace de douleur

Fenrir le remarqua alors pour se faire pardonner il embrassa délicatement la commissure de ses lèvres. Tom se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Laisses moi en un morceau que je puisse lui faire payer. Dit Tom dans un murmure alors qu'ils étaient front contre front

-Je crois bien qu'il faudra se le partager vu le nombre de personne qui veulent lui faire payer. Répondit Fenrir en souriant de son sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos et qui lui avait value sa réputation de loup-garou sanguinaire

-J'aurais presque pitié de lui. Ricana Tom

-Tu es décidément trop bon_ Dit Fenrir en lui embrassant le bout de son nez_ Sinon y a-t-il de bonnes nouvelles au Ministère? Demanda-t-il désireux de détendre l'atmosphère

-Pas vraiment à part demain un article qui sera aussi retentissant que le retour de Merlin.

-Tu ne me diras rien. Devina Fenrir

-Ce serait moins drôle. Dit Tom en se dirigeant vers un petit meuble pour trouver de quoi écrire sa réponse

XxxXxxX

Rita Skeeter transplana juste devant le bâtiment de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il entra dans celui-ci est alla à son bureau en ignorant ses collègues. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour les ragots. Elle devait écrire son article au plus vite. Elle était tellement pressé qu'elle ignora même son patron qui essaya de l'attraper au passage pour lui parler. Elle entra dans son bureau, retira sa veste et la jeta sur un meuble. Elle en retira ses chaussures en même temps qu'elle cherchait du parchemin pour sa machine à écrire. Elle était tellement occuper à retourner tout ce qu'elle avait entendu dans sa tête qu'elle ne vit pas ses collègues et son patron s'agglutiné aux vitres et à la porte de son bureau pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Quelqu'un c'est ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda un journaliste

-Non. Répondit un autre

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme cela. Dit un autre

-Elle n'était pas aussi presser quand il a fallu annoncer la destruction de Vous-Savez-Qui. Fit remarquer le patron avant de leur crier de retourner à leur poste pendant que Rita Skeeter grommelait contre les patrons irrespectueux de calme nécessaire pour écrire un article

Le prit un parchemin est écrivit dessus ses idées temps qu'elles étaient encore fraîche. Une fois fait, elle se mit à taper à la machine son article. Elle le recommença plusieurs fois tout en gardant un œil sur la pendule suspendu au-dessus de sa porte. Elle ne regarda pas exactement combien de temps elle passa dessus jusqu'à en être fier. Mais ses collègues se relièrent aux vitres, jetèrent des coups d'œil quand ils passaient devant son bureau, ils vinrent la voire pour la pause-café mais en vain. Elle ne les voyait ni ne les entendaient. Elle sortit enfin de son bureau avec son article en main. Elle était tellement fière et pressée de présenter son article qu'elle ne prit pas le temps de remettre ses chaussures ou même sa broche retenant habituellement ses cheveux blonds. Elle n'entendit pas vraiment ses collègues murmuraient des questions sur elle à son passage alors qu'elle se rendait dans le bureau de son patron. Elle entra sa prendre le temps de toquer.

-Je veux une édition spéciale ! S'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau où son patron discutait avec certains de ses collègues sur les articles qui apparaîtront le lendemain

-Je vous demande pardon, Mademoiselle Skeeter ?! Dit son patron avec incrédulité

La dernière édition spéciale de publier avait été pour annoncer que les Potters étaient morts et que leur jeune fils avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. En réalité quand on regarder bien les annales, les éditions spéciales servaient à annoncer les coups d'états, la naissance de Mage Noir ou quand ceux-ci étaient défaits. Il ne comprenait donc pas ce qui pouvait bien mériter une édition spéciale.

-Mademoiselle Skeeter, il n'y a rien qui mérite une édition spéciale. A moins que vous ayez découvert que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ou que Dumbledore est devenu un Mage Noir. Dit le patron voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il lui refusé sa demande

-Ni l'un ni l'autre fort heureusement. Cependant, j'ai là un article qui ferait tout autant du bruit. Dit-elle en lui donnant son article

Le patron, Monsieur Flam, lut rapidement l'article tout en se demandant ce que sa journaliste préférée avait bien inventer. Les deux collègues qui n'étaient pas parti observèrent avec surprise et incompréhension leur patron pâlir à vue d'œil tout en faisant les grands yeux. Ils crurent bien que ses yeux allaient sortirent de leur orbite tant il était surpris. Monsieur Flam, l'article toujours en main relevant son regard sur Rita avant de murmurer :

-Par Merlin, vous êtes folle.

-Pas du tout. J'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance. Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine

-MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE ! VOUS ÊTES TOMBER SUR LA TÊTE ! VOUS VOULEZ NOUS FAIRE METTRE A LA RUE ?! LE MINISTERE NE VALIDERA JAMAIS CELA. Cria Monsieur Flam

-Je me moque qu'il accepte ! Je suis fatigué d'écrire des articles pour leur plaire. Dites-moi, Monsieur Flam, quel est le but d'un journaliste ? Si ce n'est celui d'écrire la vérité. Combien de créatures magiques avons-nous trainé dans la boue pour le plaisir du Ministère ? Combien de loi injuste on eut le droit à une propagande de notre part sous la demande de Monsieur le Ministre ? Combien de mensonge et humiliations avons-nous faite pour plaire à nos politiciens ?... Si vous voulez me virer pour cela. Alors faites-le ! Je ne suis pas devenu journaliste pour être à la botte d'hommes corrompus. Je publierais cet article même si pour cela il faille que j'aille voir nos concurrents qui eux n'écrivent pas pour plaire à des politiciens. Dit Rita Skeeter d'une voix enflammée tel qu'on ne l'avait jamais vu

Tout le monde la connaissait comme une femme écrivant des articles de toutes sortes mais surtout pour vendre. Alors la voire si enflammée, si sûr d'elle en choqué plus d'un. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui se passait puisque Monsieur Flam était le seul à avoir vu l'article. Cependant plus d'un se retrouva à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait de dire à la suite de ce qu'avait crié Monsieur Flam. Beaucoup réalisèrent que la plupart de leurs articles n'étaient écris que pour plaire au Ministère. Ils réalisèrent que le Ministère les avait privés de leur liberté d'expression et d'écriture. Ils attendaient avec impatience et crainte le choix de leur patron car ils savaient bien que Rita Skeeter n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à aller voire un concurrent. Ils virent Monsieur Flam se levait de sa chaise, l'article toujours dans sa main avec un air grave sur le visage.

-Vous allez me publier cet article, Rita. Quant à vous autres changements de plan pour la une de demain.

-Quelle sera la une de demain ? Demanda une journaliste

-Demain la Une sera : « La Gazette du Sorcier révèle ses articles refusaient sur ordre du Ministère ». Répondit Monsieur Flam d'un ton grave

-Les articles refusaient ? Mais lesquels ? Dirent plusieurs personnes en pensant aux trois grandes salles de réunions servant à ranger ses fameux articles

-Je veux tout ! Comment des mangemorts et loup-garous ont pu trouver le Survivant si bien cacher d'après Dumbledore ; par quel miracle les Longbottoms sont sortis de leur états de légumes ; pourquoi le testament des Potters a-t-il était découvert si tard ; pourquoi Lord Sirius Black n'a pas eu de jugement avant ; Qu'est-il arrivé à Peter Pettigrew…Bref, je veux tous les articles encore d'actualité que l'on a passé sous silence. Et je veux qu'on ait une nouvelle branche juste pour les créatures magiques ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR FAIRE CE QUE VIENT DE VOUS DIRE ?! Dit Monsieur Flam avant de crier pour les faire tous sortir de son bureau

-Monsieur ? Demanda Rita qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de son article puisque c'était sa première édition spéciale

-Allez voir, Diego Ice. Il saura quoi faire de votre article. En priant que notre tête ne tombera pas. Dit-il en la congédiant avant de marmonner sa dernière phrase

Rita partit joyeusement dans les divers dédales en évitant ses collègues qui courraient partout pour retrouver les fameux articles demandés. Rita trouva enfin Diego Ice qui était un jeune homme métis tout joyeux passant son temps à fredonner.

-Rita ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? Demanda-t-il en la saluant d'un grand signe de la main

-Je viens te voir sur ordre du patron.

-Ah ! Tu m'apportes la Une de demain. Y a quoi de beau dans notre communauté ? Dit-il en s'approchant d'une machine

-Je ne t'apporte pas la Une mais une édition spéciale. Dit Rita le coupant dans son geste

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe de bien grave pour que cela vaille une édition spéciale ?

-Regardes par toi-même. Dit-elle en lui tendant la feuille

\- « L'incompétence du Magenmagot : la réouverture du dossier Lestrange ! » _Lut-il_ Comment as-tu fait pour faire accepter cela ?

-Je crois que je me suis un peu enflammée et qu'ils m'ont tous suivis.

-C'est bien. En tout cas, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais en ce moment les choses bougent et semblent vouloir changer.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda-t-elle avec des questions pleines les yeux et un air confus sur son visage

-Alors tu n'as pas remarqué.

-Remarquer quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en le fusillant du regard bien qu'elle sût qu'une fois qu'il était concentré sur sa machine Vous-Savez-Qui en personne pouvait apparaitre qu'il ne remarquerait même pas

-Tu n'as pas remarqué que certains vampires et loup-garous s'agitent, que Le Chaudron Baveur se vide de sa clientèle allant dans la sombre ruelle de l'Allée des Embrumes, que le Poudlard semble être le théâtre de bien des choses, que beaucoup de choses ci passes depuis que Neville Longbottom y est et que pourtant on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'y passe entre ses murs. Tu vois ma chère Rita, les choses bougent et changent sans que la plupart des sorciers ne le voient. Ils ne verront tout cela que quand on mettra le résultat même de tout ceci devant leurs yeux. Dit-il sans la regarder

-Comment as-tu pu voir tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle surprise et bien plus perdue qu'avant

-C'est là tout l'intérêt d'avoir des amis un peu partout. On peut voir des choses que d'autre ne remarquent pas parce qu'ils sont trop aveugles. Je ne te cache pas que je ne serai pas surpris devoir l'Allée des Embrumes retrouvait sa gloire d'antan. Savais-tu qu'elle est cachée des yeux des moldus grâce à une brume magique. Cette allée exister bien avant le Chemin de Traverse. On y trouve des choses que le Ministère ne veut pas nous laisser posséder ou voir. Tu serais très surprise de toute la mixité que l'on peut y trouver.

-Serais-tu en train de me dire que des loup-garous y cohabitent avec des sorciers lambda ?

-Exactement ! J'étais sûr que tu prendrais !... Allez va donner un coup de main là-haut. Je récupère les feuilles et ton article est envoyé. Dit-il tout joyeux

Rita repartit en souriant et secouant la tête en se disant que Diego devait vraiment avoir une double personnalité pour pouvoir parler de manière si sage et l'instant d'après de manière si enfantine. Quand elle parlait avec lui, elle avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un vieux sage et l'instant suivant à un enfant devant son cadeau de noël. Elle remonta à l'étage de son bureau où il y avait toujours autant d'animation. Elle prit un carton avec plusieurs articles et le passa au peigne fin pour récupérer seulement les articles encore d'actualité. Ils passèrent le reste de leur journée à faire cela pendant que d'autre rédiger ou remettre les articles au goût du jour pendant que de nombreux hiboux s'envolaient avec l'édition spéciale.

* * *

 **Petites informations:**

Butterfly = papillon

Swordsman = épéiste

Thémis = déesse de la mythologie grecque étant l'allégorie de la justice

Au faite le prénom de Monsieur Cognac est le dériver d'un nom de Cognac.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des propositions? Des attentes?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	32. Certains parlent & Dumbledore bouillonne

Salut, tout le monde

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, si'l reste des fautes.

On a dépassé les **140 Reviews...C'est juste WAOUH!...** Cela fait super plaisir alors un grand merci à tous.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 31: Certains parlent & Dumbledore bouillonne**

« **L'incompétence du Magenmagot : la réouverture du dossier Lestrange !**

 _Ce titre doit plus que vous surprendre mais c'est bien là la pensée que je me suis faite en découvrant le sujet de cet article. En effet, Lord Black est allé rendre visite à sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange à Azkaban pour tirer au clair les révélations faites par Peter Pettigrew dans la grande salle de Poudlard. L'entretient s'est fait sous la surveillance de l'Auror Hennessy Cognac. Bellatrix Lestrange aurait alors fait plusieurs aveux des plus surprenants remettant en question sn jugement. Elle aurait révélé ainsi plusieurs informations remettant en question la manière dont le Magenmagot rend justice. Bellatrix Lestrange aurait entre autres révéler que le Magenmagot n'aurait pas permis à leurs amis travaillant et/ou vivant à l'Allée des Embrumes venir témoigner._

 _Amélia Bones et l'Auror Hennessy Cognac ont décidé d'un accord commun de rouvrir le dossier des trois Lestrange avec l'accord de Lord Black et de Lord Malfoy. Lord Black aurait accepté d'aider et soutenir sa cousine avant qu'elle ne retourne dans sa cellule. Nous ignorons cependant ce que pense Lord Black de la possible innocence de Lord et Lady Lestrange ainsi que de Rabastan Lestrange dans l'affaire de la torture de Franck et Alice Longbottom. Lord Malfoy ne s'est pas non plus prononcé tout comme aucun des trois Avocats mis sur l'affaire. Les trois Avocats sont : Izar Butterfly pour Lord Rodolphus Lestrange ; Thomas Swordsman pour Bellatrix Lestrange, et enfin Julius Thémis pour Rabastan Lestrange. Ces trois noms doivent vous être plus ou moins connus puisque le premier est l'Avocat de la famille Lestrange, le second est celui de la famille Black tandis que le dernier est celui de la famille Malfoy._

 _Je me suis permise de faire des recherches pour comprendre ce qui a poussé Amélia Bones et Hennessy Cognac a se mouillé de la sorte pour trois grands et célèbres criminels dont le nom en fait trembler plus d'un. Je suis donc au regret de vous annoncer chers lecteurs et lectrices qu'en effet aucuns de ces trois criminels arrêtés chez eux s'est vu lors de leur premier jugement leur seul défense leur être refusé puisqu'ils travaillaient à l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est bien tel quel que cela a été écris dans le rapport du jugement comme si vivre ou travailler là-bas était un crime. En est-ce un ? Je ne sais pas mais tous les sorciers ont le droit d'être défendu et d'avoir des amis peu importe où ils vivent. Il est à mon avis criminel de refuser une amitié ou même le droit de témoigner à quelqu'un à cause de ces origines. Ce sont divers erreurs et incohérences de la sorte qui nous pousse à nous demander si le Magenmagot est toujours aussi compétent pour juger les personnes._

 _Nous espérons donc que la réouverture et le jugement des trois Lestrange fera la lumière sur cette affaire. En espérant qu'ils ne soient un trio qui aura vécu la même chose que Lord Sirius Black sans quoi il faudra trouver et mettre derrière les barreaux ceux qui ont fait cela à Franck et Alice Longbottom._

 _Rita Skeeter »_

Les sorciers et sorcières regardèrent cet article avec incrédulité et incompréhension. Ils étaient cependant loin de se douter que le lendemain la Gazette ne serait pas plus gentille avec leur pauvre esprit. Beaucoup ne réagirent pas vraiment préférant attendre la fin de cela et jeter des pierres sur les deux Lords, l'Auror et Madame Bones s'ils ont eu tort ou lancer des pierres au Magenmagot si c'est eux qui ont tort. Tom se contenta de dire qu'ils avaient fait vite malgré qu'il soit tout excité comme Narcissa, Lord Nott, Lord Parkinson et Lady Zabini. Les amis de Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan vivant à l'Allée des Embrumes furent tout aussi content et prirent contact avec les Avocats pour que le jugement puisse avoir lieu le plus rapidement possible. Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore filait au Ministère pour essayer de les persuadé que c'était de la folie et qu'il avait déjà était prouvé que les trois Lestrange étaient coupable. Amélia fit la sourde oreille et le mis à la porte en lui disant que s'il voulait faire part de son avis ce serait le jour du jugement. Cependant Amélia se fit la note de ne pas tenir au courant Dumbledore de la bonne date de jugement. Elle alla donc voir la Gazette du Sorcier et tout particulièrement Rita Skeeter pour lui demander de ne pas divulguer la date du jugement puisqu'elle pensait que plusieurs sorciers essayeraient d'empêcher le bon déroulement du jugement. La Gazette accepta puisque sans cela la vérité risqué fortement de rester cacher et peut-être pour toujours cette fois-ci. Lord et Lady Longbottom ne s'exprimèrent pas vraiment dessus malgré le fait que l'on pouvait voir qu'ils n'approuvaient pas du tout. Augusta Longbottom fit savoir quel tenait à ce que cette histoire soit tirée au clair. Elle savait que son fils et sa belle-fille n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui s'était passé forte heureusement dans un sens mais problématique pour le jugement des trois Lestrange. Neville suite à ses découvertes étaient heureux de savoir qu'ils allaient être jugé une nouvelle fois et qu'il allait peut-être enfin avoir la vérité. Drago était aussi heureux comme son cousin. Ils étaient heureux et ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à ce qui les entourés. Ils ne virent pas la colère de Dumbledore ni même Severus Snape qui se disait qu'il allait peut-être commencer à y voir plus clair. Le Ministre menaça de virer Rita Skeeter et Monsieur Flam si le lendemain ils ne faisaient pas d'excuse écrite dans la Une pour propos diffamatoire à l'encontre de l'institution du Magenmagot. Les deux concernés refusèrent décrétant qu'ils ne faisaient que pointer un fait dont les sorciers allaient finir par penser par eux-mêmes.

XxxXxxX

Dumbledore tournait en rond dans son bureau en pestant contre Rita Skeeter et tous ces répugnants journalistes qui devraient être museler et enchaîner comme de vulgaires chiens. Ils devaient vraiment se rappeler qu'ils n'exister que parce qu'il le voulait. Il s'arrêta un instant dans son rond pour regarder son phénix nettoyer ses plumes. Il crut voir quelque chose sur ses plumes alors il s'approcha discrètement de lui et l'attrapa. Il vit avec une certaine horreur ; certaines de ces plumes changer de couleur pour indigo et argenté. Les couleurs des familles Serpentard et Greyback. Fumseck essaya de se libérer des mains du vieux sorciers mais en vain.

-Tu oses me trahir, Fumseck. Dit Dumbledore

En entendant ces mots Fumseck redoubla de force et d'énergie pour se libérer de ces sales mains. Il voulait s'envoler loin de ce vieux bouc et aller là où il serait à sa place dans la famille où se trouve son alliance. Il se sentit un grand pouvoir s'enrouler autour de son noyau magique et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait il tomba de fatigue. Dumbledore eut un sombre sourire en regard son ancien compagnon si faible entre ses mains. Il sentait en lui le grand pouvoir qu'il avait à l'idée de pouvoir tuer cet animal aussi immortel que mythique. Cependant, il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de l'enchaîner à son perchoir d'or et de tisser une cage de magie pure pour l'empêcher de voler et de s'en aller. Quand Fumseck se réveilla et essaya de s'envoler, il le regarda avec plaisir être électrocuté. Il le vit essayer une nouvelle fois pour se faire électrocuter beaucoup plus fort au point où il faillit s'évanouir sous la douleur.

-Tu croyais pouvoir me trahir mais c'est mal me connaître. Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant et bientôt je serai le maître de ce monde. Ils courberont tous l'échine devant moi. Et ce n'est pas un stupide piaf comme toi qui m'en empêchera. Ni toi ni Tom pas même cet abruti de Ministre. Tu vois Fumseck ce n'est qu'une question de temps et ce n'est pas l'édition spéciale d'hier qui aura perturbé mes plans puisque la population me vénère. Dit-il sûr de lui avec un regard brillant de tous ses sombres et macabres plans qui firent froid dans le dos des tableaux

Tableaux qui donneraient n'importe quoi pour ne serais ce que donner une bonne droite à ce vieux fou qui ne méritait pas de vivre. Il les énervait à jubiler de la sorte du malheur des autres, à avoir privé de liberté et enchaîner de la sorte Fumseck. Ils espéraient de tout cœur que quelque chose viendrait faire foirer ses merveilleux plans de conquête. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne l'espérait pas trop car sa frustration et colère retomberaient sur le petit Geoffrey Greyback et Neville Longbottom. Ils étaient là en train d'écouter les plans du vieux fou, regarder Fumseck si triste de son sort alors qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire malgré leur envie de l'aide. Ils virent entrée un hibou de la Gazette tenant dans ses serres une édition bien plus épaisse que d'habitude. Dumbledore paya le hibou, récupéra le journal et s'assis dans son fauteuil. Il déplia la Gazette d'une main alors que de l'autre il sortait un bonbon au citron et le mettait dans sa bouche. Il commença à le savourer avant de porter son regard sur le titre de la Gazette ; Quand il le lut il se mit à avaler son bonbon de travers, il devint rouge alors qu'il commençait à manquer d'oxygène pendant qu'il s'étouffait. Il toussa tant et si bien qu'il finit par recracher son bonbon et pouvoir enfin respirer de nouveau. Tout le temps où il s'étouffait il ne vit pas le regard plein d'espoir de Fumseck et des tableaux qui espéraient le voir passer l'arme à gauche. « Eh merde ! » pensèrent-ils de manière commune et retentissante quand ils virent qu'il était encore en vie. Il tourna rapidement les pages et lut tout aussi rapidement les différents articles.

-COMMENT OSENT-ILS ? Grogna-t-il alors que la colère bouillonnait dans ses veines_ C'est la faute de Tom. Son fils payera pour son impudence. Je ne peux peut-être pas le toucher lui mais son fils est dans **mon** école ! Grogna-t-il de nouveau avant de sortir en trombe de son bureau

XxxXxxX

Lucius, Tom, Fenrir et Narcissa durent se retenir de fêter le doute qu'immiscer les journalistes dans la tête des sorciers. La Gazette semblait vouloir les faire douter du Ministère et de Dumbledore mais aussi à les faire réfléchir. Les Longbottom comme la plupart des sorciers se demandaient ce qui se passait à la Gazette pour qu'elle publie pareil article. Mais ce qui choqua sûrement le plus fut leurs excuses pour avoir était si long à reprendre leur liberté. Ils furent surpris par les articles qui les faisaient réfléchir sur des événements passaient mais toujours d'actualité. Ils se mirent à se demander comment Harry Potter a-t-il trouver et pourquoi personne n'avait été au courant avant qu'on ne retrouve son corps. Ils se demandèrent ce qui était arrivé à Peter Pettigrew dont on n'entendait plus parler. Ils se questionnèrent sur l'emprisonnement de Lord Black et des trois Lestrange et se demandèrent si à la chute de Lord Voldemort les arrestations ne s'étaient pas faites juste pour dire de trouver des coupables. Les sorciers bougèrent et demandèrent que les questions soulevaient par la Gazette trouve des réponses. Ils réclamaient la vérité quitte à défier le Ministère et Dumbledore. Dont ce-dernier semblait garder bien des cartes entre ses mains. Il ne leur semblait plus si blanc que cela. Ils protestèrent tant et si bien que le Ministre fit un communiqué de presse public.

-Sorciers et sorcières. Je comprends bien votre inquiétude et vos questions à la suite de cet article de la Gazette du Sorcier. Vous êtes en droit de poser des questions sur ces articles. Je puis vous assurer que Le Ministère mettra tout en œuvre pour que vous ayez vos réponses. Le Ministère et Gringotts collaborons pour tirer au clair l'affaire du testament de Lord et Lady Potter. L'affaire de Harry Potter trouvera ses réponses même si pour cela nous devons prendre du temps et cherché aussi bien du côté sorcier, moldu et du côté de Dumbledore. L'affaire de Peter Pettigrew aura aussi ses réponses même si elles se trouveront chez les loup-garous puisque Pettigrew a kidnappé l'enfant de Fenrir Greyback qui est un alpha et chef de meute. Expliqua Monsieur Le Ministre sous les conseils de Tom Lirdle

Tom Lirdle était un nouveau travaillant dans la section des créatures magique. Il avait réussi à faire une alliance avec Zachary Renwar. Ce que Cornélius Fudge ne pouvait qu'accepter surtout à la vue de la personnalité et de l'importance de ce grand potionniste. Tom, lui, se frottait les mains de contentement dans le dos de Fudge en se disant que cet article tombé à point nommé. Fenrir et lui-même n'avait jamais pu se venger des Dursleys sans que l'on risque de remonter jusqu'à eux. Il espérait donc que ces trois-là pourraient enfin payer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à son fils. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée que ces trois horribles moldus puissent s'en sortir aussi longtemps sans craindre la justice.

A Poudlard, Severus Snape se demandait encore une fois depuis quand tout était devenu aussi difficile et compliqué. Il passa sa journée à se questionner et faire tourner encore et encore les questions dans sa tête. Il retourna dans son petit cottage où il finit coucher sur son canapé épuisé par ses questions et l'alcool qu'il avait bu jusqu'à ne put être plus très claire. Geoffrey fut un peu inquiet à l'idée que l'on découvre que le corps n'était pas réellement celui d'Harry Potter. Il ignora ce qui se trouvait dans la Gazette. Quand certains de ses amis le questionnaire sur son manque de réaction, il répondait qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et que c'étaient des histoires d'adulte qui ne le regardaient pas.

Geoffrey était au pied d'un escalier en train de discuter avec ses amis. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien mais surtout de cours en mangeant des pâtisseries faites par Vincent et Gregory. Il était tellement pris dans sa conversation qu'il ne vit pas le Directeur qui l'observait avec un regard qui était tout sauf celui d'un papi gâteau. D'ailleurs personnes ne semblaient le remarquer en dehors des tableaux et fantômes qui se désolé de la confiance aveugle que les professeurs accordaient à ce vieux fou. Ils se désespéraient de ce fait surtout en sachant que même ce cher Binns qui était réputé pour être aveugle avait remarqué le manège de Dumbledore. Les fantômes ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre que de garder l'œil ouvert.

Dumbledore regarda avec mépris et colère ce petit problème. A cause de lui et de sa répugnante famille ses plans volaient en éclat. Il perdait le contrôle de son plan si génial à cause de ce gamin un peu trop indépendant et ayant un libre-arbitre qui ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Il ne pouvait supporter qu'un gosse puisse ce passé de ses directives. Il était quand même la réincarnation de Merlin. Il avait quand même arrêté son petit-ami qui commençait à le gêné dans sa quête de pouvoir alors ce n'était pas un mioche qui allait le gêné, parole d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Monsieur Reyback ! Appela-t-il depuis les escaliers

Il vit avec plaisir Geoffrey Reyback sursauter avant de chercher du regard qui l'avait appelé pour finalement poser son regard sur lui. Il vit les yeux marrons aux reflets ambrés se tintaient de question et d'un peu de peur avant de devenir calme et respectueux.

-Monsieur le Directeur ? Demanda poliment Geoffrey bien qu'un peu méfiant

-J'aimerais vous parler dans mon bureau.

-Très bien, Monsieur. On se revoit plus tard. Dit Geoffrey en saluant ses amis avant de rejoindre le Directeur dans les escaliers

Ce-dernier attendit qu'il le rejoigne avant de faire demi-tour pour partir à son bureau. Ils marchèrent en silence. Dumbledore monta un plan pour enchaîner l'enfant à lui de sorte qu'il puisse remettre son sublime plan sur les rails sans quoi il devrait jouer avec le fils Longbottom. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une statue de griffon où le vieux dit un mot de passe qui surprit Geoffrey qui se demanda quel sorcier met un nom de bonbon moldu comme mot de passe. Il ne s'étala pas sur cela et monta les escaliers qui venaient d'apparaitre. Il entra dans le bureau à la suite de son Directeur. Il n'accorda pas d'importance au divers objet qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant. Cependant, il resta pétrifié devant l'oiseau de son Directeur. Il reconnut l'oiseau comme un phénix, cet animal mythique. Ce phénix était si triste et si malheureux que cela faisait de la peine.

-Il semble si triste votre oiseau, Monsieur. Dit Geoffrey sans quitter des yeux le phénix

-Fumseck s'est blessé et ne peut plus voler temporairement. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est si triste. Expliqua Dumbledore en se disant qu'il devrait faire quelque chose pour que son phénix n'attire pas l'attention quitte à le remplacer par une perruche qu'il ferait passer pour Fumseck

-Oh, le pauvre. J'espère qu'il guérira vite. Dit Geoffrey en souriant à Fumseck avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise face au vieux_ De quoi voulez-vous me parler ?

-Je voulais savoir si tout se passe bien avec tes amis, professeurs. Mais aussi dans ton dortoir avec tes camarades.

-Tout va très bien. J'ai de bons amis ; mes professeurs sont bien. Je me sens bien dans mon dortoir et avec mes camarades. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

-Il est normale que je cherche à savoir si mes élèves se sentent bien dans mon école. Dit le vieux avec un air de papi gâteau

-Bien sûr, Monsieur. Répondit Geoffrey en refusant d'un geste de la main un bonbon que lui proposait le vieux

Il continua à discuter avec le Directeur pendant un long moment. Le Directeur le mena sur des sujets aussi divers que variés. Il le fit parler de ses notes, de ses cours, de ses amis. Il le mena aussi sur des choses touchant à la botanique et aux potions. Il lui parla de ses connaissances jusqu'à avoir l'ombre d'un débat sur les plantes. Il le porta ainsi sur différents sujets pour le distraire et pouvoir entrer impunément dans son esprit. Il le distrayait tant et si bien qu'il put entrer sans trop de problème sauf quand il se retrouva face à une sorte de voile. Dumbeldore n'aima pas le moins du monde que Geoffrey était un occlumens naturel. Il ne pouvait le supporter surtout que lui il lui avait fallu des années pour y arriver. Il décida donc de changer ses plans et de l'enchaîner ou plutôt de le soumettre à lui. Il entra dans son esprit avec plus de force pour si enfoncer le plus profondément possible. Quand il arriva dans ce qui lui sembla être les très fond de l'esprit, il jeta son sort en le complexifiant le plus possible pour personne ne puisse le retirer. Quand il eut fini, il libéra Geoffrey en lui disant d'aller se coucher car il était tard et qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Geoffrey accepta s'en rechigner puisqu'il se sentait épuisé. Il quitta le bureau et se dirigea tel un automate vers les cachots. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rejoindre son dortoir. Il avait envie de voir Drago et de sentir ses bras fort autour de lui. Geoffrey s'appuya contre un mur en pensant à son papa dont il voulait sentir les bras autour de lui. Mais il pensa que son papa devait être avec son père à chercher des prénoms pour son futur petit-frère ou petite-sœur comme le lui avait annoncé son père dans sa lettre. Geoffrey resta là contre le mur à penser et regarder le mur face à lui sans le voir alors que sa tête lui faisait plus mal.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des propositions? Des attentes?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	33. Tom protège & Severus apprend

Salut, tout le monde

Chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 32: Tom protège & Severus apprend**

-Je veux...mon...papa. Sanglota Geoffrey comme un petit enfant dans les bras de son professeur de potion qui ne savait pas quoi faire

Nagini essayait de calmer et rassurer le petit de son nid mais en vain. Il semblait bien trop secoué pour entendre ses paroles ou sentir ses petits coups de langue sur ses joues ruisselantes de larmes. Severus, lui, était tout aussi perdu que le serpent. Il allait faire sa ronde quand il était tombé sur le fils Reyback qui était tout pâle. Quand il lui avait demandé s'il allait bien et ce qui se passait ; l'enfant lui avait sauté au cou et s'était mis à pleurer. Il l'avait alors amené dans ses appartements pour le questionner et lui donner des potions. Il avait demandé au petit s'il voulait du chocolat chaud et là les pleurs du petit avaient redoublé alors qu'il demandait son papa.

-Tao ! Nicky ! Appela Severus en désespoir de cause ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre

-Que peux faire Tao/Nicky pour Monsieur le professeur Snape ? Demandèrent les deux elfes de maison en apparaissant dans un « pop »

-Tao, va me chercher Lucius Malfoy ! Nicky, dit au Baron Sanglant devenir dans mes appartements ! Dit-il alors qu'il caressait le dos de son élève dans l'espoir de le calmer

Il continua à lui dire des mots apaisants. Nagini continuait à essayer de l'apaiser mais Geoffrey continuait à appeler son papa. Il voulait sentir les bras forts et la chaleur réconfortante de son papa autour de lui. Il voulait qu'il lui fasse oublier ce qui c'était passé. Il avait trop mal à la tête pour réfléchir correctement. Il avait l'impression qu'on avait passé ses pensées et souvenirs dans une mixeuse. Il avait horriblement mal. Et il voulait ses parents même si une toute petite partie de lui, lui disait que c'est impossible. Severus fut ravis de voir le Baron Sanglant entrait dans ses appartements.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait demander, professeur Snape ? Demanda le Baron avant de poser son regard sur Geoffrey_ Qu'arrive-t-il à ce jeune homme ? Questionna le Baron quelque peu inquiet

-J'aimerais justement que vous le découvriez. Je l'ai trouvé tout pâle dans un couloir et quand j'ai voulu le questionner il s'est mis à pleurer.

-Attendez un peu que je trouve celui qui a mis dans cet état ce bout de chou. Je jure qu'il tâtera de mon épée ! S'exclama le Baron avant de partir tout furibond

Le Baron Sanglant comme la plupart des fantômes aimaient beaucoup Geoffrey et ses amis qui aimaient discuter avec eux aussi bien pour leur esprit que pour leur raconter les ragots. Les fantômes trouvaient que le groupe d'amis possédaient une rare intelligence. Mais si le Baron était si furibond c'est parce qu'il avait un doute sur ce qui s'était passé. Les Directeurs pouvaient sortir de leurs tableaux pour aller dans d'autre et ainsi discuter. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas quitter leurs tableaux quand Dumbledore ensorceler les tableaux pour les en empêcher. Les Directeurs avaient parlé de ce que faisait et voulait faire Dumbledore. Les fantômes et les tableaux avaient été choqués voir même scandalisés à tellement point qu'il fallut en retenir plus d'un qui voulait aller dire sa manière de penser au Directeur. Ils s'étaient donc fait un devoir de garder un œil sur le groupe d'amis. Le Baron attrapa Peeves et lui dis de rassembler tout le monde. Alors quand Peeves cria : « le Baron appel les amis d'Idéfix » les fantômes et tableaux auraient pâli s'ils le pouvaient. Ils se rassemblèrent tous dans une pièce oubliée de tous, dans une cacophonie sans nom.

-SILENCE ! Le Baron est là ! Dit Peeves attirant l'attention sur lui et le Baron

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Baron ? Demanda une femme dans un tableau

-Ce qui se passe c'est que le petit est actuellement accroché aux robes de Snape en sanglotant et appelant son papa. Donc j'aimerais savoir ce qui lui est arrivé même si pour cela il faut que l'on refasse toute sa journée au peigne fin !

XxxXxxX

Lucius était au campement de Fenrir. Ce-dernier lui avait demandé de passer puisque Tom allait passer sa soirée avec Narcissa pour discuter fleur et roman policier. Alors Fenrir et Lucius en profitaient pour se faire une soirée film d'horreur. Ils étaient justement en train de regarder un passage ultra stressant de Conjuring quand un « pop » se fit entendre juste derrière eux. Ils se regardèrent avant de lentement tourner la tête vers le bruit qui était dans le noir. Alors quand le nouveau venu s'approcha d'eux ils ne purent s'empêcher de faire un bond en arrière en étant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Tao est désolé de vous avoir fait peur. S'excusa piteusement Tao

-Ce n'est rien. On était dans une ambiance de peur. Dit Fenrir en mettant le film sur pause

-Pourquoi es-tu là, Tao ? Demanda Lucius en reconnaissant l'elfe qui travaillait à Poudlard

-Monsieur le professeur Snape m'a demandé de venir chercher Monsieur Lucius Malfoy. Répondit Tao

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Lucius ayant un mauvais pressentiment

-Tao ne sait pas. Tao pense que c'est pour le petit garçon pleurant sur ses genoux et appelant son papa.

-Drago ? Demanda Lucius

-Tao, ne sais pas qui est Monsieur Drago.

-Est-ce que c'est le petit garçon blond ? Demanda Fenrir en lui montrant une photo de Drago et Geoffrey déguisés en pirate

-Non, c'est le petit garçon brun. Dit Tao après avoir observé la photo

-Geoffrey ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! S'exclama Lucius surpris et inquiet

-Pour l'instant, je m'en fiche ! Mon loup est agité depuis tout à l'heure et je viens enfin de comprendre pourquoi alors je vais à Poudlard. Dit Fenrir d'une voix presque grondante alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée pour aller chez Lucius qui avait sa cheminée de relier à celle des appartements de Severus Snape

-On court à la catastrophe. Marmonna Lucius en le suivant après avoir dit à Tao de dire à Severus qu'il arrivait

Quand Fenrir arriva en trombe au manoir il s'attira des regards curieux et inquiets. Surtout que Narcissa et Tom savaient combien Fenrir et Lucius adoraient leur soirée film d'horreur. Fenrir leur expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'ils regardaient le film et ce que l'elfe avait dit et donc ce qu'il voulait faire.

-Es-tu fou ? Si le vieux s'aperçoit que tu es là-bas, il te fera envoyer à Azkaban ! S'exclama Narcissa inquiète pour toute sa famille

-Je viens avec toi, Fenrir. Dit Tom en se levant

-Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Soupira-t-elle en tombant dans un fauteuil

-Je vais avec eux ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Lucius pour la rassurer

-Alors tu devrais te dépêcher. Dit-elle en indiquant la cheminée où se trouvaient déjà Tom et Fenrir

Il se précipita dans leur direction et se jeta dans la cheminée avant qu'ils ne partent pour les appartements de Severus. « Severus va se demander quoi. Il faudra tout lui expliquer. » pensa Lucius alors qu'ils disparaissaient tous les trois dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée.

XxxXxxX

Severus ne fut jamais aussi heureux de voir son meilleur ami sortir de sa cheminée. Il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en voyant deux hommes sortirent de la cheminée après Lucius. Il reconnut l'un d'eux comme étant le célèbre Fenrir Greyback. Il ne put s'empêcher de resserrer sa prise sur l'enfant ce qui attira un grognement de Fenrir.

-Lucius te voilà ! Mais que fais-tu ici avec Fenrir Greyback ?

-Je suis ici parce que tu m'as fait demander. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dit Lucius avec inquiétude

-$Tu as vu ton papa et Tom sont là.$ Siffla Nagini en frottant sa grosse tête contre la joue de Geoffrey

Celui-ci releva sa tête et posa son regard larmoyant sur son parrain avant de voir ses parents. Il sourit alors que le soulagement apparaissait sur son visage. Il se libéra des bras de son professeur et se précipita dans les bras de son papa. Fenrir l'attrapa sans difficulté et le serra dans ses bras. Tom s'approcha d'eux et caressa doucement les cheveux de son fils qui avait caché sa tête dans le cou de Fenrir. Geoffrey serra avec force ses bras autour du cou de son papa. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il avait eu trop peur et il avait encore mal. Il était enfin dans les bras de son papa et il sentait la main de son père sur ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandèrent Tom et Lucius d'un ton disant clairement qu'il valait mieux leur répondre

-Dumbledore ! S'exclama le Baron en arrivant_ Dumbledore a demandé à parler au petit bout de chou. Le petit bout a accepté parce que le vieux est venu le chercher devant ses amis. Dumbledore lui a parlé de plusieurs choses banales avant de faire usage de la legilimancie. Le petit bout à résister sans rendre compte alors le vieux a mis plus de force. Expliqua le Baron sous les regards interrogatifs des adultes

En entendant les explications Tom se rua sur son trésor et le prit délicatement des bras de Fenrir. Geoffrey se laissa faire et s'accrocha à son père comme un koala à sa branche. Lucius transforma un fauteuil en canapé où Tom s'assis avec Geoffrey. Fenrir s'assis de l'autre côté enfermant ainsi son louveteau dans leur bras.

-Merci, Baron. Dit Lucius

Le Baron les salua et s'en alla. Lucius porta alors son regard sur Severus qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Lucius? Demanda-t-il

-Il se passe que Dumbledore a fait du mal à Geoffrey.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait cela à ton pupille?

-Parce qu'il le déteste et qu'il veut le pouvoir. Dumbledore veut être le nouveau Merlin. Expliqua Lucius

-Je ne comprends pas. Dit Severus

Lucius ne lui répondit pas. Il regarda Fenrir et Tom qui calmaient et rassurer Geoffrey. Il se calmait tout doucement alors que ses larmes finissaient de se tarir. Quand Geoffrey fut enfin calmé, il se dégagea légèrement des bras de son père et fit un gros bisou sur la joue de chacun de ses parents. Il se tourna dans leur bras et fit signe de la main à son parrain qui le lui rendit. Ce-dernier s'approcha et s'accroupit devant lui.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda Lucius

-Oui. Mais j'ai mal à la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'on a passé mes souvenirs et mes pensées dans un mixeur. Répondit Geoffrey en frottant sa tête

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Severus va te donner une potion. Dit Lucius en lui souriant et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

-Et si tu nous disais ce qui s'est passé avec le vieux, louveteau? Demanda doucement Fenrir pendant que Severus partait dans sa réserve chercher la potion

-Il m'a parlé de l'école. Il m'a demandé si je me sentais bien avec les professeurs et mes camarades. Et puis, j'ai eu lentement mal à la tête. Expliqua Geoffrey

-Est-ce que tu as une petite idée de ce qu'il a pu voir dans ton esprit? Demanda Tom

-Non, désolé. Dit Geoffrey avec un air désolé

-Ce n'est pas grave, louveteau. Le rassura Fenrir

\- Écoute-moi, mon trésor. Tu vas me regarder dans les yeux et je vais entrer dans ton esprit. Lui dit Tom en le tournant vers lui

-Nan. Je ne veux pas cela fait mal. Protesta Geoffrey en secouant la tête et se réfugiant dans les bras de son papa

-Geoffrey, mon poussin. Le directeur t'a fait mal parce qu'il est méchant. Moi, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, mon trésor. Je veux juste vérifier qu'il n'a pas fait de mauvaise chose avec ton esprit. D'accord ? Lui dit Tom lui tenant les mains et les caresser avec ses pouces

-Severus va te donner la potion avant comme cela tout se passera bien. Dit Fenrir en lui caressant le dos

Geoffrey comprit que le vieux avait sûrement fait quelque chose avec son esprit et que son père pouvait tout réparer. Il acquiesça donc alors que son parrain lui disait qu'il resterait dans les bras de son papa. Lucius lui promis qu'il lui tiendrait la main. Severus donna la potion à Geoffrey qui le remercia et la but. Severus s'assis à côté de Lucius qui décida de le mettre un peu dans la confidence. Fenrir écouta d'une oreille distraite les explications de Lucius alors qu'il tenait fermement son louveteau. Tom glissa sa main derrière la nuque de Geoffrey alors qu'il se trouvait front contre front. Tom plongea son regard dans le sien et après un sourire rassurant il entra délicatement dans son esprit.

L'esprit de Geoffrey était un esprit d'enfant. Il y avait des images de toutes sortes volant au milieu de sensations et de souvenirs. Tom se fraya un chemin en faisant attention à ne pas toucher à tous ses souvenirs. Il observa avec minutie chaque parcelle pour être sûr que tout allait bien et que le vieux n'avait rien fait. Il avança ainsi jusqu'au cœur à la base même de l'esprit de Geoffrey. Tom se sentit aussi fier que surpris face au cœur psychique de l'esprit de Geoffrey. Le cœur de son esprit était le salon du manoir Serpentard avec des objets posés ici et là. Il y avait son oiseau tonnerre dans le canapé, une assiette de cookie face à des outils pour sculpter le bois sur la table basse, un verre de whisky sur le rebord de la cheminée, un roman policier d'Agatha Christie sur un fauteuil et enfin un jeu de bataille explosive sur un tapis. Tom reconnut dans ces objets un peu de toute sa famille. Il y avait Geoffrey dans la peluche, Narcissa dans les cookies, Fenrir dans les outils, Lucius dans le verre de whisky, Drago dans le jeu de carte, et lui dans le roman.

- _Que fais-tu ici, père_? Résonna la voix de Geoffrey le faisant se tourner vers la baie

Tom vit la projection psychique de Geoffrey. Il le vit tel qu'il était dans son esprit. La projection de Geoffrey lui ressemblait à deux gouttes. C'était son petit garçon, son trésor. Tom s'approcha doucement de lui faisant attention au moindre de ses gestes.

- _Je suis venu discuter avec toi, trésor, pour voir si tout va bien._

- _Le Directeur est venu tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas gentil._

- _Est-ce que tu sais s'il cherchait quelque chose ou s'il a vu quelque chose en particulier ?_

- _Il a vu des images de l'école et de mes amis. Mais cela ne lui a pas plu alors il a cherché plus loin. Il semblait vouloir voir des images de mon courrier._

- _Est-ce qu'il a réussi ?_

- _Nan. Je ne voulais pas qu'il les voit surtout la dernière lettre._

- _Mon trésor est un occlumens naturel comme moi_! S'exclama Tom tout joyeux en pensant que le vieux avait dû se casser les dents

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est un occlumens ?_ Demanda la projection

- _Je te l'expliquerai après quand nous serons dehors. Et si tu me disais plutôt ce que le vieux a vu et s'il a laissé quelque chose ?_

- _Il a vu des images de moi assis sur tes genoux en train de lire un livre sur les fleurs. Je ne sais pas s'il a bien vu toute l'image. Quand il est parti, il a laissé une boule rouge._ Expliqua la projection en montrant d'un geste de la main l'image et la direction de la boule

- _Pour l'image ce n'est pas grave. On va plutôt aller voir la boule, d'accord ?_ Dit Tom voulant le rassurer

- _D'accord !_ S'exclama la projection en glissant sa main dans celle de Tom

Ils marchèrent un peu au milieu des images, des sensations et des souvenirs pendant un petit moment. Par moment Tom craignait de se rapprocher des très fond de l'esprit de Geoffrey. C'était une partie encore plus importante que le cœur de l'esprit. C'était une partie où se trouvait la base même de l'esprit. C'était en fait une partie qui servait à la stabilité de l'esprit malgré le fait que l'on veuille le détruire. Mais Tom fut rassuré en voyant qu'ils ne s'en rapprochaient pas. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une sphère rouge aussi brillante qu'un rubis sous le soleil. La sphère faisait au moins la taille d'u œuf d'autruche ce qui était énorme dans l'esprit de n'importe qui mais surtout dans celui d'un enfant. Tom fit reculer Geoffrey pour qu'il ne risque rien et observa la sphère. Il passa beaucoup de temps à l'étudier sous toutes les coutures, à chercher sa fonction, comprendre son cœur. Bref, il passa autan qu'il fallait pour qu'il la connaisse sur le bout des doigts.

- _Je jure que je vais le tuer, ce vieux bouc. Comment a-t-il osé ?!_ Pesta Tom avant de détruire doucement et délicatement la sphère

Geoffrey, lui, observait son père juré contre le vieux alors qu'il détruisait la sphère rouge. Il la vit diminuer de taille progressivement jusqu'à disparaître. Quand il eut finit, Tom prit son poussin dans ses bras et retourna au cœur de son esprit où il le mit dans le canapé. Geoffrey le laissait faire alors qu'il l'observait avec curiosité.

- _Mon trésor, si un jour tu deviens animagus, je ne serais pas surpris que tu sois un oiseau tonnerre._

- _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que tu as de l'instinct. Sans le savoir vraiment tu as compris que la sphère était quelque chose de mal et de dangereux. Et tu nous à appeler tant et si bien qu'on est venu._ Lui dit Tom tout fier en lui tapotant le bout de son nez le faisant rire

Tom l'embrassa dans ses cheveux et quitta l'esprit de Geoffrey. Quand il reprit pied, la première chose qu'il vit fut une potion énergisante. Il la prit et la but non sans remercier son mari. Il vit Lucius en donner une à Geoffrey qui semblait tout aussi épuisé que lui. Ils restèrent comme cela à récupérer un peu avant qu'il ne prenne Geoffrey dans ses bras et lui jette des sorts de diagnostique tout en vérifiant qu'il allait bien. Il le serra fort contre lui quand il fut sûr que son bébé n'avait rien d'autre. Le vieux n'avait rien mis ou fait autre chose que cette maudite sphère.

-Alors ? Demanda Fenrir d'une voix inquiète

-Le vieux avait tissé une sphère rouge aussi grosse qu'un œuf d'autruche dans son esprit.

-Quel était le but de la sphère ? Demanda Lucius en fronçant les sourcils

-C'était une sphère d'obéissance. Elle était là pour permettre au vieux de voir tout ce que pense et tout ce que fait Geoffrey. Elle était faite de telle sorte que Geoffrey n'aurait pu eu la moindre intimité. Répondit Tom en s'appuyant contre le torse de Fenrir tout en ayant encore Geoffrey dans ses bras

-Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que ce vieux fou aurait eu un rapport de chaque fait, parole et geste de Geo' ?! Demandèrent dangereusement Lucius et Fenrir qui se retenaient tant bien que mal d'aller massacrer le vieux

-Pourquoi Geoffrey n'a-t-il pas pu expliquer exactement ce que le Directeur lui a fait ? Demandé Severus qui comprenait enfin que le méchant était le Directeur

-Il lui a effacé la mémoire pour qu'il ne puisse pas parler. Geoffrey a simplement compris d'instinct que quelque chose n'allait pas. Expliqua Tom

Lucius discuta un peu avec Severus avant de finalement se décider à rentrer chez lui aux vues de l'heure tardive. Tom et Fenrir restèrent un peu à jouer, lire ou simplement discuté avec Geoffrey le temps que la potion énergisante cesse de faire effet. Quand elle cessa, ils demandèrent à un elfe de maison si le Directeur était dans le château. L'elfe leur dit que le Directeur était sorti pour prendre du bon temps dans un quartier connu pour ses prostitués. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller coucher Geoffrey dans son dortoir. Ils passèrent par des passages secrets et se jetèrent des sorts de désillusion pour qu'ils ne soient pas vus. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir, Tom les mena au lit de Geoffrey. Il posa Nagini sur le coussin mis à sa disposition pendant que Fenrir mettait Geoffrey en pyjama pour pouvoir le glisser sous les draps. Ils le bordèrent et lui chantèrent la berceuse que lui chantait toujours Fenrir. Ils firent par lui faire un bisou sur le front avant de le laisser être emporté dans les bras de Morphée. Plus loin, Dumbledore ignorait que sa merveilleuse sphère n'existait plus tout comme la confiance quasi aveugle de Severus en lui.

* * *

 **Petites informations:**

 **La longueur moyenne d'un œuf d'autruche est: 13 à 16 cm**

 **Le diamètre moyen d'un œuf d'autruche est: 135 mm**

 **Le poids moyen d'un œuf d'autruche est: 1100 g à 1900 g**

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des propositions? Des attentes?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	34. La vengeance de Tom et Fenrir

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires ça fait super plaisir. On est à **150 Reviews**. J'en reviens toujours pas c'est géniale.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 33: La vengeance de Tom et Fenrir**

Tom était dans le laboratoire de potion du Manoir Serpentard. Il était en train de fouiller ses livres pour en trouver un qui lui plairait pour sa petite vengeance. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser le vieux bouc s'en tirer à si bon compte après avoir mis cet œuf d'autruche dans l'esprit de son trésor et de l'avoir fait pleurer. Il allait lui faire payer au centuple de chaque larme qu'avait versé Geoffrey. Oh oui ! Il payerait et serait la risée de Poudlard. Tom éclata d'un rire faussement démoniaque alors que ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

-Tom ?! Appela Fenrir depuis le couloir

-Je suis dans le laboratoire ! Cria Tom

Il entendit des pas dans le couloir avant d'entendre la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrir. Il entendit les pas lourds de Fenrir s'approchait de la table où il travaillait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Fenrir en regardant le livre et l'eau bouillant dans le chaudron

-Une potion pour une petite vengeance pour le vieux bouc. Dit Tom avec sourire froid

-Une petite vengeance ? Demanda Fenrir amusé

Il connaissait assez Tom pour savoir qu'une vengeance n'était jamais petite pour lui. Il renvoyait toujours les coups en beaucoup plus fort pour faire tomber son adversaire.

-Alors comme ça tu prévois d'empoisonner une bouteille de limonade avec du répulsif ?! Dit Fenrir en donnant un regard interrogateur à Tom après avoir lu la recette de potion

-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel répulsif ! Dit Tom d'un air fier et conquérant si semblable à celui de Geoffrey

-Ah bon ?! Demanda Fenrir

-C'est un répulsif spéciale citron. Il ne pourra ni voir, ni dire, ni même respirer et encore moins manger du citron.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivera ? Demanda Fenrir curieux et intrigué devant la vengeance de Tom

-Oh rien de méchant ! Juste des spasmes, une varicelle, des hauts le cœur, une voix comme s'il avait respiré de l'hélium, une peau qui passe par toutes les couleurs qu'ils détestent, ses jurons transformés en déclaration d'amour à Cornélius Fudge, et une incapacité à supporter ses vêtements l'obligeant à porter des vêtements de femme. Enuméra Tom en les comptant sur ses doigts

Fenrir fut soufflé par la vengeance de Tom. Il n'aurait pas su mieux faire. Il n'avait rien à y redire. Fenrir était toujours fier de son mari mais là il pété littéralement de fierté. Il attrapa Tom et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Il ne le relâcha que quand ils commençaient à manquer d'air. Fenrir observa avec plaisir les joues rouges de Tom qui le rendait tout bonnement adorable.

-Je suppose que ce baiser enflammé signifie que mon idée te plaît. Dit Tom avec un petit sourire

-Plaire ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Je l'adore. Elle est géniale ! Dit Fenrir avec un grand sourire

-Je suis désolé. Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu voulais y mettre ta petite touche personnelle. Dit

Tom en jetant un regard à la recette et aux ingrédients

Fenrir le lâcha et alla fouiller les étagères à ingrédients. Il chercha quelque chose sous le regard interrogateur de Tom qui commença à préparer les premiers ingrédients. La potion allait prendre un certain temps à faire. Fenrir esquissa un sourire satisfait en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait. Il attrapa la petite fiole mauve et se retourna vers la table où travaillait Tom.

-Voici, ma petite touche personnelle. Dit Fenrir en lui montrant la fiole_ Les Médicomages lui décèleront une allergie au citron qui durera le temps des effets de la potion. Expliqua-t-il sous le regard interrogateur de Tom

-Tu es un géni ! S'exclama en l'embrassant et lui prenant prestement la fiole

Tom se mit à mettre les ingrédients dans l'eau bouillante. Fenrir se joint à lui pour faire la potion. Il n'allait pas le laisser faire tout seul. Fenrir et Tom travaillèrent ensemble sans dire un mot chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu besoin de parler. Ils se comprenaient toujours. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la toute fin de la potion, Tom dit :

-Tu te souviens de la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré ?

-Oui. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Pourquoi ? Dis Fenrir ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui parlait soudainement de cela pas que cela le gêné

-Pour rien. Je venais de me souvenir que quand tu m'as dit que j'étais ton compagnon j'avais eu peur de ne pas avoir ma propre famille et un enfant de moi à aimer et choyer. Dit Tom en allant chercher des fioles pour mettre la potion

Fenrir l'écouta et l'observa avec un regard incertain. Il ne savait pas quoi pensé de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il ignorait cette peur jusqu'à maintenant. Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé de cette peur auparavant.

-C'est fou de se dire que ce que j'avais craint de ne pas avoir je l'ai eu. J'ai eu un merveilleux petit-garçon, une famille formidable et dans quelques mois on aura un petit prince ou une petite princesse qui pointera le bout de son nez. Dit Tom en se retournant les fioles dans les mains

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais cette peur. Dit Fenrir en s'approchant_ Je suis ravi que tes peurs se soient avérées infondés. Je suis fier d'avoir pour époux l'homme formidable que tu es. Et je suis tout autant fier d'avoir Geoffrey pour fils. Il te ressemble beaucoup. Il est aussi beau et intelligent que toi. Il n'existe pas meilleur mari et fils que vous deux. Dit Fenrir en le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un regard brillant de certitude

Tom lui sourit doucement et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il sentit Fenrir glissait l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui alors que ses lèvres fermes vinrent butiner les siennes pour s'ouvrir un passage. Tom fit flotter les fioles grâce à un informulé sans baguette avant qu'il ne glisse une de ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de son mari. Son mari qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il se laissa emporter par le baiser sauvage remplit d'amour qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Ils finirent par se séparer par manque d'air mais ils restèrent front contre front à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Une présence réconfortante et rassurante rempli d'amour. Fenrir laissa l'une de ses mains venir caresser le ventre de Tom encore plat.

-Je me demande si nous aurons une petite fille ou un petit-garçon. Dit-il pensif en caressant le ventre de son compagnon

-Il est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour le savoir. J'aimerais bien une petite fille. Et toi ? Dit Tom en souriant

Il aimait voir Fenrir attentif à lui de la sorte, curieux comme tout. Il lui semblait que son compagnon rajeunissait comme la fois où il était enceint de Geoffrey. Fenrir rayonnait à l'idée d'être une nouvelle fois papa. Il était heureux quand il était avec lui et Geoffrey mais il lui semblait rayonner qu'à certaines occasions comme la fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la forêt pour la première fois. Tom ne pouvait oublier le jour où il avait rencontré cet homme qui l'aimait déjà lui son compagnon alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

-Je ne dirais pas non à une petite fille. Et si c'est un petit garçon, il n'y a pas de problème. Ce petit bout n'est pas bien grand mais je l'aime déjà.

-J'en suis certain ! Rigola Tom_ On verra si Mère Magie nous entend et nous donne une petite princesse. Dit-il en se dégageant doucement en attrapant une fiole flottant près de son visage

-Allons mettre cette petite vengeance en bouteille. Dit Fenrir en attrapant une fiole qui commençait à ne plus vraiment flotter

Tom acquiesça et ils prirent les dernières fioles flottantes. Une fois en main, ils allèrent mettre leur petite vengeance dans plusieurs petites fioles. Ils leur jetèrent des sorts d'alarme pour qu'ils entendent un bruit quand elles auront fini de reposer et qu'ils pourront en mettre une dans la limonade qu'ils ne leur resteraient plus qu'à faire envoyer au vieux bouc. Une fois fait, ils quittèrent le laboratoire et allèrent dans le salon. Fenrir se remit à sculpter un en bois qu'il avait commencé et Tom repris son roman.

-Quand allons-nous envoyer notre limonade ? Demanda Fenrir toujours pencher sur son travail

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être juste avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Dit Tom en relevant le regard de son livre

Il vit Fenrir penchait au-dessus d'un objet qui était partie pour ressembler à une sorte de portrait sculpté dans le bois. Il aimait le voir sculpter. Il était très agile de ses mains et savait faire des choses magnifiques. Tom se souvenait encore que le tout premier cadeau qu'il lui avait fait était une sculpture d'eux deux s'embrassant près d'une rivière sous un saule-pleureur. C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait découvert son talent pour la sculpture. Tom avait gardé sa sculpture. Elle était toujours sur son bureau et il en prenait grand soin.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée comme ça Geoffrey, Drago et leurs amis ne risqueront rien. Dit Fenrir en bougeant sa sculpture sous les rayons du soleil entrant par la baie pour mieux voir son travail

-Je ne veux pas que Geoffrey risque d'être blesser à cause de notre vengeance. Dit Tom

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Si on l'a fait parvenir lors du départ en vacances et qu'on brouille bien les pistes il n'y a aucune chance que le vieux bouc remonte jusqu'à nous ou Geoffrey. Dit Fenrir en lui donnant un regard rassurant

-Tu as raison. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Dit Tom en tournant sa page_ Dès fois, je me demande pourquoi il s'attaque à notre famille. Dit-il après un moment en fermant son livre

Fenrir suspendit son geste pour se concentrer sur son mari. Il savait que Tom aimait comprendre avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il était de nature curieuse et avide de savoir. Il se souvenait encore de comment il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Il avait suivi son odeur, celle que son loup lui disait être celui de son compagnon de lune. Il avait suivi l'odeur de livre et de forêt avec entrain. Il s'était finalement arrêté derrière un buisson pour voir adolescent d'à peu près son âge en train d'observer un groupe de botruc et de prendre des notes sous le regard d'un gros et grand serpent aux yeux jaunes. Il avait été soufflé par la beauté jeune homme et c'était approché de lui à pas de loup pour ne pas l'effrayer ni lui ni le serpent pas même les botrucs. Tom avait été surpris et mal à l'aise. Il lui avait alors parlé des botrucs et ils avaient pu faire un peu connaissance.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ta famille à quelque chose qu'il désire pour pouvoir accéder au pouvoir. Répondit Fenrir en sortant de ses souvenirs

-Ma famille n'a pas vraiment de chose exceptionnelle. Elle a une certaine richesse certes, ainsi que le don du fourchelangue. Mais c'est tout. Ma famille n'a rien de plus en tout cas pour le côté Serpentard, celui Gaunt à cause de la consanguinité n'a plus que des cracmols, et mon père était un moldu avec une certaine fortune. Dit Tom

-C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle cela n'a pas de sens. Je suis sûr qu'il a autre chose ou que c'est lié au vieux bouc. Sinon, il ne s'en serait pas pris comme ça à un sang-mêlé orphelin.

-Tu as raison. J'essayerais de trouver s'il y a un lointain lien entre nos deux généalogies mais j'en doute fort. Dit Tom en lui prenant la sculpture des mains

Elle n'était pas finie mais elle était magnifique comme toutes celles qu'il avait faites. Elle représentait une chambre simple avec un lit un peu défait. Il y avait aussi des coussins ici et là au sol. Il y avait trois formes humaines. L'une était sur le lit, l'autre à terre et la dernière sur le bord du lit avec une jambe à terre dans un équilibre un peu précaire. Les trois formes n'étaient pas finies mais on pouvait voir distinctement que celui sur le lit était un enfant, celui sur le sur le lit était un adulte avec une carrure imposante et le dernier était un adulte mais d'une carrure plus fine. Tom ouvrit grands les yeux quand il réalisa ce que représentait la sculpture.

-C'est notre bataille d'oreiller, durant le week-end. Souffla Tom en souriant

-Exacte. Je me suis dit que ce serait sympa d'avoir une sculpture de nous trois.

-Elle est magnifique. Dit Tom en lui rendant et déposant un bisou sur la joue

-Elle n'est pas fini, Tom. Dit Fenrir en rigolant

-Je sais mais elle est magnifique. Dans deux jours c'est le jugement de Bella, Rod et Bastan.

-Tout se passera bien. Nous avons toutes les preuves nécessaires dans le dossier et les trois meilleurs avocats sont sur le dossier. Ils les auront super bien briefés.

-Tu as raison. Si Dumbledore n'entre pas dans la salle tout se passera bien. Sur une autre note, quand est-ce qu'on pourra envoyer notre petite vengeance ?

-Dans deux semaines et un jour. Demain c'est le jugement et après il ne reste que deux semaines avant que l'année scolaire se termine. Répondit Fenrir

-Deux semaines et Geoffrey rentre à la maison. Mais ça fera encore une année que Dumbledore a du pouvoir entre les mains. Et depuis peu que nous pouvons avoir confiance en Severus et qu'il sait la vérité. A faire les comptes comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas avancé cette année. Dit Tom allant se servir un verre de jus de pomme dans le buffet

-Si tu fais les comptes de tout ce qu'on a fait tu verras que c'est beaucoup. Tu as récupéré un corps, La Gazette s'est retournée contre le Ministère, tu t'es créé un nom et une réputation au Ministère, Sirius Black a été innocenté, Pettigrew a été tué durant une nuit de pleine lune recevant ainsi sa peine de mort, les sorciers doutent de Dumbledore, Severus n'est plus fidèle au vieux bouc. Tout ça sans compter le jugement de Bella, Rod et Bastan. Dit Fenrir en le prenant dans ses bras et le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux

-C'est vrai. Les choses ont bien bougé. Tout va allait de mieux en mieux après le jugement. J'imagine déjà Bella rencontrait Geo' et Drago. Dit Tom en souriant avec un air rêveur

Fenrir secoua la tête en voyant son air rêveur. Tom était toujours un peu rêveur. Geoffrey l'était aussi un peu. Peut-être que le petit bout à venir le serait aussi. Mais ça seul le temps le dirait. Un temps où le futur était prometteur. Ils étaient en famille désormais et le vieux bouc allait tomber sans qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte. Oui, le futur se promettait d'être merveilleux malgré les embuches. Et dans un jour ce serait le jugement.

-Et si on allait profiter de la piscine ? Proposa Fenrir

-C'est une excellente idée ! On se retrouve à la piscine ! S'exclama Tom avant de filer se changer dans leur chambre vite suivis par Fenrir qui se demanda si son louveteau se baigné dans le lac noir par ce beau temps

* * *

Prochain chapitre: le jugement des Lestranges

Une Reviews?


	35. Le jugement des Lestrange

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

C'est enfin: le jugement de Bella, Rodolphus et Rabastan.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 34: Le jugement des Lestranges**

-C'est le grand jour ! Dit Hennessy Cognac en ouvrant la porte de la cellule des frères Lestrange et de Bellatrix

Il leur mit des menottes comme le veut la procédure mais avant il vit Bellatrix prendre son mari dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant sur la bouche. Il la vit prendre Rabastan dans ses bras et lui demander comment il allait. Monsieur Cognac les fit quitter Azkaban en étant encadré par des Aurors.

Ils apparurent devant les portes du Ministère où les journalistes s'agitaient encore plus que pour l'affaire Sirius Black. Cognac repoussa par son regard noir les journalistes. Seul certains d'entre eux avait le droit d'entrer dans la salle du jugement. La salle était pleine de monde. Amélia Bones présidait, le Magenmagot était là au complet, Rita Skeeter était à côté du greffier comme tous les journalistes. Ils virent tous Rodolphus Lestrange posait une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son petit-frère. Rodolphus savait qu'il se laissait aller à soutenir publiquement son petit-frère. Mais il était déjà si fragile à l'origine. Il alla s'asseoir avec sa femme au fond de la salle alors que son petit frère se faisait conduire sur la chaise des accusés. Amélia Bones donna un coup de marteau attirant le silence.

-Bien. La séance peut commencer. Nous sommes ici pour déterminer si Rabastan Salem Lestrange, Rodolphus Salem Lestrange et Bellatrix Druella Lestrange sont coupable d'avoir utilisé le sortilège impardonnable Doloris sur Franck et Alice Longbottom jusqu'à les rendre fous. Qui sera l'Avocat des accusées ?

-Je suis Monsieur Julius Thémis, l'Avocat de Rabastan Lestrange. Mon client plaide non-coupable. Dit Julius

-Je suis Monsieur Thomas Swordsman, l'Avocat de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ma cliente plaide non-coupable. Dit Thomas

-Je suis Monsieur Izar Butterfly, l'avocat de Rodolphus Lestrange. Mon client plaide non-coupable. Dit Izar en s'approchant du centre de la salle comme ses confrères

Amélia Bones acquiesça à leur propos et sortit le dossier de Rabastan. Elle s'assura que tout le monde était là et que le greffier était prêt. Une fois fait, elle ouvrit le dossier et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dessus.

-Bien avocat Thémis, je vous laisse faire. Nous commencerons par interroger Rabastan Lestrange sous véritasérum et les questions préalablement choisies par Monsieur Hennessy Cognac et moi-même. Dit Amélia

Julius acquiesça et se rapprocha d'Amélia pour récupérer sa copie qu'il avait laissé dans le dossier comme le voulait Amélia. Il récupéra la feuille, la parcourut du regard pour être sûr que personne ne l'avait trafiqué. Pendant, ce temps un Auror s'approcha de Rabastan et lui donna quelques gouttes de véritasérum qu'il prit sans rien dire. Il les but et son regard se voila. L'Auror vérifia qu'il était bien sous les effets de la potion et fit signe qu'il pouvait être interrogé. Julius se rapprocha de lui pour pouvoir l'interroger après s'être assuré que les membres du Magenmagot avaient bien sa copie de la feuille d'interrogatoire.

-Déclinez votre identité ? Demanda Julius pour s'assurer que la potion faisait bien effet

-Je suis Rabastan Salem Lestrange. Répondit-il d'une voix plate caractéristique du véritasérum

-Où étiez-vous la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ?

-A La Lune Pourpre avec mon frère et Bella.

-Qu'est-ce que La Lune Pourpre et où est-ce ?

-C'est un bar dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Combien de temps y êtes-vous resté ? Demanda Julius en suivant du regard sa liste

-Nous sommes restés toute la nuit. On est rentré qu'au lever du soleil. Répondit Rabastan

-Avez-vous des témoins ?

-Oui. Damien Zantar, Tania Dorva et Erza Underworld. Répondit-il alors que des murmures commençaient à parcourir le public qui se demandait ce que tout cela voulait dire

Ils savaient qu'il ne pouvait dire que la vérité puisqu'il était sous véritasérum et qu'il a été reconnu que celui-ci faisait effet. Ils avaient le début d'un mauvais pressentiment qui allait sûrement empirés si les réponses de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange allaient dans le même sens. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ses réponses étaient totalement opposées à ce qu'il avait répondu dix ans plus tôt. Cela n'avait pas de sens et ça les inquiétés.

-Comment s'est passé votre arrestation ?

-Des Aurors sont venus et ils ont défoncés les portes du Manoir. Ils nous ont trouvés en train de prendre notre petit-déjeuner. On n'a pas compris ce qui se passait. Ils ont dit qu'il nous arrêté pour avoir torturé Frank et Alice Longbottom. On ne savait pas de quoi ils nous parlaient. Ils nous ont emmenés et quand on s'est réveillé on était à Azkaban. Expliqua Rabastan toujours sous les effets du véritasérum

-Une dernière question, êtes-vous Mangemort ? Demanda Monsieur Thémis en vérifiant sa liste du regard

-Oui et non.

-Comment cela ? Expliquez-vous. Demanda Julius ne comprenant pas sa réponse

-J'ai la marque des Ténèbres. Mais je l'aie rejoint pour aider mon frère et Bella à retrouver le filleul de cette dernière. Répondit-il avant de secouer la tête alors que la potion ne faisait plus effet comme le confirma un Auror

-Bien. Nous vous remercions Monsieur Thémis pour cet interrogatoire en règle. Membre du Magenmagot et journalistes comme vous vous en doutaient les questions seront les mêmes pour Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange que pour Rabastan Lestrange. Les amis cités par Rabastan Lestrange seront interrogés par les trois avocats, une fois que Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange auront été interrogés par leur avocat sous véritasérum. Dit Amélia attirant ainsi toute l'attention alors que Rabastan était conduis au fond de la salle

Là-bas, Bellatrix lui donna un petit sourire mi- rassurant mi- réconfortant alors que Rodolphus lui serrait la main avant d'être conduit par un Auror sur la chaise des accusés. Dès qu'il fut assis les protestations qui s'étaient soulevé aux propos d'Amélia furent réduit au silence d'un simple coup de marteau et d'une menace de les faire évacuer la salle. Elle prit le dossier de Rodolphus l'ouvrit et donna la feuille d'interrogatoire à Thomas Swordsman qui la prit en la remerciant. Il se tourna vers son client et observa un Auror lui donnait le véritasérum avant de recevoir la confirmation qu'il faisait effet. Pendant ce temps, Amélia Bones se demanda si elle ne devrait pas faire venir le Directeur Ragnarok. S'ils n'avaient vraiment pas eu de jugement alors Rodolphus serait toujours Lord Lestrange, et, Bellatrix serait toujours Lady Lestrange. Ils n'auraient pas été destitués de leur titre. « Par rapport aux réponses de Bellatrix on fera venir ou non le Directeur de Gringotts. » pensa-t-elle alors que Rodolphus venait de décliner son identité. Thomas Swordsman se mit à l'interroger et il donna exactement les mêmes. Il ne restait plus que la dernière question et ce serait le tour de Bellatrix avant qu'il n'y ait une pause et qu'on interroge leurs amis.

-La dernière question, êtes-vous un Mangemort ? Demanda Thomas qui tout le long de l'interrogatoire n'avait pas été surpris que les réponses de son client soient les mêmes que celles de son frère

-Oui et non.

-Pourquoi ? Précisez, je vous prie.

-Je les ai rejoints pour aider Bella à retrouver son filleul.

Ce que disais Rodolphus n'était pas un mensonge. Il avait recherché avec eux Geoffrey. Ils avaient recherché ce petit garçon tout mignon qui les avait craqués avec sa petite bouille si mignonne. Ce petit bambin au regard si intelligent. Il était Mangemort aussi par idéaux mais c'était plus pour Geoffrey, Tom et Fenrir qui étaient sa famille.

-Merci pour vos réponses. Dit Monsieur Butterfly en faisant signe aux Aurors qu'ils pouvaient le ramener au fond de la salle

Le roulement entre Bellatrix et Rodolphus se fit sans chahut de la part du Magenmagot et des journalistes. En fait, Amélia avait trouvé la solution en leur demandant de noter leur question. Question qui serait posé aux amis ou aux concernés.

-Déclinez votre identité. Dit Thomas

-Bellatrix Druella Lestrange. Répondit-elle d'un ton neutre sans la moindre intonation comme l'avait fait son mari et son beau-frère

-Où étiez-vous la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 ?

-A La Lune Pourpre avec mon mari et Rabastan.

-Qu'est-ce que La Lune Pourpre et où est-ce ?

-C'est un bar à L'Allée des Embrumes. Où sorciers et créatures magiques aiment boire un coup ensemble. Répondit-elle surprenant tout le monde par sa réponse plus développé que celle de son mari et de son beau-frère

-Combien de temps y êtes-vous restés ? Demanda Thomas alors que tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de cette femme que l'on disait folle

-Rabastan et Rodolphus ont joué et bu avec Damien et Tania toute la nuit. J'ai aussi joué avec eux mais je discuté surtout avec Erza pour savoir comment faire pour avoir un enfant grâce à de l'aide.

Cette réponse jeta un grand blanc, plus personne ne parlait ou murmurait. Ils avaient tous vus le regard de Rodolphus se voilait de tristesse à la réponse de sa femme alors que son frère lui serrait doucement la main dans un geste de réconfort et de soutient. Ils avaient pu voir dans ce regard bleu-gris toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait de ne pas être père. Cela se voyait qu'il désirait un enfant et que leur emprisonnement avait détruit leur projet. Le projet de fonder une famille, d'avoir un enfant à protéger et aimer. Certaines personnes de l'assemblée qui était parent ne purent s'empêcher de se mettre à sa place.

-On avait déjà trouvé le prénom pour un garçon et une fille. Murmura Rodolphus, dont le murmure résonna dans le silence de la salle touchant en plein cœur les parents

-Comment s'est passé votre arrestation ? Demanda Thomas reportant l'attention du public sur l'interrogatoire

-Des Aurors sont venus et ils ont défoncés les portes du Manoir. Ils nous ont trouvés en train de prendre notre petit-déjeuner. On n'a pas compris ce qui se passait. Ils ont dit qu'il nous arrêté pour avoir torturé Frank et Alice Longbottom. On ne savait pas de quoi ils nous parlaient. Ils nous jetés des sorts sans même que l'on puisse se défendre. L'un d'eux a menacé de fracasser la tête de Rabastan si on continuait à essayer de se protéger de leur sort. On a abandonné le combat et ils nous ont emmenés quand on s'est réveillé on était à Azkaban. Expliqua Bellatrix révélant des informations qui ne l'avait pas encore été jusqu'à maintenant

-La dernière fois qu'on a vu Alice et Frank Longbottom en chair et en os c'était quand on était à Fleury et Bott peu avant la naissance de leur fils. Ajouta Bellatrix du bout des lèvres avant que son avocat n'ait pu poser sa question

-Merci pour cette réponse complémentaire. Voici la dernière question : êtes-vous Mangemort ? Dit Thomas

-Non. Je suis une amie, une épouse, une sœur et une marraine mais pas une Mangemort. Je suis la marraine du fils unique de Fenrir. Mon petit filleul qui a été kidnappé alors qu'il était âgé de quelque mois…. Je suis la tante de Drago Malfoy que je n'ai vu que bébé. Dit-elle avant de papillonner des yeux et que les effets de la potion se dissipent

Sa réponse perturba autant qu'elle toucha le public. Elle leur semblait si saine d'esprit même sans les effets du véritasérum. Elle se laissait faire acceptant ce qui se passait. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas folle et que ses réponses étaient plus développées que celles de son mari et de son beau-frère c'étaient surtout les larmes qui avaient roulés le long de ses joues alors qu'elle parlait de son filleul et de son neveu. D'un filleul qu'elle ne savait même pas s'il était avec ses parents ou simplement vivant. D'un neveu qui ne l'avait pas connu et qu'elle n'avait pas vu grandir. Dans sa réponse si différente de son premier jugement et pourtant elle les touchait en plein cœur bien que ses aveux fous lors de son jugement dix ans plutôt. Sa réponse révélait simplement qu'elle était une femme plus ou moins comme une autre à qui on avait pris dix ans de sa vie. Une femme qui avait dû manquer à bien des personnes. Amélia Bones donna un coup de marteau sortant tout le monde de ses pensées.

-Merci Monsieur Swordsman. Nous allons faire une pause de dix minutes et nous interrogerons Erza Underworld, Damien Zantar et Tania Dorva. Je récupérais vos questions pour les remettre aux avocats. Dit Amélia en se levant

Le greffier fit le tour des personnes présentent pour récupérer les questions. Il les rapporta aux avocats qui les regardèrent avec Amélia pour la plus vite et ainsi mieux voir les questions qui revenaient. Ils les regroupèrent et se les partagèrent. Ils vérifièrent aussi que les amis étaient bien arrivés en avance comme ils l'avaient dit. Bellatrix retourna auprès de son mari et de son beau-frère.

-Ça va ? Lui demandèrent-ils

-Ça va aller. Ce sera fini avant le coucher du soleil. Répondit Bellatrix en essayant ses larmes

-On pourra peut-être retourner au Manoir. J'aimerais bien revoir les jardins et les portraits de nos parents. Dit Rabastan d'un air rêveur alors qu'il se souvenait des jardins et des discussions avec les portraits de ses parents

-Moi, j'irai boire un coup avec Timotéo, Balthazar, Galadrielle, Damien, Erza, Tania et bien sûr Lucius et Narcissa avec Drago et Fenrir. Dit Rodolphus en s'imaginant derrière une table à boire un coup avec tous ses amis à discuter de tout et de rien

-J'irai voir Fenrir qui était fou de chagrin à la disparition de Geoffrey, et puis j'irai aussi voir Drago et ma sœur. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer à quoi peut ressembler Drago maintenant. Dit Bellatrix alors que sa dernière phrase était emplie de tristesse

Les trois avocats écoutèrent leur client discuter de ce qu'ils feraient s'ils étaient libres. Amélia les écouta avec tristesse. Alors qu'elle les écoutés, elle repensa à ce qu'ils avaient dit par rapport à leur arrestation et le fait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé directement à Azkaban. Ce n'était pas logique par rapport à ce qu'avait dit Bellatrix à Lord Black. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir menti.

-Bellatrix ! Comment avez-vous pu vous réveiller à Azkaban et savoir que vos amis ont été refusé au jugement ? Demanda-t-elle

-L'un des Aurors nous l'a dit. Et puis, on ne serait pas allé à Azkaban. Ils savent nous reconnaître malgré les glamours et le polynectar. Expliqua Bellatrix comprenant parfaitement ses questions

-Alors vous n'avez jamais été jugé. Murmura Amélia_ Il faut appeler le Directeur Ragnarok il pourra nous éclairer. Dit-elle en sortant sa baguette avant d'envoyer un patronus

-Madame Bones !... Monsieur Dumbledore vient d'arriver. Et Monsieur Lirdle est là ! Dit le greffier en arrivant à leur hauteur

-Par Merlin comment ce vieux fou à sut que c'était aujourd'hui ! Faites revenir tout le monde et laissé entrer Monsieur Lirdle mais surtout pas Dumbledore. Je ne veux pas qu'il se mêle de ce jugement déjà qu'il a voulu l'empêcher d'avoir lieu. Dit Amélia en pestant dans sa barbe inexistante

Tout le monde revint en peu de temps, Tom Lirdle arriva dans la salle en même temps que les trois amis. Ils revinrent tous en si peu de temps que Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ou même savoir quoique ce soit concernant le procès le forçant à repartir bredouille. Les trois amis étaient en tout point différents malgré leur âge commun à celui de leurs amis. Il y avait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouge et aux regards d'argent. Elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge avec des broderies argentées. La seconde femme avait des cheveux noirs coupés à la garçonne avec de petits yeux perçants dont ils étaient difficiles presque impossible de voir la couleur. Elle portait une longue cape à capuche noire retombant à la perfection sur sa chemise et son jeans moulant aussi noir que ses bottes à talons. Et enfin, l'homme avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés et des yeux bleus pailletés de vert. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise bleu-vert parfaitement ajusté comme les vêtements de ses amies.

-Bien. Nous allons pouvoir reprendre par l'interrogatoire des amis de Rodolphus, Rabastan et Bellatrix Lestrange. Comme précédemment les questions auront été choisies au préalable. Par qui commençons-nous ? Dit Amélia annonçant ainsi la réouverture de la séance

Les trois amis s'entre regardèrent comme les avocats qui ne savaient pas lequel allait commencer. Finalement, la femme vêtue de noir s'avança d'un pas alors que les avocats décidaient de passer dans le même ordre que précédemment.

-Moi ; Tania Dorva accepte de passer la première ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix sûre et forte sous le hochement de tête d'Amélia

-Très bien. Acceptez-vous de passer sous véritasérum ? Demanda Amélia en donnant la feuille d'interrogatoire à Monsieur Thémis

-J'accepte ! Dit Tania sur le même ton

Elle s'assit sur la chaise des accusés et but le véritasérum. Quand les vérifications furent faites Monsieur Thémis s'approcha d'elle pour commencer à l'interroger.

-Qui êtes-vous et quel est votre travail ? Dit-il

-Je suis Tania Dorva, propriétaire _Carnival and Harlequin._ Dit-elle

-Avez-vous été présente au jugement de Rodolphus, Rabastan et Bellatrix Lestrange, il y a dix ans ? Demanda Monsieur Thémis en suivant sa feuille comme les membres du Magenmagot

-Non. On a été refusé et jeté comme des malpropres.

-Depuis quand connaissez-vous les trois Lestranges ?

-Depuis un peu avant notre troisième année. Nous étions dans la même école.

-Étiez-vous dans la même Maison et sauriez-vous les reconnaître même sous glamour et polynectar ? Demanda quelqu'un dans le Magenmagot posant une question sur la liste

-J'étais à Poufsouffle. Damien à Gryffondor et Erza à Serdaigle. Oui, je peux.

-Prouvez-le ! Demanda Amélia alors qu'on approchait les accusés

Tania les regarda tous les trois avant de secouer doucement la tête et de dire :

-C'est bien eux. Rodolphus porte toujours un regard tendre et protecteur à son petit-frère. Rabastan cherche toujours du regard une porte quand il se déplace et se détend quand il la trouve. Bella joue le même morceau de piano du bout des doigts quand elle est stressée ou mal à l'aise.

Monsieur Thémis la remercia alors que le public les observés. Ils remarquèrent les regards de Rodolphus pour son petit-frère ; les doigts de Bellatrix qui pianotaient sur sa cuisse ; le regard de Rabastan voyageant entre ses amis et la porte ; en remarquant enfin cela ceux qui avaient été là dix ans plutôt ou qui avaient le dossier entre les mains virent que ces petits détails jamais été vu ou remarqué mais plutôt qu'ils étaient fous à la limite d'avoir de la bave au menton. Cependant, un prisonnier qui cherche du regard une porte est toujours marqué dans les dossiers car c'est inquiétant, c'est quelqu'un qu'il faut surveiller car il veut sûrement s'évader.

-Le Carnaval des Animaux : l'Aquarium par Camille Saint-Saëns ! Murmura Tom Lirdle en reconnaissant l'air que pianoter dans les airs Bellatrix Lestrange, bien qu'en réalité il le connaissait

C'était un morceau qui apaisait énormément son amie tout autant qu'elle l'adorait. C'était un morceau qu'elle avait tellement jouer en gardant Geoffrey que quand celui-ci avait entendu cet air bien plus tard il avait comme l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu.

-Vous connaissez ce morceau ? Demanda Rita Skeeter qui se trouvait non loin de lui

-Oui. Une vieille amie à moi savait très bien le jouer. Dit Tom en regardant légèrement Rita préférant regarder sa meilleure amie

-Elle semble vous manquez. Dit Rita en voyant son regard triste et nostalgique

-Vous n'imaginez pas. Répondit-il dans un soupir

-Que s'est-il passé lors du jugement dix ans plutôt quand vous avez voulu entrer défendre vos amis ? Demanda Monsieur Thémis

-On est venu tous les trois. On a demandé à entrer. Ils nous ont demandés pourquoi et on a répondu qu'on était là pour défendre nos amis. Ils nous ont demandés nos baguettes et papiers pour pouvoir entrer. On l'a fait et quand ils ont vu où on vivait ils ont commencé à ne menacer en nous ordonnant de partir. On a demandé à savoir pourquoi et ils nous ont dit que des vauriens et menteurs comme nous n'avez rien à faire ici et qu'ils devraient retourner dans leur caniveau avec les prostituées et les autres de notre espèce. Répondit-elle choquant tout le monde

Julius Thémis n'avait plus de questions à poser. Elles avaient toutes étaient posé. Il regarda Amélia Bones qui comprit ce qu'il voulait. Ils voulaient savoir si elle ou quelqu'un d'autre avait encore des questions temps que la potion faisait encore effet. Tom fit un petit geste de la main pour faire signe qu'il avait des questions. Amélia lui fit signe de se lever et il le fit.

-Je me demandais si vous savez qui vous à traiter de la sorte et s'ils avaient encore vos baguettes. Dit Tom alors que le greffier et les journalistes notés sa question et attendait avec attention la réponse

-Nous n'avions pas nos baguettes. Je sais juste qu'il y avait l'Auror Alastor Maugrey qui observait les trois Aurors nous traités de la sorte. Dit-elle avant de papillonner des yeux révélant que le véritasérum ne faisait plus effet

-Je vous remercie pour votre réponse. Dit Tom

-Merci, Madame Dorva. Monsieur Butterfly nous vous laissons interrogés Madame Underworld. Dit Amélia en voyant la femme aux long cheveux rouges prendre la place de Tania

Un Auror lui donna le filtre de véritasérum. Et vérifia une fois de plus s'il faisait bien effet alors qu'il se faisait la pensée que des procès aussi longs étaient vraiment une chose qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

-Qui êtes-vous et quel est votre travail ? Demanda Monsieur Butterfly

-Je suis Erza Underworld, propriétaire de La Lune Pourpre. Répondit-elle

Elle répondit à chaque question comme son amie. Elle avait exactement les mêmes questions. Le problème n'était pas tant qu'elle répondait pareil c'est que ces réponses se faisait se questionner le public tout comme Lord Black qui se demandait comment ses trois innocents pouvaient ne pas être devenu fou en ayant été emprisonné à tort mais aussi comment des Aurors avaient pu traiter de la sorte trois jeunes gens venus défendre leurs amis.

-Je n'ai plus de questions. Déclara Thomas Butterfly sortant tout le monde de ses sombres pensées

-Merci, Monsieur Butterfly et vous Madame Underworld. Si quelqu'un a une question qu'il le dise ou nous passerons à Monsieur Zantar. Déclara Amélia

-Comment êtes-vous sûr qu'ils ne se sont pas allés chez les Longbottoms après avoir quitté votre bar ? Demanda une femme entièrement vêtue de rose avec une tête ressemblant en tout point à celle d'un crapaud

Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que ces trois fous puissent être innocents. Ils devaient restés derrière leurs barreaux. Les fous utilisateurs de magie noire ne devaient pas être libérés, ils devaient restés enfermer comme ces monstres de loup-garou à qui ce maudit Lirdle s'amusait à leur rendre leur droit. C'était une honte ! Tous ces monstres et mages noirs devaient disparaître et laisser les gens ordinaires aussi sains d'esprits qu'honnêtes vivres leur vie loin d'eux si dangereux.  
Dolorès Ombrage, car c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait, vit la jeune femme tournait la tête vers elle. Malgré les yeux voilaient de la jeune femme, elle avait l'impression d'être observé de la tête au pied jusqu'au plus profond de son être.

-Je le sais parce qu'il était très tard et que le lendemain à huit heures ils avaient un rendez-vous chez un médecin moldu pour voir pour faire une fécondation in vitro. A dix heures, ils avaient rendez-vous pour faire un dossier pour être sur la liste des familles d'accueil moldu. Et enfin à quatorze heures et seize heures, ils allaient voir deux orphelinats de Londres. Ils sont repartis vers cinq heures du matin. Ils sont forcément allés se coucher. Dit Erza toujours sous filtre

-Comment savez-vous pour tous ces rendez-vous ? Demanda Tom en se levant

-On les a aidés à les prendre puisqu'on connaît le système et les techniques moldus pour aider les personnes à avoir des enfants. Dit Erza avant de papillonner des yeux et de révéler que la potion ne faisait plus effet

-Merci pour vos réponses, Madame Underworld. Nous allons passer à l'interrogatoire de Monsieur Zantar avant d'écouter le Directeur Ragnarok qui répondra à une ou deux questions avant de finalement décider si Rodolphus, Rabastan et Bellatrix Lestrange sont coupables d'avoir fait usage jusqu'à la folie du doloris sur Alice et Franck Longbottoms. Dit Amélia annonçant ainsi que le procès arrive à sa fin fermant le rideau sur un procès révélant l'incompétence du Magenmagot ou que Lord Malfoy, Lord Black, l'Auror Cognac et Madame Bones se sont trompés salissant leur nom par la même occasion

Erza Underworld se leva avec dignité et élégance. Elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de Tania juste devant les journalistes. Ils purent voir que bien que vivant dans L'allée des Embrumes, elle avait les manières dignes de Narcissa Malfoy contrairement à Tania Dorva qui semblait plus rustre. Damien Zantar se leva de sa chaise et alla prendre la place d'Erza. L'Auror donna une fois encore du véritasérum et vérifia encore une fois qu'il faisait bien effet.

-Qui êtes-vous et quel est votre travail ? Demanda Monsieur Swordsman en s'approchant

-Je suis Damien Zantar, orfèvre à la bijouterie : « La perle d'or ». Répondit-il d'une voix plate et sans ton

Alors encore une fois, il eut les mêmes questions et les mêmes réponses confirmant un peu plus l'idée de l'innocence des trois Lestrange. Finalement, Monsieur Swordsman avait fini de poser toutes ses questions. Il se retourna vers le public pour demander s'il y avait des questions quand il entendit derrière lui :

-J'ai pris moi-même le rendez-vous avec les orphelinats. Bella et Rodolphus m'ont sauté en coup et on dit que pour me remercier je serai le parrain le parrain de leur enfant. Rabastan rigolait en disant qu'il serait celui du second. Erza nous a offert une tournée pour fêter ça alors que Tania buvait une bière en disant à Rabastan que ce n'était pas grave il était déjà le parrain de sa petite Nami. Quand on a appris pour le jugement on est venu et on s'est fait jeter à la porte alors qu'on savait qu'ils étaient innocents. Je voudrai retrouver mes amis. Dit Damien Zantar avant que la potion ne fasse plus effet

-Merci, je n'ai plus de question. Vous pouvez retourner auprès de vos amis, Monsieur Zantar. Nous accueillons maintenant le Directeur Ragnarok que j'interrogerais moi-même. Dit Amélia alors que Damien rejoignait ses amis et qu'un gobelin très bien vêtu avec des boutons en or entre dans la salle.

-Je suis Ragnarok, Directeur de Gringotts. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Déclara-t-il de sa voix un peu bourrue caractéristique des gobelins

-Directeur Ragnarok, pouvez-vous nous dire si Rodolphus Lestrange est toujours Lord Lestrange ? Demanda Amélia

-En effet, Rodolphus Lestrange est toujours Lord Lestrange tout comme sa femme est toujours Lady Lestrange.

-Pourquoi, n'ont-ils pas perdu leur titre ? Demanda-t-elle

-S'ils avaient été jugés, leur titre auraient été suspendu jusqu'à leur libération. Mais n'ayant ni été jugé ni même condamnés ils n'ont pas perdus leur titre. Tout comme cela a été le cas pour Lord Sirius Black. Expliqua Ragnarok

Amélia le remercia et il repartit après les avoirs salués. Les sorciers étaient très doués pour enfermer des innocents, c'était bien une chose pour laquelle il n'aimait pas trop ces derniers sauf ceux comme Lord Greyback-Riddle et Zachary Renwar qui étaient aussi polis que sympathique et charmant. En revanche qu'on ne vienne pas lui parler d'Albus Dumbledore, il avait de belles dagues qui le démangeaient dès qu'on lui parler de lui.

-Membres du Magenmagot ! Vous avez entendu les trois accusés ainsi que leurs amis et le Directeur Ragnarok qui a été convié parmi nous par mes soins. Il est maintenant de voter ici-même devant tous pour décider si oui ou non Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange sont innocents concernant l'accusation de l'utilisation du doloris jusqu'à la folie sur Alice et Franck Longbottoms. Ceux qui les déclarent coupables lèvent la main ! Dit Amélia

Ils ne virent que la main de la femme entièrement vêtue de rose levait la main sous les regards scandalisés et outrés du public. Tom et Sirius serrèrent les poings pour se retenir de lui mettre un dans la figure en lui disant qu'elle n'est qu'une sombre idiote sans cœur si elle n'est pas capable de voir leur innocence si évidente. Mais Dolorès Ombrage se moquait qu'ils soient innocents, le simple fait qu'ils aient un jour fait de la magie noire valait pour elle le baiser du détraqueur. Il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir, voter ou débattre pour voir qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire en liberté. Il y avait tellement de chose plus importante à faire comme museler et enchainer tous ces loup-garous sans oubliés d'éliminer ce maudit Fenrir Greyback. Alors qu'elle avait d'aussi douces pensées que Tom entendait et qu'Amélia déclarait que son vote était pris en compte ; Tom se fit la pensée qu'une petite vengeance préventive s'imposait pour cette Dolorès Ombrage de malheur. Il était tout bonnement hors de question que cette maudite femme ne s'approche ou même qu'elle ne touche à son mari. Ce n'était pas une petite femme contre le changement que même Cornélius avait accepté qui allait faire sa loi et s'approcher de sa famille.

-Ceux qui les déclarent non-coupables lèvent la main ! Dit Amélia en levant sa main en même temps que toutes les mains sauf celles de Dolorès et des trois accusés

Tout leva sa main même ceux dont la voix ne comptait pas. Les amis, les journalistes, les spectateurs, les Aurors même le grand et terrible Alastor Maugrey dit Fol'Oeil leva la main surprenant tout le monde.

-Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan sont déclarés non-coupable ! Déclara-t-elle en donnant un coup de marteau

Les Aurors s'approchèrent et retirèrent les menottes des trois Lestrange qui croyaient rêvés debout. Ce jour qu'ils avaient fini par ne plus espérer était enfin arrivé. Ils étaient libres. Tania, Erza et Damien se précipitèrent sur eux pour les prendre dans leur bras en disant d'une hystérie joyeuse des « vous êtes libres » en boucle tout le comme le fait qu'ils devaient impérativement fêtés ça. Tout le monde, les observa avec joie. Ils virent Bellatrix pleuraient de joie en disant qu'il fallait impérativement qu'elle aille voir Fenrir et sa sœur ; Rabastan et Rodolphus étaient dans les bras de l'autre en pleurant sur leur liberté retrouvée. C'était des larmes de joie qui coulaient des yeux de chacun. Monsieur Cognac vint leur rendre leur baguette. Ils la prirent après un moment d'hésitation. Ils la prirent comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Les personnes se mirent à s'agiter et bouger tout en bavardant pour pouvoir quitter la salle. Sirius Black se leva et s'approcha de sa cousine qui était toujours avec ses amis et sa famille.

-Bella ! Je…je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir cru. Je te demande pardon. J'aurai dû t'écouter. J'aurai dû te faire passer avant mes idéaux stupides d'adolescent. Tout cela m'a fait réaliser que je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien que je le pesai. Je… Profites de ta liberté pour t'amuser. J'espère que tu retrouveras ton filleul. Dit Sirius avant de s'apprêter à partir mais il fut attrapé par Bellatrix qui se jeta à son cou et le serra fort dans ses bras

Les journalistes prirent en photo ce moment de Lord Black refermant ses bras sur le corps de sa cousine alors qu'il cachait sa tête dans son cou. Ils avaient aussi pris en photo les larmes de joies et les enlacements.

-Merci, Sirius. Merci pour tout. Lui dit Bellatrix avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue et de le relâcher

Elle attrapa la main de Rodolphus et le rapprocha d'elle. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il la regardait avec un regard interrogateur. Mais il lui faisait confiance. Sa femme était une femme formidable. Ils étaient à peine libres qu'il la savait déjà prête pour faire du boogie-woogie jusqu'au bout de la nuit et il n'allait pas dire non cela faisait une éternité qu'il avait envie de danser avec sa douce Bella. Elle se serra doucement contre lui tandis que lui passait une main dans son dos.

-Sirius, permet-moi de te présenter mon mari, Rodolphus Lestrange. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Surpris sembla être déstabilisé avant de comprendre que sa cousine lui tendait une perche en or pour tourner la page et oublier le passé. Rodolphus était lui aussi un peu perdu mais il comprit rapidement ce que sa femme voulait faire et il espérait que Sirius prendrait la perche parce que sinon il risquait de se prendre un bon coup de poing ou être secouer comme un prunier. Il ne se souvenait qu'assez bien combien Bella avait souffert de la distance et de la froideur de Sirius.

-Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Rodolphus Lestrange. Je suis Sirius Black, dragueur et grand farceur. Dit Sirius en lui tendant la main après un petit moment

-Enchanté. Je suis Rodolphus Lestrange, collectionneur de statuettes de chat et grand amateur de chocolat. Dit Rodolphus en lui serrant la main

-Des statuettes de chat ?! Je suis désolé mais je n'ai rien de la sorte chez moi. Dit Sirius

-On dirait bien que c'est une innocente promesse de grande amitié. Dit Tom toujours à côté de Rita Skeeter alors qu'il se levait pour partir annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa famille

-Vous avez bien raison, Monsieur Lirdle. Vous venez de me donner mon titre pour mon article. Dit Rita tout heureuse en partant pour son journal

Cependant, elle s'arrêta tout comme Tom qui manqua de la percuter quand elle vit Fol'Oeil s'approchait des amis des nouveaux innocents discutant avec Rabastan pendant que Bella, Rodolphus et Sirius parlaient de chat. Tout le monde observa le célèbre Auror s'approchait d'eux avec un regard déterminé. Il s'arrêta devant Tania Dorva et dit :

-Je suis désolé.

-Je ne te crois. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, il y a dix ans. Mais maintenant j'ai mes amis de libre. Je ne t'ai pas pardonné pour ce que tu as laissé être fais, il y a dix ans. Rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton sûr et implacable

-Tania, j'ai fait ce qui était juste. Rétorqua Alastor en essayant d'attraper son bras

Elle récupéra son bras en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch. Elle le fusilla du regard, prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

-Ecoutes moi bien. Je n'ai rien oublié et rien pardonné. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas m'approcher ni même mon mari et encore moins ma fille. Tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste ? Mais ta justice n'en est pas une. Par TA faute trois innocents ont fini à Azkaban et ils y ont passé DIX ANS !... Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, et, n'espère pas voir ta petite-fille ; papa. Dit Tania d'un ton froid à glacer le sang avant de sortir d'un pas rapide et de transplaner

-On y va ? Dit Damien avant qu'ils ne partent tous la rejoindre à La Lune Pourpre boire un coup laissant un vieil Auror se dépêtrer des griffes des trois avocats, Hennessy Cognac et Amélia Bones

Tom partit en se faisant la note d'ajouter une petite vengeance à son programme. Il pensa que Fol'Oeil avait vraiment de la chance que Bella ait emmené Sirius avec elle.

* * *

 **Petites infos:  
**

"Carnival and Harlequin" signifie "Carnaval et Arlequin"

La boutique de Tania est un magasin de costumes et déguisements. Erza tient un bar. Et Damien travail dans un bijouterie.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Vous avez pensé quoi des amis et de Sirius?


	36. Départ en grandes vacances

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait toujours autant plaisir. Ça fait juste super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Dans le chapitre, il y a des numéros. Ces numéros renvoient à un lien internet d'une image de la robe de nos amis.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Départ en grande vacances**

Neville était assis sur sa malle à regarder le déguisement de la robe de Blanche-Neige sur son lit. Il ne savait pas quoi. Il savait que pour le dernier banquet de l'année Geoffrey et les autres allaient se déguiser en fille assistant ainsi la remise de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et le départ du Poudlard Express pour des vacances bien mérité. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir dit qu'il le ferait. Mais c'était avant de découvrir la trahison de Geoffrey et de Dumbledore ainsi que la gentillesse de Voldemort. Neville s'était rapproché de ses amis et un peu de Geoffrey malgré qu'il ait du mal à savoir sur quel pied danser avec lui.

-Neville ?! Appela l'un de ses camarades de dortoir

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Neville sans le regarder

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va bientôt aller manger et rentrer chez nous. Dit son camarade

-Je sais. Dis-moi Seamus, c'est quoi être ami ?

-Être ami ? Tu me poses vraiment une drôle de question. Dit Seamus en le regardant étrangement

-S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi Seamus. Insista Neville dont la voix était presque suppliante surprenant son camarade

-Ecoutes Neville, je ne suis pas un pro en amitié ou en ami. Mais je peux te dire qu'un ami c'est quelqu'un avec qui on fait des farces, on rigole, on se fait punir, on apprend. C'est quelqu'un qu'on apprécie pour ce qu'il est, pas pour son nom ou ses parents. Je pense aussi qu'un ami c'est savoir pardonner pour donner une seconde chance sans pour autant qu'on en souffre. Expliqua Seamus après un moment

Neville se mit à réfléchir à ce que venais de lui dire Seamus. Il aimait beaucoup Geoffrey avant qu'il n'y ait cette histoire de la pierre philosophale. Il le considérait comme un frère. Il avait été tellement blessé par son plan et sa manipulation puis il avait découvert une partie du vrai visage de son Directeur et de Lord Voldemort, le père de Geoffrey. Il avait ensuite eu la réponse d'Erza Underworld, le jugement des Lestrange et l'image de Dumbledore qui s'était un peu plus brisé. Il s'était rapproché du reste de ses amis et un peu de Geoffrey. Il avait vu la tristesse et la nostalgie se bataillaient dans son regard avec l'espoir. Il avait bien remarqué que Geoffrey souffrait de la fin de leur amitié. Et s'il devait être honnête lui aussi en souffre tout autant que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés lui manquait. « Je vais lui pardonner et donner une vraie seconde chance à notre amitié » pensa Neville avec détermination

-Merci, Seamus. Dit Neville en se levant avec la robe dans les mains pour disparaître dans la salle de bain

Seamus le regarda disparaître dans la salle de bain avec un regard plein de question dans les yeux concernant la robe qu'il avait dans la main. Cependant, il se dit qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et il espérait fort que Neville savait ce qu'il faisait.

XxxXxxXxxX

Geoffrey courait dans son dortoir de droite à gauche. Il devait impérativement finir sa malle pour pouvoir partir en vacances. Il avait fait la fête, jusque tard le soir, avec Abigail, Denis et ses camarades. Il s'était donc réveillé plus tard que d'habitude et été maintenant en retard. Il se pressait donc sous le regard sculpteur de Nagini qui s'assuré qu'il n'oublie rien.

-$Tu n'as pas oublié ta balle ? Est-ce que tu n'as rien oublié dans ton Secret ?$ Siffla Nagini

-$J'ai bien pris ma balle. J'irai voir après mon Secret. Ne m'embête pas Nagini ou je vais oublier des trucs.$ Siffla Geoffrey en vérifiant sa trousse de toilette sur son lit

-$Je te déconcentre ?!...Dommage, si tu étais plus gentil je t'aurais dit le sort pour finir ta valise.$ Siffla Nagini, pas contente pour un sous de la réponse du petit bout

En entendant sa réponse, Geoffrey arrêta de vérifier sa trousse de toilette pour regarder Nagini et réaliser qu'elle était très sérieuse. Il se précipita devant elle à genoux près à la supplier pour avoir cette fameuse formule. Il devait impérativement finir sa malle pour pouvoir avoir le temps de mettre la robe jaune d'Anastasia.

-$S'il-te-plaît, Nagini donne-moi la formule.$ Dit gentiment Geoffrey espérant la persuadée

-$Je n'aide pas les vilains petits garçons.$

-$Oh non! S'il-te-plaît, Nagini. Je ne suis pas un vilain petit garçon. Je ne faisais que te taquiné. Je promets de te donner plein de cookies si tu me donnes la formule.$ Dit Geoffrey à genoux la suppliant alors qu'il désespérait de finir sa malle

Il avait l'impression de ne pas en voir le bout. Nagini qui l'embêtait en disant qu'elle pouvait l'aider mais refuser de le faire.

-$Très bien, je vais te le dire mais juste parce que tu vas me donner des cookies. Il faut que tu fasses un cercle avec ta baguette en disant _faislamalle_.$ Siffla Nagini prenant pitié de lui

Geoffrey (2) la remercia en lui faisant un gros câlin. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette et fit le sort. Il la remercia encore une fois et fila dans la salle de bain se changer.

XxxXxxX

Drago pesta contre son petit-frère qui était en retard. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant les portes de la grande salle pour ne pas entrer seul dans cette-dernière.

-Mais il fait quoi ?! Pesta Drago en tirant un peu sur sa robe blanche

Drago portait une robe blanche (3) avec des manches et la ceinture turquoise sauf les avant-bras qui étaient blancs. La robe lui allait comme un gant. Théo portait la robe beige de Pocahontas (4) quand elle vit chez les siens. Blaise portait la robe verte de Tania (5). Pansy portait la robe bleue avec le tablier blanc d'Alice (6). Abigail portait la robe bleue de Poucelina (7). Vincent portait le kimono émeraude de Mulan (8). Grégory, lui, portait la robe rubis d'Esméralda (9). Ils étaient tous magnifiques dans leurs robes pailletaient brillants de mil feux. Ils avaient chacun dans leurs cheveux un bandeau de la même couleur que leur robe.

-Mais qu'est-ce que Geo' fait ? Ils ne manquent plus que nous et Neville dans la grande salle. Pesta encore une fois Drago sous les regards exaspérés

Ils entendirent des pas précipités venant dans leur direction. Ils se tournèrent vers le bruit pour voir Geoffrey arrivait en courant. Il tenait sa robe d'une main pour ne pas tomber. Sa robe lui allait à ravir comme celle de son frère et de ses amis. Geoffrey s'arrêta devant eux avec un grand sourire. Nagini suivait tranquillement Geoffrey ne se pressant pas.

-Vous êtes magnifiques ! S'exclama Geoffrey en souriant

-Merci beaucoup, Geo'. Dit Abigail

-Franchement, c'est vraiment une bonne idée de s'habiller de la sorte. Dit Blaise tout souriant en donnant un appuyé à Drago

-Bon maintenant qu'on est tous là si on allait manger. Proposa Vincent

-Bonne idée comme cela on pourra rentrée plus vite chez nous et changer de vêtements. Dit Drago

-As-tu honte de porter cette robe, Drago ? Le taquina Théo

-Il n'a pas honte. C'est juste qu'il aurait préféré prendre une robe à sa mère. Dit Grégory d'un ton taquin

-Tu n'as quand-même pas cru que j'allais prendre l'une des robes de ma mère pour votre idée folle. Quand je pense que j'ai accepté de faire cela ! Dit Drago avant d'ouvrir les portes de la grande salle

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux dès qu'ils firent un pas dans la grande salle. Les élèves et professeurs étaient choqués de les voir vêtus de la sorte. Surtout Severus Snape qui avait avalé de travers son jus de citrouille quand il vit son cher filleul et le fils de Tom et Greyback vêtu de robe. Ils étaient tous très beaux avec leur robe et leurs cheveux sans gel tenus par leur bandeau. Aux bruits de leur pas, on comprit qu'ils avaient des chaussures à talons de la couleur de leur robe.

-Ben alors, Malfoy. Toi et tes copains ne savent plus de quel sexe vous êtes ? Ricana Ronald Weasley

-Saches Weasley, que nous avons simplement l'envie et le courage de nous habiller comme les filles. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'on dit qu'on faisait l'année prochaine ? Dit Drago en questionnant ses amis puisqu'il était hors de question qu'ils se fassent insulter et critiquer par Weasley

-Je crois qu'on a dit qu'on se déguisé en animal ? Proposa Théo, qui savait comme ses amis qu'ils n'avaient rien prévu du tout

-C'est vrai ! Greg a dit qu'il se déguiserait en ours ! S'exclama Blaise

« Eh merde ! J'espère que cette idée va leur sortir de la tête. Le seul déguisement sur ce thème que j'ai c'est celui d'un renard des neiges. » pensa Drago en voulant rejoindre la table des Poufsouffles pour pouvoir enfin manger. Il ne vit donc pas le regard pétillant de malice de son petit-frère qui savait très bien quel costume il avait. Drago fut arrêté dans son geste par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre suivit de près par des pas hésitant. Ils se retournèrent pour voir Neville vêtu de sa robe Blanche-Neige avec la cape bleu nuit et un bandeau rouge dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Il avait un regard mi- timide mi- sûr de lui ; ce qui était étrange et intriguant. Il intrigua beaucoup d'élèves et les professeurs les plus curieux par son regard. Dumbledore, lui, bouillonnait de peur et de rage à l'idée que sa précieuse marionnette fasse la paix avec ses ex-amis. Il ne pouvait supporter de la voir s'échapper de ses griffes une fois de plus. « S'il m'échappe ce n'est pas grave. La légende du monstre de la chambre des secrets reviendra à la vie et il se séparera pour de bon de ses amis. Oui, je vais faire cela. Points positifs : ils vont haïr ces maudits Serpentards, le gosse de Tom sera traité de paria et de fou, la petite Ginnerva ou Ronald sera tué selon s'ils vont dans mon sens, je soutiendrai leur famille à la suite de la tragédie et ils me seront soumis. Il faut que je redonne de la potion de soumission à Molly pour son mari. Il ne faudrait pas qu'Arthur m'échappe. Cette famille est si bien dressée. » pensa Dumbledore en se disant que finalement le choix de Neville ne pourrait aller que dans son sens après tout il est le Grand Dumbledore et personne ne sort jamais ses plans.

Pendant ce temps-là, Severus garder un œil sur le vieux bien qu'il surveillait son filleul et ses amis pour pouvoir discrètement les prendre en photo tous ensemble. Neville, lui, se rapprocha de ses amis et tout particulièrement de Geoffrey. Ce-dernier l'observa avec curiosité et espoir.

-Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ? Et qu'on fasse définitivement la paix, Geo' ? Demanda Neville soudain plus très sûr de lui alors qu'il voyait les signes encourageant de Seamus qui comprenait le pourquoi de sa bien étrange question

-Ne pose pas cette question. Bien sûr que tu peux venir. Et tu as toujours était mon ami. Dit Geoffrey avant de lui sauter au coup

Ils sautèrent tous sur Neville pour le prendre au piège dans un câlin collectif alors qu'ils souriaient à pleines dents. Leur robe se mêlaient les unes ou autres dans une éblouissantes palette de couleur alors qu'ils rigolaient. Ils rigolaient et leurs yeux pétillaient de joie tandis qu'ils se mettaient d'accord pour rester habiller de la sorte jusque chez eux. En même temps, ils complotaient pour leur prochain déguisement pur l'année prochaine. Tandis que le plus discrètement possibles Severus les pris en photo. Les professeurs attachaient à l'union des quatre Maisons avaient presque les larmes aux yeux quand ils voyaient ces amis si heureux et si complices malgré leur différentes Maisons. Alors que McGonagalle trouvait cette amitié fantastique et merveilleuse, Dumbledore maudissait et insultait dans sa tête les fameux amis, et Severus se jura de développer le plus rapidement possible la photo et de l'envoyer aux parents des garnements.

Le reste du repas se passa merveilleusement bien. Certains élèves donnèrent plus d'un compliment aux amis pour leurs si belles robes. Ronald Weasley était dégouté par ces tapettes et espérait que le plan du Directeur reviendrait sur ses rails qu'il puisse avoir la gloire et richesse qu'il lui avait promis. Neville s'amusait comme un petit fou avec ses amis. Il s'amusait tellement qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu rester indécis aussi longtemps. Il eut la réponse quand Aby et Pansy lui dirent qu'il avait eu besoin de temps et qu'ils le lui avaient laissé. Sur cette ambiance joyeuse que Dumbledore donna contre son gré la coupe des quatre Maison à Severus puis que Serpentard avait gagné avec un score remarquable d'un petit cinq cents point faisant la fierté de Severus.

Et c'est tout aussi joyeux et heureux qu'ils prennent le Poudlard Express pour des vacances bien méritées. Geoffrey était heureux d'avoir retrouvé l'amitié de Geoffrey et de partir enfin en vacances pour revoir ses parents. Ils râlèrent un peu sur certain de leur camarade qui ne faisait pas attention à leur robe et ne cesser de marcher dessus. Ils furent donc ravis de voir Poudlard Express arrivait en gare. Ils se mirent à une fenêtre et repérèrent leur parent. Geoffrey fut un peu triste de ne pas voir ses parents ni même L'Ancien ou Benoit. Il garda pour lui ses sentiments et attendit avec ses amis que le train se vide un peu pour ne pas risquer d'abimer ou salir leur robe. Mais aussi parce qu'ils voulaient se faire désirer auprès de leur parent. Pendant ce temps ; Lucius, Narcissa et les amis de leur fils guetter leur arriver. Ils étaient un peu inquiets et curieux surtout qu'ils avaient reçu un patronus de Severus (en fait c'est Lulu qui la reçut mais ils ont tous écoutés) leur disant qu'ils allaient avoir une surprise de taille. Finalement, ils virent Neville Longbottom descendre du Poudlard Express vêtu d'une robe de princesse. Il fut rapidement suivi par toute la bande d'amis qui avait eu aussi une robe de princesse mais différente qui leur allait à ravir. Lucius et les autres parents regardèrent les gamins venir à leur rencontre tout souriant et en discutant joyeusement sans se douter que leur parent hésité entre être en colère de les voir habiller comme cela ou de se laisser aller à la petite quoique pas si petite partie disant des « trop mignons » en boucle.

-Bonjour, les enfants. Dit Zachary Renwar qui s'était remis du choc en premier

-Bonjour, Monsieur Renwar/ Papa ! S'exclamèrent les enfants tout souriant

-Vous avez de très belles robes. Commenta t-il

-Merci. Au début, on pensait prendre une robe à notre mère… Commença Blaise sous le regard choqué de Drago, Vinc' et Greg qui espéraient qu'il allait s'arrêter là sinon ils allaient avoir des ennuis

Il était vrai que les mères de Vincent et Grégory étaient de véritable taille de guêpe contrairement à leur fils et époux qui était plus costaud. D'ailleurs, elles se demandaient si c'était dû à la génétique ou leur gourmandise commune. Bien qu'elles pensaient que ce soit un peu des deux ; c'est pourquoi elles surveillaient leur ligne avec la même attention que du lait sur le feu. D'ailleurs les deux Ladies étaient là aux côtés de leur époux qui quoique leur physique disait d'eux était de véritable tête tout autant que de bon duelliste.

-Mais on a réalisé que pour Vinc et Greg cela allait être un peu compliqué… Continua Pansy

-A moins que l'on ensorcelle les robes pour que cela aille… Poursuivit Théo

-Malheureusement, cela n'a pas marché. Soupira Abigail d'un air triste

-Et puis, cela aurait été compliqué pour Geo' de trouver une robe. Dit Neville

-Geo' t'avais pensé à piquer une robe à Narcissa. Dit Greg voulant un peu piéger son ami pour ne pas être seul dans la bouse d'Hippogriffe

-Oui, mais toi et Vinc vouliez prendre une belle robe à votre mère. Dit Geoffrey comprenant ce que voulait faire son ami alors que Narcissa imaginait Geoffrey et Drago avec lui de ses magnifiques robes

D'ailleurs Catherine Goyle et Jeanne Crabbe imaginaient elles aussi la même chose mais avec leur fils dans la robe. Elles imaginaient déjà les dégâts sur la robe et ce qui aurait pu arriver à leur fils durant cet essayage de l'extrême. Elles furent sorties de leur pensée quand elles entendirent :

-Voyons Geo'. Nous n'aurions pas pu prendre une robe de notre mère. Dit Vinc

-Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda Drago en sentant qu'il allait dire une connerie plus grosse que lui

-Notre corps si athlétique n'aurait pas pu rentrer dedans. Un corps d'Apollon comme le nôtre aurait rendu cette robe bien trop grande. Dirent Vinc et Greg d'un petit air pompeux avant de se ratatiner sur eux-mêmes en voyant leur mère bouillirent littéralement de colère

-Je crois qu'on a fait une connerie, Vinc. Dit Greg en se rapprochant de son ami

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, Grégory Angelo Crabbe ! On va avoir une petite discussion toi et moi. Susurra sa mère en lui attrapant le bras, saluant tout le monde et transplanant non sans dire à son mari Angelo qu'elle rentrait

-On va aussi avoir une petite discussion, Vincent Persée Goyle. Osez parler ainsi de ta mère. Dit Catherine en attrapant son bras et transplanant à son tour non sans avoir fait comme son amie Jeanne à savoir saluer tout le monde et prévenir son mari Persée qu'elle rentrait

Angelo et Persée ne tardèrent pas à suivre en excusant leur femme pour cet éclat. Bien qu'ils pensaient déjà attirer les oreilles de leur fils pour leur apprendre à parler ainsi de leur mère. Les parents repartirent chacun leur tour. Non sans que les mères sermonnent leur fils pour savoir s'il avait des propos de la sorte dans leur petite tête de linotte. Ils rassurèrent rapidement leur mère de peur de devoir subir sa colère ainsi que celle de leur père. Ils ne voulaient pas commencer leurs vacances de mauvais pied sinon ils ne pourraient pas demander pour se voir. Ils voulaient mettre toute leur chance de leur côté.

-Euh…parrain. Tu sais qui vient me chercher ? Demanda Geoffrey en ne voyant toujours personne

-Oh, Geo'. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas. Ton papa a dit qu'il se débrouillait. Répondit Lucius

-Oh ! Dit Geoffrey en se détournant de lui pour discuter avec Drago qui était encore là tout comme Neville dont la grand-mère n'était pas encore arrivée comme elle l'avait dit dans son patronus pour excuser son retard

-Alors, quel déguisement pour l'année prochaine, Geoffrey ? Demanda Neville

-Je ne sais pas. Un petit loup ou une panthère. Et toi ? Dit Geoffrey après un moment

-Moi, peut-être une abeille. Et toi, Drago ?

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Drago qui se voyait déjà avec le déguisement de renard des neiges

-Tu pourrais te déguiser en renard des neiges. Tu étais trop chou.

-Vous ne comptez pas faire la même chose l'année prochaine ? Demanda Lucius craignant les conséquences sur sa réputation

-OH SI ! S'exclamèrent les trois garnements d'une même voix

-Ils vont me faire avoir des cheveux blancs. Soupira Lucius de manière défaitiste sous les rires des garnements et de sa femme

-On ne verra pas la différence. Rigolèrent Neville et Geoffrey

-Quoi ?! Comment osez-vous, petits chenapans ?! Attendez un peu que je vous tire les oreilles ! S'exclama Lucius, après s'être remis du choc, prêt à les attraper pour leur tirer les oreilles et leur apprendre à oser sous-entendre que ses si magnifiques cheveux sont blancs

-Lord Malfoy ! Bien que le commentaire de mon petit-fils fût déplacé. Il n'en reste pas moins que je refuse que vous tiriez les oreilles de mon petit-fils. Dit une voix de vieille femme autoritaire

Augusta Longbottom se tenait là dans toute sa grandeur. Il se dégageait d'elle une force et un charisme qui la caractérisé si bien et qui était absent chez fils unique. Elle était aussi belle qu'impressionnante dans sa robe émeraude tiré à quatre épingles s'accordant à merveille avec son chapeau dotait une magnifique plume brune comme ses cheveux tenus en un chignon un peu lâche. Neville se précipita sur sa grand-mère et la salua avec entrain. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Il adorait vraiment sa grand-mère. Elle était si belle, si forte, si charismatique, si…Wow ! Depuis qu'il savait un peu ce que voulait faire Dumbledore, il aimait encore plus sa grand-mère si c'était possible parce qu'elle, elle était forte. Elle était sa super grand-mère qui l'obligeait à réfléchir par lui-même et qui avait accepté ses amis avec joie contrairement à ses parents qui n'avaient accepté que Geoffrey parce qu'il était à Poufsouffle.

-Tout comme je refuse que vous tiriez les oreilles de mon fils. Dit une voix légèrement grondante derrière eux

Geoffrey tourna sur lui-même pour voir son papa sous glamour qui venait juste d'arriver. Il était vêtu tout de cuir comme un motard. Ses cheveux semblaient plus longs que d'ordinaire et ses yeux légèrement doré pétillaient de joie. Fenrir observait tout ce petit monde avec un sourire aux lèvres. Les enfants étaient adorables dans leur robe. Lucius avait un air choqué sur le visage alors qu'il réalisait qu'il ne pourrait pas punir les deux garnements.

-Nous sommes ravis de voir que tu es bien arrivé. On commençait à s'inquiéter. Dit Narcissa en prenant son ami dans ses bras après que Geoffrey lui ait fait un gros bisou sur la joue

-Désolé, j'aurais dû vous prévenir que j'arriverai en retard. Mais bon, si j'avais mis trop de temps. Vous l'auriez emmené chez vous. Dit Fenrir pas vraiment désolé

Il avait voulu impérativement aller chercher son fils à la sortie du train. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer sans risquer de finir à Azkaban ou séparer de Tom et de Geoffrey. Il ne voulait pas être séparer d'eux alors il avait décidé de venir le chercher sous glamour quand il y aurait moins de monde pour ne pas prendre plus de risque.

-Geoffrey, on va rentrer. Il se fait tard. Dit Fenrir

-En effet, nous aussi allons y aller. Dit Narcissa en réduisant elle aussi les affaires de son fils

-Nous aussi, Neville. J'espère que tu inviteras tes amis à la maison durant les quelques jours que tes parents passent en amoureux. Dit Augusta qui avait très envie de rencontrer les amis de son petit-fils

-C'est vrai, grand-mère ? Demanda Neville qui n'avait pas encore osé le lui demander

-Puisque je te le dis. Mais il faudra que tu le demandes discrètement à tes amis. Dit Augusta avec un regard complice qui surprit Lucius, Narcissa et Fenrir qui connaissaient la réputation de la vieille femme

-Père, je peux y aller ? Demanda Drago

-Il faut voir quand est-ce que c'est et en discuter avec Madame Longbottom. Mais si on n'y voit pas d'inconvénients. Dirent Lucius et Narcissa en lui souriant

-Papa, je peux y aller aussi, s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda Geoffrey en se précipitant dans ses bras

-Je n'y vois pas de problème mais il faut en discuter. Dit Fenrir ne sachant pas si Tom avait prévu quelque chose pour les vacances

-Parfait. Nous vous tiendrons au courant. Et préviendrons le reste de tes amis, Neville. Sur ceux, bonne continuation. Dit Augusta avant de transplaner avec Neville après qu'ils aient dis au-revoir

Lucius et Narcissa ainsi que Drago transplanèrent à leur tour. Fenrir attrapa Geoffrey et transplana lui aussi pour le Manoir Serpentard où ils allaient passer une partie de leur vacance. Quand ils arrivèrent au Manoir, Tom était en train de customiser une commode pour en faire à terme une jardinière. Fenrir fit tomber son glamour dès qu'il fut sur les terres du Manoir. Nagini fila chasser une ou deux belles souris ou mulots. Un elfe vint récupérer les bagages de Geoffrey et écouta les quelques directives pour le repas de la soirée. Geoffrey, lui, avait repérer son père et courait vers lui en tenant sa robe tout en appelant son père. Tom se retourna vers lui et fut très surpris de voir son petit garçon vêtu d'une robe jaune de princesse. Il savait qu'il avait cette robe puisque c'était lui-même qui le lui avait acheté puisqu'il le lui avait demandé avec des yeux de chiot battu et un optimale en histoire de la magie dans la magie. Tom n'avait donc pas pu résister et avait accéder à sa requête bien étrange.

-Père ! S'exclama Geoffrey en lui sautant dans les bras

-Bonjour, mon trésor. Comment c'est passé cette fin d'année ?

-C'était trop bien. Serpentard a gagné la coupe, Neville et moi avons fait la paix. On a passé la journée en robe de princesse. Oh, et la grand-mère de Neville a proposé, à nos et moi, de venir chez elle pendant les vacances. Je peux y aller ? Dis père, je peux ? Papa a dit qu'il était d'accord. Dit Geoffrey d'une traite, toujours dans les bras de son père

-Nous verrons bien quand est-ce que cela a lieu. Mais en attendant, on a une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Dit Tom

-Vraiment ?! Dit Geoffrey en regardant ses parents alors que son papa venait de s'asseoir à même le sol à côté d'eux

-Puisqu'on te le dit, louveteau. Demain midi, on a des invités. Dit Fenrir

-Ce sera ta marraine, son marin Rodolphus et Rabastan. Ajouta Tom

-Je vais rencontrer ma marraine ! Pour de vrai ?!...Youpi ! Dit Geoffrey n'osant pas y croire avant de se mettre à s'agiter tout exciter à l'idée de les rencontrés

Il était devenu tout excité dès que ses parents lui firent un signe de la tête pour dire que c'était pour de vrai. Geoffrey était excité comme une puce. Il avait vraiment envie de les rencontrés. Il avait tant entendu parler d'eux qu'il avait l'impression de les connaître d'une certaine manière. « _Il va être intenable demain._ » pensa Tom en le voyant déjà tout excité.

« _Il se calmera quand il sera face à eux._ » Dit Fenrir par son lien avec Tom puisqu'il avait entendu sa pensée

-Geoffrey ! Viens m'aider à peindre ce meuble. Appela Tom en transformant d'un coup de baguette ses vêtements en bleu de travail

-Moi, je vais bricoler ses tiroirs déjà peint pour qu'on puisse y faire pousser des choses. Dit Fenrir en allant chercher une boîte à outils

Pendant que la petite famille commençait leurs vacances en bricolant tous ensemble, un vieil homme dans un château buvait une énième gorgée de cette si délicieuse limonade que lui avait envoyé un très ancien élève dont il ne souvenait plus du nom ni même du visage. Le vieil homme ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs et sortit un paquet de bonbon. Il l'ouvrit avec joie et plongea sa main dedans pour en ressortir avec un délicieux bonbon au citron. Il le porta à ses lèvres avec lenteur jouant avec ses propres nerfs pour amplifier la sensation de plaisir et de plénitude quand il aurait enfin le bonbon dans la bouche. Il fit tout cela sous le regard exaspérer des tableaux des Directeurs et Directrices mais aussi sous celui de Fumseck toujours prisonnier. Il le mit enfin dans sa bouche, l'avala et alla se coucher avec difficulté.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il va avoir quelques problèmes pendant un petit moment. Dit un tableau

-J'ai hâte de voir cela. Surtout qu'il a plein de rendez-vous très important pendant plusieurs semaines. Dit un autre tableau alors que l'un d'eux essayer d'entrer dans la chambre pour voir le résultat de la limonade

S'il avait pu entrer, il aurait vu un vieil homme en robe rouge avec des vifs d'or ayant une peau qui passait par toutes les nuances de verts malgré qu'il soit pâle. Il était pris de spasmes, semblait avoir la varicelle, déclaré un amour digne de Roméo et Juliette à Cornélius Fudge, sa voix ressemblée à celle qu'on a après avoir respiré de l'hélium. Et en plus de tout cela, il se frottait tout contre ses draps et son matelas comme dans un espoir d'ôter ses vêtements. Il avait bu une forte dose de potion de sommeil sans rêve l'empêchant de se réveiller et de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. C'est ainsi que commença les vacances en Enfer pour Albus Dumbledore qui l'ignorait encore.

* * *

 **Liens internet pour les robes:**

 **Avant point fr c'est:** : ht tps (:) / / www . pinterest (tout coller et sans les parenthèses, cela ne passe pas autrement sur fanfiction)

(1) .fr/pin/731201689477761144/ (Robe de Neville )

(2) .fr/pin/731201689474112837/ (Robe de Geoffrey)

(3) .fr/pin/731201689477761386/ (Robe de Drago)

(4) .fr/pin/731201689477772532/ (Robe de Théo)

(5) .fr/pin/731201689477761169/ (Robe de Blaise)

(6) .fr/pin/576671927259940265/ (Robe de Pansy)

(7) .fr/pin/731201689477771903/ (Robe d'Abigail)

(8) .fr/pin/476255729321685002/ (Robe de Vincent)

(9) .fr/pin/731201689477761154/ (Robe d'Esméralda)

* * *

Une Reviews?

Prochain chapitre: Les Lestrange au Manoir Serpentard


	37. Les Lestrange au Manoir Serpentard

Salut, tout le monde.

Petit cadeau de noël en avance. Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Merci pour vos reviews, cela fait super plaisir. On a passé le cape des 170 Reviews est c'est juste **...WOW**! C'est juste tellement géniale de voir que vous aimez autant que moi cette histoire.

Assez de blabla. Le chapitre a été relu corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Geoffrey va enfin rencontré sa marraine. Et vous aurez le droit à quelques nouvelles sur le futur bébé de Tom et Fenrir. (Il ne faudrait pas oublié ce bébé)

P.S: Il y a du vocabulaire lié à l'univers de la musique. Je ne suis pas musicien donc je ne m'y connais pas vraiment. Alors si sans le vouloir j'ai pas utiliser les bons termes ou des termes qui veulent dire la même chose, je vous demande pardon.

P.S.S: Il y a une référence à l'exorcisme. Je tiens à préciser que je ne partage pas mon avis sur ce sujet. Je sais que de manière très rare, la personne exorcisé n'a pas survécu. Je me sers donc de ce fait pour développer et expliquer un trais de caractère de Rodolphus.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 36: Les Lestranges au Manoir Serpentard**

Geoffrey s'était réveillé tôt ce matin et depuis il était aussi excité qu'une puce. Il était tout bonnement intenable. Son énergie et son excitation avaient d'abord beaucoup amusé ses parents avant de finalement commencer à les épuiser tant il semblait infatigable. Nagini, elle, avait fui ce Manoir de fou pour rejoindre la quiétude de la forêt. Fenrir partit sculpter dans les jardins loin des bruits du Manoir pendant que Tom cherchait un moyen de contenir l'énergie de son fils. Tom avait bien pensé l'envoyer dans sa chambre jusqu'à midi mais ce serait un bien mauvais début de vacances. Il avait aussi pensé le mettre derrière un chaudron de potion mais il avait trop peur qu'il ne soit trop distrait et le fasse exploser. La bibliothèque ou quelques devoirs étaient déjà disqualifiés. Et ne parlons même pas de la salle de duel pour laquelle Tom se sentait trop fatigué. Bref, Tom commençait à tomber à court d'idée quand soudain son regard se posa sur une corbeille de fruit. « J'ai trouvé ! Cela le tiendra tranquille jusqu'à midi. » pensa Tom ravit de sa petite idée qu'il ne restait plus qu'à soumettre à son garnement de fils.

-Geoffrey ! Appela-t-il

-Oui, père ? S'exclama le petit garnement en apparaissant devant lui tout débraillé et les cheveux en batailles

-Dis-moi, mon trésor que dirais-tu que l'on fasse de la poterie ensemble ? Demanda Tom en croisant les doigts dans sa tête pour que son fils accepte sinon il n'avait plus d'idée

-De la poterie ? C'est un truc avec de l'eau et de la terre ? Dit Geoffrey intriguait et soudain très attentif au plus grand soulagement de son père

-Oui, c'est cela. On modèle des objets avec nos mains. Alors cela te dit que l'on fasse cela ?

-Oh oui ! S'exclama Geoffrey

Et c'est ainsi que s'improvisa un atelier poterie entre père et fils. Tom apprit donc à Geoffrey à faire de petit vase. Il s'amusa à voir Geoffrey si concentré pour bien faire ce qu'il lui disait pour réussir. Geoffrey était adorable à froncer les sourcils et laissait un petit bout de sa langue sortir au coin de ses lèvres retroussaient par la concentration. Il bougonnait un peu au début quand son œuvre ne prenait parce qu'il n'avait pas encore le coup. Tom prit énormément de plaisir à apprendre à Geoffrey une chose qu'il avait appris à l'orphelinat quand il avait son âge. L'orphelinat lui avait appris à ne rien laisser paraître, à être le plus fort, à contrôler sa magie ainsi qu'avoir une langue d'argent mais aussi à faire de la poterie. Tom était plutôt fier de son talent pour la poterie. Durant la grossesse de Geoffrey, il avait fouillé le Manoir Serpentard de fond en comble pour s'assurer que rien ne pourrait blesser son bébé. Il avait alors trouvé pas moins de deux épouvantards, une salle de duel complètement à l'abandon avec du matériel plus que rouillé, et une salle gorgée de magie noire tant il y avait d'objet imprégné de cette dernière entre ces murs. Tom avait fouillé la salle et avait été horrifié en découvrant la dangerosité des objets. Avec Fenrir, ils avaient donc décidé de vider la pièce et d'enfermer tous ces objets dans le Manoir de feu Tom Riddle Sénior où ils s'en occuperaient plus tard (d'ailleurs, ils attendent toujours). Il avait ensuite purgé la pièce de toute magie et l'avait relié au cœur du Manoir pour qu'elle récupère ses propriétés magiques d'avant les objets de magie noire. Il avait finalement transformé la salle en un atelier de poterie. En repensant à tout ce qu'il fait pour avoir son atelier de poterie, Tom se fit la pensé qu'il devrait prendre quelques jours pour s'occuper de ces objets bien trop dangereux.

-Geoffrey ; on va arrêter. Il faut que tu te laves les bras et les mains ainsi que ta petite frimousse. Dit Tom en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule

-Ma frimousse ? Demanda Geoffrey surpris puisqu'il ne pensait pas avoir mis de terre sur son visage

-Oui. Tu as mis de la terre sur le bout de ton nez. Allez files, il faut que tu te changes.

-Dis père. On en refera de la poterie tous les deux ? Demanda Geoffrey en retirant son tablier tout sale

-Bien sûr, mon trésor. Maintenant files. Répondit Tom avant de voir Geoffrey disparaitre dans les couloirs

Tom s'occupa des poteries pour qu'elles puissent durcir tranquillement. Une fois fait, il retira son tablier et alla se laver dans ses appartements. Quand il entra dans ceux-ci, il ne fut pas surpris de voir Fenrir en train d'enfiler un pantalon propre. Il n'avait pas encore mis de chemise ou de tee-shirt laissant ainsi voir sa musculature. Fenrir releva la tête quand il l'entendit entrée dans leur chambre. Il plongea son regard dans celui marron de Tom. Il sourit en voyant les traces de poterie sur ses bras et mains.

-Alors vous avez fait de la poterie ? Dit Fenrir d'un ton légèrement taquin

-Oui. Et cela lui a beaucoup plu. Répondit Tom

-C'est bien, vous avez désormais une passion commune. Cela vous rapproche un peu plus.

-Oui. J'avoue que je commençai à désespérer de trouver une idée pour le tenir occupé.

-Mais tu as trouvé. Dit Fenrir en le voyant se dirigeait vers la salle de bain dont la porte était ouverte

-C'est vrai. Mais j'ai trouvé tout seul. Toi et Nagini avaient pris la fuite. Dit Tom en remplissant le lavabo pour qu'il puisse laver ses mains et ses bras

-C'était un repli stratégique. Rigola Fenrir

Fenrir finit de s'habiller d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise ambrée où il laissa le col légèrement ouvert laissant voir son torse. Il enfila une paire de botte noire et alla dans la salle de bain. Quand il entra il tomba sur un spectacle éblouissant. Tom s'était lavé les bras et s'était déshabillé pour se changer avec les vêtements que Fenrir avait mis à sa disposition dans la salle de bain. Tom avait donc enfilé un pantalon gris foncé et un tee-shirt rouge ne cachant nullement son ventre plus que rebondit par la grossesse. Il était à un petit sept mois et le petit bout était prévu pour septembre. Si tout se passait bien, le petit bout de choux pointerait le bout de son nez au début de la seconde année de Geoffrey quand celui-ci serait à Poudlard. La grossesse le fatiguait autant que celle de Geoffrey mais il était heureux malgré qu'il ne puisse se battre comme avant. La plupart des sorts qui sortaient de sa baguette donnaient des fleurs de toutes ou des chauves-souris et serpents selon la grandeur de sa colère.

-Quand dirons-nous à Geoffrey pour sa petite-sœur ? Demanda Fenrir en s'approchant pour prendre sa brosse à cheveux

-Peut-être en même temps qu'à Bella, Rod et Bastan. Proposa Tom

-C'est une bonne idée. Et si tu me disais le prénom que tu voudrais donner à cette petite princesse ? Dit Fenrir en l'asseyant doucement sur un tabouret qui servait à mettre des vêtements dessus, la plupart du temps

Il rangea sa brosse à cheveux et prit celle de Tom. Il le plaça face au miroir avant de glisser une main dans ses doux cheveux pour tous les récupérer et commençait à les brosser.

-J'avais envie de lui donner le nom d'une fleur. Mais pas l'un de celle que l'on entend tout le temps comme Rose ou Violette. Non, je ne veux pas que ma fille ait un prénom… Commença Tom

-Commun, sujet à blague et moquerie. Tu voulais surtout que ces choses ne soient pas possibles avec celui de Geoffrey. Le coupa gentiment Fenrir

-Peux-tu seulement me reprocher de ne pas vouloir cela ? Dit Tom en le fixant dans le miroir

-Bien sûr que non, mon amour. J'aime voir comment tu veux la protéger d'une chose à laquelle tous les parents ne pensent pas vraiment. Rassura Fenrir en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe

-Et c'est une honte !... J'aimerai bien qu'elle s'appelle Lotus. Et toi ?

-Lotus ?!... C'est très joli et absolument pas commun. Il n'y a pas moyen de faire une blague ou de se moquer. Que penses-tu de Calypso ? Je me disais que cela serait très joli. Dit Fenrir après avoir réfléchi à la proposition de Tom

-Calypso ?!... C'est très joli et peu commun. La seule blague que je vois c'est : « Calypso est une apocalypse ». Il suffit qu'elle ait un caractère bien trempé pour qu'on risque de lui faire. Je suis désolé, Fen. Si tu veux on peut mettre ce prénom comme deuxième prénom.

-Comme on l'a fait avec Eden pour Geoffrey ? C'était un prénom que tu aimais beaucoup et tu craignais que l'on fasse des blagues avec. Dit Fenrir pas du tout blessé par la réponse de Tom

Il savait très bien combien il avait peur qu'on se moque de son enfant à cause de son prénom. C'était même son épouvantard lors de la grossesse de Geoffrey quand ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé son prénom.

-Oui, comme cela. Ce serait une bonne idée ; Lotus Calypso Greyback-Riddle. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est joli comme tout ? Dit Tom qui ne voulait pas jeter la proposition de Fenrir qui lui faisait de petites tresses pour les nouer derrière sa tête

-Lotus Calypso Greyback-Riddle? ...hm… C'est vrai que c'est beau. Dit Fenrir après avoir réfléchi et en finissant de coiffer Tom

Tom se regarda dans le miroir et fut ravi du résultat. C'était tout bonnement magnifique. En plus celui allait à ravir. Fenrir l'aida à se redresser alors que celui-ci le remercier pour cette si belle couronne. Ils revinrent dans la chambre quand ils entendirent deux petits coups à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre légèrement laissant passer une petite frimousse bien connue qui sourit et entra tel une tornade pour se jeter dans les jambes de son papa. Fenrir attrapa la petite tornade brune et la porta dans ses bras pour la calait sur sa hanche. Geoffrey déposa un bisou sur la joue un peu râpeuse de son papa, comme il aimait le faire. Geoffrey était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche avec des chaussures de villes noires.

-Waouh ! Trop beau ta couronne, père ! S'exclama Geoffrey avec des yeux brillants d'étoiles en regardant son père

-Merci, mon trésor. Toi aussi tu es très beau. Mais tu sais c'est papa qui m'a fait cette jolie couronne. Répondit Tom en lui ébouriffant

-T'es trop fort papa. Dit Geoffrey avec les yeux brillants toujours autant

Tom était extrêmement touché par le compliment de son petit garçon. Fenrir, lui, pétait de fierté devant les compliments que sa couronne recevait. Être exclu de la société sorcière l'avait obligé à apprendre à se débrouiller et avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il avait donc appris plein de chose pour ne pas avoir besoin de cette société qui les condamnés. Il avait dû apprendre à faire le coiffeur, par exemple. En fait, il avait dû se débrouiller pour subvenir à ses besoins et refaire toute l'histoire de l'évolution en plus rapide grâce aux choses qu'il récupérait par-ci par-là.

-Et si je t'en faisais une, Louveteau ? Proposa Fenrir

-Oh oui. Comme ça, je serai le prince. Répondit Geoffrey tout heureux à l'idée d'avoir une couronne

-Le prince ? Demanda Tom intrigué par la déclaration de son fils

-Ben puisque tu es la reine et papa le roi alors moi je suis le prince. Répondit Geoffrey comme si c'était l'évidence même

-Évidemment petit prince. Je vous laisse. Je vais aller voir si les elfes ont fini de tout préparer. Dit Tom en ébouriffant les cheveux de son petit garçon

Il embrassa Fenrir et sortit. Il partit dans les couloirs pour rejoindre les cuisines. Dans la cuisine, il y avait une grande table sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs plats. Il y avait en entrée des avocats mimosa merveilleusement présentés. Le plat était un délicieux poulet avec des frites dorées. Et le désert était juste un énorme gâteau aux trois chocolats. En plus les elfes étaient en train de mettre de la chantilly pour faire le glaçage.

-Est-ce que cela plaît à Monsieur ? Demanda un elfe en le voyant observer les différents plats

-Cela me plaît beaucoup. Cependant, je rajouterai quelques copeaux de chocolat noir au-dessus du glaçage. Répondit Tom

-Bien, Monsieur. Nous allons le faire. Y a-t-il autre chose ?

-Non, c'est très bien comme ça. Est-ce que la table a été dressée dans la grande salle à manger ? Demanda Tom en se disant qu'il ferait bien d'aller voir

-Tiny et Fly sont allés la dressée, Monsieur.

-Très bien finissez donc. Nos invités ne devraient pas trop tarder à arriver. Dit Tom avant de sortir de la cuisine

Il alla dans la grande salle à manger et observa le travail des elfes. Il vit avec plaisir que la table était très bien dressée. Chaque couverts et verres étaient à leur place. Les serviettes de table avaient la forme de nénuphar et se trouver posé dans l'assiette de présentation. La carafe d'eau et celles de vins étaient posées en bout de table sans être au bord ni trop loin pour se servir. Un vase remplit de calla et d'amaryllis se trouvait au centre de la table. La blancheur des callas et le rose des amaryllis s'accordaient à merveille. C'était les dernières amaryllis de l'année. D'habitude la floraison se finissait en mai mais elle avait eu un mois de retard ce qui expliqué leur présence sur la table. Et la nappe d'un joli rose-rouge était parfaite. Non décidément Tom n'avait rien à redire les elfes avaient un travail fantastique. C'était parfait. Il manquait juste un petit fond de musique mais ça il s'en occupait.

-Est-ce que cela plaît à Monsieur ? Demandèrent Fly et Tiny d'une même voix

-Vous avez fait du très bon travail. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. Les félicita Tom

Les deux elfes ne tardèrent pas à disparaître dans un « pop ». Tom agita sa baguette et le dictaphone se mit en route diffusant non sans surprise les titres les plus connus de la musique classique. Le vinyle commença donc à diffuser les quatre saisons de Vivaldi. Il appela un elfe de maison et le chargea de recevoir les invités quand ils arriveraient. Au même moment où l'elfe acquiesça, ils entendirent trois coups faits avec le heurtoir de la porte d'entrée. L'elfe s'éclipsa donc pour aller ouvrir aux invités et les conduire auprès de Tom qui était dans le couloir pas loin de la grande salle à manger. Tom jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux escaliers et se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Fenrir et Geoffrey pour prendre autant de temps.

-Monsieur, Lord et Lady Lestrange et Rabastan Lestrange sont ici. Dit l'elfe avant de disparaître

Tom regarda avec plaisir ses amis. Rabastan portait un pantalon blanc avec une chemise noire ce qui lui allait très bien. Rodolphus était habillé comme son petit-frère mais à l'inverse son pantalon était noir et une chemise blanche qui lui allait tout aussi bien qu'à Rabastan. Bella portageait une robe bleu nuit presque noir parfaitement ajusté. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir plutôt bien récupérer depuis le jugement mais ils allaient encore avoir besoin de temps.

-Bonjour, mes amis. Dit Tom en leur souriant

-Bonjour, Tom. Tu as l'air en parfaite santé. Dit Rodolphus en venant lui serrait la main avant de lui donner une accolade amicale

-Oh ! Tu attends un petit bout ! Je pourrais être le parrain ? Dit Rabastan tout excité en voyant le ventre rebondit de Tom

-Oui, j'attends un petit bout, comme tu dis. Fenrir et moi-même n'avons pas encore choisi le parrain ou la marraine. On a choisi il n'y a que quelques heures le prénom. Dit Tom amusait par son comportement

-Ne vous cassez pas la tête, je me porte volontaire pour être parrain. Dit Rabastan tout aussi excité

-Voilà la première surprise. Pourtant tu nous a dit en avoir deux. Alors qu'elle est cette deuxième surprise ? D'ailleurs où est Fenrir, nous ne l'avons pas encore vu. Dit Bella qui avait salué Tom quand Rabastan expliquait à son frère pourquoi il pensait être le meilleur choix de parrain

-Si je te le dis, Bella ce ne sera plus une surprise. Quant à Fenrir, je crois qu'il termine de se préparer. Dit Tom_ Fenrir ! Descends ; ils sont là ! Appela Tom en se mettant au pied des escaliers

-Je sais qu'ils sont là. Lui répondit Fenrir depuis le palier

Tom le regarda avec des questions dans les yeux quand il vit Fenrir mais pas Geoffrey. Mais il le repéra rapidement quand il vit sa petite main tenir le pantalon de Fenrir.

FLASH BACK

Pendant que Tom discutait avec leurs amis, Fenrir avait eu un petit problème. Il avait fini de coiffer Geoffrey. Et il lui avait mis des paillettes argentées dans ses cheveux, d'un simple coup de baguette. Avec Geoffrey, ils avaient commencé à rejoindre Tom quand Geoffrey avait aperçu sa marraine à travers les barreaux de l'escalier. Il l'avait regardé avec curiosité. Elle était aussi belle que sa tante Cissy et aussi charismatique que son père. Lui qui avait hâte de la rencontré n'était plus si sûr maintenant qu'il pouvait la voir.

-Papa, tu crois qu'elle va bien m'aimée ma marraine ? Demanda Geoffrey surprenant et prenant au dépourvu son papa

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda Fenrir ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui demandait une chose pareille

-Ben…elle est super forte et belle…un peu comme Nagini. Et moi je suis juste un petit garçon comme les autres mais j'ai des papas super. Répondit Geoffrey en regardant toujours sa marraine à travers les barreaux de l'escalier

-Louveteau, tu sais ta marraine nous a aidé à te chercher quand tu as été kidnappé et elle n'a jamais abandonné. Elle t'adorait déjà avant cela et ce n'est pas le temps qui changerait ça. On va descendre rejoindre ton père et tu vas la rencontrer ainsi que son mari et son beau-frère. En plus, je suis certain que ce que tu as dit concernant Nagini ferait autant plaisir à l'une et à l'autre. Le rassura Fenrir

-Mais… Commença Geoffrey toujours pas sûr

-Et si tu ne me crois pas tu n'auras qu'à t'éclipser pour aller jour le morceau de piano que tu as appris avec ton père et tante Cissy. Finit de le rassurer Fenrir

Il l'aida à se relever et lui fit épousseter son pantalon pour être sûr qu'il soit propre. Une fois fait, il mit une main sur son épaule et le guida vers les escaliers non sans lui chuchoter qu'il devrait dire à Nagini les compliments qu'il lui avait confiés. Il marcha à côté de Geoffrey qui promit de le dire à Nagini quand il irait lui donner un cookie.

\- Fenrir ! Descends ; ils sont là ! Appela Tom en se mettant au pied des escaliers

-Je sais qu'ils sont là. Lui répondit Fenrir depuis le palier

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Fenrir descendit les escaliers avec Geoffrey cachait derrière lui et accroché à son pantalon. Il semblait aussi stresser que terrifier à l'idée que sa marraine ne puisse pas l'aimer. Mais honnêtement qui pouvait résister à sa petite bouille d'ange si adorable. Tom comprit rapidement le problème en ne voyant pas Geoffrey pointait ne serais ce que le bout de son nez. Il leur faisait exactement la même chose que la fois où il avait rencontré Lucius, Narcissa et Drago. Mais cette fois cela serait plus facile pour tout le monde puisqu'il était à la maison. Bella, Rabastan et Rodolphus saluèrent avec en train Fenrir et le félicitèrent pour le bout de choux à venir. Quand les salutations furent finies, Tom et Fenrir remarquèrent que Geoffrey était un peu plus détendu. Ils l'avaient vu jeté de discret coup d'œil vers sa marraine, Rodolphus et Rabastan sans que ces derniers ne le voient.

-Rod, Bastan, Bella. Il est peut-être temps qu'on vous présente notre deuxième surprise. Dit Fenrir qui avait bien l'intention de présenter son fils avant d'entrer dans la grande salle à manger

-$Allez sors de là. Ils ne vont pas te mordre.$ Siffla Tom en voyant le regard interrogateur concernant la surprise

-$Non. Elle va me mordre. Nagini mord bien.$ Siffla Geoffrey en secouant la tête car en observant sa marraine, elle lui avait fait pensé à Nagini dans ses meilleurs jours

-$Je te promets qu'ils ne te feront rien. Et puis, papa et moi on te protégera.$ Dit Tom pour le persuadé, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas le rapport entre sa marraine et Nagini

Geoffrey observa une dernière fois son père avant de soupirer et de s'écarter doucement. Il s'écarta de telle sorte qu'il se retrouva entre ses parents. Bella, Rodolphus et Rabastan virent avec surprise un mini- Tom sortir de derrière Fenrir. Ils l'observèrent un peu avant que Bella ne réalise que c'était son petit filleul plus vieux que la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu mais bien son petit filleul qu'elle pourrait reconnaître entre mil.

Bella n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son petit filleul se tenait là devant eux entre ses parents et il était beau comme un cœur. Bella se retint de le prendre dans ses préférant le laisser se présenter. Rodolphus et Rabastan l'avaient reconnu grâce à ses yeux aussi jolis qu'envoutants. Il ressemblait à un petit prince avec sa couronne pailletée. Geoffrey les regarda un instant avant de faire un petit en avant sans pour autant s'éloigner de ses parents.

-Bonjour. Je suis Geoffrey. Ravi de faire votre connaissance. Dit Geoffrey en leur faisant un petit sourire timide

« Trop mignon » pensèrent Rodolphus, Rabastan et Bellatrix en même temps en le voyant faire un petit pas en arrière pour se rapprocher de ses parents.

-Bonjour, Geoffrey. Je suis Rabastan mais tu peux m'appeler oncle Bastan. Dit Rabastan en lui donnant un grand sourire chaleureux

Geoffrey lui rendit simplement son sourire puisqu'il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec la famille de sa marraine qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Rabastan fut ravi que le petit lui rende son sourire. Il accepta l'idée que le petit garçon avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Rodolphus s'approcha lui aussi mais se mit à la hauteur du petit bout et lui donna un sourire rassurant.

-Salut, mon grand. Je suis Rodolphus, le mari de ta marraine. J'espère qu'on arrivera à s'entendre. Dit Rodolphus sans essayer de s'approcher, il laisserait le petit venir vers lui

Bella, elle, fut moins diplomate. Elle avait trop de mal à croire que son petit filleul était bien là. Oh, elle le voyait bien en chair et en os devant elle mais elle avait besoin de le toucher pour y croire vraiment. Quand Rodolphus se fut relever après que Geoffrey lui ai fait coucou d'un signe de la main, Bella se précipita plus ou moins calmement sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle prit tellement Geoffrey au dépourvu qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se cacher derrière l'un de ses parents. Bella le serra délicatement dans ses bras respirant avec plaisir son parfum de cannelle et d'ortie. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de l'écarter et de le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle tenait son visage à deux mains. Elle caressa ses joues du bout des doigts.

-Mon petit filleul adoré ; je suis heureuse de te voir. Tu as tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. Depuis quand es-tu avec tes parents ? Où étais-tu avant ?... Oh ! J'ai tellement hâte qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Dit-elle d'une voix vibrante d'émotions alors qu'elle était à genoux devant lui en train de lui caresser les joues

Geoffrey était complètement déboussolé par le comportement de sa marraine. Elle semblait rayonner de bonheur à l'idée de le voir avec ses parents. Elle lui donnait l'impression qu'on avait exaucé l'un de ses désirs les plus chers. Geoffrey n'était pas loin d'avoir raison car Bellatrix n'avait que trois désirs qui étaient chers à son cœur. Il y avait le fait que sa famille soit heureuse, qu'elle et Rod aient un enfant et que Geoffrey soit retrouvé. Le retour de Geoffrey auprès de ses parents faisait d'une pierre deux coups.

-Et si on allait à table. Proposa Fenrir qui savait que Tom ne devait pas trop se fatiguer pour rien

Ils acceptèrent cette proposition et entrèrent dans la grande salle à manger. Bellatrix alla dans la salle avec les autres mais on voyait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher son filleul. Mais Geoffrey n'étant pas à l'aise réussit à se faufiler loin d'elle pour se réfugier entre ses parents qui ne savaient pas s'ils devaient être amusé ou inquiet de son comportement. Finalement, ils décidèrent de ne choisir ni l'un ni l'autre mais de garder l'œil ouvert et de donner un petit coup de pouce autant à Bella qu'à Geoffrey. En fait, ils feraient comme ils avaient fait avec Lucius et Geoffrey quelques années plus tôt. Ils entrèrent tous d'en la salle à manger et s'installèrent autour de la table. Tom se retrouva en bout de table avec à sa droite Fenrir et à sa gauche Rodolphus. Geoffrey se mit à côté de son papa. Bella se mit à son filleul entre son mari et son beau-frère. Les adultes commencèrent à discuter de quelques banalités pour permettre à Geoffrey de se détendre un peu plus facilement. Les elfes apportèrent l'apéritif autour duquel ils discutèrent encore un peu de banalité laissant un peu plus de temps à Geoffrey. Il profita de les voir discuter de banalité ne demandant pas son intervention pour défaire le nénuphar et essayer de le refaire. Il était si concentré qu'il ne vit pas sa marraine ni Rodolphus ni Rabastan l'observaient. Il ne remarqua pas non plus les elfes qui venaient d'arriver avec l'entrée.

-Geoffrey ! Appela doucement Tom

-Oui, père ? Dit-il en le regardant même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui voulait

-Tiny t'apporte ton entrée. Expliqua Fenrir

-Oh ! Pardon, Tiny. Dit Geoffrey en voyant le petit elfe et en s'écartant pour qu'il puisse poser son entrée

Une fois que les entrées furent servies, Fenrir se leva et servit le vin et l'eau. Un elfe de maison apporta une carafe de jus de pêche à la demande de Tom. Fenrir laissa Geoffrey servir son père et lui-même en jus de pêche. Ils commencèrent à manger leur entrée en silence. Aucuns d'eux ne voulaient sur des sujets épineux dès le début du repas comme l'était le sujet du kidnapping de Geoffrey. Le silence n'était pas pesant mauvais c'était juste comme si tout le monde avait décidé de déguster tranquillement son entrée. Alors qu'ils arrivaient tranquillement à la fin de leur entrée, Rabastan décida d'essayer d'engager une discussion avec Geoffrey.

-Eh, Geoffrey. Il me semble que tu étais à Poudlard cette année. Tu étais dans quelle Maison ? Dit-il en lui souriant

-J'étais à Poufsouffle. Répondit simplement Geoffrey

-Poufsouffle ?! Je me demande comment sont leur dortoir. Dit Rodolphus d'un air pensif comme s'il n'a t'entendait pas une réponse mais il espérait sincèrement que Geoffrey lui réponde

Geoffrey le regarda un instant et quand il remarqua qu'il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, il décida de lui répondre pour lui faire plaisir mais aussi parce qu'il lui semblait tout aussi sympathique que son petit-frère. Mais il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de sa marraine qui lui semblait un peu inatteignable. Elle n'avait pas encore cherché à lui parler depuis qu'ils sont autour de la table mais lui non plus d'ailleurs. En fait, Bella ne savait pas comment aborder son filleul. Et lui ne savait pas non plus comment le faire. Tom et Fenrir allaient devoir les aider s'ils ne s'en sortent pas. Il était hors de question que ces deux-là restent en froid parce qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à ce parler.

-Le dortoir des Poufsouffles est super. La salle commune est très chaleureuse avec toutes ses grosses cheminées. En plus à côté de notre lit qu'on aura jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte Poudlard, on a un petit jardin rien qu'à nous. Répondit Geoffrey tout de suite très enthousiaste

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils mangèrent en discutant de Poudlard. Rabastan et Rodolphus le firent parler de ses cours et de ses amis. Tom et Fenrir parlaient avec Bella de choses et d'autres mais surtout de ce que Tom avait fait en politique après avoir récupérer son corps. Les elfes venaient de débarrasser le plat pour laisser un peu de temps avant le dessert. Geoffrey n'avait toujours pas réussi à parler à sa marraine. Cependant, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Rabastan et de Rodolphus. D'ailleurs, il pensait pouvoir appeler Rabastan, Tonton Bastan et Rodolphus, oncle Rod. Fenrir et Tom connaissaient leur fils. Ils savaient donc qu'il avait accepté Rodolphus et Rabastan ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'il leur donne un petit surnom. Bella essaya d'engager une conversation avec son filleul.

-Dis-moi, Geoffrey. Tom nous a dit avoir trouvé le prénom du bébé. Tu sais si tu vas être grand-frère d'une petite-sœur ou d'un petit-frère ?

-Je ne sais pas. Vous avez trouvé le prénom ? Dit Geoffrey en questionnant ses parents avec curiosité

-Oui. Répondit Tom en prenant la main de Fenrir sur la table et la lui serrant tout doucement tout en lui souriant

-Nous avons décidé d'appeler cette petite princesse ; Lotus Calypso Greyback-Riddle. Dit Fenrir tout aussi que Tom

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Geo ? Demanda Rabastan en reprenant le surnom que Tom et Fenrir avaient utilisé un peu plus tôt

-C'est très beau. La fleur de lotus symbolise la beauté et l'élégance (Nda : ceci est une signification générale car cela varie avec la religion et le pays. Par exemple la fleur de lotus en Egypte a une signification différente de celle du Japon.). Je suis sûr qu'elle sera magnifique. Dit Geoffrey en s'imaginant en fille mais plus petit avec le prénom de Lotus

Bella se trouva un peu triste de n'avoir eu le droit qu'à un petit « je ne sais pas » bien que durant le repas elle avait pu apprendre un peu à le connaître. Tom remarqua le regard quelque peu blessé de sa meilleure amie. Il eut alors une idée qui sans le savoir était celle que Fenrir avait dit un peu plus tôt à Geoffrey pour le rassurer. Il chuchota discrètement son idée à Fenrir qui la chuchota à Geoffrey qui acquiesça avant de sauter de sa chaise. Il fit un petit détour par ses parents pour leur déposer un bisou sur la joue pour les remercier de leur idée. Il alla du côté de sa marraine et attrapa sa main sous son regard interrogateur.

-Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Viens avec moi, s'il-te-plaît. Dit-il

-Bien sûr. Dit-elle se levant

Geoffrey l'emmena hors de la grande salle. Il la guida dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de musique où se trouvait un magnifique grand piano noir moderne à corde. Il y avait le violon de son père et la toute nouvelle guitare électrique de son papa. La salle était éclairée par de grandes baies laissant entrée la lumière naturelle. Il y avait aussi un petit coin salon permettant à des spectateurs de s'asseoir confortablement. Geoffrey demanda à sa marraine de s'installer confortablement dans le salon ce qu'elle fit intriguer par son manège. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se poser des questions que Rodolphus vint la rejoindre dans le fauteuil. Rabastan s'assis sur un repose pied tandis que Fenrir s'assis dans le canapé où il prit Tom dans ses bras. Tom qui fit un petit clin d'œil encourageant à Geoffrey qui n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer devant quelqu'un d'autre que ces parents. Geoffrey ne connaissait pas encore beaucoup de morceaux mais ils étaient de niveaux différents puisqu'il n'avait appris que des morceaux qu'il aimait. Il alla chercher son cahier et de musique et choisi une partition plutôt simple pour s'échauffer puis il ferait un morceau un peu plus difficile avant de finalement faire celui qu'aime tellement sa marraine. Il commença par jouer « j'ai du bon tabac dans ma tabatière » où il ne fit pas de faute. C'était par ce morceau qu'il avait commencé à apprendre à jouer. Il fut applaudi pour sa jolie prestation. Les applaudissements même s'il ne venait que de sa famille le firent rougir. Il tourna la page pour pouvoir avoir la partition du morceau qu'il allait jouer devant lui.

-Je vais jouer « _Rise_ » par John Dreamer. Dit-il en posant doucement ses doigts sur les touches

Et alors, il joua avec une grande aisance. C'était son morceau préféré. Il était capable de le jouer les yeux fermés tellement, il l'aimait. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il était tellement pris dans la musique qu'il ne vit pas ni même ne sentit Rabastan s'accroupir à côté de lui. Quand la dernière note du morceau retentit, il ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba dans celui de Rabastan qui lui souriait.

-Tu es vraiment très doué, gamin. Lui dit Rabastan en s'asseyant au sol

-...Merci, Tonton Bastan. Bafouilla Geoffrey en rougissant

Il y eut un gros court-circuit dans l'esprit de Rabastan quand il entendit Geoffrey l'appelait "Tonton Bastan". Rodolphus observait son petit-frère en souriant jamais il n'avait espérer être un jour appelait Tonton. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il reconnecte ses petits neurones et qu'il prenne ensuite Geoffrey dans ses bras. En attendant, le petit pouvait continuer de jouer s'il le voulait.

-Tu peux continuer de jouer, mon grand. Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon frère, il reprendra ses esprits dans peu de temps. Lui Rodolphus en voyant le regard inquiet qu'il portait à son nouvellement Tonton

Geoffrey acquiesça et tourna la page pour pouvoir avoir la partition du morceau qu'aimait sa marraine. Il allait le jouer pas complètement ou du moins pas totalement à son tempo ordinaire puisqu'il ne le connait pas totalement. Il ne dit pas ce qu'il allait jouer préférant commencer à le jouer se doutant que sa marraine le reconnaîtrait. Et c'est sur cette pensée véridique que les premières notes de la pièce « Le Carnaval des Animaux » et tout particulièrement le morceau « l'Aquarium » résonna dans la pièce. Bellatrix reconnut aussitôt le morceau et elle fut touché d'entendre combien il savait bien le jouer.

FLASH BACK

-Bella ! Appela Tom en tenant son petit garçon dans les bras

Il devait partir pour une importante réunion avec un clan vampirique et il ne pouvait pas emporter avec lui son petit bébé. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux vampires c'est juste qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas emmener Geoffrey avec lui. Un bébé dans une réunion de clan pour discuter de guerre et de politique n'était pas une chose à faire. Fenrir avait une réunion avec d'autres loup-garou donc ne pouvait pas s'occuper de Geoffrey tout comme Lucius qui s'occupait de Drago qui était malade. Et Narcissa avait une journée entre amies qui était prévu depuis longtemps et où Lucius l'avait poussé à aller se détendre pendant qu'il prendrait sa journée pour s'occuper de son fils. Il ne restait donc plus que Bella comme option c'est pour cela qu'il la cherchait dans tout le manoir.

-Salut, Tom. Dit Bella en apparaissant à l'angle du couloir

-Ah, Bella ! Je te cherchais. Dit Tom

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda Bella

Et Tom lui expliqua rapidement qu'il ne pouvait s'occuper de Geoffrey et espérait donc qu'elle pourrait le faire. Bella accepta rapidement de s'occuper de son petit filleul. Tom lui confia Geoffrey et partit après avoir déposé un bisou sur sa joue et s'être assurer que Bella prendrait bien soin de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Tom. Je vais bien m'occuper de lui. Tu peux aller à ta réunion l'esprit tranquille. Le rassura-t-elle

Tom embrassa une dernière fois Geoffrey sur la joue et se retourna pour partir. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'il confiait Geoffrey, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et comme à chaque fois il voyait son ami tenir l'une des mains de Geoffrey et lui faire faire "au-revoir" de sa petite main. Et cette fois-ci, ne changea pas de toutes les autres.

-Et si je t'apprenais à jouer du piano, Geoffrey? Proposa Bellatrix en partant dans la salle de musique

Elle passa tout le temps de la réunion de Tom avec Geoffrey sur ses genoux à lui apprendre à jouer « L'aquarium » de Camille Saint-Saëns comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il lui était confiait.

-Ta maman, ne s'inquiète vraiment pour rien. Tu ne vas disparaître ; n'est-ce pas mon petit filleul. Dit Bella en embrassant le bout de son nez

Un mois plus tard dans ce même Manoir à un étage différent dans une chambre ; un homme était en larmes à genoux devant le petit lit de son fils. Il tenait tout contre son cœur la petite couverture de son fils. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de son compagnon et époux alors qu'il demandait entre ses bras d'une voix presque suppliante qu'on lui rende son bébé et où est-ce qu'il était. Quand Bellatrix vit son meilleur ami pleurant dans les bras de Fenrir, elle se sentit coupable d'avoir rigolé de cela un mois plutôt jour pour jour avec Geoffrey quand elle lui apprenait à jouer du piano.  
FIN DU FLASH BACK

Bella sortit de ses pensées et souvenir quand elle entendit le tempo et le rythme changé dans la musique alors que cela ne le devait pas. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il ne savait pas le jouer complètement. Elle fut touchée d'entendre qu'il savait le jouer plus loin que jusqu'où elle lui avait appris quand il était encore tout petit. Enfin la dernière note retentit dans la pièce alors que les applaudissements se firent nombreux et plus intenses que tout à l'heure.

-Mon neveu est un petit génie du piano ! S'exclama Rabastan qui avait enfin reprit pied dans la réalité

-…Merci, Tonton. Bafouilla encore une fois Geoffrey

-Ne sois pas gêné, mon grand. Tu es vraiment très doué. Ton dernier morceau est loin d'être facile. Dit Rodolphus amusé par la gêne du petit bout qui semblait ne pas vouloir arrêter de rougir sous les compliments

-…Merci, oncle Rod. Murmura Geoffrey touché par tous ces compliments

Bella se leva et alla se mettre accroupit devant lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux sous le regard interrogateur de Geoffrey qui se demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Pendant ce temps, Rodolphus et Rabastan discutaient avec Tom et Fenrir du petit génie qui était toujours aussi rouge qu'une belle tomate bien mûre.

-Tu as très bien joué, Geoffrey. Il n'y avait presque pas de faute dans la partie que tu ne semblais pas connaître. Est-ce que cela te ferait plaisir que je t'apprenne à le jouer la partie que tu ne connais pas bien ? Lui proposa Bella

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît, marraine ! S'exclama Geoffrey avec un grand sourire aux lèvres sa peur semblant s'être envolé

-Ce sera avec plaisir, Geo'. Je me demande si tu te mettras sur mes genoux comme je le faisais quand tu étais tout petit et que je t'apprenais à jouer ce morceau pendant que tes parents étaient en réunion ? Dit Bella en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors qu'in s'exclamait qu'il était un grand garçon et qu'à son âge on ne se met plus sur les genoux de sa marraine

Tom les invita à retourner dans la grande salle à manger où ils mangèrent leur part de gâteau dans une ambiance beaucoup plus détendu. Ils commentèrent le talent de Geoffrey pour le piano. Quand le désert fut fini ; Bella et Geoffrey retournèrent dans la salle de musique où elle lui apprit à jouer un peu plus le morceau en lui racontant des anecdotes d'avant son kidnapping quand elle s'occupait de lui. Dans le bureau de Tom ; Fenrir et lui expliquait comment ils avaient retrouvé Geoffrey. Rabastan fut totalement chamboulé en découvrant comment son adorable neveu avait été traité par ces moldus. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas Geoffrey autant qu'il le voudrait mais s'il avait bien une chose dont il était sûr c'était que Geoffrey était un petit garçon aussi adorable que gentil. Rodolphus, lui, en revanche manqua de casser le verre qu'il avait dans la main. Rodolphus n'avait jamais été très doué pour contrôler sa colère et encore moins quand cela concerner sa famille. Alors, l'idée que de vulgaire moldus avaient osé faire du mal à son neveu le mettait dans une colère noire alors que tout son être réclamer vengeance.

-Rassurez-moi. Ils ne vivent pas une petite vie tranquille loin de toutes formes de punition ? Demanda dangereusement Rodolphus qui se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas transplaner chez ces moldus et leur apprendre les bonnes manières

-Eh bien. En fait, si. Nous ne savons pas pu agir de peur qu'ils ne remontent jusqu'à nous. Dit Tom

-QUOI ?! S'exclamèrent Rodolphus et Rabastan

-L'enquête sur Harry Potter arrive bientôt à sa fin. Dumbledore ne pourra pas intervenir. Il est coincé chez lui à cause de notre petite vengeance. Nous pourrons agir plus habillement sans qu'il n'y ait de retomber sur nous. Dit Tom

-En plus, si vous défendez habillement feu Harry Potter contre les découvertes des traitements fait à ce-dernier par sa famille moldu cela vous permettra de bien vous faire aux yeux de la communauté sorcière. Dit Fenrir.

-En plus, nous pourrons faire plus facilement faire passer des projets de loi pour que les orphelins magiques ne se retrouvent pas dans des orphelinats moldus. Dit Rodolphus en essayant de se calmer

-C'est vrai, grand-frère. Tu pourrais faire plus facilement accepter toutes ces lois que tu voulais faire passer pour protéger les enfants magiques de la peur et de l'incompréhension des moldus. Dit Rabastan pour calmer son frère

Il se souvenait parfaitement du nombre presque colossal de loi que son frère avait rédigé pour protéger les enfants magiques qu'ils soient sorciers, cracmols ou même loup-garous. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il voulait les protéger et leur donner une chance d'avoir une famille où il serait compris et non pas regarder comme des monstres. Si Rodolphus voulait tellement les protéger c'est parce qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis dans la mort tragique de son amie Isabelle Tina. C'était une petite sorcière du même âge que lui vivant dans un orphelinat moldu avant d'être adopté par des moldus. Ces moldus avaient été terrifié en découvrant ses pouvoirs, ils avaient cru qu'elle était possédée par le Diable en personne. Ils la firent donc exorcisés par un prêtre et c'est durant l'un de ces exorcismes qu'elle décéda. Les Aurors et la police décrétèrent que c'était un accident. Les parents furent interdits d'adopter de nouveau et le prêtre fut rappeler par l'Eglise où il fut jugé. La belle Isabelle Tina fut enterrée du haut de ses quatorze ans peu de temps avant la veille de son quinzième anniversaire. Quand il était encore libre, Rodolphus se faisait un devoir de toujours venir le jour de son anniversaire sur sa tombe pour y déposer une couronne de rose blanche et rose comme elle les aimait tellement. Rodolphus n'haïssaient pas les moldus malgré cette tragédie. Il avait simplement appris que la peur pouvait pousser avoir des choses horribles. Et c'était de cela qu'il voulait protéger les enfants magiques vivants dans le monde moldu abandonner de tous.

-Geoffrey ou Harry Potter ou peu importe qui aucun sorciers ou moldus ne devraient pouvoir faire de mal à un enfant sans craindre la justice. Dit Rodolphus en se levant pour rejoindre sa femme et son neveu

-Je crains que mon frère soit encore plus protecteur que d'ordinaire avec Geoffrey. Dit Rabastan en souriant avant de partir à la suite de son frère

Cette page de la vie de Geoffrey et de son kidnapping fut fermer, et, ils purent profiter d'une journée en famille où chacun apprenait à mieux connaître l'autre. Dans le courant de la journée c'est une Narcissa toute joyeuse qui vient voir son petit neveu. Elle en profita pour bavarder un peu avec sa sœur. Elle invita tout le monde à venir dans deux jours au Manoir Malfoy pour une petite réunion de famille en bonne et due forme. Elle décréta que Lucius se chargeait de faire venir Severus et qu'elle comptait sur sa sœur pour ramener leur cousin Sirius. Quand Tom avait demandé pourquoi ; elle avait décrété que la famille c'était sacré et que ces disputes infantiles avec Sirius étaient de l'histoire ancienne. Ils furent tous amusés de la voir défendre avec tant de véhémence l'esprit de famille. Cela les faisait un peu rire pour être honnête mais c'était sans compter un petit bout de choux qui avait décidé de quitter sa grande conversation avec le serpent de son père pour défendre sa tante Cissy adoré.

-Moi, je trouve ça super cool, Tante Cissy. J'ai bien envie de rencontrer ton cousin à toi et marraine. Dit Geoffrey en se demandant comment pouvait être Sirius Black avec un esprit plus ouvert et plus familial

-J'étais sûre que tu serais d'accord avec moi. Tiens pour te récompenser. Dit Narcissa toute souriante avant de lui donner une boîte remplit d'une nouvelle recette de cookie

-Merci, tante Cissy. Dit Geoffrey avant de lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue et de partir rejoindre Nagini pour déguster tranquillement les cookies

-Ne manges pas tout ! Dirent Tom et Fenrir avant qu'il ne parte plus loin manger ses cookies

Narcissa profita de la petite distraction de Tom et Fenrir pour filer. Elle savait qu'ils n'approuvaient pas vraiment qu'elle lui donne aussi facilement des gâteaux mais elle avait fait une sorte d'atelier cookie avec Lucius et Drago. Il restait donc beaucoup de cookies supplémentaires de quoi remplir une boîte. Elle avait rempli la boîte et avait décidé de la donner à Geoffrey. Elle savait que sa sœur se trouvait là-bas donc elle improvisa rapidement une date pour une petite réunion de famille et laissa à Lucius le plaisir de se charger d'invité Severus pendant qu'elle se chargeait du reste. Elle repartit donc pour éviter de se faire tirer les oreilles par Tom et Fenrir mais aussi pour voir comment s'en sortait Lucius.

-A dans deux jours, Bella. Rod, je pense que tu auras le plaisir de voir Lucius au Ministère ; il a reçu la convocation pour la révélation des informations trouvé sur la vie d'Harry Potter. Dit Narcissa avant de partir pour de bon les laissant ainsi profiter de leur fin de journée

* * *

 **Informations:**

www . Pinterest . fr / pin / 731 201 68 947 784 59 37 / (c'est tout collé avec le "p" de Pinterest en minuscule ) = Lien pour l'image de la couronne de Tom et Geoffrey (1)

www . Pinterest . fr / pin / 731 2016 894 778 564 40 / (c'est tout collé avec le "p" de Pinterest en minuscule) = Lien pour l'amaryllis rose (3)

www . pinterest . fr / pin / 73 12 016 89 477 85 64 46 / (c'est tout collé avec le "p" de Pinterest en minuscule) = Lien pour les callas blanches (2)

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des propositions? Des attentes?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	38. Les révélations sur Harry Potter

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour vos reviews cela fait énormément plaisir.

Réponse à Mama-Millie: Je suis ravi que Rabastan te plaise autant. Quand à la distribution de cookie. Il risque d'en ravoir après tout c'est le pêché mignon de Geoffrey et Nagini. Et puis, Narcissa adore cuisiné pour Geo'.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé. Je suis désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture:)

* * *

 **Chapitre 37: Les révélations sur Harry Potter**

Tom était dans son bureau en train d'observer le soleil levant sur le parc du Manoir Serpentard. Il s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt et n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Il s'était dégagé avec douceur des bras de Fenrir pour aller s'installer tranquillement dans son bureau après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Geoffrey. Il était maintenant installé confortablement dans son bureau en train de boire un chocolat chaud alors qu'il pensait à ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui. Il savait que Tom Lirdle devait être présent pour les révélations sur Harry Potter. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Cela faisait déjà quelque mois qu'il travaillait à la maison faisant croire que c'était plus pratique pour rencontrer des créatures magiques pour discuter de leurs droits. Cornélius Fudge était très fier de voir son implication pour le progrès des droits de ces créatures magiques. En fait, Tom travaillait à la maison parce que c'était plus simple pour lui avec la grossesse mais cela lui permettait aussi de cacher cette-dernière empêchant ainsi qui que ce soit d'autre que sa famille d'être au courant. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que sa petite princesse se fasse kidnapper comme Geoffrey.

Tom était embêté avec cette histoire de révélation. Le Ministre Cornélius Fudge lui avait demandé personnellement de venir. Mais il ne pouvait pas y aller sans être certain que sa grossesse soit découverte. Il ne voulait vraiment prendre aucun risque mais il voulait aussi connaitre les découvertes. « Je devrai peut-être faire un mot écrit pour que Fenrir puisse y aller à ma place. Cela ferait du bien à son image comme à la mienne. » pensa Tom en caressant son ventre là où sa fille venait de lui donner un coup. Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand Tiny apparut dans un « pop » à côté de lui.

-Monsieur ! Monsieur Fenrir demande où vous êtes ? Dit Tiny

-Où est Fenrir ? Demanda Tom en jetant un coup d'œil à une petite horloge

-Monsieur Fenrir est dans la salle à manger où est servi le petit-déjeuner ; Monsieur.

-Merci, Tiny. Tu peux lui dire que j'arrive ; s'il-te-plaît ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Tiny va le faire. Dit Tiny avant de disparaître

Tom écrivit rapidement un brouillon de son mot pour que Fenrir puisse aller à sa place au Ministère s'il acceptait. Il reposa sa plume et se leva pour rejoindre Fenrir. Quand il arriva dans la salle à manger ; Fenrir était déjà installer autre de la table où se trouvait un petit-déjeuner plutôt copieux. Fenrir se tourna vers lui en l'entendant arriver et lui sourit.

-Bonjour, Tom. Comment vas-tu ? Dit Fenrir après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres

-Bonjour, Fen'. Je vais bien. Et toi ? Où est Geoffrey ? Dit Tom en remarquant que son fils n'était pas là

-Je vais bien, merci. Geoffrey doit encore dormir. Hier était une journée riche en émotion qui a dû bien le fatigué.

Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger leur petit-déjeuner. Ils discutèrent un peu de tout mais aussi du tout petit article de Rita Skeeter annonçant qu'Albus Dumbledore serait entré hier soir à Sainte-Mangouste le plus incognito possible et qu'il n'était pas encore sortit. Tom discuta aussi avec Fenrir de la journée d'aujourd'hui et de son idée que Fenrir aille à sa place.

-Pourquoi pas. Mais il faudrait que j'arrive en même temps que Lucius et Rod pour ne pas avoir de problème. Dit Fenrir après un petit moment de réflexion

-Merci, Fen'. Je ne voulais vraiment pas y aller. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque qu'un homme de Dumbledore découvre pour Lotus… D'ailleurs ; où est Geoffrey ? On a presque fini le petit-déjeuner. Dit Tom en regardant un peu inquiet la chaise vide de son trésor

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange. D'habitude, il ne dort pas si longtemps. Remarqua Fenrir en se levant pour aller voir

-Je viens avec toi. Dit Tom en se levant

Ils partirent donc tous deux dans les couloirs du manoir en se questionnant sur la raison pour laquelle Geoffrey n'était pas venu au petit-déjeuner.

XxxXxxX

Geoffrey était réveillé depuis un petit moment mais n'était pas aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il ne s'était pas senti très bien en se réveillant. Quand il alla dans la salle de bain et qu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir, il comprit qu'il était malade. Il était pâle. Nagini entra justement à ce moment-là dans la salle de bain. Elle regarda avec inquiétude le petit bout qui était tout pâle et qui semblait être un peu faible. Geoffrey fit un petit coucou à Nagini et alla se doucher. Nagini garda un œil sur lui puisqu'elle sentait qu'il couvait quelque chose, comme disent les humains. Geoffrey finit sa douche, se sécha, et, s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire pour s'habiller sous le regard méfiant de Nagini. Geoffrey se releva un peu trop rapidement et il ne se sentit alors vraiment pas bien. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps et se précipita au-dessus des toilettes où il se retrouva à vomir.

Fenrir et Tom entrèrent dans la chambre de Geoffrey au même moment. La première chose qu'ils virent fut le lit vide. Ils le virent défait et un roman sur la table de nuit encore ouvert.

-Geoffrey ! Appela Tom

-$Dans la salle de bain.$ Siffla Nagini

Ils allèrent dans la salle de bain pour voir Geoffrey toujours au-dessus des toilettes en train de vomir. Nagini lui caressait le dos avec le bout de sa queue. Tom s'approcha et se mit à genoux à côté de lui. Fenrir resta à la porte à cause de son odorat trop sensible. Il regarda Tom calmait Geoffrey et prendre les choses en main. Fenrir se détourna de la salle de bain pour observer la chambre c'est là qu'il sentit une odeur de chocolat. Il suivit l'odeur qui venait de la table de nuit. Il ouvrit la porte de la table de nuit et plusieurs boîtes de chocogrenouilles tombèrent. Elles avaient dû être toutes entassaient et enfonçaient pour gagner de la place et pouvoir en mettre un maximum. A l'odeur encore fraîche Fenrir devina qu'elles avaient été mangées durant la nuit.

-Doucement, Geo'. Rallonge-toi, mon trésor. Dit Tom en entrant dans la chambre tout en soutenant Geoffrey qui était un peu faible et pâle

Il l'aida à se remettre sous les draps. Dès qu'il fut installé ; Tom lui jeta plusieurs de diagnostiques pour savoir ce qu'il avait. Un parchemin, sur lequel se trouvait inscrit ce qu'avait Geoffrey, apparu à côté de lui. Fenrir l'attrapa et le lut. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir une indigestion au vu du nombre de boîte de chocogrenouilles qu'il avait trouvé. Il ne fut pas non plus très surpris de voir qu'il avait de la fièvre contre coup d'un coup de froid. Geoffrey avait joué avec Rabastan et Rodolphus dehors sans être très couvert alors qu'il ne faisait très beau.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Tom

-Une petite fièvre et une indigestion. Répondit Fenrir

-Tu aurais dû te couvrir plus, mon trésor. Dit Tom en passant une main dans ses cheveux_ Comment as-tu pu avoir une indigestion ; hein ?

-Je ne sais pas. Murmura Geoffrey

-Pour l'indigestion, je crois avoir une petite idée. Dit Fenrir en montrant les boîtes de chocogrenouilles

-Qu'est-ce que ça ?! Je crois que je viens de trouver un petit gourmand qui paye pour sa gourmandise. Le sermonna doucement Tom

-Tom. Je vais aller au Ministère à ta place comme ça tu pourras rester ici avec Geoffrey. Tu en penses quoi ? Proposa Fenrir bien qu'il sût que Tom accepterait

-Oui, faisons cela. Je vais rester m'occuper de toi, mon trésor. Il faut que je te fasse un mot pour que tu puisses y aller sans problème. J'avais déjà fait un brouillon. Dit Tom en passant une main dans les cheveux de Geoffrey au moment où il s'adressa à lui

-Tiny ! Appela Fenrir

-Que peux faire, Tiny, pour Monsieur Fenrir ? Demanda Tiny en apparaissant dans un pop

-Je veux que tu ailles chercher le brouillon sur le bureau de Tom et du parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre. Dit Fenrir en se disant qu'il appellerait un autre elfe pour des potions pour Geoffrey

Tiny ne tarda pas à revenir avec ce que lui avait demandé Fenrir. Tom récupéra le tout et se mit au bureau de Geoffrey pour mieux rédiger sa lettre. Il expliqua dans celle-ci qu'il ne pouvait venir pour raison personnel et qu'il confiait à son ami d'enfance Fenrir Greyback sa voix pour toutes décisions. Il expliqua aussi qu'il était vraiment navré de ne pouvoir être là et que malheureusement il ne pouvait vraiment pas venir. Il signa la lettre, la mit dans une enveloppe et la cacheta du sceau de la famille Lirdle. Le sceau était en réalité celui de la famille Greyback-Riddle. C'était le sceau que Fenrir et lui étaient allés faire faire à Gringotts peu de temps après leur mariage.

-Tiens, voici la lettre. Avec le sceau tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème. Dit Tom en lui tendant la lettre

-Parfait. Je te promets de tout te raconter. Dit Fenrir en le remerciant d'un chaste baiser

Il alla vers le lit pendant que Tom appelait un elfe de maison pour avoir des potions pour Geoffrey. Fenrir se pencha au-dessus du lit et embrassa Geoffrey sur le front.

\- Rétablis-toi bien. Passe une bonne journée et obéi à ton père. Dit Fenrir en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

-D'accord. Toi, aussi, passes une bonne journée, papa. Dit Geoffrey en souriant

Fenrir sortit de la sortit de la chambre et quitta le Manoir pour aller chez Lucius où Tom avait rendez-vous avec Lucius et Rodolphus pour aller au Ministère pour les révélations concernant Harry Potter et donc la peut-être punition les Dursleys. Pendant ce temps-là, Tom prit soin de Geoffrey tout en lui faisant sur la morale sur sa gourmandise. Geoffrey était gourmand et toute sa famille le savait très bien mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il tombait malade à cause de cette dernière. Geoffrey lui ne fut pas vraiment désolé. Il s'était régalé avec les chocogrenouilles en plus au vu du livre dans les mains de son père, ce-dernier allé lui raconter une histoire.

XxxXxxX

Au même moment au Ministère c'était la panique générale. Lord Lestrange et Lord Malfoy étaient apparus dans le grand hall du Ministère en compagnie de Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou le plus célèbre et le crains de toute l'Angleterre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une vingtaine d'Aurors arrivent et ne les encerclent. Fenrir retint un soupir en voyant le nombre d'Aurors venus à leur rencontre. « Cela va être long. » pensa-t-il

-Fenrir Greyback vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Dirent les Aurors d'une même voix

-Et pour qu'elle raison, je vous prie ? Demanda Fenrir qui ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'ils lui voulaient

Il n'avait rien fait de mal depuis très longtemps. La seule chose de mal qu'il avait fait c'était de tuer Peter Pettigrew un soir de pleine lune, et encore il trouvait que cela n'était que justice. Certes, il avait attaqué et mordu des enfants par le passé mais il avait gardé un œil sur eux et avait fait en sorte que ce qui le voulait puisse rejoindre la meute de leur choix sans problème. Il n'y avait que pour le petit Rémus Lupin qu'il n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'avait pas pu l'aider comme il l'avait fait avec tous les autres.

-Tu oses demandé ?!...C'est pour tes attaques contre tous ces pauvres enfants et pour tes actes de Mangemort. Dit l'Auror qui était le plus gradé au vu de sa tenue

-Vous parlez de chose dont vous ne savez rien. Je n'ai jamais été un Mangemort. Dit Fenrir

-Mais oui c'est ça ?! Comme si on allait te croire ! Dit un Auror

-Vous devriez puisque je vous dis la vérité. De toute façon, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

-Ah bon ?! Et tu es là pourquoi ?

-Je suis là pour entendre les découvertes faites sur Harry Potter. Si vous ne me croyiez pas, j'ai une lettre. Dit Fenrir en sortant la lettre et la tendant au chef des Aurors

Il lui prit la lettre l'ouvrit et la lut. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, l'Auror pâlit en découvrant le compte tenu de la lettre. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta divers sorts de toutes sortes pour tester. Il était persuadé qu'elle était fausse complètement falsifié malheureusement tous les sorts dirent la même chose : la lettre était vraie. L'Auror se retint difficilement de s'énerver en voyant que Greyback avait tous les droits d'être là.

-Vous pouvez y aller, Greyback. Bougonna l'Auror entre ses dents en lui rendant la lettre

-Merci bien. Dit Fenrir en récupérant la lettre

Rodolphus et Lucius, qui avaient observé la scène entre les Aurors et Fenrir ; le suivirent. Rodolphus rattrapa Fenrir et se mit à discuter avec lui alors que Lucius trainait un peu. Ils entendirent Lucius dire aux Aurors que Fenrir était sous la protection de Thomas Lirdle. En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus leur épaule, Fenrir et Rodolphus les virent trembler. Fenrir pouvait sentir la peur qui les parcourait. Lucius les rejoint et ils partirent tous les trois dans les couloirs du Ministère jusqu'à la salle.

La salle était immense amphithéâtre. Dans les gradins se trouvaient déjà d'un côté les membres du Magenmagot et de l'autre les journalistes. Certaines tremblèrent de peur en voyant entrer Fenrir Greyback. Cependant, Lucius Malfoy expliqua que ce-dernier avait une lettre et que les Aurors les avaient laissés passer. Rodolphus expliqua que les révélations étaient un moyen rapide pour lui de reprendre ses activités de Lord. La lettre de Fenrir fut une nouvelle fois soumise à de nombreux sorts attestant de sa véracité. Franck Longbottom qui présidait cette assemblée déclara que la séance était ouverte à la suite de la véracité de la lettre désignant Fenrir Greyback comme étant l'ami d'enfance de Tom Lirdle.

-Bien, je décrète que la séance est ouverte. Auror Shadow vous êtes celui qui a dirigé cette longue et laborieuse enquête qui nous permettra de connaître la vérité après pas moins de onze ans après la mort tragique d'Harry Potter alors âgé de quatre ans. Dit Franck

L'Auror Shadow était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année. Il avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs perçants. Il avait un regard et une posture ne cachant pas qu'il était un homme droit. Il s'approcha de la petite estrade et sortit de sa poche sans fond un dossier aussi épais qu'un dictionnaire. En voyant l'épaisseur du dossier beaucoup s'inquiétèrent de ce qu'ils risquaient de découvrir.

-Messieurs, Dames. Permettez-moi de vous annoncer que mes recherches ont été bien longues. Commença L'Auror Shadow en faisant un double pour Franck Longbottom

L'Auror Shadow ouvrit son dossier devant lui et ouvrit la bouche. Il se mit à parler de sa voix terne sans ton. Il parla des rumeurs, des coups, du placard sous l'escalier, les tâches ménagères, les vêtements, etc. Plus il parlait plus les personnes qui l'écoutaient bouillonnées de colère voir de rage pour certains comme Fenrir. Quand l'Auror Shadow eut fini d'expliquer ses découvertes avec preuves à l'appui, un silence pesant s'installa. Il était tellement pesant que personne n'osait le briser. Finalement le silence fut brisé par un sanglot étouffé venu de Rita Skeeter. Elle avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche et ses yeux débordaient de larmes mal contenues. Elle était ébranlée et secoué par les découvertes faites sur Harry Potter. Les autres étaient toujours aussi choqués mais ils n'avaient simplement pas repris pied dans la réalité comme s'ils voulaient croire que tout ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'un horrible cauchemar.

-Comment ?!...Pourquoi ?! Croassa Rita Skeeter de sa voix briser

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Franck en reprenant pied dans la réalité

-Comment tout cela a-t-il pu se produire sans qu'on le sache ? Pourquoi le sait-on seulement maintenant ?

-Auror Shadow, auriez-vous une explication ? Dit Franck tout aussi désireux de comprendre

-Les moldus faisaient croire qu'il était un petit délinquant menteur voulant se faire remarquer puisqu'il était perturbé mentalement à cause de son statut d'orphelin. Expliqua-t-il ne laissant encore une fois pas paraître ses sentiments bien qu'il bouillonnait de rage

Il avait eu et avait encore envie de massacrer ces immondes moldus. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on peut faire cela à un enfant pas plus haut que trois pommes. Il avait pitié de ce gamin. S'il avait su, s'il avait pu il serait allé chercher et l'aurait emmené loin de cet endroit de malheur. Il l'aurait couvert de cadeaux et d'amour. C'était injuste. Lui ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant et ces moldus en avait eu un des plus adorables et l'avait maltraité avant de l'envoyer à une mort atroce. En repensant à ce que le petit Harry Potter, Ikki Shadow se disait qu'il était heureux qu'il soit mort sinon cela aurait été sa famille moldu qui l'aurait tué sans que personne ne le sache.

-Vous êtes en train de nous dire que personne dans le monde sorcier ou moldu n'a su pour cela, que personne n'a vérifié qu'il allait bien ? Questionna Lucius qui comme Fenrir et Tom n'avait jamais réussi à avoir la véritable fin de mot sur l'enfance de Geoffrey avec les Dursleys

-D'après la cracmole Miss Figg ; Dumbledore étouffé l'affaire. Elle aurait dit ce qui se passait à Dumbledore mais apparemment il n'a rien fait.

-Cet homme a trop de pouvoir ! Grogna Fenrir qui voulait vraiment massacrer ce vieux bouc

Fenrir était partagé ce qui rendaient ses yeux plus ambrés que d'ordinaire. Son loup voulait autant massacrer le vieux et les Dursleys qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui trouver Geoffrey et s'assurer qu'il soit en sécurité et en un seul morceau tout comme son compagnon.

-Vous avez une dent contre lui. Rigola quelqu'un pour détendre l'atmosphère encore lourde

-J'ai un dentier contre lui. Grogna Fenrir faisant trembler de crainte toutes les personnes présentes sauf Lucius et Rodolphus qui le comprenaient parfaitement

-Je pense que ce que Fenrir veut dire c'est que sans la découverte du testament des Potters Lord Sirius Black serait toujours à Azkaban et Peter Pettigrew en liberté dans la maison des Weasleys tandis que Bellatrix, Rabastan et Rodolphus auraient fini leurs jours à Azkaban sans que personne ne sache leur innocence. Expliqua Rodolphus

-Je me permettrai d'ajouter à ceux-ci qu'à chaque fois cela concerné de près ou de loin Harry Potter et le nom de Dumbledore ressortait comme principale acteur. Ajouta Lucius formulant à haute voix la pensée que tous se faisaient

-En effet. Il y a un véritable problème. Réfléchit Franck

-Comment un sorcier peut-il faire autant de choses si horribles sans que personnes ne le remarquent ? Demanda Rita Skeeter

-Cela peut s'expliquer par différentes raisons. Dit Angelo Crabbe

-Comment cela ? Questionna Rita et plusieurs journalistes très intrigués

-Il est le chef et fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et des sorciers ainsi que Président du Magenmagot sans oublier son poste de Directeur de Poudlard. Expliqua Angelo

-Vous oubliez qu'il possède un ordre de Merlin pour avoir défait Grindelwald. Dit Persée Goyle

-Il a plus de pouvoir que le Ministre lui-même. Réalisa un journaliste

-Ne pouvez-vous pas faire quelque chose ? A cause de lui, plusieurs innocents passé de longues années à Azkaban et Harry Potter c'est fait tuer par des loup-garous. Il n'a pu être reconnut seulement grâce à sa cicatrice. Demandèrent plusieurs journalistes dont Rita Skeeter

Plusieurs Lords et Ladies se mirent à parler entre eux comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre d'une action qu'eux seul semblait connaître. Ils discutèrent longtemps tout en se déplaçant pour aller voir l'un ou l'autre pour un avis ou une opinion. Finalement Lord Nott fit signe à L'Auror Shadow de s'approcher. Ce-dernier vient vers lui et écouta attentivement ce que lui murmurait le Lord sous les acquiescements de ces confrères. L'Auror se redressa leur donna un signe de tête affirmatif montrant qu'il avait bien compris et quitta la salle d'un pas rapide. Les journalistes n'eurent pas le temps de poser la moindre question que pas moins de cinq minutes après le départ de l'Auror celui-ci revint accompagné de deux trois hommes dont deux étaient parfaitement reconnaissables. Il y avait Alastor Maugrey directeur de la section des Aurors, Cornélius Fudge Ministre de la Magie. Et le dernier était un bossu des plus mignons avec une bouille encore un peu enfantine malgré la cicatrice qu'il avait en travers de sa joue gauche. Le bossu avait des cheveux poivre et sel ainsi que des yeux d'un gris envoutant.

-Ah ! Monsieur le Ministre, Alastor Maugrey et Roméo Castagna. Les salua Franck

-Pourquoi nous avoir demandé de venir ? Demanda Cornélius

-Pardonnez-nous de vous avoir fait déranger dans vos activités. Mais les révélations bien terribles sur Harry Potter nous ont fait nous demander s'il était possible de retirer à Dumbledore son titre de Président du Magenmagot. Expliqua Lucius qui était dans les bonnes grâces du Ministre tout comme Thomas Lirdle

-Les découvertes étaient si horribles que cela ? Questionna Cornélius intrigué

Il n'avait pas pu venir à la réunion pour les révélations puisqu'il avait eu un problème à Azkaban est en tant que Ministre de la Magie il devait faire le nécessaire. C'est pour cela qu'il avait chargé son fidèle Conseiller Lucius Malfoy de lui faire un rapport de la réunion.

Cornélius, Roméo et Alastor écoutèrent Franck résumé les révélations sous les acquiescements de toutes les personnes présentent. Les personnes avaient un regard noir remplit de promesse douloureuse pour Dumbledore. Alastor pensa que Dumbledore était vraiment horrible. Il lui avait confiance. Il avait affronté les Lestranges et les avais fait envoyer à Azkaban alors qu'ils étaient innocents lui faisant perdre les derniers liens qu'il lui restait avec sa fille unique. Liens qui étaient déjà bien fragile depuis la mort tragique de la mère de Tania.

-Le destitué de son statut de président du Magenmagot s'impose ! Déclara Cornélius

-Je vous approuve, Monsieur le Ministre. Mais comment faire ? Déclara Alastor

-Il faut l'accord commun du chef des Aurors, du Ministre et du département des Mystères ainsi que l'accord à l'unanime des personnes présentent dans la salle du Magenmagot. Expliqua Roméo

-Cela tombe bien. Toutes les personnes présentent sont d'accord avec cela. Dit Rodolphus sous l'acquiescement général

-Parfait ! Qu'on apporte un parchemin pour rédiger le texte le destituant de ses droits. Je compte sur vous Messieurs, Dames les journalistes pour en faire vos gros titres demain. Déclara Cornélius

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. Le parchemin fut rapidement amené et le texte écrit. Il fit ensuite le tour de tous les Lords et Ladies qui signèrent tous sans exception même les adeptes de Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les journalistes insistèrent pour signer le document et tant pis si Dumbledore voulait s'en prendre à aux cela se retournerait contre lui. C'est Rita Skeeter qui apposa en dernier sa signature et alla donner le texte à L'Auror Shadow qui le signa lui aussi avant de le remettre à Roméo Castagna qui le passa à Alastor qui le passa ensuite au Ministre qui apposa sa signature actant définitivement de la perte du poste de Président du Magenmagot à Dumbledore. Cornélius fit plusieurs doubles du document. Un pour chaque journaliste, pour le bureau d'Alastor, un pour le département des Mystères de Roméo et enfin un pour chaque Lords et Ladies. D'habitude dans ce genre de situation extrêmement rare, il n'y avait que trois doubles du document. Un pour le Ministre, un pour le chef des Aurors et un pour le directeur du département des Mystères. Mais avec Dumbledore on n'était jamais vraiment sûr. S'il voulait se débarrasser de la preuve de sa destitution de son statut de Président du Magenmagot, il devrait tous les tués et détruire leur double et encore il resterait les copies du Ministère.

-Il est désolant de voir que tout cela a pu se produire sans que personne ne le sache. Soupira Roméo

-Il faudrait presqu'avoir des lois pour protéger les enfants magiques peu importe qu'ils soient du côté moldu ou du côté sorcier. Déclara Ikki Shadow exprimant enfin son avis sur cette sombre affaire qui les réunissait tous

-Il est vrai que les enfants magiques ne sont pas protégés du côté moldu. Dit Angelo

-Vous êtes bien trop gentils. Ils sont en danger. Tous les moldus ne sont pas ouverts d'esprit. Et je ne parle pas de ceux extrémistes qui sont persuadés que nos enfants sont possédés par le diable. Dit Lord Parkinson

-Il y a ces extrémistes mais ils sont à peine une poignée. On peut même les compter sur les doigts d'une main tellement ils sont peu. Ce qu'il y a de plus c'est le rejet et l'exclusion. Tempéra Franck

-Je le sais mais ils font des dégâts. Rassura Lord Parkinson en voyant le regard noir de Franck

-Il faudrait faire une loi pour les protéger ! Cria presque quelqu'un parmi les journalistes

-Moi ; Rodolphus Salem Lestrange prends devant vous l'engagement de présenter à vous, membres du Magenmagot, des textes de loi pour protéger tous les enfants magiques que ce soit du côté moldu ou du côté sorcier. Dit Rodolphus en sautant sur l'occasion pour pouvoir enfin présenter toutes les lois qu'il avait rédigé un peu plus de onze ans plus tôt

-Je me joins à Lord Lestrange pour l'aider dans son entreprise. Je propose de faire construire des orphelinats pour tous les orphelins magiques. Les orphelins du côté moldu et sorcier seront mis dans ces orphelinats où ils pourront être adoptés par des familles sorcières. Dit Sirius décidant de faire une bonne action pour ces pauvres enfants et pour Bella et Rodolphus

En fait ; il s'était vraiment remis du choc des révélations sur ce qu'avait subi son filleul. Ce filleul qu'il n'avait jamais pu connaître. Il était broyé par le chagrin et la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu faire quoique ce soit pour son filleul. Il n'avait pas pu l'aider, le protéger, le sauver et maintenant il était mort. Il ne lui restait plus que des remords et des regrets. Sirius ne pouvait imaginer ce que ressentait Fenrir Greyback qui avait eu son bébé de kidnapper. Il avait tellement mal et tellement de remords que cela le broyait. Il n'arrivait donc pas à imaginer ne serais ce qu'un instant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Mais il pouvait comprendre pourquoi il avait un dentier contre Dumbledore. Sirius ne serait pas vraiment surpris d'apprendre que Dumbledore était impliqué dans le kidnapping du fils de Fenrir Greyback.

-Voilà une bonne initiative, Lord Lestrange et Lord Black. Félicita Cornélius

-Qui d'autre souhaite faire une action en faveur des prochaines ébauches de textes de lois que c'est proposé par Lord Lestrange. En plus d'aider Lord Black dans son projet de création d'orphelinat ? Demanda Franck

-Moi ; Lord Persée Riddick Goyle me propose pour une collaboration avec Lord Sirius Orion Black dans son entreprise. Dit Persée d'une voix déterminé et sûr de lui en se levant

-Moi ; Lord Timotéo Frederick Nott me propose pour une collaboration avec Lord Rodolphus Salem Lestrange dans l'écriture de ses propositions de loi

-Moi ; Lord Balthazar Arsène Parkinson souhaite mettre en place un dispositif de collaboration avec le ministère moldu pour protéger et trouver plus facilement les enfants magiques. Dit Balthazar d'une voix tout autant vibrant de détermination et de certitude

-Moi ; Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy propose de mettre en place un système de soutien aux familles moldues qui seraient prises au dépourvu face aux pouvoirs de leur enfant diminuant ainsi les risques de rejet et d'exclusion. Dit Lucius sur le même temps que Balthazar

Lucius Malfoy reçut le soutien de Fenrir Greyback autant en son nom qu'en celui de Tom Lirdle. Et c'est ainsi que là presque tous les Lords et Ladies présent se mirent à s'engager à faire une alliance avec un tel ou un tel pour que cela avance le plus rapidement possible. Il y eut aussi de nouvelles propositions de faites mais enfin de compte beaucoup firent une alliance avec celles proposées par Lord Rodolphus Lestrange, Lord Sirius Black, Lord Balthazar Parkinson et Lord Lucius Malfoy. Et alors que les derniers Lords et Ladies faisaient part de leur alliance ou proposition tous les regards se tournèrent vers Franck Longbottom actuel Lord de cette Maison. Il n'avait pas dit à qui il s'alliait et même s'il avait une nouvelle proposition. L'idée que la Maison Longbottom ne s'engage pas dans cette affaire risquée de faire autant de bruit que la perte du statut de Président du Magenmagot pour Dumbledore. Finalement Franck se leva et dit :

-Moi ; Franck Bernard Longbottom me propose pour une alliance avec Lord Angelo Sherlock Crabbe pour la mise en place de structure mi- sorcière mi- moldue à la disposition des familles moldues ayant un enfant sorcier pour leur permettre de ne pas être seul face à la découverte des pouvoirs de leur enfant.

Son engagement fut reçu par une salve d'applaudissement qui étaient aussi dédier aux autres Lords et Ladies. En ce jour unique pour les révélations sur Harry Potter, enfant innocent mort parce qu'il avait été abandonné par tous, tous les membres du Magenmagot prenaient ensemble main dans la main sur un chemin pour le bien de tous les enfants magiques et qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de nouveau Harry Potter. Ils allaient avancés sur ce chemin sans qu'un vieil homme du nom de Dumbledore ne les empêche. Sa parole n'aillant pas plus de valeur que celle d'un menteur invétéré. Cornélius Fudge, Roméo Castagna, Ikki Shadow et Alastor Maugrey observèrent et applaudirent avec plaisir ce nouveau qui se profilait à l'horizon et le Magenmagot qui semblait décidé à faire des lois dans l'intérêt de tous. « Les choses changent. La communauté sorcière semble prendre un nouveau souffle comme si elle cherchait à se relever. Peut-être est-il temps pour moi de tourner la page avec Tania ? Elle est tout ce qui me reste. » pensa Alastor alors que la salle ce vidée. Les journalistes partaient écrire leur article. Et les Lords et Ladies discutaient déjà pour se réunir et commencer à travailler sur ce qu'ils avaient décidés. « Oui. Les choses changent. Il serait aussi temps pour moi de changer. » pensa Alastor en sortant de la salle alors qu'il se remettait en question alors que pendant ce temps Albus Dumbledore continuait à déclarer son amour éternel et inconditionnel pour Cornélius Fudge sans ce douté qu'une partie de son pouvoir politique venait de le lui être pris.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Prochain chapitre: repas de famille chez les Malfoys (avec Sirius, Severus, Les Lestranges et bien sûr: Tom, Fenrir et Geoffrey)

Des attentes pour le prochain chapitre?


	39. Repas de famille

Salut, tout le monde

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a s été corrigé. Désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 38: Repas de famille**

Geoffrey était un peu inquiet à l'idée du repas de famille chez sa tante Cissy pour lequel ils allaient bientôt partir. Cependant son papa et son père étaient beaucoup plus inquiets. En réalité, ils étaient plus protecteurs et aux petits soins avec Geoffrey depuis qu'ils connaissaient le fin mot de son enfance chez les Dursleys. D'ailleurs le retour de Fenrir s'était fait de manière étrange et inattendu les rendant vraiment beaucoup plus protecteurs ce qui expliquait en partie leur inquiétude concernant le repas de famille. Tom craignait que cela ne se passe pas bien avec Sirius Black. Et Fenrir craignait que cela soit enflammé entre Sirius Black et lui, et, que ce-dernier pose des questions sur Geoffrey. Ils avaient peur que Bella ou Rod ou encore Bastan laissent malencontreusement échapper l'information comme quoi Geoffrey était Harry Potter. Et c'était bien cela qui leur faisait le plus peur. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur louveteau. Pas une nouvelle fois.

-Tu n'oublies pas, Geo', que ton bracelet est un portoloin qui te ramènera directement à la maison. Il…. Commença Tom en donnant les dernières recommandations avant de partir

-Il faut que je pense à toi et papa pour que le portoloin s'active. Dit Geoffrey coupant la parole à son père qui le lui répétait pour la troisième fois

-Geoffrey ne coupe pas la parole à ton père. Le rouspéta Fenrir qui partageait l'inquiétude de Tom

-Pardon. Mais père me le répète pour la troisième fois. On va juste manger chez parrain et tante Cissy. Dit Geoffrey qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents étaient si inquiets

-Nous savons que nous allons juste manger chez parrain et tante Cissy mais Sirius Black sera là. Et il était le parrain d'Harry Potter. Expliqua Fenrir

-Ce que papa essaye de te dire mon trésor, c'est que nous ne savons pas comment pourrait réagir Sirius Black s'il découvrait qu'avant tu t'appeler Harry Potter. Expliqua Tom

-Mais… Il ne va rien me faire ; n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda Geoffrey ayant soudain peur d'être séparé de son papa et de son père

-Il ne te fera, trésor/louveteau. Le rassurèrent Tom et Fenrir en le prenant dans leur bras avant de se diriger tous les trois dans la cheminée en direction du Manoir Malfoy

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par une Narcissa vêtu de rouge toute souriant au côté de Lucius qui lui était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Ils les saluèrent et échangèrent quelques mots. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par une petite tornade blonde qui salua rapidement son oncle Fenrir et Tom avant d'attraper son petit-frère de cœur et l'emmenait un peu à l'écart pour comploter Merlin seul sait encore qu'elle farce.

-Et si on s'installait au salon. Proposa Narcissa

-Bonne idée. Dit Fenrir

-Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ? Demanda Tom

-Non. Severus a dit qu'il devait impérativement livrer des potions pour Sainte-Mangouste, Sirius a dit qu'il arriverait sûrement un peu en retard. Et Bella, Rod ainsi que Bastan devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Répondit Lucius

-Marraine et tonton Bastan arrivent bientôt ? Demanda Geoffrey tout excité surtout qu'il arrivait remarquer qu'ils étaient du genre farceur surtout tonton Bastan

-Oui, Geo'. Et si Drago et toi alliez dans sa chambre jouet pendant que nous discutons entre nous ? Proposa encore une fois Narcissa sachant que Lucius tout comme elle voulait savoir comment s'était passé le retour à la maison de Fenrir surtout que son loup était toutes griffes dehors

-Viens, Geo' ! J'ai plein d'idées à te raconter. Dit Drago en lui prenant la main

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour entendre les pas excités des deux petits-garçons avant d'entendre finalement une porte claquée les faisant tous grimacé pour ces pauvres murs. Quand ils furent certains qu'ils étaient bien dans la chambre sous la bonne garde Nagini pour y faire Merlin seul sait quoi ; Tom commença à raconter comment c'était passé le retour à la maison de Fenrir.

FLASH BACK

La séance du Magenmagot sur les révélations concernant venait juste de finir, Fenrir décida de ne pas trainer et de rentrer le plus vite possible chez lui. Son loup était vraiment à fleur de peau. Il fallait absolument qu'il rente et qu'il s'assure que Tom, Geoffrey et leur petite princesse aille bien. Ni Rodolphus ni Lucius n'essayèrent de le retenir. Ils avaient parfaitement compris ce qui lui arriver. Fenrir transplana dès qu'il put pour le Manoir. Fenrir le traversa rapidement en suivant l'odeur de Tom et de Geoffrey. Son loup était tellement à fleur de peau que quand il les trouva il avait l'apparence d'un gros loup gris aux yeux ambrés.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de musique en abaissant la poignée à l'aide de ses puissantes pattes.

De l'autre côté de la porte Tom se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il avait entendu les bruits de pattes d'un loup sur le sol avant de l'entendre bondir contre la porte comme si le loup essayez de l'ouvrir. Tom avait senti grâce à son lien de compagnon de lune que c'était Fenrir de l'autre côté de la porte. Tom se demandait s'il avait perdu le contrôle de son loup pour une raison ou une autre. Et si c'était le cas, il s'inquiétait de l'état d'esprit de Fenrir même s'il saurait le calmer.

-Geo' ! Restes derrière moi. Dit Tom en mettant Geoffrey dans son dos

-Pourquoi c'est papa derrière la porte ? Dit Geoffrey qui savait à peu près à quelle heure son papa devait revenir de sa réunion au Magenmagot

-Geo'. Je sais que c'est papa mais écoute bien. Dit Tom voulant lui expliquer sans lui faire peur que Fenrir était sous sa forme lupine en plein jour et que ce n'était normal

-Mais c'est juste papa. Il ne va rien nous faire. Il est gentil. Dit Geoffrey ne comprenant pas pourquoi son père voulait le protéger de son papa

Son papa était toujours gentil avec lui et son père comme son père était toujours gentil avec son papa et lui. Il l'avait déjà vu sous sa forme lupine un nombre incalculable de fois. Il entendait très bien le bruit des grondements de son papa comme celui des de ses pattes contres la porte mais cela ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur, après tout c'était son papa derrière la porte.

Geoffrey voulut passer sous le bras de son père pour aller ouvrir la porte mais son père le rattrapa avant qu'il n'ait pu s'approcher de cette dernière. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un gros loup gris aux yeux dorés. Le loup était énorme. Il faisait deux fois la taille d'un loup ordinaire.

-Fenrir. Souffla Tom en le voyant approché d'un pas lourd son regard brillant d'un éclat mi- inquiet mi- colérique

Et c'était bien ce-dernier éclat qui l'inquiétait. Tom ne perdait pas du regard les moindres gestes de Fenrir alors qu'il attirait Geoffrey dans son dos. Il ne savait pas le pourquoi de cet éclat de colère dans ses yeux et cela l'inquiétait.

-Papa ? Dit Geoffrey d'une voix incertaine ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait

Le loup tourna son regard vers Geoffrey et s'approcha en reniflant l'air. Il grogna en voyant son compagnon lui cachait leur louveteau. Tom, lui, était aussi inquiet car il ne savait vraiment pas comment agir sans que cela blesse autant Fenrir que Geoffrey et leur futur petite-princesse. Tom essaya de se calmer un maximum pour mieux prendre les choses en main grâce à son instinct de compagnon de lune.

-Geoffrey. Tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te dire ; d'accord ?

-Oui, père. Dit Geoffrey qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait

-Bien. Tu vas venir à côté de moi, dans mes bras. Et tu vas ensuite faire exactement ce que je te dirai selon le comportement de papa.

Geoffrey fit exactement ce que son père lui dit. Il se rapprocha de lui alors que Tom passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Il le rapprocha de lui de tel sorte qu'il se retrouva bien à vue apaisant les grognements de Fenrir mais pas tellement. Tom tient tout contre lui Geoffrey et le fit se mettre à genoux tout comme lui. Fenrir s'approcha doucement d'un pas lourd. Il approcha sa grosse tête du cou de Geoffrey et renifla son odeur avant de lâcher un jappement heureux et de lui lécher le cou. Geoffrey ne put s'empêcher de rigoler sous les coups de langue râpeuse puisqu'il était très chatouilleux au niveau du cou. Il pencha la tête laissant plus d'espace à la grosse gueule de son papa. Tom observa le comportement de Fenrir essayant de comprendre ce qu'il désirait, ce qu'il cherchait, ce dont il avait besoin.

-Geoffrey. Tu vas rester dans mes bras mais tu vas t'écarter légèrement pour que papa puisse voir ta petite-sœur. Dit Tom en écartant doucement Geoffrey alors que Fenrir frotté sa grosse tête contre la joue de Geoffrey

Fenrir ne le remarqua pas et ne réagit pas. Il se contenta d'écarter sa tête et de donner un petit coup de langue sur le nez de Geoffrey avant de se tourner vers Tom. Il renifla son odeur de livre et de forêt et jappa joyeusement une nouvelle fois. Il lécha son cou avant de le pousser doucement à s'allonger sur le dos. Geoffrey ne sachant pas quoi faire resta assis au sol à côté de son papa et de son père. Il regarda son papa renifler le ventre rebondit de son père. Soudainement, il le vit sortir ses griffes et levait sa patte au-dessus du ventre de Tom. Ce-dernier regarda avec inquiétude et horreur les griffes au-dessus de son ventre. Il se demanda, de manière encore plus paniquée, ce qu'avait Fenrir.

-Non, papa, attends ! S'exclama Geoffrey ayant aussi peur même s'il faisait confiance à son papa

Ce-dernier tourna la tête vers lui laissant sa patte avec ses griffes toujours sortis en l'air. Tom regardait avec inquiétude les griffes toujours au-dessus de son ventre, et, Geoffrey qui avait attiré l'attention de Fenrir. Tom se retenait difficilement d'entourer son ventre de ses bras pour protéger sa petite princesse. Il sentait que Fenrir le prendrait très mal s'il faisait cela, et il ne voulait vraiment pas que les choses tournent mal.

-Je vais lui ouvrir sa chemise. Expliqua calmement Geoffrey en s'approchant de son père

Fenrir rétracta ses griffes et abaissa sa patte alors que Geoffrey déboutonnait la chemise de son père. Tom le laissa faire et le félicita en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il était fier de son petit bout qui avait compris ce que voulait faire Fenrir. Geoffrey finit de la déboutonner un peu gêné de faire cela. Il écarta la chemise et voulut s'écarter à son tour pour laisser ses parents entre eux mais son père l'attira tout contre lui. Geoffrey s'allongea à côté de lui cachant son visage dans son cou. Il faisait confiance à son papa et à son père pour que tout finisse rapidement et bien. Fenrir se mit au-dessus du ventre de Tom, le renifla et le lécha.

-Tout va bien, Fenrir. Nous allons tous très bien. Dit Tom d'une voix sûre en passant une main dans le poil doux de Fenrir alors que de l'autre il tenait Geoffrey contre lui

Fenrir releva sa grosse tête et jappa joyeusement avant de s'asseoir sur son derrière. Il lâcha encore un jappement heureux avant de reprendre forme humaine dans un horriblement craquement d'os faisant toujours grimacer Tom et Geoffrey. Quand le gros loup gris laissa place à Fenrir assis sur ses genoux, Tom soupira de soulagement. Il pouvait enfin laisser retomber sa peur. La première chose que vit Fenrir en reprenant totalement ses esprits fut Tom allongeait sur le dos avec sa chemise d'ouverte et Geoffrey dans ses bras.

-Tom ! Louveteau ! Appela Fenrir

-Papa ? Demanda Geoffrey en dégageant son visage du cou de son père

Quand il vit que son papa avait repris totalement forme humaine ainsi que ses esprits, Geoffrey se dégagea doucement et se précipita dans ses bras. Fenrir le prit dans ses bras et le serra tout contre lui

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Fenrir même si dans sa voix on pouvait comprendre qu'il le lui assurait aussi

-J'ai eu si peur, papa, surtout quand tu as sorti tes griffes au-dessus de Lotus. Je te faisais confiance papa mais j'avais peur. Dit Geoffrey d'une voix tremblante et faible tout en plongeant son regard de celui de son papa

Fenrir referma ses bras autour de lui, le tenant dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il se leva et remis Geoffrey sur ses pieds non sans lui faire un bisou sur le front. Il aida Tom à se relever et lui reboutonna sa chemise d'un coup de baguette avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Fenrir les prit dans ses bras pour un câlin collectif. Ils restèrent un bon moment dans les bras avant que Geoffrey et Tom se détendent totalement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Fenrir pour que tu perdes le contrôle ? Demanda Tom

-Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Mais les révélations sur l'enfance de Geo' chez les Dursleys a mis mon loup à fleur de peau. Expliqua Fenrir

-Les révélations ? Dit Tom soudainement pas très sûr de vouloir savoir de quoi ils avaient parlé

Et Fenrir raconta tout ce qu'ils avaient découverts et les décisions que le Magenmagot avait prises à la suite de ces découvertes. En entendant son papa racontait ce qui s'était passé chez les Dursleys, il se mit à rougir totalement gêner alors qu'il essayait de s'échapper des bras de ses parents pour aller se réfugier à double tours dans sa chambre. Mais Tom l'attrapa dans ses bras avant qu'il ne soit réussi à s'enfuir. Tom le tient fortement dans ses bras alors qu'il parsemait son visage de bisous tout en lui disant combien il était désolé et qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il lui murmurait qu'il était un petit garçon courageux, son adorable bébé, son trésor. Il le câlinait et ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir le lâcher. Fenrir réussit à libérer Geoffrey mais ce fut pour faire de même. Geoffrey, lui, était un peu perdu et finit par pleurer laissant sortir tous ses horribles sentiments liés à ce lointain passé qu'il avait malgré lui garder au fond de lui mais aussi parce qu'il était touché et heureux des attentions de ses parents alors que ceux-ci lui disaient combien il était courageux et qu'ils l'aimaient. Ils lui promirent de faire juger les Dursleys. Et c'est sur cette étrange note que Fenrir eut envie de jouer de la guitare électrique où il fut accompagné par Tom au violon et Geoffrey au piano oubliant ainsi ce qui venait de se passer et se changeant les idées.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

-FENRIR GREYBACK ! COMMEN AS-TU OSE FAIRE PEUR A MON MEILLEUR AMI ET A MON FILLEUL ADORE ! Hurla presque Bellatrix de sa voix quelque peu aigu qui s'entendit jusque dans les étages

Rodolphus, Rabastan et Bellatrix étaient arrivés au moment où Tom racontait ce qui s'était passé quand Fenrir avait repris forme humaine. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que Bellatrix s'énerve contre son ami. Rodolphus tenait plus ou moins fermement Bella par l'épaule pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur ce cher Fenrir et lui dire sa façon de penser. Rabastan, lui, avait salué toutes les personnes présentes avant de remarquer qu'il manquait Geoffrey et Drago ce qu'il fit remarquer.

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver vu comment Bella à crier. Dit Lucius

Et il n'eut pas tort ; même pas cinq minutes après, Drago et Geoffrey arrivaient tels deux tornades pour se précipiter sur les Lestranges. Drago se précipita sur Bella en l'appelant « ma tante ». Geoffrey, lui, se précipita sur Rabastan en l'appelant « tonton Bastan ». Ils les attrapèrent et les saluèrent d'un câlin et d'un bisou sur chaque joue au même moment où la cheminée s'embrasait de vert pour laisser apparaître Severus Snape.

-Parrain ! S'exclama Drago en sautant des bras de sa tante pour aller dans ceux de Severus dès qu'il remarqua qu'il était arrivé

-Bonjour, Drago. Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme. Dit Severus en l'attrapant

Rodolphus salua Geoffrey pendant que Severus saluait tout le monde et que Rabastan discutait joyeusement avec Tom et Fenrir pour les persuader de faire de lui le parrain de la petite Lotus. Drago avait déjà salué tout le monde et essayer de piquer quelques amuses bouches sous le regard de sa mère qui avait bien compris ce qu'il essayait de faire. Rodolphus ne garda pas bien longtemps Geoffrey puisque sa chère marraine le récupéra et lui parsema le visage de bisous en lui murmurant que son papa n'aurait jamais dû lui faire peur. C'est sur un Geoffrey rouge de gêne se faisant embrasser le visage par Bellatrix, Rodolphus qui discutait potion avec Severus, Drago et Rabastan parlaient de farces avec en train, Tom Lirdle parlait fleur avec Narcissa ; et enfin Lucius Malfoy et Fenrir Greyback parlaient de films moldus et tout particulièrement de films d'horreur ; c'est donc sur cette scène qu'arriva Sirius Black. Il fut si surpris par ce qu'il voyait qu'il s'en retrouva comme pétrifié. Il n'en revenait vraiment pas de ce qu'il voyait. Il fut sorti de son état de pétrification quand Narcissa vient à sa rencontre pour le saluer chaleureusement.

-Sirius, mon cher cousin. Dit Narcissa toute souriante

-Bonjour, Narcissa. Tu es autant en pleine forme que tu es belle. Il y a beaucoup de monde pour ce repas. Dit Sirius en regardant Tom et Geoffrey avec interrogation

-La famille c'est la famille, Sirius. Tu es resté loin de nous. Mais laisses-moi te présenter tout le monde. Dit Narcissa_ Voici, Drago mon fils et son père Lucius ; Severus le parrain de Drago, Fenrir l'oncle de Drago, Tom Lirdle le compagnon de Fenrir, et enfin Geoffrey le fils de Fenrir et le filleul de Bella. Dit-elle en les présentant chacun leur tour

-Les enfants dites bonjour à oncle Sirius. Dit Severus poussant ainsi les deux gamins vers l'ex-prisonnier

Drago et Geoffrey s'approchèrent de lui et le regardèrent avec curiosité. Ils l'avaient déjà vu à Poudlard mais il leur sembla différent sans savoir pourquoi. Pourtant ils le saluèrent quand même bien que l'on pût voir qu'ils étaient tous les trois tendus. Narcissa proposa à tout le monde de prendre l'apéritif ce qu'ils firent dans une bonne ambiance animée par un petit quizz de culture avant qu'ils ne passent à table dans la grande salle à manger. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la grande table à manger. Lucius trônait en bout de table entre sa douce Narcissa à sa droite et Rodolphus à sa gauche. À côté de Narcissa se trouvait Rabastan puis Drago suivit de Tom et Severus. À côté de Rodolphus se trouvait Bella puis Geoffrey suivit de Fenrir et Sirius. L'ambiance entre Sirius et Severus puisque l'un ne s'était jamais excusé de ce qu'il avait fait à l'autre durant leur année à Poudlard. Lucius, lui, était content de ne pas être entre les deux sœurs qui allaient être intenable à ne pas douter. Le repas commença à être servit et Drago se mit à discuter joyeusement avec son parrain et sa tante. Alors que Geoffrey discutait avec son parrain et son oncle Rod. Il ne regardait pas dans la direction de Sirius Black par timidité mais aussi par un peu de méfiance. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cet homme qui avait traité de _monstre_ son papa quelques mois plutôt.

-Eh dites, les mômes. Vous avez comploté quoi avant qu'on arrive ? Demanda Rabastan qui était un grand farceur

Il savait que Sirius Black était lui aussi un grand farceur quand il était à Poudlard et sûrement encore maintenant. Rabastan et Rodolphus comme un peu tous les adultes avaient remarqué que Sirius voulait apprendre à connaître Drago et Geoffrey mais il ne savait pas comment faire.

-Si on te le disait tonton Bastan/ oncle Bastan ce ne serait plus un complot. Dirent Geoffrey et Drago d'une même voix

-Oh ! Moi qui espérais que vous me le diriez. Bouda Rabastan

-Rassurez-moi vous n'avez pas fait de bêtise ? Demanda suspicieusement Tom

-Non, pas du tout ! S'exclamèrent Drago et Geoffrey trop rapidement pour que cela soit honnête, ce que remarquèrent tous les adultes

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Soupirèrent Tom et Narcissa qui connaissaient parfaitement la nature farceuse de Drago et Geoffrey

Comme pour leur répondre, ils changèrent tous de couleurs sauf Tom, Geoffrey et Drago. Ils n'avaient pas mis de potion dans le verre de Tom à cause du bébé. Bellatrix était devenue verte avec des poids bleus et des cheveux bleus à poids verts. Rodolphus était devenu orange avec des cheveux blancs ; Rabastan était devenu rose fuchsia avec des cheveux verts fuchsia. Lucius était devenu jaune poussin avec des cheveux arc-en-ciel ; Narcissa était devenu arc-en-ciel avec des cheveux jaune poussin. Severus était devenu dorés avec des cheveux rouges ; Sirius était devenu vert avec des cheveux argentés. Et enfin, Fenrir était devenu pourpre avec des petites fleurs blanches sur le corps et ses cheveux indigo s'étaient dressés en une crête. Il leur fallut un petit moment pour comprendre ce qui venait de leur arrivé.

-Oncle Fenrir a plein de petites fleurs. Rigola Drago

-Et parrain, il ressemble à une licorne arc-en-ciel. Dit Geoffrey avant de partir dans un fou rire rapidement suivit par Drago

Leur fou rire dépétrifia les adultes qui leur donnèrent un regard noir après s'être remis du choc de leur transformation.

-Vous êtes foutus ! Dirent d'une même voix Rodolphus, Lucius, Fenrir et Severus

Sirius se désespérait de ses couleurs, Bella et Narcissa se complimentées mutuellement sur leurs couleurs ; Rabastan rigolait du tour des enfants. Et Tom soupira en se demandant comment ils avaient fait, quand est-ce que cela allait partir mais surtout comment aller se venger Lucius, Rodolphus, Severus et Fenrir. D'un commun accord, Drago et Geoffrey sautèrent de table pour courir dans le couloir pour aller dans le parc où ils pourraient plus facilement se cacher. Fenrir, Rodolphus, Severus et Lucius se levèrent prestement pour les poursuivre et se venger à coup de Riddikulus les deux garnements qui avaient fuis dans un repli stratégique. Quand ils se levèrent, Tom essaya de se retenir tant bien que mal de rire en voyant qu'ils avaient tous un joli tutu de danse rose. Ils ragèrent et partirent comme des balles en marmonnant des menaces comme quoi ils allaient leur faire avoir plein de fleurs sur le corps, une coupe de cheveux ridicules ou des couleurs différentes de très mauvais goûts.

-Je vais aller voir ce qui va se passer. Dit Tom en se levant suivit de Bella et Narcissa qui discutaient toujours aussi joyeusement alors que Sirius et Rabastan s'improvisaient danseurs étoiles avec leur petit tutu les rendant ridicules

Quand ils arrivèrent sur la terrasse donnant sur le parc, ils virent des jets de lumières de toutes sortes fusant dans le parc alors qu'ils entendaient des rires. Ils furent ravis d'entendre ses rires qui s'élevaient du parc les assurant qu'ils s'amusaient tous comme des petits fous. Sirius décida de ne pas réfléchir à ses anciens mauvais tours qu'il avait fait à Severus avec l'aide de ses amis ni même aux aprioris qu'il avait encore sur Fenrir Greyback. Il se contenta de profiter de la folie de Rabastan qui était un peu comme la sienne et de l'ambiance un peu déganté qui s'était déchainé grâce aux enfants. D'ailleurs, ils dansaient tous les deux plutôt de manière gauche en rigolant.

-Mon petit filleul adoré, ta marraine arrive t'aider ! S'exclama Bellatrix en partant dans le parc existé comme une petite fille devant son cadeau de noël, après qu'elle eut vu passé rapidement Geoffrey entre un ou deux massifs de fleurs

-Maman arrive, mon petit dragon ! S'exclama Narcissa suivant Bella tout aussi excitée qu'elle

Tom, lui, s'assis dans une balancelle très confortable et regarda le pseudo feux d'artifice de sorts qu'il pouvait voir de sa place tout en profitant des rires et des soi-disant menaces. Il aimait vraiment entendre ses rires qui lui prouvait que malgré tout ce qu'avait fait et faisait le vieux fou sa famille était réunie et heureuse.

-Ma petite Lotus, entends-tu tous ces rires ? Il y a ton papa et ton grand-frère Geoffrey qui jouent au chat et à la souris tout en rigolant. Nous avons tellement hâte que tu pointes le bout de ton nez, ma jolie fleur, que nous puissions enfin te prendre dans nos bras. Dit Tom un doux sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il passait une main sur son ventre rebondit là où sa petite fleur avait donné un coup

Au milieu des massifs de fleurs, Drago et Geoffrey jouaient au chat et à la souris tout en évitant les sorts que leur lancer les vilains chats. Vilains chats qui étaient Lucius et Severus pour Drago, et, Fenrir et Rodolphus pour Geoffrey. Ils avaient décidé se partager le travail et de se mettre à deux contre un, c'est pourquoi sans surprise Narcissa vient au-secours de son petit dragon chéri d'amour et Bellatrix vient à celui de son adorablement mignon petit filleul adoré. Drago venait justement de se cacher derrière des lys blancs pour éviter le sort de son père quand il entendit derrière lui un cri scandalisé. Il se retourna et vit sa mère regarder avec horreur ses magnifiques lys désormais noir avec des tomates rouges sur leurs magnifiques pétales. Lucius avala sa salive de travers en voyant le regard noir de sa douce femme.

-Lucius Abraxas Malfoy ! Comment as-tu osé défigurer mes magnifiques lys blancs ?! Susurra-t-elle de sa douce voix promettant une délicieuse vengeance pour elle mais pas pour Lucius

-Severus, je te laisse Drago. Dit Lucius en commençant à reculer

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Severus même si cela ne le gêné pas trop de se venger tout seul de Drago

-Je prends un repli stratégique ! Tu lui donneras un peu de rose de ma part. S'exclama Lucius avant de faire demi-tour alors que Narcissa l'attaquait à coup de Riddikulus

Drago se retrouva donc seul face à son parrain ce qui était déjà un peu plus équitable mais pas complétement non plus. Il fit un rapide signe de la main à son parrain avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou en évitant un sort et rigolant de ce fait de son cher parrain qui décida de redoubler d'effort pour réussir à l'avoir et lui apprendre à oser le changer de couleur et lui mettre un tutu rose. Pendant ce temps-là dans un bosquet de fleur un peu plus loin, Geoffrey se demandait vraiment pourquoi son papa avait décidé de se mettre à sa poursuite. Il réussirait à le trouver son problème grâce à son odorat mais pour l'instant il ne semblait pas vouloir tricher.

-Geoffrey. Où es-tu ? J'ai un gros paquet de chocogrenouilles pour toi. Dit Rodolphus en secouant le paquet qu'il avait dans la main

Le paquet était avant une branche d'arbre qu'il avait transformé en paquet de chocogrenouille puisqu'il savait grâce à Fenrir et Tom que Geoffrey adorait les chocogrenouilles. Rodolphus espérait donc le piéger en lui faisant miroiter un gros paquet pour qu'il sorte de sa cachette et qu'ils puissent lui jeter plein de sorts pour le rendre plus colorés et ainsi se venger. Cacher dans son bosquet, Geoffrey avait entendu ce qu'avait dit son oncle Rod et il avait reconnu le bruit si particulier du paquet de bonbon. Il eut envie de sortir pour en avoir mais il se dit que c'était sûrement un piège alors il se força à rester cacher. Il s'allongea à terre et se mit à ramper au sol pour passer derrière eux sans qu'ils ne le voient. Malheureusement, il ne se fit pas bien discret puisque son oncle Rod et son papa le repérèrent rapidement. Geoffrey se releva rapidement et se mit à courir alors qu'il entendait son oncle lui lancer un sort pendant que son papa prenait un autre chemin pour l'attraper. Le Riddikulus de Rodolphus fila droit devant lui alors que Geoffrey essayait de trouver rapidement un arbre pour se cacher derrière lui, il en repéra un à la dernière minute et dérapa pour se cacher derrière. Bella apparut justement au moment où Geoffrey se caché derrière l'arbre et que le sort continuait à fuser pour foncer droit sur elle. Rodolphus ferma les yeux en voyant le sort foncé sur sa chère Bella. Le sort n'était pas dangereux puisque c'était un Riddikulus mais son sort avait pour but de transformer la tenue de Geoffrey en une tenue de soubrette. Bellatrix se retrouva donc verte avec des poids bleus et des cheveux bleus à poids verts en plus d'une tenue de soubrette intégrale. Rodolphus ouvrit un œil en entendant le cri d'indignation de sa douce femme.

-Tu es magnifique, ma chérie. Dit Rodolphus

-Rodolphus Salem Lestrange ! Tu as osé me transformer en soubrette ? Dit dangereusement Bellatrix

-Mais non, ma chérie, ce sort était pour Geoffrey. Assura-t-il en mettant ses mains à vue en signe de paix

-Quoi ?! C'était à mon adorable Geoffrey que tu réservais ce sort ! Attends un peu que je te montre comment je sauve son honneur ! S'enflamma Bellatrix en transformant le tutu de son cher mari en un magnifique bikini

Rodolphus poussa un petit cri tout sauf masculin en découvrant sa nouvelle tenue avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Bella laissant ainsi Fenrir colorait joyeusement Geoffrey. Ce-dernier avait profité de la diversion inespérée de sa marraine pour filer en direction du manoir où les massifs de fleurs sont les plus gros et où se trouve son tonton Bastan, Sirius Black et bien sûr son père. Il courut entre les fleurs sûres d'avoir semé son papa jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un sort dans le dos rendant sa peau orange.

-Mince ! J'espère que Dray à plus de chance que moi. Marmonna Geoffrey en accélérant son allure alors qu'à même pas deux allées de fleurs de lui Drago se retrouva avec ses magnifiques cheveux en une superbe coupe afro blonde

Le jeu du chat et de la souris dura encore un bon moment où chacun profita à fond de cette ambiance joyeuse et un peu folle. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin est celle-ci fut quand l'elfe de Maison Dobby vient annoncer à Tom, Rabastan et Sirius le désert allait être servi. Rabastan et Sirius arrêtèrent de faire les pitres pour envoyer un patronus aux autres annonçant que le désert allait être servi. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une Bellatrix en tenue de soubrette et un Rodolphus en tenue de prêtre arrivent. Ils furent suivis d'un Lucius vêtu d'un costume de Calimero et de Narcissa vêtue d'un costume Titi. Severus arriva à son tour sans qu'il n'ait changé de couleur ou de tenu par rapport à tout à l'heure contrairement à un Drago boudeur qui se retrouvait vêtu d'un costume Winnie l'ourson, qui lui allait à merveille le rendant trop mignon. Tom observa les différentes allées du parc se demandant ce que faisaient Fenrir et Geoffrey pour mettre autant de temps à revenir. En fait, Geoffrey était monté dans un arbre pour se cacher de son papa mais il avait eu du mal à redescendre alors son papa avait dû venir le chercher mais maintenant il gambadait joyeusement à côté de son papa dans son super costume qu'il espérait pouvoir garder mais sans la peau orange parce qu'il n'aimait pas avoir sa peau de cette couleur. Tom fut ravi de voir Geoffrey et Fenrir arrivaient. Il trouva que Fenrir avait vraiment eu une bonne idée de petite vengeance. Geoffrey était trop mignon dans son costume Tigrou avec les petites oreilles sur sa tête et la queue se balançant dans son dos sans parler de sa peau orange.

-Drago, Geoffrey ! Vous êtes trop mignons ! S'exclamèrent Rabastan et Sirius avec des étoiles plein les yeux

Ils s'extasièrent sur combien ils étaient mignons, adorables les faisant rougir sous les compliments. C'est alors que Tom eut l'idée de les prendre en photo. Bella se fit un plaisir de placer Drago et Geoffrey côte à côte pour que Tom les prenne en photo. Ce qu'il fit avec un grand plaisir en disant qu'il l'ajouterait à l'album photo spécial moments trop mignons.

-Et si nous allions manger le désert ? Proposa Rodolphus

-Ah non ! On fait d'abord une photo de famille tous ensemble. Dit Tom

-Mais… Commencèrent-ils tous à protester refusant de se retrouver en tutu ou autre sur la photo

-Pas de protestations. Cette photo sera très bien comme ça ! Décréta Tom coupant court aux protestations

Ils se regroupèrent tous pour la photo. Aucuns d'eux ne pensa à se défiler puisque s'ils le faisaient ils devraient nettoyer tous les massifs de fleur du parc Malfoy à la moldue. Autant dire que tout le monde fut sur la photo et tout souriant. Ils mirent la photo sur papier et quand ils la virent ils se dirent qu'elle était parfaite. Sur la si parfaite photo, Drago et Geoffrey étaient assis entre Sirius et Rabastan. Derrière Drago, Lucius tenait Narcissa dans ses bras alors qu'il avait une main sur l'épaule de Drago. Bella et Rodolphus se trouvaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre juste derrière Rabastan. Severus était derrière Sirius avec chacun un grand sourire aux lèvres. Fenrir tenait Tom dans ses bras alors qu'il avait une main sur l'épaule de Geoffrey qui se trouvait à leurs pieds.

-Faisons des doubles de cette belle photo ! Déclara Narcissa alors qu'ils allaient tous à table manger le désert

-Faisant plusieurs. J'aimerais bien en avoir une. Dit Sirius qui se disait que c'était vraiment le meilleur repas de famille qu'il est fait

-Alors j'en fais combien ? Demanda Narcissa alors que Drago et Geoffrey attaquaient déjà leur Dam Blanche sans attendre leurs parents

-Tom et moi-même en voulons un, s'il-te-plaît. Dit Fenrir

-Bella et moi aussi. Si tu veux un double Bastan, on le fera à la maison. Dit Rodolphus

-J'en veux bien une aussi. Dit Severus

-Très bien donc j'en fais donc trois puisqu'avec l'original il y en a quatre. Compta Narcissa

Et aussitôt dis aussitôt fait. Les doubles furent faits et distribué. Ils observèrent avec plaisir leur photo avant de la ranger pour déguster leur coupe de glace surtout Rabastan et Fenrir qui avaient à côté d'eux un petit chenapan qui essayait de leur piquer leur chantilly. Ils mangèrent tous leur désert tout en questionnant Drago et Geoffrey pour savoir comment ils avaient fait pour les faire changer de couleur. Ils avouèrent qu'ils avaient persuadés les elfes de maison de leur laisser leur jouer un tour en mettant de la potion dans leur verre. Potion qu'ils avaient piqué parmi les nombreuses que possédaient leurs parents. Quand ils leur demandèrent pourquoi Tom n'avait rien n'eut, ils avouèrent ne pas avoir mis de potion dans son verre à cause de la petite Lotus. C'est sur ces aveux que recommença une partie du chat et de la souris mais cette fois-ci sur un balai qui tourna rapidement partie de Quidditch où Tom et Severus jouèrent les arbitres.

XxxXxxXxxXxxX

Alors que toute la petite famille profitait et s'amusé, à Sainte-Mangouste dans une chambre plus privé que toutes celles que des personnes comme Lucius Malfoy avaient pu avoir, un vieil homme vêtu d'une robe noire de femme se tordait de douleur et de frustration dans son lit tout maudissant un certain Tom et son mioche. L'homme avait sa peau qui passait par toutes les nuances de verts alors qu'il faisait par moment des déclarations d'amour à Cornélius Fudge. Un Médicomage ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il jeta un regard mi- ennuyé mi- désolé pour son patient.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Dumbledore. Dit le Médicomage

-Bonjour, Médicomage Green. Dit Dumbledore

-J'ai les résultats de l'analyse. Vous faites une réaction allergique au citron. Vous ne devez plus en mangés. J'ai déjà donné des directives pour que toutes formes de citron soient retirées de votre alimentation cela permettra sans aucun à diminuer voire faire disparaître vos réactions.

En entendant cela, Dumbledore pâlit et regarda avec horreur le Médicomage. Être allergique au citron était impensable, impossible. Il ne pouvait pas. C'était pire que son épouvantard. C'était vraiment pire que devoir cette créature apparaître pour prendre son apparence mais d'un lui sans un sou, seul, pauvre ignorait de tous sauf pour être raillé et humilié.

-Est-ce définitif ? Demanda Albus croisant les doigts pour que ce cauchemar vivant ne soit qu'un horrible moment passager qui le ferait savourer encore plus ses bonbons chéris

-Eh bien...En fait, oui et non. Cette allergie est la réaction de votre corps face à un mélange de potions différente qui aurait pu vous paralysez à vie. D'après nos résultats, votre corps aurait pris deux mois pour être entièrement purgé. Malheureusement, les différentes potions que l'on vous a donné et les sorts de diagnostics sans compter la réaction de votre magie et de votre corps à rendu votre allergie au citron définitive. Cependant, les effets secondaires dont vous êtes victimes devraient s'estompés progressivement durant les deux mois à venir. Nous avons estimé que pour le premier septembre vous serez complètement rétablit. Pour accélérer le processus, nous vous conseillons de ne pas faire usage de magie. Dit le Médicomage sans regarder

S'il avait regardé, il aurait l'horreur et la rage se bataillaient dans son regard avec la force d'un brasier tout droit sorti de l'Enfer. Dumbledore avait arrêté d'écouter quand il lui avait dit que cette allergie était définitive à cause de ces Médicomages. Sa colère était devenue rage quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas faire de magie. Tout ça c'était à cause de ce maudit Tom et sa famille. Il allait leur faire payer pour tout ce qui lui arrivait. Mais après, il devait d'abord faire payer ce maudit Médicomage. Il allait le lui faire payer. Le Médicomage aurait dû regarder Albus Dumbledore comme ça il aurait pu pétrifier son patient. Ce-dernier venait de lui sauter à la gorge et entouré son cou de ses mains serrant ce-dernier avec force. Dumbledore avait son regard brillé d'un éclat si sombre et si terrifiant qu'il semblait être posséder par le Diable. Plus le Médicomage se débattait plus il serrait lui coupant le souffle. Le Médicomage réussit à envoyer un message pour avoir de l'aide. Ses collègues arrivèrent au moment où Dumbledore serrait si fort que des points noirs commençaient à apparaître devant ses yeux. Il ne fallut pas moins de six Médicomages pour maitriser Dumbledore.

-Attachez-le à son lit avec des liens moldus et magique ! Ordonna le Médicomage qu'avait attaqué Dumbledore

-NON ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAZ LE DROIT ! JE SUIS LE GRAND ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, VOUS ME DEVEZ LE RESPECT QUI M'EST DÛ ! JE VOUS ORDONNE DE ME DÉTÂCHER, ESPÈCE DE MISÉRABLE ! Hurla Dumbledore réussissant par miracle à le crier sans déclarer son soi-disant amour fou à Cornélius Fudge

-Rectification, enfermez-le dans une camisole ! Ordonna le Médicomage

Il regarda d'un air froid Albus Dumbledore se faire attacher dans une camisole de force alors qu'il continuait à hurler qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire car ils lui devaient un soi-disant respect incommensurable. Il continuait à les insulter avec un vocabulaire très fleuri alors qu'il déclarait aussi un amour inconditionnel au Ministre. Le Médicomage le dévisagea avec froideur avant de partir non sans donner des directives comme celles que l'on donne pour les fous qu'ils ne savent pas gérer tant ils sont incontrôlables. Traitant ainsi Albus Dumbledore comme l'horrible fou qu'il est dans que beaucoup ne le sache.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe


	40. Bonnes nouvelles

Salut, tout le monde

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Réponses au Reviews:

 **adenoide:** Si Sirius découvre la vérité. Il prendra sûrement très mal la trahison et il lui faudra du temps pour accepter la vérité.

 **Mayasto13:** Si j'ai des idées de couple pas spécialement. Mais je me disais que mettre Geoffrey avec quelqu'un d'à peu près son âge venant de la meute de son papa serait une bonne idée. Mais sinon, je n'ai pas encore vraiment d'idée.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 40: Bonnes nouvelles**

Si on avait demandé à Fenrir Greyback s'il était heureux, il répondrait « oui » sans hésiter ni même réfléchir. Il était heureux autant d'un point de vue personnel que professionnel. Il avait un mari merveilleux qui attendait leur petite-princesse. Il avait aussi un merveilleux petit-garçon très intelligent, poli, gentil et mignon comme tout. En plus de tout cela, sa vie à la meute le rendait heureux surtout qu'il avait réussi à mettre en place un petit commerce avec un autre village sorcier. Mais ce qui le rendait heureux et le faisait sourire de toutes ses dents c'était la Une de la Gazette des sorciers qu'il avait dans les mains. Il adorait cette chère Rita Skeeter depuis qu'elle avait publié un article qui sous-entendait que Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan étaient innocents. Depuis cet article la Gazette ne disait que la vérité, cassant et enfonçant Dumbledore

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire, Fenrir ? Demanda Rodolphus en entrant dans le salon du manoir Malfoy où ils avaient tous décidés de rester dormir

-Regardes moi ce superbe article que nous offre cette chère Rita. Dit-il en lui tendant l'article

« **Albus Dumbledore, serait-il fou ?**

 _Depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore est entré à Sainte-Mangouste de manière plus ou moins incognito, personne n'a eu de nouvelles. Mais pour vous mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, j'ai cherché et trouvé ce qui est arrivé à ce cher Albus Dumbledore. Ce-dernier serait entré à cause de symptômes aussi variés qu'étranges intriguant grandement nos Médicomages. En effet entre une peau passant par toutes les nuances de vert, des spasmes, la varicelle, des hauts le cœur, une voix aiguë, et un amour enflammé pour notre Ministre Cornélius Fudge et des vêtements pour femme ; les Médicomages se sont interroger sur ces symptômes aussi étranges, que communs pour certains. Voilà presque deux jours qu'Albus Dumbledore est là-bas sans que les Médicomages ne trouvent ce qu'il a jusqu'à hier soir._

 _Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui a bien pu arriver à ce vieil homme si célèbre que ce soit pour son rôle dans la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou dans l'affaire Lestrange, Black et bien sûr, Harry Potter._

 _Le Médicomage Green m'a révélé que c'était une réaction allergique à un mélange de potion. Il m'a expliqué qu'Albus Dumbledore avait eu une réaction si violente, en découvrant le diagnostic des Médicomages, qu'avec l'aide de plusieurs Médicomages, ils l'ont mis dans une camisole de force._

 _« Pourquoi l'avoir enfermé dans une camisole ? » demandais-je au Médicomage Green surprise_

 _« Il a essayé de m'étrangler quand je lui ai dit ce qu'il avait, qu'il était définitivement allergique au citron et qu'il n'aurait plus ses symptômes seulement quelques jours avant la prochaine rentrée de Poudlard seulement s'il ne faisait pas de magie. » Me répondit le Médicomage Green_

 _« L'utilisation d'une camisole ne serait pas un peu exagérée ? L'attacher à son lit n'aurait-il pas été plus adapté suite à cet excès de colère ?» Demandais-je au Médicomage Green, surprise comme vous devez sûrement l'être en découvrant pourquoi Albus Dumbledore a été enfermé dans une camisole_

 _« Son comportement et ses propos nous y ont poussés à le traiter et agir avec lui comme s'il était fou. On a dû lui jeter un sort pour qu'il arrête de parler mais il continue à hurler malgré le fait qu'il n'y est pas le moindre son sortant de sa bouche. » Expliqua-t-il_

 _Après une découverte aussi choquante qu'horrible sur l'enfance d'Harry Potter et l'application dans ces dernières conduisant à la perte de son statut de Président du Magenmagot et maintenant son comportement avec nos Médicomages, nous pouvons nous poser des questions. Le pouvoir lui serait-il monté à la tête ? Combien d'autres choses cache-t-il ? L'âge lui aurait-il fait perdre la raison ? Albus deviendrait-il fou ou le serait-il déjà ?_

 _Tant de questions sans réponses pour le moment. Seul le temps nous donnera ces réponses sauf si moi, Rita Skeeter, les trouve pour vous._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Rita Skeeter. »_

-Elle essaye de battre son meilleur article. Siffla Rodolphus impressionné

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. En tout cas, si le vieux le découvre il va faire une syncope. Rigola Fenrir

-Tout le monde dort encore ? Demanda Rodolphus remerciant silencieusement un elfe de maison qui venait de lui apporter du café

-Oui, tout le monde sauf Lucius. Il est dans la véranda entrain de profiter du calme matinal avec une tasse de thé.

-Lucius et le calme, tout une histoire d'amour. Sourit Rodolphus qui savait comme toute la famille qu'il ne fallait pas déranger Lucius dans ce genre de moment à moins que ce soit une véritable urgence à la limite d'une catastrophe

-C'est vrai. Mais il va bientôt falloir les réveillés.

-Il n'est que neuf heures. C'est les vacances, on peut les laisser dormir encore un peu. Dit Rodolphus surpris

-Je sais. Tom et moi avons promis à Geoffrey d'aller à la meute demain. Il a ses deux meilleurs amis là-bas.

-Vraiment ?! Je ne savais pas. Ils ne doivent pas se voir souvent le reste de l'année.

-Ils ne se voient qu'au vacances. Alors tu n'imagines pas combien ils sont excités quand ils vont enfin se revoir. Ils sont intenables. Dit Fenrir

-Je n'en doute pas. Je vais aller réveiller Drago et Narcissa. Dit Lucius en apparaissant derrière eux

Lucius parti à l'étage pour réveiller d'abord Narcissa pour aller réveiller ensemble Drago. Lucius partit non sans les avoirs salués avant. Rodolphus termina tranquillement son café avant de se décider à aller voir sa douce Belle peut-être qu'il irait embêter son cher petit-frère. Fenrir suivit Lucius laissant Rodolphus seul. Il traversa les couloirs en faisant attention à ne pas faire risquer de réveiller les endormies. Il fit un détour par sa chambre pour s'assurer que Tom dormait encore à poing fermer puis referma sans un bruit la porte et alla vers celle de Geoffrey qui était à côté de celle de Drago. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre faiblement éclairée par les rayons entrant par les rideaux tiraient. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Fenrir commença à réveiller Geoffrey qui comme à son habitude se découvrit un amour fou pour la chaleur de ses draps. Fenrir l'embrassa sur la joue et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Allez debout louveteau. Chuchota Fenrir

-Mmh, cinq minutes. Murmura Geoffrey en se cachant sous ses draps

-Non, louveteau. Je me disais que tu aimerais aller réveiller ton père avec moi. Dit Fenrir

-Réveiller, père ?! Je viens ! S'exclama Geoffrey soudain plus réveillé

Fenrir sourit en remarquant que Geoffrey était très réveillé et prêt à faire un réveil en fanfare à son père. Geoffrey sauta du lit embrassa son papa sur la joue et fila à la salle de bain se passé de l'eau sur le visage avant de revenir. Il partit avec son papa pour la chambre que son père et lui avaient partagé.

-On va rentrer dans la chambre… Commença Fenrir avec la main sur la poignée

-Et on fait un gros câlin à père en même temps qu'on le secoue. Termina Geoffrey

-Il faut le secouer à peine. Il vaut mieux lui faire plein de gilli-gillis que le secouer comme un prunier. Dit Fenrir même si Geoffrey le savait déjà

-Oui, papa. On y va ? Dit Geoffrey

-Oui. Sourit Fenrir en ouvrant la porte

Ils entrèrent à pas de loup, et s'approchèrent tout aussi discrètement du lit. Geoffrey pris le côté droit et Fenrir l'autre. Tom dormait à poing fermé ne se doutant pas du coup que mijotaient son mari et son fils. Tom était étendu en travers du grand lit tenant dans ses bras l'oreiller de Fenrir. Un souffle calme sortait de ses fines lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient étalés autour de sa tête tel une auréole faisant ressortir son teint pâle. Son ventre rebondit était très visible sous les draps fins. Geoffrey monta à genou sur le lit et regarda son père dormir. Fenrir aussi monta sur le lit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Tom. Geoffrey et Fenrir se partagèrent un regard complice avant d'attaquer Tom. Fenrir avait retiré les draps et faisait des gillis aux pieds sensibles de son mari en même temps qu'il embrassait son ventre. Geoffrey parsemait de bisous le visage endormi alors qu'il attaquait le cou de son père. Tom s'agita sous ce traitement et se réveilla en éclatant de rire. La première chose qu'il vit se fut le visage souriant de Geoffrey. Il sentit ses doigts s'agitant dans son cou. Tom se redressa sur ses coudes pour voir Fenrir lui chatouillé les pieds et recouvrir son ventre de baiser. Tom n'arrêtait pas de rire sous les doigts experts des deux hommes de sa vie.

Il essayait de leur échapper mais Fenrir le tenait bien par la taille. En désespoir de cause, il attrapa les poignets de Geoffrey et les écarta de son cou. Il fit glisser ses mains de ses poignets à sa taille et dit :

-Je t'ai eu, mon trésor.

-Nan, c'est pas juste ! Dit Geoffrey en faisant une moue toute mignonne

-C'est aussi juste que vous deux m'attaquant dès le matin. Alors que je suis sans défense. Dit Tom

-Sans défense ? Releva Fenrir en se déplaçant au-dessus de Tom pour rapprocher son visage du sien le faisant rougir adorablement

-Oui. Il y a un puissant loup qui veut me manger et son petit louveteau veut faire ses petites griffes dans mon cou.

-Le puissant loup a très envie de te dévorer. Dit Fenrir avant de l'embrasser sauvagement dans un baiser qui lui fit tourner la tête

Geoffrey cacha ses yeux de cette vision d'horreur. Aucuns enfants n'aimaient voir ses parents s'embrassaient comme ça. Certes il les avait déjà vu s'embrasser mais jamais comme ça. Il ne voulait surtout pas savoir ce que son papa voulait dire quand il disait qu'il avait très envie de dévorer son père. Geoffrey écarta deux doigts de ses yeux pour voir s'ils avaient fini mais c'était faux. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser avec autant de passion et d'amour.

-Est-ce que je peux rouvrir les yeux ? Balbutia Geoffrey rouge comme une belle tomate bien mûre

Il avait toujours les yeux cachaient derrière ses mains. S'il les avait retirés peut-être aurait-il vu les regards gênés de ses parents alors qu'ils se séparaient. Tom ne put s'empêcher de cacher son visage dans le torse puissant de Fenrir. Il ne savait pas où se mettre en sachant que son petit garçon l'avait vu embrasser de la sorte son compagnon.

-Oui. Tu peux rouvrir les yeux. Rigola Fenrir

Geoffrey retira lentement ses mains de ses yeux non sans s'assurer qu'il le pouvait réellement retirer ses mains. Quand il fut vraiment sûr, il les retira et vit son père qui avait caché son visage bien rouge de gêne dans le torse de son papa. En voyant la jolie teinte rouge de son père, Geoffrey compris d'où venait cette capacité à devenir une belle tomate bien mûre quand il était gêné.

-Père, ressemble à une tomate bien mûre. Chuchota Geoffrey

Fenrir l'entendit grâce à sa fine ouïe mais aussi parce qu'il était à côté de lui tout comme Tom qui avait entendu le commentaire de leur fils. Fenrir trouva la comparaison plutôt mignonne en sachant que c'était la pensée qu'il se faisait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Geoffrey rougir de la sorte. Tom en revanche n'aima pas trop la comparaison. Il n'était pas une tomate, par Salazar.

-Je ne ressemble pas et ne suis pas une tomate ! Dit Tom qui n'appréciait vraiment pas la comparaison

Il vit Geoffrey m'être ses mains sur sa bouche en réalisant que ce qu'il avait pensé il l'avait en réalité dit. Fenrir fut amuser par la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Tom donnait un regard noir à Geoffrey alors que celui-ci rougissait.

-Non, tu n'es pas une tomate, cœur. Le rassura Fenrir faisant sourire Tom_ Tu es plutôt une jolie fraise et Geoffrey une petite tomate bien mûre. Termina Fenrir en s'attirant un regard indigné des deux concernés

-Une…une fraise ?! Mon fils me voit comme une tomate et mon mari comme une fraise ! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! S'exclama Tom en réussissant à sortir du lit non sans se demander si ce n'était pas un complot

Ils étaient venus le réveiller tous les deux certes ce fut un réveil tendre et fort sympathique comparé à ce maudit réveil qui sonnait en semaine. Ils lui avaient tellement chatouiller qu'il avait bien cru qu'il n'allait pas réussir à reprendre son souffle. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à écarter les mains de son fils de son cou. Fils qui l'avait comparé avec une tomate bien mûre. Comme s'il ressemblait à une tomate ? Il n'y ressemblait pas. Il était juste un homme charmant avec un ventre bien rond. « Peut-être que je ressemble à une grosse tomate bien ronde » pensa Tom en caressant son ventre et en se regardant le miroir de la salle de bain. Il entendit Fenrir dire à Geoffrey d'allait s'habiller pour voir aller manger et qu'il pouvait descendre sans eux puisque Lucius et Rodolphus étaient déjà réveillé. Il allait entrer dans la douche quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir sur Fenrir comme il le vit en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il entra dans la douche sa lui donnait un regard.

-Tu boudes, mon amour ? Demanda Fenrir en se déshabillant

-Pas du tout. Dit Tom en ouvrant l'eau de la douche

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr, mon petit serpent. Je dirai plutôt que tu boudes. Dit Fenrir en entrant dans la douche

-Je viens de te dire que je ne boude pas. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien me doucher tranquillement. Dit Tom

-Oui, tu boudes bien. Tu sais la comparaison avec la tomate et la fraise n'était pas méchante. Tu as bien vu le regard indigné que m'a donné Geoffrey quand j'ai dit qu'il ressemblait à une petite tomate. Je n'y peux rien si vous êtes à croquer quand vous rougissez. Dit Fenrir en le prenant dans ses bras

-Je sais. Mais une tomate c'est gros comme moi. Souffla Tom se détendant dans les bras de Fenrir

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, mon amour. Tu n'es pas gros. Tu as juste un ventre bien rond où termine de grandir notre petite princesse avant qu'elle ne pointe le bout de son nez.

-Dis-le que tu penses que je se ressemble à une tomate au lieu de le cacher derrière de jolis mots.

-T'es vraiment pas possible. Écoutes, je sais que tu me fais le coût de « je ressemble à une baleine » mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es magnifique ! Après la naissance de Lotus tu retrouveras ta taille normale et il n'y paraîtra plus mais pour l'instant elle grandit bien au chaud et en sécurité comme Geoffrey avant elle. Lui dit Fenrir après l'avoir tourné vers lui pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux, franchement il se serait bien passé de ce moment de la grossesse où Tom se trouve énorme

-Je t'aime, Fenrir. Dit Tom en l'embrassant chastement

-Je t'aime, Tom. Lui répondit Fenrir

Ils se lavèrent et s'habillèrent avant de descendre ensemble. Ils allèrent déjeuner dans la grande salle à manger où tout le monde était déjà là. Ils ne furent pas vraiment surpris de voir Geoffrey venir à leur rencontre pour dire à son père qu'il n'était pas une tomate mais son père adoré qu'il aimait très, très fort. Geoffrey avait remarqué que son père ne l'avait pas très bien pris sa remarque alors il avait voulu s'excuser. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner dans un certain calme puisqu'ils n'étaient pas tous bien réveiller. C'est vers la fin du petit-déjeuner que Drago demanda à Geoffrey s'il avait envie d'aller dans la piscine. Geoffrey fut rapidement d'accord. La journée était ensoleillée alors ils pourraient profiter de la piscine pour nager, faire des jeux. Bien sûr, il fallut persuader leurs parents. A deux avec l'aide de Narcissa qui trouvait l'idée bonne, ils persuadèrent tout le monde. Évidemment certains comme Severus et Sirius n'avaient pas de maillot de bain ; ils durent en demander un à Lucius qui fut obliger de les ensorcelés pour qu'il leur aille. Ce fut sans surprise que Narcissa, Geoffrey et Drago furent les premiers prêts. Dès qu'ils furent prêt, Geoffrey et Drago plongèrent à l'eau sans attendre que tout le monde soit arrivé.

XxxXxxX

Ils étaient tous en train de profiter de la piscine du manoir Malfoy. Lucius buvait un smoothie dans son transat, Narcissa prenait un bain de soleil en bouquinant, Severus bouquinait à l'ombre d'un parasol, Tom se la coulait douce sur un transat en faisant un tri dans des photos. Fenrir, Sirius, Rodolphus, Drago et Rabastan faisaient une partie de volley. Geoffrey, lui, se tenait un peu à l'écart d'eux pour nager avec son masque. Geoffrey sortit sa tête de l'eau tout content d'avoir tenu plus longtemps sous l'eau. Il vit son papa et son grand-frère de cœur en train de perdre contre son oncle Rod et son tonton Bastan. Il regarda la complicité entre son oncle Rod et Bastan quand il se demanda : « c'est quoi être grand-frère ? ». Geoffrey savait qu'il allait devenir grand-frère mais il ne savait pas ce que cela faisait un grand-frère. Il savait que son oncle Rod était le grand-frère de tonton Bastan et il voyait bien la complicité entre eux et les petits gestes encourageants et réconfortants qu'ils se donnent entre eux. Mais cela ne lui disait pas à quoi ça sert un grand-frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire ou ne pas faire ? Parce que Geoffrey voulait être un bon grand-frère même s'il ne savait pas comment faire. C'est alors qu'il vit sa marraine endormie à l'ombre d'un parasol. Il se rappela qu'elle était la grande-sœur de tante Cissy. « Être grand-frère ou grande-sœur c'est la même chose alors je peux lui demandais. Je vais aller lui demander ! » Pensa Geoffrey avant de sortir de l'eau son masque remontait dans ses cheveux. Il marcha autour de la piscine en faisant attention à ne pas glisser à cause du sol humide. Tom releva au même moment la tête de ses photos pour voir ce que faisait Geoffrey. Il le vit s'approcher d'une Bella parfaitement endormie alors que lui était tout mouillé. Tom se demanda ce qu'allait faire Geoffrey quand il le vit posé à plat ses deux mains sur les joues de Bella la réveillant d'un coup.

-Geoffrey ?! Dit Bella surprise en donnant un regard noir à son filleul qui avait osé la réveiller de la sorte

Geoffrey se contenta de sourire au regard noir de sa marraine qui ne devait pas avoir aimé son réveil. Mais il avait été gentil ; il avait juste posé ses mains mouillées sur son visage pas comme la fois où il avait directement fait un câlin à son parrain Lulu après être sorti de la piscine alors qu'il bronzait tranquillement. Bella observa avec méfiance son filleul adoré quand il s'assit sur le transat juste à côté d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire près de ta marraine, Geoffrey ? Je croyais que tu voulais t'amuser dans la piscine. Dit Bella en l'observant

-Je m'amusais dans l'eau et puis y a une question qui m'est venu. Et je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être la réponse. Dit Geoffrey un peu mal à l'aise

Il n'avait jamais vraiment posé de question à sa marraine. Après tout, il ne la connaissait que depuis pas très longtemps. Depuis le début des vacances en fait. Mais il fallait bien qu'il apprenne à faire confiance à sa marraine. Et puis elle était comme Nagini, gentille mais sachant montrer les crocs quand c'est nécessaire. En plus ses parents lui faisaient confiance sinon elle ne serait pas sa marraine.

-Quel est ta question ? Demanda Bella touché que son filleul vienne la voir pour lui poser une question

-Eh bien…Je vais être grand-frère mais… C'est quoi un grand-frère ? Dit Geoffrey ne sachant soudainement plus comment demander ce qu'il voulait savoir

Bella regarda avec surprise son petit filleul. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui pose des tas de questions mais pas celle-là. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette question si inattendue et innocente. C'était le genre de question qu'on posait à ses parents quand on allait devenir grand-frère par curiosité. Mais aussi peut-être par crainte de se voir recevoir moins d'attention et d'amour venant de ses parents trop occupés par le petit bébé. Elle se souvenait avoir elle aussi eu cette question par le passé. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu de réponse. Elle avait trouvé les réponses elle-même en veillant sur sa petite-sœur. Bella pencha la tête en souriant face à Geoffrey et sa question toute mignonne.

-Tu sais Geoffrey. Moi j'étais une grande-sœur mais c'est à peu la même chose qu'être grand-frère. Commença Bella en se tournant vers lui

-Mais c'est quoi ? Ça fait quoi ? Demanda Geoffrey plus sûr de lui et voulant des réponses

-Je vais te le dire, bonhomme. Rigola Bellatrix_ Un grand-frère c'est une sorte d'ange gardien. Il veille sur sa petite-sœur ou son petit-frère. Il aide ses parents, s'occupe de sa petite-sœur. En fait ; il protège, aime et aide sa petite-sœur. Expliqua Bella comme elle le pouvait ne sachant pas vraiment comment le faire

-Comment il fait pour aider et protéger ? Parce qu'aimer c'est facile. Moi, je l'aime déjà ma petite-sœur Lotus. Alors comment je fais le reste, marraine ?

-C'est bien que tu aimes déjà ta petite-sœur. Pour le reste, c'est un peu compliquer.

-Alors je fais comment si c'est compliqué ? Dit Geoffrey complètement perdu

-Qu'est-ce qui est si compliqué ? Demanda une voix derrière eux

Geoffrey et Bella tournèrent leur regard pour voir Rodolphus qui venait de sortir de l'eau. Il était en train de se sécher les cheveux en regardant sa douce épouse et son petit neveu qui lui avait piqué son transat. En regardant vers la piscine, ils remarquèrent qu'il ne restait plus que Drago et Rabastan qui nageaient paresseusement. Sirius était sorti et s'était semble-t-il mis en tête de discuter avec Severus qui ne voulait que de la tranquillité. Fenrir était sorti et il s'était installé dans un transat à côté de Tom qu'il regardait faire un tri dans les nombreuses photos donnant de temps en temps son avis.

-Geoffrey me demandait ce qu'était un grand-frère et qu'est-ce que cela fait. Je lui ai répondu qu'il protège, aime et aide son petit-frère ou sa petite-sœur. Je lui disais justement que c'est compliqué à expliquer comment un grand-frère aide et protège sa petite-sœur. Expliqua Bella alors que Rodolphus s'installait sur le même transat que Geoffrey

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela, mon grand ? Demanda Rodolphus en regardant Geoffrey

-Ben... Je vais être grand-frère mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est et ce que ça fait. Et moi, je veux être un bon grand-frère pour Lotus.

-Oh ! Eh bien, tu vois mon grand c'est beaucoup plus simple qu'il n'y parait quand tu as des exemples. Dit Rodolphus qui avait été surpris parce que voulait son neveu

Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était attendu mais pas à ça. Il avait pensé qu'il avait déjà posé cette question depuis longtemps à ses parents. C'était toujours le genre de question l'on posait peu de temps après avoir su qu'on serait pour la toute première fois grand-frère. Mais apparemment Geoffrey ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait dû vouloir la poser à quelqu'un qui serait plus à même de lui répondre après tout Tom et Fenrir étaient enfant unique. Geoffrey avait dû chercher une personne en qui il avait confiance et qui pourrait lui répondre. Et apparemment, il avait décidé que sa marraine était la meilleure personne pour lui répondre.

-Tu as des exemples, oncle Rod ? Demanda Geoffrey

-Oui. J'en ai bien un qui pourrait t'aider à comprendre. Tu sais sans doute que Rabastan à un an de moins que moi. Je me souviens d'une fois où un élève à casser une fenêtre juste au-dessus de la tête de Rabastan, qui venait de faire son entrée à Poudlard. Le bruit du verre qui se brise et les morceaux de verres tombants avaient fait peur à Rabastan. Il est venu me voir en pleure tellement il avait eu peur. Je l'ai réconforté et j'ai regardé ses cheveux pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de morceaux de verre. Raconta Rodolphus en se souvenant de ce fameux jour

Il avait été furax en découvrant que quelqu'un avait osé terrifier son petit-frère. Il s'était assuré que son petit-frère allait bien sous les regards amusés de ses amis qui le savaient protecteur avec son petit-frère. Quand il s'était assuré que Rabastan allait bien ; il était parti trouver le responsable et lui avait foutu la peur de sa vie pour lui apprendre à oser faire peur à son petit-frère. Il avait même forcé l'élève à excuser auprès de Rabastan et des autres élèves qui avaient été sous cette fenêtre avec son frère.

-Tu as compris ce qu'il a fait en faisant cela ? Demanda Bella

-Oui. Il a rassuré tonton Bastan, et il l'a défendu des vilains élèves. Tu as aidé tonton Bastan en t'assurant qu'il allait bien, et tu l'as protégé en le défendant des vilains élèves. Dit Geoffrey après un petit moment de réflexion

-Tu as tout compris. Sourirent Rodolphus et Bellatrix

-Merci, oncle Rod. Merci, marraine. Dit Geoffrey tout souriant en les prenant dans ses bras faisant crier Bella qui fut mouillé par l'eau encore présente sur le corps de son Geoffrey

-De rien, bonhomme. Va donc t'amuser. Dit Rodolphus

-Oui. Dit Geoffrey avant de partir vers la piscine

Il mit son masque, prit un peu d'élan et fit une magnifique bombe dans l'eau. Il sortit sa tête en grimaçant. Son masque été remonté quand il avait la bombe cognant contre son nez. Il retira son masque et frotta doucement son nez douloureux parce que mine de rien un masque qui remonte en faisant la bombe ça fait mal. Il retira son masque et le posa sur le bord de la piscine et c'est là qu'il vit des pistolets à eau au pied d'un coffre plein de jeux pour la piscine. Ses yeux se mirent à briller à l'idée diabolique qui germé dans son esprit. Il nagea vers son tonton et Drago.

-Tu t'amuses bien, Geo' ? Demanda Rabastan en le voyant arriver

-Non. Répondit-il avec un petit air triste qui intrigua Drago et Rabastan

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Drago qui connaissait assez Geoffrey pour savoir qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête

-Je voulais faire une bataille de pistolet à eau avec vous et parrain. Mais parrain dors alors on ne peut pas. Expliqua Geoffrey

-Il suffit de le réveiller. Dirent Rabastan

-C'est vrai ?! S'exclamèrent Drago et Geoffrey exciter à l'idée de faire une bataille de pistolet à eu

-Oui. Allez chercher les pistolets à eau. Je vais les remplir et on pourra aller attaquer ce cher Lulu. Dit Rabastan tout sourire

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Drago et Geoffrey sortent les pistolets à eau. Il y en avait largement assez pour toute la petite famille. Ils les sortirent tous et les apportèrent à Rabastan qui était encore dans la piscine.

-Tiens ! On dirait qu'une partie de pistolet à eau va avoir lieu. Dit Fenrir en les voyant faire

-A ton avis qui sera visé ? Lucius ou Bella ou peut-être Severus ? Dit Tom en voyant Drago et Geoffrey pressaient leur tonton Bastan de remplir les pistolets

-Lucius est un choix évident mais Bella l'est tout autan surtout s'ils touchent Rodolphus. Quant à Severus, c'est à leur risque et péril.

-Advienne que pourra. Au fait, tu ne veux toujours rien me dire concernant la chambre de Lotus ? Dit Tom

Fenrir avait décidé de s'occuper de la chambre de Lotus de A à Z. Avec Tom, il avait choisi la pièce et depuis il s'occupait du reste. Ils se chargeait de tout. Il demandait parfois son avis à Tom pour certains meubles mais ne l'avait pas laissé entrer dans la pièce. Tom jouait le jeu et avait hâte de découvrir la chambre de sa petite fleur.

-Non, pas encore. Elle est bientôt prête.

Pendant, qu'ils discutaient, Rabastan avait fini de remplir les pistolets. Drago avait pris un pistolet ; Rabastan et Geoffrey avaient chacun deux pistolets. Rabastan sortit de la piscine et alla vers le transat, de Lucius, avec Geoffrey et Drago. Ils avancèrent à pas de loup comme le font les personnages dans les cartoons. Ils firent cela sous les rires discrets de Sirius, Severus, Narcissa, Rodolphus, Tom et Fenrir. Ils arrivèrent devant le transat de Lucius. Ils se sourirent avec complicité, visèrent Lucius. Et Rabastan fit un décompte de quatre avec ses doigts sous les regards impatients de Drago et Geoffrey qui ne perdaient pas des yeux les doigts. Quand enfin Rabastan abaissa son dernier doigt, ils appuyèrent tous les trois sur la détente en même temps. Ils visèrent Lucius sans avoir de pitié pour sa tête ou le reste de son corps. Lucius se réveilla en cria à cause des petits jets d'eau légèrement froide qu'il recevait. Il s'agita sur son transat pour éviter et se protéger des tirs. Aucuns des ses trois tortionnaires ne visaient son visage depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

-On t'a eu parrain/papa/Lucius ! S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix alors que tout le reste de la petite famille, même Severus, ne retenait plus pour rire

Lucius était mouillé de la tête aux pieds comme s'il venait de sortir de la piscine. Il avait ses cheveux qui lui collaient au visage. Il les regarda de son regard argenté plus que sombre.

-Vous allez me le payer ! Grogna-t-il avant de piquer un pistolet à Geoffrey

Ni une ni deux une bataille commença. Elle eut lieu dans la piscine pour éviter les glissades mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient sauté dans l'eau pour éviter un tir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tout le monde sauf Tom se joignent à la bataille. Tom resta sur son transat à les regarder tout en prenant discrètement des photos. Il s'amusait à les voir se tirer dans le dos, à faire les pitres, se cacher derrière les uns et les autres pour remplir les pistolets. Ils n'eurent plus besoin de les remplir quand jeta un sort sur les pistolets pour qu'ils se remplissent automatiquement.

-Dobby ! Appela Tom au bout d'un moment

-Que peux faire, Dobby, pour Monsieur Greyback-Riddle ? Demanda le petit elfe

-Apportes des serviettes et demandes aux autres elfes de faire quelques petites choses à manger ainsi que de quoi faire un barbecue. Dit Tom

-Des petites choses comme quoi, Monsieur ? Demanda Dobby

-Des crudités, du guacamole, de la tapenade. Ce genre de chose.

-Très bien. Dobby va faire ce que Monsieur a demandé. Dit-il avant de disparaître dans un « pop »

Dans la piscine, ils se tiraient tous les uns sur les autres en se lançant des pics plus ou moins amicaux (Nda : n'est-ce pas Sirius et Severus ?). Ils tiraient sur tout le monde sauf Rabastan et Rodolphus qui tiraient sur Bella et Drago ; Sirius tirait tout le temps sur Severus et Lucius. Geoffrey, lui, se faufilait entre tout le monde pour mieux tirés selon son envie tout en étant à l'abri derrière quelqu'un. Tom continua à les regarder encore un bon moment alors que Dobby vient lui apportait les serviettes demandées

-Les petits diablotins, il est l'heure de manger ! Dit Tom après que Dobby soit revenu lui dire que le repas pouvait être servi

Tom se leva et se posta à côté de la petite échelle de la piscine avec les serviettes dans les bras. Il leur donna à chacun une serviette quand ils sortirent de l'eau. Il informa Narcissa et Lucius de ce qu'il avait demandé aux elfes. Severus rangea d'un coup de baguette les pistolets les vida de leur eau. Drago, qui était sorti, était en train de se faire sécher par sa maman sous le regard tendre de Bella et Lucius mais sous celui légèrement moqueur de Geoffrey ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu de la petite famille. Fenrir sortit en avant dernier. Il embrassa Tom alors qu'il piquait la serviette pour la mettre autour de ses épaules. Il alla vers le barbecue pour le mettre en route pendant que Rabastan et Lucius sortaient et mettaient la table. Geoffrey sortit en dernier de l'eau. Il n'eut pas le temps de prendre la serviette des mains de son père qu'il se retrouva à ne plus rien y voir. Il sentit son père lui sécher les cheveux, avant qu'il n'ait pu essayer de se dégager la serviette disparut de son regard pour se retrouver autour de ses épaules.

-Viens avec moi sur le transat. Je vais te sécher, mon trésor. Dit Tom lui souriant sous le regard quelque peu moqueur de Drago qui observait la scène

Geoffrey le suivit jusqu'au transat. Il s'assit entre les jambes de son père. Et celui-ci commença à le sécher. Il en profita pour lui dire qu'il avait fait de belles photos de la bataille. Rodolphus et Sirius aidaient à mettre les parasols pendant que Severus aidait Fenrir avec le barbecue. Drago était avec Bella en train d'essayer de piquer dans les plats que les elfes apportaient sous les ordres du Narcissa qui essayait de les empêcher de piquer dans les plats.

-Tu sais ce que j'ai demandé à marraine ? Demanda Geoffrey en se retournant

-Non. Je suis curieux de savoir.

-Je lui ai demandé comme être un bon grand-frère. Marraine et oncle Rod m'ont expliqués maintenant je sais comment être bon grand-frère. Père, tu penses je serai un bon grand-frère ?

-Oh ! Mon adorable trésor. Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis. Ton papa et moi n'en avons pas douter une seule fois. Nous sommes sûr que tu seras un super grand-frère. Le rassura Tom avant de le prendre dans ses bras

-Eh, vous deux ! Venez manger ! Les appela Sirius

Ils allèrent à table où le repas été servi. Severus apporta les poivrons et maïs qu'il avait fait cuir au barbecue en même temps que Fenrir apportait la viande qu'il avait lui aussi fait griller. Le repas commença dans un joyeux brouhaha plein de rires et discussions. Il n'y eut pas un instant de la politique qui vient risquer de lancer un grand débat. Durant le repas Rodolphus reçut un hibou. Il lui prit la lettre, lui donna un morceau de gras et alla lire la lettre au calme à l'écart. Quand il la lut ; il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il alla chercher Bella pour lui parler au calme de la lettre qui leur était destiné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'était quoi cette lettre ? Demanda Bella

-Il n'y a rien de grave. L'avis des Médicomages, qu'on a vu à la suite de notre sortie d'Azkaban, vient d'arriver. La rassura Rodolphus

-Vraiment ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? Demanda Bella avec inquiétude

-Calmes-toi, Bella. Ils ont dit que tout aller bien. Avec Rabastan, on va être encore suivi mais ils ont dit qu'on était assez stable pour adopter. Dit Rodolphus en la tenant par les épaules

-Tu es sûr ? Dit Bella n'osant pas y croire

-Oui ! Ils ont dit, je cite : « nous approuvons votre droit à l'adoption, et, nous pensons qu'un enfant pourrait conduire à un effet positif non négligeable vers votre guérison totale ».

Rodolphus observa Bellatrix. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas espérer adopter sans avoir l'autorisation des Médicomages. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils refusés d'essayer d'adopter un enfant alors qu'ils n'étaient pas remis de leur séjour à Azkaban malgré le fait que cela ne se voyait plus vraiment sur leur corps. Il vit que Bella n'osait pas y croire, que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, qu'elle avait l'impression de rêver tout éveillée. Elle se jeta sans prévenir au cou de Rodolphus qui la réceptionna sans difficulté et passa ses bras autour de sa fine taille.

-On va pouvoir adopter un enfant ! S'exclama Bella au cou de Rodolphus manquant de peu de lui vriller les tympans

Elle se mit à le répéter en boucle tel un mantra du bonheur alors que Rodolphus disait un « oui » plein de joie et d'excitation après chaque fois que Bella répétait qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir adopter un enfant. Ils enfin pouvoir donner tout l'amour qu'ils voulaient donner à cet enfant qu'importe qu'il soit sorcier, créature magique, cracmol ou moldu. Ils voulaient juste un enfant.

-C'est la journée des bonnes nouvelles. Souriant Lucius en les voyant et n repensant à l'article de ce matin qu'ils avaient tous lu

-On dirait bien. Dit Severus en voyant Bella et Rodolphus heureux

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Sirius qui se trouvait dos au couple

-Bella et Rodolphus viennent d'avoir une bonne nouvelle. En plus l'article de ce matin était très bien. Dit Narcissa en regardant avec tendresse sa sœur

Elle était tellement heureuse de la savoir libre et heureuse comme si Azkaban n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve et non pas les dix années où elle avait prié chaque soir pour qu'on lui rende sa sœur. Cette sœur qu'elle aimait tellement et avec qui elle avait fait les quatre cents qui auraient fait enrager leur Tante Walburga. Les discussions reprirent avec plus de joie dans le brouhaha semblable au précédent où on félicita Bella et Rodolphus pour la bonne nouvelle. Lucius discutait tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite Drago et Geoffrey essayaient de convaincre Severus de les aider à contourner des potions de première année pour en faire des potions de farces. Evidemment, Severus ne voulait pas, et, Sirius essayait de le convaincre d'accepter. Narcissa observait avec tendresse et joie sa famille réuni et heureuse. Rabastan quitta lui aussi la table quand il reçut une lettre de Tania lui demandant s'il pouvait s'occuper quelques jours de sa fille puisque son père Alastor venait à la maison quatre jours pour faire la « _paix_ ». Bien sûr, Rabastan accepta avec plaisir. Il avait très envie de revoir sa petite filleule qui avait dû bien grandir. Après le repas, ils profitèrent de l'ombre des arbres pour se reposer où jouait à des jeux de cartes comme un poker entre amis. Drago et Geoffrey préférèrent jouaient au bavboules ou aux cartes explosives. Tom sous un arbre à l'écart parla à Fenrir de la petite conversation qu'il avait eu avec Geoffrey. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'il ne pensait pas avoir réussi à le rassurer totalement sur le fait qu'il ferait un bon grand-frère. Fenrir comme Tom fut toucher par l'inquiétude de Geoffrey sur son statut de grand-frère et il promit à Tom de le rassurer. Ils discutèrent en attendent que Drago et Geoffrey finissent leur partie.

-Drago, vient jouer aux cartes explosives avec moi. Pendant qu'oncle Fenrir marche un peu avec Geoffrey.

Drago vient le rejoindre avec le jeu. Fenrir aida Geoffrey à se relever et ils partirent discuter à l'écart. En s'éloignant, ils virent Narcissa et Bella parlaient de leur enfance passée et de leurs futurs projets.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, papa ? Demanda Geoffrey en voyant que son papa voulait lui parler

-Je voulais juste te parler de la conversation que tu as eue avec ta marraine et oncle Rod. Celle dont tu as parlé à ton père.

-Ah.

-Oui. Tu sais, louveteau. Je suis un loup. Pour un loup le plus important c'est la famille. Si je te dis cela c'est que tu es mon fils et comme tel tu as aussi quelques instincts de loup tout particulièrement celui de la famille. Alors être un bon grand-frère c'est un peu dans ta nature. Dit Fenrir qui voulait le rassurer complétement sur son rôle de grand-frère

Honnêtement, ni lui ni Tom ne doutait de sa capacité à être un bon grand-frère. Geoffrey avait le cœur sur la main. Il était gentil, souriant, farceur, aimait sa famille. Bref, il avait déjà toutes les qualités nécessaires.

-Merci, papa ! S'exclama Geoffrey en lui sautant au cou maintenant complètement rassuré

XxxXxxX

Pendant ce temps-là, Alastor Maugrey se préparait aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement à passer les quatre prochains jours chez sa fille où il espérait pouvoir faire la paix avec elle. Tania était la seule famille qui lui restait. Il avait des mauvais choix par le passer qui lui avait fait perdre de vu sa fille. Il savait qu'elle avait eu une petite-fille mais il ne l'avait jamais vu. Alastor avait été surpris que sa fille lui réponde positivement à sa lettre mais il en était néanmoins très heureux. A la Gazette des sorciers, Rita Skeeter inspectait les propositions d'article de son patron. D'ailleurs, Monsieur Flam avait encore râlé ce matin après avoir reçut une lettre du Ministère leur demandant d'arrêter décrire des articles dégradants sur Dumbledore mais plutôt décrire des articles mettant en valeur les nouvelles actions mises en place. C'est en repensant à l'éclat de son patron qu'elle décida qu'elle allait faire un article différent de tout ce qu'elle avait pu écrire. Elle allait faire de longues recherches sur les fameux changements dont lui avait parlé Diego Ice le jour où elle lui avait donné son édition spéciale pour qu'il les imprime et les envois.

A Saint-Mangouste, un Médicomage né-moldu avait proposé d'obliger Dumbledore à regarder des dessins animés Disneys, Dreamworks et autres à la fin heureuse où les gentils gagnent. L'idée fut validée et il fut contraint de regarder des dessins animés pendant des heureux en passant bien entendu par les grands classiques au moins connus jusqu'au oubliés. Ils le firent regarder dans l'espoir de le calmer puisque les potions calmantes ne semblaient pas faire effet. Il fut menacé de se voir obliger de regarder les bisounours et autres dessins animés quelques peu nié. Contre toute attente ce fut « Le cygne et la princesse » qui le calma efficacement alors ils lui mirent souvent sans se douter que c'était pour la seule chanson du méchant qui lui beaucoup. Il l'apprenait en secret sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. « Le vieux monsieur gentil c'est fini » lui donnait envie de se battre et de sortir rapidement de là pour concocter de nouveaux plans que Tom et ses bouffons d'acolyte ne pourraient pas briser. En attendant, il prenait son mal en patience en rêvant chaque soir de sa victoire sur Tom et de sa domination totale sur le monde sorcier britannique.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe.


	41. La famille c'est si beau

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews cela fait toujours autant plaisir.

Réponses aux reviews:

 **stormtrooper2:** Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews. Oui, Dumbledore est discrédité et il va avoir du mal à manœuvrer c'est pour ça qu'il faut garder un œil sur lui

 **lesaccrodelamercerie:** Merci pour ta reviews. Dumbledore est désespérant avec sa quête de pouvoir mais il ne l'abandonnera pour rien au monde. J'aime bien l'idée qu'Alastor ne reste pas camper sur ses positions. Et si tu aimes les moments en familles autant que la remise en question d'Alastor alors ce chapitre devrait te plaire.

 **Angelyoru:** C'est vrai que Geoffrey est très impliqué dans son futur rôle de grand-frère mais c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas faire mal les choses et rendre ses parents fiers de lui.

Sur ce, je vous dis: Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 41: La famille c'est si beau**

L'orphelinat sorcier venait d'ouvrir ses portes depuis trois jours après avoir obtenu toutes les autorisations nécessaires. Le Service de l'Enfance avait déjà repéré, enregistrer les enfants sorciers dans les orphelinats moldus ce qui permis de pouvoir les retirer rapidement pour les envoyer dans celui sorcier dès qu'il ouvrit. Il fut demandé aux familles voulant adopter de laisser quelques jours à ces enfants qui ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient sorciers. Bien sûr, tout le monde comprit et pensa que la première adoption qui aurait lieu serait un succès pour cet orphelinat. Quant au bout de trois jours ; les personnes s'occupant des enfants donnèrent leur accord pour que des personnes viennent rencontrer les enfants, Bellatrix et Rodolphus furent bien entendu parmi les premiers. Ils rencontrèrent avec joie les enfants. Il y en avait de tout âge que ce soit en bas âge ou encore adolescent.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus décidèrent de se balader au milieu des enfants au lieu de les voir en parfaite ligne dans leur dortoir comme le firent certains couples. Bref, ils les observèrent quand Bellatrix tomba en amour devant une petite fille de huit ans. La fillette avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux violets pétillants d'innocences et de gentillesse. Rodolphus sut en voyant le regard de sa douce femme que cette petite fille toute mignonne était la bonne. Ni une ni deux, il alla chercher la surveillante c'était une femme souriante et adorant les enfants leur demanda de la suivre pendant que la petite allait jouer.

-Bien. La petite Violette Storm semble vous plaire tout autant que vous sembliez lui plaire. Dit la femme une fois dans son bureau

Elle avait observé la rencontre de la fillette. Elle avait donc pu voir le sourire éblouissant qu'elle leur avait donné et comment le couple avait discuté avec gentillesse avec elle.

-Oui. Cette petite est vraiment adorable et si gentille. Madame ? Répondit honnêtement Bellatrix

-Madame Petit. Est-ce que vous connaissez les lois réagissant les adoptions ? Demanda la surveillante

-Nous les connaissons dans les grandes lignes. Nous savons qu'il y a une période de test pour s'assurer que nous savons nous occuper de l'enfant avant d'avoir l'autorisation pour adopter l'enfant de manière définitive. Expliqua Rodolphus

-Nous savons aussi les critères que nous devons remplir pour pouvoir adopter. Ajouta Bellatrix

-Je vois que vous êtes bien informé. Je ne dois pas être surprise tout le monde sait que vous voulez adopter. Cependant, vous ne m'avez pas parlé du fait que les frères et sœurs ne peuvent être séparés. Avez-vous quelques choses contre cela ?

-Non. Répondirent-ils d'une même voix

-Bien. Si je vous demande cela c'est parce que Violette à deux grand-frères qui sont jumeaux. Les lois stipulent bien que si vous voulez adopter Violette vous devrez aussi adopter ses frères dont elle est très proche.

-Honnêtement, je ne veux pas séparer des frères et sœurs. Dit Bellatrix en serrant la main de son mari

-Pouvons-nous rencontré ces enfants ? Demanda Rodolphus sous le hochement de tête de Bella

-Bien sûr. Attendez-moi, je vais les chercher

Madame Petit revint avec trois enfants dont deux de dix ans et Violette. Les jumeaux se tenaient de chaque côté de leur sœur. Les jumeaux étaient vraiment de faux jumeaux malgré qu'ils avaient tout deux les yeux vairons. Le premier avait l'œil gauche marron et le droit vert ainsi que des cheveux roux. Le second avait l'œil gauche bleu nuit et le droit vert ainsi que des cheveux châtain clair comme ceux de Violette.

-Les garçons, présentez-vous à Monsieur et Madame Lestrange. Dit Madame Petit en posant une main sur leur épaule

Les deux frères se regardèrent avant que le roux n'avance d'un pas pendant que l'autre se rapprochait un peu plus de Violette. Madame Petit retourna à son bureau d'où elle pouvait mieux observait le comportement de chacun.

-Bonjour, monsieur et madame. Mon frère s'appel s'appel Christian et moi c'est Maximilien. Dit le petit roux en indiquant son frère

-Bonjour, les enfants. Leur sourirent Rodolphus et Bellatrix

-Si vous êtes là les enfants c'est parce que monsieur et madame Lestrange m'ont dit vouloir adopter votre sœur et donc vous par la même occasion.

-C'est vrai ? Vous voulez m'adopter avec mes frères ? Dit Violette qui n'osait y croire

Ses frères et elle avaient toujours été en orphelinat, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Ils n'avaient jamais eu la chance d'être adopter parce que les yeux de Violettes étaient trop étranges, parce qu'ils étaient trois et ne voulaient pas être séparer. Ils l'étaient déjà trop souvent puisqu'ils n'avaient pas le même sexe ni même le même âge.

-Oui, ma chérie. Nous ne voulons pas vous séparer. Assura Bella

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Christian

-Eh bien… Cela fait longtemps que nous voulons adopter. Commença Bella qui ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre

-Nous aimerions vraiment adopter un garçon ou une fille, des frères ou des sœurs. Bella et moi vivons dans une grande maison bien vide. Mais ce que nous voulons surtout c'est pouvoir aimer un ou des enfants. Dit Rodolphus

Madame Petit trouva la rencontre plutôt mignonne. Les deux frères restaient proches de leur sœur comme s'ils voulaient la protéger alors que le couple s'adressait à eux avec douceur et gentillesse. Ils s'étaient mis à leur hauteur et les regarder chacun leur tour dans les yeux. Madame Petit avait pu remarquer que les trois enfants restaient toujours ensemble. Elle aimait ces enfants qui n'étaient que douceur et gentillesse sauf si quelqu'un touchait à la petite Violette là les deux frères devenaient de vraie furie voulant venger leur sœur.

-Les enfants ! Comme vous l'avez compris ce couple aimerait vous adopter. Cependant, si vous ne voulez pas personne ne vous obligera. Dit-elle voulant leur laisser le choix et qu'ils ne subissent pas cette adoption

Ils se regardèrent entre eux avant de se regrouper à l'écart des adultes pour discuter. Bellatrix et Rodolphus ne purent s'empêcher de stresser même s'ils avaient vu la joie et l'espoir se bataillaient dans le regard des enfants. Maximilien trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, Christian disait qu'ils ne les connaissaient pas assez, et, Violette assurait qu'ils avaient l'air super gentils. Christian reconnaissait qu'ils avaient raison mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces personnes ne les connaissaient pas tout comme eux ne les connaissaient pas. Finalement, ce fut lui qui s'approcha pour donner leur réponse.

-On ne vous connait peut-être pas et vous non plus mais on accepte avec joie.

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'il se retrouva pris dans la douce mais forte étreinte de Bella et Rodolphus. Maximilien et Violette n'eurent pas le loisir de se moquer de leur frère qu'ils se retrouvèrent eux aussi pris dans la même étreinte sous le regard tendre de Madame Petit. Elle les observa être ainsi pris dans une étreinte qui ne cachait nullement le bonheur et la joie du couple Lestrange face à la réponse des petits. Elle leur fit signer les papiers au couple en précisant bien que dans six mois au minimum l'adoption serait définitive. Madame Petit ne se faisait pas de soucis sur le fait que l'adoption se passerait bien. Elle serait la première surprise si on décidait de retirer les enfants de la garde du couple pour mauvais traitement ou autre.

-Si on allait chercher vos affaires ? Proposa Bella en souriant comme elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir sourire alors qu'elle était au fond de sa cellule et que l'avenir ne lui semblait pas ensoleillé

-Oui, madame. S'exclamèrent les enfants

-Appelez Bellatrix ou Bella comme vous voulez mais pas « madame ». Allons chercher vos affaires. Dit-elle en prenant la main de Violette et Maximilien puisque Christian avait besoin de temps

Rodolphus récupéra les documents, salua et remercia Madame Petit avant de rejoindre Bellatrix et les enfants. Ils traversèrent ensemble quelques couloirs croisant par moment des enfants dont certains étaient heureux pour leur camarade et d'autres légèrement jaloux. Ils arrivèrent finalement à une chambre assez simple qui sembla être celle des garçons au vu des différents vêtements qui étaient pliés sur le lit.

-Christian, Maximilien ; que diriez-vous que je vous aide à regrouper toutes vos affaires pendant que Bella va aider Violette ? Demanda Rodolphus qui avait juste envie de rapidement quitter cet orphelinat pour apprendre à connaître un peu plus les enfants

-Je veux bien. Dit Violette

-Moi aussi. Dit Maximilien

-Je suis d'accord. Dit Christian

-Alors, allons-y, ma puce ! Dit Bella

-On se retrouve devant les portes de l'orphelinat dans une heure. Dit Rodolphus avant que les filles n'aient eu le temps de disparaître

-Entendu ! Dit Bella avant de partir avec Violette

Rodolphus soupira en secouant doucement la tête avant de se mettre à aider les garçons. Il profita de ce petit moment pour découvrir un peu de la personnalité des garçons. Il découvrit que Maximilien avait un caractère plutôt calme et réfléchi contrairement à Christian qui était plutôt réservé mais aussi très explosif. Bella en parallèle découvrit que Violette était une petite fille calme et curieuse. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent au bout de vingt minutes devant les portes de l'orphelinat et le quittèrent dix autres minutes plus tard après que les enfants aient dis « au-revoir » à leurs quelques amis. Ils partirent ensuite non pas pour le manoir Lestrange mais plutôt faire un tour par le Chemin de Traverse pour le faire découvrir aux enfants mais aussi pour apprendre à les connaître plus. Après tout, Bella et Rodolphus étaient leurs nouveaux parents mêmes si ce n'était pas encore définitif. Ensemble, ils passèrent un bon moment durant lequel Christian abaissa quelque sa garde et reconnu qu'ils étaient très gentils. Ils finirent par partir au manoir Lestrange alors que les enfants c'étaient décidés à les appeler « Bella » et « Rod » ce n'était pas encore « maman » et « papa » mais ils n'étaient qu'au début de cette relation et ces simples surnoms étaient déjà un grand pas.

Maximilien, Christian et Violette furent plus que surpris par la taille de leur nouvelle maison. Ils furent si impressionnés qu'il leur fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver l'usage de leurs jambes et leur esprit pour rejoindre Bella et Rod qui les attendaient aux portes de ce dernier. Bella et Rodolphus leur fit visiter le manoir. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage des chambres, ils leur indiquèrent les leur. Violette eut le droit à la chambre juste en face de celle de Bella et Rodolphus. La chambre de Christian se trouvait à la droite de celle du couple alors que celle de son jumeau était à la gauche encadrant ainsi la chambre de Bella et Rodolphus. En ouvrant la porte de leur nouvelle chambre, ils découvrirent que celle-ci était une sorte d'appartement. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, une bibliothèque, une armoire avec un miroir ainsi qu'un salon et une porte menant à une salle de bain.

-Christian, Maximilien, si vous voulez tout le temps partageaient la même chambre il n'y a pas de soucis. Dit Rodolphus

-Nous dormirons avec Violette ce soir. Dit Maximilien

-Nous aurons chacun notre chambre. Pouvons-nous la décoré ? Dit Christian

-Bien évidemment. C'est votre chambre maintenant. Si vous voulez changer la couleur des murs, des draps ou du plafond, vous n'avez qu'à nous le dire et on le fera d'un coup de baguette. Dit Bellatrix

Rodolphus et Bellatrix les laissèrent seul pour qu'ils puissent prendre leur marque. Ils furent heureux que Rabastan soit dans son petit cottage, où il s'occupait de sa filleule, cela serait plus simple pour les enfants. Ils retournèrent les voir quand ceux-ci les appelèrent. Les enfants voulaient personnaliser un peu plus leur chambre que simplement avec leurs quelques affaires et celles que leur avait acheté leurs nouveaux parents.

-Je peux avoir les murs violets avec des fées blanche, le plafond comme un ciel étoilé et des draps avec un dauphin ; s'il-vous-plaît ? Demanda Violette

-Bien sûr, princesse. Ferme les yeux quand tu les rouvriras se sera fait. Lui dit Rodolphus en la faisant entrer dans sa chambre

Ni une ni deux de quelques coups de baguette, la chambre fut exactement comme Violette l'avait demandé. Quand elle put rouvrir les yeux et qu'elle vit sa nouvelle chambre, elle n'e crut pas ses yeux c'était encore plus beau que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Violette ne put s'empêcher de sauter au cou de Rodolphus pour lui faire un gros bisou sur la joue alors qu'elle murmurait des tas de petit « merci » heureux.

-Et vous, les garçons ? Demanda Bella en détachant son regard de son mari et sa fille

-Je veux bien un plafond blanc, les murs couleur pourpre et des draps bleu très foncé presque noir ; s'il-vous-plaît. Sourit Maximilien

-Très bien. Dit Bella

-Et toi, Christian ? Demanda Rodolphus alors que Violette s'extasiait devant sa chambre

-Des draps blancs, les murs couleur caramel et le plafond noir, s'il-vous-plaît. Dit Christian

-Très bien. Mais vous pouvez nous tutoyer. Dit Rodolphus avant de s'occuper de la chambre de Christian alors que Bella fit celle de Maximilien

Les chambres furent faites en peu de temps et les enfants profitèrent de celles-ci. Christian et Maximilien s'installèrent dans la chambre de Violette. La nouvelle petite famille passa une soirée tranquille où chacun Rodolphus et Bellatrix apprenaient à connaître et découvrir les enfants. Cette soirée était le commencement des prochains jours où chacun testerait plus ou moins l'autre et où il faudrait apprendre à se connaître et s'apprivoisait.

XxxXxxX

Dans un petit village au cœur d'une forêt, trois enfants jouaient joyeusement un peu à l'écart des autres enfants qui jouaient aux billes. Parmi ces trois enfants, il y avait deux garçons et une fille. La petite fille, répondant au nom d'Amélia, était une jolie rousse aux yeux noisette qui semblait incapable de ne pas sourire. L'un des garçons, qui était plus âgés d'un an que les deux autres, répondait au nom de James. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus si foncé qu'ils devenaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux quand il était en colère. Le dernier petit garçon, qui allait vers ses douze ans, était le fils du chef du village et répondait au nom de Geoffrey Greyback-Riddle. Les trois enfants étaient les meilleurs amis du monde aussi quand le petit Geoffrey était arrivé avec ses parents la première chose qu'il fit fut de foncer voir ses deux amis. Amélia Viper, la fille de l'instructrice du village ; était une fillette souriante, gentille et de nature curieuse. James Cat, le fils du cuisinier du village ; était un garçon impulsif, joueur et protecteur quand il n'était pas bagarreur. Ils avaient tout les trois une personnalité différente mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'ils s'entendaient super et qu'en dehors de l'école ils étaient aussi inséparables que les doigt d'une main.

Bien sûr avant d'avoir le droit de filer faire Merlin seul sait quoi avec ses amis, Geoffrey avait d'abord dû ranger ses affaires comme le lui avaient demandé ses parents. Il avait aussi salué L'Ancien et Benoit comme il se doit. Il leur avait parler de la fin de l'année à Poudlard taisant certaines farces et autres tours mais il les raconta à ses amis.

James, Amélia et Geoffrey étaient donc entrain de jouer ou de complote selon le point de vue. Ils étaient entrain de manigancer pour aller faire une sorte de paintball de nuit ou de jour mais dans tous les cas sans que les adultes ne le sachent.

-Qui viendrait avec nous ? Demanda Amélia qui se doutait très bien qu'un paintball à trois ce n'était pas super

-Qui tu veux sauf Baptiste. Grogna quelque James qui n'aimait pas le rouquin

Baptiste et lui avaient des caractères trop différents pour réussi à se comprendre. Ils n'avaient jamais le même point de vue ou le même avis et comme James était impulsif et bagarreur cela finissait souvent en une bonne petite bagarre où les adultes devaient les séparer quand leurs amis n'y arrivaient pas. En fait, il arrivait assez souvent que ce soit les adultes qui les séparer mais très rarement Fenrir car si c'était lui ils se prenaient un bon gros savon qu'ils n'oubliaient pas si tôt.

-Pourquoi pas tous les enfants ? Proposa Geoffrey

-Pourquoi ? Demanda James

-Si on invite les amis de Baptiste et pas lui, il va le prendre mal et vous allez encore vous battre. Dit Geoffrey

-Alors que si on invite tout le monde, il n'y aura pas de bagarre. Ajouta Amélia

-C'est ça ! S'exclama Geoffrey

-Très bien. Vous avez gagné. Mais je vous préviens si Baptiste est dans une autre équipe que la mienne se sera : pas de quartier. Déclara James

-C'est d'accord. Acceptèrent Geoffrey et Amélia qui savaient très bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas le faire changer d'avis

-Et si on jouait pour le moment. On verra avec les autres quand et comment on fera le paintball. Proposa Amélia

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demandèrent James et Geoffrey

-Je ne sais pas. Cache-cache ou le jeu du chat et de la souris ? Proposa Amélia

-C'est nul. Pourquoi on n'irait pas plutôt piquer quelques framboises dans le jardin. Dit James

-Jeanne ne va pas être contente si elle le découvre. Fit remarquer Geoffrey en pensant à la louve en charge du jardin et qui ne supportait pas qu'on lui pique ses précieux fruits et légumes

-C'est vrai. Mais c'est trop bon les framboises. Et puis on n'a cas ne pas se faire prendre. Dit Amélia en pensant aux framboises avec gourmandise

-Tu vois même Amélia et d'accord avec moi. Dit James ravis du soutient de son amie

-Très bien. Alors allons-y !

Ni une ni deux les trois amis partirent le plus discrètement possible vers le jardin avec l'intention de piquer plein de framboises et peut-être aussi des groseilles et des fraises. Au même moment, une belle chouette postale vola jusqu'à Tom qui équeutait des haricots avec d'autres villageois. La récolte avait été bonne et maintenant il fallait des mains pour les équeuter avant de pouvoir les préparer pour les cuisiner tout de suite ou les mettre dans des bocaux qui conserveraient bien. Tom finit les haricots qu'il avait dans les mains avant de récupérer la lettre. La chouette n'attendait pas de réponse puisqu'elle repartit aussitôt qu'il eut récupérer la lettre. Tom haussa les épaules et ouvrit la lettre. La première chose qu'il remarqua ce fut la fine écriture en pâté de mouche de Rodolphus.

« _Cher Tom,_

 _Je suppose que tu es au courant de l'ouverture de premier orphelinat magique. Eh bien, Bella et moi-même y sommes aller pour rencontrer les enfants. Nous n'avions pas d'idée en tête à part peut-être découvrir ces petits bouts. C'est en nous prenant au milieu des enfants que nous avons rencontré une petite fille de huit ans. Elle était absolument magnifique. Nous avons rencontré la surveillante et avec Bella nous avons découvert que la fillette avait deux grands frères. Après cela tout est allé plus ou moins vite et nous sommes repartit avec les enfants._

 _Les garçons s'appellent Maximilien et Christian tandis que leur sœur s'appelle Violette. Si tu pouvais les faire, ils sont adorables et mignons comme tout. Nous les avons adoptés mais ce sera définitif dans quelques mois. Je pense qu'il serait bien que les enfants rencontrent Geoffrey et Drago d'ici quelques temps qu'ils puissent se faire des amis. Après tout, Maximilien et Christian feront en septembre leur première année à Poudlard._

 _Qu'en penses-tu ? Ce serait une bonne idée, non ? Bon en revanche, je pense qu'il va falloir attendre un peu après tout cela ne fait que deux jours qu'ils sont au manoir. On pourrait essayer de voir ensemble pour organiser une petite rencontre toute sympathique. Et vous comment allez-vous ?_

 _A la prochaine,_

 _Rodolphus_

 _P.S : Rodolphus et moi, on vous embrasse très fort surtout Geo'. »_

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda Fenrir en apparaissant derrière Tom

-Lis cette lettre et tu comprendras. Dit Tom en lui passant la lettre et en se remettant à équeuter les haricots verts qu'il avait laissé en attente

-Voilà de bonnes nouvelles. Il serait bien que les enfants se rencontrent. Dit Fenrir en s'asseyant à une place qui c'était libérer sur le rondin

-Oui. Mais dans un endroit où Maximilien, Christian et Violette seraient à l'aise comme chez Bella. Dit Tom

-Bonne idée. Au fait, tu sais où est Geoffrey ? Dit Fenrir

-Il est avec ses deux meilleurs amis : James et Amélia. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. Je trouve que le petit James Cat devient doucement trop proche de Geoffrey. Dit Fenrir

-Quoi ?! Fenrir, ils n'ont que douze et treize ans. Ils sont trop jeunes pour ressentir quoique ce soit d'autre qu'une profonde amitié. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? Dit Tom qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce que Fenrir venait de lui dire

-C'est le comportement du petit James. Je t'avoue que je ne serais pas vraiment surpris de découvrir que Geoffrey est son compagnon de lune.

-On verra bien ce que diront la lune et Mère Magie. En attendant moi j'apprécie plutôt bien le petit James.

-Quoi ? Tu apprécies le petit James ? Mais c'est un gamin au caractère explosif en plus d'être bagarreur. Il est tout l'opposé de notre louveteau... Dit Fenrir qui connaissait parfaitement le caractère de James pour avoir dû le séparer d'autres enfants les fois où il se battait

-Mais ils sont amis malgré cela. De toute façon, que ce soit avec le petit James ou même dans les bras d'un moldu si c'est ainsi qu'est heureux mon fils alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Geoffrey aura mon soutien en amour. Ne compte pas sur moi pour sacrifier le bonheur de mon fils parce que cette personne ne te convient pas. De toute façon, il est encore trop jeune pour qu'on parle de ça. Dit Tom

Fenrir ne savait pas trop quoi penser du petit éclat de Tom. Évidemment le bonheur de Geoffrey, de son compagnon et de leur petite princesse était ce qui compté le plus pour lui. Quel parent ne voudrait pas du bonheur de son enfant ? En tout cas, lui il le voudrait mais la personne qui plairait à son louveteau devra faire ses preuves devant lui. Il n'allait quand même pas laisser un imbécile de véracasse s'approchait de trop près de son louveteau chéri d'amour pour le blesser. D'ailleurs si dans un horrible avenir quelqu'un blessait son louveteau même dans une simple histoire de cœur, il jurait de lui faire tellement regretter que cet immonde véracasse n'oserait plus jamais se lancer dans une quelconque relation sur la durée. C'est sur ces plus ou moins douces certitudes que Fenrir eut une question qui lui traversa l'esprit et il décida de la poser.

-Au fait, Tom. Est-ce que tu t'opposerais à moi ou me tiendrais tête si par hasard je n'étais pas d'accord avec le choix de Geoffrey en amour? Dit Fenrir avec curiosité

-Bien évidemment. Et je suis sûr que tu ferais la même chose si c'était l'inverse. Dit Tom comme si c'était l'évidence même_ Sur ce, je vais répondre à Rodolphus et j'en profiterais pour lui demander une photo des enfants.

-Très bien. Moi, il je vais me détendre autour d'une partie de poker avec L'Ancien, Benoit et quelques autres. Dit Fenrir avant de se lever aussi

Dans le jardin Amélia, James et Geoffrey mangeait avec plaisir les quelques fruits rouges qu'ils trouvaient. Ils se régalaient du goût sucré des framboises, fraises et mûres qui laissait quelques jolies traces de leur dégustation autour de leur lèvres. Ils ne s'occupaient pas des autres enfants et des adultes mais ils avaient vu certains de ces derniers se regroupaient pour faire une partie de poker et parmi les adultes il y avait Jeanne. Quand ils le virent ils surent qu'ils allaient être tranquille pour piquer autant de fruit qu'ils le voulaient sans se faire prendre. Geoffrey et James, qui étaient à la recherche de groseille, ne se doutaient pas un instant de la conservation qu'avait pu avoir Fenrir et Tom les concernant.

XxxXxxX

Loin de là dans un petit appartement dans L'Allée des Embrumes, Alastor Maugrey passait son deuxième jour des quatre jours qu'il s'était pris pour essayer de renouer avec sa fille unique. Il avait découvert avec surprise le lieu où elle vivait. C'était un petit appartement dans un immeuble rempli de différentes familles. Au début, il avait eu du mal à voir quelques couples de loups-garous et vampire sans compter les veelas dans le même immeuble que sa fille. Finalement, il avait découvert que les voisins de sa fille, un couple de vampires, étaient en réalité des personnes très sympathiques. D'ailleurs, ce fait l'avait plus que surpris. Alastor avait aussi fait la rencontre d'Angelo Dorva le mari de sa fille.

FLASH BACK

Alastor Maugrey se tenait au pied d'un immeuble au style ancien dans une des nombreuses ruelles de L'Allée des Embrumes. Il avait dans une main un sac avec des affaires et dans l'autre une lettre. C'était la lettre contenant la réponse de sa fille à sa proposition. Dans cette lettre, il y avait l'adresse de Tania et c'était justement devant son immeuble qu'il se tenait. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait d'entrer dans l'immeuble pour trouver l'appartement 66B du deuxième étage. C'était sûrement tous ces sorciers peu recommandables ou peut-être ces quelques loup-garous. Il ne savait pas mais ce décidant à entrer dans l'immeuble. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru l'intérieur n'était pas en mauvais état tout était parfaitement propre sans la moindre dégradation. Il traversa rapidement le hall pour montrer les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il grimpa les marches faisant fit des personnes qu'il croisait mais faisant tout de même attention à ne pas percuter qui que ce soit. Finalement, il arriva dans le bon couloir et se mit en tête de chercher le bon numéro de porte. « Est-ce que Tania est là ? » se demanda-t-il avant de se rappeler que dans sa lettre Tania lui disait qu'elle serait là ce jour-là. Il leva donc son poing et toqua deux coups rapidement sur la porte. Alastor attendit quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un jeune homme du même âge que Tania. L'homme était d'une grande beauté. Il avait une peau pâle, des yeux noirs et des cheveux aussi rouge qu'un rubis. Il était vêtu simplement mais de manière élégante dans des couleurs simples.

-Bonjour, monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous ? Dit-il

-Bonjour. Je suis bien à l'adresse de Tania Dorva ? Dit Alastor

-Oui. Que voulez-vous à ma femme, Auror Maugrey ? Dit le jeune homme

-Je viens passer quatre jours chez ma fille Tania. Dit Alastor avec un sérieux impressionnant

-Vous êtes son père ?! Ah oui, Tania m'a prévenu. Entrez, je vous en prie. Dit-il en s'écartant de la porte

-D'ailleurs comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda Alastor en entrant dans l'appartement

-Je suis Angelo, le mari de Tania. Elle est dans la cuisine. Dit Angelo en fermant la porte de l'appartement

Il appela un elfe de maison qui vient prendre le sac d'Alastor pour le mettre dans la chambre d'amis. Il guida Alastor a travers la pièce centrale qui était composé d'un salon blanc et d'une salle à manger au meuble en bois clair. Les murs était d'un joli rose pâle. Angelo le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine où était justement Tania entrain de préparer un bon petit plat.

-Qui c'était ? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner

-C'était ton père. Dit simplement Angelo

A ces mots Tania arrêta ce qu'elle faisait pour se retourner. Elle regarda cet homme qui lui avait pris ses amis pendant dix ans. Cet homme dont elle s'était éloignée autant de son fait qu'à cause des aléas de la vie. Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant doucement.

-Bonjour, Tania. Dit Alastor d'une voix douce qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec sa femme décédée et sa fille

-Bonjour, papa. Dit Tania sans pouvoir s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras

Alastor fut surpris que sa fille le prenne dans ses bras surtout en sachant ce qu'elle lui avait dit la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu au jugement des Lestrange. Cependant ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêcha de la prendre dans ses bras. Tania le serra avec une certaine force dans ses bras. Angelo, lui, regardait sa femme serrait dans ses bras son père. Il n'avait jamais su qui était son père jusqu'à maintenant. Il savait juste que Tania et lui s'était éloigné avec le temps avant de se perdre de vue jusqu'à ce qu'il commette l'erreur de sa vie le jour du procès des amis de Tania. Il se souvenait qu'après ce jour elle n'avait plus voulu entendre parler de lui. Et puis, il lui avait envoyé une lettre disant qu'il voulait faire la paix et elle n'avait pas su quoi faire alors ils en avaient longuement discuté et finalement elle avait accepté.

Tania et Alastor se détachèrent finalement pour se sourire même si ce n'était pas un sourire aussi sûr qu'ils l'auraient voulu. Leur sourire était certes tendre mais il était aussi timide.

-Et si je vous montrais votre chambre, Alastor ? Proposa Angelo qui ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler monsieur

-Bonne idée. Comme ça, je vais finir le repas.

Alastor suivit Angelo jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. En chemin, il observa l'appartement de Tania. Dans celui-ci il reconnut les goûts de sa fille mais aussi d'autre qui devait sûrement appartenir à Angelo. Il remarqua aussi des photos du couple qui était disposé un peu partout à chaque fois on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient tout les deux très heureux. Au milieu de toutes ces photos, il fit une petite fille souriante apparaître à différents âges dans divers photos que ce soit avec le couple ou seule. La fillette devait avoir presqu'onze ans s'il en croyais la photo où elle était plus vieille que sur toutes les autres. Elle avait les yeux noirs d'Angelo et le visage fin de Tania ainsi que sa carrure quant à ses cheveux c'étaient le parfait mélange de ceux de Tania et Angelo. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre dans ses mains l'un des cadres avec la petite. Elle était vraiment très belle avec ses cheveux noirs aux mèches rouges et ses yeux noirs pétillants de joie.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Alastor

Angelo se tourna vers lui et regarda ce qu'il lui montrait. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la photo de sa fille chérie. C'était une photo d'elle à la plage lors des quelques jours de vacances qu'ils avaient pris.

-C'est Esmeralda, notre fille unique. Elle vient d'avoir onze ans ce mois-ci. Répondit-il

-Esmeralda. Dit-il comme s'il découvrait le prénom de sa petite-fille

-Vous ne saviez pas que vous aviez une petite-fille ? Demanda Angelo

-Si. Tania m'avait envoyé une lettre pour m'annoncer qu'elle avait eu une fille mais je ne savais pas son prénom. Tania et moi étions déjà en froid à ce moment-là.

-Je vois. Nous sommes arrivés. Voici, votre chambre. Dit Angelo en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'ami

Alastor le remercia et commença à s'installer dans la chambre qui allait être la sienne pendant les quatre prochains jours. Alors qu'il s'installait, il pensa qu'il avait vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir réussi à cacher à Angelo qu'il ne le connaissait pas du tout ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. C'était vraiment la honte de ne pas connaître ne serais ce que le prénom du mari de sa fille unique. Mais Alastor ne resta pas bloquer ou paralysé par cette constation. Il retourna dans la pièce principale avec la résolution melangé à la détermination d'apprendre à connaître Angelo et renouer avec Tania.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Alastor fut très surpris de ne pas pouvoir rencontrer sa petite-fille. Il apprit de la bouche de Tania qu'Esmeralda était chez son parrain Rabastan. En revanche il avait appris de celle d'Angelo qu'ils avaient envoyé leur fille chez son parrain pour la protéger au cas où ces quatre jours se passaient dans une ambiance électrique à cause de dispute entre eux. Alastor dut reconnaître qu'ils avaient raison. Les quelques jours se passaient bien, Alastor tenait sa promesse qu'il s'était fait. Il découvrit qu'Angelo était quelqu'un de très instruit et d'ouvert d'esprit ainsi qu'il aimait follement Tania.

Ce deuxième jour touchait doucement à sa fin. La nuit était tombée et Angelo venait tout juste d'être appelé pour une urgence à Sainte-Mangouste où il était Médicomage. Il partit donc laissant père et fille ensemble autour d'une tasse de thé. Ils se retrouvèrent seul en tête à tête comme cela n'était pas arrivé depuis qu'Alastor était arrivé. Ils se regardèrent d'un regard mal à l'aise et incertain. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore retrouvés juste tous les deux. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient pouvoir parler de choses et sujets qu'ils n'avaient pas aborder en la présence d'Angelo. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient pouvoir et en même temps qu'ils allaient devoir en parler.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda finalement Tania

-Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda calmement Alastor ne comprenant pas du tout ce qu'elle lui demandait

-Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber à la mort de maman ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas accepté que je puisse ne pas vouloir faire comme toi et maman ? Pourquoi tu as laissé ces Aurors nous jeter comme des mal propres ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas été là quand j'ai besoin de toi ? POURQUOI TU AS TOUJOURS PRÉFÉRÉ TA CARRIÈRE À MAMAN ET MOI ? Dis-moi pourquoi. J'ai le droit de savoir. Dit-elle d'abord d'une voix sûre avant qu'elle ne se brise après qu'elle ait crier

-Je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien pour me justifier ou me faire pardonner. Dit Alastor

Et c'était vrai. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse expliquer ou justifier d'une quelconque façon son comportement. Il avait tourné le dos à sa fille quand elle avait eu le plus besoin d'elle. Et il n'avait rien fait jusqu'à maintenant pour rattraper les choses ou se faire pardonner. Il n'avait même pas été là pour le mariage de Tania ni même pour la naissance de sa petite-fille Esmeralda dont il avait découvert le visage il y a seulement quelques jours.

-Pourquoi ? J'avais besoin de toi. Tu étais mon père, le seul parent qu'il me restait à la mort de maman. Dit-elle d'une voix qui n'était toujours aussi brisée

Tania qui se montrait toujours sûre d'elle et inébranlable révélait en ce jour à son père tout ce qu'elle avait gardé pour elle. Elle lui disait enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle lui disait que son indifférence et son ignorance pour elle lui avait terriblement mal. Elle lui disait à demi-mots qu'elle avait toujours espérait qu'il reviendrait vers elle pour effacer le passé. Elle lui disait qu'elle aurait aimé que les choses soit différentes et qu'à la mort d'Olympe, sa mère, elle ne se retrouva pas seule comme ce fut le cas. Elle avait espéré, elle avait prié mais rien ne s'était passé et maintenant elle était en tête à tête avec son père, cet homme qu'elle aimait autant qu'elle maudissait pour leur passé commun.

-Je te dirais bien que je suis désolé et c'est vrai mais cela ne changera pas le passé. Rien ne le peut. Je m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé mais c'est ainsi. Le passé est déjà écrit et tu ne peux pas le changer.

-Commença le passé est écris ? Je sais qu'il écrit mais n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte que ce que tu faisais était mal. T'es-tu seulement demander : pourquoi tu n'avais jamais rencontré Angelo, pourquoi tu n'as pas été invité à mon mariage, pourquoi tu n'as encore jamais rencontré ta petite-fille. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demander pourquoi tout cela ? Réponds-moi. Dit Tania avec colère

-Nous étions en froid et nous avions coupé les ponts. Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose. Et puis tu en as toujours fait qu'à ta tête.

-Je n'en fait toujours qu'à ma tête ?! Non mais tu t'entends, papa ! A croire que tout est ma faute. Dit-elle furieuse en se demandant s'il ne le faisait pas exprès

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai reconnu avoir fait des erreurs et ne pas avoir était là pour toi. Je dis juste que tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste. Dit Alastor qui avait l'impression que la conversation n'avançait pas

-Tu as raison. J'ai fait ce que je devais pour protéger Esmeralda de ton amour pour ton travail plutôt qu'à ta famille.

-Me laisseras-tu la rencontré ? Me laisseras-tu une seconde chance ? Demanda-t-il

-N'espère pas te retrouver avec sans Angelo, Rabastan ou moi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul avec elle.

-Je comprends. Dit simplement Alastor

-Tu comprends quoi ? Demanda-t-elle plus calmement qu'au début de la conversation

-Je comprends que tu ne me fasses pas confiance après tout ce que je t'ai fait. Cependant, j'aimerais vraiment rencontrer ma petite-fille. Lui as-tu dis qui j'étais ?

-J'en discuterai avec Angelo. Pour Esmeralda ; elle sait qu'elle a un grand-père de mon côté et ses deux grands-parents du côté de son père. D'ailleurs, elle les connait et les aime beaucoup.

-C'est bien qu'elle s'entend bien avec eux. Dit-il simplement alors que la tristesse de ne pas partager ce lien avec sa petite-fille transpercer dans son regard

A ce regard Tania se sentit triste et désolé. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir laisser connaître Esmeralda et Angelo, de ne pas avoir fait plutôt la paix avec lui. Paix qu'ils ne s'étaient pas dit de vive voix avoir fait. Elle l'avait certes pris dans ses bras parce que merde c'était son père et elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps en dehors de son rôle d'Auror. Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras ce jour-là et elle le reprit dans ses bras à cet instant. Il était son père, son dernier parent vivant. Elle l'aimait quoi qu'elle en dise et elle voulait le retrouver même s'ils n'auraient pas la même complicité qu'avant la mort de sa mère. Tania sentit son père refermait ses bras autour d'elle. Il la serra doucement dans ses bras en pensant que si sa chère Olympe avait vu son comportement avec Tania, il aurait été secouer comme un prunier en plus de se faire tirer les oreilles tout en se faisant crier dessus. Quand Tania se détacha de lui, elle remarqua qu'il souriait doucement avec un petit quelque chose de nostalgique au fond du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda-t-elle

-J'étais en train de penser que tu as le même fort caractère de ta mère.

-Evidemment que j'ai un fort caractère. Maman un assez fort pour être en mesure de te passer un savon magistral à toi l'Auror le plus crain que ce soit de tes collègues ou de tes ennemis. Dit-elle en souriant alors qu'elle parlait comme si elle disait une évidence

-Ne me rappelles pas le caractère fort de ta mère. Bougonna Alastor

-Je t'aime, papa. Dit-elle après s'être calmer de son rire à cause de la tête quelque peu boudeuse de son père

-Je t'aime aussi, Tania. Dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front

* * *

 **Petite info:**

 **Le gêne d'Alexandria** autrement dit le fait d'avoir des yeux violets: est sujet à grand débat pour savoir s'il existe ou non. Ceux qui sont persuadés de son existence prétendent qu'il permettrait de ne pas avoir de poil en dehors des cils, sourcils, cheveux, poils de nez et d'oreilles. Ils prétendent aussi qu'il rend les filles très fertiles sans pour autant avoir le problème des menstruation.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe


	42. La fin des vacances et tonton Bastan

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir. On a atteint le stade **200** Reviews c'est tellement fou et super. Je suis tellement content que mon histoire vous plaise autant.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc je suis désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 41:** **La fin des vacances, tonton Bastan est le meilleur**

Dans le petit village, les parties de poker s'enchainaient et chacun gagner à son tour. Finalement, Jeanne quitta le jeu pour aller s'occuper de son précieux jardin qui avait de nouvelles pousses ayant besoin de ses précieux soins. James, Amélia et Geoffrey étaient toujours dans le jardin et n'avaient pas remarqué que Jeanne avait quitté la partie de poker qui continuait. Jeanne entra dans le jardin et parti directement vers les jeunes pousses qui étaient à côté des fruits rouges. Les trois amis qui n'avaient rien vu firent un bond de quinze mètres en entendant quelqu'un tousser près d'eux de manière colérique. Ils tournèrent leur regard vers le nouveau venu pour voir que c'était Jeanne et qu'elle ne semblait pas contente du tout. Elle avait son regard ambré qui brillait de colère et ses cheveux blonds semblaient vouloir imiter la crinière d'un lion tout aussi en colère.

-Salut, Jeanne. Dirent-ils d'une voix qui disait clairement qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis

-Vous avez osé manger mes précieux fruits rouges ! S'exclama-t-elle en colère

Les trois garnements pensèrent nier mais ils savaient que leurs quelques moustaches de fruits rouges les rendaient forcément coupables.

-N'espérez pas vous en tirer comme ça, maudits garnements. Dit-elle en les voyant tenter de prendre la fuite

-Ce sont juste des fruits. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait mangé des tas de bonbons. Dit James ne pouvant s'en empêcher

-Pas des bonbons ?! Vous avez mangé des fruits qui devaient servir à faire de la confiture ou être vendu comme tel mais **non** ils ont fini dans vos estomacs. Râla-t-elle avant de les chasser du jardin en leur interdisant formellement d'y remettre les pieds

Les trois garnements pensèrent qu'ils avaient fini de se faire gronder mais c'était sans compter sur Jeanne qui n'en avait pas fini avec eux. Ni une ni deux ; elle attrapa leurs parents et leur râla dessus en disant qu'ils les avaient mal élevés. Elle leur dit cela sans que les parents ne comprennent pourquoi puisque les enfants avaient fait disparaître leurs moustaches avec leur manche.

-Jeanne. Explique-nous pourquoi tu dis cela ? Demanda Fenrir qui comme le reste des parents ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait

-Je dis cela parce que ton fils et ses deux meilleurs amis ont eu la brillante idée de manger mes fruits rouges dans le jardin. Ils ont piqué des fraises, des groseilles, des mûres et des framboises. Et toi, Jacob, ton fils a sous-entendu que je n'avais pas de raison de m'énerver parce qu'ils ne mangeaient pas de bonbons. Alors oui j'ai le droit de remettre en doute l'éducation de ces trois garnements surtout celle de ton fils Jacob déjà qu'il est bagarreur maintenant voleur.

-Je ne te permet pas de parler ainsi de mon fils ! Ce sont des enfants, s'est normal qu'ils fassent des bêtises de temps à autre. Dit Jacob qui voulait lui faire ravaler ces paroles, il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on parle ainsi de son fils

-Il a raison. S'ils ne faisaient pas de bêtises de temps à autre se serait inquiétant. En plus, je préfère les savoir manger des fruits que des bonbons. Dit la mère d'Amélia d'une voix calme et douce

En entendant ce que son fils et ses amis avaient fait Fenrir ne fut pas content du tout. Les fruits auraient dû servir à faire des confitures qu'ils auraient vendu pour pouvoir acheter de nouveaux manuels pour les enfants. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver un moyen de compenser cette perte, ils devraient encore attendre pour acheter les manuels. Les autres parents le prenaient avec une certaine légèreté mais pas totalement en sachant ce que leur Alpha comptait faire avec l'argent gagné. Tom, lui, se retenait de ne pas rire. Les trois chenapans savaient qu'ils avaient fait une grosse bêtise et ils pouvaient le voir aux regards de Fenrir, de Jeanne et de leurs parents. Ils furent donc très surpris quand Tom éclata de rire. Leur surprise se vit quand ils levèrent la tête vers lui alors qu'ils avaient gardé cette dernière baissait depuis que Jeanne avait raconté leur bêtise à leurs parents. Tom rigola sous le regard noir de Fenrir, de Jeanne et des autres parents.

-Tom ! Grogna Fenrir qui n'aimait que celui-ci rigole de ce qu'avait fait Geoffrey et ses deux meilleurs amis

-Pardon. Je suis désolé mais cela m'a rappelé moi quand je volais des pommes dans le pommier de la petite église de mon quartier. Expliqua Tom quand il fut calmé

-J'espère que vous savez que ce que vous avez fait est mal ? Dit Fenrir recevant pour seule réponse trois hochements de tête qui ne le satisfaire pas ce qu'il fit remarquer par son regard noir

-Oui. Nous n'aurions pas dû manger les fruits. Répondirent-ils d'une même voix la tête basse

-Bien. Vous allez devoir être punis pour votre gourmandise. Vous aiderez à la fabrication des confitures au lieu de jouer. J'espère pour vous que les fruits en avancent et ceux qui restent suffiront pour acheter ce qui était prévu ou vous entendrez parler de moi. Dit Fenrir

-Oui. Répondirent les trois garnements

-Filez. Et que je n'entends plus parler de vous. Dit Fenrir

Les trois amis s'empressèrent de filer. Enfin ça c'est ce qu'ils voulaient faire mais ils furent attrapés par leurs parents qui n'étaient pas contents du tout. James partit en premier avec son père puis ce fut Amélia et enfin Jeanne qui repartit dans son jardin laissant Geoffrey seul avec ses parents. Parents qui n'étaient pas contents. Geoffrey baissa la tête sous leur regard. Tom posa une main sur l'épaule et dit :

-On va discuter dans la maison. Geoffrey acquiesça et laissa son père le guider vers leur maison.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière pour voir que ses deux amis étaient aussi sûrs que lui sur le fait qu'ils allaient bien se faire gronder. James, Amélia et Geoffrey savaient que maintenant qu'ils avaient été punis par Fenrir en tant qu'Alpha, ils allaient se faire punir par leurs parents. Il entra dans la maison avec ses parents. Fenrir fit signe de se mettre autour de la table. Tom et Fenrir s'assirent côte à côte face à Geoffrey. -Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris de manger ces fruits. Commença Tom

-Ben... On ne savait pas à quoi jouer et on pensait aux fruits alors on est allé en manger. Expliqua Geoffrey

-En tout cas c'est une belle bêtise. Vous auriez pu être malade sans parler de ce qui était prévu de faire avec ces fruits. Dit Tom qui même s'il avait rigolé n'aimait pas du tout ce que son petit garçon avait fait -Je sais. Je suis désolé. Dit Geoffrey pour la, au moins, vingtième fois Il observa ses parents qui se concertaient du regard comme s'ils essayaient de se mettre d'accord sur une punition pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer. Geoffrey, lui, pensait que les regards noirs de ses parents étaient suffisants.

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on rende visite à ta marraine pour rencontrer ses enfants ; interdiction de voir ton parrain. Dirent-ils d'une même voix

-Mais... Commença Geoffrey qui adorait son parrain autant que celui-ci l'adorait

-Pas de mais, louveteau. Tu as fait une bêtise maintenant tu dois être puni. Dit Fenrir

-Tu as toi-même reconnu avoir fait une bêtise alors accepte ta punition. Dit Tom

-Oui. Je peux y aller ? Dit-il

-Oui, vas-y. Dirent Tom et Fenrir le laissant filer puisqu'il avait suffisamment été puni et ils étaient sûr qu'il avait retenu la leçon

Geoffrey les remercia et fila dehors dans le petit coin de forêt que son papa lui avait montré quand il était plus jeune. Il se doutait qu'il ne reverrait pas ses deux amis de sitôt peut-être ce soir au dîner à moins qu'il ne mange en tête à tête avec ses parents. Il verrait bien pour l'instant il profitait du calme de la forêt en compagnie de Nagini qui venait de le rejoindre. Il demanderait à ses amis ce que leurs parents leurs avaient dit. Il leurs demanderait quand il ferait tous ensemble de la confiture.

XxxXxxxX

Les grandes vacances touchaient doucement à leur fin. Durant ces-dernières beaucoup de choses c'étaient passées sur la scène politique; la supposée folie de Dumbledore avait fait et faisait encore beaucoup de bruit, de nouveaux orphelinats sorciers étaient en cours de construction suite à la réussite du premier, toute la famille moldue d'Harry Potter fut condamnée, pour que la mort tragique de ce-dernier serve d'exemple une école pour créatures magiques principalement et sorciers commença à se construire grâce aux dons et l'argent que devait les Dursleys à leur neveu décédé. L'école Harry Potter eu pour principe égalité, liberté et respect. Dans celle-ci gare à celui ou celle qui voudrait critiquer quelqu'un parce qu'il est différent. En bref pas mal de choses c'étaient passées sans que Dumbledore n'y mette son nez.

Cependant pour l'instant au Manoir Lestrange, une agitation régnait pour que tout soit prêt pour quand les invités arriveraient. C'était aujourd'hui que venaient Lucius et Narcissa avec Drago ainsi que Fenrir et Tom avec Geoffrey. Rabastan n'aidait pas vraiment à finir de préparer alors Rodolphus l'envoya s'occuper des enfants. Ah les enfants, qu'est-ce qu'il les aimait. En plus, cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'ils les appelés « papa » et « maman ». Ils en avaient presque pleuré de bonheur quand ils les avaient appelés comme ça pour la première fois. Enfin bref, c'était aujourd'hui que les enfants allaient rencontrés leurs cousins avec qui ils espéraient qu'ils deviendraient amis si ce n'est au moins bien s'entendre. Rodolphus et Bella croisaient les doigts pour que tout se passe bien. D'ailleurs cette-dernière était partis voir comment s'en sortait Rabastan avec les enfants. Ce n'est pas qu'elle remettait en doute les goûts vestimentaires de son beau-frère mais il était plus fiable en blagues et déguisements. Rodolphus était en train de vérifier la table dressée par les elfes de maison quand il entendit derrière lui :

-Regardes, Rodolphus, les enfants sont prêts.

Il se retourna pour voir Bella avec les enfants et Rabastan. Les enfants étaient magnifiques de vrai petits princes et princesse. Violette portait une robe violette avec de la petite dentelle blanche qui faisait magnifiquement ressortir son teint en plus de son petit collier dauphin en bronze qui allait parfaitement bien avec ses cheveux tressés. Maximilien portait un pantalon beige foncé avec une chemise verte et avait comme sa sœur un médaillon en forme de baleine couleur cuivre. Christian, lui, portait un pantalon vert foncé avec une ceinture marron et une chemise bleu nuit comme son frère et sa sœur il avait un médaillon mais lui c'était un requin en bronze.

-Vous êtes magnifiques, mes chéris. Leur sourit Rodolphus

-Merci, papa ! S'exclamèrent-ils tout sourire

-Alors, frangin tu aimes bien la tenue de Violette ? Demanda Rabastan

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-C'est moi qui lui ai choisi ! S'exclama Rabastan fière comme un paon sous le rire de ses neveux et de sa nièce

-Je suppose que tu vas en profiter pour essayer de nous persuader de faire de toi le parrain de Lotus. Dit une voix amusée

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus pour voir deux hommes avec un enfant d'onze ans. L'un des hommes avait des trais durs et dominateur malgré l'éclat de douceur et de gentillesse brillant dans ses yeux ambrés. Cet homme était habillé tout de cuir noir en dehors de sa chemise de la même couleur que ses yeux. Le deuxième avait des cheveux bruns mi-long et des yeux marrons. Il était très beau et avait un ventre plus que rebondi qui se voyait bien sous ses vêtements de couleur sombre. L'enfant se tenait entre les deux adultes dont il était le parfait mélange. Il avait ses yeux qui étaient marron avec des reflets ambrés, des cheveux bruns et la carrure de l'homme bruns. Christian, Maximilien et Violette observèrent les nouveaux venus mais surtout l'enfant.

-Ben quoi, je suis doué pour ça. Dit Rabastan

-Mais oui. Je ne te parle pas de la façon dont tu as habillé les garçons. Dit Bella avant de se jeter sur son filleul adoré qui ne réussit pas à l'éviter

Geoffrey se retrouva prisonnier de l'étreinte de sa chère marraine qui semblait décidé à ne pas le laisser partir. Finalement, ce fut son oncle Rod qui le libéra pour son plus grand plaisir pour le prendre dans une étreinte toute aussi forte avant que son tonton Bastan ne le libère pour le prendre dans ses bras avec toute l'excitation à la joie d'un enfant retrouvant son meilleur copain. Geoffrey avait l'impression d'être une toupie dans leurs mains. Finalement, il se retrouva devant les enfants de sa marraine et de son oncle. Il leur sourit simplement alors qu'il se demandait à comment il avait atterri devant eux sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Geoffrey. Je suis le filleul de votre maman Bella. Dit Geoffrey en leur souriant

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Christian. Mon frère c'est Maximilien. Dit-il en indiquant son frère

-Salut. Moi, c'est Violette. Dit-elle en lui souriant comme ses frères l'avaient fait

-Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous dans les lettres de marraine. Dit Geoffrey qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou faire

Les enfants se regardèrent un peu gêner et hésitant. Ils ne voyaient pas leurs parents qui les observaient avec un peu d'amusement. Ils étaient contents qu'ils aient au moins réussi à faire un peu connaissance. Ils comptaient sur l'arrivée de Drago et le planning du reste de la journée pour qu'ils deviennent amis. En effet, sans que les petits bouts ne le sachent leurs parents avaient prévenu de les emmener à L'allée du Caramel au lieu du Chemin de Traverse pour faire les achats pour la nouvelle rentrée. Ils ne furent pas surpris de voir les voir revenir vers eux pour se cacher dans les jambes de leurs parents respectifs. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à ce fait. Les enfants avaient déjà fait un peu connaissance alors qu'avant cela ils avaient déjà entendu parler des uns et des autres.

-Bonjour, tout le monde. Dit la voix de Lucius en entrant dans le salon où tout le monde s'était installé dans les fauteuils

Narcissa, Drago et Lucius venaient d'arriver en compagnie d'un elfe de maison qui disparut sous la directive de Rodolphus. Geoffrey posa son regard sur son parrain. Il lui avait manqué. Lui qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il s'était fait punir. Violette et les jumeaux observaient avec curiosité les nouveaux venus se demandant qui ils étaient. En tout cas, ils étaient beaux, élégants et richement vêtu. Ils virent Geoffrey se levait d'un bond et partir en courant vers le grand blond.

-Parrain ! S'exclama joyeusement Geoffrey en se précipitant sur ce-dernier

-Geoffrey ! Cela fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu mon grand. Dit Lucius en le prenant dans ses bras, il adorait faire cela

Pendant qu'ils discutaient ; Drago bavardait joyeusement avec Rabastan qui le persuadé de faire la connaissance de sa nièce et de ses neveux. Bella présentait lesdits neveux et nièce à sa chère sœur qui était en amour devant eux. Violette, Christian et Maximilien ne comprenaient pas vraiment qui était cette belle femme blonde qui les trouvait trop mignon.

-Violette, Maximilien, Christian. Narcissa est ma sœur soit votre tante. Leur apprit Bella en indiquant sa sœur

-C'est vrai. Je suis absolument ravi de faire votre connaissance les enfants. Sourit Narcissa

-Nous aussi, madame. Répondirent les enfants

-Ne m'appelaient pas « madame ». Appelez-moi Narcissa ou tante Cissy. Dit-elle

-D'accord, tante Cissy. Dirent les enfants

Lucius libéra Geoffrey et alla discuter avec le reste de sa famille. Pendant ce temps Geoffrey avait attrapé son grand-frère de cœur qu'il présenta avec un grand plaisir à leurs cousins et cousine. Ces-derniers firent la rencontre de Drago sous le regard tendre des deux mères de familles et du reste de la famille. Rodolphus invita tout le monde à table où un bon repas les attendait. Ils partagèrent ensemble un excellent repas où chacun discuta avec un peu tout le monde. Au début du repas, il eut une sorte de fou rire quand les adultes remarquèrent la mine boudeuse des enfants qui avaient été placé de manière qu'ils soient juste entre eux sans être à côté de leurs parents respectifs. D'ailleurs, ils remarquèrent rapidement que même s'ils n'étaient pas proches de leurs parents, ces-derniers étaient quand même dans leur champ de vision ce qui rassura beaucoup Violette et les jumeaux. A la fin du succulent repas, Bella donna discrètement des directives à un elfe de maison qui disparut sans que personne ne le remarque. Les discussions légères des adultes n'empêchèrent pas ces-derniers devoir une certaine complicité se tissé entre les enfants pour leur plus grand plaisir.

-Les enfants ! Vous prendriez bien une bonne part de gâteau avant d'aller faire les achats pour votre rentrée les garçons. Dit Bella en montrant l'elfe qui tenait un plateau plein de bonnes choses sucrées

-Tu les prends par les sentiments, Bella. Rigola Rodolphus sous les acquiescements de Lucius et Tom

-Moi aussi tu me prends par les sentiments. Dit Rabastan en prenant le plateau des mains de l'elfe tout en regardant ledit plateau avec autant d'envie que les enfants

-Toujours aussi bouche à sucre, Bastan. Dit Fenrir d'un ton moqueur

-Tu peux bien parler, Fenrir, tu es pareil que lui. Dit Narcissa

-Elle n'a pas tort. Dit Tom sous le regard incrédule de Fenrir et le rire du reste de la famille

Ils prirent le goûter en discutant de tout et de rien. Christian, William et Violette firent tomber un peu plus leurs barrières de méfiance et timidité. Ils devinrent doucement plus proche de Drago et Geoffrey sous les regards heureux et ravis de leurs parents. Ces-derniers étaient certains qu'à la fin de la journée ils seraient aussi liés que les doigts de la main. Ils partirent faire leurs achats après avoir savourer ce bon goûter dans une bonne ambiance. Ils allèrent dans la zone de transplanage et transplanèrent tous ensemble. Bella et Rodolphus ne pensaient pas que Violette et les jumeaux n'étaient pas prêt pour utiliser le réseau de cheminette.

XxxXxxX

L'Allée du Caramel ressemblait en tout point au Chemin de Traverse. Les boutiques étaient différentes, les allées plus larges avec des arbres ici et là. Il y avait des terrasses où se posaient pour un boire un coup ou discuter. La librairie avait l'air immense comme l'animalerie et le magasin de Quidditch. L'Allée du Caramel était magnifique. Fenrir s'y trouvait avec le reste de sa famille, et pour une fois il n'était pas sous glamour pour le grand plaisir de son mari et de son louveteau. Louveteau qui était très intrigué par cet état de fait après tout son papa lui avait bien expliqué par le passé qu'il devait sortir sous glamour pour sa sécurité.

-Papa. Pourquoi tu n'as pas de glamour ? Demanda Geoffrey qui était vraiment intrigué

-Je ne porte pas de glamour parce que cette Allée est sur le territoire de la meute d'un ami mais aussi parce que je commence à me faire accepter par les autres sorciers grâce aux lois que ton père va faire paraître. Expliqua-t-il

-C'est super, papa. Je n'aime pas que tu sois oblige d'être sous glamour pour te balader avec nous. Dit Geoffrey en glissant sa main dans celle de son papa

Fenrir sourit en entendant ce que venait de lui dire Geoffrey. Il serra doucement sa petite main ; lui aussi était heureux. Il détestait devoir se cacher quand il sortait avec sa famille. Il lui semblait que Tom et Geoffrey souriaient encore plus que d'habitude quand ils sortaient ensemble. « Cela me fait penser que Tom, Geoffrey et moi-même devons encore et toujours nous caché à cause du vieux fou. J'ai bien envie de faire un petit scandale en sortant avec eux au grand jour au Chemin de Traverse sans avoir à se cacher. » pensa Fenrir alors que Rodolphus demandait par quoi ils commençaient.

-Par les livres. Dirent Geoffrey et Maximilien

-Une autre idée ? Demanda Rabastan en voyant que Drago, Violette et Christian ne s'étaient pas prononcé

-Moi, je voudrais bien voir pour ma baguette. Répondit Christian

-Je voudrais bien commencer par les vêtements. Dit Drago

-Je voudrais voir les animaux. Dit Violette qui avait vu la liste

-Et si nous faisions au fur et à mesure que l'on passe devant les magasins. Proposa Lucius

-C'est une bonne idée. Dit Tom

Ils commencèrent à faire leur achat non pas en suivant la liste de course mais les magasins. Cependant le premier qui se présenta à eux fut celui de baguette. Tom, Fenrir et Geoffrey partirent pour le magasin de potion en compagnie de Lucius, Narcissa et Drago. Rabastan fila de son côté en disant qu'il avait une course à faire. Ils décidèrent tous de se donner rendez-vous à la librairie. La petite famille Lestrange entra dans la boutique du vendeur de baguette. Celle-ci était très bien éclairer, propre et tout était très bien rangé contrairement à celle d'Ollivander. Il y avait même un aquarium au fond de celui-ci. Aquarium devant lequel se trouvait un jeune homme dos à eux. L'homme se retourna vers eux tout en leur souriant. En l'observant de plus près, on pouvait aisément dire qu'il était la copie conforme de Michael Jackson.

-Bien le bonjour messieurs, dames. Que puis-je faire pour vous en cette belle journée ? Dit-il d'une voix enjouée

-Bonjour, nous voudrions une baguette pour nos fils. Dit Bella en les indiquant

-Très bien. Nous allons donc voir cela. Par qui commençons-nous ? Dit-il alors que Rodolphus ne perdait pas des yeux sa petite princesse qui était comme hypnotisée par l'aquarium

-Par moi, monsieur. Dit Maximilien en s'approchant

L'homme lui sourit en s'approchant. Maximilien lui donna un regard méfiant mais la présence de sa mère dans son dos le rassura. L'homme lui expliqua comme faire pour choisir une bonne baguette qui lui correspondrait. Il mesura sa tête, son bras dominant et l'interrogea un long moment sur son caractère au travers de différentes questions. Il comprit donc la personnalité de Maximilien très facilement.

-Dictame pour le cœur. Il faut donc trouver le bon bois. Dit l'homme avant de disparaître au milieu de ses rayons à baguette

L'homme fouilla longtemps avant de revenir avec deux boîtes. Il les fit essayait à Maximilien qui fit un mouvement qu'il avait de nombreuses fois être fait par ses parents. La première baguette ne fit pas l'effet escompté car elle détruisit un vase. La seconde répara le vase pour le plus grand soulagement de Maximilien qui s'en voulait d'avoir casser le vase.

-Magnifique. Le mouvement du « _Reparo_ » a très bien fonctionné avec la deuxième baguette. Elle est faite pour vous, jeune homme. Elle fait 19, 5 cm ; son cœur est fait de dictame et le bois est du Mélèze. Vous êtes destiné à de grandes choses avec une telle baguette. Dit l'homme en souriant

-Pourquoi, monsieur ? Demanda Maximilien qui ne comprenait pas

-Le mélèze compose les baguettes de ceux ayant des talents cachés alors que le dictame est une plante qui manger cru peut cicatriser des plaies profondes. Expliqua-t-il

-Oh. Merci, monsieur. Dit Maximilien avant de laisser son frère s'approcher à son tour

En se reculant, Maximilien remarqua que son père se tenait au côté de Violette et semblé lui parler des créatures aquatiques se trouvant dans l'aquarium. Maximilien curieux de découvrir ce que disait son père décida de le rejoindre non sans avoir indiqué à sa mère qu'il allait à l'aquarium. Cette-dernière acquiesça et le lassa filer. Le vendeur sourit à son jumeau. Christian lui donna un regard méfiant mais comme pour son frère la présence de sa mère dans son dos le rassura. L'homme lui expliqua qu'il ferait comme pour son jumeau. Il mesura sa tête, son bras dominant et l'interrogea un long moment sur son caractère au travers de différentes questions. Il comprit donc la personnalité de Christian très facilement.

-Ventricule de dragon pour le cœur. Il faut donc trouver le bon bois. Dit l'homme avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois au milieu de ses rayons à baguette

Le vendeur fouilla moins longtemps avant de revenir avec deux boîtes. Il les fit essayait à Christian qui fit le même mouvement que celui qu'avait fait son frère. La première baguette répara un peu plus le vase qu'avait brisé son frère un peu plutôt.

-Magnifique. Le mouvement du « _Reparo_ » a très bien fonctionné dès la première baguette. Elle est faite pour vous, jeune homme. Elle fait 19, 5 cm ; son cœur est fait de ventricule de dragon et le bois est du cèdre. Vous êtes destiné à de grandes choses avec une telle baguette. Tout comme votre frère. Dit l'homme en souriant

-Pourquoi, monsieur ? Demanda Christian

-Le ventricule de dragon compose les baguettes de ceux ayant un caractère explosif alors que le cèdre est synonyme de force de caractère et de loyauté. Expliqua-t-il

-Merci, monsieur. Dit Christian

-Combien cela fera ? Demanda Rodolphus en revenant vers Bellatrix et Christian, avec Maximilien et Violette

-Cela fera dix Gallions. Répondit l'homme

Rodolphus sortit sa bourse et paya les baguettes. Ils sortirent du magasin sans pour autant que Christian et Maximilien n'observent leurs baguettes avec plaisir. Ils avaient enfin leur baguette et allaient pouvoir apprendre à faire plein de tour comme leurs parents et tonton Bastan. Ils ne rangèrent leurs baguettes que parce que leurs parents les persuadèrent qu'elle n'allait pas disparaître et qu'elle était bien à eux. Ils partirent en direction de la librairie où ils arrivèrent en même temps que tout le monde sauf Rabastan qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Bien évidemment, Rodolphus s'inquiéta pour son petit-frère sous les regards habitués et un peu exaspérer de sa famille. Pourtant les petits morveux commencèrent à poser des questions sur son retard et s'inquiéter. Narcissa et Bella s'empressèrent de leur assuré que Rabastan n'était absolument pas la personne la plus ponctuelle qui soit.

-Salut, tout le monde. Désolé pour le retard cela m'a pris un peu plus de temps que ce que je pensais. Dit-il en souriant

Rodolphus l'observa d'un œil critique comme pour s'assurer que son petit-frère n'avait rien. Il finit par acquiescer satisfait de son observation. Les enfants rassuraient devoir leur tonton voulurent se précipiter sur lui pour lui faire un gros câlin mais ils se retinrent en voyant qu'il était chargé de ce qui semblait être trois cages. Ils observèrent avec curiosité les cages faisant sourire Rabastan. Fenrir grâce à son odorat sur développé compris rapidement ce que caché Rabastan alors que les autres adultes le comprirent à la forme des cages.

-J'ai un cadeau pour chacun de mes neveux préférés et ma nièce préférée. Dit Rabastan avec un grand sourire

-Vraiment ?! Dirent les enfants en l'observant avec curiosité et envie

-Oui. Alors... Christian la cage dans ma main gauche est pour toi, celle dans ma main droite est pour toi, Maximilien. Et enfin celle sous mon bras droit est pour toi, Violette. Dit-il

Christian, Maximilien et Violette l'observèrent avec un brin d'incertitude avant de se décider à le décharger récupérant par la même leur cadeau. Drago et Geoffrey étaient contents pour leurs cousins et cousine mais en même temps pas vraiment parce que leur tonton Bastan a dit avoir des cadeaux pour ses « neveux préférés et sa nièce préférée ». Ils comprenaient donc que l'absence de cadeau de sa part pour eux signifié qu'il préférait les enfants adoptifs de tante Bella et oncle Rod à eux. C'était du favoritisme pur et dur. Leur mine boudeuse et incrédule ne passa inaperçu auprès de leurs parents alors qu'ils essayaient de le cacher. Christian et Maximilien retirèrent le drap recouvrant la cage pour dévoiler une chouette dans leurs cages. La chouette n'était pas bien grande avec des yeux aussi jaunes que son bec aux reflets verdâtres. Elle avait des plumes blanches parsemés de petites tâches grisâtres.

-Elle est magnifique. Dirent les jumeaux d'une même voix

-Je suis ravis qu'elles vous plaisent. Ce sont des chevêches d'Athéna. Ce sont de petites jumelles inséparables. Je me suis dit que puisqu'il vous fallait un animal pour Poudlard mais surtout pour nous écrire plein de lettre autant prendre une chouette. Ils ne vous restent plus qu'à leur trouver un nom et bien prendre soin d'elles. Dit Rabastan

-Promis ! Merci, tonton. S'exclamèrent-ils

-Comment allez-vous l'appelé ? Demanda Tom

Les garçons observèrent leur chouette en réfléchissant à une réponse et donc au prénom pendant la même occasion. Rodolphus en profita pour remercier son frère cadeau fait aux enfants. Violette n'avait pas encore retiré le drap sur sa propre cage comme si elle n'osait pas. Elle hésitait à le faire, se demandant ce qu'elle trouverait à l'intérieur.

-Moi, je vais l'appeler Titanic. Dit Christian s'attirant les regards surpris et incrédules de sa famille

-Mais... Ce n'est pas vraiment le type de prénom que l'on donne à une chouette. S'étrangla Lucius

-Ben quoi ? Tu aimerais bien t'appeler Titanic ? Dit Christian en regardant sa petite chouette qui hulula_ Vous voyez elle aime bien. Dit-il

Lucius regarda son neveu et la chouette avec incrédulité avant de soupirer avant de dire :

-Il ne faut pas briser la créativité des enfants, comme on dit.

C'est sur cette pensée ô combien philosophique que le nom de la chouette fut décider. L'attention des adultes se porta sur Maximilien qui semblait avoir lui aussi trouver le prénom de sa chouette. Ils espérèrent tous que ce ne serait pas comme son frère parce que sinon ils plaindraient franchement ces pauvres chouettes.

-Et toi, Max ? Demanda Drago

-Moi, je vais l'appeler Arcadia. Dit Maximilien

« C'est un peu mieux que Titanic mais on a connu mieux comme nom pour une chouette » pensèrent-t-ils en entendant la réponse de Maximilien. Maximilien qui fit comme son frère plutôt quand Lucius fit remarquer que c'était un nom étrange pour une chouette. Chouette impertinente qui hulula joyeusement à son nouveau prénom autant dire que Lucius fit remarquer que les chouettes avaient un drôle de goût. Il faillit dire « mauvais goût » mais un regard noir des deux sœurs Black l'en dissuadèrent. C'est ainsi que Titanic et Arcadia rejoignirent la famille Lestrange. Il ne restait plus que Violette qui retira enfin le drap de la cage qu'elle tenait dévoila un merveilleux chaton. C'était un chat ressemblant à une grosse boule de poil toutes douce. Violette tomba en amour devant ce chaton au poil noir avec sa grosse tâche blanche autour de l'œil gauche et son autre tâche blanche autour de sa petite faisant comme une couronne. Geoffrey s'approcha d'elle lui tient la cage pendant qu'elle sortait la boule de poil. Violette le regarda à bout de bras avant de le serrer dans ses bras en embrassant sa douce couronne blanche.

-Merci, tonton. Il est trop beau. Dit Violette en lui donnant un sourire éclatant sans pour autant lâcher son chaton

-J'étais sûr qu'il te plairait petite princesse. Ce chaton est un garçon de la race Norvégien. Il est déjà propre mais a encore besoin de boire du lait et commence à manger comme un adulte. Lui dit Rabastan

-Un garçon ?! Alors... Je vais l'appeler Gizmo. Dit-elle en le caressant obtenant un miaulement heureux de son chaton

Ses oncles, tante et ses deux cousins pensèrent que son nom était bien mieux que celui que les jumeaux avaient donnés à leur chouette. Bella persuada sa petite princesse chérie de remettre son chaton dans sa cage pour qu'ils ne le perdent pas. Violette le fit à contre cœur, ce fut l'idée de perdre son petit Gizmo qui la persuada. Ils entrèrent dans la librairie après que Geoffrey et Drago eurent félicité leur cousins et cousine pour le cadeau qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Ces-derniers les remercièrent et ils entrèrent.

-Bella et moi-même nous nous occupons des achats pour les jumeaux. Dit Rodolphus

-Entendu. Lucius et moi-même allons-nous occupé de ceux de Drago. Dit Narcissa

-Et vous ? Demanda Bella en regardant son beau-frère et son meilleur ami

-Fenrir et moi-même nous occuperons des achats pour Geoffrey. Répondit Tom en posant une main sur l'épaule de ce-dernier

-J'embarque Violette avec moi. Dit Rabastan avec un regard pétillant de malice alors qu'il passait un bras autour de sa nièce

Ils se mirent tous d'accord pour se retrouver dans une heure soit à la caisse soit à l'extérieur suivant le monde qu'il y avait. Rabastan embarqua Violette dans les étages avant que qui que ce soit n'est pu dire quelque chose. Ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés en quête des livres marqués sur la liste. Lucius, Narcissa et Drago commencèrent par le rayon potion où ils se mirent à chercher le bon manuel. Rodolphus récupérer les deux manuels de Sortilège en bénissant les sorts de poids plumes et de rétrécissement. Il y avait des tonnes de livres sur la liste et ils devaient les prendre en double. C'était sûr, il allait crouler sous les livres pendant que sa douce Bella cherchait et récupérait les livres avec les jumeaux tout en les surveillants. Au même moment dans un autre rayon, la famille Greyback-Riddle cherchait les livres de la liste quand Geoffrey remarqua tous les livres nécessaires pour les cours de défenses.

-Père, c'est qui Gilderoy Lockhart ? Demanda Geoffrey en voyant le nom de l'auteur de ces trop nombreux livres

-C'est un romancier écrivant des frasques aussi grotesques que mensongères. Il n'y a qu'à voir ses titres pour le comprendre. Si je me souviens bien, il a écrit un livre qui s'appelle « Flânerie avec les Spectre de la mort ». Répondit Tom

-Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? Demanda Fenrir intrigué

-En fait, il faut acheter ses dix livres pour le cours de défense. Je crois qu'il va être notre professeur. Dit Geoffrey qui avait repéré le titre de lui avait parler son père

-Quoi ? Montre-moi ta liste. Dit Tom

Geoffrey la lui tendit et son père la lui prit prestement des mains. Il lut la liste de long en large et même en travers mais rien n'y faisait il voyait toujours ces maudits titres. Fenrir qui avait aussi jeté un coup d'œil à la liste fit le même constat que Tom.

-Je crains fort que l'on doive acheter ses fameux livres. Dit Fenrir en donnant un petit sourire moqueur à Tom

Il savait que ce-dernier avait juré de ne jamais dépasser la moindre noise pour cet auteur de pacotille. Tom avait comme lui eut l'occasion de lire un extrait de roman de Lockhart. Ils en étaient tous deux arrivés à la conclusion que c'était un beau parleur et menteur.

-Eh bien, Dumbledore est complètement fou de leur donner pareil professeur. Ils ne vont rien apprendre. Pesta Tom

-Le cas de Dumbledore n'est pas nouveau. Rigola Fenrir

-On va acheter ses livres mais tu auras un vrai manuel pour tes cours de défense. Dit Tom

Ils récupérèrent les livres demander par Lockhart. Ce fut un moment amusant puisque Tom ne cessa pas de bougonner contre cet idiot, et qu'il chercha un manuel qui ferait l'affaire pour Geoffrey il fut pire qu'un critique gastronomique. Fenrir et Geoffrey en rigolèrent avant de disparaître rejoindre Lucius, Narcissa et Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda Narcissa

-Tu devrais voir, Tom. Il n'a pas arrêté de bougonner contre les livres de Lockhart et la folie de Dumbledore. Répondit Fenrir

-Et que fait-il maintenant ? Demanda Lucius

-Il cherche un manuel pour moi. Mais cela ne va jamais. Il ne veut pas que le manuel soit d'un niveau trop simple ni trop compliqué et il doit être bien expliqué parce que la gestuelle s'est très important. Expliqua Geoffrey

-Je crois que cela ne va pas être facile. Dumbledore a fait tellement simplifier le programme que si Drago n'apprenait pas avec l'aide de nos propres manuels il aurait un faible niveau en sortant de Poudlard. Soupira Lucius

-Il faudrait vraiment le faire virer de son poste de Directeur. Il a déjà perdu de sa crédibilité mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Dit Narcissa

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous mais pour cela il faudrait prouver qu'il n'est pas apte à diriger une école. Dit Tom en apparaissant à l'angle du rayon sans livre en main

-Tu n'as pas trouver de manuel, père. Constata Geoffrey

-Non. Je te prêterai celui que j'avais à Poudlard. Il n'est certes plus tout jeune mais il fera l'affaire.

-Je crois bien que nous sommes tous d'accord pour les manuels de défense. Drago et Geoffrey vous voudrez bien prêter à Maximilien et Christian votre manuel de l'année dernière ? Dit Bella en apparaissant avec toute sa petite famille

-Pas de soucis, marraine/Bella. S'exclamèrent Drago et Geoffrey

-Où est Rab... ? Commença Rodolphus

-Vous êtes encore là ?! Violette et moi revenons de la caisse. Dit ce-dernier en apparaissant avec deux petits paquets

-On vous attends dehors. Dit Violette en souriant avant de partir main dans la main de son tonton trop sympa

Tous les regardèrent avec surprise ; ils ne savaient pas que Violette était si alaise avec Rabastan. Ils partirent à la caisse en se disant que c'était très bien comme ça. Ils payèrent leurs achats. Le caissier fit une grimace de dégoût à la vue de tous les livres de Lockhart. La grimace du caissier de passa inaperçu et s'en suivi une explication devant se nombre impressionnant de romans. En encaissant la somme dû l'homme leur souhaita bonne chance et leur assura qu'il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre que Lockhart ne finirait pas l'année. Il leur confia même que ce-dernier était à Fleuri et Bott pour faire des dédicaces de ses livres. Ils remercièrent l'homme et sortirent retrouver Violette et Rabastan qui les attendaient en se racontant des blagues.

-Ah ! Vous voilà ! S'exclama Rabastan avec un grand sourire faisant sourire par la même occasion son grand-frère

Son grand-frère qui avait craint ne plus jamais voir son frère sourire, rire ou dire des blagues à tout va. Il avait tellement craint cela quand ils étaient au fond de leur cellule. Quand ils étaient à Azkaban, il le poussait du mieux qu'il pouvait à faire des blagues pour le grand des plaisirs des Aurors mais il avait tellement peur alors le voir ainsi était un véritable baume à son cœur.

-On a un peu discuter avec le caissier. Expliqua Lucius

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tout à l'heure, j'ai offert une chouette à Maximilien et Christian ainsi qu'un chaton à Violette. Je n'avais pas encore acheté le cadeau pour mes deux autres neveux préférés alors le voici. Dit Rabastan en tendant un l'un des petits paquets à Drago et l'autre à Geoffrey

Les deux garçons regardèrent leur petit paquet avec des interrogations plein les yeux. La seule chose qui différenciait les deux paquets était le petit nœud argenté pour Drago et vert pour Geoffrey. Ils se regardèrent et d'un accord commun ouvrir leur paquet révélant à leur regard deux livres chacun. L'un des livres était à première vu un roman tandis que l'autre était plus scolaire. Drago reçut un livre des créatures aquatiques et un roman de type policier d'un auteur qu'il appréciait énormément. Geoffrey eut un livre parlant de sortilège et métamorphose complexe ainsi qu'un roman de Jules Verne dont il appréciait la plume. En plus ce-dernier était un cracmol donc ses écrits étaient acceptés parmi les familles de Sang-Pur. Geoffrey et Drago sautèrent au cou de Rabastan et l'embrassèrent sur la joue en le remerciant pour son cadeau tout en lui disant qu'il était leur tonton préféré.

-Et nous?! S'exclamèrent offusqués Rodolphus, Tom, Lucius et Fenrir sous les regards amusés des sœurs Black, de Rabastan et des enfants

-On vous aime aussi beaucoup mais ce n'est pas pareil. Tonton Basta, il est super cool. Il est plein d'humour et on rigole bien avec lui. Dirent Geoffrey et Drago alors que Violette et ses frères se contentèrent de dire qu'il était cool et de parler de son humour

La mine à la fois incrédule et choqué de Rodolphus, Tom, Lucius et Fenrir regardant les enfants sûrs d'eux et croyant dur comme fer ce qu'ils venaient de dire sans compter Rabastan qui était fier comme un coq déclencha le fou rire de Narcissa et Bellatrix. Elles partirent dans un fou rire qui repartit de plus belle quand Rodolphus, Lucius, Fenrir et Tom leur donnèrent un regard noir et scandalisés parce qu'elles osaient rire d'eux. Ce fut dans cette ambiance joyeuse qu'ils poursuivirent leurs achats. Ce fut une belle journée pleine de joie durant laquelle comme prévu Maximilien, Christian devinrent très ami avec Geoffrey et Drago. Violette gagna deux amis et super cousins qui étaient prêt à la protéger et l'aider si besoin. Ni Drago pas même Geoffrey n'avait pu résister à la bouille d'ange de leur cousine. Ils adorèrent tout autant leurs cousins qu'ils trouvaient absolument génial sans même se doutait que ces-derniers pensaient exactement la même chose d'eux. Quand ils rentrèrent la nuit tombée déjà alors Bella décida que tout le monde resterait mangé et dormir puisque les enfants étaient fatigués comme Tom qui ne voulait qu'un bon lit voir un confortable canapé.

* * *

 **Petites infos:**

 **Titanic:** Le prénom de la chouette de Christian est celui du fameux paquebot qui a coulé après avoir percuter un iceberg. Paquebot qui a aussi son nom comme titre du film que son histoire a inspiré en 1997

 **Arcadia:** Le nom de la chouette de Maximilien est aussi celui du vaisseau du Capitaine Albator dans le manga et dans la série animée de 1978

 **Gizmo:** Le nom du chaton de Violette est aussi le prénom du personnage principale " les Gremlins " sortie en 1984

* * *

Une Reviews?


	43. Bonus 1 : Rencontre aux claires de lune

Salut, tout le monde.

Tout d'abord, je voulais vous remerciez pour toutes vos Reviews à mon chapitre précédent cela m'a fait très plaisir comme à chaque fois.

Je suis désolé, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais bien un bonus. Oui, un bonus. J'ai réalisé qu'il y avait certaines choses que je voulais raconté mais que je n'arrivais pas à glisser comme je le voulais dans mes chapitres. Alors j'ai gardé, les idées dans un coin de ma tête et soudain la solution bonus m'est apparut.

J'espère que ce nouveau concept au milieu d'une histoire sans bonus vous plaira.

Ce bonus a simplement été relu donc je suis désolé, s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Bonus : Rencontre aux claires de lune**

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures sur Poudlard. Pourtant un jeune homme de quinze ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons marchait à pas de loup dans les couloirs. Il évitait le vieux concierge qui surveillait pour s'assurer que personne ne sorte de son dortoir. Tom Riddle élève de Serpentard était plus malin que lui et connaissait bon nombre de passages secrets qui lui permirent de rejoindre la forêt interdite sans se faire repérer. Tom s'arrêta à l'orée de la forêt guettant les ténèbres de cette-dernière.

-$ Nagini. Je suis là$ Dit-il en Fourchelangue

Il attendit un peu avant de voir un gros serpent sortir de la forêt. Tom observa ses écailles vertes et ses yeux jaunes. Il ne vit pas la moindre trace de blessures ce qui le rassura énormément. Il s'accroupit et caressa sa grosse tête en lui souriant.

-$ Bonsoir, ma belle. $ Dit-il

-$ Bonsoir, petit Tom. Comment vas-tu ? $ Siffla-t-elle

-$ Je vais bien. Tu m'as manqué. $ Dit Tom qui avait l'habitude qu'elle l'appel « petit » puisqu'elle le considérait comme son bébé

-$ Toi aussi, petit Tom. Que fais-tu ici ce soir ? $

-$ Je venais te voir. Et puis, j'ai un devoir d'étude sur les botrucs. J'espère en trouver dans la forêt. $

-$ Et pouvoir les dessinés, n'est-ce pas ? $

-$ Oui. Tu sais où je peux en trouver ? $

-$ J'en ai repéré dans un coin. $ Siffla Nagini en indiquant du bout de sa queue la forêt

Tom se releva et marcha à ses côtés. Il suivit Nagini qui lui servait de guide. Celle-ci avançait en rampant vers le coin qu'elle avait repérée. Ils marchèrent ensemble en discutant de banalité ou des cours de Tom où Nagini lui faisait part de de son savoir. Nagini le fit s'arrêter à l'orée d'une clairière. Elle lui conseilla de se cacher derrière un buisson et ne pas faire de bruit. Tom acquiesça et fit ce que lui conseillait sa bonne amie. Tom sorti de ses poches un petit carnet. D'un coup de baguette, il lui rendit sa taille et transforma une feuille en crayon de bois.

-$ Regardes, petit Tom ! Il y a des botrucs qui jouent dans cet arbre. $ Dit Nagini en lui indiquant ledit arbre

Il y avait un petit groupe de botrucs, sûrement une famille, qui était ensemble semblant jouer pour certains quand les autres garder un œil sur eux. Tom s'allongea à même le sol et se mit à dessiner en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. En dessinant, il se détendit sous le calme de la forêt. Il se concentra seulement sur les sifflements de Nagini et les botrucs.

XxxXxxX

Un jeune homme musclé au regard ambré et aux cheveux bruns, marchait tranquillement dans la forêt de Poudlard. Il aimait se promener dans cette forêt pour regarder cette école où il aurait pu aller s'il n'avait pas été mordu par un loup-garou quand il était petit. Il marchait tranquillement en observant le château quand le vent lui apporta une douce odeur de livre et de forêt. En respirant cette odeur, il eut comme un coup au cœur alors que son loup hurlait de bonheur. Fenrir fut pris d'une excitation et d'un bonheur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de comprendre que c'était son loup qui était si heureux parce que cette délicieuse odeur était celle de son compagnon de lune, son âme sœur. Fenrir essaya de se calmer mais c'était peine perdue. Le vent lui apportait encore cette odeur envoûtante et il voulait plus que tout rencontré la personne à qui appartient cette odeur. Il se mit à courir dans la forêt suivant avec plaisir et entrain la douce odeur. Il ne courut pas bien longtemps mais son impatience couplée à son excitation lui donna l'impression de courir pendant des heures avant qu'enfin il n'arrive dans une clairière où l'odeur flottait se mêlant parfois à celle de la forêt et d'un serpent. Fenrir se cacha derrière un arbre et observa l'ange qui était allongé à même le sol. Le jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge était d'une beauté époustouflante. « Il est l'incarnation même de la grâce et de la beauté » pensa Fenrir en faisant courir son regard sur lui. Le jeune homme redressa la tête comme s'il avait entendu un bruit puis il la secoua et retourna à ce qu'il faisait. Fenrir s'approcha sans perdre des yeux le serpent et la beauté. Il s'allongea à côté de la beauté sans être trop proche de lui car il y avait le serpent. Il senti plus qu'il ne vit son compagnon de lune se tendre.

-Bonsoir. Dit Fenrir d'une voix qu'il espérait douce

-Bonsoir. Répondit le jeune homme plus par politesse qu'autre chose pourtant il parla d'une voix tellement douce que cela ne pouvait pas exister tant ce son était enchanteur pour les oreilles de Fenrir

Ils restèrent en silence l'un tendu et observant les botrucs alors que l'autre l'observait avec curiosité et tendresse. Nagini gardait un œil sur son petit et sur le jeune homme qui s'était ajouté à eux. Nagini comme toutes les mamans, même si son petit était un humain, avait de l'intuition. Elle pouvait donc dire que ce jeune homme ne voulait pas de mal à son petit pourtant ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle baisserait sa garde. Ils restèrent ainsi un long avant que Fenrir n'y tenant plus décida d'engager la conversation.

-Ils sont beau ces botrucs. Savais-tu qu'on les appelle aussi « _arboresprit_ » parce qu'ils peuvent te crever les yeux avec leurs longs doigts si tu menaces leur arbre ? Dit Fenrir

-Je ne savais pas. Merci. Dit Tom sans le regarder

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda Fenrir

-Je collecte des informations sur les botrucs. D'ailleurs en quoi cela vous regarde, monsieur ?!

-Fenrir. Dit-il

-Pardon ? Dit Tom totalement désarçonné par cette réponse

-Je m'appelle Fenrir Greyback. Et toi ? Demanda Fenrir en se disant que la drague ce n'étais vraiment pas son fort

-Oh. Je m'appelle Tom Riddle. Qu'est-ce que viens faire ici un membre de la célèbre famille Greyback ? Demanda Tom qui savait que cette famille était aussi puissante et prestigieuse que celle des Malfoy

-J'étais venu pour voir Poudlard ensuite j'ai eu soudainement envie de trouver des botrucs. Et j'ai trouvé des botrucs, un serpent et un Appolon.

-Un Appolon ? Demanda surpris en cherchant du regard de qui pouvait bien parler Fenrir

-Je parle de toi. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous dans cette forêt. Rigola Fenrir

Tom ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous le compliment du jeune homme. Tom se savait beau mais il n'avait pas cette lumineuse beauté caractéristique des Malfoy. Il ne se vantait pas de sa beauté et ne la considérait pas comme un acquis alors cela le faisait rougir quand on le complimentait lui qui y était si peu habitué à l'orphelinat. Lui qui était, un peu trop souvent à son goût, obligé de voler les fruits dans le petit jardin fruitier de l'église du quartier. Pourtant ce compliment ne lui semblait être comme celui de tous les autres qu'il pouvait recevoir à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que quand il disait cela il était simplement honnêtement comme s'il n'attendait rien en retour. Pendant que Tom pensait tout ceci Fenrir continuait à l'observer tout en se faisant la remarque qu'il était absolument adorable quand il rougissait.

-$ Un vrai charmeur. $ Siffla Nagini

Tom tourna un regard interrogateur vers son amie. Il ne voulait pas parler fourchelangue devant ce jeune homme. Il savait que ce don n'était pas bien vu à cause de la réputation de Salazar Serpentard alors il ne voulait pas. Heureusement pour lui, Nagini et lui se comprenaient depuis très longtemps et un simple regard leur suffisait pour se comprendre.

-$ Il a dit que tu étais un Appolon ce qui est un compliment. De plus, il semble désireux de te plaire. $ Expliqua Nagini qui avait reconnu dans le comportement du jeune Fenrir ce que pouvait faire certains mâles quand ils voulaient lui prouver qu'ils étaient parfait pour un accouplement

Tom observa un peu plus Nagini à la suite de sa déclaration. Il comprit rapidement qu'elle ne le laisserait pas seul avec Fenrir tant qu'elle aurait doute sur lui et ses attentions. Cette idée fit sourire Tom en se disant qu'elle se comportait avec lui comme le ferait sans doute une maman. Fenrir qui était très observateur comprit que Tom, son compagnon de lune, comprenait parfaitement le serpent. Il ne serait donc pas spécialement surpris d'apprendre que ce serpent était le sien. Mais comme il ne voulait rien dire sur son possible don, Fenrir ne dirait rien.

-Je ne pense pas être un Appolon. Murmura Tom en retournant à ses croquis tout en jetant un discret coup d'œil vers Fenrir pour voir que celui-ci était épaté par sa modestie

Honnêtement si lui avait la beauté de Tom, il serait sans aucun doute narcissique. Il n'était pas la personne la plus belle avec ses cicatrices sur le visage dû à ses pleines lunes difficiles. Cependant ce n'était pas cela qui allait lui empêcher de faire la connaissance de Tom. Il voulait apprendre à le connaître après tout il était son âme-sœur, la seule personne capable de le rendre heureux et de lui permettre de connaître l'amour. Fenrir sentait les regards de Tom sur lui mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que lui aussi voulait apprendre à le connaître sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-En fait, j'ai un devoir à rendre sur les botrucs. Est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre des choses sur eux ? Dit Tom sortant Fenrir de ses pensées

-Oui. Répondit Fenrir sautant sur l'occasion pour mieux apprendre à le connaître

-Que sais-tu sur eux ? Demanda Tom avec les yeux brillants de curiosité où on pouvait aussi y lire toute la soif de connaissance qui l'animait

-Je peux te dire qu'ils vivent très souvent dans des arbres dont le bois peut servir pour la fabrication des baguettes. Quand l'arbre est gardé par des botrucs, le fabricant leur jette un peu plus loin des cloportes pour les distraire le temps qu'il prenne ce dont il a besoin.

-Des cloportes ? Releva Tom impressionnait par ses connaissances

-Les botrucs adorent manger des cloportes c'est même le seul composant de leur alimentation.

-Tu en sais vraiment beaucoup. Merci, cela m'aide beaucoup. Lui Tom qui se détendait abaissant sa garde sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte contrairement à Nagini qui le remarqua tout comme Fenrir

-Je te remercie. Il te manque quoi comme information ? Dit Fenrir touchait par le compliment sur son savoir

Fenrir ne se prenait pas pour ce qu'il n'était pas autrement dit une lumière. Il savait se battre à main nu et avec la magie mais il n'était ni le plus fort ni le meilleur. Il connaissait des choses mais la plupart d'entre elles concernaient la vie en forêt ou sur la faune et la flore. Il était donc particulièrement touché par le comportement de Tom surtout qu'il pouvait sentir qu'il ne mentait pas. Ils continuèrent à discuter des botrucs alors que Fenrir et Tom en profitaient pour questionner l'autre sur des choses banales découvrant ce qu'il aimait. Fenrir découvrit que Tom aimait le noir et le rouge, qu'il était étudiant à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard, qu'il aimait les cours de défense contre les forces du mal et ceux sur les créatures magiques. Fenrir apprit aussi que Tom était orphelin en retour Fenrir lui dit qu'il ne lui restait plus que son père. La maladie avait emporté sa mère quand il avait quatre ans. Tom fut désolé pour lui non pas par pure politesse mais parce qu'il le pensait réellement. Fenrir répondit aux questions de Tom lui apprenant ainsi qu'il venait souvent voir Poudlard, qu'il aimait la forêt et les grands espaces, qu'il était scolarisé à domicile parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aller à Poudlard. Il lui raconta aussi qu'il n'était pas spécialement spirituel mais plutôt manuel, qu'il aimait le vert et la couleur argentée même s'il n'aimait pas l'argent. Il ne lui parla de cours puisque Tom avait bien compris qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement cela qui était plus manuel alors que lui était de nature curieuse et voulait toujours en apprendre plus parce que pour lui savoir était la seule chose qui pouvait le sortir de sa vie triste, difficile et presque sans avenir que lui offrait l'orphelinat. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit de vive voix à Fenrir celui-ci avait compris ce qu'il avait dit à demi-mots. Alors que le silence reprenait sa place entre eux sans pour autant être lourd, la cloche de l'immense horloge de Poudlard retentit dans le ciel paisible de la nuit. En entendant le son de la cloche Tom s'inquiéta de l'heure. Il jeta un rapide « _Tempus_ » pour voir qu'il était minuit. Il pesta dans sa barbe inexistante en se dépêchant de ranger son carnet et de retransformer le crayon en feuille. Il s'était dit de rester une heure ou deux dehors mais là cela faisait bien trois heures qu'il était dehors et le lendemain il commençait les cours à huit heures.

-Tu t'en vas ? Demanda Fenrir déçu à cette idée

-Oui, je dois me lever tôt demain pour les cours. Et il est déjà minuit. Répondit Tom en faisant discrètement signe à Nagini qu'ils s'en allaient

Tom se retourna pour partir sans rien ajouter de plus en suivant Nagini pour se repérer dans cette forêt si sombre à cette heure malgré les rayons de lune qui arrivaient à passer. Fenrir ne voulait pas le voir partir comme si ces quelques heures passaient ensemble ne signifiaient rien. Il avait passé les meilleures heures de sa vie et il ne comptait pas le laisser filer ainsi. Il attrapa son poignet avec juste assez de force pour le retenir sans risquer de lui faire. Tom se retourna l'observant avec surprise. Il essaya de récupérer son poignet si délicat mais Fenrir serra un peu plus fort. Nagini s'était redressée prête à attaquer si ce jeune Fenrir ne lâchait pas son petit. La posture de Nagini n'échappa pas à Tom pas plus qu'à Fenrir.

-Lâches-moi ! Dit Tom d'une sûre mais pourtant douce dans un murmure comme s'il craignait de troubler la quiétude de la forêt

-Tu ne vas pas me faire le coup de Cendrillon. Dit Fenrir avec un petit sourire aux lèvres en dé-serrant sa prise sur le poignet de Tom sans que cela soit suffisant pour qu'il puisse s'en aller

-Je ne suis pas Cendrillon. D'ailleurs, elle s'enfuie sans dire son prénom or tu connais mon prénom tout comme je connais le tien. Rétorqua Tom

-C'est vrai mais je ne sais pas où te trouvais en dehors de Poudlard.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir où me trouver ? Tu connais déjà mon prénom et mon nom ainsi que certaines choses sur moi.

-Oui. Mais vois-tu ces quelques heures avec toi ont été suffisantes pour moi savoir que je veux plus que tout apprendre à te connaître davantage.

-Je n'y crois pas. Trois petites heures ne suffisent pas à savoir cela. Que voulez-vous vraiment Fenrir Greyback ? Dit Tom en se rapprochant de lui ses yeux brillant de méfiance mais pourtant aussi avec l'espoir que quelqu'un voulait vraiment apprendre à le connaître

-Je te l'ai dit bel Appolon. Je veux apprendre à te connaître, qu'on devienne ami voire plus si Mère Magie le veux. Répondit honnêtement Fenrir sans lui dire qu'il était son compagnon de lune

Tom observa Fenrir droit dans les yeux en quête d'un quelconque mensonge mais il ne trouva rien d'autre qu'une sincérité pure. Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce constat. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où il voulait que le mène cette rencontre mais il voulait tenter l'aventure. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il voulait la tenté pas qu'il ne savait pourquoi il souriait autant ce soir. Tom s'approcha encore de Fenrir en même temps qu'il sentait ce-dernier lui lâchait doucement le poignet.

-Je te souhaite, une bonne fin de soirée, Fenrir. Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue et de se reculer précipitamment les joues chauffantes doucement

Fenrir resta pétrifier un instant avant de s'approcher de lu sous le regard curieux et interrogateur de Tom. Fenrir attrapa sa délicate main l'apporta à sa bouche et y fit un baise main. Il garda la main dans la sienne passant son pouce sur cette douce peau de porcelaine.

-Je te souhaite aussi une bonne soirée, Tom. J'espère pouvoir te revoir rapidement. Dit Fenrir aussi charmant que séducteur

-Merci. Je l'espère aussi. Dit Tom avant de retirer doucement sa main de celle de Fenrir

Il partit suivit de Nagini sans se retourner. Fenrir le regarda disparaître entre les arbres le manteau de la forêt et de la nuit se refermant sur lui. Tom marchait à travers la forêt voulant impérativement aller se coucher sinon il allait dormir debout comme disait Nagini. Une vraie mère poule. Dans sa course jusqu'à son dortoir, il ne put résister à la tentation de se retourner pour regarder la forêt en contre bas comme s'il espérait voir le jeune Fenrir en sortir.

-$ Allez petit Tom, tu vas être très fatigué demain. $ Siffla Nagini d'un ton pressant

-$ J'arrive. $ Dit Tom en se retournant pour mieux la suivre sans se douter que Fenrir, perchait dans un arbre de l'orée de la forêt, le regardait disparaître entre les murs de Poudlard

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Deux petits coups furent donner sur la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur Tom. Il entra dans la chambre éclairée par une simple sphère de lumière flottant doucement autour du sommier du lit à baldaquin. Il sourit en voyant Nagini coucher sur l'un des oreillers à côté de Fenrir qui était appuyé contre le sommier tenant dans ses bras Geoffrey. Geoffrey qui était bien blotti dans les bras de son papa et qui caressait d'une main la tête de Nagini. Aucuns d'eux ne semblaient avoir remarquer la présence de Tom. Il resta un peu à l'écart observant sa petite famille c'est quand il voyait des moments comme celui-ci qu'il avait encore plus envie que sa fille pointe le bout de son nez. Le sourire de Tom s'agrandit quand il remarqua Geoffrey tenait entre ses bras sa peluche de bébé celle que Bella lui avait offert le jour où elle l'avait vu pour la toute première fois.

-Alors, papa c'est comme ça que tu as rencontré père pour la première fois ? Demanda Geoffrey faisant ainsi comprendre à Tom ce que venait de raconter Fenrir

-Oui. Ton père était méfiant et moi je voulais juste le connaître plus que tout.

-Oh ! Dis papa, tu le penses encore ce que tu as pensé de père la première fois que tu l'as vu ? Demanda Geoffrey qui trouvait que l'histoire de ses parents était mil fois plus belle que celle des contes de princes et princesses qu'on lui avait raconté

-Qu'il est l'incarnation même de la grâce et de la beauté ? Comment pourrais-je pensais autre chose de ton père ? Demanda Fenrir avec un sourire aux lèvres en disant cela comme si c'était l'évidence

-Ce n'est pas possible. Admit Geoffrey _ Dis. Tu crois qu'il a pensé quoi de toi quand il t'a vu pour la première fois ? Demanda Geoffrey après un moment

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé. Avoua Fenrir

-J'ai pensé qu'il avait un certain charme avec un petit côté mystérieux que lui donné ses cicatrices lui donnant l'impression d'être une force de la nature mystérieuse. Dit Tom attirant l'attention de son fils et de son mari sur lui

Ce-dernier fut à la fois surpris de le découvrir là mais aussi par ce qu'il venait de dire. Après toutes ces années, ils découvraient chacun ce que l'autre avait pensé d'eux la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré. Ils étaient tous deux touchés par ce qu'avait pensé d'eux leur moitié, leur amour. Tom s'approcha du lit alors que Nagini glissait hors du lit pour aller chercher une ou deux bonnes grosses souris. Fenrir attrapa Tom par l'épaule et le rapprocha de Geoffrey et lui. Geoffrey qui vient s'installer confortablement entre les bras de ses deux parents.

-Cela faisait longtemps que tu étais là ? Demanda Fenrir

-Non. Je suis arrivé juste au moment où Geoffrey te posait des questions sur l'histoire que tu lui as raconté. Répondit Tom

-Papa m'a raconté votre rencontre aux claires de lune avec les botrucs. C'était tellement mignon et romantique. Dit Geoffrey tout souriant heureux de raconter à son père ce qu'il avait fait avec son papa avant qu'il n'arrive

-C'est que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais il me semble aussi que tu es sensé dormir. Lui sourit Tom

-Mais... Commença Geoffrey qui n'était pas fatigué et voulait bien encore une histoire sur l'histoire d'amour de ses parents

-Il faut que tu dormes, louveteau. Demain on va voir ta marraine et ton parrain sera là lui aussi avec Drago et tante Cissy. Dit Fenrir en lui passant une main dans les cheveux

-Tu ne voudrais pas être fatigué demain et être obliger de faire la sieste, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Tom pour le convaincre

-Non. Reconnut Geoffrey

-Alors, dors mon grand garçon. Papa et moi on te racontera encore d'autres histoires comme celle-ci sur nous, sur ta marraine ou sur ton parrain. Dit Tom en lui souriant avant de lui embrasser le front

Geoffrey retient difficilement un bâillement en se frottant les yeux. Il ne voulait pas dormir pourtant il semblait bien que le marchand de sable fût passé. Il sentit son papa s'écarter pour mieux le glisser sous ses draps. Il se retourna en tenant toujours sa peluche pendant que son papa le couvrait bien et que son père passait encore et toujours sa main dans ses cheveux dans geste calme et apaisant. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit chacun de ses parents se penchaient sr lui pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue ou sur le front le faisant doucement sourire d'un sourire ensommeillé.

-Bonne nuit, mon petit louveteau.

-Bonne nuit, Geoffrey, mon trésor.

-'Nuit, pa, pèr. Dit Geoffrey d'une voix endormit couper par un denier bâillement avant qu'il ne se laisse porter dans les bras de Morphée sous le regard tendre de Tom et Fenrir qui sortirent de la chambre main dans la main l'un contre l'autre à se dire des mots d'amour tout en allant vers leur chambre où passer encore un peu de la soirée dans cette ambiance romantique qui c'était installée entre eux

* * *

 **Petite info:**

Toutes les informations que je donne sur les botrucs, je les ai trouvé sur le site: har ry pot ter . fan dom fr / wi ki / Bo t ruc (tout est collé)

* * *

Une Reviews?

Aimez-vous ce principe? Avez-vous des attentes ou des choses que vous aimeriez apprendre dans un prochain bonus?


	44. Une nouvelle année

Salut, tout le monde.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos Reviews aussi bien à mon chapitre qu'à mon bonus qui vous a semble-t-il beaucoup plus. Alors encore merci, cela fait toujours autant plaisir

Réponses : **adnoide:** La rencontre de Tom et Fenrir à empêcher d'une certaine manière Tom de faire des choses aussi horribles que ce qu'il fait à ce moment là dans l'univers originel. Fenrir lui offre l'amour, le respect et la reconnaissance que Tom tant et que l'orphelinat ne lui offre pas.

 **Angelryoru:** Oui, mon vendeur de baguette ressemble à Michael Jackson. Quand je me suis imaginé un vendeur de baguette aussi " étrange " qu'Ollivander mais beaucoup plus coloré et stylé, l'image de Michael Jackson s'est imposé à mon esprit telle une évidence. J'avoue que je l'imagines bien entrain de danser et de chanter dans sa boutique quand il n'y a pas de client.

Sinon, c'est un nouveau chapitre qui a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 42 : Une nouvelle année**

Il était discrédité, humilié. Les quelques articles saignants de cette garce de Rita Skeeter avaient tout bonnement mis à mal sa réputation si durement acquise. Il avait tenté de porter plainte contre elle pour diffamation mais on l'avait envoyé bouler en lui disant que Rita Skeeter n'avait fait qu'écrire ce que tout le monde se demandé. Il crut devenir fou en entendant cette réponse surtout quand il remarqua tous les changements qui étaient survenus durant ses deux mois à Sainte-Mangouste. Il n'osait pas y croire. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans une dimension parallèle où on pouvait se passer de son avis. Comble de son malheur quand il mangea l'un de ses nombreux bonbons aux citrons, il gonfla et devient rouge. Il ne revient à son état normal qu'au bout de deux longues heures quand le Médicomage Green eut la bonté de lui jeter un sort retirant toutes traces et résidus de citron dans son organisme. Le Médicomage Green repartit avec toutes ses réserves de produits au citron non sans l'avoir grondé comme s'il était un stupide enfant. Mais voilà Albus Dumbledore était persuadé que le destin l'aimait. Aussi il ne fut pas surpris d'avoir trois cadeaux de ce-dernier. Le premier fut Edgar un oiseau chanteur au même plumage que ce traître de Fumseck. Edgar fut rapidement ensorcelé pour ressembler à Fumseck dont il prit la place dans son bureau pendant que ce-dernier était enfermé dans une cage loin des regards. Son deuxième cadeau fut qu'il tomba en amour pour des bonbons à la fraise. Le troisième fut un jeu de fléchettes géant absolument malsain pour toutes personnes saines d'esprit. Le jeu de fléchettes avait pour cible le visage de toutes les personnes qu'il détestait soit la famille Greyback-Riddle, Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. Le jeu était magique alors quand il touchait un visage souriant celui-ci était remplacé par le cadavre défiguré et ensanglanté de la personne qu'il avait touché. Ce jeu couplait aux bonbons aux fraises le détendaient aussi bien que ses tant aimé bonbons aux citrons.

Malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers mois, Abus était confiant en l'avenir. Le fils de son ennemi revenait dans son école accompagnait des jumeaux de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange sans oublier Drago Malfoy. Sirius Black ne lui mangeait plus autant dans la main à cause de l'affaire Harry Potter mais ce n'était pas grave parce qu'il avait encore la loyauté de Severus, Pompom, Alastor et le reste du corps enseignant de Poudlard. Il avait aussi de grand projet pour cette année et cette petite sotte de Ginnerva Weasley. Mais pour l'instant il était seul dans ses appartements à observer ce traître de Fumseck être si misérable, si décrépi, si triste ne souhaitant que la liberté ou la mort qu'il n'obtiendrait pas. Albus avait soumis à l'état de vieille peluche bonne à être jeter à la poubelle celui qui fut pendant longtemps son allié.

-Tu vois Fumseck. Une nouvelle année va commencer d'ici peu de temps et toi tu là. Seul dans ce lieu où nul ne peut venir te libérer de ta triste et misérable décadence face à mon pouvoir. Dit Albus avec un sourire froid pas le moins du monde désolé

Fumseck releva la tête pour plonger son regard vert pomme triste dans celui bleu et sans cœur de celui qui fut son ami et maître. Il regarda ce sorcier en qui il avait placé tant d'espoir. Il n'était plus cela pour lui comme pouvait le prouver son plumage indigo et argenté. Albus n'était plus qu'un fou dont son acte contre lui allait être compris et ressentit par toutes les créatures magiques, comme les appelés les sorciers aux pouvoirs de ce pays.

- _Aide-moi, Poudlard, ma vieille amie. Aide-moi avant qu'il n'essaye de me tuer quand je m'enflammerai._ Chanta tristement Fumseck dans un son suppliant dont le son fit sourire de fierté Dumbledore

XxxXxxX

Loin de Poudlard à la garde King's Cross, les parents disaient « au-revoir » et donner leurs dernières recommandations et conseils à leurs enfants. Au milieu de tous ces parents, Rodolphus et Bella ne faisaient pas exception. Ils semblaient vouloir noyer les jumeaux sous les conseils et recommandations en tous genres. Ni Bella ni Rodolphus pas même Violette étaient prêt à regarder Christian et Maximilien partir jusqu'au prochaine vacances malgré les miroirs à double sens offert par Lucius. Les jumeaux n'ont plus n'étaient pas prêt à partir dans ce lieu inconnu mais savoir que leurs cousins seraient avec eux les rassurés beaucoup. Molly Weasley et toute sa famille passèrent à côté des Lestranges pour rejoindre le train qui n'allait plus tarder à partir. Quand elle vit ce spectacle, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Pauvres gosses. On n'aurait jamais dû laisser ces deux fous adopter.

Molly parla suffisamment fort pour que Christian, Violette, Maximilien et leurs parents entendent. Les enfants furent évidemment choqués par ces propos aussi cruels et froids de cette femme. Rodolphus et Bellatrix donnèrent un regard noir à Molly. Elle n'avait pas à dire cela surtout que tous les professionnels de l'adoption en chargent de leur dossier approuvaient et assuraient qu'ils étaient plus que très bien parti pour l'adoption définitive.

-Et être aussi langue de vipère devrait être interdit. Dit une voix de femme froide derrière Molly

Celle-ci se retourna pour tomber sur un couple avec une petite fille. Tania qui était habillé tout de noir fusillait comme Angelo qui lui était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'un tee-shirt rouge. Tania et Angelo ne laissèrent pas à Molly le temps de se défendre qu'ils partirent rejoindre la famille Lestrange. Molly ne put que regarder ce couple s'éloignait. Ils avaient osé l'insulter devant sa famille, cela allait se payer. Pourtant ce qu'ignorait Molly c'est qu'en dehors de ses deux derniers le reste de sa famille approuvait les propos du couple même s'ils ne l'auraient pas dit de cette façon.

-Esmeralda ! Comment vas-tu ? Dit Rabastan en attrapant dans ses bras sa filleule qui se précipitait sur lui

-Je vais très bien. Et toi, parrain ? Dit la petite en souriant

-Je vais bien aussi. Mais vous allez tous me manquer. Dit Rabastan en disant sa dernière phrase comme s'il allait fondre en larmes

-Toi aussi, tu vas nous manquer ! S'exclamèrent Christian, Esmeralda et Maximilien d'une même voix sans avoir pris la peine de réfléchir

-Et nous ? S'exclamèrent leurs parents et Violette

-Vous allez aussi leur manqué mais le train va bientôt partir. Dit la voix douce de Narcissa en indiquant la grosse horloge de la gare

Les enfants dirent « au-revoir » de manière triste parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils seraient si longtemps sans voir et embrasser leurs parents. Drago qui était resté sur le quai avec ses parents fut rejoint par Geoffrey qui était arrivé en avance. Tom et Fenrir avait impérativement voulu le déposer et avaient donc décider de venir plutôt. Drago et Geoffrey dirent eux aussi « au-revoir » aux trois couples avant d'embarquer Esmeralda, Maximilien et Christian avec eux. Pendant ce temps-là, le couple Dorva, Malfoy et Lestrange était encore sur le quai ne voulant partir qu'une fois que le train aurait quitté la gare.

-Au fait. Pourquoi Esmeralda n'a pas d'animaux ? Demanda Rabastan

-Elle ne l'a pas oublié j'espère. Dit Narcissa un brin inquiet

-Non. Esmeralda n'a pas oublié son animal. On ne lui en a pas acheté. Expliqua Angelo

-Pourquoi ? Elle va en avoir besoin à Poudlard. Dit Bellatrix qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils avaient fait cela

-Mon père veut lui offrir sa première chouette. Mais on n'était pas encore prêt à le laisser rencontrer Esmeralda alors on a convenu qu'il lui enverrait une lettre avec la chouette. Expliqua Tania

-Comme cela. Il fera un premier pas vers elle qui sera plus personnel et concret qu'une rencontre organisée par vous. Comprirent Rodolphus et Lucius

-Exact. Dirent Tania et Angelo en souriant alors que le train partait

Geoffrey mena Drago et les enfants jusqu'au compartiment réservé par leurs amis. Là, ils les présentèrent à leurs amis leurs permettant ainsi de connaître plus de monde et de ne pas risquer de passer le voyage seul. Ils firent donc la connaissance de Blaise, Théo, Vincent, Abigail, Pansy, Neville et Greg avec plaisir autour de bonbons et gâteaux. Les garçons ne surent pas s'ils devaient être content ou inquiet pour Esmeralda. Pansy et Abigail avaient craqué pour cette petite aux yeux noirs avec des cheveux noirs aux mèches rouges rubis. Les filles avaient semble-t-il décidé qu'elle serait autant leur protégé que leur poupée géante.

-Au faite, ma puce, tu n'as pas d'animaux ? Demanda Pansy qui lui faisait une belle tresse sous les conseils d'Abigail qui avait des projets pour la tresse

-Non. Mes parents n'ont pas voulu. Répondit Esmeralda

-Ils doivent avoir leur raison. La rassura Neville se faisant récompenser par sourire

Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement chacun racontant les bonnes vacances en famille qu'ils avaient passés. Ils discutèrent aussi du point de vue de leurs parents et du leurs sur le professeur Gilderoy Lockhart qu'ils allaient avoir cette année. En dehors des parents de Neville tous les autres furent contre et donnèrent leurs anciens manuels à leur enfant. Heureusement pour Neville sa grand-mère ne partagea pas le même choix que ses parents et lui donna le manuel de son père Franck quand il était encore à Poudlard. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà dit que sa grand-mère était absolument géniale ?

Loin de leurs tranquillité Ronald et Ginnerva Weasley passaient leur voyage ensemble. Le frère concoctant des plans pour se débarrasser du pupille et de l'immonde fils de Lucius Malfoy. Pendant ce-temps sa petite-sœur écrivait dans un carnet de cuir noir.

Le Poudlard Express roula longtemps et lentement pour tous les élèves qui avaient hâte d'être arrivé comme pour Albus Dumbledore qui attendait avec impatience la nouvelle génération sur laquelle il allait asseoir son autorité en ne leur apprenant que ce qu'il jugeait bon pour eux et qui le laisserait être le sorcier le plus puissant digne de Merlin.

Enfin le train arriva en gare libérant les élèves excités d'être enfin dans leur dortoir mais surtout de pouvoir déguster le délicieux banquet avec leurs camarades. Geoffrey et ses amis prendraient cette année les calèches comme pour toutes leurs autres années à Poudlard. Esmeralda, Christian et Maximilien eurent dû mal à se séparer de leurs nouveaux amis et cousins pour certains. Des mots rassurants et encourageants les persuadèrent de rejoindre Hagrid et les premières années. Ce qui les rassura encore plus fut de voir que leurs amis attendaient qu'ils partent bien dans les barques avant de monter dans la dernière calèche.

Quand ils furent tous dans la grande salle excepté les premières années, Dumbledore donna un regard noir à Geoffrey qu'il tenait pour responsable de ce qui l'avait rendu allergique au citron. Son regard ne passa pas inaperçu pour Pompom Pomfresh et Severus. Pompom eut l'intuition qu'Albus lui ferait envoyer le petit plus que nécessaire en une année pour un enfant. Severus, lui, décida que selon ce qu'il verrait durant le repas il en parlerait ou non à Lucius. Geoffrey remarqua aussi le regard du Directeur sur lui mais il supposa que c'était parce que Dray, Blaise et Théo étaient à la table des Poufsouffles. Ils discutèrent joyeusement avec les élèves de Poufsouffles jusqu'à ce que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent sur Pomona Chourave guidant les premières années comme l'avait fait les professeurs McGonagalle pour eux. Le professeur McGonagalle avait déjà apporté le tabouret avec le Choixpeau qui chanta exactement la même chanson que l'année dernière mais cette fois-ci il mit un point d'honneur sur l'entente entre les Maisons pour le plus grand déplaisir de Dumbledore. Le professeur expliqua comment aller se passer la répartition et celle-ci commença. Honnêtement personne n'y prêta vraiment attention juste pour applaudir quand le Choixpeau hurlait le nom de leur Maison.

-Dorva, Esmeralda ! Appela le professeur Chourave

La petite sortie de la foule et marcha jusqu'au tabouret en sentant le regard de tout le monde sur elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise puisque depuis le jugement de son parrain tout le monde savait que sa mère est la fille d'Alastor Maugrey alors cela fait beaucoup de bruit. Esmeralda fit comme ses parents lui avait dit autrement dit « ignores tous ces véracasses, contentes toi d'être toi-même ». Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau lui couvrit les yeux la plongeant dans le noir

- _Je vois beaucoup de courage, un désir d'apprendre toujours plus et de faire ses preuves. Je vois aussi que tu es très ouverte d'esprit. C'est très intéressant tout ça. J'hésite entre Serdaigle et Serpentard. Hum...Oui c'est ça ! Celle-ci te mènera beaucoup plus loin._ **SERPENTARD !**

La Choixpeau disparut en même temps que la table de Serpentard applaudissait la venue de la nouvelle élève. Abigail, Geoffrey, Théo, Blaise et Drago l'applaudirent depuis la table de Poufsouffle alors que Neville le faisait depuis la table de Gryffondor. Dumbledore qui s'attendait à ce que la petite aille à Gryffondor fut aussi surpris qu'en colère. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle suive d'autre traces que celles de son grand-père. La répartition continua lentement jusqu'à enfin arrivée à la fin de l'alphabet.

-Storm-Lestrange, Christian ! Appela le professeur Chourave

Christian s'écarta de son frère et traversa le groupe restant de première année. Il se souvenait que son frère, leur sœur et lui avaient voulu porter le nom de leurs parents adoptifs. L'adoption n'avait pas voulu parce qu'ils n'étaient pas encore adoptés définitivement mais comme les enfants le voulaient impérativement ils firent le compris de le leur donner comme deuxième nom. Ils s'étaient contentés de cela mais s'ils étaient définitivement adoptés comme ils espéraient de tout leur cœur ils prendraient le nom de leurs parents adoptifs et abandonneraient l'autre. Christian traversa le groupe et marcha jusqu'au tabouret alors qu'il sentait le regard encourageant de son frère. Il s'assit sur le tabouret le Choixpeau lui cacha un peu la vue.

- _Oh, comme c'est intéressant ! Tu es si complexe mais à la fois si simple a placé. Calme et réservé comme la rivière qui dort mais pourtant aussi puissant et dévastateur qu'un tsunami quand tu es en colère ou que l'on touche à ta famille que tu aimes tant pour qui ta loyauté et sans faille. Tu as un cœur de Gryffondor mais ta place est à..._ **POUFSOUFFLE !**

Entendant le Choixpeau hurlait le nom de sa Maison pour son cousin Geoffrey fut fou de joie. Abigail et lui devinrent excité comme des puces. Christian rendit le Choixpeau et alla à sa table où il fut accueilli par des applaudissements tonitruants comme s'ils venaient d'avoir Merlin. Certains se demandèrent qu'elle mouche les avait piqués avant de se dire que ce n'était bien grave et qu'ils ne feraient jamais autant de bruit que les Gryffondors. Dumbledore serra furieusement les dents en réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en prendre au jeune garçon pour s'attaquer à Rodolphus et Bellatrix. Cependant, Albus se rassura quand il entendit Pomona dire :

-Storm-Lestrange, Maximilien !

Maximilien s'avança aussi jusqu'au tabouret et comme son frère le Choixpeau lui couvrit les yeux. Mais il eut le temps de voir le regard étrange du Directeur qui n'était pas discret.

- _Oh ! Tu es aussi intéressant que ton jumeau. Voyons voir qui tu es. Tu es calme et très réfléchi. Tu préfères la ruse à la bagarre pourtant pour ta sœur que tu aimes tant comme ta famille tu n'hésites pas à sortir les poings. Tu as un bon fond et un esprit vif. La Maison de ton frère t'irait bien pour tant je suis persuadé qu'une autre pourra révéler tous ton potentiel. Et c'est..._ **SERDAIGLE !**

La table de Serdaigle l'accueillit sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement auquel participait ses amis à Serpentards et Poufsouffles. Maximilien rejoint sa table mais en chemin il ne put s'empêcher de donner un regard à son jumeau qui leva sa main droite avec son pouce et son index de lever. Maximilien sourit en voyant se geste. Il savait que cela signifiait que peu importe la Maison ou le lieu où il était son frère penserait et serait toujours là même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Maximilien lui rendit son geste et rejoint sa table rassurait à l'idée que sa répartition ne l'éloignerait pas de son frère. Maximilien se sentit un peu seul à cette table où il ne connaissait personne. Pourtant il se sentit bien moins seul quand son regard vairon tomba dans bleu rêveur de la jolie petite Luna Lovegood avec qui son frère et lui avaient partagé leur barque. Severus était très attentif au comportement et regard d'Albus sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte trop pris comme il était dans ses pensées. Severus remarqua qu'il n'approuvait pas du tout le placement des enfants adoptifs de Bella et Rodolphus comme s'il voulait impérativement les voir suivre la route de leurs parents en allant à Serpentard où il aurait fait ce qu'il voulait d'eux. « Ils ont grandi loin des Lestrange. Ils n'ont pas assez passé de temps avec eux pour qu'ils les corrompent » pensa Albus en comprenant que Maximilien et Christian avaient déjà leur propre personnalité et caractère avant d'être adopter. La répartition se poursuivit et se termina sur le « Gryffondor » qu'hurla le Choixpeau après avoir à peine frôler la tête de la jeune Ginnerva Weasley. Le professeur Chourave partit ranger le Choixpeau et à son retour le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours.

-Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle. Je ne vous ferait pas un long discours car je sais combien vous avez faim et êtes impatient de rejoindre votre dortoir. Je vous dirai simplement que la forêt interdite est toujours interdite, que le couvre-feu de vingt et une heure doit être respecté. Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir accueillir chaleureusement le professeur Gilderoy Lockhart qui assurera les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit. Dit-il avant que les plats n'apparaissent

La grande salle se rempli du brouhaha des conversations joyeuses où les nouveaux faisaient la connaissance des anciens et de ceux de leurs âges. Ce brouhaha et cette joie rassura Dumbledore autant que la délicieuse tartelette aux fraises qu'il mangeait. Cette nouvelle génération serait manipulable et le considérait déjà comme le Merlin de ce siècle. Cela faisait tellement de bien à son égo.

Le repas se déroula bien sans que rien d'anormal ne se passe jusqu'à ce que le jeune Christian Storm-Lestrange ne se lève pour rejoindre la table des Serdaigles où il s'installa face à son jumeau. Et là depuis leur table des professeurs qui furent inquiet par le silence soudain ; ils virent des premières années questionnaient leurs aînés avant de se lever et d'aller à une autre table où ils rejoignirent ceux avec qui ils avaient sympathiser durant le voyage. Ce spectacle ravi les professeurs qui ne se désolé du manque d'entente entre les Maisons. Dumbledore serra les dents de colère face à ce spectacle. Les choses ne devaient pas se passer comme ça dans sa si merveilleuse école.

-Il a un souci, Albus ? Demanda Minerva qui commençait à douter de lui à cause de toutes les choses qu'il avait faits et dont la gazette avait parlé

-Non aucun si ce n'est que je n'approuve pas ses changements de table.

-Je ne vous comprends pas, Albus. Cela permet une meilleure entente entre les Maisons. Dit Flitwick

-Oui mais pas dès le premier jour. Ils ne se prennent pas le temps de faire la connaissance de leurs camarades de Maison. Reconnut Albus même s'il partageait le désaccord de Ronald et Ginnerva Weasley pour ce spectacle

Le repas se termina tranquillement dans une ambiance tout aussi joyeuse et bonne qu'au début. Finalement, ils chantèrent l'hymne de Poudlard dans une cacophonie sans nom. Albus joua son rôle de papy gâteau aux étoiles dans les yeux et au cœur sur la main tout en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Les élèves suivirent leurs Préfets jusqu'à leur dortoir où leur Directeur ou Directrice de Maison leu fit un petit topo sur les règles et consignes à respecter avant de les laisser se coucher ou écrire une lettre pour les plus courageux que le sommeil n'avait pas encore vaincu. Pendant ce temps-là, Albus envoya Edgar portait une lettre à son peut-être futur professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Un homme haïssant le Serpentards autant que les Mangemorts qui avaient mutilés jusqu'à la mort son frère Benjy Fenwick.

XxxXxxX

Loin de Poudlard loin de l'agitation de l'Angleterre, un homme lisait une lettre venue d'un vieil ami qu'il avait longtemps cru coupable de trahison. Cet homme avait une apparence frêle au visage abîmé par des cicatrices. Il avait ses cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches grises. Il était vêtu tout de beige faisant ressortir ses yeux noisette aux reflets ambrés. La seule couleur sur lui en dehors de celle de ses cheveux, vêtements ou yeux était le noir de ses deux immenses tatouages. L'un partait de son cou pour s'étalait dur tout son bras droit et finir sa main. L'autre était principalement sur son torse et une partie remontait vers son bras gauche où il s'étendait aussi jusqu'à sa main. Son premier tatouage était tout simplement un immense loup descendant avec colère du ciel. Le bout de la queue dans le ciel se trouvait dans son cou et l'imposant corps du loup s'étendait sur tout son bras droit alors que la gueule ouverte sur de puissants crocs finissait sur sa main. Son deuxième tatouage était une immense pieuvre dessinait sur son torse. Elle aussi bouillonnait de colère. Dans ses tentacules, elle avait des bateaux, des animaux féroces, des héros légendaires qu'elle broyait en deux avec une aisance phénoménale alors que la mer en furie répondait à son appel de colère. Le dernier tentacule qui courait le long de son bras gauche tenait férocement un magyar à pointe qu'elle venait de tuer à la vue de son visage. La gueule du magyar à pointe était ouverte sur un silencieux cri déchirant de douleur dessinait sur sa main gauche. Cet homme était frêle sûrement pas de première jeunesse si on croyait ses cheveux mais il était impressionnant et dangereux comme le crier ses tatouages. Il jeta un nouveau regard à la lettre et la lut une nouvelle fois faisant plus attention à ce qui était écris.

« _Cher Lunard_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne te considères pas comme un monstre. Je ne sais pas où tu es. Et j'ignore si Réglisse te trouvera. J'ignore si tu suis les actualités en Angleterre. Si c'est le cas, tu sais sans aucun doute que cela fait un an que je suis libre. J'ai récupéré tous ce qui m'avait été pris et j'ai retrouvé mon poste d'Auror. J'ai commencé à faire la paix avec Narcissa et Bellatrix. D'ailleurs, j'ai aidé Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan pour qu'ils soient jugés une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient aussi innocents que moi._

 _Je te parle encore et encore de ce j'ai fait mais je ne te demande pas ce que tu es devenu. Arrives-tu à enseigner comme tu le voulais tant ? As-tu trouvé quelqu'un ? Es-tu heureux ? J'ai tellement de question mais si peu face à mon envie de te voir et de savoir ce que tu deviens._

 _Est-ce que tu sais qu'Harry a été tué par des loup-garous quand il ne devait avoir que quatre ans ? Il a pu être identifier seulement grâce à sa cicatrice en forme d'éclaire. Il s'est passé tant de choses ces-dernières années. Tellement que je ne sais plus si Dumbledore et l'Ordre sont dignes de confiance._

 _Tu me manques, Lunard._

 _Sirius Black_ »

L'homme reposa la lettre et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour réfléchir. Oui, les choses avaient changé. Oui, il était au courant de tous les scandales qui avait frappé l'Angleterre sorcière. Il était parfaitement au courant pour Harry, Sirius, Bellatrix et le reste. Il n'était pas resté loin des informations concernant l'Angleterre qui l'avait vu grandir. Cependant, il était resté trop longtemps loin d'elle. Il était tant qu'il rentre. Il monta à l'étage dans sa chambre faire rapidement les bagages d'un coup de baguette. Il descendit d'abord avec son sac et son long manteau beige avant de remonter chercher le reste.

-Rémus ! Appela une voix inquiète qu'il connaissait bien mais dont il n'aima pas le ton

Il descendit les escaliers avec dans les mains les bagages. Il vit un jeune homme du même âge que lui regardait avec crainte ses bagages. Le jeune homme était beau avec ses cheveux bronze mi-longs aux reflets rouges et ses yeux verts-gris. Il portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise grise moulante comme son pantalon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le jeune homme

-Il est temps que je rentre en Angleterre, Caspian.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de ce pays dont les lois ont brisé ton enfance la plongeant dans la peur et la solitude. Dit Caspian soulageait que son compagnon ne le quitte pas comme il l'avait craint

-J'ai reçu une lettre d'un vieil ami qui crois que je n'ai pas changé et que je lui serrai de bon conseil.

-Il est bien bête. Bien sûr que tu as changé. Tout le monde change. Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je pensais que l'on pourrait s'installer quelque temps en Angleterre et revenir ici pour les vacances. Dit Rémus qui s'était rapprocher de lui pour mieux lui passer une main dans les cheveux

-Il est vrai que notre travail nous le permettrait. Mais où vivrons-nous ? Et que dirons-nous à Lucian, Atlantica et Jellal ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon cœur. On enverra un message aux enfants. Quant à la maison, il a celle de mes parents décédés.

-Je vois que tu as pensé à tous.

-Oui. Tu veux venir avec moi ou tu veux rester ? Je ne t'obligerais pas à me suivre.

-Ne rêves pas, Rem. Bagarreur comme tu es avec Lunard, je ne vous laisserai pas seul. Et puis, j'ai bien envie de voir mon idiot de frère. Dit Caspian

-Dans ce cas c'est décidé nous partons ! Déclara Rem en souriant

-Attends que je prévienne les enfants et que je vérifie mes bagages. Dit Caspian en se dirigeant vers le petit secrétaire où rédigeait sa lettre

-D'accord. Il n'y a que ton katana que je n'ai pas préparer.

-Entendu. Que penses-tu de : « _Les enfants Dad et moi partons nous installer en Angleterre. Rassurez-vous nous gardons la maison. Nous nous installons dans la maison où a grandi Dad. A part cela, on espère que votre rentrée se passe bien._

 _Bisous_

 _Papa et Dad_

 _P._ _S : l'adresse est : 13 trèfles à Loutry S_ _te_ _Champoule »_

-C'est une bonne lettre et l'adresse est la bonne.

-Parfait. Je l'envoie pendant ce temps tu récupères mon katana. Et on pourra y aller. Au fait, tu as bien pris ta faux ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et Caspian arrête de stresser tout ira bien.

Caspian lui sourit et envoya la lettre. Il vérifia ses bagages, prit son katana. Et après un dernier tout pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien oublier, ils quittèrent la maison. Ils partirent pour l'aéroport où ils ensorcelèrent leurs armes pour qu'elles passent sans le moindre problème. Durant le vol Rémus décida d'écrire une lettre pour Sirius.

-Tu vas écrire à ton imbécile d'ami ? Demanda Caspian même s'il se doutait de sa réponse

-Oui. Je vais lui donner rendez-vous dans un lieu public où il se tiendra à carreau. Dit Rémus qui n'était pas vraiment sûr de la réaction de Sirius quand il le verrait

-Où vas-tu lui donner rendez-vous ? Demanda Caspian curieux

-Dans la grande salle de Poudlard pleine de monde après nous irons sûrement ailleurs.

-En voilà une bonne idée. Je devrais faire pareil pour mon idiot de frère mais dans un lieu à son image. Dit Caspian avec un petit sourire froid absolument adorable

Sur ces belles paroles, ils se mirent à écrire leur lettre. Rémus ne voulait pas trop en dire à Sirius dans sa lettre. Il voulait lui laisser la surprise. Il voulait le surprendre quand il verrait que le gentil petit Rémus Lupin terrifié et se cachant derrière ses amis était devenu un redoutable chasseur de prime quand il ne donnait pas des cours à domicile. Caspian voulait lui aussi surprendre son frère en lui faisant la surprise que lui qu'on disait condamné à cause de sa maladie moldue et aussi puissant qu'un cracmol était devenu un Maître des Magies Anciennes plus respecté et puissant que son idiot de frère. Sans qu'ils ne se le disent, ils avaient donné rendez-vous le même jour, Rémus le soir à l'heure du repas et Caspian le matin à l'heure de pointe.

-Tu as eu une bonne idée, Rem. Dit Caspian en s'appuyant contre lui

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Rémus pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi il lui disait cela

-L'Angleterre n'a pas cru en nous préférant nous humilier et nous traité comme des parias. Il est temps qu'on lui montre qu'elle a eu tort.

-Oui, tu as raison, mon cœur. Il est temps qu'on lui montre qui on est. Dit Rémus le serrant plus fort contre lui alors que les hôtesses de l'air annoncer qu'ils amorçaient l'atterrissage

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions? ...Je suis tout ouïe.


	45. Les liens du cœur dépassent le temps

Salut, tout le monde

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Eh oui, j'ai plein d'idée et cela vient tout seul.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Réponses aux Reviews (parce qu'elles font toujours autant plaisir) :

 **Mama-Milie :** Je suis ravi que tu aimes mon concept pour Lunard. J'avoue que j'aime l'idée qu'il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds.

 **Angelyoru :** Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne compte pas laisser Fumseck dans cette situation mais ce sera pour le prochain chapitre.

 **Guest** et **stormtrooper2 :** L'identité du frère de Caspian va vous être révéler en espérant que mon choix vous plaira autant qu'à moi

Encore merci à tous pour vos Reviews.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 43 :** **Les liens du cœur dépassent le temps**

Maximilien se retourna et tâtonna à la recherche de son maudis réveil qui ne voulait pas se taire. Quand il le trouva enfin il fut on ne peut plus ravi du silence retrouver. Il commença à se remettre sous ses draps prêts à se rendormir quand il senti quelqu'un le secouer.

-Allez debout, Max. Dit une voix

-Hmm. Je déteste ce surnom. On dirait le prénom d'un chien. Râla Maximilien en sortant de son lit aux draps bleus et argents

-Peut-être mais cela fonctionne comme réveil. Dit la voix

-Mouais. Au fait, chalut Oscar. Dit Maximilien en partant vers la salle de bain avec sous le bras ses affaires qu'il avait préparé la veille

Maximilien se lava et s'habilla quand il sorti de la salle de bain il était bien réveillé et d'attaque pour une nouvelle journée. Il s'assit sur son lit où il vérifia le contenu de son sac de cours en même temps qu'il discutait avec Oscar Firefox son camarade de dortoir et ami. Durant le repas la veille, il avait sympathisé avec le jeune blond aux yeux bleus et l'intelligence vive. Oscar était un sang-mêlé sorcier par son père. Ensemble ils quittèrent leur chambre pour rejoindre leurs camarades dans la salle commune où les livres se bataillaient une place avec les fenêtres, les cheminées et les espaces détentes. Les élèves d'années supérieurs les accompagnèrent dans la grande salle où un délicieux petit-déjeuner les attendait. Maximilien repéra ses deux cousins et leurs amis à la table des Serpentards avec Christian alors il les rejoignit en emmenant Oscar avec lui, après lui avoir demander s'il était contre l'idée de manger à la table des Serpentards.

-Salut, tout le monde ! Dit Maximilien en souriant

-Salut. Comment vas-tu ? Dit Christian

-Bien. Et toi ? Dit Maximilien en rendant leur salut à ses amis

-Bien. Qui est-ce ? Demanda Christian en indiquant Oscar

-Bonjour. Je suis Oscar Firefox. Se présenta-t-il

-Ne restez pas debout. Dit Théo en leur indiquant deux places

Ils s'installèrent et se mirent à déjeuner tout en discutant. Geoffrey et ses amis se présentèrent à Oscar qui fut ravi de faire leur connaissance. Ils continuèrent à déjeuner tranquillement quand enfin le courrier arriva. Tout le monde leva la tête pour voir s'il avait du courrier ou des paquets de sucreries. Ils reçurent tous avec plaisir une lettre de leurs parents qu'ils s'empressèrent de lire. Les derniers hiboux et chouettes volaient encore au plafond à la recherche de leur destinataire quand une deux chouettes et un phénix trouvèrent enfin leur destinataire. La chouette postale et le phénix filèrent sur Dumbledore qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir autre chose que la réponse de son peut-être futur professeur. Mais bon, il commença par son phénix. Esmeralda qui terminait de lire la chouette de ses parents fut surpris de voir une chouette des neiges se posait devant elle.

-Qu'attends-tu pour prendre la lettre qu'elle t'apporte ? Demanda Geoffrey

-Je ne la connais pas. Expliqua Esmeralda

-Si tu veux savoir de qui elle vient, il faut que tu ouvres la lettre. Dit Drago

Esmeralda se décida donc à décrocher la lettre libérant ainsi la chouette qui contre toute attente ne s'envola pas. Ils notèrent tous ce fait et certains se mirent à imaginer pourquoi elle restait là. Greg pensa qu'elle devait avoir faim alors il donna du bacon qu'elle mangea avec plaisir. Pendant ce-temps, Esmeralda ouvrit sa lettre dont elle ne connaissait pas l'écriture.

« __Chère Esmeralda,__

 _ _Je ne sais pas vraiment par__ _ _quoi commencé ni même par où. Je me doute que tu ne sais pas qui je suis alors je vais commencer par me présenter. Je suis Alastor Maugrey, ton grand-père. Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais vu et que tu ne me connais pas. Je dois dire qu'il en est un peu de même pour moi mais j'ai déjà vu une photo de toi. Tu étais tellement belle sur cette photo mais je suis sûr que tu l'es encore plus en vrai. Tania, ta mère, a dû te dire que les aléas de la vie et nos choix nous ont séparés pendant longtemps. Les moldus disent qu'il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis. Eh bien, j'ai décidé de ne pas être un plus longtemps. Cela me ferait tellement plaisir que l'on apprenne à se connaître et que peut-être un jour quand tu le voudras on pourra se rencontrer.__

 _ _Je sais que tes parents ne t'ont pas acheté d'animal pour Poudlard. C'est parce que je voulais le faire moi-même. Je ne connais pas tes goûts alors j'espère que cette chouette des neiges te plaît. Considère cette chouette comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire et aussi d'entrée à Poudlard.__

 _ _J'espère que ta Maison te plaît et que tu t'es fait des amis. Tout comme j'espère avoir rapidement de tes nouvelles si tu veux acceptes que l'on fasse connaissance.__

 _ _A très bientôt,__

 _ _Alastor Maugrey__

 _ _P.S : La chouette est un mâle aimant le bacon. Trouve-lui un joli prénom. »__

-Ça va ? Demanda Blaise en voyant qu'elle semblait être secouer par la lettre

-Oui. C'est une lettre de mon grand-père. Il veut qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Il m'offre aussi cette chouette.

-C'est cool. Tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda Greg

-En tout cas, j'avais raison pour le coup de l'animal. D'ailleurs tu devrais lui trouver un prénom. Dit Neville

-Je crois que je vais accepter de faire sa connaissance. Quant à la chouette je vais l'appeler... Radiant. Dit Esmeralda alors que son nouvel ami hululait joyeusement

-Encore un prénom étrange pour une pauvre chouette. Soupira Drago faisant rire ses amis qui connaissaient le nom de celles des jumeaux

Ils continuèrent le reste du petit-déjeuner tranquillement simplement interrompu par les professeurs distribuant les emplois du temps. Les élèves d'années supérieurs assurèrent aux premières années qu'ils se feraient un plaisir de les aidés à se repérer dans le château. Les premières années les remercièrent chaleureusement avant de finalement se lever pour aller préparer leur sac de cours et pouvoir ainsi avoir le temps de se rendre à leur premier cours de l'année

XxxXxxX

Albus avait passé une horrible nuit à devoir supporter les chants de désespoir de ce traître de Fumseck. Il avait alors senti que ce ne serait pas une bonne journée. Et puis son bel Edgar et une chouette postale était venu lui porter deux bonnes nouvelles. Tony Fenwick avait accepté de devenir professeur.

-On dirait que vous avez reçu de bonnes nouvelles, Albus. Dit Minerva

-Oui, deux bonnes nouvelles. J'ai demandé à quelqu'un s'il voulait prendre le poste de ce cher Binns. Et il vient de me dire qu'il pouvait prendre le poste à la fin de la semaine au plus tard.

-Et l'autre ? Demanda Severus

-Tenez ! Regardez. Dit Albus en lui passant la deuxième lettre

Severus prit la lettre avec curiosité après tout c'était extrêmement rare qu'Albus laisse quelqu'un d'autre que lui lire son courrier. Il était écrit :

« __Cher Professeur Dumbledore__

 _ _Après presque douze ans de silence, Sirius a repris contact avec moi. Je ne vous apprendrai rien professeur en vous disant que les gens changent. Je me suis permis de proposer à Sirius que l'on se retrouve dans la grande salle de Poudlard comme en souvenir du bon vieux temps. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de problème avec cela. S'il y en a un nous trouverons un autre lieu mais je voulais tenir au courant de ce détail.__

 _ _Bien à vous,__

 _ _Rémus Lupin__ »

Severus ne sut pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans cette histoire. Est-ce que c'était le point de rendez-vous de Lupin et Black ou le regard d'Albus ? Il ne préféra pas chercher à savoir. Il préféra finir sa tasse de café avant de partir pour son premier cours avec les premières années de Poufsouffles et Gryffondors. Pendant ce temps-là, Albus caressait Edgar en répondant positivement à ses deux lettres. Il souriait déjà à l'idée qu'il pourrait contrôler ce faible Rémus et donc par la même occasion récupérer Sirius sous son emprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte que Rémus arrive lui qui avait peur de son ombre qui lui devait tant tout autant que Sirius Black lui donnait une confiance aveugle.

-La suite se prépare merveilleusement bien. J'ai hâte que nos deux amis arrivent. Il me faut maintenant prévenir ce cher Binns. Dit Albus en caressant une dernière fois Edgar

XxxXxxX

Cornélius Fudge était un homme dont la ponctualité laissait parfois à désirer. Il n'était pas l'homme le plus beau dans son corps rondelet avec sa petite tête ayant toujours l'un de ses fidèles chapeau melons. Aujourd'hui, il était en avance pile à l'heure de pointe quand le hall est bondé de monde. Cornélius était debout dans le hall devant la fontaine à attendre. Certains se demandaient ce qu'il faisait là à attendre et observer la foule comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. Cornélius savait qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus brillant c'est pour cela qu'il avait ce cher Lucius Malfoy comme conseiller. Pourtant il l'était suffisamment pour savoir que la fontaine du Ministère comme lieu de rendez-vous à cette heure c'était juste pour que son rendez-vous soit connu de tous. Cornélius comme toutes les personnes au monde avait des personnes qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Il y avait d'un côté Dumbledore et sa sale manie de vouloir tout contrôler. De l'autre il y avait la personne qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il resta là debout un long moment à guetter quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et plongea son regard bleu dans celui gris métallique de son conseiller.

-Bonjour, mon cher Lucius. Pardonnez-moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu. Comment allez-vous ?

-Ce n'est rien. Je vais très bien. Et vous ? Vous semblez attendre quelqu'un ? Dit Lucius

-Je vais très bien. Je vous remercie. Il y a en effet quelqu'un qui m'a donné rendez-vous devant la fontaine. J'essaye de voir si je ne la verrai pas arriver mais je commence à croire qu'elle est en retard.

-Voilà qui est bien embêtant pour vous, Monsieur Le Ministre. D'ailleurs votre rendez-vous me fait penser que j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous par rapport à l'idée qu'a eu Balthazar Parkinson.

-Quelle est donc cette idée ? Demanda Cornélius curieux mais dont l'inquiétude coulait doucement dans ses veines en voyant de nombreux journalistes arrivés pour les nombreuses affaires qui secouaient encore et toujours leur communauté

-Ce cher Balthazar m'a demandé de vous transmettre son idée pour mieux voir avec vous les possibilités que vous pourrez prendre. L'idée de Balthazar serait que le Ministère fasse des lois qui régirait les programmes scolaires de Poudlard. Cela vous permettra ainsi de veiller à ce qui soit enseigner aille dans le sens de vos lois tout particulièrement celles sur les conditions des créatures magiques mais aussi de vous assurer du niveau qu'auront ceux qui voudraient faire Auror. Dit Lucius qui remarqua à la fin de sa petite tirade que le Ministre avait repérer la personne qu'il attendait

-C'est une bonne idée. Mon rendez-vous vient d'arriver à ce que je peux voir. Lucius, mon cher, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me rendre deux services ? Dit Cornélius en guettant et défiant son rendez-vous d'approcher avant qu'il n'en ait fini avec Lucius

-Bien entendu. Je vous écoute. Sourit Lucius

-Parfait. J'aimerai que vous voyiez avec Lord Parkinson et ma secrétaire pour que nous puissions prendre un moment pour discuter plus en détail de son idée. Et ensuite, il me semble que ce Fenrir Greyback est en contact avec Thomas Lirdle. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir comment avance ses projets sur les droits des créatures magiques. D'ailleurs notre communauté est en perpétuelles mouvements en ce moment alors il va falloir faire quelque chose pour cette Allée des Embrumes.

-Bien entendu. Je veillerai à ce que tous ce que vous m'avez demandé soit fait. Je vais maintenant vous laissez à votre rendez-vous. Dit Lucius en le saluant alors qu'un jeune homme s'approchait d'eux

Le jeune homme avait des cheveux bronze mi-longs aux reflets rouges et des yeux verts-gris. Il était beau surtout avec sa chemise verte et son pantalon noir faisant ressortir l'éclat d'intelligence brillant dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme était élancé et finement musclé juste comme il le fallait. Le jeune s'approcha et s'arrêta finalement devant eux où il les observa sans aucune discrétion ni prendre la peine de se cacher.

-Bonjour. Tu ne fais pas les présentations ? Dit le jeune homme en regardant Cornélius qui ne sembla pas être gêné par le tutoiement

-Si, bien sûr. Lucius laissez-moi vous présenter Caspian Fudge, mon petit-frère cracmol.

-J'ignorais que vous aviez un petit-frère, Monsieur Le Ministre. Je suis Lucius Malfoy. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, jeune homme. Dit Lucius

-Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance Lord Malfoy. En revanche, mon cher frère, je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec ce que tu as dit sur moi. Après tout, j'ai bien changé depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

-J'en suis sûr mais ton statut de cracmol n'est pas une chose qui peut changer. Dit Cornélius

-Il est vrai qu'un cracmol peut devenir Maître des Magies Anciennes comme je le suis. Dit Caspian comme s'il parlait d'une évidence

Il était bien conscient que toutes les personnes présentes dans le grand hall ralentissaient leur allure ou s'arrêtaient pour écouter ce qui se passait autour du Ministre. Il était en effet bien connu que le Ministre ne discutait jamais avec son conseiller dans les couloirs du Ministère. Alors le voir discuter avec lui et un jeune homme dans le hall devant la fontaine à la vue de tous avait de quoi poser des questions. Les plus curieux s'arrêtaient donc en faisant semblant de discuter. Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Caspian qui savait que Rémus était caché bien à l'abri des regards mais d'où il pouvait tout entendre et intervenir si nécessaire.

-Maître des Magies Anciennes ? Dit Lucius aussi intrigué que Cornélius

-Oui. Je suis plus qu'un spécialiste en magies anciennes qui sont pour la plupart quasiment tomber dans l'oublies. Expliqua Caspian

-Voilà un titre absolument remarquable mais aussi très impressionnant. Mon cher Cornélius, j'ignorais que vous aviez un tel géni pour frère. Félicita Lucius

-C'est impossible. Nos parents t'ont déclaré cracmol comme les Médicomages. Ils disaient que ta maladie moldus en était la cause. C'est pour ça que tu n'as jamais eu ta lettre pour Poudlard. Dit Cornélius qui n'osait pas croire que son si brillant petit-frère en soit arrivé là

Avant que Caspian ou Lucius n'aient eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, un homme apparut dans le dos de Caspian. L'homme portait un long manteau beige avec une capuche qui cachait son visage. Cornélius lui aurait bien dit de s'éloigner de son frère mais celui-ci semblait le connaître. Caspian avait reconnu le bras de Rémus autour de ses hanches tout comme son parfum. L'homme mystérieux qui s'était ajouté à eux en plus d'être assez grand et charismatique avait un sombre rapace sur l'épaule un peu comme les sorciers maléfiques des films moldus. Cornélius et Lucius virent Caspian se retourner pour faire face à l'homme. Il noua ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa à la vue de tous alors que tombait doucement la capuche de l'inconnu. Ils finirent par se détacher permettant ainsi à Lucius et Cornélius de mieux voir le visage de l'homme.

-Je n'aime pas quand ton visage est caché. Dit Caspian

-Lupin. Dit Lucius incrédule en ne reconnaissant l'homme simplement grâce à ses yeux qui étaient bien la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui

-Lucius Malfoy, vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé. Quant à vous, Cornélius Fudge, apprenez que je n'aime pas que l'on mente sur mon époux surtout pour dire qu'un si brillant et puissant sorcier comme lui est un simple cracmol. Dit Rémus en les regardant chacun leur tour

-Époux ? Puissant ? Ça suffit, Caspian ! J'exige des explications ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Et pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ici et aujourd'hui ?! Dit Cornélius énervait de ne rien comprendre

-Au cours d'un voyage, j'ai rencontré un Médicomage. Je lui ai parlé de ma maladie moldue et il a voulu m'ausculté après avoir accepté il a découvert que la quasi-totalité de ma magie combattait cette maladie à défaut d'avoir des traitements appropriés. J'ai suivi un traitement qui m'a guéri alors qu'en parallèle j'accédais enfin à ma magie. J'ai pu faire les études que je voulais. D'ailleurs mon cher frère, tu as deux neveux et une nièce. Ils s'appellent Lucian, Jellal et Atlantica. Ce sont nos enfants à Rémus et moi. Dit Caspian expliquant en même pas cinq minutes ce qui lui était arrivé durant toutes les années où il n'avait pas vu son frère

Cornélius et Lucius le regardèrent avec incrédulité. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire tout ce que ce jeune homme racontait. Pourtant, l'alliance au doigt de ce-dernier et Rémus prouvait bien qu'il ne mentait pas sans compter son regard brillant de cet éclat de vérité. Cornélius dût se rendre à l'évidence et accepter que son petit-frère était devenu un génie de la magie parfaitement heureux dans sa vie de couple. Lucius, lui, fut impressionné de découvrir que celui que certain prenait pour un vulgaire cracmol était devenu un être aussi important. Caspian était, on ne peut plus fier de son effet alors que Rémus l'était tout autant.

-Voilà qui est très surprenant et très inintéressant, mon cher frère. Je suis aussi ravi de constater que tu es venu me voir avec ton époux. Cependant, je pense qu'il aurait été préférable que nous nous rencontrions ailleurs. Dit Cornélius au bout d'un moment

-J'ignore où tu vis mais je savais que tu travailles au Ministère alors je me suis dit que ce serait un bon lieu de rendez-vous. Expliqua Caspian

-J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance, Caspian mais il me faut y aller le travail m'appelle. Dit Lucius en guise de salutation avant de rejoindre quelqu'un semblait l'attendre

-Je vais devoir y aller moi aussi. Après tout en tant que Ministre, j'ai un emploi du temps chargé. Que diriez-vous de venir manger à la maison avec les enfants ?

-Ce serait une bonne idée. Mais les enfants sont à l'école en ce moment. Dit Caspian ravit par l'idée de son frère

-Nous pourrions peut-être les récupérés exceptionnellement pour un week-end. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème si on demande à l'avance l'autorisation à leur directeur. Dit Rémus

-Voilà une bonne idée. Je vous laisse voir les détails et on se tient au courant pour la date. Sur ceux, je dois vous laisser le travail m'appelle. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. Dit Cornélius avant de partir en quatrième vitesse

Rémus et Caspian se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire devant la fuite de Cornélius. Les quelques personnes présentent dans le grand hall. Cornélius avait fui non pas rapidement mais avec la même grâce qu'un poisson hors de l'eau. Caspian se tourna vers Rémus lui sourit et plongea l'une de ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau beige. Il en retira une lettre qu'il agita sous le nez de Rémus.

-Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de faire mes poches. Dit Rémus avec un sourire amusé

-Je n'ai pas pu résister. Après tout, tu as Charon sur l'épaule donc une lettre des enfants.

-Décidément rien ne t'échappes. Rigola Rémus en glissant sa main dans la sienne

Ils s'éloignèrent de la fontaine pour rejoindre l'une des cheminées où ils disparurent pour passer une journée entre amoureux durant laquelle ils n'oublièrent pas de répondre à leurs enfants.

XxxXxxX

Geoffrey allait à son premier cours, de l'année, à reculons comme l'an dernier. Il n'était absolument pas pressé d'aller à son cours d'histoire de la magie. Tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que le professeur était on ne peut plus assommant surtout qu'il ne leur parlait que des guerres gobelines. Il faisait tout le temps cela sauf à Halloween où il faisait une véritable propagande anti-Voldemort. Mais ce cours avait au moins l'intérêt de permettre de faire une petite sieste ou répondre à son courrier. Geoffrey ainsi que tous les Gryffondors et Poufsouffles de deuxième année furent surpris de trouver la porte de la classe fermée. C'était étrange parce qu'elle était toujours ouverte même quand ils étaient en cours.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda Geoffrey

-On a cas rentré. Proposa Abigail

-On ne sait pas si Binns est avec quelqu'un. Il vaut mieux toquer à la porte pour voir. Dit Neville

-Alors faisons le. Dit Ronald en basculant ceux sur son passage

Il s'approcha de la porte avec une telle démarche que ses camarades furent persuadés qu'il voulait défoncer la porte. Heureusement pour la porte cette-dernière s'ouvrit sur le Directeur. Les élèves l'observèrent avec surprise car s'était bien la première fois qu'on le voyait sortir d'une salle de classe ou s'entretenir avec les professeurs en-dehors de la grande salle durant les repas.

-Oh ! Bonjour, les enfants. Je vous rends votre professeur. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, mon cher Binns. Dit le Directeur avant de s'en aller

Les élèves le regardèrent encore un peu avant de se décider à entrer dans la salle de classe. Cependant, ils ne virent pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. La salle avait la même apparence propre et bien rangée mais c'était leur professeur qui n'était pas dans son état. Son visage était défait empreint d'une tristesse infinie. Ils n'appréciaient pas spécialement le professeur Binns mais son état leur fit mal plombant par la même l'ambiance.

-Professeur Binns ? Appela doucement une élève de Poufsouffle

Binns releva la tête et plongea son regard de spectre dans le leur. Les traits de son visage se tirèrent comme quand un vivant éclate en larmes. Les élèves s'entre regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire. Ils le laissèrent pleurer comme seul un fantôme pouvait le faire. Il finit par redresser la tête et les regardait. Il demanda à un petit Gryffondor d'aller au tableau pour y écrire le petit cours du jour. L'élève fit ce qu'on lui demanda sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait.

-Est-ce que vous savez comment meurt un fantôme ? Demanda Binns plongeant la salle dans un silence seulement brisait par le son de la craie sur le tableau

-Les fantômes ne meurent pas. Dit Ronald

Certains de ses camarades pensèrent qu'il était bien bête. Si le professeur posait la question c'était parce que les fantômes pouvaient mourir même si cela paressait fou.

-Non, Monsieur Weasley. Nous ne sommes malheureusement pas éternels. Dit Binns

-Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas question d'une sorte de dernière volonté ou de regret ? Demanda Geoffrey après un instant de réflexion

-Oui, Monsieur Reyback. Si la dernière volonté ou notre plus grand regret sont réalisées alors notre forme spectrale disparaît et nous reposons en paix dans l'au-delà. Expliqua Binns alors que l'élève au tableau notait les précieuses informations

-Pourquoi nous dites-vous cela, professeur ? Un fantôme du château est mort ? Demandèrent plusieurs élèves

-Non pas encore. Mais ce sera le cas à la fin de la semaine. Mon plus grand souhait était d'enseigné l'histoire de notre monde aux nouvelles générations jusqu'à ce que je sois virer de Poudlard.

Les élèves le regardèrent avec surprise, horreur et confusion. Ils n'osaient pas y croire. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ?! L'assommant professeur Binns était une légende ; un passage obligatoire. Ils avaient beau le regarder de leurs regards si incrédules et si espérant que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague d'un vieux fantôme n'ayant pas un très bon sens de l'humour. Mais rien n'y fit. Le regard triste, la mine défaite et le silence de leur professeur ne fit que confirmait l'horrible vérité qui s'offrait à eux. Le silence fut brisé par la craie tombant au sol et les pas de l'élève s'approchant du professeur.

-Professeur ? Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous êtes un mythe, une légende. Vous ne pouvez pas, il y a encore toutes ces nouvelles générations qui n'attends que vous. Dit l'élève sous les acquiescements de tous ses camarades

-Hélas ! Si je le peux, mon cher élève. Le Directeur m'a annoncé avoir trouver un remplaçant qui arrivera au plus tard à la fin de la semaine. Je serai viré quand il passera les grandes portes de la grande salle de Poudlard. Je vais disparaître mes chers élèves mais j'aurais eu le plaisir d'enseigné si longtemps et de connaître tant de jeunes gens si prometteurs. Aujourd'hui, je ne vous ferai pas cours, les enfants. J'ignore quand arrivera cet homme mais j'espère avoir le temps de dire un dernier « au-revoir » à mes amis fantômes.

-Professeur que faisons-nous ? Demanda Neville

-Amusez-vous mais ne faites pas la guerre entre les différentes Maisons. Je vais partir en paix. J'aurais fait ce que j'ai toujours voulu et j'aurais pu voir de mes propres yeux les Maisons de nouveaux unifiées. Si vous ne savez vraiment pas quoi faire, monsieur Longbottom, allez donc parler aux fantômes. Ils sont les mémoires vivantes d'une histoire parfois oublier.

-Professeur, pourquoi une histoire parfois oublier ? Demanda Geoffrey ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire

-Vous avez esprit vif, Monsieur Reyback. Il sera suffisant pour vous comprendre ce qui sera peut-être ma dernière leçon si je ne vous renvoie plus. Apprenez jeune homme qu'un proverbe dit que « la plume est plus forte que l'épée ». Savez-vous pourquoi ?

-Non, professeur. Répondirent les élèves qui ne voyaient pas comment une plume si fragile pouvait être plus forte que la plus tranchante des épées

-C'est parce que si les vainqueurs, des témoins ou des survivants n'écrivaient pas ce qu'ils fait et vaincu alors nous n'aurions ni preuve ni trace du passé. S'il n'y avait pas tous ces écrits fait par ceux qui ont gagné et survécu, leurs combats et guerres seraient tombés dans l'oubli. Malheureusement, le revers de la médaille c'est que l'on ne demande pas l'avis des perdants, qu'on peut les faire passer pour qui on veut mais surtout retirer des événements ou des personnes gênantes pour celui ou celles qui écrivent ce qui s'est passé. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation en espérant vous revoir. Dit Binns avant de passer la porte comme le ferait un vivant comme il le faisait tout le temps

Les élèves se retrouvèrent seuls secouaient par son adieu et ses propos si sages. Ils regardaient tous la porte par laquelle était passé le professeur Binns les laissant seuls sur cet adieu tellement touchant et émouvant que pour la première fois sur l'un de ses cours aucuns des élèves n'eut envie de dormir ou de répondre à leur courrier. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête passa par là et leur demanda ce qui leur arrivait. Quand ils lui eurent répondu celui-ci pâlit et cria dans tout le château la nouvelle. Les élèves décidèrent de retourner dans leur dortoir où ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voulaient sans avoir mauvaise conscience pour leur pauvre professeur Binns, qu'ils aimaient au fond. Quand ils firent une petite sieste ou répondaient à leur lettre, ils ne purent s'empêcher de regretter de ne pas le faire en attendant par leur professeur fantôme.

XxxXxxX

La journée se déroula le plus tranquillement possible sans qu'il n'y ait le moindre problème. Les étudiants de Poudlard suivaient leur emploi du temps en compagnie de leurs amis et camarades. La seule chose qui vient perturber cet emploi du temps, fut le professeur Binns qui n'assurait pas ses cours. En dehors de Poudlard, les parents attendaient avec impatience des nouvelles de leur(s) enfant(s) tout en étant à leur travail. D'ailleurs, un jeune homme avait passé sa journée à profiter de sa tranquillité pour faire ses bagages. Le matin même il avait donné sa démission à son horrible patron sans signe avant-coureur. Et depuis, il profitait simplement avant de se rendre le lendemain à Poudlard pour son nouveau poste. Violette Storm-Lestrange avait passé cette première journée loin de ses frères assez difficilement mais heureusement pour elle sa maman avait décidé de reprendre un emploi que quand elle serait elle-même à Poudlard. Elle passa donc une très bonne journée surtout quand lors du repas de midi avec ses parents Titanic et Arcadia firent leur entrée avec chacun une lettre. Tom avait quitté le manoir Serpentard pour s'installer à la meute. Tom tenait sur un petit calendrier le décompte jusqu'à la date où devait naître sa petite fleur et cela arrivait à très grand 'est-ce qu'il avait hâte. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre tout comme Fenrir et Geoffrey comme le lui prouva les mots de son petit-garçon dans sa lettre. Avec Fenrir, il réfléchissait déjà à un moyen pour que Geoffrey puisse venir voir sa petite-sœur avant les vacances.

A Poudlard, le repas du soir venait tout juste d'être servi et les élèves pouvaient enfin manger un bon repas après avoir fait leur devoir pour certains et fini les cours pour d'autres. Ils étaient entrain de manger comme si de rien n'était. Toute la bande de Geoffrey était à la table des Poufsouffles ce qui était devenu un fait on ne peut plus habituel. Alors que les discussions allaient de bon train dans la grande salle, Sirius Black venait de pénétrer dans le château. Il se dirigea vers la grande où son entrée, certes calme, inquiéta les élèves. La dernière fois qu'il était venu c'était pour révéler que le rat de Ronald Weasley était un meurtrier en cavale depuis presque onze ans. Sirius était vêtu assez sombrement mais de manière élégante et qui allait très bien. Sirius marcha jusqu'à la table des professeurs devant laquelle il s'arrêta.

-Bonsoir, Albus. Dit Sirius

-Bonsoir, Sirius. Comment allez-vous, mon ami ? Dit Dumbledore sans remarquer la grimace de Sirius au terme « ami »

-Je vais bien après tout je vais revoir Rémus, ce soir. J'espère que cela se passera bien. Répondit honnêtement Sirius qui ne voyait pas ce que lui mentir apporterait au vieil homme qui était indirectement responsable de la mort de son filleul

-Mes chers élèves. Sirius Black n'est pas venu ici ce soir pour le travail mais pour un rendez-vous avec un vieil ami à lui. Dit Albus pour rassurer les élèves alors que les personnes se méfiant de lui remarquèrent qu'il en disait trop

Sirius Black, lui-même, serra les dents en entendant celui qui fut un jour son mentor dire pourquoi il était là. Il avait oublié que Dumbledore avait tendance à mettre un peu trop son nez dans la vie privée des gens. D'ailleurs en y regardant bien c'était cette manie qui avait conduit Harry à vivre chez les Dursleys jusqu'à finir par être massacré par des loup-garous. Harry, son filleul qui lui manquait de tous son cœur. Sirius regrettait tellement son geste de cette nuit fatidique où il avait préféré poursuivre le traître plutôt que de s'occuper de son filleul. Sirius se secoua la tête pour chasser les remords et le poids du passé quand il entendit les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent. Il aurait pu croire que c'était un élève ou un professeur mais le silence perturber par quelques murmures interrogateurs sur l'identité des nouveaux venus persuadés Sirius que ce n'était pas le cas. Il faisait toujours face au professeur Dumbledore qui avait une expression choquée comme pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait.

-Je croyais que tu voulais me revoir, Patmol. Dit une voix forte mais que malgré tout il aurait reconnu entre mil c'était la voix de Rémus

Sirius respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage après tout ce n'était que son ami derrière lui. Il n'y avait pas un détraqueur ou quoique ce soit d'autre. C'était juste l'un de ses meilleurs amis qui apparemment été venu accompagner. Son courage à deux mains, Sirius se retourna pour observer les nouveaux venus. Il vit deux hommes se tenant l'un à côté de l'autre mais assez proche pour comprendre qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il y avait un jeune homme aux cheveux bronze mi-longs avec des reflets rouges et des yeux verts-gris. Il portait une chemise verte et son pantalon noir faisant ressortir l'éclat d'intelligence brillant dans ses yeux. Le deuxième portait un pantalon noir comme ses bottes alors que son tee-shirt était en réalité un débardeur laissant parfaitement voir les deux immenses tatouages qui couraient sur ses bras. Il avait le visage de Rémus Lupin pourtant on pouvait y lire qu'il avait pris confiance et surtout qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec son loup au vu des reflets ambrés dans ses yeux. Caspian et Rémus sentaient et voyaient les regards sur eux. Et cela ne les gênés pas. Rémus se doutait que son entré dans la grande salle ferait cet effet. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait choisi ce lieu car il voulait montrer à Dumbledore qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'il voudrait de lui. Et pur bien lui prouvait, Rémus avait sciemment mis la tenue qu'il portait quand il faisait son travail de chasseur de prime. Il ne manquait que sa faux pour que sa tenue soit complète puisqu'il avait mis sa cape noire à capuche de tel sorte que tous puissent bien voir ses tatouages et son visage. Sirius était comme pétrifié par la vision du Rémus qu'il avait face à lui.

-Ré...Ré...Rémus ? Croassa Sirius alors que derrière lui Albus enrageait en comprenant qu'il venait de perdre un précieux pion

* * *

 **Petite info:**

 **Le nom de la chouette d'Esmeralda est le titre d'un manfra (manga français). Radiant crée par Tony Valente dont le premier tome est sorti en juillet 2013**

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?...Je suis tout ouïe


	46. le loup, le chien, l'ancêtre

Salut, tout le monde

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, cela fait super plaisir.

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 44 : le loup, le chien et l'ancêtre**

Severus et Minerva regardait avec stupéfaction et incrédulité Rémus Lupin. Il n'avait plus rien avoir avec l'enfant timide et craintif qu'il avait été. Sirius observa Rémus. Il était totalement méconnaissable. Pourtant son regard brillait toujours autant de douceur quand le reste de son corps prouvait qu'il avait changé et vécu bien des choses. Sirius s'approcha de lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Il tendit sa main avant de céder à la tentation et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il sentit Rémus lui rendre son étreinte alors qu'il pouvait sentir sur eux le sourire heureux de l'homme accompagnant son ami.

-Rémus. Quand ? Comment ? Dit Sirius qui avait un milliers de questions

-Je crois qu'on a beaucoup à se raconter. Lui sourit

-Je le crois aussi. Sourit Sirius avant de dire: « qui est-ce ? »

-Bonjour, Monsieur Black. Je suis Caspian, le mari de Rémus. Se présenta-t-il

-Enchanté. Je ne savais pas que Rémus était marié. Dit Sirius en serrant la main de Caspian

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ma propre famille n'était pas au courant. Le rassura Caspian qui ne le trouvait pas si idiot que ça

Sirius fut surpris par sa réponse. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Rémus était du genre à se marier en secret. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé que Rémus puisse devenir si sûr de lui. Cependant Sirius ne pouvait pas trouver ce changement comme quelque chose de négatif. Quelque part il avait toujours voulu que son ami prenne confiance en lui et qu'il arrête de se voir comme un monstre. Il était donc heureux pour lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste et blesser de ne pas faire partie de sa vie. Mais foi de Sirius Black, il n'allait pas resté séparer de son meilleur ami.

-Et si nous allions discuter dans un endroit tranquille où nous pourrions rattraper le temps perdu ? Proposa Sirius

-C'est une bonne idée. Dit Rémus

-Je devrais peut-être réservé une table dans un restaurant. Qu'en pensez-vous? Leur proposa Caspian

-Moi, je suis d'accord. Dit Rémus sous l'acquiescement de Sirius

Caspian appela un elfe de maison qu'il chargea de réserver une table dans un restaurant. L'elfe revient cinq minutes plus tard pour lui dire où il avait réservé la table et sous quel nom. Sirius passa un bras au-dessus de ses épaules et se mit à le questionner sur qu'il était devenu tout en babillant joyeusement sur ce que lui avait fait. Ils sortirent ainsi de la grande salle sans que personne pas même Albus Dumbledore n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit sur ses retrouvailles. Caspian suivit un peu en arrière son mari et son meilleur ami qui discutait comme au bon vieux. Caspian n'était pas gêné d'être en retrait. Après tout Rémus l'avait été quand il avait lui-même rencontrer son frère au Ministère.

Albus n'aima pas du tout voir son loup-garou de pion lui échappé sans qu'il n'aie eu le temps de faire la moindre petite tentative pour le récupérer. Il essaya bien d'entrer dans sa tête puisqu'il était distrait mais il tomba nez à nez avec la forme psychique du mari de Rémus qui l'expédia hors de l'esprit de ce-dernier à coup de batte de baseball. Autant dire qu'être renvoyer avec perte et fracas dans son propre esprit n'était pas la meilleur des choses. Mais Albus n'était pas le genre de personne qui laissait tombé au premier coup dur donc il entra dans l'esprit de Caspian sauf que là il se fit accueillir par la forme psychique de Rémus. Cette-dernière lui sourit avec douceur et gentillesse avant de l'éjecter de l'esprit de Caspian à coup de boulet de canon. Albus se retrouva une nouvelle fois renvoyer avec fracas dans son esprit ce qui le sonna un peu. Il décida donc d'aller dans celui de son pion Sirius Black puisqu'il avait toujours était nul en occlumancie et qu'il savait sûrement beaucoup de choses sur ses deux saletés de cousines et leurs maris. Il entra donc dans l'esprit de Sirius sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle et pas la moindre forme psychique. Il fut heureux de penser qu'il allait pouvoir se balader tranquillement sauf qu'il tomba nez à nez avec personne d'autre que Walburga, Orion et Regulus Black qui l'éjectèrent de l'esprit de Sirius avec la délicatesse d'une dragonne en furie autant dire que personne ne comprit pourquoi le grand Albus Dumbledore tomba dans les pommes. Certains de ses fidèles furent sincèrement inquiets pour lui quand tous ceux qui se méfiaient ou doutaient de lui furent ravis de son état. Geoffrey ne put s'empêcher de penser que quoi qu'est fait le vieux bouc il l'avait sûrement bien cherché.

Rémus et Sirius venaient juste de passer les portes de la grande salle quand Caspian se retourna pour regarder un bref instant dans la direction de Geoffrey avant de se retourner et de rejoindre son mari et son compère. Geoffrey se demanda pourquoi l'homme l'avait regardé avec des questions dans les yeux mais comme il ne le connaissait pas il ne se posa pas plus de question et retourna à sa discussion avec ses amis. Pendant que le Directeur était emmené à l'infirmerie pour prendre du repos.

Sirius, Rémus et Caspian allèrent dans un petit restaurant tranquille où ils dégustèrent un bon repas tout en discutant du passé, du temps perdu, de ce qu'ils étaient devenu. Caspian et Sirius en profitèrent pour apprendre à se connaître. Sirius apprit l'existence de Jellal, Lucian et Atlantica. Il fut très curieux les concernant et eu tout autant envie de les connaître. Rémus et Caspian l'invitèrent donc à venir dans l'ancienne maison des parents de Rémus pour pouvoir les rencontrés durant le week-end où ils les feraient exceptionnellement quitté l'école. Sirius accepta avec grand plaisir la proposition. Ils étaient entrain de terminer leur repas sur le café quand Sirius décida de poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il savait que Rémus à accepter son loup intérieur.

-Au fait, Lunard. Je me demandais qu'elle relation tu as avec Fenrir Greyback ? Tu sais, il est celui qui t'a mordu alors je me demandai s'il avait pas une quelconque autorité surtout comme dans une meute de loup sauvage. Demanda Sirius soudain mal à l'aise

-Patmol. Mon loup et moi savons qu'il a autorité sur nom. Je suis peut-être un dominant mais je ne suis pas un Alpha comme lui. Répondit Rémus qui comprenait parfaitement la question de Sirius

-Rem. Je pense que tu devrais essayer de le rencontrer pour mettre les choses au claire avec lui; cela te permettrai de mieux avancer et de faire totalement la paix avec cette part de toi. Lui dit Caspian en lui serrant la main

-Tu as raison. Mais il faut encore que je trouve comment le contacté.

-Je peux le contacté pour toi. C'est un ami de Lucius, le mari de ma cousine Narcissa. Proposa-t-il

-Je veux bien, Patmol, merci. Lui sourit Rémus

C'est sur ces mots qu'ils finirent tranquillement leur soirée avant de se séparer pour rentrer chez eux. Sirius avait dis qu'il contacterait Fenrir mais il ne savait pas où le trouvait. Il décida donc d'envoyer le lendemain matin une lettre à Lucius ou Narcissa selon son envie.

XxxXxxX

Poudlard était une vieille qui avait un peu son petit caractère. Elle avait vu les agissements d'Albus durant les dernières années et cela ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Le pire à ses yeux était ce qu'il avait fait à Fumseck. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela ainsi. Elle chercha donc l'un de ses parents pour leur expliquer son plan. Ils l'approuvèrent et décidèrent que son papa malin s'en occupe. Ils décidèrent d'agir le lendemain. Geoffrey et sa bande était dans les nombreux escaliers de Poudlard pour se rendre en étude. Ils discutaient tranquillement quand soudain l'escalier, sur lequel se trouvait Geoffrey, tourna pour s'arrêter bien loin de ses amis et de la direction de l'étude.

-Geo' essaie de sauter sur un escalier en dessous du tien. Dit Vincent

-Non, Vinc. Je me loupe je vais faire mal. Dit Geoffrey en les regardant

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Drago

-Je vais rester ici. L'escalier va bien se débloqué.

-Entendu. On préviendra le prof qui nous surveille. Dit Abigail

Geoffrey regarda ses amis partirent avant de s'asseoir sur les marches où il attendit pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à entendre la cloche annonçant que les cours ou l'étude commençait. Geoffrey soupira. Il était en retard.

-Dis Poudlard. Tu ne voudrais pas me laisser aller faire mes devoirs ? Demanda Geoffrey au château maintenant qu'il était seul

Comme pour lui répondre que « non » l'escalier bougea pour se bloquer sur un autre qui n'allait ni à l'étage ni dans la direction de l'étude. Geoffrey décida de suivre ce nouvel escalier puisque l'autre menait à un cul de sac. Sauf qu'il se retrouva face à une porte qu'il n'osait pas ouvrir puisqu'il ne savait pas où elle menait. Il s'assit donc une nouvelle fois sur les marches. Il avait bien l'intention de rester là jusqu'à ce que l'escalier décide de bouger une nouvelle fois. Il resta là plongeait dans ses pensées quand il fût sorti de celle-ci par un sifflement comme celui d'un serpent. Geoffrey se leva et alla ouvrir la porte derrière lui craignant qu'un serpent soit prisonnier de cette pièce. Il entra dans une pièce sombre éclairé par les quelques rayons de soleil passant par les trous des rideaux tirés. Geoffrey observa la pièce pour réaliser que c'était une chambre. La chambre était très ancienne au vue de la décoration pourtant Geoffrey était certain que le propriétaire reviendrai vu l'état si neuf, propre et impeccable des meubles. Il entra et tout aussi timidement qu'il était entré il observa la pièce tout particulièrement la bibliothèque.

-Du Fourchelangue. Souffla Geoffrey impressionné par tous les livres dans cette langue

-J'aime beaucoup cette langue. Dit une voix sur le ton de la confidence

Geoffrey se retourna en cherchant du regard la personne qui lui avait parlé. La voix l'avait surprise surtout qu'il pensait être seul. Geoffrey observa un peu plus la pièce avant que son regard ne tombe sur un grand portrait. Le portrait représentait un homme d'une grande beauté. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années avait des cheveux noirs qui tombaient en de belles boucles sur ses épaules faisant ressortir son regard marron-vert brillant de ruse et d'intelligence. Il portait un pantalon noir avec une robe de sorcier verte avec des arabesques d'argent brodées. Derrière l'homme se trouvait un fauteuil confortable, une bibliothèque et un laboratoire de potion.

-Est-ce que c'est vous qui m'avez parlé ? Demanda Geoffrey en s'approchant du portrait

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Mon serpent qui dort ? Demanda l'homme un brun taquin en indiquant le gros serpent dormant au pied du fauteuil

-Cela aurait pu être lui. D'ailleurs qui êtes-vous, monsieur ? Dit Geoffrey

-Je sais que mon nom n'est pas inscrit sur mon tableau mais tout de même. Dit l'homme offensait

-Je suis désolé mais je ne sais vraiment pas qui vous êtes, monsieur. Dit Geoffrey qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'homme était aussi offensé

-Je suis Salazar Serpentard, jeune homme. Dit-il

Geoffrey le regarda avec émerveillement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait devant lui un tableau de son ancêtre. Il le regarda de plus près pour finalement constater qu'il le même port et la même beauté que son père. Geoffrey repensa à la remarque qu'il avait fait sur le Fourchelangue. En y repensant, il se dit que son identité était évidemment. Il aurait pu comprendre son identité plutôt mais il n'avait pas fait attention.

-Je suis ravi de vous connaître, Monsieur Serpentard. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un tableau ici. Dit-il

-Tout le monde a oublié que j'ai un tableau dans ce qui fut ma chambre. Et toi, qui es-tu ? Dit Salazar qui se doutait qu'il soit son descendant

-Je suis Geoffrey Greyback-Riddle, votre descendant par mon père. Dit honnêtement Geoffrey ne voyant pas pourquoi lui mentir

-Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, mon jeune descendant. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. Lui sourit Salazar se souvenant qu'il l'avait appelé « Monsieur »

-Entendu. Vous pouvez aussi m'appeler par mon prénom. J'aurais deux questions pour vous.

-Je t'écoute. Dit Salazar en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil tout en indiquant un à Geoffrey

-Avec mes parents, j'ai grandi au Manoir Serpentard pourtant je n'ai pas vu le moindre portrait de vous. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi Poudlard m'a amené ici. Et vous ?

Salazar le regarda avec un peu de surprise. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre comme question mais peut-être pas à celles-là. Cependant il décida de lui répondre.

-J'avais un tableau dans mon manoir mais un jour un sort expérimental de feu à attaquer les murs de mon manoir. J'ai donc emmener mon tableau à Poudlard le temps que le problème soit régler.

-Mais alors où est-il ? Demanda Geoffrey

-C'est le petit cadre portrait sur la table de nuit. Dit Salazar en l'indiquant

Geoffrey se leva et trouva le fameux cadre. Le décor du cadre était le même que celui dans lequel se trouvait Salazar. La seule différence dans le fond était la grande fenêtre donnant sur une forêt ensoleillé. Il y avait des serpents de sculpter sur le cadre. Geoffrey allait le reposer pour retourner vers Salazar quand la voix de ce-dernier s'éleva.

-Prends mon cadre. Tu le remettras dans mon manoir quand tu rentreras chez toi. Dit-il

-Je remettrais ton cadre à sa place. Assura Geoffrey

-Très bien. Quand à ta deuxième question ; Poudlard et mes amis aimerions que tu nous rend un service.

-Quel service ? Demanda Geoffrey

-Albus Dumbledore a enfermé Fumseck dans une cage physique et magique. Nous aimerions que tu le libères.

-Que je le libère ? Mais si c'est le Directeur qui l'a fait prisonnier, je n'ai aucune chance. Il est plus fort que moi. Mes parents, ma marraine ou mon parrain auraient plus de chance d'y arriver. Dit honnêtement Geoffrey

-Pourquoi n'y arriverais-tu pas ? Demanda Salazar touchait par l'honnêteté de son descendant

-Comment pourrais-je réussir ? Je ne suis qu'un petit sorcier de douze ans. Je n'ai rien de particulier à part peut-être mon don pour le Fourchelangue mais je le tiens de vous de par mon père. Dit Geoffrey qui ne voyait vraiment pas comment il allait réaliser le prodige que lui demandait son ancêtre

-Et moi, je suis persuadé que tu y arriveras. Je serai avec toi et te donnerai des conseils. Dit Salazar

-D'accord. Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir rejoindre mes amis ?

-Je suis désolé mais tu es coincé avec pour l'heure.

-Oh ! Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais faire mes quelques devoirs. Dit Geoffrey qui n'en avait pas beaucoup

Il fit donc ses devoirs en posant de temps en temps des questions quand il ne savait pas. Salazar se fit un plaisir de l'aider. Il en profita pour observer et apprendre à le connaître un peu plus. Quand il eut fini ses quelques devoirs, il discuta avec Salazar qui était curieux de connaître le fameux père du petit ainsi que le reste de sa famille. Geoffrey lui parla donc de ses parents, de sa marraine, de ses parrains et de ses oncles. Il parla d'eux avec bonheur et le regard brillant autant de joie que d'amour et de fierté. Ils discutèrent longtemps avant que l'heure ne soit écoulée et que Geoffrey reparte avec le petit cadre-portrait dans son sac.

XxxXxxX

Les élèves de Poudlard avaient passé pour la plupart une bonne journée de cours. Elle avait été forcément bonne puisque le professeur Binns ne fit pas cours du tout. Geoffrey, avec l'aide Salazar, avait profité de l'absence du professeur Binns pour mettre au point un plan pour libérer dehors de l'incident Sirius Black la veille au soir, il ne s'était rien passé de connu des élèves. Le seul incident qu'il y eut fut Pompom Pomfresh qui râla sur le Directeur car il avait forcément dû se prendre un sacré coup en faisant de la ligemencie pour tomber dans les pommes. Albus n'apprécia nullement de se prendre un savon devant tout le corps professoral. Il quitta l'infirmerie en pestant et maudissant Pompom qui ne regrettait absolument pas ses mots. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait être viré que pour faute grave et elle avait toujours soigner ses patients avec professionnalisme et succès. Quand la nuit fut tomber Narcissa était venue rendre une petite visite à Severus pour lui faire part du plan de Tom et Fenrir pour que Geoffrey puisse venir voir sa petite-sœur quand elle serait née soit avant lundi si on en croyait le Médicomage qui suivait la grossesse. Au même moment sous la pluie battante de ce début de nuit; un homme aux cheveux, aux yeux, aux regards et à la barbe noire avançait vers Poudlard. Il s'arrêta devant celui-ci pour mieux l'observer et penser à tous les enfants de Mangemort à qui il ferait de leur scolarité un Enfer.

* * *

Une Reviews ?

Des idées sur la façon dont sera libérer Fumseck ?


	47. Bonus 2 : Le joli bébé qui a bon goût

Salut, tout le monde.

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un bonus qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos Reviews à mon précédent chapitre c'est juste super sympa.

Ce bonus a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Bonus 2 : Le joli bébé qui a bon goût**

Rabastan était concentré sur la recette qu'il suivait avec attention. Il voulait réussir son premier aligot et pounty. Il voulait servir ce plat français à son frère et sa femme revenant de leur petite semaine en amoureux. Il les attendait avec impatience après tout cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère. Rabastan adorait son grand-frère si protecteur et si gentil avec lui. Mais bon, il avait encore un peu de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Juste le temps d'une cuisson et de laisser un refroidir. Les elfes avaient déjà préparé la table. Il confia la cuisson à des elfes et fila se préparer.

-Rabastan ! Appela la voix de son frère alors qu'il reposait sa brosse à cheveux

-J'arrive ! Dit-il

Rabastan descendit et trouva son frère et sa belle-sœur dans le salon. Rabastan remarqua qu'ils avaient pris des couleurs. Bella portait comme à son habitude une robe mais cette fois-ci couleur miel au broderies noires. La robe lui allait à ravir comme la tenue simple de son frère qui portait un pantalon beige avec une chemise kaki. Rabastan n'eut pas le temps d'entrer dans le salon que son grand-frère le prenait déjà dans ses bras.

-Ah, mon petit-frère. Je commençai à m'inquiéter. Dit Rodolphus en le libérant enfin de son étreinte

-Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour lui. Rigola Bella qui lui avait fait signe de la main

-Elle a raison. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien. Et toi, Bastan ? Dit Bella

-Je vais bien. Cependant, j'ai promis de rendre visite à quelqu'un à quatorze heures. Dit Rabastan

-Rabastan. Je peux sentir que tu nous a fait un bon petit plat et toi tu me dis que tu vas devoir partir. Le rouspéta gentiment Rodolphus

-Je sais mais j'ai dit que j'irai là-bas. J'ai promis. Dit Rabastan

-Nous te laisserons donc y aller. Et nous nous rentrerons. Dit Bella

-Vous savez, vous pouvez venir avec moi. Cela fera plaisir à mon ami.

Ils prirent l'apéritif dans le salon. Rabastan les questionna sur leur voyage en amoureux à Athènes. Bella et Rodolphus racontèrent avoir eu du beau temps et qu'ils avaient pu profiter. Ils avaient pu visiter des musées, des lieux historiques aussi bien sorciers que moldus. Ils avaient aussi profité de jardin et piscine splendide. Ils passèrent ensuite à table où ils dégustèrent le bon repas fait par Rabastan. Rodolphus et Bella furent surpris par le goût du fameux pounty que leur avait fait Rabastan. Ils étaient en train de déguster la bonne salade de fruit qui leur servait de dessert quand Rodolphus décida d'interroger son petit-frère sur son fameux ami qu'ils l'accompagneraient pour voir. Rabastan avait réussi à les convaincre de venir avec lui.

-Et donc qui est cet ami que tu vas aller voir ? Demanda Rodolphus

-C'est quelqu'un que vous connaissez. Dit Rabastan

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas dire qui c'est. Constata Bella

-En effet sinon cela gâcherait la surprise.

-Tu peux nous dire qui c'est tout de même. Dit Rodolphus en essayant de persuader son si têtu petit-frère

-Très bien. Je vais juste vous dire que je vais voir Fenrir. Dit Rabastan s'avouant vaincu mais sans pour autant dire sa surprise

Ni Bella ni Rodolphus n'eurent pas le temps de poser de plus de questions. Phiné, un petit elfe, était venu porter un message à son maître Rabastan. Il lui avait parlé sans que les invités ne les entendent. Rabastan le remercia et lui demanda de débarrasser la table quand ils auraient fini de manger. Ils finirent de manger en parlant d'autres choses que l'ami puisque Rabastan avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Finalement, il fut temps de partir. Rabastan dit qu'ils allaient partir alors Phiné réapparu avec dans les mains deux paquets cadeaux dont elle donna l'un à Bellatrix qui ne comprit pas pourquoi.

-Allons-y. Dit Rabastan Ils transplanèrent tous ensemble pour le village de Fenrir. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait une ambiance extrêmement joyeuse comme s'il y avait une bonne nouvelle à fêter. Rodolphus et Bellatrix n'eurent pas le temps de poser la moindre question que Fenrir sortait de sa cabane pour venir à leur rencontre. Il souriait de toutes ses dents tellement il était heureux.

-Mes amis. Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir. Dit-il en les saluant

-Nous aussi. Tout le monde à l'air d'être prêt à faire la fête. Que se passera-t-il ? Dit Rodolphus

-Rabastan n'a rien voulu nous dire. Dit Bella

-Tom et moi voulions vous le dire nous-mêmes. Mais venez, entrons. Dit Fenrir avant de les conduire dans sa cabane

Ils entrèrent dans la cabane où Fenrir les mena vers le lit. Tom était légèrement assis dans le lit son dos s'appuyant sur des coussins. Il souriait de toutes ses dents en regardant avec amour le petit berceau de bois. Tom redressa la tête et leur sourit de plus belle.

-Bella, Rod ; mes amis. Comment allez-vous ? Dit-il

-Nous allons bien. Mais toi comment vas-tu ? Tu ne restes jamais si longtemps au lit. Dit Bella s'inquiétant pour lui

-Je vois que Rabastan ne vous a rien dit. Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Je vais très bien. Répondit-il

-Tom est encore un peu fatigué. Dit Fenrir

-Oh ! Nous n'allons pas rester longtemps dans ce cas. Dit Rodolphus

-Elle est où la petite merveille ? Demanda Rabastan soudain tout excité

-Dans le berceau. Répondit Fenrir en le lui indiquant

Rabastan s'approcha de celui-ci excité comme une puce. Tandis que Rodolphus et Bella s'approchèrent plus calmement. Ils entendirent plus qu'ils ne virent Fenrir prendre Tom dans ses bras. Le bébé dans le berceau était tout bonnement adorable. Il était potelet juste comme il fallait avec quelques mèches de cheveux noir sur la tête. Il avait des petites lèvres roses en boutons qui étaient ouvertes sur le souffle paisible du petit qui dormait dans son petit pyjama bleu ciel. Il dormait avec ses bras fermer en deux petits poings de par et d'autre de sa tête.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Bella

-Il s'appelle Geoffrey Eden Greyback-Riddle. Répondirent Tom et Fenrir d'une même voix sans quitter des yeux le berceau

-Évidemment qu'il n'y arrivera. Dit Rodolphus en voyant que son frère voulait offrir son cadeau au bébé dormant dans son berceau

-Ce petit bout dort à poing fermer. Dit Bella en lui caressant les joues

-Bastan, donnes nous ton cadeau nous allons l'ouvrir. Dit Tom

Rabastan donna son cadeau tout comme son frère. Fenrir et Tom se retrouvèrent à les déballer. Ils découvrirent que Rabastan avait offert une boîte de mini-créatures magiques ensorcelés. Celui de Bella et Rodolphus était un ensemble de petites tenues absolument adorable. Fenrir et Tom les remercièrent pour leur cadeau quand la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit sur Lucius. Le blond les salua et échangea quelques mots avec eux expliquant qu'il n'avait pu se libérer plus tôt. Pendant que Lucius allait voir le bébé, Tom et Fenrir remercièrent leurs amis pour leur cadeau. Rabastan avait offert une petite valise remplie de déguisements et accessoires. Rodolphus et Bella avaient offert un superbe oiseau-tonnerre en peluche. Il était très doudou et assez grand pour que Geoffrey puisse le garder longtemps. Lucius n'avait pas apporté de cadeau puisque Narcissa l'avait le matin même de leur part à tous les deux. Narcissa une boîte contenant de petites figurines d'animaux magiques.

Geoffrey dans son petit berceau tourna doucement sa tête avant d'ouvrir ses petits yeux. Il plongea son regard bleu de bébé dans ceux de tous ces inconnus et se mit à pleurer. Les quatre compères se regardèrent en se demandant quoi faire pour le faire arrêter de pleurer. Rodolphus passa une main dans ses petites mèches de cheveux mais le petit détourna la tête. Rabastan eut l'idée de faire des grimaces ou des pitreries avec Lucius mais cela ne fit que pleurer plus fort le petit bout. Bellatrix soupira devant l'idiotie des deux hommes. Elle récupéra la peluche oiseau tonnerre et la présenta au petit. Aussitôt, il arrêta de pleurer son regard bleu se fixant sur la peluche et les mots de la femme.

-Tu veux cette belle peluche, mon petit prince ? Lui disait Bella

Geoffrey tendit ses petits bras comme s'il voulait attraper la peluche même s'il était beaucoup trop jeune pour réussir à l'attraper. Il n'avait que quelques jours mais il était bien éveillé. Bella finit par avoir pitié de lui. Elle lui donna la peluche après s'être penché sur lui pour lui faire un bisou sur ses deux petites joues potelets de bébé.

-Mon cher Lucius, je crois que Geoffrey a très bon goût. Dit Bella qui s'était redressée

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? Demanda celui-ci qui ne voyait pas comment son adorable filleul, de quelques jours à peine, pouvait avoir bon goût

-Il a arrêté de pleurer en me voyant, moi sa marraine et pas toi. Incapable d'arrêter de faire pleurer ton filleul, pauvre petit parrain. Se moqua gentiment Bella

-Fen'. J'aimerai prendre Geoffrey dans mes bras. Dit Tom coupant court à une petite bataille qui allait avoir lieu entre leurs deux amis

Fenrir embrassa Tom et se leva pour aller vers le berceau. Dès que son petit louveteau le vit il lui sourit laissant son doudou alors qu'il tendait ses petits bras. Fenrir se pencha et attrapa son petit. Il lui fit un bisou esquimau s'attirant le rire du bébé. Il le porta tout aussi délicatement qu'il le mit entre les bras de Tom. Lucius, Rodolphus, Bella et Rabastan purent voir combien Tom et Fenrir étaient en amour devant leur premier né. Le bébé était tout mignon. Tom parsema de bisous le visage de son petit trésor qui babillait entre ses bras.

-Je t'aime, Geoffrey, mon tout petit bébé. Lui murmura Tom alors que Geoffrey s'endormait sous le regard remplis d'amour de ses parents et de sa famille

-J'ai envie de lui faire un don. Dit soudain Rodolphus en voyant le petit dormir dans les bras de Tom lui-même dans les bras de Fenrir

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Fenrir

-J'ai envie de lui faire un don comme peuvent le faire les bonnes fées dans les contes moldus. Expliqua Rodolphus

Il voulait lui faire un don parce que la peluche était l'idée de Bella et il avait envie de lui offrir quelque chose qui viendrait juste de lui.

-Que veux-tu lui faire exactement ? Demanda Tom qui ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à son petit trésor

-Tom. Toi et Fenrir me connaissait. Je ne ferais pas de mal à Geoffrey. Les rassura Rodolphus alors que Tom et Fenrir semblaient pesé le pour et le contre

-C'est d'accord. Dit Fenrir en remettant son fils dans son berceau pour que cela soit plus simple

Rodolphus s'approcha du berceau sous le regard interrogateur de son frère. Celui scandalisé de sa femme qui disait que c'était à la marraine de faire cela. Et Lucius disait simplement que le parrain devrait aussi avoir ce droit parce que s'était sexiste que seule la marraine puisse donner un don. Bella l'attaqua en disant que les parrains étaient juste l'une des petites décorations qu'on met au pied du sapin de noël quand la marraine est l'étoile qui brille au sommet. Ils firent ça sous le regard à moitié amusé de Fenrir et Tom qui ne perdaient pas du regard Rodolphus et sa baguette.

-Ta marraine t'a offert une peluche alors laisses-moi t'offrir le don de la compréhension des langues. Quand tu entendras une langue, il te suffira d'une simple conversation pour la connaître sur le bout des doigts. Dit Rodolphus avant de prononcer une incantation et qu'un sort touche Geoffrey

Le sort l'encercla d'une douce lumière dorée qui disparut pour laisser place à un bébé qui le regarda avant de se mettre à gesticuler pour finir par s'arrêter quand son parrain le pris dans ses bras. Lucius le garda dans ses bras avant que Bella ne le récupère. Rabastan regarda le petit avant de l'embrasser sur le front en lui promettant de lui faire plein de farces. Finalement, Bella déposa son filleul endormi dans les bras de son papa Fenrir qui lui sourit avec amour. Tom se redressa un peu pour être à la hauteur de son mari et de son bébé.

-On te protégeras toujours, mon petit louveteau. Dit Fenrir en regardant son unique enfant

-Nous t'aimons tellement, mon trésor. Nous veillerons toujours sur toi, mon bébé. Murmura Tom avant de se redresser assez pour embrasser son compagnon

 **Fin du flash-Back**

-Et ton père a remercié ton papa de lui avoir donner un si merveilleux petit-garçon. Dit Bella en passant une main dans les cheveux de son filleul

-Marraine, tu crois que père va faire pareil à la naissance de ma petite-sœur ? Demanda Geoffrey

-J'en suis certaine. Maintenant reposes-toi. Lui dit Bella qui devait le garder pour la soirée

Geoffrey se reposa sous le regard tendre de sa marraine qui avait pu passer une superbe soirée en tête à tête avec lui. Elle avait pu le connaître un peu plus et s'amuser avec lui. Bella resta assis dans un fauteuil à côté du lit alors qu'elle appelait un elfe. Elle lui demanda de lui apporter de quoi écrire plusieurs lettres. Quand l'elfe revient, elle mit en place un plan pour se retrouver une soirée en tête à tête avec son adorable neveu. Geoffrey dormait avec un sourire aux lèvres ce qui fit sourire Bella qui avait elle-même monté un plan pour pouvoir passer cette superbe soirée avec lui. Bella termina ses lettres et se leva. Elle s'approcha du lit se pencha sur Geoffrey et lui embrassa le front tout en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Dors bien, mon petit prince. Chuchota-t-elle avant de quitter à pas de loup la chambre tout en étant persuadé que dès qu'il verrait son oncle Rod il le remercierait pour le don qu'il lui avait fait

Et Bella ne se trompa. Le lendemain quand Tom et Fenrir rentrèrent de leur soirée en amoureux ; en compagnie de Rodolphus. Geoffrey se précipita sur ce-dernier pour lui faire un gros câlin tout en le remerciant pour le magnifique dont qu'il lui avait fait. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fait cela que Geoffrey alla à la rencontre de ses parents et prendre par la même occasion des nouvelles de sa petite-sœur.

* * *

Une Reviews ?


	48. Bourgeon d'idée et de fleur

Salut, tout le monde

Ce chapitre à simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 45 : Bourgeon d'idée et de fleur**

Tony Fenwick, nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie était tout bonnement le champion en matière de distribution de retenue. Les Serpentards étaient d'ailleurs ses boucs émissaires même quand ils étaient victimes d'un mauvais tour c'était leur faute. Les Serpentards et les enfants de Mangemort ou de personnes dont la place dans la guerre n'était pas certaine se retrouvaient à être les victimes du professeur sans que personne ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Tony appréciait tout particulièrement s'en prendre aux jumeaux Lestrange malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour eux il n'avait jamais réussi à leur faire faire la moindre heure de retenue. En réalité ; Fred et Georges Weasley, les deux grands farceurs de Poudlard, avaient décidés de prendre sous leur ailes les jumeaux. Ils les trouvaient plutôt sympathique alors ils n'hésitaient pas à leurs faire goûter à certaines de leur création les empêchant ainsi d'aller en retenue. Beaucoup avait réussi à comprendre le manège des jumeaux et l'approuvé. Les professeurs virent à paraître un soutient aussi silencieux que les aides et coup de mains apporter aux victimes du nouveau professeur. Évidemment, le professeur Fenwick trop sûr de son bon droit ne remarquait pas l'approbation de ses collègues envers ce qu'il appelait : « une insulte à son titre de professeur ». Les professeurs avaient bien essayé de faire quelque chose mais Dumbledore trouvait toujours que les retenues étaient parfaitement justifiées. L'Enfer qu'était devenu la scolarité de certains élèves n'amusait personne en dehors de Ronald Weasley, du nouveau professeur et du Directeur pendant que le reste du corps enseignant chercher une solution au problème qu'était le nouveau professeur. Cependant la solution au problème apparut soudain à Severus Snape qui décida de faire par sa solution avec son tac habituel durant l'une des réunions de professeur.

-Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Dit Albus avec son habituel sourire

-Vous nous avez dit vouloir mettre quelque chose en place. Nous vous écoutons, Albus. Dit Minerva qui se méfiait de plus en plus de celui qui fut son mentor

-Bien sûr. Je pensais qu'il serait bien de rendre obligatoire à tous les cours d'étude moldu. Dit-il

-Cela n'a pas d'intérêt pour ceux qui ont grandi dans le monde moldu. Dit Pomona Chourave

-Je suis d'accord avec Pomona. Il vaut mieux leur apprendre la culture sorcière. Dit Flitwick

-Non. Le Ministère ne valorise pas cela. De toute façon, notre système scolaire a beaucoup à apprendre de celui moldu. Dit Albus alors que dans le bureau du Ministre, on discutait pour remettre en place les cours de culture sorcière et bien d'autres

-Vraiment ?! Je ne vois pas en quoi imposé ce cours serait utile à votre projet de s'inspirer du système scolaire moldu. Dit Severus de son ton habituel

-Cela serait déjà un bon pas. Qui sera sans aucun doute apprécié des élèves. Dit Albus faisant fi des désaccords de son personnel

Il était le Directeur de Poudlard. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait et ce peu importe l'avis de ses collègues. Mais bon comme il voulait les garder de son côté le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient devenus inutile pour lui. Il décida de demander à Severus ce qu'il proposait. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de jeter à l'eau ses propositions ce ne serait pas bon pour sa réputation.

-Que proposez-vous de faire de plus, Severus ? Demanda finalement Albus

-Faire des rencontres parents/professeurs cela permet aux parents de mieux suivre la scolarité de leurs enfants ou encore former le corps enseignant et les élèves contre le harcèlement scolaire et la discrimination. Dit Severus défiant Albus de ne pas prendre ses idées qui furent approuver par ses collègues

En effet, les rencontres cloueraient le bec à ce nouveau professeur qui devrait rendre des comptes aux parents plus rapidement que s'ils devaient attendre les vacances pour que les enfants en parlent. L'idée était bonne surtout les deux autres propositions qu'avait faite Severus. Il venait d'avoir un sacré coup de génie qui ne plus pas vraiment à Albus et Tony.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait être former, ainsi que les élèves, contre le harcèlement scolaire et la discrimination. Il n'y a rien de cela à Poudlard. Dit Tony Fenwick récoltant des regards noirs de la part de ses collègues qui se retenaient difficilement de lui dire que ses agissements étaient purement discriminatoires

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, mon cher Tony. Mais je pense que les idées de Severus sont bonnes, bien que les deux dernières soient juste par mesure de précaution pour rassurer tout le monde si cela se produisait. Ce dont je doute fortement. Dit Albus faisant comprendre par la même occasion que la réunion était finie

Severus était assez fier de son coup. En revanche qu'Albus nie l'existence de discrimination ou d'harcèlement scolaire le mettait en rogne. Et au vu du visage de ses collègues, il n'était pas le seul. Minerva décida d'écrire une lettre au conseil d'administration de l'école pour annoncer la décision qui avait été prise durant cette réunion. Il fallait en plus qu'elle mette rapidement en place une rencontre parents/professeurs pour les premières années. Il fallait surtout qu'elle invite les Lestrange. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation durée. Il fallait que ce Tony soit rapidement viré et ce par tous les moyens possibles.

XxxXxxX

Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius avait envoyé une lettre à Narcissa qui avait pris contact avec Fenrir. Finalement, Fenrir donna rendez-vous à Rémus dans le village. Sirius souhaita à Rémus de passer un bon rendez-vous même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Certes il avait découvert que Fenrir Greyback n'était pas aussi affreux qu'on le disait mais il ne le connaissait pas des masses. Rémus marchait en forêt pour rejoindre le village où lui avait donné rendez-vous l'homme qui l'avait mordu quand il était petit.

-Ça doit être là. Dit Rémus pour lui-même en voyant un petit village au cœur de la forêt

Le village semblait plutôt paisible et ordinaire. Il y avait des enfants qui jouaient quand des adultes travaillaient la terre ou s'occupaient de bétail. Rémus s'avança un peu plus quand deux hommes baraqués armés de baguette apparurent devant lui. Rémus aurait pu avoir peur d'eux avant mais maintenant ils ne l'impressionnaient pas vraiment. Il cherchait déjà des yeux leurs points faibles.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda un vieil homme en s'approchant d'eux

-Je viens voir Fenrir Greyback. Répondit Rémus

-On peut savoir ce que tu veux à notre Alpha ? Demanda l'un des deux hommes

-Je viens juste discuter avec lui.

-Discuter ? Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda l'autre homme

-Je suis Rémus Lupin. Répondit-il

-Laissez-le. Il dit vrai. Venez avec moi, jeune homme. Dit le vieil homme

Les deux hommes abaissèrent leur baguette et le laissèrent passer. Rémus suivit le vieil homme dans le village. Celui-ci ne lui parla pas si ce n'est pour dire qu'ils allaient voir si Fenrir était là. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la plus grande cabane. Le vieil homme monta les quelques marches et toqua à la porte close.

-Entrez ! Dit une voix étouffée

Le vieil homme ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Rémus de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce assez simple aux meubles sculpter. Rémus fut impressionné par la délicatesse et la beauté des gravures des meubles de bois. Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration préférant poser son regard sur l'homme assis sur le lit. L'homme avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette faisant ressortir sa peau pâle. L'homme, qui l'observait aussi, était visiblement occuper à faire de la paperasse.

-William. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda l'homme

-Je me demandais si tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Fenrir. Ce jeune homme, Rémus Lupin, doit le voir pour discuter. Dit William en indiquant Rémus

-Fenrir est parti dans un village voisin pour affaire. Mais il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir. Répondit Tom

-Entendu. Puis-je laisser ce jeune homme en ta compagnie ? Demanda William donnant un Rémus l'impression d'être face à quelqu'un d'important sans trop savoir qui

-Il peut rester ici. De toute façon, Fenrir viendra ici en premier. Dit Tom avant de saluer William qui les laissa seul

Tom proposa à Rémus de s'asseoir pendant que lui retourner à ses papiers non sans lui avoir dit où trouver de quoi boire s'il avait soif. Rémus se fit un verre d'eau alors qu'il observait plus ou moins discrètement Tom en se demandant qui il était. Tom n'avait pas besoin d'entrer dans son esprit pour comprendre les questions qu'il se posait. Il avait un regard assez parlant pour cela. Tom s'amusait de savoir que l'autre ignorait qui il était.

-Avez-vous votre baguette sur vous, monsieur Lupin ? Demanda Tom au bout d'un moment

-Oui. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ? Dit Rémus surprit par cette question

-Je vous conseil de la garder à vue et loin de moi. Lui dit Tom sous le regard interrogateur de Rémus

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, la porte de la cabane s'ouvrit sur Fenrir Greyback. Ce-dernier entra à pas lourd jusqu'à la table où il posa deux gros lièvres dont du sang couler encore de la blessure qui les avait tués. Il se dirigea vers le lit où l'homme avait reposer ses papiers pour se concentrer sur Fenrir. Celui-ci marcha jusqu'au lit pour se pencher sur l'homme qu'il embrassa avec douceur et passion sous le regard surpris de Rémus. Il n'imaginait pas que l'homme qui l'avait mordu était capable de douceur.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Fenrir après s'être détaché des douces lèvres de Tom

-Je vais bien. Cependant, j'apprécierai que tu retires les lièvres de la table.

-C'est vrai que tu n'aimes pas avoir cela sur la table.

-Puisque tu le sais, tu peux les retirer de la table. De toute façon se sera plus simple pour toi discuter avec monsieur Lupin, ici présent.

Fenrir se contenta de lui sourire avant de partir vers la table pour retirer les lièvres qu'il mit dans un récipient qu'il plaça dans une autre pièce fermée. Il ne voulait pas que l'odeur de sang rende malade son amour. Fenrir avait remarqué depuis longtemps de la présence de Lupin. Il l'avait gardé à l'œil tout en profitant pour l'observer. La couleur de ses yeux ainsi que sa façon de se tenir lui suffirent pour comprendre qu'il avait accepté son loup intérieur. Fenrir fut ravi de ce constat lui qui s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir réussi à aider le jeune Lupin comme il l'avait fait avec les autres. Fenrir se fit un verre et s'assit face à Rémus. Ils s'observèrent un moment avant que Fenrir ne se décide à prendre la parole.

-Narcissa m'a dit que tu souhaitais me parler. Dit Fenrir

-Oui. Je... Commença Rémus cherchant ses mots et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour expliquer ce qui l'avait poussé à venir le voir

-Parlez à cœur ouvert, monsieur Lupin. Fenrir ne va pas vous faire de mal. Lui dit Tom en lui donnant un sourire rassurant

-Eh bien... J'ai fini par accepter mon loup intérieur arrêtant de me considérer comme un monstre par la même occasion. J'ai réussi à trouver mon âme-sœur peu de temps après. Dit Rémus

-Je suis heureux pour toi. Un loup-garou sans meute ou âme-sœur à tendance à se laisser dépérir ou devenir violent encore plus s'il n'a pas accepter son loup intérieur. Dit Fenrir qui était rassuré que Rémus ait trouvé le bonheur après tant de temps à se battre contre lui-même

-Merci. On a même eut trois enfants; deux garçons et une fille. Je suis heureux et j'avoue que c'est une chose que je n'avais jamais cru possible depuis que j'ai été mordu.

-Une morsure de loup-garou n'est pas une condamnation ou une horreur. Celui qui est mordu devient plus proche de Mère Magie sans compter que ses sens, son instinct et son intuition son énormément renforcé. Dit Tom

-Quand je fut mordu pour moi et ma famille ce n'était rien de plus qu'une malédiction. J'en ai souffert durant toute mon enfance et ma scolarité. Et fait, j'ai arrêté d'en souffrir quand j'ai quitté l'Angleterre à la mort de mon ami James.

-Tu as perdu ta meute de cœur en une nuit. Il a fallut que tu te reconstruise complètement loin d'un pays où les loup-garous n'étaient pas bien vu ni même accepté. Expliqua Fenrir

-En fait, vous ne savez plus bien où vous en êtes par rapport à ce que Fenrir peut être pour votre partie lupine. Dit Tom

-Tom ! Je croyais qu'il était venu discuté avec moi. S'exclama Fenrir faussement énervé

-Oh, Fen'! Je ne fais que vous aider à faire avancer votre conversation sinon vous y êtes encore demain. Sourit Tom sous le regard toujours surpris de Rémus qui n'osait pas demander qui il était pour Fenrir

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda gentiment Fenrir à Rémus en voyant les questions dans ses yeux

-Rien. C'est juste que je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses être si...gentil. Dit Rémus au bout d'un moment

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Pour en revenir à ce qu'à dit Tom; est-ce qu'il a raison ?

-Oui, il a raison. Je ne sais plus bien où j'en suis par rapport à ce que tu peux être pour ma partie lupine. Avoua Rémus

-En te mordant, j'ai fait de toi un loup-garou mais aussi un de mes bêtas autrement dit tu fais partie de ma meute. Je suis ton Alpha à moins que tu n'intègres une autre meute. Expliqua Fenrir avant de partir sur longue conversation sur le fonctionnement d'une meute

Rémus posa des questions tout autant qu'il écoutait avec attention ce que lui disait Fenrir. Ils discutèrent longtemps sous le regard de Tom qui n'intervenait plus depuis que la conversation était bien lancé. Ils discutèrent longtemps sans voir le temps passé. Ils stoppèrent leur conversation quand ils entendirent des bruits de disputes dehors mais aussi que quelqu'un semblait être aussi énerver qu'inquiet. Fenrir sortit le premier pour aller voir ce qui se passait. Il fut rapidement suivit de Rémus. Ils virent un jeune homme de l'âge de Rémus qui se trouvait en compagnie de deux garçons et une fille dont leur physique ne laissait pas de doute sur leur lien de parenté avec le jeune homme. La fillette était de loin la plus petite des trois enfants. Elle était toute mignonne avec ses cheveux couleur bronze et ses yeux noisette. La fillette échappa à la prise du jeune pour se faufiler sous les bras des lycans qui essayèrent de l'arrêter.

-Dad ! S'exclama la petite en se précipitant sur Rémus qui l'attrapa

Il hissa sa petite princesse sur sa hanche où il la cala bien. La petite s'empressa de passer ses petits bras autour du coup de Rémus pour mieux y cacher son petit nez. Rémus passa une main douce dans le dos de sa petite Atlantica. Il vit Fenrir demandait qu'on laisse passer le jeune homme et les enfants. Les deux garçons de dix ans se précipitèrent sur leur Dad tout comme leur papa.

-Caspian, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Rémus en le regardant tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de ses deux fils

-Cela fait des heures que tu es parti. J'ai eu le temps d'aller chercher les enfants et de les aider à s'installer. On commençait à s'inquiéter. Lui répondit Caspian

-Pardon. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Dit Rémus avant de l'embrasser

Finalement ils se séparèrent. Rémus reposa Atlantica à terre et aussitôt elle se mit à babiller joyeusement en faisant de grand geste avec ses mains et ses bras. Atlantica était huperactive quand ses deux grand-frères étaient d'un calme olympien. Caspian et Rémus s'étaient retrouvé déborder par l'hyperactivité de leur fille alors quand un ami commun leur parla d'une école pour petits sorciers hyperactifs ils se renseignèrent aussitôt. C'était là-bas qu'Atlantica était scolarisée lui permettant d'apprendre à se contrôler pour un jour pouvoir aller dans une école normale mais surtout pour diminuer la quantité des accidents magiques qu'elle faisait. Jellal et Lucian ressemblaient en tout point à Rémus sauf pour les yeux qui étaient exactement comme ceux de leur papa.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiéter. Comment cela se passe à Durmstrang ? Dit Rémus en prenant ses deux petit-garçons dans ses bras

Ils étaient précauces et d'une intelligence redoutable. Ils avaient ainsi pu intégrer Durmstrang un an plutôt mais ils n'en restaient pas moins des enfants de dix ans. Lucian et Jellal serrèrent leur Dad dans leur bras. Ils en profitèrent pour lui assurer que tout se passait bien à l'école et qu'ils s'étaient fait des amis. Atlantica avait arrêté de babiller pour aller observer le village dans lequel ils étaient.

-Atlantica, ma puce revient. Dit Caspian en la regardant mais la petite décida continuer son chemin

-Pas si vite, petite. Tu pourrais te perdre. Dit Fenrir en l'attrapant et la calant sur sa hanche à la surprise de la petite

Caspian et Rémus le regardèrent s'approcher d'eux. Rémus rapprocha Jellal et Lucian de lui juste au cas où. Caspian préféra aller à la rencontre de Fenrir pour récupérer sa fille. Fenrir rendit à la petite à Caspian qui le remercia d'un sourire avant d'embrasser la joue de sa fille.

-Merci. Lui dit Caspian

-De rien. Nous avions fini de discuter vous pouvez repartir avec Rémus sans crainte. En tout cas vous avez l'air d'être vraiment quelqu'un de bien pour lui. Vous lui offrez le bonheur qu'il mérite. Dit Fenrir tel un père donnant sa bénédiction à son enfant

Rémus fut toucher par le ton et les mots de Fenrir. Rémus n'avait pas pu présenter Caspian à ses parents parce qu'ils s'étaient mariés en secret mais aussi parce que la maladie et l'âge les avaient emporter. Quelque part Rémus aurait aimé leur présenter Caspian et les enfants. Caspian savait qu'il avait cette envie, ce besoin alors il avait décidé qu'ils iraient sur la tombe du couple Lupin pour pouvoir y déposer des fleurs et parler. Il était sûr que Rémus présenterait de cette façon les enfants à ses parents.

-Merci beaucoup. Dit Rémus laissant le soin à Fenrir de comprendre qu'il le remerciait pour la discussion et pour ce qu'il avait dit à Caspian

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Lui dit Fenrir avant que la petite famille ne soit raccompagné

Rémus et Caspian passèrent une super soirée juste tout les cinq. Les enfants parlaient de tout et de rien. Finalement leur soirée se finit sur un moment paisible tous ensemble à écouter des histoires raconter par la voie douce et paisible de Rémus. Fenrir et Tom passèrent eux aussi une superbe soirée tout en lisant les nouvelles que leur donner Geoffrey.

XxxXxxX

Deux jours plus tard, Geoffrey marchait dans les couloirs en pensant qu'il allait vraiment se faire gronder par ses parents. Il en était absolument certain. Il était actuellement entrain de sécher son cours d'histoire pour aller libérer Fumseck. En soit-ce n'était qu'une heure de colle qui lui pendait au nez mais non ce serait la deuxième aujourd'hui. Le matin même il avait, il ne savait toujours pas comment, fait exploser son chaudron de potion résultat une heure de retenue le soir même après le repas. Geoffrey marchait donc dans les couloirs en passant par des passages secrets dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Salazar lui indiqua ainsi le chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve devant une porte que Salazar lui ouvrit grâce à sa magie. Ainsi si le Directeur cherche à savoir qui a ouvert la porte, ce serait le nom de Salazar qui apparaîtrait.

-Je n'aime pas la décoration. Grimaça Geoffrey en entrant dans une chambre rouge et or

La chambre était décorée avec des drapeaux, des banderoles, des écharpes et autres sortes de produits dérivés à l'effigie du blason de Gryffondor le tout sur un fond rouge et or. Salazar n'approuva absolument pas cette faute de goût monumentale.

-Par Merlin, même Godric n'a pas si mauvais goût. Dit Salazar qui était traumatisé à vie par cette décoration

-Je te remercie. Enfin pour une fois que tu dis que j'ai bon goût je ne vais pas me plaindre. Dit une voix d'homme

Geoffrey tourna son regard vers la voix pour voir un magnifique portrait. L'homme à l'intérieur portait un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche par-dessus laquelle se trouvait une longue cape rouge aux brodurs dorées. L'homme avait des cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux noisette pétillants de joie. Le fond de son cadre était une sorte de salle d'entraînement d'escrime.

-Vous êtes... Commença Geoffrey qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux

-Godric Gryffondor. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, jeune Greyback-Riddle. Lui sourit Godric en faisant une révérence devant lui

-D'ailleurs que fais-tu ici, Godric ? Demanda Salazar

-Je suis venu voir comment s'en sortirait notre jeune ami. Sourit Godric qui semblait incapable de ne pas sourire

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton aide. La mienne lui suffira amplement.

-Excusez-moi mais on ne sait pas quand va revenir le Directeur. Et je ne tiens pas à me faire prendre. Dit Geoffrey en voyant qu'ils étaient prêts à partir dans une joute verbale

-Tu as raison nous aimons trop nos joutes verbales. Dit Godric

-Commence par rendre visible la magie grâce au sort que je t'ai appris puis tu pourras dénouer la magie et ainsi le libéré de sa cage magique. Dit Salazar

-D'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas, Fumseck. Tu seras bientôt libre. Lui dit Geoffrey avant de lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit

Et Geoffrey se mit au travail. Il jeta le sort que lui avait appris Salazar pour voir que la magie formait une sorte de gros nœud sur la serrure de la cage. Il retira sort après sort, interrogeant par la même occasion Salazar et Godric sur les sorts qu'il retirait. Il avait remarqué que certains sorts semblaient faire du bien à Fumseck quand il les lui retirait. En posant ses questions, il découvrit les effets des sorts du Directeur sur Fumseck. Il apprit qu'il y avait des sorts l'empêchant de voler quand d'autres l'affaiblissaient quand il essayait de se débattre.

-J'ai fini. Dit Geoffrey fatigué mais avec un grand sourire

Geoffrey était très fier de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il trouva sur la table de nuit la clef de la cage et ouvrit cette-dernière. Fumseck sorti à grande envolée en chantant joyeusement. Geoffrey le regarda volait avec plaisir pourtant il ne tarda pas à remarquer que son plumage avait commencé à tomber.

-Fumseck. Je sais que tu es heureux d'être libre mais il ne faut pas qu'on traîne ici. Dit Geoffrey en espérant que le phénix le comprendrait

- _Partons avant que je m'enflamme pour renaître_. Chanta Fumseck

-Tu as raison. Mais par où sortons-nous ? Dit Geoffrey qui avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte en vain

Elle était bloquée. Geoffrey ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la magie ou autre. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à l'ouvrir alors il chercha un passage secret. Il chercha sous le regard encourageant de Fumseck pendant que Godric et Salazar avaient repris leur joute verbal. Geoffrey ne trouvait pas le moindre passage secret et cela l'inquiétait. Il avait vraiment peur que le vieux ne le trouve. Il ne savait pas de quoi il serait capable s'il le trouvait.

-Fumseck. Tu ne connaîtrais pas un passage secret ? Lui demanda Geoffrey

- _Non. Il n'utilise pas de passage secret mais je suis sûr qu'il y en a forcément un_. Chanta Fumseck heureux que quelqu'un le comprenne

Geoffrey regarda les deux tableaux en quête d'une idée pour attirer leur attention. Il chercha un moment quand soudain une idée de génie lui apparu. Geoffrey se mit entre Salazar et Godric qui ne furent pas spécialement contents de se faire interrompre.

-Nous sommes coincés dans cette chambre de mauvais goût. Donc si vous ne nous aider pas à sortir d'ici; je jure de trouver un moyen pour que vos portraits soient face à face dans la même pièce au Manoir Serpentard. Dit Geoffrey

Godric et Salazar s'offusquèrent à cette idée. Ce fait confirma à Geoffrey que sa menace était la bonne. Il était sûr d'avoir leur attention et leur aide.

-Il est hors de question que Godric se retrouve dans mon manoir ! S'exclama Salazar

-On est d'accord. Sers-toi de mon portrait pour sortir. Dit Godric se rangea du côté de Geoffrey

-Entendu mais je fais comment ? Dit Geoffrey qui n'était pas choqué d'apprendre que Godric pouvait créer un passage secret à la seule base que celle de son portrait

-Il va te demander un mot de passe. Lui apprit Salazar

Geoffrey acquiesça pour dire qu'il avait bien compris. Fumseck s'approcha de Geoffrey qui récupéra le portrait de Salazar pour le mettre dans son sac. Il attrapa Fumseck qu'il tient délicatement dans ses bras. La vision de Geoffrey tenant ainsi Fumseck fit penser à Godric que Geoffrey était un enfant tenant son doudou.

-Le mot de passe est : « je suis un formidable petit sorcier ». Dit Godric

Geoffrey le regarda un instant pas vraiment certain d'avoir bien compris parce que franchement c'était le premier mot de passe de la sorte qu'il entendait. Cependant il ne s'attarda pas dessus et s'empressa de le répéter. Le passage s'ouvrit et Geoffrey s'y engouffa non sans avoir remercier Godric. A la fin du passage, Geoffrey cacha Fumseck dans son sac de cours. Il sortit dans un couloir et s' empressa de rejoindre son dortoir pour aller mettre Fumseck dans son Secret.

-Monsieur Reyback ! Appela une voix d'homme derrière lui

Geoffrey se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec son professeur d'histoire de la magie. Il n'avait pas l'air très content de le voir.

-Oui, monsieur ? Dit Geoffrey d'un ton interrogateur

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez séchez mon cours ? Demanda Monsieur Fenwick

-Je... Je croyais que j'avais étude. Je suis désolé, monsieur. Dit Geoffrey

-Bien. Dans ce cas vous aurez une heure de retenue avec moi. J'espère que cela vous fera passer l'envie d'oublier mes heures de cours. Dit Tony Fenwick

-Quand aura lieu ma retenue avec vous, monsieur ? Demanda Geoffrey qui voulait retourner à son dortoir

-Ce soir après le repas. Dit-il

-Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais le professeur Snape m'a donné une retenue ce soir à la même heure.

-A ce que je vois, vous n'êtes pas un bon élève. Ce n'est pas grave vous viendrez la faire demain à la même heure dans mon bureau.

-Bien, monsieur. Puis-je retourner à mon dortoir ? Demanda Geoffrey

-Allez-y mais croyez bien que je vérifierai au près du professeur Snape que vous avez fait votre retenue de ce soir. Dit Tony

Geoffrey le remercia et fila en vitesse. Il sentait que Fumseck apprécié nullement d'être enfermé dans son sac. Il rejoignit rapidement son dortoir où il se réfugia dans son Secret. Il sortit Fumseck de son sac et le posa délicatement sur un coussin à côté du coussin de Nagini. Il caressa ses douces plumes tout en lui murmurant que tout irait bien, qu'il veillerait sur lui.

-$ Nagini, je te le confis.$ Lui dit Geoffrey non sans la caressait

-$Je vais bien m'occuper de lui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Geoffrey.$ Siffla-t-elle

-Il va falloir que je vous laisse. Fumseck, je te laisse avec Nagini. Elle ne te fera pas de mal; je te le promets.

- _Merci. Je ne devrais plus tarder à m'embraser. Je serai redevenu un oisillon demain matin au plus tard_. Chanta Fumseck

-D'accord. Essaie de t'embraser sur un coin de terre pour ne pas qu'il y ait le feu.

C'est sur ces mots que Geoffrey se leva tout en récupérant son sac avant de sortir. Il rejoignit ses amis pour aller manger dans la grande salle où ils discutèrent joyeusement. Ils expliquèrent à Esmeralda, Maximilien, Christian et leur ami Oscar certains points de leur cours de défense mais aussi des autres. Esmeralda se fit une joie de leur expliquer que ses parents aller la faire sortir de l'école durant le week-end pour qu'elle le samedi ou le dimanche en compagnie de son grand-père qu'elle allait enfin rencontrer après avoir fait sa connaissance grâce aux nombreuses lettres qu'ils s'étaient envoyés depuis le début de l'année. Ils furent tous très content pour elle. Le repas se passa ainsi calmement seulement interrompu un bref instant par une farce des jumeaux Weasley. Durant le repas, le Directeur était absent pour un rendez-vous à l'extérieur alors que sans que personne ne s'en doute Ronald et Ginnerva Weasley peaufinaient les derniers points de la mise en marche du plan de Dumbledore pour cette année scolaire. Ils retournèrent tous à leur dortoir excepté Geoffrey qui se rendit à sa retenue. Geoffrey arriva devant la porte de la salle de classe et toqua.

-Entrez ! Dit la voix étouffée du professeur Snape

-Bonsoir, professeur. Dit Geoffrey en entrant dans la salle de classe

-Pile à l'heure. Dit Severus comme simple salutation

-Que dois-je faire durant cette heure de retenue ? Demanda Geoffrey

-Suivez-moi. Nous allons dans mes appartements. Dit Severus en se levant

Geoffrey le suivit jusqu'au fond de la salle de classe derrière le bureau du Maître des potions. Celui-ci ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur un couloir ayant une porte tout au bout de ce-dernier. Ils traversèrent en silence le couloir puis la porte les faisant entrer dans le salon du Maître. Geoffrey jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur l'appartement alors qu'il restait debout de son professeur qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Soudain les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes et Lucius Malfoy en sortit.

-Bonsoir; Severus, Geoffrey. Dit Lucius en leur souriant

-Bonsoir, Lucius. Dit Severus en le saluant

-Bonsoir, parrain. Comment vas-tu ? Dit Geoffrey

-Bien. Et vous ? Dit Lucius

-Je vais bien. Tu vas pouvoir emmener Geoffrey. Je dirais qu'il a rangé des fioles de potions. Dit Severus

-Très bien. Dit Lucius en faisant signe à Geoffrey de venir avec lui

Geoffrey s'approcha de son parrain qui posa une main sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas parler tout au long de la conversation entre son professeur et son parrain. La conversation lui avait suffit à comprendre que sa retenue du soir n'était qu'un leurre pour que son parrain l'emmène avec lui. Malgré cela il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi son professeur et son parrain avaient fait cela. Geoffrey espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à ses parents.

-Merci, Severus. Tu es prêt, Geoffrey ? Dit Lucius

-Oui mais attend un moment, s'il-te-plaît. Dit Geoffrey

Il savait qu'il allait repartir comme son parrain autrement dit par la cheminée. Geoffrey n'avait pas retirer le portrait de Salazar de son sac. Et il n'était absolument pas sûr de comment il résisterait aux flammes. Il préférait s'assurer qu'il résisterait sans quoi il le laisserait à son professeur. Il ouvrit son sac et en sortit le cadre sous le regard interrogateur des deux hommes.

-Salazar ! Appela Geoffrey

-Geoffrey, que puis-je faire pour toi ? Dit Salazar sous le regard surpris de Severus et Lucius qui n'en revenaient pas de voir l'un des fondateurs dans le cadre que tenait Geoffrey

-Je vais partir par réseau de cheminette avec mon parrain mais je ne sais pas si ton portrait résistera aux flammes.

-Il résistera. J'ai utilisé un système presque identique à celui-là pour ramener mon portrait à Poudlard.

-Super. Dit Geoffrey en souriant

-Au fait, tu me présenteras ton fameux parrain dont tu m'as tant parlé.

-Je te présenterai toute ma famille. Lui assura Geoffrey avant de le ranger dans son sac est de dire : « on peut y aller parrain »

Ce-dernier acquiesça lui prit la main et le mena à la cheminée. Ils saluèrent Severus et disparurent emporter par les flammes. Severus les regarda partir avant de prendre un bon livre laissant ses devoirs de professeur à plus tard. Pendant ce temps-là, Lucius avait expliqué à son filleul qu'ils allaient au village de la meute. Geoffrey en fut aussi content qu'inquiet à l'idée qu'il y ait un problème avec ses parents et sa petite-sœur. Geoffrey essaya de questionner son parrain mais celui-ci se contenta de lui assurer que c'était une surprise. C'est donc totalement intrigué que Geoffrey arriva au village. Il le fut encore plus quand il vit l'effervescence festive dans le village.

-Viens, on va voir tes parents. Dit Lucius en le conduisant vers la cabane de ses parents

Geoffrey le suivit jusqu'à la cabane toujours aussi intrigué. A l'intérieur se trouvait son père été appuyer contre la tête de lit quand son papa était assis sur le lit tout en caressant de son pouce la main de Tom.

-J'ai ramené Geo'. Dit Lucius pour seul salutation

-Louveteau. Je suis heureux de te voir. Dit Fenrir en venant à sa rencontre

-Moi aussi, papa. Est-ce que père va bien ? Parrain ne m'a pas dis pourquoi il m'a emmener ici. Il n'y a pas de problème? Dit Geoffrey

-Il n' y a pas de problème, mon trésor. Je vais bien. Au fait, merci Lucius. Dit Tom

-De rien. Je vous laisse. Narcissa m'attend. Dit Lucius avant de partir laissant la petite famille entre elle

Geoffrey s'approcha du lit et grimpa dessus pour prendre don père dans ses bras. Tom serra contre lui son petit garçon. Fenrir se joignit au câlin. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant de finir par se séparer. C'est en se séparant de son père que Geoffrey remarqua que son père était différent.

-Geoffrey, si ton parrain est allé te chercher à l'école s'est parce que ton papa et moi on a surprise pour toi. Dit Tom

-Vraiment ?! Alors la retenue du professeur Snape était vraiment une excuse ?

-Oui. C'est Severus qui a fait en sorte de pouvoir te mettre en retenue. Lui apprit Fenrir

-Oh ! Quelle est cette surprise ? Demanda Geoffrey

-Regardes dans le petit berceau. Dit Tom en lui indiquant le berceau

Curieux, Geoffrey se leva et se dirigea vers le berceau. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui pour voir à l'intérieur un petit bébé dormant à poing fermer. Sa petite-sœur était trop mignonne avec sa petite touffe de cheveux bruns sur la tête, ses petites joues potelets et son petit pyjama mauve qui lui allait comme un gant. La petite avait ses petits poings fermés de chaque côté de sa tête alors qu'un souffle régulier et paisible sortait de ses petites lèvres en boutons. Geoffrey tomba aussitôt sous son charme.

-C'est ta petite-sœur. Dit Fenrir

-Est-ce que je peux la prendre dans mes bras ? Demanda Geoffrey sans lâcher du regard Lotus

-Bien sûr. Dit Tom alors que Fenrir se levait pour se diriger vers ses deux enfants

Fenrir expliqua à Geoffrey comment porté sa petite-sœur dormant toujours. Tom les regarda faire. Il vit Geoffrey regardait avec la même tendresse et amour dans les yeux que celle de qui se trouvait dans celle de Fenrir. Geoffrey et Fenrir retournèrent vers le lit pour être juste tout les quatre et permettre à Tom de prendre Lotus s'il le voulait. Geoffrey marcha doucement en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller Lotus.

-Quand est-elle née ? Demanda Geoffrey

-Lotus est née hier soir soit le dix septembre. Lui apprit son père

Ils restèrent ensemble tous les quatre dans une ambiance douce et calme. C'est dans cette ambiance qu'ils firent une photo de Lotus avec son grand-frère et de Lotus avec ses parents. Ils étaient dans un calme reposant et paisible à tel point qu'ils furent très surpris quand ils entendirent une voix dire :

-J'aimerai bien sortir de ce sac. J'ai passé assez de temps de le noir et la solitude.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Tom surpris cherchant une autre présence que la leur

-Mince. Dit Geoffrey en donnant sa sœur à son papa avant de se lever pour aller vers son sac de cours

Il ouvrit son sac et fouilla un peu dedans jusqu'à trouver le portrait de Salazar. Ce-dernier était en effet à l'intérieur. Geoffrey referma son sac et retourna auprès de ses parents avec le cadre. Tom et Fenrir le regardèrent faire se demandant qui pouvait bien être dans ce portrait. Geoffrey décida de prendre les choses en mains et de faire les présentations.

-Salazar, laisses-moi te présenter mon papa Fenrir Greyback-Riddle, mon père Tom Greyback-Riddle et voici ma petite-sœur Lotus. Présenta Geoffrey

-Salazar Serpentard? Mais comment as-tu eu ce portrait? Dit Tom aussi surpris que Fenrir

-Je l'ai trouvé dans l'ancienne chambre de Salazar. D'ailleurs, je lui ai promis de remettre son portrait au manoir Serpentard. Répondit Geoffrey

-Elle s'appelle comment cette petite merveille? Demanda Salazar

-Elle s'appelle Lotus. Répondit Fenrir

-Un bien joli prénom pour une si belle petite. Commenta Salazar

Son commentaire fit sourire les parents de la petite Lotus qui commençait à s'agiter dans les bras de Tom. Geoffrey se pencha sur elle pour la regardait. Il avait encore du mal à croire que sa petite-sœur soit enfin là. Il allait pouvoir s'occuper d'elle, la chouchouter, l'aimer, la protéger. Il avait tellement envie de la pouponner alors quand la petite se réveilla et ouvrit ses petits yeux bleus il ne put résister à sa bouille d'ange.

-Regardes petite princesse voici ton grand-frère Geoffrey. Dit Tom en indiquant son petit garçon à sa fille

-Salut, Lotus. Lui dit Geoffrey en lui souriant

-Que penses-tu de ta petite-sœur ? Demanda Fenrir

-Elle est encore plus belle que ce que j'avais imaginé. Je l'adore, papa.

-Elle fera tourner les têtes cette petite. Dit Salazar

-Ne parlez pas de ça. Elle a encore le temps avant les garçons. Dit Tom qui comme Fenrir n'imaginait pas déjà sa petite Lotus dans les bras d'un homme

Geoffrey resta avec ses parents toute la soirée. Il s'occupa de sa sœur discuta, avec ses parents. A un moment donner, il attendrit ses parents quand en regardant sa sœur il lui promit de prendre soin d'elle et d'être le meilleur grand-frère qu'elle puisse rêver d'avoir. Il joua avec elle même si elle était encore trop jeune pour vraiment jouer. Ils passèrent un bon moment tous les quatre. Finalement, Tom et Fenrir décidèrent que Geoffrey resterait dormir car il se faisait tard et qu'il était trop fatigué pour faire deux voyages par réseau de cheminette. Ils envoyèrent donc un elfe prévenir Severus. Severus qui informa madame Pomona que l'un de ses l'élèves restaient dormir dans ses appartements car il n'était pas en état de rejoindre son dortoir. Geoffrey dormit comme un loir dans sa petite chambre juste à côté du berceau dans lequel dormait Lotus. Pendant que la petite famille dormait paisiblement ; dans les locaux de la Gazette un article, qui changerait la face du monde sorcier, était entrain d'être imprimer pour être envoyer à la première heure le lendemain pour la Une.

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?


	49. Chamboulements

Salut, tout le monde

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 46 : Chamboulements**

Geoffrey avait été réveiller par ses parents et fut ramené à l'école par son parrain comme convenu. Mais il n'était pas parti sans avoir embrasser sa petite-sœur qu'il avait déjà hâte de revoir. Quand il arriva dans les appartements de son professeur de potion celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de lui demander comment cela s'était passé. Geoffrey lui assura que tout s'était très bien passé. Puis il retourna dans son dortoir pour retrouver ses amis et se lancer dans une journée de cours. Cependant quand la Gazette arriva et que le Directeur eu lu les premières phrases Geoffrey et ses amis ainsi que tous ceux contre le vieux fou surent tout de suite que cela allait très mal se passait.

-Je peux t'emprunter la Gazette? Demanda Geoffrey en voyant que Blaise ne la lisait pas

-Bien sûr. Tiens. Dit Blaise en la lui tendant

« ****Demain est un autre jour****

 _ _Chers lecteurs et lectrices voici le nom qu'à donner notre cher Ministre Cornélius Fudge à un important projet de loi qui se déroulera sur plusieurs années. Grâce aux informations que j'ai eu lors du grand du discourt de Monsieur le Ministre je vais pouvoir vous expliquer ce projet ainsi que vous faire part de mon opinion à ce sujet. Le projet « Demain est un autre jour » consiste à :__

 _ _1- Réaménager et mettre en valeur L'allée des Embrumes__

 _ _2-Mettre en place des coins de verdures au Chemin de Traverse ainsi qu'à L'allée des Embrumes__

 _ _3-Rendre les lieux de passage entre le monde moldu et le notre plus adapté aux deux mondes__

 _ _4-Le programme scolaire de Poudlard ainsi que de l'école Harry Potter devra être accepter par le Ministère pour s'assurer qu'il suit bien les évolutions des dernières lois autrement dit de la mentalité générale__

 _ _5-Seul des personnes étant ou étant compagnon pourront écrire dans les manuels scolaires sur des sujets tels que les vampires, loups-garous et autres créatures magiques assurant la véracité des propos enseignés__

 _ _6-Les propos et gestes diffamatoires et/ou insultants à l'encontre des : nés-moldu(e) s, sang-mêlé(e) s, cracmol(e) s, créatures magiques seront puni d'une amende de 4 000 Gallions et d'un an de prison__

 _ _7-Toutes formes de harcèlement, de racisme et de discrimination seront puni d'une amende de 5 000 Gallions et de deux ans de prison__

 _ _8-Tous les enseignants, membres du corps enseignants, les Aurors ainsi que les citoyens devront être à même de savoir identifier les crimes des points 6 et 7 pour mieux les faire disparaître de notre communauté__

 _ _9-Poudlard ainsi que toutes nos écoles se doivent de fêter les fêtes traditionnelles sorcières tout en respectant celles venant du monde moldu__

 _ _10-Tous les commerces, les corps enseignants, les filières du Ministère et entreprises sorcières devront avoir parmi leurs salariés des personnes qui jusqu'à lors n'avaient pas le droit de travailler où elles veulent à cause de leur différence__

 _ _Après l'énumération des grands points de ce nouveau et long projet, Monsieur le Ministre à souhaité remercier Lord Balthazar Parkinson pour ses idées concernant les points 4; 5 et 7 de ce projet de loi. C'est après quoi, Monsieur le Ministre à clos son discours en disant :__

 _ _« Ce projet a pour but de rendre meilleur notre société dans laquelle chaque être magique trouvera sa place et pourra y vivre sans crainte »__

 _ _Il a été posé de nombreuses questions au Monsieur le Ministre pour savoir comment aller se mettre en place se projet titanesque. Il nous a répondu que les points 6 et 7 prendraient effet dès la fin de la semaine au plus tard contrairement au point 10 qui prendra effet dans un mois au plus tard si ce n'est au mieux. J'ai alors poser une question qui me courrait dans la tête : « Monsieur, pourquoi se presse autant pour ces points en particulier et pourquoi faire pareil projet; c'est du jamais vu?»__

 _ _« Miss Skeeter tous les scandales qui ont secouer notre communauté n'ont pour eu que seul conséquences de montrer à qu'elle point notre société n'était pas digne d'être appelé société tant elle exclue bon nombre de personnes. On ne peut faire la différence en faisant comme tous le monde alors que notre société face la différence pour des choses bien dont seront fiers les futurs générations.»__

 _ _Mes chers lecteurs et lectrices, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec les propos enflammé de notre cher Ministre. En faisant des recherches personnelles, j'ai découvert que des meutes de loups-garous sont obligés d'apprendre à vivre loin de notre communauté les obligeant à "refaire l'histoire de l'évolution pour avoir des conditions de vie décentes". Ainsi ce grand projet, soutenu par la totalité du Magenmagot, a pour but de rendre notre société plus juste mais surtout d'empêcher que des familles entières soient condamnées à une vie difficile et pauvre à cause de leur différence. Le nom de ce projet montre bien le souhait de redonner espoir et de changer les choses.__

 _ _La rédaction et l'édition de la Gazette des sorciers ainsi que moi-même soutenons ce beau projet. Nous vous tiendrons au courant de la mise en place de ce-dernier.__

 _ _C'était Rita Skeeter__ »

-On va avoir des ennuis. ne put s'empêcher de dire Drago connaissant la haine du vieux fou pour sa famille

-Il faudrait le faire renvoyer définitivement. Dit Geoffrey

-Il vous faudrait des preuves en béton. Dit Théo

-C'est vrai; il a encore une certaine influence et réputation malgré les scandales. Dit Abigail

-Je ne comprends pas comment il peut encore en avoir. Bougonna Geoffrey

Il vit un hibou venir vers lui; ce qui était étrange puisque le courrier avait fini d'être livrer depuis quelques minutes. Intriguer, il récupéra la lettre et remercia le hibou inconnu. Ce-dernier le tarda pas à s'envoler. En voyant ce hibou s'en voler, Minerva s'interrogea sur le fait de ne pas avoir reçu la moindre lettre de parent. Elle avait fait les lettres pour eux leur donnant leur et la date de la réunion parent-professeur qui aurait lieu le samedi même permettant ainsi aux parents de repartir avec leurs enfants pour le week-end s'ils le voulaient. Pendant que Geoffrey lisait la lettre de son ami James qui voulait rester plus en contact avec lui parce qu'il lui manquait ; Minerva quitta discrètement la grande salle pour voir ce qui n'allait pas avec le courrier. Elle alla donc voir et ce qu'elle vit la mit dans une colère noire contre Albus. Elle jeta un puissant sort sur les hiboux et chouettes les libérant des entraves qui les retenaient depuis la veille. C'est totalement furibonde qu'elle partit à l'infirmerie seul lieu protéger de tout espionnage par la magie de Poudlard et d'où rien ne pouvait sortir sauf autorisation de la personne en charge de l'infirmerie soit Madame Pomfresh.

-Minerva ?! Dit Pompom Pomfresh surprise de la voire entrée ainsi dans son infirmerie

-C'est un scandale, Pompom ! Un scandale ! Dit Minerva toujours aussi hors d'elle

-Qu'est-ce qui est un scandale ? Demanda Severus qui venait apporter des potions avant que les cours ne commencent

-Il se passe qu'Albus a bloqué les courriers pour les parents au sujet de la réunion de samedi. Les chouettes et hiboux viennent de partir à l'instant parce que je les ai libérer. Expliqua Minerva toujours aussi énervée

-Je ne suis pas du tout surprise par ce que tu dis. Dit Pompom en lui tendant un philtre de paix

-Quoi ? Comment cela tu n'es pas du tout surprise ?! S'exclamèrent Severus et Minerva qui avaient été rejoins par Pomona et Filius qui s'étaient exclamer la même chose qu'eux

-Il y a de cela presque douze ans, Albus est arrivé avec un adorable bébé dans les bras. Il a confié le bébé à James et Lily Potter qui l'adoptèrent par le sang. Étrangement tout le jour durant et chaque soir de pleine lune jusqu'à la mort d'Harry Potter les loup-garous hurlaient de peine et de rage ainsi que des mises en garde pour les autres. Je pense que ce bébé était celui d'un loup-garou. Dit Pompom

-Se pourrait-il que ce soit celui de Greyback, le filleul de Bellatrix Lestrange ? Demanda Pomona

-Oui, c'est lui. Le filleul de Lucius Malfoy et de Bellatrix Lestrange. Dit Severus

-Je ne pensais pas qu'Albus était comme ça. Il me dégoûte. Il ne devrait pas être Directeur. Dit Filius dont les propos surprirent ses collègues

-Qu'est-il arrivé à l'enfant ? Demanda Minerva

-Pompom, je peux t'emprunter ta cheminée ? Demanda Severus

-Oui, vas-y. Dit-elle

Severus laissa ses collègues faire des théories sur ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant. Il appela Narcissa qui le mît en contact avec Fenrir. Ce-dernier fut surpris de recevoir un appel de Severus et s'inquiéta qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Geoffrey. Severus le rassura et Fenrir l'écouta attentivement. Severus lui demanda son accord pour raconter toute la vérité à Pompom qui avait des doutes ; à Minerva, Filius et Pomona qui étaient dégoûtés d'Albus. Fenrir en discuta rapidement avec Tom qui accepta en se disant qu'avoir des alliés de plus dans Poudlard n'était pas négligeable. Severus s'écarta donc pour laisser passer Fenrir qui sortit de la cheminée. Le maître des potions revient auprès de ses collègues qui sortirent leur baguette dès qu'ils virent Fenrir. Fenrir qui se contenta de soupirer en pensant qu'il en avait vraiment ras le bol de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas sans être menacée d'une baguette ou de finir à Azkaban. Ils abaissèrent leur baguette en air l'as mais aussi qu'il ne faisait pas le moindre geste ce qui les surpris énormément.

-Severus, que fait-il ici ? Demanda Pompom qui n'aimait pas recevoir n'importe qui dans son infirmerie qui était son territoire

-Vous vouliez des réponses alors j'ai demandé à Fenrir de venir.

-Oui. Dit simplement Fenrir

-Oui, quoi ? Demanda Filius aussi perdu que les autres

-Oui, c'est mon fils unique que Dumbledore a kidnappé avec l'aide de Pettigrew. Oui, c'est lui qui a détruit ma famille faisant courir d'horribles rumeurs sans fondement sur nous. Oui, après quatre ans de longues recherches, j'ai enfin retrouvé fils kidnappé quand il n'avait que quelques mois. Dit-il ne cachant pas toute la tristesse et la colère qui l'habitait au souvenir du kidnapping de son louveteau

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Demanda Minerva qui n'e. croyait pas ses oreilles

-Dumbledore veut le pouvoir. Les enfants de loup-garou sont plus puissants que les autres comme tout ceux nés de parents appeler créatures magiques. Dit Pompom qui avait remarqué ce fait chez ces enfants qu'elle avait pu soigner en étant infirmière à Poudlard

-Oui. En kidnappant mon fils, il espérait détruire mon compagnon et moi-même. Il n'a fait que nous plonger dans un désespoir et un désir de vengeance totale. La seule chose qui pouvait nous apaiser été de retrouver notre fils et de voir payer ses kidnappeurs. Malheureusement les choses se sont emballer car on ne le retrouver et Dumbledore s'efforçait de nous détruire. Et puis, Tom a disparu me laissant seul. Quelques années plus tard, je retrouvai mon fils et mon époux qui était prisonnier du corps de son familier. Tom et mon fils était ma seule famille tout comme mon fils et moi-même l'étions pour Tom.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel aux Aurors pour retrouver votre fils ? Demanda Pomona aussi secouer que ses collègues par les révélations de Fenrir Greyback que l'on disait sans cœur

-Les Aurors l'auraient tués s'il était lycan où ils l'auraient envoyé dans un orphelinat moldue s'il ne l'était pas. Dit Filius se souvenant des lois encore en place il y a peu

-Pourquoi Albus voulait vous détruire vous et votre compagnon ? Demanda Minerva

-Pour être honnête, nous n'avons que des hypothèses. On pense que cela doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que Tom est le descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

-Attendez ! Vous êtes entrain de nous dire que votre mari est Vous-Savez -Qui ?! S'exclama Filius

Severus fut lui aussi surpris à cette révélation. Il avait déjà rencontrer Tom chez Lucius et plusieurs autres fois pourtant il n'avait jamais soupçonné cela. Il avait l'impression que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi vers la fin de la guerre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était devenu comme fou quand Greyback était devenu grognon et prêt à égorger quelqu'un pour un oui ou un non. Severus se demanda comment Black le prendrait s'il découvrait la vérité sur les agissements de son ancien mentor. Et Lupin ? Certes, il avait prouvé ne pas être un faible que l'on manipule mais il restait un loup-garou alors il pourrait vite comprendre. Mais voilà, ils étaient pour l'instant tous les cinq pendus aux lèvres de Fenrir Greyback attendant qu'il réponde.

-Oui. Tom est mon compagnon de lune, mon âme-sœur. On était heureux. Et un jour, tout a volé en éclat. Ce fut d'abord notre fils puis nos amis ensuite se fut Tom. Hélas ce n'est pas fini, nous savons que Dumbledore veux nous voir mort. Dit Fenrir les yeux brillants de larmes contenues et sa voix brisait sous l'épuisement et la tristesse

Sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le voit ou ne s'en doute ; un scarabée cachait dans les plis de la tenue de Pomona Chourave versa une larme. Rite Skeeter, c'était glissée à Poudlard pour voir la réaction de Dumbledore suite à son article mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de suivre ces professeurs qui partaient dans la même direction. Et là, elle avait entendu comme eux la triste histoire d'un homme qui ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans se faire menacerait d'être arracher à sa famille qu'il avait déjà perdu. Et là, entendant le son de sa voix prête à se briser, elle se rappela les horribles articles qu'elle avait écris sur cet homme et sur les loup-garous. Rite sauta des vêtements de Pomona reprenant son apparence humaine. Sans grande surprise, ils s'étaient tous retourner vers elle.

-Pardon, je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas. Comment aies je pu écrire autant d'articles qui vous ont obligés à chercher vous-même votre fils ? Dit-elle

-Les choses étaient différentes. Vous savez, je n'ai pas entendu les premiers mots de mon fils ni même vu ses premiers pas alors quand je l'ai enfin retrouvé ainsi que Tom j'avais l'impression de re-vivre. Dit Fenrir souriant en se souvenant de ce fameux jour

-Je suis tellement désolée. Répéta Rita

-Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Ce n'est pas vous qui nous avez pris notre fils. Vous avez aidé à faire plonger en partie Albus Dumbledore et cela vaut beaucoup. Merci.

Pourquoi ne pas porter plainte contre lui ? Demanda Severus

-Qui écouterai un loup-garou, compagnon d'un mage noir, qui accuse un mage blanc dont la parole vaut celle de Merlin ? Personne. Voilà pourquoi nous ne le faisons pas. Répondit Fenrir

Ils réalisèrent tous que les propos de Fenrir Greyback n'était que pur vérité. A cause de ce qu'il était, il avait dû chercher seul son fils. Et même là, il était peu probable que quelqu'un croit en ses mots. Leur communauté était encore corrompue et injuste sans parler des mentalités qui n'allaient pas changer du jour au lendemain. Tout ceux-ci rappela à Rita l'idée qui était venu à son patron sous les approbations de Diego Ice.

-Monsieur Greyback. Avec mon éditeur monsieur Flam, nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour interviewer en direct des personnes pour qui le nouveau projet de loi pourrait tout changer. Peut-être auriez-vous un loup-garou à me recommander ? Dit Rita

-Là comme ça ; je vous direz Rémus Lupin ou bien un membre de ma meute. Répondit Fenrir

Rita le remercia. Elle fit le serment sorcier de ne rien divulguer de ce qu'elle venait d'app sur l'histoire de Fenrir Greyback et de sa famille. Elle assura que s'il avait besoin d'aide pour faire payer Dumbledore, ils pourraient compter sur son aide et son soutien. Les autres professeurs et Pomfresh firent le même serment et assurèrent leur soutien. Fenrir ne put que les remercier toucher par tant de soutien gagner.

XxxXxxX

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, les élèves s'interrogeaient sur le retard de leurs professeurs qui se trouvaient à l'infirmerie. Ronald et Ginnerva profitèrent de se retard pour mettre en place le plan du Directeur. Ils allèrent directement tuer du garde-chasse parti en forêt. Ils récupérèrent le sang et Ginny partit avec de son côté. Ronald se repéra dans les couloirs grâce au sort « pointe ». Il se cacha dans l'angle d'un couloir et sortit un porte-clefs serpent de sa poche. Il regarda la chatte de Rusard du serpent a qui il fit apparaître des lunettes avant de lui rendre son apparence et la vue. Dès que MissTeigne croisa le regard du serpent son sort fut scellé.

-Bravo ! Au-revoir, horrible matou. Dit Ronald en voyant que cette horrible bestiole ne bougeait plus

Il retransforma le serpent en porte-clefs avant de le remettre dans sa poche non sans avoir défait les sorts qu'il lui avait jeté. Il récupérera la boule de poils puant qu'il mît sous son bras pour courir rejoindre sa sœur. Ensemble, ils firent ce que leur avait demandé le professeur Dumbledore pour son beau plan de l'année. Quand ils retournèrent auprès de leurs camarades, personne n'avait remarquer leur absence prouvant ainsi combien ils étaient sans amis même s'ils prétendaient le contraire. Les quatre chefs de Maisons arrivèrent en s'excusant à peine cinq minutes après le retour de Ronald et Ginny qui virent dans cette chance un signe comme quoi le destin les soutenait dans leur entreprise.

XxxXxxX

Albus Dumbledore rejoignit sa chambre avec colère et rage à cause de ce qu'avait osé faire ce porc de Fudge. Il devait le faire disparaître une bonne fois pour toute mais pour ça il ne fallait pas qu'il perdait Poudlard. Les enfants étaient autant l'avenir qu'ils étaient mallé enfants étaient une chose qu'il aimait autant que le pouvoir et ses nouveaux bonbons. Malheureusement, il était tellement en colère que même penser à ces petits êtres ne le calma pas. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il le vit. Il vit la cage vide.

-Qui a osé ?! Celui qui a fait cela le payera de sa vie ! Ce misérable phénix était à moi tout comme sa vie. Dit Albus avant d'inspecter la porte de sa chambre, la seule entrée

Il vit avec un compréhension et horreur le nom de « Salazar Serpentard » apparaître. Albus ne savait comment ce mort avait pu faire mais cela n'avait pas grande importance car cela signifiait que ce traître de phénix était avec son ennemi. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que ce piaf soit avec son ennemi c'était mauvais pour lui. Albus retourna son tiroir de table de avant d'enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

-Pauvre Salazar, toute votre aide ne sauvera pas la misérable famille de votre descendants. Ils seront mort avant le quinzième anniversaire du gosse ; je le jure. Et alors tout redeviendra dans l'ordre. La magie noire et toutes leurs stupides et répugnantes traditions disparaîtront. Toutes les créatures magiques et les cracmols seront soit morts soit esclaves. Mais avant cela, ce Fudge va disparaître et Black se gentil petit toutou prendra sa place alors que je manœuvrai tous sans qu'il ne se rend compte que je le manipule. Poudlard est MON château, MON territoire . Personne ne peut m'empêcher de tuer à petit feu le fils de Greyback et de son répugnant mari. Tremble Geoffrey Greyback-Riddle car je suis la mort. Dit Albus Dumbledore avant de prononcer sa dernière phrase d'un ricanement aussi cruel que son regard fixant avec une joie malsaine la fiole qu'il tenait entre ses mains

XxxXxxX

Fenrir était retourné chez lui auprès de Tom et de Lotus. Il raconta à ce-dernier comment s'était passé l'entrevue. Tom fut ravis et rassurer que tout ce soit bien. Ils parlèrent aussi du nouveau projet de loi qui avait fait la Une. Finalement, Fenrir laissa Tom se reposait pendant que Lotus dormait. Sa petite fleur se portait comme un charme. Ils avaient demandé au médecin de la meute de faire un examen complet à Lotus. Résultat, Lotus était un joli bébé en parfaite santé. Oui, Fenrir était heureux car sa fille allait aussi bien que son époux et son fils. Malheureusement dans ce beau tableau de bonheur, il y avait deux points noirs : Dumbledore et sa liberté de mouvements. Fenrir ne supportait pas ces deux horribles points noirs dans sa vie. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore allait finir par disparaître à cause de ses actions et de sa réputation brisait. Le deuxième point était celui qui l'embêtait le plus. Il faut dire qu'il était épuisé de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas dehors sans risque d'être séparer de sa famille. Il en avait vraiment marre de ne pouvoir faire qu'à l'étranger des sorties en famille sans devoir porter de glamour. Il en avait marre de ne pas pouvoir assister à un match de Quidditch avec sa famille. Il en avait marre, ras le bol, et encore re-marre d'être tout le temps traquer. Oui, il était à bout du rouleau concernant ce point noir de sa vie. Fenrir regarda la maison où se trouvait Tom et Lotus puis il pensa à Geoffrey. Et là, après un long moment de réflexion ; il sut ce qu'il devait faire pour débarrasser sa vie de ce maudit point noir.

Fenrir retourna dans sa cabane et alla se prendre une bonne douche. Il s'habilla d'une chemise blanche d'un pantalon noir et de ses bottes de cuir. Il sortit ensuite tout ce qu'il fallait pour écrire une lettre et commença à écrire sa lettre pour Geoffrey.

« _Louveteau,_

 _Mon cher fils, toi mon adorable petit-garçon qui fait ma grande fierté ;je te demande pardon. Je suis désolé mon louveteau mais tu vas devoir être là pour ton père et ta petite-sœur Lotus. Je te les confis tout comme je vous confis toi et ta sœur à votre père. Je vous aime. Et c'est parce que je vous aime que je vais me rendre au Ministère pour qu'ils me jugent des soi-disant crimes que j'ai commis. Je veux que tu saches que si je fais cela ce n'est pas pour être séparer de vous, non c'est parce que je veux pouvoir être libre de mes mouvements. Je voudrais ne plus avoir à me cacher sous glamour. Crois-moi, Geoffrey ; je sais ce que cela risque de me coûter mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé._

 _J'espère pouvoir rapidement vous prendre tous dans mes bras._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Papa_ »

En écrivant sa lettre, Fenrir avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait envoyé une lettre d'adieu à son fils. Mais il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Il confierait la meute à William et Tom. D'ailleurs, il espérait de tout son cœur que sa lettre ne ferait pas pleurer Geoffrey ni même lui faire faire des bêtises. Fenrir mit sa lettre dans un enveloppe qu'il confia à Loki. Il demanda à sa chouette de donner la lettre quand son destinataire serait seul. Fenrir partit ensuite voir sa petite fleur. Elle dormait toujours aussi bien. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras pour lui mettre un médaillon protecteur doté d'un portoloin. Le médaillé était une fleur de lotus en argent. Il la remît dans son berceau et l'embrassant sur le front.

-Je t'aime, ma petite merveille. Murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de se redresser

Il sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte sans faire de bruit. Il alla ensuite voir Tom pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Fenrir savait déjà que son amour allait être contre mais cela ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Il avait envoyé sa lettre et s'était préparé psychologiquement. Tom était justement en train de s'étirer comme un chat. Fenrir s'assit sur le bord du lit et captura ses lèvres dans un doux et langoureux baiser.

-Tu vas quelque part ? Demanda Tom au bout d'un moment après qu'ils surent séparer

-Oui. Dit Fenrir qui ne savait pas comment annoncer à Tom sa décision

-Quand penses-tu rentrer ? Demanda Tom qui ne se formalisa pas de l'absence de détail

-Je ne sais pas si je rentrerai. Avoua Fenrir soudain mal à l'aise et n'osant pas le regarder

En voyant le comportement de Fenrir, Tom comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il n'allait pas aimé. Tom se redressa et attrapa en coupe le visage de son compagnon. Il chercha son regard et quand il l'eut, il dit :

-Fenrir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu peux tous me dire, amour, je ne te jugerai pas.

-Pardonnes-moi, mon cœur. J'ai déjà prévenu Geoffrey. Je ne ferai pas marche arrière peu importe ce que tu pourras me dire.

-Fen', expliques-toi. Je ne comprends pas. Dit Tom complètement perdu

-Je vais me rendre au Ministère pour qu'ils me jugent des soi-disant crimes que j'ai commis. Dit-il enfin

A ces mots Tom se recula et le regarda avec incompréhension et peur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait faire cela et il avait tout autant peur de le perdre. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il l'aimait tellement.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ? Demanda Tom

-Je serai libre de leurs accusations. Je n'aurais plus besoin de tout le temps me cacher. Je serai libre. Expliqua Fenrir qui n'était pas sûr que Tom comprenne vraiment ce qu'il essayait de lui dire

-Fenrir. Je… Commença Tom avant de le prendre dans ses bras _ Je t'aime, Fenrir. Je ne veux pas te voir à Azkaban. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Geoffrey, Lotus, la meute et moi avons besoin de toi. S'il-te-plaît, Fenrir, ne fais pas ça. Dit Tom d'une voix tremblante

Fenrir sentait la peine, le chagrin et le désespoir de Tom mais il ne ferait pas marche arrière. Il savait que Dumbledore essayerait de le faire tomber, qu'il risquait Azkaban, et plus que tout perdre sa famille. Il voulait voir Lotus grandir, Geoffrey faire les études qu'il désir, voir Tom être heureux et peut-être un jour devenir grand-père. Il voulait voir sa meute grandir et profiter des promesses faites par Fudge dans son nouveau projet de loi. Cependant, il voulait voir tout cela en étant libre. Fenrir écarta doucement Tom de lui. Il vit ses yeux débordants de larmes de plus en plus mal contenues. Fenrir se leva prit son long manteau de cuir puis sa baguette sous le regard de Tom qui ne lâchait pas des yeux. Il revient vers le lit embrassa Tom dans un baiser témoignant tous l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Il se redressa passa une main dans ses cheveux puis sous son menton qu'il redressa pour mieux lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

-Je te demande pardon, mon cœur. Prends soin de nos enfants. Je vous aime plus qu'il y a d'étoiles dans le ciel. Dit-il en se détachant

Il sortit dans la pièce et referma la porte. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Tom éclata en lourd sanglots déchirants de tristesse, de peur et d'inquiétude. Fenrir resta appuyé contre la porte derrière laquelle son compagnon pleurer. Cela lui faisait tellement mal de l'entendre pleurer à cause de lui. Fenrir était sûr de lui. Les larmes de son compagnon ne seraient pas pour rien. Fenrir prit un double d'une photo de famille que Benoît avait fait le soir où Geoffrey était venu rencontrer sa petite-sœur. Une fois la photo bien rangée, il dit à William qu'il le confiait la meute avant qu'il ne transplane sans lui laisser le temps de l'interroger sur les pleurs de Tom qu'ils pouvaient entendre.

XxxXxxX

Fenrir réapparut au Ministère où le chef des Aurors se fit un grand plaisir de l'arrêter à la vue de tous. L'homme le jeta sans douceur dans une cellule sans avoir remarqué contrairement à ses collègues et aux personnes présentes lors de l'arrestation que Fenrir n'avait rien fait pour se défendre. Il s'était tout bonnement laisser faire pour la grande stupeur et interrogation des autres Aurors. Quand il fut jeter dans la cellule, où il resterait jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de son sort, Fenrir se contenta de s'asseoir sur la paillasse servant de lit. Il se plongea dans ses pensées espérant que Lucius ou Rodolphus irait voir et réconforter Tom.

-Tu n'imagines même pas combien je suis heureux de te voir là, Greyback. Ricana l'homme qui l'avait jeté là

-Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Fenrir

-Parce que je vais m'assurer que tu reçoives le baiser du détraqueur. Après tout, tu le mérites, espèce de monstre. Dit l'homme avant de le laisser seul avec ses pensées et la photo qu'il avait pu garder

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des propositions? Des attentes?... Je suis tout ouïe


	50. Le début des problèmes

Salut, tout le monde

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos Reviews cela fait super plaisir comme d'habitude.

Réponse aux Reviews : **adenoide** : Oui, Ron et Ginny sont prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour avoir ce qu'ils désirent.

 **loulou82** , **Naina24** et **stormtrooper2** : Fenrir a fait ce qui lui semblait être le mieux pour lui et sa famille. Peut-être que Rita jouera un rôle important dans son procès.

 **Zess-luca** : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 47 : Le début des problèmes**

La chambre des secrets venait d'être ouverte et Miss Teigne fut la première victime. La pauvre chatte était juste pétrifiée pendant que les rumeurs sur la chambre des secrets courraient dans tous le château. Les Serpentards sentaient déjà les regards méfiants et accusateurs sur eux. La peur, la crainte et la méfiance envers les uns les autres mais aussi envers ce monstre qui voulait apparemment reprendre l'œuvre de Salazar Serpentard; voilà ce qui régnait à Poudlard. Dumbledore était très fier du résultat du début de son plan. Neville, lui, voulait plus que tout savoir si Geoffrey y été pour quelque chose même s'il en doutait fortement. Mais pour cela, il devrait attendre le repas du midi car il n'avait pas le moindre cours avec les Poufsouffles. Tout le monde était déjà au courant de l'affaire de la Chambre des secrets même si tout le monde n'avait pas pu voir. Les professeurs avaient dispersés tout le monde en appelant leurs élèves pour les conduire en cours ce qui obligea Neville a attendre puisqu'il avait cours avec les Serdaigles. Les Serpentards se rendirent à leur cours de potion avec les Poufsouffles.

-Je vois que monsieur Reyback ne nous fait pas l'honneur de sa présence. Mademoiselle Renwar vous ferez savoir à votre camarade qu'il a gagné deux heures de retenue avec moi ce soir. Dit Severus Snape

-Oui, monsieur. Dit Abigail alors qu'elle donnait un regard mi-inquiet mi-interrogateur à ses amis

XxxXxxX

Madame Pomfresh retournait à son infirmerie quand elle entendit comme le bruit de quelqu'un pleurant. Intriguer, elle chercha d'où cela venait. Cela venait d'une salle de classe déserte faiblement éclairé. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'un élève qu'elle reconnut en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Merlin ». Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule aussitôt l'enfant plongea son regard aux reflets ambrés remplis de larmes.

-Monsieur Reyback ? Dit-elle

-Madame Pomfresh? Je suis désolé. Je vais aller à mon cours de potion. Dit Geoffrey en séchant ses larmes avec sa manche

-Non. Tu ne vas pas aller en cours. Tu vas venir avec moi à l'infirmerie. On discutera toi et moi comme ça tu m'expliqueras ce qui ne va pas. Dit Pompom d'une voix douce en l'aidant à se relever

Geoffrey pensa bien à protester contre l'idée de l'infirmière mais en étant honnête avec lui-même il devait bien reconnaître que la lettre de Loki l'avait trop secoué pour qu'il ne retourne tout de suite en classe. Il la suivit donc en silence jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il n'allait pour ainsi dire. L'infirmière le mena jusqu'à un lit vide à l'écart où il y avait des rideaux pour plus d'intimité. Là avec toute la douceur du monde, elle le fit s'asseoir puis lui sécha délicatement ses larmes avant d'enfin lui offrir une tasse de chocolat chaud. Pompom s'assit sur une chaise face à lui où elle resta à attendre qu'il reprenne doucement ses esprits.

-Alors, mon grand. Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui t'arrive pour te mettre dans tous ces états? Dit-elle avec gentillesse

-Je peux pas. Et même si je vous le disais vous ne pourriez pas comprendre. Répondit Geoffrey d'une petite voix entre deux gorgées

-Je vais te confier un secret. Tout ce qui est dit dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard est protéger par Poudlard même autrement dit le Directeur lui-même ne peut pas espionner. Lui dit Pompom sur le ton de la confidence

Geoffrey lui donna un regard surpris. Il ne savait pas que l'infirmerie de Poudlard était aussi bien protéger du Directeur. Pompom le laissa la regardait droit dans les yeux comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Geoffrey cherchait une quelconque trace de mensonge mais il ne trouva rien d'autre que de la gentillesse et de l'honnêteté alors il pensa qu'il pourrait bien lui racontait. Et puis honnêtement, il avait besoin de parler pour y voir claire.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père. Elle n'était pas très longue. Il me disait combien il était fier de moi et qu'il m'aimait. Et puis après la suite c'était...mon père m'a fait comme des adieux. Il est aller au Ministère. Pourquoi mon papa a fait ça? Je veux pas perdre mon papa. Dit Geoffrey d'une voix tremblante avant de finalement se remettre à pleurer

Il ne voulait pas perdre son papa. Il l'adorait, l'aimait; c'était son papa l'homme qui l'avait sorti de l'enfer de son ancienne vie. Il avait besoin de lui comme Lotus et son père allaient avoir besoin de lui. Madame Pomfresh s'assit à côté de lui et le berça après lui avoir ôter la tasse des mains. Elle le berça un long moment jusqu'à ce que ses larmes finissent par se tarir.

-Ça va allait mon grand. Je suis sûre que ton papa va trouver un moyen de vite rentrer à la maison. Dit Pompom d'un ton rassurant

-J'espère mais j'ai peur de le perdre. Dit Geoffrey

-Est-ce que tu as confiance en ton papa ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux

-Oui ! S'exclama Geoffrey avec spontanéité

-Bien. Alors fais lui confiance. Je suis persuadée que tout ira bien. Continues à suivre tes cours, à obtenir des bonnes notes et être là pour le reste de ta famille. Dit Pompom

-Pourquoi? Demanda Geoffrey ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi elle lui disait cela

-Parce que je suis persuadée que c'est ce que ton papa voudrait que tu fasses. Cela lui ferait tellement plaisir en plus de le rendre fier d'avoir continuer à avancer. Il rentrera à la maison, je te le promets. Dit Pompom en le regardant avec un regard brillant de certitude

Geoffrey la regarda un long moment avant de finir par lui donner un sourire encore teintait d'incertitude mais les larmes oubliées. Cela fit énormément plaisir à Pompom qui ne put s'empêcher de passer une main réconfortante et rassurante dans ses cheveux. Elle lui remit la tasse de chocolat chaud dans ses mains et lui dit de le finir tranquillement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te ferais un mot d'excuses pour les cours que tu rateras car tu ne quitteras pas cette infirmerie tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé. Dit Pompom avec un grand sourire avant de tirer le rideaux le laissant ainsi seul dans cette petite chambre privée

XxxXxxX

Geoffrey sortit de l'infirmerie dans l'après-midi et il se fit aussitôt attrapé par ses amis qui le questionnaire. Ils avaient tous été inquiet pour lui mais Geoffrey les rassura rapidement. Quant il était seul à l'infirmerie, il s'était promis de suivre le conseil de madame Pomfresh même si cela allait être difficile. Draco fut le plus difficile a rassuré surtout qu'il lui raconta la vrai raison de sa présence à l'infirmerie. Neville s'était aussi inquiéter mais il voulait toujours interroger son ami sur la chambre de Secret. Ils se retrouvèrent donc encore une fois dans une salle déserte.

-Geo' as-tu quelque chose à voir avec la Chambre des Secrets? Demanda Neville de but en blanc

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. Je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve. Répondit Geoffrey qui ne prit pas ombrage de sa question

-Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de l'avoir ouverte. Dit Abigail

-Sûrement pour faire tourner tout les regards vers la maison Serpentard qui en prendra plein dans la figure. Dit Théo

-Tu n'as pas tord. Tout les soupçons vont se tourner vers nous même si on est innocent et qu'on a rien à voir avec ça. Ajouta Blaise

-En effet. Même si nous avons des victimes parmi nous, les autres nous verrons comme les coupables. Dit Draco

-Fenwick fera sûrement une propagande contre les Serpentards. Dit Vincent

-Mais j'y pense, Salazar pourrait nous en dire plus sur la chambre. S'exclama Geoffrey

-Comment veux-tu interroger Salazar Serpentard? Il est mort depuis des milliers d'années! S'exclamèrent ses amis surpris et qui ne comprenaient absolument pas il pourrait faire pareil miracle

-Il n'y a que la jeunesse pour faire confiance a un vivant pour parler d'un fait passé. Dit une voix d'homme sortant du sac de Geoffrey

-C'est quoi ça?! S'exclamèrent ses amis

-Je vous présente Salazar Serpentard. Dit Geoffrey en tournant le cadre vers ses amis

Ils furent tous surpris de voir un cadre de Salazar Serpentard entre ses mains. Ils voulurent le questionner sur le pourquoi du comment de la façon dont il avait obtenue ce cadre. Ils préférèrent interroger le fondateur sur la Chambre des Secrets. Après tout qui de mieux que son créateur pour en parler.

-Alors, les enfants. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir sur la Chambre des Secrets? Dit Salazar avec un sourire aux lèvres et le regard pétillant d'une tendresse non feinte

-Vous semblez plus gentil que ce qu'on raconte sur vous. Remarqua Neville

-Je ne suis pas méchant, gamin. J'ai toujours aimé enseigner. Toutes ces rumeurs à mon sujet ne sont que mensonges. Dit Salazar outré que l'on croit toutes ces rumeurs sans fondement

-Pouvez-vous nous parler de la fameuse Chambre des Secrets? Elle a été ouverte. Dit Blaise

-Je peux vous en parler. Elle ne peut-être ouverte que par une personne de mon sang ou alors elle s'ouvrira seule. Répondit Salazar

-Comment ça s'ouvrir seule?! Demandèrent-ils surpris par un pareil principe

-Elle ne s'ouvrira seulement que si Poudlard est attaqué. Sissi est là pour protéger les élèves. Elle est ma protection pour tous les élèves. Expliqua Salazar

-Votre protection? Questionna Greg

-Oui. Rowena a protégé les portes des dortoirs, Godric a ensorcelé les statuts de l'école et Helga a mis en place un système pour que les élèves puissent s'échapper ou être en sécurité dans l'école. Expliqua-t-il

-Impressionnant. Je doute que beaucoup de monde soit au courant de ça. Dit Théo réellement impressionné par les protections de Poudlard

Ils ne regarderaient plus de la même façon la porte des dortoirs et les statuts de l'école. La simple explication de Salazar avait suffit aux amis pour comprendre que quelqu'un se servait de la légende de la Chambre pour terrifier les élèves.

-Mais alors si elle n'est pas ouverte qu'est-ce qui a pétrifiée la chatte de Rusard ? Demandèrent-ils tous à voix haute alors que la question retentissait dans leur esprit

XxxXxxX

Geoffrey passa une bonne semaine malgré la lettre qu'il avait reçu de son papa. Il avait fait sa retenue avec le professeur Snape qui lui avait demandé de refaire la potion qu'il n'avait pu faire durant le cours qu'il avait séché. Geoffrey avait continué à recevoir de nombreuses lettres de son père et du reste de sa famille. Il guettait la Une de la Gazette ayant peur de découvrir en première page que son papa avait été condamné à Azkaban voir au baiser. Mais rien de tout cela n'apparaissait et le lendemain on serait déjà samedi, le jour de la réunion parents-professeurs des premières années. Avec l'aide de Salazar et Nagini, Geoffrey essaya de transformer un pull qu'il n'aimait plus en une peluche pour Lotus. Il voulait lui faire un beau cadeau qu'elle pourrait garder pendant longtemps. De plus faire ce cadeau, comme le lui avait proposé Salazar, l'empêchait de trop s'inquiéter pour son papa ainsi que pour son père et sa petite-sœur.

XxxXxxX

Fenrir Greyback n'avait vu que l'elfe lui apportant ses repas depuis qu'il s'était rendu. Il était toujours seul dans cette petite cellule où il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se plonger encore et toujours dans ses pensées. Il regardait aussi très souvent la photo qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Il la regardait tellement qu'elle avait commencé à s'abîmer à certains endroits à force de l'avoir dans ses mains. Au début, il la sortait à peine juste au moment de se coucher de peur qu'on ne lui la prenne comme on lui avait pris sa baguette. Fenrir était justement en train de la regarder quand il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. Il se redressa et cacha rapidement la photo dans l'une de ses poches. Il posa son regard sur le couloir et attendit que la personne arrive. Il se demandait qui cela pourrait bien être après tout personne n'était venu depuis que l'homme, qui l'avait arrêté, avait ris de lui. Il attendit un moment avant de pouvoir sentir correctement l'odeur de son visiteur... Sirius Black. Fenrir se demandait ce qu'il voulait mais il attendit de le voir apparaître devant sa cellule.. Sirius Black n'était pas seul comme l'avait compris Fenrir grâce aux odeurs. Il était accompagné d'un Auror qui ne semblait pas vouloir être plus hostile que nécessaire face à quelqu'un qui s'était rendu de son plein gré. L'Auror ouvrit la cellule, s'approcha de Fenrir pour lui mettre des menottes et le guider hors de la cellule.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Fenrir

-Vous allez être juger dans une heure, monsieur Greyback. Lui répondit l'Auror

-Entendu. Pourquoi êtes-vous là, Lord Black? Dit Fenrir ne laissant pas passer la moindre expression ni même laisser penser qu'il puisse connaître d'une façon ou d'une autre

-Il a été décidé que le seul avocat que vous aurez doit d'avoir sera moi puisque nous n'avons aucun liens de quelques natures que ce soit. Répondit Sirius jouant le même jeux que le loup-garou avec lequel il avait très envie d'avoir une conversation privée

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?... Je suis tout ouïe


	51. Le jugement de Fenrir Greyback

Salut, tout le monde

Ce chapitre a simplement été relu donc désolé s'il reste des fautes.

Réponses aux Reviews : **loulou82** : Salazar est sympa. Pour ce qui est de Sirius en avocat, tu vas pouvoir découvrir son talent ou non pour cela

 **adenoide** : Le mystère de la chambre des secrets reste tout entier mais c'est une bonne hypothèse.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 48 : Le jugement de Fenrir Greyback**

Albus Dumbledore était heureux. Son plan marchait encore mieux que sur des roulettes. Il avait fait naître lui-même le basilic grâce un œuf de poule couvait par un crapaud. Les élèves étaient terrifiés, les Serpentards pointaient du doigt et Tony Fenwick avait reçu l'ordre de faire une propagande contre Salazar Serpentard et sa maudite Chambre. Il détestait cette maudite Chambre qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver malgré tous ses efforts. Il continuait toujours à la chercher. Enfin bref, il était tellement heureux que rien de ce qui se passait en-dehors de sa belle école ne pouvait l'intéresser. D'ailleurs, il devait voir arriver d'une minute à l'autre les derniers Weasley. Alors qu'il pensait à eux, il entendit des coups à sa porte qui s'ouvrit sur Ronald et Ginnerva Weasley.

-Entrez mes petits. Dit-il en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir

-Bonjour, monsieur. Dirent les deux Gryffondors

-Mes chers petits, je suis très fier de vous. Grâce à vous, le plan va pouvoir se dérouler à la perfection. Dit Albus

-Quel est la suite du plan ? Demanda Ronald

-Le voici... Commença à leur expliquer Albus leur disant comment il devait exactement procéder pour le bon déroulement de son plan tout en leur rappelant implicitement ce qu'ils gagneraient à faire ce qu'il leur demandait

XxxXxxX

Poudlard était une entité pouvant faire des choix même beaucoup avait oublié cela préférant la considérer comme un simple bâtiment. Cela l'énervait un peu surtout en ce moment heureusement que ses parents arrivaient à la calmer. Cependant aujourd'hui aucuns d'eux ne pourraient l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle laissa donc entrer Rémus Lupin sans que le Directeur ne s'en rend compte. Ce-dernier traversa les couloirs déserts jusqu'au moment où il sentit une odeur qui l'intriguer. Cette odeur lui rappelait celle d'Harry le fils de James et Lily. Intriguer, il suivit l'odeur jusqu'à arriver dans la petite cours où il repéra le fils de Frank et Alice mais aussi le jeune garçon avec un jeune brun qu'il avait repéré le jour où il avait retrouvé Sirius.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque. Je dois impérativement rendre un livre. Dit le petit brun

-D'accord. On se retrouve plus tard. Dit Neville Longbottom en se levant

-Ok. Passe un bon cours de métamorphose. Lui dit Geoffrey avant qu'ils ne se séparent

Geoffrey et Neville partirent dans une direction différente. Geoffrey se dirigea vers la bibliothèque sans voir que Rémus le suivait. Nagini, toujours avec lui, sentit la présence de Rémus et le dit à Geoffrey. Il regarda par dessus son épaule et repéra aussi Rémus. Geoffrey tourna dans un couloir où Rémus le suivit.

-Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? Demanda Geoffrey en regardant le loup-garou

-Tu as la même odeur qu'Harry Potter. Pourquoi ? Dit Rémus ne prenant pas de pincette

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Dit Geoffrey

Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il l'avait été. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait de cette information. Geoffrey craignait d'être éloigner de ses parents, de sa sœur et de sa famille. Il avait peur de se que pourrait faire Rémus Lupin pourrait faire surtout qu'il était très ami avec Sirius Black était lui-même le parrain d'Harry Potter.

-Je ne te ferai rien. Je veux juste comprendre, connaître la vérité. Le rassura Rémus senta la peur et l'inquiétude émanant de lui

Geoffrey le regarda pesant la vérité de ses mots. Nagini comprenait la méfiance de son protégé. Pourtant elle avait l'impression que le loup-garou savait quelque chose qu'il allait peut-être utiliser pour avoir sa réponse.

-J'aurais ma réponse à un moment où un autre. Je dois y aller si je ne veux pas manquer le jugement de Greyback. Dit innocemment Rémus en remarquant que le gamin ne lui répondrait pas

-Quoi ?! Il se fait juger aujourd'hui ?! S'exclama Geoffrey

-Le procès devrait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Acquiesça Rémus avant de le saluer et de s'en aller non sans garder dans un coin de sa tête la réaction de l'enfant

Geoffrey resta un instant les bras ballants et la peur au ventre. Il reprit ses esprits et se précipita à la bibliothèque où il rendit son livre en moins de cinq minutes. Il parti tout aussi rapidement dans son dortoir où il trouva le retrouva Salazar dans son portrait.

-Salazar, je dois sortir de Poudlard ! Dit Geoffrey avec empressement à son ancêtre

Si le procès ne se passait pas comme son papa l'espérait se serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'il verrait. Il refusait de ne pas avoir la chance de le voir et de le prendre dans ses bras ne serait-ce encore une fois. Salazar le regarda avec stupeur ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

-Calmes-toi. Expliques-moi ce qui t'arrive. Dit Salazar d'un ton calme tout en faisant des gestes apaisants

XxxXxxX

Fenrir entra dans la salle de son jugement avec un calme qui contrastait avec le stress qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il pouvait finir à Azkaban voir même recevoir le baiser. Il savait que tout ceci était risqué, qu'il pouvait perdre beaucoup mais d'un autre côté cela la peine. Il espérait que Sirius Black saurait le défendre. En entrant dans la salle; il laissa courir son regard sur les personnes présentes pour voir ce que ce vieux fou n'était pas là. Il remarqua aussi la présence de Rémus Lupin, de Bellatrix et de Tom dans le public. Ce-dernier portait un masque de neutralité n'empêchant pas toute son inquiétude de passer au travers de ses yeux. Fenrir fut amené sur la chaise des accusés où on l'y attacha.

-Tout ira bien. Lui dit Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule

-Bien; il est quinze heure toutes les personnes conviées sont présentes. Le procès de Fenrir Greyback peut donc commencer. Vous êtes accusés d'actes de Mangemort, d'attaque sur des enfants que vous avez pour la plupart mordu, détruisant leur vie par la même occasion. Durant ce procès à cause de votre lycanthropie, vous ne serez pas soumis au véritasérum si vous mentez les chaînes brilleront d'une lueur rouge. Lord Sirius Black, vous a été désigné comme avocat. Dit Augusta Longbottom qu'on avait appelé pour présider ce jugement épineux puisqu'elle était réputée pour sa neutralité

Fenrir se contenta d' hocher la tête aux propos d'Augusta. Sirius avait bien pris connaissance des accusations contre Fenrir. Il savait que ce qui allait l'aider à le défendre serait principalement le fait qu'il connaissait une partie de son histoire tout particulièrement la tragédie qui l'avait frappé. Sirius avait aussi rencontré son fils Geoffrey. Il avait adoré ce gosse autant que le fils de Narcissa. Il allait donc faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas détruire cette famille qui l'avait déjà été.

-Monsieur Greyback, vous déclarez-vous coupable ou non-coupable? Demanda Augusta

-Non-coupable. Déclara Fenrir sous l'acquiescement de Sirius et les exclamations de surprises de certains membres de l'assistance

Augusta se contenta de s'assurer que le greffier prenait bien note de la réponse de Fenrir. Elle n'allait pas porter le moindre jugement sur lui tant qu'elle n'aurait pas tout entendu de sa défense. Il s'était tout de même rendu de son plein gré sans que personne ne le lui ait demander.

-Lord Black, vous allez nous expliquer pourquoi votre client serait innocent. Nous poserons ensuite à lui ou vous des questions complémentaires si nous en avons. Dit Augusta

Sirius acquiesça et posa une main aussi rassurante que réconfortante sur l'épaule de Fenrir. Il s'approcha ensuite du centre de la salle où il pourrait plus aisément défendre le loup-garou.

-Fenrir Greyback est un homme qui comme vous le savez à eu son fils unique de kidnapper par Peter Pettigrew, qui à avouer devoir le tuer. Vous savez cela tout autant que vous connaissez son statut de loup-garou. Tout d'abord son statut de Mangemort est tout à fait discutable après tout Lord Voldemort, plus communément appelé Vous-Savez-Qui, était un beau parleur et charmeur qui a sans aucun doute réussi à lui promettre d'améliorer la condition des loup-garous, qui je vous le rappel n'était pas très enviable jusqu'à récemment. Pour ce qui en est des attaques; je ne peux défendre mon client sans vous parler de la nature première des loups. Les loups sont de nature loyaux, compatissants et sociable. Ils mettent accorde donc une grande importance à leur meute mais tout particulièrement à sa famille. La perte de son fils et les conditions de recherche de ce-dernier n'ont pu conduire qu'à rendre fou de chagrin et de désespoir sa partie lupine et humaine. Mon client avait donc perdu le contrôle de son loup, ne le rendant ainsi pas totalement responsable de toutes ses attaques dont on l'accuse. De plus, les loup-garous sont une sorte de grande famille se soutenant sans cesse. Il est donc plus que probable que Fenrir Greyback aura fait de son mieux pour aider et sûrement se faire pardonner auprès de ses jeunes. Je suis persuadé que mon client pourra vous confirmer cela. Dit Sirius

Suite à la tirade de Sirius, il y eut un grand silence durant lequel chacun réfléchi à ses propos pesant le pour et le contre. Tom retient un soupir de soulagement en découvrant que Sirius savait comment défendre quelqu'un. Lucius eut un petit sourire de fierté en se disant que les tuyaux qu'il avait pu lui donner avaient été très utiles.

-Donc vous êtes entrain de nous dire, Lord Black, qu toutes ces attaques sont à cause d'un enfant qui a été kidnappé? Demanda une horrible voix dans parmi les membres du Magenmagot

-C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Mais mon client saura mieux vous expliquait cela, que moi. Dit Sirius passant habillement la parole à Fenrir

-Je doute madame Ombrage que vous réussissez à imaginer toute la peur qui coule dans vos veines quand au milieu de la nuit les alarmes, dans la chambre de votre fils, se déclenchent. Vous n'imaginez pas toute la peine et le désespoir qui s'empare de vous quand vous réaliser qu'on a kidnapper votre bébé. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre toute la colère qui remplit vos veines quand vous réalisez que parce que vous êtes un loup-garou, les autorités de votre pays risque de tuer de tuer votre bébé s'il le retrouve et qu'il est lui aussi un loup-garou mais que s'il ne l'ait pas, ils ne voudront rendront pas votre enfant. Pouvez-vous comprendre cela, madame Ombrage? Dit Fenrir qui tout au long de sa tirade ne vit pas une seule fois les chaînes illuminaient

-Je ne peux pas comprendre, en effet. Cependant, je sais que la loi disait bien que les loup-garous n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir d'enfant donc si ce bébé n'était pas né, il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces nouveaux loup-garous. Dit Dolorès dont le ton et les propos ne cachèrent nullement tous sont dégoût pour les loup-garous, en plus de scandaliser toutes les personnes présentes

-Comment osez-vous tenir pareils propos?! Sous-entendre la mort d'un enfant, c'est un scandale ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs personnes aussi bien parmi le Magenmagot que parmi le public

-Du calme, je vous prie. Miss Ombrage, vos propos sont discriminants donc je déclare que suite à la loi « Demain est un autre jour », vous êtes condamné à payer 4 000 Gallions et vous passerez un an à Azkaban au niveau surveiller par des Aurors. Messieurs, vous pouvez l'emmener. Dit Augusta avant de donner un coup de marteau actant de la peine de Dolorès Ombrage qui était trop choqué par ce qui lui arrivait pour se plaindre alors qu'on l'embarquer

-Bien revenant on à notre affaire. Monsieur Greyback, pouvez nous expliquer en quoi vous avez, je cite : « Il est donc plus que probable que vous aurez fait de votre mieux pour aider et sûrement vous faire pardonner auprès de ses jeunes ». Ensuite, votre avocat ou vous-même nous éclairerez sur votre affiliation avec les Mangemorts. Dit Augusta

-J'ai retrouvé chacun de ses enfants et je l'ai aider à intégrer la meute de leur choix où il pourrait avoir une famille de cœur à défaut de sang. Dans ces meutes, ils ont appris à accepter leur loup intérieur mais aussi à contrôler leur transformation pour être ainsi totalement conscient de leur actes les soirs de pleine lune car ils seront inoffensifs. Expliqua Fenrir

-Inoffensifs ? Répéta quelqu'un qui n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'un loup-garou puisse être ainsi

-Oui, inoffensifs. Répéta simplement Fenrir en acquiesçant

-Lord Black, dites-nous. Est-ce que oui ou non votre client est un Mangemort ? Demanda Augusta alors que tout le monde se tournait vers Sirius attendant avec impatience sa réponse

Réponse qui pourrait envoyer Fenrir à Azkaban pour perpétuiter ou lui offrir la liberté qu'il désirait tant. Sirius savait très bien toute l'importance de sa réponse c'est pourquoi il mit du temps à répondre. S'il prit aussi ce temps pour répondre c'est parce qu'il se refusait à donner une réponse à laquelle il ne croyait pas. Il se remémora donc tous ses doutes sur l'Ordre du Phénix et sur Dumbledore. Il se rappela aussi de quoi il voulait parler avec Fenrir.

-Non, il n'en est pas un. Répondit finalement Sirius

Tom soupira de soulagement entendant sa réponse empreinte de certitude. Car oui, Sirius était sûr de ce qu'il disait. Il ne pouvait imaginer le contraire surtout maintenant qu'il en connaissait plus sur Fenrir Greyback. Il avait l'impression d'avoir presque pu toucher du bout des doigts l'infime difficulté et complexité de sa vie à cause de sa condition de loup-garou. Il pouvait comprendre que sa possible filiation avec les Mangemorts quand la société le privé de toute forme d'espoir d'avenir. Il pensait que cet homme ne pouvait pas être tenu pour responsable de sa possible affiliation car il n'avait fait que choisir ce qui était le meilleur pour lui.

-Monsieur Greyback, expliquez nous si vous êtes un Mangemort. Ensuite, si nous n'avons plus de question nous voterons votre culpabilité ou non. Dit Augusta

-Je répondrai à votre question en vous en posant une, membre du Magenmagot. Est-ce un crime que préférer prendre partie pour un groupe qui vous offre la liberté et des droits quand les autres parties vous donne l'impression de ne jamais vous le proposer?

Le silence accueilli les mots du célèbre loup-garou qu'on ne disait être rien de plus qu'un monstre, un sauvage dépourvu de cœur et de sentiment. Les mots utilisaient les faisait réfléchir surtout alors qu'ils se souvenaient des législations sur les loup-garou jusque-là en application. Lois si cruelles et si injustes n'offrant pas le moindre espoir d'avenir ou de rayon de soleil dans leur vie. Est-ce qu'ils pouvaient lui en vouloir d'avoir suivit une groupe offrant une chance de voir leur condition de vie changer du tout ? Pouvez t-on en vouloir à un homme de saisir la moindre petite lueur d'espoir? Voilà ce que se demandaient les membres du Magenmagot et le public. La réponse de Fenrir Greyback était simple la demande si l'espoir était interdit.

-Merci pour votre réponse, monsieur Greyback. Si quelqu'un a encore des questions poser les ensuite nous voterons. Dit Augusta

-Monsieur Greyback, avez-vous retrouver votre fils? Demanda Dedalus Diggle, un membre de l'Ordre du phénix

-Oui. Je l'ai retrouvé par mes propres moyens quand il avait quatre ans.

-Bien, après avoir entendu Lord Black ainsi que l'accusé, nous allons pouvoir déterminer si Fenrir Greyback est coupable d'actes de Mangemort, d'attaque sur des enfants que vous avez pour la plupart mordu, détruisant leur vie par la même occasion. Que ceux qui déclarent Fenrir Greyback l'élève la main ! Dit Augusta

Tom, Fenrir, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Sirius et Lucius regardèrent avec inquiétude et peur les membres du Magenmagot. Ils avaient peur de voir des mains s'élevaient. Des mains qui pouvaient soit offrir un bel avenir à un homme soit détruire sa famille. Et là pour leur grande stupeur et à leur plus grande joie, aucune main ne se leva. Pendant l'attente stressante des mains qui se lèveraient ou non; Rémus Lupin était sorti sans que personne ne s'en rend compte. Il avait été le seul à avoir senti une odeur toute particulière. Augusta Longbottom allait demandé que ceux qui voter l'innocence de Fenrir Greyback lève la main quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Cela attira l'attention de toute la salle qui remarqua Rémus Lupin mais aussi un enfant brun de douze ans. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que le petit brun repérait déjà Fenrir Greyback qui semblait surpris puisqu'il avait sentit l'odeur des nouveaux venus. Ils étaient peut-être loin de l'entrée de la salle mais ils pouvaient les larmes montaient aux yeux de l'enfant alors qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux les chaînes qui retenaient Greyback à la chaise.

- **Papa** ! S'exclama-t-il en se jetant sur lui encerclant la taille du loup-garou

* * *

Une Reviews?

Des attentes? Des propositions?... Je suis tout ouïe.


End file.
